<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Fire by Jedi_Olympian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634730">Playing With Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian'>Jedi_Olympian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Banter, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Control, Multiple Relationships, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Todd, a solitary kitsune, just wanted to graduate from high school, avoid conflict, and have a semblance of normal life, but when her best friend is bitten and turned into a werewolf, she finds herself dragged into the mess that is Beacon Hills whether she wanted it or not. </p><p>Starts season 2 onward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Brett Talbot/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Omega & Shape-Shifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the process of trying to crosspost most of my stuff from FFN so here's another one lol. Still getting the hang of tagging so any suggestions are welcome.</p><p>As with the show, relationship statuses are subjected to change.</p><p>Also, at the start of each chapter, there is a song quote. If anyone is curious or wants to listen to the playlist for the fic, it is on Spotify in a playlist called 'Playing With Fire' by nahtoyou, which is me. As of now, it has 60 songs despite not having that many chapters completed and posted, so a few of the songs are subjected to change should I find a set of lyrics I prefer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm the one from the dust, growing up in a little town</em><br/>
<em>Livin' life in a flood, everybody trying not to drown</em><br/>
<em>You and I been up all night, so I faded, not gonna lie</em><br/>
<em>Waking up The Wolf inside, tearing at me like a samurai"</em><br/>
<em>The Jungle by Zayde Wølf</em>
</p><p>Not everyone grows up the same. Some grow up human and completely ignorant to anything else that could possibly exist. Some humans know about other things. Some grow up as the other things. Some of the other things are born while some are turned. Some of the other things are barely even known about to other things. Some have to guess as to what the other things are. The ones who have to guess are the ones whose lives suck. But there is nothing wrong with a little guessing game. At least most of the time.</p><p>The other things include were-creatures, banshees, wendigos, kanimas, druids, kitsune, sirens, succubi, incubi, fae, djinn, skinwalkers, and much, much more. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, knowing they're all out there. Knowing what makes them all tick brings everything down to a deeper level in hell.</p><p>To bring everything even further down, they're all living among everyone else playing games with each other and humans. Such games include 'How close can we get to exposing our secret without exposing our secret?' and 'How many humans can we kill in a month?'. It's like a game of Assassin or Mafia gone wrong.</p><p>The town of Beacon Hills had a meager population of roughly 30,000. It wasn't terribly small but smaller than many others. It could almost be considered a town in which everyone knows or has heard of everyone. The keyword is almost. Everyone had heard of such families like the Hale's and the Stilinski's. The latter because Noah Stilinski was the Sheriff and the former because they're a large, affluential family. But other popular families included the Whittemore's and the Martin's: the wealthy ones that got around. </p><p>The last families were sometimes considered the lucky ones, the ones who weren't prominent and weren't always watched. They would include the Lahey's, the McCall's, and my family, the Todd's. I found it a miracle that my family wasn't well known in Beacon Hills, especially since we were friends with the Hale's. Other than that, we made it a point to stay out of other people's business as much as possible.</p><p>As far as I could tell, we had always been friends with the Hale family. I didn't fully understand why, but we were until they perished in a fire years ago. The Hale family was also a well-known werewolf pack, not simply known in Beacon Hills. My mom, brother, and I, on the other hand, were kitsune, also known as fox-spirits. That's the reason I never understood since wolves and foxes do not get along. I had always been under the impression that our families were friends simply because we are supernatural creatures and should stick together.</p><p>I'd known about me being a kitsune ever since I learned what a kitsune was, and the same went for the Hale's being werewolves. They even signed me up for mixed martial arts classes and gymnastics when I was a kid. Same with my brother. I loved it, but it still seemed a little over-the-top for a child. I didn't know the Hale's incredibly well though since most of them died when I was about ten. My parents had made it a point for me to be knowledgeable on the supernatural matters, but it stopped when the Hale's died, along with my big brother, Riichi, who had just turned eleven a few days beforehand. </p><p>I didn't come into my powers until I was fourteen. I earned my first tail at sixteen when I unlocked my healing capabilities after being attacked by a werewolf. It was excruciatingly painful, but I perservered. Not to mention, I believe that werewolf was Peter Hale since I heard rumors in the supernatural community that it was him as the alpha werewolf terrorizing Beacon Hills. I don't know with absolute surety though because my parents don't tell me everything. In fact, they tended not to tell me anything even in the present, in which case I spent most of my time eavesdropping, which is difficult to do when kitsune aren't blessed with super hearing like other creatures.</p><p>I knew I probably should have helped in the fight against Peter Hale, like finding and aiding his nephew, Derek Hale, when I heard about him being in town or talking to Scott McCall since him and his buddy Stiles Stilinski had been at the forefront of the strange occurrences. I guess I've just been biding my time and enjoying the semi-normal life I have; although, I knew it would never truly be normal.</p><p>The past few weeks have been hectic. And just that morning I found out that Lydia Martin was missing after being in the hospital for a few days. Apparently, she ran into the woods after screaming, and she's completely naked. She would have one hell of a time when she made it back to school.</p><p>That wasn't the only crazy thing; I hadn't heard from my friend Isaac all weekend.</p>
<hr/><p>I didn't see Isaac until Chemistry. The moment I saw the adorable, tall brunet in his usual spot, I rushed over to him and sat down. "Where have you been?" I asked urgently, not bothering to hide my concern. "I haven't heard from you since Friday. I figured you wouldn't go to the dance, but a text or something would've been nice."</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Isaac replied in a slightly quiet voice while making himself look smaller.</p><p>I frowned at his behavior. Sure, he's usually quiet, but his placated demeanor was normally lessened with me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned. He didn't say anything. That could only mean one thing: his father, again. "Look at me."</p><p>Isaac slowly turned his head toward me. Then I noticed the black eye. "Oh, Izzy," I muttered, placing a hand on his arm and gently rubbing it. "What happened?"</p><p>He shook his head and looked forward again, letting me keep my hand on his forearm. "It's nothing," he said. We both knew it wasn't nothing, but instead of replying, I let it go, knowing he wasn't going to say anything about it no matter what I did. </p><p>I changed the subject. "How was lacrosse this morning?"</p><p>Isaac shrugged. "Same as always." There was something definitely up. Regarding his dad, I could completely understand, but there was something else. With the issue being only his dad, Isaac would try and move on, not stick to nonchalant one-liners.</p><p>"We both know you're bullshitting me," I told him, my voice and face deadpan.</p><p>He sighed and gave me his usual puppy-dog eyes: his standard move to get me to listen to him. "I'm just really tired. There was a grave robbery last night, so the police were asking questions this morning. There isn't anything to worry about." The bell then rang as the last students trickled in.</p><p>"All right, I'm holding you to that, Apollo. Do you want help covering the black eye?" I asked quietly. He nodded, trying not to smile at the nickname, and Mr. Harris then began handing out the pop quiz. If only Stiles could shut up for one quiz, but that seemed to be too much to ask.</p><p>At lunch, when no one was in the hall, I covered Isaac's eye with a little concealer. It helped to have a similar skin tone. That was as far as our physical similarities went as he looked like he was chiseled from marble, aside from the black eye. I was as gentle as I could be with the bruised skin. If only I could kiss it and make it go away, but I stuck with covering it. When done, the coverup was by no means perfect but at least far less noticeable. "Thanks," he muttered with a small smile when I was done. </p><p>"No problem." I returned the smile which made him brighten up a little more. I laced my arm around his and began pulling him down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Now, come on, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving and I know sure as hell you are, too."</p><p>For the rest of the day, Isaac was quiet, almost too quiet. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to pry. When Isaac got pushed too far, he shut everyone out, and I didn't want that to happen. I stayed with him silently, letting him know discreetly that I'm there for him. He spaced out often and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Every time I looked at him, his head would tilt to the sides a little. It was like he was contemplating something. Whatever it was, I hoped he figured it out soon because I wanted it to go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be where Isaac was concerned.</p><p>After school, I walked with Isaac out of the building. "Remember, if you need anything, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here," I told him as we stopped next to my car.</p><p>"I know," Isaac replied as he nodded. "And thank you."</p><p>"Anything. I mean it. I don't care if it's two in the morning." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and climbed into the driver's seat, ready to go home.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Isaac seemed better, perfectly fine, even. His black eye seemed to have healed. He was no longer jumpy and was more relaxed than usual. I didn't want to disrupt that, so I didn't mention it. Isaac was more talkative than he had been in a long time which was fine by me since I was actually able to hear him say more than two sentences in one go of a conversation. He seemed better, cheery, maybe even excited. Less like a kicked puppy and more like one that just got a treat.</p><p>But sometimes throughout the day, when neither of us were talking, when we were sitting silently together eating or in class, I noticed him spacing out. I watched him gaze out the window or tilt his head while staring off into space. It was strange and became more common as the day passed by slowly, especially him randomly snapping his head in certain directions like he heard something. But I never asked about it. He seemed happier. And a happy Isaac is significantly better than any other Isaac.</p><p>At the end of the school day, Isaac went to lacrosse practice, and I went home, tired and alone, not wanting to do anything but sleep. The moment I shut the door to my room, I knew something was off. I could feel the tension in the air. The temperature was a few degrees warmer; someone was in the room with me. I slowly pulled a <em>dai-kunai</em> out of my bag, tossed my bag onto the ground next to my desk, and pulled off my beanie, acting at least semi-normally.</p><p>"You know, when I was asked to find you, I didn't think you'd be a kitsune," a deep voice said. I felt the air shift behind me and I moved, grabbing the figure and pinning them to the wall, my knife at their throat, the sharp point against the artery.</p><p>The man was incredibly handsome, with a chiseled jaw, dark styled hair, leather jacket, and stubble: the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. "Who are you?" I asked, glaring at him.</p><p>"Awe, I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Sparky," the man replied. I practically stopped breathing. I hadn't been called that in years. Not since my brother was alive.</p><p>"Derek?" I whispered incredulously as I backed away, letting him go.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a while, little fox." He leaned on the wall with a relaxed smirk, not phased by having just had a knife at his throat. "Not so little anymore. I see you still like your red." Smothered emotions threatened to spill. My brother would've been the same age as Derek's little sister Cora, just a year older than me. Only Riichi and Derek had ever insisted on giving me nauseating nicknames.</p><p>"What are you doing here? In my room? Especially being all creepy-like?" I drabbled on, setting my knife on top of my computer.</p><p>Derek shrugged. "Being creepy is my specialty."</p><p>I chuckled a little, remembering everything I've heard about him since he's been back to town. "I've noticed. But seriously, what do you want?"</p><p>The older man tilted his head, his expression tinted with amusement. In some ways, he was the exact same person I remembered from before the fire, just older and even more handsome. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had a crush on him when we were younger. "Well, the other day, I offered the bite to someone," he explained. "It took him a little longer than some people take to answer the simple yes or no question. Then he said yes as long as I ask his best friend the same thing. I didn't realize it was the young kitsune I knew as a kid."</p><p>Now everything makes sense. I raised an eyebrow at him, a complete look of disdain. "So that's why Isaac was acting really weird? You offered him the chance to become a werewolf? And he said yes?"</p><p>"Yeah," Derek said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>My shoulders drooped a little, and I leaned my head back. The last thing I wanted was Isaac, sweet, innocent Isaac, to be dragged into the freak show that was the supernatural community. "Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" he countered with a shrug. I let out a frustrated sigh while rolling my eyes. Derek was just as difficult as he used to be. <em>Why couldn't it be Cora standing in front of me?</em> I thought to myself. <em>She was cool</em>. "Look on the bright side. You can finally tell him that you're a kitsune without being worried that he's going to think you're insane."</p><p>"And I can help you teach him control when you're not around?" I supplied, knowing that his "bright side" story wasn't fully everything.</p><p>"Well. . . " he trailed off, nodding his head to the side. "What do you say?"</p><p>"I'll help you." Albeit, reluctantly. I wasn't going to let Isaac go through the process alone. Derek grinned, showing off his perfectly polished teeth. He's pretty clean-cut for a man with nowhere to live. "How many are in your pack? Is Scott McCall?"</p><p>Derek ignored how she knew Scott was a werewolf. "Scott is being. . . difficult," he replied, tentatively. "So is Jackson, so concretely, just Isaac."</p><p>Jackson? No wonder why he was being stranger than usual lately. Predominantly, he had been cockier, if that was even possible. With two being difficult though, it wasn't a full pack. "You want more, don't you?"</p><p>Derek shrugged again. "Of course I do. What's a pack with only one beta? Unless you want to join?" He walked slowly closer to me but not close enough to invade my personal space. "I must say, it will be strange having a kitsune in a pack of werewolves but probably not unheard of in other parts of the world." Some parts of the world were weird. Like New York. New York always seemed to have something strange going on. </p><p>I shook my head. No matter how close Riichi and Cora had been, kitsune weren't typically social creatures outside of family units and the occasional small group of friends. "I'm not joining your pack, Derek. I'm sure the resident werewolf hunters of Beacon Hills won't care about the specifics if they find out about me. I work better alone. . . but I can do with some allies. I'll help you train Isaac and whatever other betas you ensnare."</p><p>"You make it sound like I'm forcing them," the werewolf pointed out. "It's a better process if they want it, just ask Scott." Derek grabbed my desk chair and sat down, facing me after picking up one of the picture frames from the desk. "Do you know of anyone who might say yes?"</p><p>I thought about it, not really sure if I wanted to drag any poor innocents into the supernatural mess, but I'd never really thought of the bite as anything other than a fairly good thing. Enhanced reflexes, super senses, healing capabilities unparalleled by most other creatures. All you had to do was obey natural laws and not kill anyone, and most hunters would leave you alone. Unless they were psychopathic like Kate Argent. Turning my gaze back to him, I spoke, a clear picture in mind of a good candidate. "Well, there is this one girl I know, but you might want to wait until after the full moon tomorrow."</p><p>"Brilliant." Derek waved the picture around with a grin. "You two are cute. You know, he wouldn't shut up about you."</p><p>I went back to glaring at him as I ripped the frame from his grasp and held it against my stomach. "Get out before I change my mind."</p><p>"I still need the name."</p><p>"Erica Reyes."</p><p>With that, Derek left the same way he came in, through the window. I slumped down in my desk chair and leaned my elbows on the desk as I held the picture frame up to look at the photo it held. It depicted Isaac and me on his last birthday when I first realized I had a small crush on him. He sat on my living room couch while I stood behind it with my arms wrapped around him. We were both grinning from ear to ear. Not really so small of a crush.</p><p>Maybe him being a werewolf wouldn't be too bad? He'd finally be free from his father's tyranny, just like I always wanted for him. It'd be nice to see a spark in his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>When I got up after the night of talking to Derek freaking Hale, the first thing I wanted to do was talk to Isaac, but I knew that wasn't going to happen until lunchtime because of morning lacrosse practice, and I don't want to bring up anything about the supernatural in between passing periods or during class. That was until I heard that Isaac had been arrested at practice for supposedly murdering his father.</p><p>I got called down to the principal's office and was told to wait outside while Jackson sat in there talking to the police. Nothing huge was happening, just me internally freaking out over Isaac's safety and the fact that Isaac wouldn't hurt a fly because he was too scared of the repercussions. I had my phone out, and I played Solitaire to try and calm my nerves, but in hindsight, I should have realized that playing a frustrating card game wouldn't help in the slightest. Picking at my beanie seemed to help more.</p><p>Then Tweedledee and Tweedledum had to sit next to me. Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Tweedledum being Scott considering I tutored him freshman year. The only thing that made me feel better was that they didn't seem to be happy about having me sitting next to them. You could practically smell the frustration and nervousness stemming from the both of them. With another person clearly able to hear them, they couldn't conspire or talk too openly, not like it seemed to stop them before. I had heard plenty of their conversations in passing. </p><p>It would have been silent between us three, but Stilinski's leg didn't want to sit still. </p><p>"Stiles." My harsh tone made both him and Scott snap their heads towards me. I kept my gaze focused on my phone screen. "If you don't stop your leg from bouncing, I will break it." The sound of tapping slowly came to a stop as Stiles realized I wasn't kidding or at least didn't want to test whether or not I would follow through with my threat. I wasn't in the mood for anything except knowing what Jackson was telling the Sheriff.</p><p><em>Scott is the only one who can tell me what is being said</em>, I thought dismally. Kitsune didn't have super hearing like werewolves. Well, that I knew of. My mom hadn't gotten the power, and she had never mentioned it. I sighed in defeat and looked up at the two cute doofuses next to me. "Scott, don't ask anything right now, just tell me what Jackson is saying," I demanded. It took Scott a second to process what I said before he turned his head towards the window behind us.</p><p>"Jackson knew Isaac was being beaten by his dad and didn't tell anyone," Scott relayed.</p><p>"How do you--" Stiles began, but I cut him off with a sharp glare.</p><p>A moment later, out swaggered Jackson followed by the Sheriff. Stiles freaked out and opened a magazine to cover his face while his father just stared at him before saying, "Hi, Scott." I knew then who Stiles had gotten his sarcasm from. Scott nodded in recognition, and Stilinski turned his attention to me. "Miss Todd?"</p><p>I nodded and stood, walking behind him into the principal's office. Time to get this over with. I sat down in a chair and looked up at the officer. "You are Isaac's girlfriend, correct?" Mr. Stilinski started.</p><p>"What, no, we're just friends," I replied quickly. <em>One of his only friends</em>, I thought. Although, I wouldn't have minded the other title.</p><p>"Right, sorry. Were you aware that Isaac's father was abusing him?" the Sheriff asked. Nodding hesitantly, I wanted to punch myself. The deep-seated feeling of guilt that I hid away whenever I noticed an injury on Isaac surfaced. "And you didn't tell anyone?"</p><p>I took a deep breath before speaking, not meeting his gaze. "He always told me to stay out of it. When I would bring up any bruise or cut I saw, he would shut me out or tell me nothing happened. It took me a while to realize it was because of his dad. Isaac was always scared of saying anything about it, so I just provided him comfort and support if he needed it. I also had no proof. Isaac would've denied it and said the bruises were from lacrosse, had I told anyone. And I'm sure you'd met Mr. Lahey. He was great at lying."</p><p>I heard the Sheriff sigh and watched his feet walk closer to me. Stilinski squatted down in front of me, making me look at him. His gaze was comforting and full of patience, like a father's should be. "Can you tell me about Isaac?" he asked.</p><p>"Isaac is quiet and shy, practically scared of his own shadow ever since his brother died. He's pretty stubborn but level-headed and caring. He tried his hardest to stay out of trouble and make his dad proud. He couldn't hurt anyone. It didn't matter what Mr. Lahey had done to him. Isaac never spoke any ill about his dad, no matter what happened. Sheriff, do you really think that sounds like someone who would kill his own father?" Even as a newly transformed werewolf.</p><p>The Sheriff obviously didn't want to answer my question, but he did. "I don't know. No one really knows what someone is capable of doing unless it actually happens." That thought didn't sit well with me. I know Isaac wouldn't kill his father. Too many years of psychological conditioning brought that about. But someone or something obviously did. "I promise we're going through with a whole investigation, and hopefully, it'll all be cleared up soon."</p><p>"Can he have visitors?" I asked, wringing my hands.</p><p>Mr. Stilinski shook his head and offered a small, reassuring smile. "No, I'm sorry. He's a minor, so only family can see him." Except he had no more family.</p><p>Later that night, I sat in my room doing my homework, listening to my mom clean downstairs. I could barely focus on my work with the thought of Isaac sitting alone in a cold jail cell all night winding through my mind, let alone my mom being a neat freak. Isaac deserved better than being alone. He deserved the world. I wished I could give it to him.</p><p>Then I heard a car pull up outside. Usually hearing a car wouldn't pique my interest, but I could tell that it was right outside my house. As I stood to see who it was, I noticed someone climb onto my roof. When the figure lifted his head, I recognized him as Derek. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I immediately hurried over to my window and opened it.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked.</p><p>"Get dressed, you're coming with me," Derek stated with no emotion.</p><p>My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why? Where are you taking me?"</p><p>"You're helping me bust Isaac out of jail," the alpha werewolf explained. "Or did the little part about him being a newly transformed werewolf and tonight being the full moon slip your mind?"</p><p>My eyes opened wide. The moon! I had forgotten about the moon. I was so focused on him being in jail without anyone to help him through it. "Oh, shit, right." Derek didn't say anything, but he looked at me like I was an idiot. "I'll be down in a minute." He nodded, and I waited until he was off my roof to change out of my pajamas.</p><p>Once I slipped on my beanie and shoes from my closet and put my twin <em>dai-kunai</em> in my jacket pockets, I slipped quietly out of my window and jumped off of my roof. The vehicle Derek had arrived in wasn't the car I had expected to see. Stiles Stilinski sat in the driver's seat of his jeep, drumming his hands on the steering wheel as I ran over to Derek leaning on the passenger door.</p><p>"You're with Stiles?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Derek growled in annoyance as he opened the door. Stiles looked apprehensive at the sight of me as I climbed into the back of his jeep. Derek got into the car and shut the door.</p><p>"Why'd you want me to get her?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Drive," Derek commanded with no explanation. </p><p>Stiles abided Derek's order, but that didn't stop him from talking. "Seriously though, what's she have to do with any of this?"</p><p>"You do realize that I'm sitting behind you, right?" I pointed out, leaning forward.</p><p>The human scoffed and said, "Oh, I'm well aware, thank you. But considering I know very little about you or how you fit into any of this and you threatened me earlier today, I think I trust Derek more, which is saying something. So Derek, care for an explanation?"</p><p>"She's a friend," Derek stated simply.</p><p>"Of Isaac's, I know--" Stiles was cut off.</p><p>"Of mine." Those two simple words got Stiles to shut up faster than chloroform works in Hollywood movies. The face Stiles was making was priceless as he continued driving. It was like he couldn't fathom the thought of Derek having a friend. Not like we really were actual friends anyway. Stiles glanced at me through the rear view mirror with an incredulous look on his face multiple times as he drove us to the police station.</p><p>No other words were said as Stiles pulled over in front of the building. It took Stiles a second to say anything. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting passed the front desk."</p><p>"I'll distract her," Derek told us and went to open the door when Stiles freaked out.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah," Stiles repeated as he grabbed Derek's arm. "You? You're not going in there." Derek looked from Stiles to the hand on his shoulder with a look that told Stiles to take it away. Stiles quickly removed his hand lest Derek kill him. "I'm taking my hand off."</p><p>"I was exonerated," Derek told him.</p><p>"You're still a person of interest."</p><p>"An innocent person."</p><p>"An--you? Yeah, right!" Stiles exclaimed before he got serious or at least semi-serious. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"</p><p>"To distract her," Derek said like Stiles was a five-year-old, which honestly wasn't that hard to imagine.</p><p>Stiles didn't buy into it. "Uh, huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked with a little sound effect at the end.</p><p>Derek mock laughed. "By talking to her."</p><p>"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek didn't reply, instead choosing to stare at the son of the sheriff. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"</p><p>Derek cocked his head, pretending to think before he looked back at Stiles. "Thinking about punching you in the face."</p><p>Stiles never looked so offended. "As much as I love this banter," I cut in, leaning fully forward from the back to get their attention, "we need to get this show on the road. Isaac can wolf out at any moment if he hasn't already, and we need to hurry and get him out. Also, Stiles, Derek is something called 'incredibly attractive.' You should try it sometime."</p><p>"Sara, go with Stiles to find Isaac," Derek told me, not letting Stiles retaliate. "I'll find you once I'm away from the guard." Then we all got out of the jeep, though I could tell Stiles didn't like the plan. We walked inside and Derek sauntered slowly towards the front desk, looking kind of like a lost puppy while Stiles and I watched.</p><p>The female officer walked out of the backroom, not looking at Derek as she spoke. "Good evening, how can I help you?" she asked. Her voice trailed off once she looked up at the beautiful wonder that is Derek Hale.</p><p>Derek flashed his perfect smile. "Hi," Derek said.</p><p>"Hi," she replied, completely lost for words. Stiles looked sickened at the encounter which brought a satisfied smirk to my face.</p><p>"Uh, I had a question," Derek continued. "Uh, sorry, I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone. . ."</p><p>"Like me?" the officer supplied as Stiles and I slowly walked forward and passed the desk.</p><p>"Well, I was gonna say 'someone incredibly beautiful', but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." I followed Stiles to his father's office. We didn't pass any officers on the way there, thankfully, but we did, however, run into a problem while in the office. As Stiles put in the code for the lockbox, he pulled off the door of the compartment, it basically falling off, and there was nothing in it.</p><p>"Hunters," I muttered, realizing they're already here and going for Isaac. That wasn't good.</p><p>"Come on," Stiles said, grabbing my forearm while turning around.</p><p>"Don't touch me." </p><p>"Sorry." He dropped his hand as if I had burned him. Stiles and I left the room and hurried down the hall towards the cells. </p><p>Once we went around a corner, we spotted a deputy and Stiles began stuttering, but I was staring at the broken arrow shaft in his leg. Stiles noticed it, too, and started to back away, when the hunter grabbed him, covering his mouth and holding a needle filled with a dark liquid threateningly by his neck. Wolfsbane. While incredibly deadly to werewolves, it wasn't a picnic for humans either.</p><p>I stood there, stunned as the hunter made eye contact with me. I didn't know what to do, so I followed the hunter as he dragged a struggling Stiles down the hall. I spotted a fire alarm on the wall and pulled it as I passed by it. The alarm blared and caused the hunter to quicken his pace to the cell area and drop Stiles on the floor to ready the needle, but it was too late. I noticed the broken cell door and so did the other two.</p><p>A wolfed-out Isaac came out of nowhere and attacked the hunter, causing Stiles and I to back away quickly. Isaac tossed the hunter against the wall, and the man went to stab him with the needle, but Isaac grabbed his arm, began twisting it, and growled. The hunter dropped the needle, and Isaac slammed the hunter's head against the wall. I hoped the hunter hadn't died from the hit, but it didn't seem likely.</p><p>Derek walked in and stomped his foot on the needle, breaking the glass that was keeping the poison contained. Isaac looked at the alpha and then turned to Stiles who was cowering away. <em>Oh, no, I've never been in an actual fight</em>, I thought, my hands moving subconsciously towards my <em>kunai</em>, <em>I don't want to attack him</em>. But thankfully I didn't have to. The moment Isaac took a step in Stiles's direction, Derek growled at him, making Isaac whimper and back away, dropping to the ground and hiding behind his arm.</p><p>When Isaac lifted his head, his wolf features were gone. Derek had forced him to change back. I rushed over to Isaac, placing a hand on his upper back and rubbing it gently to help calm him. I ignored Derek and Stiles and watched as Isaac shook in fear and anger. "It's okay, Izzy, it's okay. Everything will be alright," I said quietly. Then I turned around to speak to Derek. "We need to get him out of here, Derek. This placated nature won't last very long."</p><p>Derek walked over and we lifted Isaac off the ground, each under one of his arms. "Wait, what about me and the hunter?" Stiles asked as Derek and I started leaving.</p><p>"Stay here," Derek told him, which undoubtedly didn't leave Stiles feeling too secure. We then carried Isaac out of the building, skillfully avoiding any cops.</p><p>"Where are we taking him?" I asked as we stepped into the darkness of an alley.</p><p>"I've been staying at the abandoned train station. He'll be safe there."</p>
<hr/><p>I stayed with Derek and Isaac all night. It was long and painful. Physically for Isaac and Derek, mentally for me. Derek made sure I was kept out of harm's way but still provided my familiar, calming voice for something that Isaac could try and focus on. Derek, on the other hand, was physically restraining Isaac at times, such as when chaining Isaac up to the bars in the train car. That sight wasn't good for my psyche.</p><p>The night lasted longer than I liked, filled with agonizing screams and angry growls. Around four in the morning, Isaac passed out, probably from exerting too much energy. Derek stood over me after the silence began and said, "You should get some sleep." He held out a blanket.</p><p>I took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you," I said quietly, wrapping the cloth around me.</p><p>"It's no problem," Derek replied. "I should be thanking you. It could've been worse, but you calmed him, even if it didn't seem like much. It's a better start than some have on their first full moon. Although I suggest you go home, I know that's not going to happen."</p><p>I held the blanket tight around me, getting what little comfort I could from it. "Not until I know for sure that Isaac is alright."</p><p>"He's fine, and if he knew how tired you look, he'd be beating himself up about it. Get some sleep." Derek walked out of the cart. I casted a solemn look at Isaac's sleeping figure and curled up into a ball with the blanket wrapped tightly around me. My eyes fluttered closed as I let the exhaustion take over.</p><p>When I woke up, everything was quiet. I would say eerily quiet, but that's because I was in an abandoned building. I sat up and stretched, cracking my knuckles and sore neck and shoulders. "Hey, sleeping beauty," I heard a familiar voice say. I snap my head towards the source and see Isaac standing down the aisle of the cart.</p><p>I broke into a smile at the sight of the tall brunet. "Izzy!" I exclaimed, and I stood and rushed over to him, attacking him with a hug. His arms wrapped around me hesitantly. "I'm so glad you're okay."</p><p>"What are you doing here? You should be at school, having a normal life or something." Same old Isaac, always worried about what other people would think.</p><p>We pulled out of the hug. "I think that ship sailed a while ago, and I wanted to make sure you were all right," I explained as I fixed my beanie and jacket.</p><p>"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had hurt you." The sad look in Isaac's blue eyes made my heart ache.</p><p>A small smile sprung onto my face. "I'm fine, and Derek wouldn't have let that happen anyway."</p><p>"Uh, speaking of Derek, when I woke up, he said that you have something to talk to me about." That statement made my heart figuratively stop. <em>Seriously, Derek?</em> I thought. <em>Way to throw me under the bus</em>. I was going to put off the talk for as long as I could. "What did he mean by that? Did you say yes to the bite?" Isaac looked excited at the idea.</p><p>I cleared my throat, feeling completely uncomfortable with this situation. "Not. . . exactly," I trailed off.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up. He would never not be cute when confused. "What do you mean, 'not exactly?'"</p><p><em>Burn in Hell, Derek</em>. "Well, even if I wanted to accept the offer of the werewolf bite, I can't." Isaac just looked even more confused. "Can you shift just your eyes?"</p><p>"I haven't exactly tried. I've only been a werewolf for so long." Isaac awkwardly chuckled.</p><p><em>Right</em>. I scratched the back of my neck. "Of course. Close your eyes. Um, focus on just your eyes, try to make them change." Isaac closed his eyes at my words, probably questioning why it was supposed to help, but still taking the time since I was trying to teach him something. "Imagine them changing from blue to yellow. It shouldn't take much willpower, but still make sure your heart rate stays level. It's okay if you don't get it on the first try, but this is the only way I can fully explain why I can't accept the bite."</p><p>When Isaac opened his eyes, they were yellow but flickered back to his beautiful blue. Before he said anything, I spoke up. "It's alright that they didn't stay. It'll take a little bit to fully learn how to control any aspect of shifting."</p><p>"I saw it," Isaac said quietly. "I saw what you were trying to show me." He raised his hands and gestured to my general body as a whole. "The--the aura, or whatever it's called, around you. I didn't get a good look at it, but I saw it. What is it?"</p><p>I sighed and looked down, kicking the ground lightly, part me hoping he didn't see it. "It's my spirit. I'm a kitsune. I haven't learned to conceal my aura yet, but I will in time."</p><p>"What's a kitsune?"</p><p>"A fox-spirit, traditionally of Japanese origin. My mom is a kitsune, too. We're similar to werewolves with accelerated healing and enhanced speed and reflexes. We can change the color of our eyes like werewolves, but that's about as far as our shapeshifting abilities for a kitsune with human heritage or if in human form. Full kitsune are foxes that can shapeshift into humans once they reach a certain age."</p><p>"You've always been one?" That statement made me feel guilty about not telling him.</p><p>I ducked my head down, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Yeah. . . I always wanted to tell you, but it's not exactly something you can just come out and say without sounding certifiably insane." </p><p>Isaac reached out and placed his hand on my arm so I'd look up at him. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand why you didn't tell me. It's just--learning that your best friend for years is already something other than human, especially one that you've never heard about, it's a little nerve-racking. Especially after the night I just had. It's like I just stepped into a damn comic book or something."</p><p>"That's completely understandable," I told him with a laugh. A werewolf's first shift was always the hardest, especially when they weren't born into the world.</p><p>"Does this mean that you're going to help Derek? With teaching me and finding others to bring into the pack?"</p><p>I smiled at him being openly curious with undertones of excitement. "I've already given him a name for his next recruit, and yes, I'm going to try my best to teach you and other new members of the pack. Or at least you."</p><p>"Well, I look forward to learning."</p><p>"Good. I have a quick question though. What's with the leather jacket? You auditioning for a stage production of <em>Grease</em>?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Pick & Abomination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It's time for me to take it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm the boss right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Not gonna fake it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Not when you go down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause this is my game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you better come to play"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Confident by Demi Lovato</em>
</p><p>The person Derek brought to the abandoned station with him was Erica Reyes, the girl with epilepsy at Beacon Hills High. Apparently, he found her at the hospital, having had a seizure at school, which I had missed because I skipped school to be with Isaac. Erica seemed scared but eager enough, despite having a large bite in her side that barely started healing when she walked through the door behind Derek.</p><p>"Erica, meet your pack member, Isaac," Derek introduced as they walked down the stairs. Isaac and I were sitting next to each other on the floor against a crate, talking about anything that came to mind. "Sara, I'm going to have to ask you for another favor."</p><p><em>Why am I not surprised?</em> I thought to myself. "I better not have to help you bust someone else out of jail," I told him.</p><p>He smirked at me. "Don't worry, this one's easy. Can Erica borrow some clothes?" Derek asked. </p><p>That wasn't what I expected by a favor but okay. Erica wasn't exactly known for having nice clothes since she was often trying hard not to be noticed due to ridiculous bullies picking on her for shit she couldn't control. I shrugged. "Sure, but I need a ride home to get them. I didn't exactly come here in my car with a suitcase full of clothes."</p><p>Derek begrudgingly pulled his keychain out of his jacket pocket. "If I find one scratch on her, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."</p><p>I laughed as Derek tossed his key to me, ignoring the slight grumbling coming from the boy beside me. "If you can get that close. Don't worry, I'll take care of your precious car." And with that, I stood up and ruffled Isaac's hair since he stayed on the floor. "Come on, Erica. Let's go get you some nice clothes to show off your curves. Maybe some eyeliner, too. It'll make your eyes pop."</p><p>Erica followed me up the stairs and to Derek's car. The ride to my house was quiet, which I understood. Erica and I had never really talked, so we weren't going to become best friends just because I let her have some of my clothes. And it wasn't like they were clothes that I'd miss. Just a short black skirt that my aunt had gotten me a year ago that I'd never wear since it's a little hard to move in it. Erica had a bigger bust than I did, so any tops would have to be oversized ones.</p><p>I pulled up to the curb outside of my house and led Erica inside and up to my room. There wasn't anything truly amazing about my room, unless you call dirty clothes scattered on the floor something to be amazed by. I opened my bottom dresser drawer and pulled out the short black skirt, handing it to Erica. "Try that on," I told her as I looked for a shirt to go with it. It didn't present much luck, so I grabbed a simple white top and tossed it behind me without looking. I heard a small squeal, so I'm assuming I hit Erica. I gave her a moment to slip the shirt on before I turned around.</p><p>She had nice curves; I had to give her that. "Well, that'll have to be suitable for now until you get new clothes," I said, walking over to my desk and picking up my makeup bag. "And I only have one pair of heels, so I can't really let you borrow any."</p><p>"It's fine," Erica replied. "Thank you. Derek thought it'd be a good first step to becoming more comfortable and confident, I guess."</p><p>"It's not a big deal, just some clothes. I'm glad they fit well."</p><p>"No, really, thank you," she continued, pressing more on the matter. "Derek told me you were the one who gave him my name."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that was me," I muttered. I then felt very awkward. Talking with people I didn't really know wasn't exactly my forte. "We should probably get you back to Derek. Sit." Erica didn't look too happy about my avoidance, but she listened to me. I did her eyeliner as fast as I could without messing up, then we left.</p><p>On the way back, Erica tried to pepper me with questions. "Are you in the pack? What are you? Are you a werewolf, too? Did you get the bite from Derek? "</p><p>"No, I'm something else. You'll find out in time." It was quiet between us from there. My tone didn't exactly leave her wanting to press my buttons. When we got back to the train station, Derek was teaching Isaac how to shift, so I basically tossed Erica into the mix.</p><hr/><p>The next day I took Erica to school with me. Isaac had to stay in hiding since he was technically a fugitive. </p><p>I had to admit, Erica was extremely sexy when she dressed in something other than sweatpants and sweatshirts. If I wasn't so pathetically straight, I would totally go for her. The new-found confidence also helped. Her shiny, voluptuous blonde hair made me briefly insecure about my plain black hair. She didn't draw too much attention to herself in the morning. It was a big school and people were rushing around. The interesting time came at lunchtime.</p><p>"I'm going to lunch with Derek," she told me. "And I'm thinking about skipping the rest of the day. I don't really see the point in staying right now. I want to learn as much as I can as fast as I can."</p><p>I eyed her carefully. Her obsession with Derek would not end up well. "Okay, have fun with that," I replied. I actually cared about my schooling. The faster I got it done, the sooner I got out, the better my life would turn out. And I'm Asian, so stereotypes.</p><p>Even with her going to lunch with Derek, Erica went with me to the cafeteria, probably to flaunt her new look. She was definitely more confident. I understood why. Both her and Isaac were no longer scared of their every move. I had noticed the change with Isaac when he started talking more. The outcome of the bite seemed good so far, but Isaac was still a fugitive. That had to be fixed soon.</p><p>Erica and I walked into the cafeteria, garnering almost everyone's eyes. Mouths dropped comically and people stared. The strangest part was that they weren't only staring at Erica, at me as well since I was with her. I could feel my fox shifting within me, not liking the attention. I did my best to quell my beast and went to the lunch line, leaving Erica to her own desires, which meant leaving her to take some poor bloke's apple from his tray and take a bite from it sensually. It's hard to sexualize an apple but she managed.</p><p>Spotting Lydia talking to Scott and Stiles was just as surprising. But it didn't last long since both of the boys got up and hurried after Erica. Now, a normal person would think they wanted to hit on her or something along those lines. I knew better since they're a part of the same world as I am. Dumb and Dumber recognized a transformation by werewolf bite. Scott had gone through something similar. I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the end of a table alone with my food. I wasn't alone for very long. The school's biggest outcast, Vernon Boyd, scooted down from his spot at the other end, stopping when he was across from me.</p><p>I looked at him with a weirded-out expression. Instead of waiting for him to say something, I started the conversation. "Can I help you?" I asked, not exactly politely.</p><p>He glanced around and nodded nonchalantly. Boyd then looked me in the eyes. "What was that about?" he countered, folding his fingers in front of him.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Boyd, but we've barely ever spoken except for when we needed to for classes. Now definitely won't be the time I reveal everything I've ever been a part of."</p><p>Boyd smirked lightly. "So, you did have something to do with Erica's new look." It was less of a question and more like a statement. </p><p>My jaw fixed in place as I looked long and hard at him. "Why does it sound as though you want something?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I guess I'm in the mood for making deals today." Okay? I decided to ignore that tidbit. The boy took a moment. "I don't know where Isaac went, but I have noticed his lack of appearance in our math class which isn't something poor, timid Isaac Lahey would do. And now you waltz in with a stunning Erica. Both mostly loners, and the only thing tying them together is you." He pointed at me, his dark eyes meeting mine sternly.</p><p>My head tilted to the side, considering what wasn't blatantly stated. "Why should I help you?" I questioned, not completely shutting him down or accepting. Kitsune do like making deals as well. It was like a game to play.</p><p>Boyd's eyes shifted downward momentarily but quickly met my gaze again, a sign of respect and false confidence. "For my whole life I have been in the shadows, never really doing anything. I attend my classes. I do my school stuff. I work at the ice rink. That's it. That's my life. But if anything, I am observant. I can see whatever outcast alliance thing you have forming."</p><p>"You want friends," I blurted out right when I realized what he meant. He twisted his fingers but didn't reply. His brown eyes held such sadness and loneliness. Of course, friends weren't the only things he wanted. It was obvious that Vernon Boyd wanted to have some sort of meaning in his life, some sort of control, just like Isaac and Erica. I sighed. I'm going to regret this. "What if I told you that I can help you?"</p><p>His eyes widened and he leaned forward. "What would I need to do?"</p><p>I rolled my wrist to get it to pop and then adjusted my beanie. How did I get myself so wrapped up in all of this? "Give me the day. " While it was obvious that Boyd was confused as to why I needed so long to decide, he nodded in consent before scooting his chair back down to the other end of the table.</p><p>I quickly finished eating my lunch, put my tray in the bin and wound my way through the halls until I found an empty one. Pulling out my phone, I called Derek. It didn't take him long to answer. "Yeah?" he said instead of a standard greeting.</p><p>"You want another beta, right?" I asked.</p><p>I could practically feel Derek's apprehension through the phone. "Yes, why? Did you find someone?"</p><p>Glancing around the hall to make sure no one was close, I replied, "I think so. There's a guy named Boyd who goes to our school. A lonely outcast like the rest of us. He actually came to me asking what was up with Erica and Isaac."</p><p>"What makes you think he'd be a good fit?" Not surprised Derek would ask that.</p><p>I pulled up a mental picture of Boyd. "He's young, physically fit, probably healthy. He doesn't have any strong connections to people as of this moment. Perfect for your band of misfit toys."</p><p>"And what did you tell him?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "You underestimate me, Derek. I didn't tell him anything important. I only said to give me the day to think about his case." Letting out an exasperated sigh, I dug my foot into the ground. "I'm starting to feel like a matchmaker. After this, I'm done recruiting."</p><p>Derek's chuckle was a strangely reassuring sound. "I'll meet him, I just need a time and place." I was about to say 'goodbye' and hang up but his voice stopped me. "I accept your resignation, Sparky."</p><p>I replied with an incomprehensible word of agreement and hung up, slipping my phone back in my pocket right as the warning bell rang. Hoisting my bag up onto my shoulder, I made my way to class, knowing I'd see Boyd before the end of the day to tell him the verdict.</p><hr/><p>Things had gone well, I assumed. Boyd got the bite the next day, successfully accepting the bite sometime in the night. However, Scott had tried to stop him from accepting. He arrived too late, of course, since Derek had gotten to him first, but Scott's dedication to keeping innocents from being dragged into the supernatural world was admirable. Foolish, but admirable. It definitely proved there was more to the boy than sheer dumb luck and his adorable face.</p><p>A few days later, the school was buzzing with news about another death: a car mechanic. No matter where I went, I heard about it. It quickly got on my nerves.</p><p>I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag as I turned the corner to walk down the stairs but saw Scott and Stiles at the bottom, sitting with their backpacks by their feet. I walked down a few steps until I was a few behind them. They didn't seem to notice, just completely focused on each other.</p><p>"So sorry about the other day," Stiles said, but something seemed off about his voice. "I'm trying. We'll get through this. Um, I know because I love you." I reared my head back in confusion. <em>What in the ever-loving fuck am I hearing? Some sort of gay-love confession?</em> They would make a cute couple though. Stiles sighed. "I love you more than--oh, my God!" Stiles waved his hand. "I ca--You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." That's what he was doing: parroting. Though it wouldn't have surprised me too much if they were his actual words to Scott. But I guess if there was ever to be a reason for being an owl from Harry Potter, it'd be to help your werewolf best friend continue his relationship with his hunter girlfriend.</p><p>"Come on, you are the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.</p><p>Stiles pinched his nose. "Yes! Okay, message complete. Now tell me about your boss." <em>These two are terrible at being secretive</em>.</p><p>Scott leaned closer in an effort to be more discreet about their conversation, but I could still hear it plain as day standing not too far behind them and leaning on the wall. They needed to re-learn the definition of whispering and secrecy. "He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things they've hunted. A book." If anyone knew that, it would definitely be Dr. Alan Deaton.</p><p>Stiles clapped once in realization. "He means a bestiary."</p><p>"A what?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes. There truly was one dumb person and one smart person per friendship even in real life, not just in the movies. Stiles could be pretty damn stupid, but no one could deny that he knew a lot of things. And if he didn't know something, he could figure it out. <em>Scott, at least you're pretty</em>.</p><p>"A bestiary."</p><p>Scott chuckled. "I think you mean bestiality." Of course, his mind would go there.</p><p>Stiles was not amused. "No, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," he explained.</p><p>"How come I'm the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" <em>Because you're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, Scott. Tutoring you wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world</em>.</p><p>"Alright, look, you're my best friend. You're a creature of the night. It's kinda like a priority of mine."</p><p>"Okay, if we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is. . ."</p><p>"We need that book," they chorused together. They both stood up and turned around to go up the stairs, freezing once they saw me. </p><p>I waved with a smirk. "Hello, boys. Not very quiet, are you?" I asked cheekily.</p><p>The two teenage boys walked up the few stairs to stop in front of me, neither looking particularly happy. "You never did give an actual answer to how you knew Scott could listen in on Jackson's conversation with my dad," Stiles pointed out. "And I never got an answer to why I had to bring you with me and Derek to the Sheriff's Station. So, start talking."</p><p>I tut-tutted him and shook my head. "Oh, Stiles, you have no manners. I'm not a werewolf if that's what you're asking." I kept my voice low, something they seemed incapable of. I glanced around the staircase before turning back to them and their confused expressions. "You'll probably find what I am in that bestiary if you look hard enough, but kitsune aren't really killers. It's kind of, uh, how should I put this, distasteful?" </p><p>My facial features pinched for a second. "Unless we deem it necessary, and even then, it wouldn't be so messy. But to answer your questions, Stiles, every creature in the county knew about the alpha rolling into town, and, if you know the signs, it's fairly easy to figure out who's a recently bitten werewolf and who isn't. And you, Scott, weren't exactly hiding it very well. Derek brought me to the station because I've known him since I was young. Our families were close, and he knew he could trust me, especially with Isaac."</p><p>I took a moment to let the information sink into their tiny brains before I continued. "Now, SpongeBob and Patrick, consider me your Gary. I don't give a rat's ass about a good portion of what goes on in this messed-up town, but something is happening. Something bad. Isaac can barely talk about what happened to his dad and another guy is dead. I intend to help in any way I can, whether you believe me or not. But for the love of all that is sacred, you two need to learn how to be quiet, especially in public. I'm surprised half the school doesn't know about our existence because of you two. Derek is a lot of things, and I don't agree with everything he says or does, but at least he doesn't broadcast our secrets to the world. We need to stick together if we're going to find out what this thing is and how to deal with it."</p><p>Both boys looked utterly dumbfounded, but at least they look like they believed me. "I think that's the most you've said in one go," Stiles said.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and groaned audibly. "I can't believe how much I want to smack you sometimes, Stiles. I talk, just not to you. Get that book. Be discreet about it." I walked between them, my shoulders hitting theirs and I hurried to my next class.</p><p>A few hours after school, I found myself at the abandoned station to see Derek before the lacrosse game. I told him Scott and Stiles were looking for the Argent's bestiary to figure out what the thing was that Stiles saw at the mechanic's garage. Derek didn't look surprised but left with Erica and Boyd to go to the high school, leaving Isaac and me alone.</p><p>Throughout my whole conversation with Derek, Isaac had sat in the train car alone, rubbing his forearm and leaning on his knees. He looked up at me when I walked in and smiled. I smiled back at him and said, "Hey, whatcha doing back here?" I moved to sit next to him.</p><p>"Just, uh, just thinking, I guess," he replied.</p><p>I nudged his shoulder with mine. "You know, sometimes it helps to talk."</p><p>A small chuckle escaped him as he looked down at his hand. "You've been saying that for years. I don't think I've ever really taken you up on it."</p><p>"I keep offering because I know one day you will. If today's that day, great. If it's not, that's fine, too. I've said it before, I'll say it again. If you need anything, I'm here for you. Rain or shine. Day or night."</p><p>His eyes flitted up to mine. "I don't know if I'm worth all that effort."</p><p>"You are to me."</p><p>If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor. But not from malice. Isaac's eyes were excellent at making someone sad. They held so much expression that his face refused to show. "It's. . . it's something Derek said earlier," he confided. "We were training and he said he wasn't trying to teach us how to fight but how to survive. Is that what I've gotten myself into?"</p><p>I sighed lightly and leaned over, wrapping my arm around his back and resting my cheek on his shoulder. Isaac tilted his head to set it on top of mine. "Part of the reason we don't show humans what we are is because they would get caught up in this mess. Hunters can be unpredictable at times. Most follow some sort of code and only kill the things that deserve to be killed, like those that kill innocents. Others kill indiscriminately and only care if you're human or not. Derek has come across both. Part of this life is fantastic. You get powers you've never dreamed of and a new family that is tighter than any blood relation. But with that comes dealing with those who want to tear you down. Derek has really only ever been hurt because of what he is. He wants to make sure it doesn't happen to all of you, even if he has a funny way of showing it."</p><p>"It's definitely not funny, I can tell you that much." </p><p>The way he rubbed his arm bugged me, like it had been broken. While training often led to breaks, his arm in particular bothered him. Derek. "Did Derek break your arm before, during, or after training?"</p><p>"After." I knew he could smell my budding anger no matter how much I tried to quell it. My fox didn't like it one bit and neither did I. "Don't do anything rash."</p><p>"I can't make any promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Venomous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What did you drag, drag me into?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I keep on pointin' fingers passin' the blame</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I'm just as bad, as bad as you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, it's half my ego, half all my shame"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What You Love by Olivia Holt</em>
</p><p>While at my locker gathering my textbook and binder for my first class of the day, the door slammed shut unexpectedly. I turned with a glare to see Stiles in all his anxiety-ridden, buzzcut glory looking as nervous and jittery as usual. "You have five seconds to explain what the hell you're doing before you see a side of me you haven't seen yet," I threatened slowly, my eyes narrowed and upper lip curled up into a snarl.</p><p>"How'd you do it?" Stiles asked, completely ignoring my very real threat.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, some of my anger dissipating with his stupid question, and shouldered my bag. "You're going to have to be more specific. I'm not a mind-reader."</p><p>"How'd you and Derek convince Jackson to recant his statement to the police?"</p><p>Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Not sure how that doesn't add any confusion to the situation. I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles. What statement? His knowledge of Mr. Lahey being the father of the year?"</p><p>Stiles's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head, just as visibly confused as I felt. "You really don't know, do you?" I raised my hand like I was making a move to grab him and threaten him again. He jumped back in alarm. "Okay, okay! Jackson told my dad that he didn't see Isaac and his dad fighting that night, so my dad had to drop the murder charges. Isaac's no longer a fugitive."</p><p>My face dropped. "What?" I exclaimed. Students passing by turned their heads to look, but I ignored them. While happy that Isaac could come back to school, there was no doubt in my mind that Derek and/or Isaac must have done something to Jackson to get him to talk to the police again. No matter how big of a douche Jackson Whittemore tended to be, he didn't deserve whatever Derek did to him. And add on the fact that no one told me.</p><p>"Wow, you seriously didn't know." Stiles hadn't dropped the question mark written on his face, but a small hint of concern was bubbling. "If they didn't tell you, then something is most definitely wrong. They're up to something, and we've gotta figure out what." I nodded and clenched my jaw. I hadn't even thought of that. Why else wouldn't they tell me? They trust me, sure, but Derek knew my stance on violence and cruelty. I can fight but to protect myself and others, not to intentionally do harm unless necessary. The warning bell echoed through the halls. "I gotta go tell Scott. You, try and figure out what they're up to."</p><p>"Got it." He went in one direction while I went in the other. I'd see him in Economics, right before Chemistry with Isaac. I sat in my chair before my first class started and pulled out my phone, sending a text to Isaac before the final bell rang. </p><p>Me: <em>What the hell is going on?</em></p><p>About ten minutes into class, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I discreetly pulled it out to look at the screen. It was from Isaac. </p><p>Apollo: <em>We have a plan. Talk soon xx</em></p><p>I gritted my teeth and put my phone away. A plan? <em>A plan?</em> One that was so profoundly ridiculous Derek thought it best not to tell me about? My blood boiled as I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but it didn't work. Something was wrong, and I didn't like one bit of it.</p><hr/><p>I sat behind Stiles once I got to the Econ classroom. He immediately turned around and asked, "Have you heard anything?"</p><p>Shaking my head with a frustrated huff, I pulled out my textbook and set it on the desk with a loud thud. Both Stiles and Scott, who sat to the left of his best friend, winced at the jarring sound. "I haven't seen Isaac or Erica in the halls, but I texted Isaac and asked what's going on. All he said was they have a plan and we'll talk soon." I rolled my eyes at the thought of the message.</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling you're ready to tear Isaac's throat out?" Stiles asked quietly. I gave him a blank stare which gave him the exact answer he needed. I basically was. Stiles nodded and quickly turned back around, opening his textbook to avoid more uncomfortable eye contact with me.</p><p>Jackson walked in right after the bell in all his rich kid glory and sat in the seat next to mine, behind Scott. Leaning forward, he looked at Scott and Stiles. "Hey, testicle left and right," Jackson said to grab their attention. I snorted and tried to contain my chuckle, which only slightly worked. The two partners in crime lifted their heads, obviously not amused. "What the hell is a kanima?"</p><p>All three of us turned to Jackson with wide eyes. There was no way he should know that word. But before any of us could reply to Jackson, Coach Finstock slammed a textbook onto his desk. "Okay, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review: some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it." Well, that's a great way to motivate your class, Coach. "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question."</p><p>Some students raised their hands while Scott, Stiles, and I turned back to Jackson. "I was taken by Derek and his cronies and made to swallow something while he was talking about a snake being poisoned by its own venom or whatever. Then you wanna know what happened to me? Paralyzed from the neck down," Jackson explained, seething in rage. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"</p><p>"Kinda familiar with the sensation," Stiles said. <em>Wait, what?</em> I thought. <em>Did he seriously get paralyzed at the mechanic's garage? And is a kanima what we're up against? Derek is so going to get an earful.</em></p><p>"Wait," Scott said, pulling Jackson's unamused expression away from Stiles. "Why would they test you? Why would they think it's you?"</p><p>"How should I know?" Jackson countered. Maybe because Derek gave you the bite and hasn't heard anything from you since? I glanced between the three guys. Did Scott and Stiles know Derek bit Jackson?</p><p>"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.</p><p>Jackson shook his head with a shrug. "I don't know. All I heard from the leather twins was her name and something about Chemistry." I spotted Coach Finstock walking forward and I immediately leaned back in my chair, trying to seem like I wasn't a part of their conversation at all.</p><p>"Jackson!" Finstock yelled. Scott and Stiles turned back around. "Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"</p><p>"Um," Jackson floundered as he glanced around at the students around us, half of whom weren't actually paying any attention. "Just an undying admiration for my-my coach."</p><p>Coach Finstock smiled. "That's really kind of you." Jackson, true to his arrogant nature, grinned back and tilted his head back and forth, pleased with the feedback to his bullshit. But Finstock's smile turned into a frown. "Now, shut up! Shut it." Finstock turned to look at the other students. "Anybody else?"</p><p>As the lacrosse coach walked away, Scott grabbed Stiles's sleeve and pulled him closer to him. "How do we know it's not her?" Scott whispered.</p><p>"Because I looked into the eyes of the thing, okay, and what I saw was pure evil," Stiles explained. "And when I looked into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty-percent evil. Alright, maybe sixty. But you know, no more than forty on a good day."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to the two idiots. "That's not a good enough argument," I berated. "We need to do better than that."</p><p>Stiles sighed, glancing back at me. "I'm aware of that, thank you. I swear, it's not her. It can't be, alright? Lydia's fine." He started to turn back and face the board before realizing something. "Wait, 'we?'"</p><p>"I'm going to help you."</p><p>"But what about Derek?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Fuck Derek. I'm not in his pack."</p><p>First, my best friend got turned into a werewolf and brought into an incredibly complicated and dangerous world. Then Derek convinced me to help him basically build an army. On top of that, his training techniques pissed me off. Now, after kidnapping a teenager and forcibly testing him to see if he's a monster that Derek hadn't told me was terrorizing the town, he planned on testing another teenager in the middle of a school day which could only spell disaster. It was tiring me out. Scott and Stiles might not have been the smartest, but their intentions were clearly better than Derek's.</p><p>I looked up at the board and saw Lydia writing, but it didn't look right. She turned around crying as Finstock called out her name a few times. Finstock faced the class and asked, "Does anyone else wanna try answering? This time in English." Members of the class started laughing, which made me wanna hit them all. The poor girl was obviously in distress about something and they sat in their seats laughing at her. Lydia whipped back around to look at the board as if she didn't know what she had written.</p><p>"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked no one in particular. <em>Scott, have you ever seen Greek?</em></p><p>"No, actually, I think it is English," Stiles replied, showing Scott his phone. He then showed me a picture of the board mirrored. "Someone help me" written at least twenty times backward in chalk. Stiles might not have thought she was the kanima, but there was no way, after that, he could possibly think she was doing just fine.</p><p>After Econ, Stiles, Scott, and I walked to Chemistry together. "If she doesn't get paralyzed, I don't think Derek will just sit by," I told them, gripping my messenger bag tight as we walked through the hall. "His first instinct is to kill or be killed."</p><p>"Derek's not gonna kill her," Scott assured as the three of us walked into the Chemistry classroom, wholly unprepared for whatever Harris had in store for us. "Not without proof."</p><p>"So he tests her like he did with Jackson," Stiles said. "But when and where?"</p><p>They looked at Lydia sitting at one of the lab stations. "Considering Jackson heard Isaac and Erica say something about Chemistry, it's safe to say, they're going to try and do it at school," I told them. Our eyes were then drawn to Isaac and Erica walking into the class from the other door, both donning cocky grins that they never had before becoming werewolves.</p><p>"Then here and now," Scott said as Isaac and Erica locked their eyes on Lydia's form. We glanced at the empty seat beside Lydia and back at the two wolves near the back. That wasn't good.</p><p>Scott quickly grabbed the seat next to Lydia while Stiles and I took the empty lab to the left of them. Isaac and Erica sat at the lab table behind them. I looked back at Isaac and his stupid leather jacket and he made eye contact with me. The brunet glanced at Lydia with a pointed look and turned back to me, trying to tell me something. I shook my head at him in a silent plea to leave Lydia alone. I didn't like it one bit. I loved games, but it seemed like the damn classroom was about to become a game of cat and mouse. While I never truly liked Lydia, and I knew why Isaac didn't like her, it didn't make any of it right.</p><p>"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite,'" Harris opened as he walked to the front of his classroom and students finished taking their seats. "'The universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles on the shoulder as he passed him. I found myself smirking. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in the class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Stiles's jaw dropped at the insult, and I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. "Erica, take the first station and start--" He cut himself off because of multiple male students and one female student raising their hands in the hopes to be paired with her. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Mr. Harris looked back at Erica. "Start with Mr. McCall. Alright, next two, Stilinski and Eva. Then Isaac and Sara."</p><p>I forced myself not to turn to see Isaac's expression at being paired together for the first round of the assignment, waiting for everyone to be paired off and sent to their stations. I stayed at my table while Stiles moved to the one that Scott and Lydia were at, leaving the seat open for Isaac to plop himself down beside me.</p><p>"Why are you mad?" Isaac asked, picking up one of the ingredients for the experiment.</p><p>I didn't look up at him, staying focused on the instructions in front of me. "If you have to ask, then how well do you really know me?" I countered with a snappy attitude. </p><p>"Of course, I know you. Your favorite band is All Time Low. You've always wanted to travel to Argentina. Your favorite superhero is Nightwing. Your favorite flower is a tie between a red hibiscus and a tiger lily. And you've always said if you were to go to prison, it'd be for murder."</p><p>He wasn't wrong about anything he spouted off, but it made my heart ache. I shook my head and took in a deep breath. "You're a lot of things, Isaac, but a killer or unnecessarily cruel isn't one of them."</p><p>"So, what? You're switching sides to Dumb and Dumber?" Isaac swirled around the ingredients in the large beaker.</p><p>I huffed and finally looked at him. He looked like a darker version of himself. "I was never on Derek's side. I was on yours." His eyebrows lowered the slightest bit and he frowned. "But I won't compromise my principles for whatever you're a part of. Kitsune are tricksters, but we still have morals." Isaac didn't get the chance to reply.</p><p>Harris dinged the bell and everyone moved to a different station. I sat down next to Allison, the resident apprentice werewolf hunter. For a moment neither of us spoke. She probably didn't know about my involvement whatsoever.</p><p>I glanced over at the long-haired brunette who had befriended Lydia on her first day. "Was Scott able to tell you anything?" I asked.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Allison questioned, unsure of what I meant exactly, especially since she had no idea about me. Was I talking about the werewolves in the room or something completely mundane, like class?</p><p>I poured a liquid into the beaker. "About Isaac and Erica." I noticed her eye the two newest werewolves as well as Scott. "They can fill you in more about my involvement later, just know I'm well-aware of the situation and trying to help you."</p><p>She nodded slowly as she stirred the solution. "I know they're trying to get to Lydia, so I assume they think she's the kanima."</p><p>"They need to test her first. And if she fails the test, they're probably going to kill her." Allison snapped her head fully in my direction but Harris rang the bell again, not giving her the chance to reply. Gathering her things, Allison stood, ending up at the station with Erica while I sat at the station next to Scott who was with Stiles. In front of me were Isaac and Lydia, unfortunately. I leaned across the aisle briefly. "Just so we're clear, I don't like any of this."</p><p>"Same here," Scott replied.</p><p>Danny Mahealani, my temporary lab partner, didn't miss my disgruntled mood. "You alright, Sara?" Danny asked. While I didn't often talk to the lacrosse player, we were still on good terms due to his status as an all-around super nice guy and on the team with Isaac. We had also been partners for school projects a few times. I nodded and made an indistinct sound of affirmation. Danny didn't seem to believe it. "You and Isaac fighting?"</p><p>"You're more observant than you're given credit for. I guess you're more than muscles and cute dimples." Danny chuckled at my statement but didn't reply, focusing on the crystallized solution.</p><p>Harris dinged the bell once more. "Time!" he announced. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Danny grabbed the tongs and picked up one of our mostly-clear crystals. "Now, for the last part of the experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."</p><p>Humming, I plucked the crystal from the tongs and held it up. Rocky candy always tasted good, even if it made your teeth hurt. Danny grabbed another crystal and unhesitantly took a bite into it. As I brought mine to my mouth, I noticed Lydia take a crystal from Isaac. <em>Fuck, that's how they're testing her</em>.</p><p>Scott sprung from his seat and shouted the redhead's name, drawing the attention of everyone in the class. Lydia didn't hide her utter confusion. "What?"</p><p>Scott then realized his mistake at making a spectacle. Scott pulled back the stool and sat down. "Uh, nothing," he said. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Isaac, and I all watched as Lydia then slowly took a bite from the crystal. </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Scott reached over to me and pointed out the window. I looked out of it, passed Danny, and into the parking lot. There stood Derek leaning against his parked car. He knew she didn't get paralyzed and now he was waiting.</p><p>Immediately after class, skipping over going to the cafeteria for lunch, I followed Scott, Stiles, and Allison into Coach Finstock's empty office. He was barely ever in his office which made it prime real estate for students wanting to talk privately or hook up. Scott shut the door as we all faced each other. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," he told them.</p><p>"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.</p><p>"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes," Scott answered. Allison sighed in frustration, leaning her head back. "Especially after what happened at the pool." What happened at the pool? The more I learned from Scott and Stiles, the more disgruntled my fox-spirit grew.</p><p>"It's not her," Stiles argued.</p><p>"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened."</p><p>"It can't be her."</p><p>"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," I cut in, harshly setting my bag down on the desk and leaning against it. "He's going to kill her."</p><p>"So either we've gotta convince him he's wrong or we've gotta figure out a way to protect her," Allison said.</p><p>Scott looked at me. "Do you think you'd be able to convince Derek?" he asked.</p><p>I shook my head. "You obviously don't know him very well. I don't think there's any possible way I can get through to him. I'm not part of his pack, and I'm not his family. But if it's any consolation, I don't think he'll do anything here. Not at school. It's too public. That's why they needed Isaac back in school. They're keeping an eye on her."</p><p>"What about after school?" Allison asked. None of us had an answer for her. She ducked her head down to grab her bearings and then looked back up. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"</p><p>"By three o'clock?" Stiles clarified.</p><p>"There can be something in the bestiary," Allison pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles had a good point. I grimaced. It's seriously written in Archaic Latin?</p><p>Scott sighed but brightened up briefly. "Sara, Derek knows what a kanima is. Do you?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Just that it's supposed to be a werewolf but fucked it up somehow. Well, and that it's a scaly monster that only goes after murderers. Fun at parties." Stiles groaned but didn't say anything useful. "I might be able to talk to Isaac though. I don't know how well it will work, but it's worth a try."</p><p>"I think I may know someone who can translate it," Allison said.</p><p>"I-I can talk to Derek. . . maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her," Scott added. He glanced between each of us. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it. Okay?"</p><p>"What does that mean?" his secret-not-so-secret girlfriend asked.</p><p>"You can't heal like I do." Allison was so done with him. <em>Girl, please knock him down a peg</em>. "I just don't want you getting hurt." </p><p>Allison stood from her spot against the desk, dug into her bag, and pulled out a small crossbow, holding it up by her head. "I can protect myself." Stiles raised his hands like he was not expecting that, and I smirked. While hunters were, well, hunters, I had to hand it to her: she could be pretty gutsy. Scott glanced down and Allison noticed something was wrong. "What?" She set the crossbow down. "Did something else happen?"</p><p>Stiles and I glanced at each other, completely confused. "I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott told her. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, call me. Okay? 'Cause I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." I shifted my footing, totally uncomfortable listening to them have their heartfelt conversation. By the look on Stiles's face, he didn't like it either, instead focusing on the crossbow Allison had set down. Allison barely nodded. "We have until three."</p><p>Scott then turned to leave, but Stiles accidentally pulled the trigger for the crossbow. The bolt whistled through the air and Scott caught it right before it went through his head. "Ah. . ." Allison held out her hand to Stiles who handed her the weapon. "Sorry, sensitive trigger on that."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "It's a wonder you're still alive, Stiles."</p><p>He pointed at me, still super jittery. "Not helping."</p><p>"Well, how about this for helping," I said, holding out my hands, mildly ready to smack him. "Derek isn't going to be convinced, so we need to have a plan for after school, and to be safe, for the rest of the school day. There should always be one of us by Lydia's side and at the end of the day, we have to get her out. Remember what Finstock said in Econ? The midterm tomorrow is going to be hard and that we should form study groups."</p><p>"That'd be a good way to get her to come with us," Allison agreed. "We can meet in the library and get Jackson, too."</p><p>"Great," Scott said. "So Allison will get the translation, I'll talk to Derek, Sara will talk to Isaac, and Stiles will tail Lydia. Good luck." With that, the group disbanded with their missions in mind.</p><p>The halls were mostly empty, save a few straggling students passing through. As I walked down the halls, I tried to think of what to say to Isaac. I had been blunt with him earlier, but I needed to draw out the conversation to get one of them out of the way. The familiar weight in my bag led me to the idea of tying him up, but it wouldn't last long and I didn't know how I would tell my dad that I broke my chain dart without telling him what I'd been up to.</p><p>I could hear harsh voices conversing as I reached the intersection of another hall, so I slowed to a stop before the turn.</p><p>"I'll handle it," the male voice said. I realized quickly it was Isaac.</p><p>"You better," Erica replied with a growl before leaving him, walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>So not everything was going well in paradise. Good to know. That made it easy to sew dissension among the ranks. I leaned on the lockers, listening to Isaac's footsteps move towards me, but they faltered for a moment. He could probably smell me or hear my heartbeat. I heard him sigh as he rounded the corner and leaned on the locker in front of me. "You might find it difficult to hide now," he told me, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Who said I was hiding?" I asked, leaning my head back to look up at him. "We need to talk."</p><p>"I think we've talked plenty. I know where you stand now and it's not with me." Isaac scoffed and shook his head while biting his lip. After a moment, he turned his gaze back to me. "We had hoped you would understand. Lydia is dangerous and something needs to be done."</p><p>"I'm not doing anything without proof that it's her. Sure, she didn't turn after being bitten and didn't get paralyzed from the kanima venom, but there are plenty of creatures out there that we haven't encountered. It's possible she's one of them. I've always been the 'seeing is believing' type, and you know that. So, until I actually see her shift into a large, scaly, green monster, I will defend her. You've been a werewolf all of five minutes. I've been a kitsune my whole life." I took a threatening step closer, noticing his body tense at my movement. I lowered my voice and peered up at him. "If any of you get in my way, I will show you exactly what a kitsune is capable of with the right motivation. Don't force my hand."</p><p>"Sara, please." His voice cracked the slightest bit as he tried to conceal all emotion, but it didn't work.</p><p>"Isaac, you're my closest friend. I've always been protective of you and loyal without a fault, but not this time. I won't compromise my principles for anyone, even you. What Derek is doing is wrong, and I know you know it. This isn't you, Isaac. You're channeling all your emotions into this one task, and it'll burn you out. Werewolves are predators, but you don't have to be killers."</p><p>For a few seconds, all we could do was look into each other's eyes. I could see the conflicting emotions clouding his, darkening them. But they flashed yellow and he broke off the contact, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed in and out deeply a few times. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal. "Derek wants Erica and I to do it before school ends," he revealed, his jaw twitching. "He and Boyd are going to distract Scott. You need to get her out. I can't go against his order." The orders of an alpha were almost absolute, especially for a freshly turned wolf who was still learning control.</p><p>Reaching out, I placed a reassuring hand on his upper arm. "Thank you." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek before scurrying away. I had to find one of the others.</p><p>As the day drew to a close, sort of, I met up with Allison and Jackson during study hall, on our way to Lydia and Stiles in the library. Somehow, they had convinced the Queen Bee to join our fake study group, but Stiles wasn't exactly being subtle about anything.</p><p>We exited into the main hall together and Lydia shoved Stiles's hand off of her, growing more peeved and confused by the second. "If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Because we're meeting up with somebody else," Stiles explained.</p><p>"Why don't they just meet us at the library?" Lydia continued, eyeing Stiles with a mixture of sass and annoyance.</p><p>"Ah, that would've been a great idea! Too late."</p><p>Lydia raised a finger and moved to stop walking. "Okay, hold on--"</p><p>Jackson cut her off by grabbing her arm, forcing her to continue forward. "Lydia, shut up, and walk." It was a little harsher than I would've gone for, but it got the job done.</p><p>Allison, Stiles, and I shared exasperated glances but followed Jackson and Lydia out of the building and to the parking lot. I started towards my own car as there was no way in hell I was leaving it at school or being crammed in the back of Stiles's jeep with Lydia and Jackson.</p><p>"Wait, where are you--" Allison started to ask me.</p><p>"Five people in Stiles's crappy jeep doesn't exactly seem fun to me," I told her, ignoring the offended look on Stiles's face. "I've got my own car if you'd like to go with me."</p><p>"Oh, yes, please!" Lydia exclaimed, tearing away from Jackson and sidling up to my side. She hadn't been the one I was offering a ride to but alright. I shrugged mostly to myself and allowed both Allison and Lydia to follow me.</p><p>Allison sat in the back while Lydia climbed into the passenger seat as I started the car and buckled my seatbelt. I pulled out of the parking lot behind Stiles and followed him onto the road. We were going to Scott's but I had no idea where he lived.</p><p>For the first few minutes, the car interior was silent besides the radio playing, until Lydia decided to start talking. "Sara, right?" she asked. I made a small noise in affirmation. "You're friends with Isaac?"</p><p>"Um, yeah," I replied slowly. We were having difficulties at the moment, but yes.</p><p>"It seemed like he was acting kind of weird today. Like he was hit with some sort of confidence spell or something." Lydia laughed quietly, and Allison and I joined her, trying to act semi-normal. "But I guess we cope in different ways. His dad dying probably wasn't exactly easy." It sounded like she was actually concerned. For someone who had often ridiculed those around her, it seemed like she felt bad or sorry for him. There was a lot more to the red-head in my passenger seat than she let on, but I highly doubted she was the kanima. </p><p>You act like the animal you are. Scott was a literal puppy dog. Isaac loved affection and his hair being played with. Erica loved being around people. I'm quick-witted and solitary. Derek could growl at a tree stump. Boyd wanted a group to call home. Lydia? She was more a crow than a snake. If anyone was a snake, Jackson fit the bill.</p><p>The rest of the trip had the occasional chatter, mostly Lydia wondering where we were going, who we were meeting up with, why Jackson seemed pissier today, and how I started hanging out with them. Lydia was an incredibly curious person. With her chosen friends and curious nature, I knew without a doubt in my mind that she would find out about the supernatural soon.</p><p>I parked on the side of the street right behind Stiles's jeep. The moment we all got out of the cars, Lydia asked yet another question. "If we're studying at Scott's house, where's Scott?" She stomped up the stairs to the front door.</p><p>"He's meeting us here," Stiles told her, following close behind her, far closer than he should have comfortably been. "I think. I hope." The second we were inside, Stiles shut the door, locked all three locks, and peaked out the side window. I raised an eyebrow at him and Lydia looked at him like he was crazy. To be fair, he was probably close to it. "Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." After a tense moment, Stiles also grabbed a nearby chair and slid it under the doorknob. Lydia blatantly gestured to it. "And a murder." Stiles was not helping his case. "Yeah, it was bad."</p><p>I noticed Allison eye Jackson and glance up the stairs, hinting for him to get Lydia alone. "Lydia, follow me," Jackson said. "I need to talk to you for a minute."</p><p>Lydia let out a frustrated sigh. Today was not her day for avoiding weirdness. "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" she asked herself as she followed Jackson further into the house.</p><p>I turned to Stiles and Allison, who was pulling her crossbow out of her bag. "It shouldn't be long before they get here," I said before digging into my own bag. "Those measly locks and a chair aren't going to do anything against werewolves, trained or not." My hand wrapped around my chain dart and twin <em>dai-kunai</em>. The familiar weight of the ball and chain and knives was a comforting feeling. I tossed my bag to the side and attached the end of the chain to the small ring of one of the <em>kunai</em>, slipping the other into my jacket pocket. I then looked up and noticed both Allison and Stiles staring. "What?"</p><p>"I-is that a <em>kusarigama</em>?" Allison asked.</p><p>I snorted. "What, no. That's a sickle on a chain." I glanced down at my weapon. "Well, okay, I guess it's similar. But it's more like a mix of a meteor hammer and rope dart."</p><p>"Like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat!" Stiles blurted with excitement. Allison and I gave him blank looks. He nodded a few times before shaking his head and pointing at me. "I didn't know kitsune fought with actual weapons."</p><p>"Because you're such an expert on me," I replied sarcastically. "Keep an eye out, would you?" Stiles turned back to the window while I unwound the chain and looped it in my left hand, holding onto the part of the chain right before the <em>kunai</em> with my other hand. The interior of the house wouldn't provide for much in the way of using the whole chain, but that wouldn't hinder me too much. And I wasn't planning on killing anyone, only minor injuries and stalling.</p><p>"Uh, guys," Stiles muttered, worry clouding his voice. "They're here." Allison and I moved closer to the window and moved aside the curtain, seeing Derek and his three betas standing across the street. Stiles pulled out his phone and handed it to Allison. "Call Scott."</p><p>Allison went to Scott's contact in Stiles's phone and called her boyfriend. The moment he answered, she greeted, "It's me. . . You need to get here now. Right now. They're here." Allison hung up after getting an answer from Scott. "He said he's on his way." She handed Stiles back his phone.</p><p>I impatiently swung the knife back and forth as we waited for Scott to arrive. The sun had just set and we were getting antsy. Allison pulled out her own phone and stared at it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Stiles asked after turning away from the window.</p><p>"I think, I think I have to call my dad," she told us, on the verge of breaking down. I thought hunters were supposed to be good under pressure. Someone needed some better training.</p><p>"If he finds you here, you and Scott--"</p><p>"I know," Allison interrupted. <em>Are they seriously more concerned about a high school relationship?</em> "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."</p><p>I bit my lip and shook my head to myself, not letting me voice my own option for backup. I would not call my mother. "Whatever happens, I'm not backing away without a fight."</p><p>Stiles looked back and forth between the window and mine and Allison's weapons. "I got an idea," he whispered, trying to keep the chance of them hearing his plan down to a minimum. "Shoot one of them."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Allison asked quietly.</p><p>"We told Scott we can protect ourselves. So let's do it. At least give it a shot, right?"</p><p>"Stiles, Scott caught an arrow, they can, too," I pointed out.</p><p>Stiles was practically bouncing in place. "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight. So if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off."</p><p>I shook my head fervently, glaring at the anxious human. "You don't know the power of an alpha, Stiles. If Derek doesn't leave, they won't. And a single arrow won't scare him away." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling before I had an idea. "It'll slow them down though. Shoot one in the stomach or leg. They'll more likely see an arrow coming for their head."</p><p>Allison nodded and looked out the window. "Which one?"</p><p>"Derek. Yeah, shoot him," Stiles said, breathing heavily.</p><p>"No, choose one of the other three. Derek will catch it regardless," I argued.</p><p>"You mean two," Allison corrected.</p><p>I looked at Stiles, both of us furrowing our eyebrows. "Uh, no, I mean three." I took a step forward and looked out the window with Allison. Only Erica and Boyd stood next to Derek. <em>Where did Isaac go?</em> Stiles voiced my internal question as Allison got ready to shoot her crossbow. Then I heard a struggle and turned around, only to see exactly where Isaac had gone. Allison landed off to the side and Isaac grabbed Stiles tossing him in the other direction. Taking a few steps away from the door to give me room, I began swinging the knife backward, staring up at my best friend whose eyes glowed yellow. "You don't want to do this."</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I want," Isaac replied.</p><p>My eyes flashed orange as I hurled the <em>kunai</em> towards him and he caught it mid-air instead of dodging it. Sending a loop down the chain, it wrapped around his wrist and I tugged hard. Isaac's body jerked forward and I kicked him square in the chest which sent him flying back and landing next to Stiles on the living room floor with a thud and a groan. I folded back the chain to collect the knife, still standing in front of the door.</p><p>"Dude, your girlfriend's scary." That wasn't the right thing for Stiles to say as Isaac grabbed him by the shirt collar and sent him flying towards me.</p><p>Dodging him, I immediately started swinging the knife again, letting the chain blur around me as I used the swinging to build up momentum for the weapon. Isaac stood warily just out of range of the swinging projectile, searching for an opening. His patience ended quickly and he moved forward during one of the backswings, only for me to kick the knife with my boot to send it in the opposite direction. The sharp tip of the <em>kunai</em> sliced through the front of his shirt and he growled in pain, his fangs and claws coming out to play as he rushed forward to grab me and get passed the range of the knife.</p><p>We grappled and dodged, me using the chain to wrap around his wrist and avoid being sliced by his claws while he avoided being cut by the knife. I kneed him in the already healed chest, but Isaac grabbed my arm and brought me to the floor with him. I swung my legs around, locking one across his chest, the other over his throat, and gripping his forearm against my abdomen with the chain.</p><p>Isaac brought his arm up, my body coming with and flying across him to land on the wood floor hard. My hands lost the grip on the chain. The boy stood and grabbed ahold of my chain weapon, only to toss it behind him. I kicked up onto my feet, pulled out my other <em>kunai</em>, and readied it in my hand. I could see the exasperation on his face.</p><p>Rushing forward and slashing his claws in a downward arc, I moved behind his arm, hooked my foot behind his ankle, and pulled him down. I climbed on top of him, pinning his wrist with my hand and his other arm with my knee in the crook of his elbow before he could make a move to get up and held the knife against his throat threateningly. "Don't move."</p><p>Both of us breathed heavily, our chests heaving violently. The beanie on my head had been lost during our struggle. "We're still friends, right?" Isaac asked as his claws and fangs retracted and yellow eyes turned back to their natural beautiful blue.</p><p>My scoff turned into a laugh which he joined in with. "Yeah, we're still friends, but according to Stiles, we're apparently dating."</p><p>His eyebrows raised and mouth opened and closed like he was contemplating something. "Well, would you. . . be okay with that?"</p><p>My eyebrows shot up to my hairline before I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. "Seriously? You ask that now?"</p><p>He nodded and shrugged as best he could in the position we were in. "As good a time as any, I guess." He hurled his hips up, catching me by surprise as he used one of his legs to wrap around me and pull me off of him. Knocking my knife to the side, Isaac straddled my hips and pinned my wrists to the floor with a cheeky smile. </p><p><em>Little shit, bitch move, distracting me like that</em>. Although I had to admit, I didn't mind the position, but I still glared at him and said, "I hate you so much."</p><p>"Except you don't." Sometimes I wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth.</p><p>My eyes shifted away from Isaac at the sight of Scott coming up behind him, dragging a paralyzed Erica. Scott dropped her and Isaac quickly got off me, moving to attack Scott instead. But after a few well-placed hits, Isaac went down. I nodded to Scott and Allison held out a hand to me, helping me off the floor.</p><p>After picking up my weapons and beanie, I gladly opened the front door for Scott, who literally threw an Erica and Isaac out. Stiles, Allison, and I stood behind Scott on the front porch, staring down a visibly peeved Derek and a stoic Boyd.</p><p>Derek looked up from his betas to the one who kept defying his invitations. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek announced. "You're not an omega. You're already an alpha. . . of your own pack." He then bared his pearly whites in the smile that usually got every girl to swoon. "But you know you can't beat me."</p><p>"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott countered. Derek frowned as he was finally aware of the sirens in the distance. I didn't know the cops had been called, but it had probably been Lydia.</p><p>But our attention was drawn by a hissing noise coming from on top of the house. We left the porch to stand near Derek and Boyd and spotted the kanima crawling on the roof. It looked at us and made a sound like a mixture of a hiss and growl. The sight of it sent a chill down my spine. A giant lizard wasn't what I ever thought I'd see in my lifetime.</p><p>"Get them out of here," Derek ordered Boyd.</p><p>Lydia then came marching out of the house looking royally pissed. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded. If she was standing right there and we had just seen the kanima, it definitely wasn't her. So that left the one person who was missing.</p><p>Scott voiced the outcome of my train of thought. "It's Jackson."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Frenemy & Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Here, where the sky's falling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm covered in blue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm running and I'm crawling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fighting for you"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Homesick by Dua Lipa</em>
</p><p>Derek turned to me. "You think you can keep up?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm faster than you," I guaranteed. I quickly turned to Allison. "My keys are in my bag. Take Lydia home." Then Derek and I took off running, chasing after the lizard monstrosity that terrorized the town.</p><p>Wrapping the chain around my body tightly to keep it from jingling, I followed closely behind Derek as he tracked it by scent. A tall fence came into sight, so we ran up and flung ourselves over the top, landing on our feet. Derek shifted and my eyes glowing bright orange. He growled and we followed the kanima into an industrial area.</p><p>Derek slowed to a stop, so I did, too, unfurling the chain and letting the <em>kunai</em> hang low to the ground. "Where'd it go?" I asked quietly, my eyes darting around.</p><p>"Up," he replied, looking up at the bridge above us. "Give me a second to figure out which way."</p><p>He didn't get his second as we turned around and spotted the kanima who had dropped down from the bridge. Derek growled at the sight of it, and I began swinging the blade. Derek avoided blows by its claws while I stayed a good distance away and took shots at it with the <em>kunai</em>, but it seemed incredibly aware of both our positions. Derek swung his fist with as much force as he could but missed, hitting the concrete column behind the creature.</p><p>The kanima shoved Derek towards me. I narrowly avoided slicing through Derek, diving to the side. Derek picked up a discarded car door and the kanima began slicing at it, so I swung the <em>kunai</em> towards it, allowing the chain to wrap around its claws. For a moment, I naively thought I had it, but the kanima used the tight chain to hurl my body towards the closest column and climbed up a different one.</p><p>Derek growled again as he helped me up, pain shooting up my spine. The kanima perched itself into the underbelly of the bridge and hissed. An explosion of light blinded us, allowing it to jump down and attack, throwing Derek to the side and kicking me away.</p><p>A car skidded to a stop nearby, illuminating the creature with the headlights. I looked up from the ground to see a man holding a gun out and begin shooting, emptying an entire clip into the kanima's chest. A hunter. I immediately took off and hid behind one of the bridge supports a good distance away with my hand covering my mouth to muffle the sound of my heavy breathing. The kanima had fallen to the ground. That meant it was dead, right? The hunter had killed it. Killed Jackson. None of that sat right with me, but I couldn't let the hunter see me.</p><p>I allowed my breathing to slow, only to be alarmed by the sound of the kanima hissing once again. I didn't know if it was necessarily good or bad. On the one hand, Jackson was still alive. On the other hand, that meant he was still the kanima. Some might've seen that as a lose-lose situation, but as much as I loved pissing off Jackson, that didn't mean he deserved to die. It wasn't his fault the bite didn't turn him into a werewolf. Well, technically, it was his fault for being a bad person, but still, he hadn't chosen to be a homicidal lizard, just a homicidal wolf.</p><p>It wasn't until the hunter left that I got out of my poor hiding spot. I folded up the chain and <em>kunai</em> and shoved it in my jacket pocket. Rubbing my face with my hands, I groaned aloud and began walking. If only I had Allison's number so she could pick me up with my own damn car. Or even Stiles or Scott's numbers.</p><p>I had lost Derek, meaning I couldn't chase after the kanima any longer, so instead, I made my way towards the abandoned train station. I had to check on Isaac no matter what Boyd or Erica would say about me being there.</p><p>My footsteps down the stairs echoed throughout the station. I raised my hands in surrender at the sight of a wolfed-out Boyd who growled at me as I reached the bottom step. "Chill, Boyd," I requested. "I come in peace."</p><p>"Why should I trust that?" he asked.</p><p>"Because if I wanted to hurt you, I would've." I lowered my hands and looked around, seeing a still paralyzed Erica laying closeby. "When she's no longer paralyzed, you should bring her home and also go home yourself. Wouldn't want your parents to worry."</p><p>Boyd folded his arms over his chest, his wolf-features disappearing. "And Isaac?"</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure he was alright, I swear." I put my hands in my jacket pockets and took a few steps closer. "Where'd you put him?" Boyd nodded towards some of the crates in the opposite direction of Erica. "Thanks." I made my way towards the spot Boyd gestured to, only to see a small sleeping area behind the crates that had been set up and a still unconscious Isaac laying on a bedroll. It must've been where he usually slept.</p><p>Walking around the crates, I knelt next to him and brushed a few curls out of his face. He looked at peace while asleep, like an angel. Thankfully, Isaac didn't seem to be in any pain. The long slice down his perfectly toned torso had already healed, but he would need a new shirt. I blushed and looked away from him. </p><p><em>I'm watching my incredibly handsome best friend sleep</em>, I thought. <em>This is weird</em>. Sighing, I moved to lean against one of the crates next to him. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad to tell him I'd be staying at a friend's house to study for the Econ midterm the next day. My parents did not need to know what I was truly up to. Resting my head against the crate, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax. I could hear Boyd rustling about, making sure Erica was comfortable, but her paralysis wouldn't wear off for at least an hour unless they started draining some of her blood to draw the toxin out.</p><p>The abandoned station was quiet until the werewolf next to me groaned and stretched. Isaac sat up and rolled his neck. Scott must've hit him pretty hard. Once Isaac realized where he was, he looked around more and spotted me sitting behind him. A puppy-dog smile sprouted across his face like we hadn't just fought in Scott's living room.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted, fully turning to face me with his legs crossed. "Didn't think I'd see you here, honestly."</p><p>"Just because I don't agree with Derek's methods, doesn't mean I don't care about all of you."</p><p>He nodded, still smiling, and reached up to rub his head. "I'm sorry. . . about everything, I guess. We should've been working together, not against each other."</p><p>"It's alright. No hard feelings."</p><p>He dropped his hand to his lap and chuckled. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"It's not Lydia."</p><p>Isaac frowned. "Wait, what? But the venom didn't work on her."</p><p>I shrugged and shook my head. "Yeah, I have no idea how. But Derek and I chased the kanima after Lydia walked out of Scott's house. Plain as day, everyone saw. Well, except you, I guess."</p><p>Isaac's jaw dropped open a little and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why the hell did you chase after it?"</p><p>I shifted forward, waving my hand, and not liking his tone. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Let Derek handle it!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Guys!" Isaac and I snapped our heads in the direction of Boyd's voice. He stood with his arms across his chest nearby, obviously having heard us in the echoing underground station. "Stop yelling at each other." Isaac and I sighed together and looked away from Boyd. "You're both children. Anyway, where's Derek?"</p><p>"I dunno," I told him honestly, shrugging my shoulders. "Lost him after a hunter showed up. The hunter emptied all his bullets into the thing and it just got up. Derek probably kept following the kanima, but I couldn't tell you where. If he needs help, he'll howl." Neither beta looked particularly happy, but they begrudgingly accepted it.</p><p>Silence passed between us as Boyd returned to Erica's side. It was mildly tense and I folded my knees closer to my chest to set my chin on them.</p><p>"Hey," Isaac said quietly, crawling closer and sitting next to me. "You should go home and get some sleep. It's been a. . . a long day."</p><p>I gently smiled and moved my head to his shoulder. "I already told my parents I wouldn't be coming home tonight. They think I'm studying at a friend's house."</p><p>"You didn't tell them? Aren't they kitsune, too?"</p><p>"My mom is, but. . ." I took in a deep breath and huffed. "They stopped telling me things when my brother died in the Hale House fire. I figured out on my own that hunters moved in and an alpha was on a rampage. I don't really want them to know that I've gotten myself involved. I doubt they'd approve."</p><p>"That was how Riichi died?"</p><p>Sometimes I forgot the occupants of the house fire weren't common knowledge, especially since Riichi had been a child, so his name hadn't been disclosed to the public. Of course, a fair amount of people knew, like friends of my parents and the police, but he wasn't listed in the newspaper like most of the others. "Yep. He and Derek's little sister had the day off from school, so he was hanging out with her. Doubt Kate Argent knew he wasn't a werewolf when she decided to light it up. Or she didn't care. I mean, there were humans in the house, too. Either way, it hit us all pretty much the same way. We withdrew from each other. It seriously sucks when a river kitsune dies."</p><p>"A river kitsune?" I picked up my head to see Isaac's pinched features and smiled sadly. He looked so adorable when confused.</p><p>"There are thirteen types of kitsune. While we all have some of the same abilities, there are some that are specific to each type, and if you know a kitsune's type then you can kinda figure out their personality from it. My mom's an ocean kitsune, very go-with-the-flow but quick-tempered. Riichi. . . Riichi was a river kitsune. They're kind and good and patient. They're healers." My voice broke as a tear rolled down my cheek. Isaac wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. "He was the glue that kept us all talking and together, could calm the rest of us down. Probably why I've latched myself onto this shit, so I don't have to go home." I picked myself up and out of his hold, wiping away the stray tear. "Sorry, that was like a lot of exposition you probably didn't need."</p><p>Isaac smiled at me. "Sara, it's okay. You spend so much time trying to help me, I think I can return the favor."</p><hr/><p>The first thing I noticed the next day at school was people putting up security cameras. At my side, Isaac was eyeing them warily. He leaned down as we walked passed the technician on a ladder and said, "I don't like this."</p><p>"That makes two of us," I replied. Adjusting my bag, we continued on to our lockers, silently making note of every camera we saw. He leaned on the locker next to mine as I dug out the stuff I would need for class. "They're covering every inch of the school."</p><p>"What does that mean for us?" he asked, keeping his voice low and watching the students passing by.</p><p>"Allison's grandfather is the principal, right?" Isaac nodded in response. "It means hunters are keeping tabs on the students. They'll know who talks to who. They'll keep an eye on anything suspicious. They're monitoring the supernatural." Isaac pinched his nose in frustration and I couldn't blame him. "I'll see you in Chem, kay?" I patted his shoulder and walked away only to be stopped by Allison halfway down the hall.</p><p>"You see what I see?" she asked slowly, eyes glancing around the hall but trying not to act too strange.</p><p>I begrudgingly nodded. "Yeah, way to go <em>Eagle Eye</em> on us. Do you have my keys? I got my bag from Scott when I got here but he said you still have my keys."</p><p>"Oh, right!" She dug through her pockets and pulled out my <em>Fullmetal Alchemist</em> keychain, handing it to me. "Not a scratch, I promise, and it's in the parking lot. Only used it to bring Lydia home then I came and got mine, so yours has been here all night. I also wanted to say thanks for, you know, helping us out. I don't think I would've been able to hold off Isaac and Erica alone before Scott got there. And Stiles definitely wouldn't have been able to deal with either of them."</p><p>My head bobbed up and down slowly as I waited for the chance to bow out of the conversation. "It was no problem. If you need help with anything else, feel free to ask. Now I gotta--"</p><p>"Actually, there is one--"</p><p>I raised my hand, which effectively silenced her. "I'm gonna stop you there, Allison. While last night was a real bonding experience--super fun--my offer was mostly rhetorical. Save it for solving a puzzle, protecting someone else, or fighting something. I'm not actually friends with any of you. Me not thinking Lydia should die without concrete evidence doesn't exactly put me in your weird friend group. I'm friends with Isaac, and that's about it. Sorry for being blunt, but honestly, this is the first time we've actually had a real conversation, so forgive me for not being warm and fuzzy. Now, I've really gotta get to class, so see ya."</p><p>With that, I saluted her and went to boring ole class. The day passed by slowly and I didn't see Stiles or Jackson at all, which creeped me out. Allison and Scott were jittery the whole time and Lydia seemed like she was the only one acting normal, despite the previous night. Found out the next day that Stiles had kidnapped Jackson and held him in a prison transport vehicle. Figured that was what Allison wanted help with.</p><p>A few days later, the first thing I was greeted with was a smiling Isaac leaning against my locker with his hands behind his back. Usually, his smile was welcomed, but something was off about it. I quirked up an eyebrow as I walked up to him. "Good morning," he greeted, moving out of my way so I could open my locker.</p><p>"Why are you so cheery?" I asked, cutting right to the chase as I pried open the metal door.</p><p>"What, I can't be happy on a sunny morning? Life is short, and if school is the only sense of normalcy I can get right now without talk of hunters, the full moon, or a killer lizard, then I will gladly smile and enjoy it. Especially if I'm with my best friend." Sometimes I absolutely hated the word "friend." Regardless, I didn't buy any of his shit for a moment, never losing my skeptical expression. He pulled his hands out from behind his back, one of them holding a small paper bag. "Muffin? They're banana bread, your favorite."</p><p>He was definitely up to something and not good at being subtle about it. It made me torn between smacking him and kissing him. But I could smell the banana bread and I hadn't eaten before driving to school. Clearing my throat, I gingerly took the bag. "I don't know what you're up to, but if it gets me free food, I will gladly fall right into the trap." Unfolding the top of the bag, I peered inside and beamed at the sight of two muffins. I folded it back up and set the bag on the floor of my locker. "Ask what you wanna ask."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Isaac questioned, not so nonchalantly.</p><p>"Your face screams, 'I'm up to no good,' so out with it. Why are you buttering me up with food? The last time you brought me one of my favorite foods, it was a white chocolate raspberry scone and you had forgotten to do a homework assignment for English and asked to copy mine. So, what do you want this time?"</p><p>His small scoff turned into a chuckle. "Nothing gets passed you. Derek wants us to get close to Scott and Stiles to figure out who the kanima is. He said they probably know. I doubt they would wanna be friends after what happened with the whole Lydia thing, and you seem to be on their good side, so I just figured I'd ask you."</p><p>Did Derek not hear Scott that night? Scott literally said it out loud. "It's Jackson, duh. Scott told me that after Derek sliced the kanima's throat, it changed back into the biggest douche in the school. My words, not Scott's. Also, Jackson was the only other person at Scott's house, but we didn't see him at all when we saw the kanima. Seriously, Derek can be as thick as a bag of bricks." I pulled out one of the muffins before slamming my locker shut. "But good call on realizing Jekyll and Hyde would be skeptical with you getting cozy with them."</p><p>"Maybe he just wanted confirmation. . . So even though the venom paralyzed Jackson, he's still the kanima? That doesn't make any sense." Isaac shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. If only it was my hands running through his hair.</p><p>I hummed and shrugged. "It is weird, but maybe it's because the kanima and Jackson are two separate things. I mean, Jackson is the captain of the swim team but the kanima is afraid of water."</p><p>"True." Isaac still didn't look particularly pleased but accepted the answer. "I'm still very curious about Lydia though."</p><p>"You and me both, Izzy."</p><p>Later, while on my way to lunch to meet up with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, Stiles slid to a stop in front of me, looking freaked out and out of breath, but what was new? "I need to talk to you," he started with, skipping over any potential pleasantries.</p><p>"Hi, Stiles," I greeted, my voice heavily doused in sass. "How are you doing? How's your day been? It's lovely to see you, too."</p><p>He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Look, sorry, but it's more important than asking about the weather. Lydia, for whatever amazing reason, knows Archaic Latin and translated more pages from the bestiary for Allison. Apparently, the kanima is being controlled by someone and is supposed to be a werewolf but is conflicted about something so it can't be one until it resolves whatever problem it has. Allison thinks Jackson's problem has to do with his parents."</p><p>"You know, I could've told you about like half of that. Derek, too."</p><p>"What, really?" Stiles frowned and slouched in an exaggerated manner. "And you didn't tell us?"</p><p>"Dude, I grew up on tales of the boogeyman kanima. It's kinda hard to figure out what's actually real and what's made up for a story." Then I pointed at him. "And, to be fair, I did tell you it was supposed to be a werewolf but fucked it up and none of you asked for more info."</p><p>Stiles stared at me for a quick before conceding. "Totally forgot about that. It was a tense day."</p><p>"Probably no more tense than Jackson getting a restraining order on you and Scott. I'm going to lunch now. Talk to me when you have something important to talk about." I waved him off and hurried down the hall, completely annoyed with everyone and their lack of paying attention and communicating well. Some of the problems we were all facing could be solved faster if Scott and Derek decided to work together, but no, they're doing a dick-measuring contest instead.</p><p>Only an hour was left in school when Isaac and I found out Erica mysteriously had detention with none other than Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and some other lacrosse player named Matt. All I knew about him was his status as a lacrosse player and his proficiency with a camera.</p><p>"I used to be friends with him," Isaac told me offhandedly after Erica split ways with us at my locker.</p><p>"Really? And what happened to that?" I asked while closing my bag and shouldering the strap.</p><p>"I dunno." Isaac shrugged. "He kinda just stopped talking to me. Then shortly after that, I met you, so it wasn't a huge loss." He nudged me with his elbow and grinned.</p><p>I snorted and rolled my eyes before shutting my locker. "Wanna get pizza or something after school? I don't know about you but lunch didn't fill me up at all. Boyd's got work and Erica got herself into her own mess, so they can both suck it." If only it could be as a date, but I couldn't make that distinction.</p><p>"I don't think the cafeteria pizza legally counts as pizza, so hell yeah."</p><p>The moment the final bell rang, Isaac and I hightailed it out of school, practically running to my car. After the quick drive to one of the local pizza places, we slid into a booth and ordered a large meat lovers pizza. When it was brought out by the waiter, we both picked up a slice and raised them like we were toasting with drinks.</p><p>"To the craziness that is our lives," I said with a smile and a small bow of my head.</p><p>"I think it's evolved passed crazy." Nevertheless, Isaac also smiled and we tapped our pizza slices together before digging in. He groaned after taking a bite. "Best pizza in town, I swear."</p><p>"Any pizza seems that way after school pizza."</p><p>"Right, you are."</p><p>I could only eat two slices before I became full, but Isaac easily finished the rest of the pizza. Strange mix between being a teenage boy and a werewolf. While mildly disgusting to watch, I still found it entertaining. Before his dad's death, he mostly picked at his food and ate only what he had to. Part of it probably came from needing more calories, but the other part was his increased confidence and surety in himself. It was nice to see.</p><p>Isaac wiped off his fingers with a napkin but didn't notice the spot of pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. I chuckled a little and grinned. Isaac didn't miss my reaction. "What?" he asked, looking at me strangely, setting the used napkin down slowly.</p><p>"Nothing." I picked up my cup of water and took a sip. Don't be a cliché, I told myself.</p><p>"You're a filthy little liar."</p><p>I simply nodded. "I know."</p><p>"I hate you." His smile said otherwise.</p><p>"Except you don't."</p><p>Once I had paid, Isaac confided that he really did not want to go back to Derek yet, so I took him to my house instead. I couldn't blame him. Derek was an acquired taste and had serious issues to work out. Hopefully, him being proved wrong might change his attitude a little bit. </p><p>The house was empty when we walked in, except for our orange tabby, Simba. Isaac slowly took a few steps further into the entryway, looking around as I shut the door. He hadn't been over in about a month. Not since before he had been bitten. Simba meowed as he ran to the entryway.</p><p>"Hey, buddy," I greeted Simba, then I quickly added, "Shoes," before Isaac passed from the linoleum to the hardwood floor, setting down my bag and taking my boots off as well. My mom wouldn't be happy if she saw any dirt or mud tracked in.</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry." Isaac fumbled as he struggled to take off his shoes, almost falling over in the process. I smiled and shook my head at the adorable brunet as I picked up the ridiculously calm cat. Seriously, someone could start strangling him and he would just take it. He set his shoes next to mine by the shoe rack. He then stood up straight and we walked into the living room together. "It's been, what, a month or so? Your mom makes the best bread."</p><p>I playfully punched his shoulder and made my way to the couch, sitting down on it the long way with Simba still in my other arm. Simba moved to lay on my stomach. "When she gets home, I bet if you ask her, she'll make you some. You've always been her favorite. Maybe a homemade loaf will put a smile on Derek's face for once."</p><p>A loud laugh escaped him which he quickly tried to stop but failed miserably. I couldn't help but laugh with him. He shook his head erratically, body shaking with laughter. "You don't have to live with him," he finally got out. Isaac picked up my legs and sat down under them, my knees over his lap. "I doubt anything will put a genuine smile on his face."</p><p>I scratched behind Simba's ears and he started purring, my grin slowly leaving my face. "You know," I started slowly, Isaac turning his head to look at me, "you don't have to live with him. Betas don't always live with their alphas, especially if they're not blood-related. My parents have always loved you, and we have an extra room."</p><p>"Riichi's room."</p><p>I shrugged. "He's not using it."</p><p>Isaac gave me a small smile. "I appreciate the offer, but you don't actually mean it." He raised his hand to stop me from replying. "And don't ask how I know that. I'm probably one of the few people who do. If our roles were reversed, I'd offer you Camden's room to be nice, but I wouldn't actually want anyone in it. Because it's his and no one else's. And it's okay to think that."</p><p>The corners of my mouth twitched up. "What did I do to deserve you?"</p><p>He leaned towards me conspiratorially, with a smirk and one of his eyebrows raised the slightest bit. "You fell from the sky, of course."</p><p>"Oh, and you crawled out of the earth? If anything, you've got it backward, angel."</p><p>Isaac shook his head and tut-tutted. "Always with the nicknames. What will I ever do with you?" </p><p><em>I can think of a few things</em>, I thought, but I couldn't let myself say it out loud. "I guess you'll have to think of something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Raving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's all over now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before it has begun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We've already won"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy</em>
</p><p>School was not something I wanted to attend the next day. Not after a fun night with Isaac and a morning of finding out what had transpired during Erica's detention. 'School fight' my ass. But one good thing came out of it: Scott had joined Derek's pack with the sole condition of them catching Jackson, not killing him. At least they were finally working together and not against each other. On the other hand, the school was buzzing about an underground concert going on on Friday which Scott had figured out Jackson had bought a ticket for by tailing him. Jackson had also freaked out the person selling the tickets, so a whole bunch of people were unable to get any.</p><p>Figures, even while being controlled, Jackson was a huge dick.</p><p>While studying with Isaac at the train station, Derek waltzed in, putting his phone in his pocket. "You two, up," he ordered. "We're going somewhere."</p><p>Isaac and I shared a look before turning to the alpha werewolf. "To a black site so you can dump our dead bodies?" I questioned while smirking.</p><p>"Don't tempt me." Derek spun his hand around. "Hurry up. We're meeting Scott at the vet clinic."</p><p>"So you are having us put down?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Come on, Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to have a pet fox," I added.</p><p>"I can't believe there's two of you." If only I could have Derek's exasperated expression framed and hung on my wall.</p><p>Isaac and I laughed together but listened to him anyway. We set our pencils down and closed our textbooks then stood up and followed Derek out of the station and to his car. "Why are we going to the vet?" Isaac asked seriously as Derek drove, peaking his head between the two front seats and playing with a few strands of my hair.</p><p>"Dr. Deaton is knowledgeable about the supernatural for unknown reasons," Derek explained. "It's not unheard of. But it means he might know how to help us with the kanima."</p><p>"How do we know he'll help?"</p><p>"We don't." Derek didn't sound too particularly pleased, but when did he ever? And I definitely knew Deaton would help.</p><p>The drive to the vet clinic was short and silent for the rest of the way with nothing but the sound of the car filling the void. Isaac continued playing with my hair up until Derek pulled into the clinic parking lot. We each climbed out of the car, Isaac particularly struggling because of being relegated to the backseat and having to climb over the folded passenger seat to get out. Why he had insisted on sitting in the back and letting me be in the front, I'll never have a clue.</p><p>Scott unlocked the front door to the building as we got closer. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked, looking between Isaac and Derek. I didn't miss the lack of mentioning me.</p><p>Isaac and I followed Derek inside. "I need him," Derek answered.</p><p>"I don't trust him." <em>Does that mean he trusts me?</em></p><p>Isaac and I went around Derek who had stopped walking. "Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either," Isaac replied.</p><p>"And Derek really doesn't care," Derek added in the third-person. I snickered and leaned on a surface with Isaac. "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"</p><p>"That depends," a voice said from behind Isaac and me. I turned to see Dr. Deaton leaning against the wall. His simple presence just radiated wisdom. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"</p><p>Scott said, "Save him," at the same time Derek said, "Kill him."</p><p>The two looked at each other. "Save him," Scott repeated, looking at the older werewolf pointedly. Derek's shoulders slumped a little as he turned away from Scott and they looked at the vet. "Save him."</p><p>"Come on back," Deaton told us. Isaac and I stood and we all began following Deaton to the examination room. "How's Simba doing?"</p><p>While Scott and Derek donned confused expressions, I happily replied, "He's doing good, Doc. Although, I think my dad's been feeding him too much since he's getting a little chubby."</p><p>The vet laughed. "Of course, Michael's always been a sucker for cute animals." Like foxes.</p><p>We entered the exam room. I stood between Isaac and Scott while Deaton pulled out a small wooden box filled with glass jars with symbols on the lids. Isaac immediately tried to grab one. Derek's hand shot out, grabbing Isaac's wrist. "Watch what you touch," Derek said harshly, pulling Isaac's hand back. I chuckled and patted Isaac's back.</p><p>Deaton was looking at the various jars, thinking over what he had been asked to figure out. Isaac leaned down to look at the jars without touching them. "So, what are you, some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. <em>Oh my god, Isaac, you can't just ask that.</em></p><p>Deaton looked at him with an amused grin. "No, I'm a veterinarian." Isaac awkwardly half-nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's gonna be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."</p><p>"We're open to suggestions," Derek told him.</p><p>"What about an effective offense?" Isaac posed.</p><p>"We already tried." Derek glanced from Isaac to Deaton. "I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." So the hunter that night was an Argent. I would assume Allison's dad based on how old the man had looked.</p><p>"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked him.</p><p>"One: it can't swim."</p><p>"Does that go for Jackson as well?"</p><p>"No," Scott answered. "He's the captain of the swim team."</p><p>"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," Deaton explained. He turned around and dug through one of the drawers, Isaac standing up as we all watched the doctor. Deaton pulled out a metal charm and held it up to show us. "A puppet and a puppeteer." He set the charm down on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"</p><p>"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott waved his hand for emphasis. "His mother died pregnant, too. And she was maybe murdered." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Scott. When did he learn that? "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."</p><p>"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac added. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies, too."</p><p>"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"</p><p>Isaac leaned subtly against me for comfort while thinking about Scott's question. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was."</p><p>"Hold on, the book says they're bonded, right?" Deaton asked. Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?" Deaton looked down at the jars in front of him, picking up one filled with a dark powder. "What if something that effects the kanima also affects its master?" He emptied the jar in a circle around the puppet charm.</p><p>"Mountain Ash," I blurted, finally realizing what it was and pointing at the powder. "I've never actually seen any before. We can catch them."</p><p>"Both of them," Scott added. Deaton nodded with a grin.</p><p>"I-I don't get it. What's Mountain Ash and how's a powder supposed to trap the kanima?" Isaac asked, looking lost and confused. Poor guy has a lot to learn.</p><p>"Try to pass your hand over it," I told him.</p><p>Isaac narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do I feel like you're trying to get me to do something stupid?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, bringing it over to the Mountain Ash barrier around the charm. The moment his fingers tried to pass over the line, his hand was forced back as if it had been electrocuted. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand, twisting his fingers. "I don't like that at all."</p><p>Deaton chuckled quietly. "No supernatural creature does. There are very few things that can pass over or touch Mountain Ash. Humans are one, which none of you are. That means you'll need Stiles to use it. The question is when and where?"</p><p>"Well, we know Jackson is going to be at the rave on Friday, so the person controlling him will probably be there, too," Scott said.</p><p>Derek looked at Isaac and me. "I guess you two are going to a party."</p><p>The whole idea sounded wrong. Me and Isaac going to a party? Me, sure, I liked good music and dancing as much as the next person, but Isaac acting naturally in a crowd sounded hilarious. </p><p>We thanked Deaton and started to leave, but the doctor called out my name. "Sara, a word?" he requested. I slowly nodded and stayed in the room while the werewolves went to the waiting area. Derek and Isaac hadn't left without skeptical glances, but they still went with Scott. "Your parents don't know you're spending your free time with werewolves, do they?"</p><p>My hands gripped the metal table. "Nope. And I'd prefer to keep it that way."</p><p>"They can help, too. What happened to Riichi was terrible, yes, but that's no excuse to become divided as a family. Especially with the Argents in full force and a kanima on the loose."</p><p>"I know, Doc."</p><p>He sighed and nodded. "Keep working on trying to conceal your aura. You may have earned a tail, but concealing your aura is the first step to truly becoming one with your spirit."</p><p>"Will do." I mock saluted and left the room, returning to Isaac, Derek, and Scott.</p><hr/><p>Derek was able to get his hands on tickets for him, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and I to attend the underground concert and set the trap into motion. The Friday school day couldn't end fast enough. Derek's betas found themselves in my room just after sunset with Erica and I rifling through my closet. Isaac and Boyd were bored out of their minds and entertaining themselves by looking through my personal belongings.</p><p>"Boys, can't take them anywhere," Erica cheekily said with a smirk.</p><p>"We can hear you," Boyd told her as he flipped through a book while lounging on my beanbag chair.</p><p>"That was the point." Erica slyly winked at him and turned back to my closet. "Don't you think you have too much red?" She pulled out a hanger with a plaid red tank top hanging from it.</p><p>"It's her favorite color," Isaac chimed in from his spot by my desk. He was taking the time to look at all my photos on my wall and desk. Some of the pictures were of me and him with a select few of my family members and nature, so I didn't know why he was so interested in looking at them.</p><p>Erica handed me the tank and hanger. "It's still a lot. Wear this one."</p><p>"Why are you making me change?" I asked, hanging the hanger on the closet door. I stripped off my thin sweatshirt and heard various confused noises and half statements from the boys. "Shut up. I'm not naked!" My high-waisted jeans, bra, and long hair covered everything. You'd think they'd like a girl taking off her shirt in front of them. Although, Boyd probably only wanted to see Erica strip. I pulled on the tank and fixed my hair.</p><p>"Just because we're going to trap a homicidal lizard, doesn't mean you can't look hot at a rave," Erica explained. Meanwhile, she wore a cute white graphic tank top and a leather skirt.</p><p>"She's right!" I glared at Isaac, picked up my sweatshirt from the floor, and threw it at him. "Hey!" Boyd simply laughed at the shenanigans and turned back to the book in his hands. "Such abuse, I swear." Isaac laid my sweatshirt over the back of my desk chair then sat down. "Boyd, why did we come here again?"</p><p>"Because you wanted to bother us?" Erica supplied, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Isaac started to shake his head and argue, but Boyd answered, "Don't lie. That's exactly what you said you wanted to do."</p><p>Isaac's jaw dropped open. "You're supposed to be on my side."</p><p>"I never said that."</p><p>I pointed at Boyd while smiling at Isaac. "Thank you, Boyd. We can always count on you to call out the bullshit."</p><p>Boyd didn't even look up from the book. "It's my dream job." </p><p>"Of course it is," I muttered. Then I spotted Isaac about to touch something hanging from my lamp: a small slab of black stone carved into the shape of a blade hanging from a thin golden chain. "Don't!" Isaac froze in place and looked at me with his wide blue eyes. I walked over and snatched it from my lamp.</p><p>Boyd looked up from the book, and Erica narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Pretty protective of a necklace," Erica said slowly. "It's cute. You should wear it."</p><p>"What, no, it's. . ." I glanced down at the necklace in my hand. "It's my tail."</p><p>"Your what?" Isaac blurted. None of the beta werewolves knew what I meant.</p><p>"When a kitsune unlocks a power, reaches a certain age, or achieves some sort of milestone or whatever, we earn tails. They're a symbol of our strength and wisdom and they can manifest in some sort of physical object. Mine looks like the blade of a <em>kunai</em> and I put it on a chain to kinda make it a little more inconspicuous. My mom's look different. And you can earn nine in total."</p><p>Isaac pointed at the necklace. "So what did you do to earn that one?"</p><p>"Unlocked my healing ability."</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling it was painful?" Isaac asked.</p><p>As Erica closed my closet, she said, "It's good to know you heal like us. Oh, also, no beanie."</p><p>"No beanie?"</p><p>"No beanie!"</p><hr/><p>With my boots laced tight and my chain acting as a fashionable belt, I was ready to party. Although, I did feel naked without a hat on my head. When we arrived at the rave, the party was in full swing. The strobes flashed as Isaac, Erica, and I entered the room filled to the bring with people dancing. While it looked like fun, we were technically here working. All we had to do was find Jackson and keep an eye on him. Isaac grabbed my hand so he didn't lose me in the crowd and we made our way over to the couches so we weren't in the middle of everyone.</p><p>"You know," Erica began, trying to talk over the loud music, "when I imagined going to my first party, this isn't what I expected."</p><p>"Your first party's illegal," I pointed out. "Go big or go home, right?"</p><p>"I'm gonna go dance."</p><p>"Keep looking out for Jackson."</p><p>"My pleasure." She donned her signature smirk, winked at us, and went back into the crowd.</p><p>I shook my head as I watched her walk away, slightly worried about what she was going to get up to. "I feel like a parent."</p><p>Isaac laughed and took both of my hands in his so I would look at him. "Come on, we're at a freaking rave. Have a little fun. It's Scott who has the difficult job."</p><p>For a moment, I stared up at his playfully pleading eyes before nodding. He broke into a huge grin and began dragging me closer to the main crowd but didn't go into it. Instead, he pulled me close. My heart sped up considerably as Isaac held me against him. My fox stirred at the proximity.</p><p><em>Oh, what the hell?</em> I asked myself as he placed one of his hands on my waist, keeping my body pressed against his. I was sure he could hear my erratic heartbeat threatening to thump right out of my chest. The heat of his body so close to mine drove me crazy as we swayed to the blaring music. It felt right in his arms.</p><p>The longer we danced the more I didn't want to let go. The hand on my waist burned at his touch, like the fire I could produce.</p><p>Isaac nudged my forehead with his nose and I looked up at him. He started to move downward.</p><p>My attention was drawn to over his shoulder. I spotted Scott rushing through the crowd over to us. He looked worried. All thoughts of what was just about to happen slipped my mind. "I think something's wrong." Isaac reluctantly turned to where I was looking. Scott stopped by one of the posts and waved us over. Isaac and I went to see what Scott wanted. "We literally just got here. What happened?" I asked, leaning against the post. Isaac stood close behind me, so close I could feel his torso against my back.</p><p>"Allison told her father who the kanima is. The Argents are here to deal with it," Scott explained, leaning towards us and holding a syringe with ketamine. "I need you to knock out Jackson."</p><p>"Why us?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Because I've gotta make sure Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. And this is actually for you." He looked particularly at Isaac then looked at me. "Derek and Boyd are going to stop the hunters from getting inside, but they're probably going to need help. If I know anything about the Argents, I don't think they plan on leaving anyone alive and they probably have their own army."</p><p>I nodded once. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." My gaze drifted up to Isaac's. Even in the dim lighting, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Good luck."</p><p>"It's not me I'm worried about," he replied. "Be careful." I smiled, rubbed his arm reassuringly, and kissed his cheek before hurrying out of the building. </p><p>I left the building to find Derek and Boyd waiting outside. "The Argents always know the worst time to crash the party, don't they?" I said as I joined the two werewolves by the vehicles.</p><p>Boyd smiled and tried not to chuckle while Derek allowed himself to smirk the tiniest bit. "I can hear them coming," Derek told me.</p><p>"How many?" I asked, unhooking the chain from around my waist and looping it in my hand.</p><p>Derek took a moment to listen. "Five."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Only five?"</p><p>"They have a lot of fire-power. And I'm sure there are others stationed around the building as lookouts or backup. You might need <em>more</em> than just your chain, Sparky." The way he said it clued me in. I would need to use my powers. I nodded in understanding. He turned his head to the far corner of the building. "They're here."</p><p>Boyd and I followed Derek's lead and began walking towards the alleyway to intercept the hunters. I held my hands behind my back to hide my weapon. They can think I'm another wolf all they want. We stopped at the edge of the building at the sight of the band of hunters, with the man who emptied an entire clip into the kanima at the helm. Could be none other than Mr. Chris Argent, Allison's father.</p><p>"Derek, back off," Argent said, not pleased to see the alpha.</p><p>"Back off?" Derek repeated. "That's really all you've got?" <em>Now isn't the time to be a cheeky little shit, Derek</em>. "Gotta be honest, Chris. I was expecting more from the big bad werewolf hunter."</p><p>Chris Argent grinned. "Okay, then. How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?" The four hunters behind Argent pointed their guns at us.</p><p>"That one sounded pretty good," Boyd conceded.</p><p>Derek glanced at his beta, not amused. "I'll do you one better," Derek said to Argent. "You shouldn't bring guns to a firefight." <em>There's my cue</em>.</p><p>My eyes turned orange as I brought my hands out from behind my back, a rush of power surging through me, and sent a wave of flames towards the hunters. They all dived out of the way to avoid being hit while Derek, Boyd, and I took the chance to charge them, forcing them into the alley and away from the front door of the warehouse.</p><p>I swung the weighted end of the chain towards the nearest hunter, hitting him in the face with the heavy ball. Bruising and internal bleeding was all I really wanted to inflict on humans. They couldn't heal like us. The hunter hit the ground hard, and I slung the weight towards one about to shoot Derek, lacing the chain around his ankle and tugging hard. I whizzed around, knocking them down, my body almost a blur to the hunters.</p><p>Until a bullet sliced through my abdomen from behind. It went clean through and hurt like a bitch. I turned around, snarling and whirling the weight at Argent, who had been the one to shoot. He pulled the trigger again, narrowly missing being hit by the weight, but I dodged the bullet that time. I spun the chain around and threw it towards him, the chain wrapping around his upper torso. I pulled hard, using all my strength to throw him a short distance away. </p><p>Collecting the chain, I dived behind the dumpster in which Derek and Boyd were using to catch their breaths. I could already feel my wound stitching itself back together. I was more pissed about my pants having bullet holes in them.</p><p>"I think I stopped healing," Boyd told us, looking down at his bleeding chest. Bullets had a hard time completely going through him since he was built like a damn freight train.</p><p>"Bullets laced with wolfsbane," Derek explained, breathing heavily. "You gotta go. Take the car."</p><p>"What about you?" Boyd asked.</p><p>"I have to find Scott. Sara, go with him. Get the bullets out and burn out the wolfsbane in his system before anything worse happens." I was about to protest, not wanting to leave Derek or the others, especially not Isaac, behind to deal with both the hunters and the kanima. "Help him. Go. Go!" Boyd heeded Derek's order took off. I gritted my teeth and followed, hurrying towards Derek's car. Derek was right. Boyd needed immediate help before something seriously bad happened with the wolfsbane.</p><p>I surpassed Boyd while running and leaped over Derek's car, landing on the driver's side. I slid into the seat and Boyd sat in the passenger seat. The keychain hung from the ignition and I started the car then peeled out of the parking spot and onto the road. Boyd wheezed in his seat while I drove. "Hang in there, okay? We just have to get you to the station." I speed through the streets as fast as I could without wrecking or getting pulled over. When I finally pulled up outside, I climbed out and wrenched open the passenger side door, pulling Boyd with me into the building and down the stairs. I lost my grip on him and he fell to the floor next to some metal barrels. I winced. "Sorry!"</p><p>"Just get the bullets out," he groaned.</p><p>"Right, yeah, just cut you open. I can do that." I nodded erratically to myself and knelt next to him. Using the <em>kunai</em> on the chain, I cut through Boyd's shirt to expose the wounds. Counting seven wounds in total, I went in, cringing as I used the tip of the knife to dig out each bullet. He cried out in pain as the blade dug into his skin. Once I got the bullets out, I looked at him sympathetically. "The wolfsbane is still in you. This is going to hurt."</p><p>"It didn't already?" While a sense of humor was a good sign, a little knife cutting was nothing compared to what I was about to do. I placed a hand over one of the bullet wounds and set it ablaze. He screamed in agony and his claws came out. I dodged an unintentional swipe from him. <em>I did not sign up for this</em>.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I heard someone yell behind me.</p><p>Tearing my hand away, I looked and saw a concerned Isaac and Erica rushing down the stairs. "I have to get the wolfsbane out," I explained quickly. "He can't heal with it in his system. The only way to get it out is to burn it. Hold him down. I've got six more to go." The two betas hurried to either side of Boyd and held down his arms. I placed my hand on another wound and burned out the wolfsbane. Isaac and Erica struggled to keep Boyd under control. He was naturally a lot stronger than them.</p><p>By the time I finished, Boyd had passed out from the pain. I slumped back on my feet, breathless and sore. Erica stayed close to Boyd, keeping a hand on his shoulder and looking over him. I looked down at my hands and saw they were covered in his blood. </p><p>My breathing quickened which Isaac noticed. "Hey, hey, hey," Isaac said, leaning towards me and taking my hands in his. "It's alright. Everything's fine. He's okay." Isaac wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "It's just blood. It's all over." </p><p>I let out a deep breath. Everything was hitting me at once. I fought hunters. I used my powers against people. I had to cut into someone to pull out bullets. I had to use my powers to cauterize the wounds. That's a lot of firsts for one night. And I was pretty sure Isaac almost kissed me at the rave. Meanwhile, I didn't know where Derek, Scott, or Stiles were or if the plan to trap the kanima had even worked. But if the presence of Isaac and Erica but no Derek meant anything, it hadn't worked.</p><p>But Isaac sat there holding my shivering body in his arms. I needed to focus on that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I don't wanna stop, I know I should</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We should not be friends</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll just do it again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you stay around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll just do it again"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Do It Again by Röyksopp &amp; Robyn</em>
</p><p>The weekend went by quickly with Jackson mysteriously disappearing after the rave, but then, according to Isaac, he showed up at lacrosse practice Monday afternoon like nothing had happened. Police were baffled by how a woman was murdered in a crowded building with no witnesses. Isaac had also recounted the tale of what had happened during the rave before Jackson had gotten loose. Nothing was creepier than Jackson supposedly being controlled by someone who had been killed. It was safe to say Isaac hadn't gotten a good night's sleep after that.</p><p>I had also learned from Derek that Victoria Argent, Allison's mom, had been the one trying to kill Scott and Derek ended up biting her during the fight with her. That wouldn't end well. Either way, the Argent matriarch would die.</p><p>Isaac and I laid on my bed Tuesday morning staring at my ceiling. We had stayed up all night playing video games and neither of us wanted to move from our spots, content to lay next to each other with our shoulders touching. It was the second day of spring break. On Wednesday would be the full moon. None of Derek's betas were looking forward to it. Isaac had already been through one, but that didn't mean he would be perfectly fine.</p><p>"Is it normal to feel a full moon before it even happens?" Isaac asked, not looking away from the ceiling. "I'm having some trouble keeping my heartbeat steady."</p><p>"Yes, full moons can technically appear full for about three days total, which is probably why you're feeling it now. It'll definitely get worse, though."</p><p>He drummed his fingers on his stomach. "Not looking forward to it. I feel like I'm going to pass out."</p><p>"That's called sleep deprivation. Not the moon."</p><p>"What about the restlessness despite being tired?"</p><p>"That'd be the moon."</p><p>He turned his head to look at me with a cheeky smile. "Aren't you full of wonderful facts today?"</p><p>My eyes drifted over to him, and I snorted and grinned. "Always, but so far, it's still morning."</p><p>"Well, then, riddle me this: am I ever going to get an answer?"</p><p>My eyebrows pinched together as I turned my head towards him to fully look at him. "Answer to what?"</p><p>"That night at Scott's house, when you had me pinned to the floor, I never got a real answer." He bit his lower lip, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. At that moment, I became keenly aware of how close we were. I was close enough to count the impurities in his blue eyes and each long eyelash. It would only take the slightest move forward to kiss him. And I definitely wanted to kiss him.</p><p><em>What the hell am I thinking?</em> I asked myself. <em>And what the hell is he thinking?</em> "This is the full moon talking," I forced myself to say.</p><p>He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Why couldn't he stop being attractive? <em>Oh, right, he can also hear my heartbeat</em>. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Because it messes with a werewolf's mind just as much as it does the body. Emotions are at an all-time high."</p><p>Isaac slowly reached over and moved a strand of my hair away from my face which didn't help my train of thought. "My emotions haven't changed, I can promise you that." He moved his head closer, to where I could feel the air as he exhaled through his nose. </p><p>I had to put a stop to it before I did something I regretted, but I couldn't make myself move away. It felt like a magnetic force was trying to pull me in. I opened my mouth to try and say something, anything, but nothing came out. <em>What's wrong with me?</em></p><p>"Sara! Isaac!" I jumped away at the sound of my mom's voice yelling our names from downstairs. "I made breakfast!" I didn't even glance back at Isaac. I simply left the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It's the full moon. It's the full moon. It's the full moon.</em>
</p><p>I repeated the statement over and over in my head even after Isaac had long left. It was only one and my legs were curled under me as I sat on the kitchen counter nursing a tub of mint chocolate ice cream wearing joggers and a tank top. The cold helped my headache and sedated the urge to stab something or set something on fire.</p><p>"You're eating ice cream with a fork," my dad pointed out once he entered the kitchen, stopping in the entry and covered in paint. He must've just come home from his studio.</p><p>"It helps pull out the big chocolate swirls," I argued, shoveling a mouthful of chocolate into my mouth. "Leave me alone."</p><p>My dad sighed and glanced back at the living room where my mom sat on the couch with Simba in her lap. I saw her shrug at him. My dad turned back to me, mild concern clouding his expression. He walked closer, took off his ballcap, and leaned against the counter next to me. "Okay, what's up, kiddo?" he asked.</p><p><em>Like you actually care.</em> "Nothing."</p><p>"It's one in the afternoon and you're eating ice cream. Something's obviously wrong."</p><p>I swallowed a mouthful and stabbed the fork into the top of the ice cream. I raised an eyebrow at my dad. "Even if I planned on talking about it, it wouldn't be with my dad."</p><p>For a moment, he simply stared back at me, trying to get my meaning. Then he made an 'o' face and nodded a few times. "Gotcha, gotcha. Girl stuff. I get it. . . I'm just gonna go." He awkwardly pointed towards the living room, and I nodded, agreeing with him. My dad ruffled his curly hair as he walked away.</p><p>I groaned and scooped some more ice cream into my mouth, only to see my mom get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen, straightening her dress as she walked. <em>Here we go</em>. I didn't understand why they bothered. It was the first time in almost three months where either of them had shown any concern with my well-being or behavior. Since it had been so long, it was a little difficult to take it seriously.</p><p>My mom sat across from me, sitting on the island, crossing one leg over the other, and folding her hands over her knee. <em>Oh, no, she's going all therapist on me. Doesn't she have any clients to do this with today?</em> "What happened?" she asked.</p><p>"What makes you think something happened?" I countered, stabbing into the ice cream and swirling around the top layer with the fork.</p><p>Her stern dark eyes saw right through my bullshit. "Because last night you were fine. You and Isaac were up 'til about five in the morning playing who knows what, laughing, and being teenagers. Then when I call you down for breakfast, you're both acting strange. He's more talkative and charismatic, and you barely looked up from your pancakes. Usually, it's the other way around. Now, what happened?" </p><p>If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to talk about it, but if I was completely honest with her, that would mean telling her about Isaac's new status as a werewolf. </p><p>Being close with the Hale's had gotten my brother killed. How would they react to me befriending Derek and his new pack? Beating around the bush would probably be the best move for the time being.</p><p>"I like him, okay?" I then stuffed my mouth with another scoop of ice cream and chocolate.</p><p>"Is that supposed to be news?" My eyes widened as I looked at her. She dramatically shrugged. "<em>Anata</em>, for the past year it hasn't been clear if you two were dating or not. Of course, I'm not surprised you have a crush on him. But that doesn't explain why everything flipped on a dime. Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Come on, you've gotta give me more than a blank stare."</p><p>"Technically, I don't have to." Her face dropped and she tilted her head, silently asking, 'Really?' "Okay, I get it! Just stop staring at me like that." She happily donned a smile. I struggled against rolling my eyes. <em>Why was now the time she decided to prod me for answers?</em> "A few weeks ago, he asked me if I would be okay with being his girlfriend."</p><p>"<em>Anata</em>, that's great!"</p><p>"No, Mom, it's not," I quickly corrected. My hands gripped the sides of the ice cream tub. I had to consciously avoid melting the ice cream. "There's more to it than that. A lot more. I thought he asked so he could distract me, but then I'm pretty sure he almost kissed me the other day and he brought up the girlfriend thing this morning. And I just. . ." I glanced down at the ice cream in my hands. ". . . froze."</p><p>"Sara." My mom's voice was soft and gentle. It was strange to hear. I looked back up at her, exhaling through my nose. "Why didn't you say yes?"</p><p>I gritted my teeth, scrunched my face together, and threw back head before finally looking at her normally. <em>I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need to say it. I need to</em>. "Because tomorrow is the full moon. He's not himself today," I blurted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I tilted my head back and forth, silently scolding myself. "He was bitten right before the last full moon. Isaac's a werewolf."</p><p>My mom hopped down from the counter with a stern expression, her perfectly plucked eyebrows lifting. "Please tell me you're joking." When I didn't offer up a response, she shook her head. "<em>Anata</em>, you know what werewolves are. They're dangerous. They cause nothing but trouble."</p><p>"The fire wasn't Talia's fault!" I exclaimed, completely done with my mom's bullshit and jumping down from the counter, too. I set the ice cream aside as I glared at my mother, feeling my eyes shift from brown to orange for a second. "Riichi didn't die because of her. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Laura's fault. Or Cora's or Derek's or any of the rest of them. It was the sadistic <em>abazure</em>, Kate Argent. They were good people. Sure, they got a little angry around full moons, but they were good. They cared about others. They only wanted to live in peace."</p><p>"And how would you know? You were a child!"</p><p>I raised my arms and my voice again. "Because you wouldn't have been friends with them otherwise! There were humans in that house, too, and you know Talia never would have risked their lives. Derek Hale is the same. While you, the four-hundred-year-old kitsune, have been sitting on your ass, petting the damn cat, or going to work, Derek's the one trying to stop an alpha or a kanima or hunters from terrorizing this town. But he's just a pathetic werewolf, right? Him and his pack? I don't care what you have to say about me, but you better leave Derek and Isaac and the rest of them out of your bitter agenda. They've only tried to make things better. And hating all werewolves won't bring Riichi back."</p><p>My mom opened and closed her mouth a few times, speechless but fuming. If she was a fire kitsune, I was sure flames would be coming out of her ears. She pointed at me, her fist clenched tight. "You. . . you--ugh, go to your room!" she finally said.</p><p>"Why, does the truth hurt?" My fox-spirit couldn't help but feel content with my snark.</p><p>"Sara," my dad sharply said from the kitchen archway. He jutted his head towards the staircase with pleading eyes.</p><p>He was going to attempt to calm her down or get her to yell at him instead then we'd all go back to sitting quietly or ignoring each other. "Whatever," I muttered. I threw my hands in the air as I left the kitchen, passing by my dad, and running up the stairs to my room.</p><p>My door slammed shut behind me and I looked around, my eyes falling on my messenger bag. There was no way I was staying in my room.</p><p>Picking up my bag, I emptied the school stuff out of it and filled it with a change of clothes, my wallet, and my phone charger. I pulled on a random beanie over my head, put on a jacket, slipped on a pair of converse, and grabbed my keys and phone. I could hear my mom taking her anger out on my dad and my dad letting the storm rage. Opening my window, I climbed out onto the roof, shut the window, then jumped down, not caring about the slight jolt of pain coursing through my ankles when I landed. Any side effects would heal in moments.</p><p>Once in my car, I couldn't pull out of the driveway fast enough. As much as I wanted to drive to the abandoned train station, I didn't want to deal with the moon-effected werewolves, so instead, I found myself driving towards one house to see someone I never thought I'd turn to.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Parking on the curb right outside, I took in a deep breath before exiting my vehicle and making my way towards the front door. Before I could change my mind, I rapped my knuckles against the door a few times and waited with a vice-like grip on my bag and a scowl on my face.</p><p>Finally, the door opened to reveal my anxiety-ridden classmate. He stood there, stunned to see me. I cleared my throat. "Can I come in?" I asked.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he questioned, skepticism obvious in his voice and on his face.</p><p>"I can't be at home right now."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, not quite understanding why I was on his doorstep. "What about going to Derek?"</p><p>I sighed and thought about what had happened that morning. "That's not the best idea," I said vaguely. "I get it, I'm the last person you thought would ask for a favor and show up at your door."</p><p>He nodded crazily. "That's the understatement of the year."</p><p>I held my hands up in a placating nature. "Look, I'll answer any question you have about kitsune, alright? Can I just come in and lay low for the day?"</p><p>Stiles looked over me slowly and his expression morphed into mild worry. He had plenty to be worried about; I didn't look anything like I usually did. More like I just rolled out of bed instead. "Yeah, alright, come on in." He opened the door further, letting me into his humble abode. Stiles quickly shut the door, glanced around, and gestured for me to follow him. He was probably looking around for his dad. I didn't question it though. I followed him upstairs to his room.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was the All Time Low poster behind his bed. I pointed at it. "Nice."</p><p>"I don't need to hear any smart-ass remarks about my room, okay?" he said, shutting the door.</p><p>"All I said was, 'Nice.' I like them, too." And if I did plan on making a negative comment about his room, it would be about the random pile of brand new Macy's stuff on his dresser.</p><p>Stiles stopped moving. "Oh."</p><p>I quirked up an eyebrow. "You say that like it's weird."</p><p>"I just never thought you'd willingly agree with me on something."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and set my bag down by his desk. "I like a band. Wow, crazy. Better send me to Eichen."</p><p>"There she is," I heard him mutter. He sat down in his desk chair, and I sat on the stool next to his desk. "So, what happened at home, and why can't you go hang out with Isaac and them?"</p><p>"I told you I'd answer questions about kitsune, not my personal problems." He simply looked at me, unamused and unwavering. I decided to give him the short version since he was so graciously allowing me to chill at his place. "Fine, I got into an argument with my mom about werewolves, and this morning, Isaac was acting weird because of the full moon tomorrow, and I don't wanna deal with any of the bullshit right now."</p><p>"Wait, so your mom knows about werewolves?" Stiles asked, leaning towards me.</p><p>I nodded. "My mom is a kitsune, too. We used to be close with the Hale's."</p><p>"What happened to that?"</p><p>"My brother died, that's what happened."</p><p>Stiles bobbed his head up and down, even more uncomfortable than he was before. "Alright, next question. Um, what is a kitsune? I've tried Googling it, but honestly, I'm just mostly confused at the results and Wikipedia isn't exactly a reliable source on the real thing."</p><p>I snorted. It definitely wasn't. Wikipedia articles about supernatural creatures were purely based on myths and legends with a potential dash of the truth. If any amateur tried to become a hunter based on information from Wikipedia, they would likely die pretty quickly. "We're fox-spirits. Sort of like werewolves, but our abilities are more magical in nature rather than physical."</p><p>Stiles pulled out a notepad and started writing things down. "What kind of abilities?"</p><p>"Well, like werewolves, we are stronger, faster, and more agile than humans. But werewolves are a lot stronger than kitsune and kitsune are faster than werewolves. We have similar healing abilities and when using our abilities, our eyes shift colors. We only have one color, though, and that's orange." Except for nogitsune, but the human in front of me didn't need to know about them. He had enough to worry about with werewolves, kanimas, and regular kitsune.</p><p>Stiles looked up from the paper. "Can you show me?"</p><p>"You are morbidly curious about way too much."</p><p>"I know, it'll probably be the death of me." Shaking my head with a sigh, I indulge his curiosity and shift my eyes for a few seconds so he could see the glowing orange irises. "That is so cool." I shrugged. I guess it would be cool if you didn't grow up knowing about it and seeing it all the time. "Is there anything else you can do?"</p><p>"There are thirteen types of kitsune, each with different abilities specific to them. I'm a fire kitsune. Pretty sure that's self-explanatory."</p><p>"Can you create it or just control it?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>He brought the pen up to his mouth, leaning back in his chair with an awed expression. "So you're a real-life firebender?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah, I guess."</p><p>"Awesome." He pumped his fists and turned back to the paper. <em>Friggin' dork</em>. "What other kinds are there?"</p><p>"Wind, earth, river, ocean, forest, mountain, thunder, celestial, dark, time, sound, and spirit."</p><p>"I'm assuming some of those are basically the other bending nations?"</p><p>"I want to hit you so bad."</p><p>Stiles turned to me, paused, and then scooted his chair a little further away. "I'm taking that as a yes."</p><p>I held out my hand. "Just give me the notepad and pen. I'll write down what each of them can do. It'll be faster than me spouting it and your crappy scribbles trying to make sure you get everything." He begrudgingly handed me the pad and pen. My handwriting compared to his was incredibly neat, but his also looked like chicken scratches so that didn't say much.</p><p>As I wrote, taking special care to be lax on my description of dark kitsune, my attention was grabbed by the door opening. "Hey, Stiles, I--" Sheriff Stilinski paused in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. His eyes flicked back and forth between Stiles and me. "Miss Todd, hi." He looked strange in civilian clothing.</p><p>I awkwardly waved the hand that held the pen. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, thank you." His eyes still continued glancing between his son and me until he finally settled on Stiles. "Uh, I was thinking about pizza for dinner. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Um, sounds good, Dad," Stiles quickly replied with a nod. "Remember, veggies: healthy."</p><p>"Right, yeah, yeah." The elder Stilinski waved and nodded at us teenagers and left the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>I turned to Stiles. "Why do I get the feeling this is the first time a girl's ever been in your room?" I asked.</p><p>"Because it is."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and got back to writing.</p><p>Three hours later, Stiles and I were sitting on his floor playing chess. He wanted to teach me how to play the Pokémon card game, but I took one look at the Ninetales card that he held up with a dumb grin and told him to fuck off. That led him to call me Ninetales for the past two hours and me threatening him multiple times, but he decided to continue.</p><p>As I moved one of my knights, his bedroom door opened. Scott froze in place, a confused look overcoming his expression as he gazed down at us. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked slowly. Scott fully entered the room and shut the door.</p><p>Stiles took one of my pawns with his bishop, not even looking up at Scott. "She's beating my ass at chess," he answered.</p><p>"<em>Baka</em>," I muttered, looking at the board. "You moved your bishop directly in line with my rook. Are you even trying?" I had already taken his other bishop.</p><p>Stiles groaned in frustration, realizing his mistake and rubbing his face with his hands. "Fuck. How are you so good at chess?"</p><p>"Have you thought that maybe you're just really bad?"</p><p>"He always beats me," Scott chimed in as he sat down in Stiles' desk chair and scooted it a little closer to where we sat on the floor.</p><p>Shaking his head, Stiles turned to his best friend. "That's because you, Scott, are absolutely terrible at chess."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. "Jeez, that's saying something." I smirked a little, officially moving my rook and taking Stiles' bishop. "Don't feel too bad, though. Kitsune are naturally good at games."</p><p>The human's face dropped. "Really?" he asked. "That is so unfair. No wonder you didn't wanna play a game you don't know."</p><p>I rolled my eyes while frowning and shaking my head. "I didn't want to play Pokémon because you showed me a damn card with a kitsune on it."</p><p>"What Pokémon is a kitsune?" Scott asked, looking incredibly amused at our bickering.</p><p>"Ninetales."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yeah. It's a damn fox creature with nine tails. The card literally said that if you piss it off, you'll get cursed. And it's a damn fire type. All of that points to it being a kitsune, <em>chikushō</em>."</p><p>Scott folded his hands in front of him. "Do kitsune breath fire and live for a thousand years, too?" he wondered.</p><p>"We can. It depends, but essentially, yeah."</p><p>Scott and Stiles glanced at each other. "Awesome," the boys chorused together.</p><p>"You two are such dorks."</p><p>"You're the one playing chess," Scott pointed out.</p><p>I gave him a slight look of appreciation. I was strangely proud that he called me out on something. "Touché."</p><p>Scott's big brown eyes gazed into mine for a few seconds before he blinked and cleared his throat. He gestured to the room. "So, uh, what are you doing here anyway? Stiles' room is kinda the last place I ever thought I'd see you." Sometimes I wondered why Scott McCall was so weird, but I brushed it aside, ignoring my fox-spirit stir.</p><p>Stiles used his last knight to take one of mine. "She got into an argument with her mom and Isaac fucked up." Stiles then looked away from the board and back at me. "You never did tell me what Isaac did."</p><p>I glared at him. "I said he was acting weird, not that he messed up." Scott and Stiles made the same 'oof' noise and scrunched their faces. </p><p>"Oh, he's definitely in the doghouse. Come on, tell Stiles," Stiles said in the third person. "This session is free, by the way. The next one you have to pay for." I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous nature. "Aha!" Stiles pointed at me, beaming from ear to ear. "Finally! I knew I could get you to laugh."</p><p>"If you want me to laugh, all you have to do is fall down the stairs." I then moved my rook to the corner of the board. "I've got you in check. No, wait, actually, checkmate." I gave the erratic boy a smile. "You have to watch out for the bishop and his queen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wrote some Japanese words in this chapter and I just wanted to explain a few things. With my usage of the Japanese language, keep in mind that the speaker I've shown and those I will show were born and raised in the USA and follow a majority of English rules/traditions while the native speaker has adopted a lot of the rules/traditions/habits of English due to her 200+ years in the USA. In Japan, they largely don't use nicknames/pet names, at least not in the way English speakers do, and most of that is reserved for native English speakers who learned Japanese, like Sara, or those that have adopted the practices, like her mom.</p><p>Anata - Honey, sweetheart, a term of endearment<br/>Abazure - Bitch<br/>Baka - Idiot<br/>Chikushō - Damn it, oh shit, oh hell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Party Guessed & Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We don't know how to pray</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We don't know what to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We don't know how to make it through another day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never run, never hide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Always up for the fight"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fight 'Til the End by Jack Savoretti</em>
</p><p>My footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned station as I walked down the stairs to see Derek pulling chains and restraints from a large chest while his three betas looked on. The new werewolves were about to feel the terrible effects of the full moon and I wanted to help. Despite being an alpha, Derek would have immense difficulty controlling three newly turned werewolves on a full moon without any aid.</p><p>"Every girl could always use a pair of handcuffs," I remarked cheekily upon reaching the bottom of the steps.</p><p>Derek looked up at me with a blank expression. Sometimes the man needed a sense of humor. "Glad you could make it. Was just about to restrain them. A little help?"</p><p>"That's what I'm here for." My chain dart weighed down my jacket pocket, but I was ready to help the alpha despite my own issues. I made brief eye contact with Isaac as I made my way to Derek. For all intents and purposes, he seemed pleased to see me, but I couldn't quite figure out if it was good or bad.</p><p>I helped Derek restrain Erica and Boyd's hands and bodies, chaining them to the metal poles in the train car. "What if we break free?" Boyd asked as I fastened the chain.</p><p>"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here," Derek answered, working on Erica's chains. "Probably try to kill me and Sara and then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek turned to Isaac who stood next to Erica. "Hold her." Isaac laced his arms under hers to hold her back. Derek grabbed the metal headband.</p><p>Isaac pointed to it. "So, how come she gets to wear the headband thing?" he wondered.</p><p>"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it."</p><p>Isaac shook his head. "I'll pass, thank you," he replied quietly, definitely not liking the idea of more pain.</p><p>Derek looked to Erica who held on tightly the metal pole next to her. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah," she answered, nodding her head with a mixed expression of worry and resolve. Derek put the headband on her and began tightening the screws. I cringed at the sound of the scraping metal but it was nothing compared to her screams that followed shortly after.</p><p>It wasn't until the headband was securely fastened around Erica's head that the werewolves began to feel the full effects of the full moon. Derek sat Isaac down on one of the seats a decent distance away from Boyd and Erica. It was nice to see Isaac doing better than the other two, but I could see the struggle as I left the train car while Derek began fastening Isaac's chains.</p><p>Once Derek left the car, he sat on the crate next to me, looking weary. "This is going to be a long night," he remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"That's why I'm here. Told you I'd help train them. Haven't exactly been doing a good job with that though."</p><p>I was about to stand up to go look inside the train car to keep a closer eye on them when Derek's hand shot out and grabbed my arm gently. "Hey." I slowly sat back down and the alpha let go of me. "Isaac told me what he did. You know it's just the full moon, right? He'll be back to normal tomorrow."</p><p>A small smile graced my face. "It's alright, Derek, I know. And he didn't really do anything anyway. I'm just awkward and terrible at confronting feelings."</p><p>"And in love."</p><p>"If I want a psychological analysis, I'll go to my mom, but thanks."</p><p>Loud snarling, growling, and screaming drew us out of the conversation. Transformation, bloodlust, and pain were what they had to work through. Derek stood up and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Scott. We might need more help," he told me. He then walked away so he could talk on the phone, leaving me by the train car.</p><p>I jumped from my spot at Erica's intensified scream mixing with the sounds of rattling chains. <em>Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad</em>, I thought. Then something broke. Derek flicked out his claws and rushed into the train car with me. All three beta wolves stopped what they were doing and looked up at us, snarling and fully shifted.</p><p>Derek walked closer to them, dodging out of the way as Isaac snapped at him. "You, deal with him," Derek told me, pointing at Isaac. "I'll handle the other two."</p><p>I didn't get the chance to reply as Isaac tried to hop up, tugging dangerously on his chains. Isaac then broke through them and slashed at me. I fell back out of the way and Isaac jumped through the window of the train car. <em>Fuck me</em>.</p><p>Scrambling to my feet, I ran out of the car to follow him, leaving Derek with a freed Erica and Boyd. The chains did jack shit.</p><p>Isaac was on his hands and knees, growling as his claws scraped the ground, but at least he wasn't running. He looked up at me and bared his fangs, a threatening low growl bubbling in his throat. My fox wanted to snarl back, but I held up my hands. "Isaac, it's me, it's Sara," I said slowly. My eyes were wide as I inched forward the slightest bit. "Try to control this. I know you can do it. I believe in you, Isaac." His growl mixed with a whimper, ducking his head down. "Isaac, look at me!" He snapped his head up and let his bright yellow eyes meet mine. "Find an anchor. You're not a mindless monster. Find what keeps you human. Something that keeps you going even when the whole world is going to shit around you."</p><p>He brought his hands to his head and stumbled as he tried to stand, and I rushed forward, forgoing any cautionary thoughts and tendencies, especially my fox-spirit screaming, "No!" with every fiber of my being. "Look at me," I demanded, grabbing his wrists. Isaac's snarl turned into a whimper but he listened. Through his wrists, I could feel his body quivering, at war with his mind. "Find an anchor." He breathed heavily, wincing every few seconds, but his growling had stopped. My muscles strained to keep him from moving away no matter how much he tried to. "Focus on it."</p><p>As I looked at my best friend struggling to quell the monster, I came up with a shitty idea. "Oh, to hell with it," I muttered to myself. Surging forward, I brought my lips to his in a last-ditch attempt to focus his mind and distract his body. He slowly stopped struggling against my grip on his wrists and calmed down. His breathing steadied, and I moved back to look at his face. "Isaac?" He didn't say anything and nodded. He perked up at the sound of Derek struggling with Erica and Boyd. "Help your alpha." I dropped his wrists, trusting him.</p><p>Isaac glanced down at his hands, shook his head, and hurried passed me and into the train car. I followed behind to see Isaac tackle Boyd into one of the seats and Derek knock out Erica. Isaac looked up at his alpha and nodded. Derek returned the sentiment and turned to me. I gave him a thumbs up and leaned against the doorway of the train car.</p><p>With Erica unconscious and Boyd subdued, Derek and I chained them back up. Isaac sat back in his seat and waited patiently. I sat down next to him and he tried to smile while still fully shifted, but I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. Derek began chaining him back to the bench.</p><p>"I think you'll be okay now," Derek said. Isaac didn't reply. "Looks like you found an anchor."</p><p>Isaac answered Derek's silent question. "My father."</p><p>"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."</p><p>The corners of the young beta's mouth quirked up and a small tear ran down his cheek. "He didn't use to." Derek glanced at me and tugged on the chain as Isaac dropped his chained hand to his lap. Then Derek left the car, ready for a break.</p><p>I leaned on my side, still sitting next to Isaac who stared straight ahead. "You alright?" I asked quietly.</p><p>"I-I think so."</p><p>"It's okay if you aren't."</p><p>He turned his head to look at me. It still seemed strange to see the golden werewolf eyes on him. "I know. I think I'm okay. I still feel it, but. . . but I think I've got it. I kinda just feel like sleeping." Nodding, I reach out with my hand and run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He leaned into my touch and relaxed, slouching on the bench. "I didn't scratch you or anything, did I?"</p><p>I giggled lightly. Same old Isaac, always worried about others. "You didn't, don't worry. Get some rest."</p><p>Taking my hand away, I began to stand, but Isaac reached up and grabbed my wrist, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Will you be here later?"</p><p>I smiled and nodded. "Of course." He let go of me and I leaned down, placed my hands at the base of his neck, and kissed him on the forehead. "Get some rest." I stood up straight and he curled up as best he could on the bench. Then I left the train car.</p><p>Joining Derek a short distance away from the train car, he patted me on the shoulder. "How's he doing?" he asked.</p><p>"He'll be alright."</p><p>"He's lucky to have you. Not many bitten wolves can say they have the undying support of their friends."</p><p>I looked up at the stoic alpha. "Thanks, Derek." He wasn't all that bad. He did care about us. My fox could tell. Derek only had some interesting ways of going about things, but we're all a product of how we were raised and what we've gone through. The sound of footsteps behind us drew our attention, so we turned around, only to see Lydia all dressed up and spaced out. "What are you-" I didn't get the chance to finish my question when she raised her hand and blew a bright purple powder in our faces. I felt my back hit the hard floor as I passed out.</p><p>When I awoke, my head throbbed like I had a massive hangover which was physically impossible for a kitsune. Struggling to my feet, I glanced around to see Derek missing. I wiped my face, trying to get rid of any traces of the wolfsbane powder on me. My legs were heavy as I shuffled over to the train car. All three beta wolves were still there and completely out. Usually, wolfsbane meant hunters, but hunters wouldn't leave three defenseless betas alone.</p><p>Something bad was happening. Pulling out my phone as I ran as best I could, I left the building. The dial tone rang as I waited for Dr. Deaton to answer his phone.</p><p>"This is Dr. Deaton," the veterinarian answered.</p><p>I tore open my car door. "Hi, doctor, sorry to bother you. This is Sara. Something happened to Derek."</p><p>I heard him set something down in the background. "What do you mean, something happened?" he asked.</p><p>I sat down in my car and started it up. "For some reason, Lydia showed up and knocked Derek and me out with wolfsbane powder and now he's gone. She must've taken him. He wouldn't have just left me with three new werewolves. But they should be good for the rest of the night."</p><p>"I have a feeling I might know what's happened."</p><p>"Do you want to enlighten me?" I asked.</p><p>"Let me handle it for now. Find Scott. We might need him." The call then disconnected.</p><p>I groaned. "Well, goodbye to you, too, doctor." I then went to Scott's contact in my phone and pressed it. "Come on, come on, come on."</p><p>He answered after a few rings. "Hey, Sara, this isn't really a good time," he greeted, his voice tense.</p><p>"Scott, something's happened to Derek. Where are you?" I asked, not in the mood for any of his shit.</p><p>He paused before he answered my question. "I'm at the Sheriff's Station with Stiles."</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up and tossed my phone onto the seat. <em>Fuck me</em>. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. <em>Tonight cannot get any worse</em>. I pulled out onto the road and began driving.</p><p>Sometime later, I pulled into the parking lot of the station right after another car and hopped out as fast as I could but paused at the sight of the other person who had arrived. I pointed at her and my face twisted up in confusion. "Mrs. McCall?"</p><p>Scott's mom still wore her scrubs. She smiled awkwardly. "It's just 'Ms.' actually," she corrected. "The whole marriage thing didn't actually work out." She shook her head. "Sorry, that isn't exactly important right now. Are you one of Scott's friends?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, yeah," I replied quickly, putting my keys in my empty jacket pocket. "It's kind of a new thing. I'm actually here to meet him. You, too?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yep."</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. "Great." <em>What the hell is your mom doing here, Scott?</em></p><p>"You can call me Melissa. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand as we walked towards the front door of the station.</p><p><em>Wish I could say the same at this given moment</em>. I shook her hand politely. "Sara."</p><p>"Oh, Sara, Sara Todd?"</p><p>I leaned my head to the side. "Um, yes, actually. He's mentioned me?"</p><p>"A few times, yeah." I didn't know whether to be weirded out or flattered that Scott had told his mother about me. I also really wanted to know what he had told her and why he was talking about me.</p><p>I held the door open for her and we walked inside. "Mom," I heard Scott say. I looked towards the hall and saw Matt Daehler pointing a gun at his head, the door closing behind me.</p><p><em>Fuck me. In the ass. This night totally got way worse</em>. <em>Why is Matt pointing a gun at Scott's head? Fuck no, don't tell me he's the one controlling the damn kanima. Of course, it's the creepy guy always taking pictures. It all comes back to him.</em></p><p>"Oh, you scared me. Where is everyone?" Melissa's voice trailed off as she saw exactly what had made my skin crawl.</p><p>"Mom, Sara, just do what he says," Scott told us. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you."</p><p>"He's right," Matt said. Scott turned around. Matt lowered the gun and shot Scott in the abdomen. Melissa screamed and took a step back, directly into me. I felt a growl in the back of my throat but placed my hands on Melissa's arm, making sure she didn't rush towards the obvious psycho as Scott fell to the ground. I heard a man yelling from deeper inside the station who sounded like Mr. Stilinski. Matt looked down at Scott. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Melissa tried to move forwards, but I grabbed her again as Matt raised the gun at her. "Get back!"</p><p>"Mom, Mom, stop!" Scott pleaded.</p><p>"Melissa, don't," I added, my grip tightening on her arm. I knew Scott would be fine once he started healing. His mom would only make it worse. "Come on." I made her take a few steps back, away from the barrel of the gun in Matt's hand. I tried to move in front of her to make Matt point the gun at me, but Melissa stopped me, keeping me behind her. <em>Oh, you poor, innocent human</em>.</p><p>Mr. Stilinski started calling out for Matt which only made Matt's mental state worse. "Shut up! Everyone shut the hell up!" he ordered. "Now get up, or I shoot her next." Scott struggled to stand, holding onto his bullet wound. "Go." Matt gestured down the hall and we followed Scott to the holding cells where Isaac had been held a month ago.</p><p>Stiles' dad sat on a bench handcuffed to the wall and Scott leaned next to him, keeping his breathing steady. Matt forced Melissa and I into one of the holding cells. "Please, he needs to see a doctor," Melissa pleaded.</p><p>"You think so?" Matt asked quietly and unsympathetically. It made me realize that Matt most likely knew about Scott's supernatural healing ability.</p><p>Stilinski stood from his spot. "Hey, hey, you listen to me," he demanded angrily, pointing at the teenager.</p><p>"It's alright!" Scott exclaimed, getting everyone's attention and trying to diffuse the situation as best he could while still bleeding. "I'm okay."</p><p>Melissa shook her head crying. "No, honey, you're not okay."</p><p>"It doesn't hurt, Mom," Scott promised.</p><p>"Because that's the adrenaline, okay?" She looked at Matt. "Please, let me-let me just take a look at him. I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."</p><p>Matt turned harshly to the younger McCall. "They have no idea, do they?" he asked the werewolf. Melissa continued pleading which made Matt angrier. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Lady, if you keep talking, I'm going to put the next bullet through his head." I stepped forward and put a hand on Melissa's shoulder and she conceded, albeit reluctantly. Even I knew he wouldn't survive that. "Back to the front, McCall. After you."</p><p>Scott took a long look at us, nodded, and obeyed the nutjob. They left me in the room with two clueless parents. My jaw clenched and I cursed every possible god above as I slammed my hands against the bars. The impact vibrated the metal. Neither parent really knew what to do. <em>This is officially the worst day ever</em>.</p><p>Stilinski sighed, and I felt Melissa's hand on my upper back, caring like a mother should be. "Sorry you had to get dragged into this, kid," the sheriff said.</p><p>I scoffed and looked up at him. "Wish I could say I've had worse days, but thanks, Mr. Stilinski."</p><p>He laughed but it lacked heart. "Considering we're hostages together, you can call me Noah. How you doing, Melissa?"</p><p>"I'm trying not to freak out," she answered honestly. "But other than that, I'm just peachy."</p><p>I raised my hand lazily as I leaned on the bars of the cell, just to clarify something and be certain. "Um, quick question, Noah, since we're besties now, is Matt, perchance, the one who killed all those people, such as Isaac's father?" Stilinski nodded. "Oh, that's great. Isaac will be so glad that's been figured out. Can't say he'll be happy to find I'm now the one locked up."</p><p><em>Locked up</em>. I perked up, standing straight as my own words echoed through my head. Matt, like a dumbass, hadn't searched us. Sadly, I hadn't grabbed my phone from my car, but I did have one thing: my chain dart. I wouldn't really know who to call anyway. The police? Derek? Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out the <em>kunai </em>and detached it from the chain, both parents looking at me strangely as I held up the triangular knife with an incredibly pointed and sharp tip. I couldn't use my powers in front of them unless there were extenuating circumstances, but I could try to pick the lock. Or damage it. And I doubted I could break through the bars anyway. Kitsune don't have werewolf-level strength even if I did let my fox-spirit loose to wreak havoc.</p><p>"Of course, my son has a friend with a large knife randomly in her pocket," I heard Stilinski mutter to himself. "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>"I can hear you, sir," I pointed out. I reached through the bars with the <em>kunai </em>and jammed the tip of it into the keyhole of the prison door.</p><p>He then spoke louder. "I hate to break it to you, but that's probably not going to work."</p><p>I dropped my arms and looked at the sheriff. "Do you have any better ideas?"</p><p>Stilinski slumped against the wall. "No, no, I don't."</p><p>The power then went out. I heard Stilinski curse. Then I heard gunfire. A lot of gunfire. Hunters. I put the <em>kunai </em>back in my pocket. It wouldn't come in handy while in here. The best chance I had would be to act like an innocent human. With the emergency lights up and running, Melissa and I watched as Stilinski began struggling to pull the hook he was handcuffed to off the wall.</p><p>I sat down on the bed as Melissa urged him on. There wasn't anything a human cop could do against trained hunters and a freaking kanima, so I didn't say anything the whole time. Finally, it came off the wall and Stilinski looked at us proudly, but mine and Melissa's attention was drawn to Matt who returned and clocked Stilinski with the gun. I threw my head back and looked at the ceiling. <em>Can anything go right for us? Just one thing</em>.</p><p>Matt walked over to the bars, looking down at the unconscious sheriff. "Matt, Matt, please, listen to me," Melissa tried to plead. Matt turned to her, not pleased. "My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?"</p><p>"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked.</p><p>"Not as clueless as you think," I replied snarkily. My skin crawled at his glare. I wanted to rip his face off.</p><p>I heard a growl from the doorway on the other side of the room and stood to see. Glowing red eyes looked on from the darkness. I let out a sigh in relief. Derek's alive. One less thing to worry about. He stepped forward, fully shifted. <em>Looks like we're not keeping the supernatural a secret anymore</em>. The kanima showing up in the main entrance to the holding area just added to the fun. <em>Fantastic</em>.</p><p>Derek attacked the kanima, throwing it onto the desk. Matt quickly left and Melissa watched, totally freaked out. As Derek fought the homicidal lizard, I turned to Scott's mom. "Melissa, look at me," I said. "There's a lot you don't understand, but I'm going to need you to step back."</p><p>She paused, glanced at the wolfed-out Derek, and nodded quickly, stepping back and away from the bars but still watching the showdown unfold. I placed my hands on the bars and felt my eyes turn orange as I tried to melt the bars while pulling on them with all my strength. It started to work until my concentration broke as the kanima jumped in front of me and hissed, wrapping its claws around the bars I hadn't begun melting and bending.</p><p>It screeched in pain and was pulled away, revealing Scott. Derek ran after the kanima as it left the room.</p><p>"Scott," I heard Melissa say from behind me. I moved out of her way so she could rush forward. "Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Scott turned, letting her seen him fully shifted, sideburns and everything. He stood up and Melissa practically stopped breathing. She backed away from the bars in tears and brought her hands to her face.</p><p>Scott moved forward and broke open the door. "Get Stiles out of here. He's still paralyzed," Scott told me then he hurried out of the room.</p><p>I glanced back at Melissa. "I'm sorry," I said quietly before leaving. I stopped in the hallway just outside the holding area and saw Stiles laying on the floor trying to crawl. I knelt down and pulled him up, letting him lean heavily on me. "Come on, buddy, let's go."</p><p>Instead of pulling him out of the station, I brought him back to the holding area and set him on the bench then moved to check on his dad. I rolled Mr. Stilinski onto his back and he groaned. <em>At least he's alive</em>. I picked him up and set him on the bench next to his son, still mostly unconscious.</p><p>Scott then came running back in and immediately looked to his mom who hadn't left the open cell.</p><p><em>Oh, it's gonna be a long night for everyone</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Laying Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Now the door is open</em><br/>
<em>The world I knew is broken</em><br/>
<em>There's no return</em><br/>
<em>Now my heart is not scared</em><br/>
<em>Just knowing that you're out there"</em><br/>
<em>When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat</em>
</p><p>The sun filtered through my bedroom window and I stared up at the ceiling lost in thought about the previous night. Lydia's birthday. Full moon. Hostage situation. Stiles clued me in through text on what had happened at Lydia's party and the sheriff's station before I arrived. How Lydia had gotten a hold of wolfsbane and why she poisoned all of her guests, I had no idea, but at least I knew she was definitely the one that kidnapped Derek; however, Derek hadn't answered my texts wondering what had happened to him last night, and I knew Deaton wouldn't give me any straight answers if I asked him.</p><p>A knock on my window drew me from my thoughts. I sat up and looked only to see Isaac crouched on the roof outside. Raising an eyebrow, I climbed off the bed, went to my window and opened it. "What are you doing?" I asked, leaning forward on the window sill.</p><p>"I was wondering if we could talk," he answered seriously. "Preferably inside. It's freaking cold out here."</p><p>I smirked and tilted my head, letting my eyes rake over him and noticing his shaking hands. "I dunno. I kinda like watching you suffer." I glanced behind him, seeing the trees flowing in the wind and Isaac's breath turning to steam in the air, but the cold didn't affect me. "It is a bit nippy."</p><p>"You're terrible, I hope you know that." He smiled anyway.</p><p>"I do, I really do." I grinned and moved out of the way so he could climb inside.</p><p>"Thanks." Isaac slipped inside my room. I shut the window and turned around. He stood in the middle of my room squeezing his hands like something was plaguing his mind. His eyebrows were scrunched together.</p><p>I set a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Isaac let out a slow breath, forced himself to put his hands down at his side, and looked at me with his big blue eyes. It kind of worried me. "I'm sorry about the other day."</p><p><em>That's it?</em> I asked myself."It's alright."</p><p>He shook his head and brought his hands to my shoulders. "No, it's not alright. I was making you uncomfortable, and I just kept going, and I'm sorry."</p><p>I smiled up at him and grabbed one of his hands, holding it in both of mine. "It was the full moon, Izzy. It wasn't you."</p><p>The hand on my shoulder slid down to join the others. His eyes and lips were droopy like an upset puppy. "It wasn't just the full moon. It's been on my mind for a while. Then I bring it up at the worst possible time. It gets brushed aside because I am a dumbass and used it as a way to get the upper hand which probably made you think I was joking. Then I don't talk about it until the day before the full moon, and I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."</p><p>"You wouldn't have?"</p><p>Isaac huffed and shook his head. "Of course, I wouldn't have. We're friends, right? Just friends. I was stupid to entertain the idea of anything else." He paused as I thought over his words. <em>Where's he going with this? </em>"I like being your friend. I don't want to ruin it just because. . . because I like you as more than a friend."</p><p>My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. My heartbeat began to speed up rapidly. "Really? You-you do?" <em>Is he serious? </em>I asked myself. <em>Please tell me he's being serious.</em></p><p>A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're honest and funny and smart and-and beautiful. Any guy would be dumb not to like you." His thumbs stroked the back of my hands.</p><p>"Or gay," I pointed out, probably not helping the topic at hand.</p><p>He laughed, showcasing his amazing smile. "Yeah, yeah, or gay. Although, I'm pretty sure Danny thinks you're cool."</p><p>"Lucky me." I shrugged with a smirk.</p><p>His beautiful eyes became lighter as they silently pleaded. "Can you forgive me?"</p><p>"On one condition."</p><p>"Name it," he requested quickly. "Anything. I just don't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable between us."</p><p>I bit my lip. <em>He likes me, huh? </em>"Kiss me."</p><p>"Huh?" With his tipped head and scrunched features, he was a confused puppy dog. And I had never seen anything cuter in my life.</p><p>"Kiss me like you were gonna do that night at the rave."</p><p>His jaw dropped open and shut a few times like a fish out of water. "You remember that? A-are you sure that that's wha-what you want?" He nodded to himself, mild confusion and confliction bubbling through him. "I mean, 'cause you had moved away pretty quickly that night."</p><p>I scoffed, smiled, and licked my bottom lip. "Isaac, if I have to ask one more time for you to finally make a move, I will seriously consider tossing you out the window you climbed in through."</p><p>"I'll do anything to keep that smile on your face." Isaac slowly moved closer and began inching his head down, giving me plenty of time to back out if I wanted to. Obviously, I didn't. With how confident he had grown with the onset of his new werewolf abilities, I forgot he was the same incredibly inexperienced and shy boy I had been crushing on for months. It was part of his appeal, the lost puppy dog look.</p><p>"You move too slow," I whispered and shot upwards to connect our lips, standing on my toes to reach. Taking my hands from his, I lace them behind his neck to hold him close. He set his hands hesitantly on my waist before relaxing and pulling my body closer to his. My lips moved slowly against his. They were softer than I had imagined and the kiss sweet.</p><p>When I pulled away enough to look at him, a big goofy grin graced his face. "I honestly never thought my first kiss would be with you. I mean-not that it-I liked it. I'm glad it's you."</p><p>"Your first kiss was actually last night while you were wolfed out, but potato, potahto." I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk.</p><p>Isaac chuckled. "You are insane, that was a kind of stupid thing to do, and I don't know if I'll ever understand your line of thought, but I'll admit it worked," he conceded.</p><p>My fingers twirled and played with the hair on the back of his head. "Of course it worked. You just needed something to focus your mind, like holding your breath during a panic attack. Something to take your mind off of what was wrong."</p><p>"Well, thank you, for everything. Can we-can we kiss again?" A light blush plastered his cheeks.</p><p>"You don't need to ask. Go ahead." That was all he needed to hear.</p>
<hr/><p>Each of Derek's betas were in hiding for the days following what had happened during the full moon. I didn't know where Erica and Boyd were hiding, and I still hadn't heard from Derek, but Isaac had chosen my place as his hideout. Not that I minded. It mostly consisted of him playing with my hair while watching me play video games and me sneaking up food from the kitchen. My parents didn't know he was in my room. And they weren't going to know.</p><p>There was also the occasional sneaking of a kiss.</p><p>It was sweet and simple and nice. Everything I could have possibly hoped kissing my best friend would be like.</p><p>But there was something bothering him. I could feel it in my bones every time he stared off into space, distracted by his thoughts. Then I'd run my hand through his hair and he'd be drawn out of it, returning his attention back to me. While I liked having his attention solely focused on me, I mean, what girl wouldn't want to have the attention of the guy she had feelings for, whatever he was thinking about was clearly important and needed to be talked about.</p><p>As we laid on my bed on Saturday morning, I moved up on my bed to lean on my arm and be eye to eye with him. Isaac shifted to face me. He knew what I was going to ask. "What's wrong?" I wondered softly, tracing a pattern on his arm.</p><p>He stopped my hand, taking it into his own to hold it. "Last night, while you were asleep, I went to see Boyd and Erica," he told me. "Wanted to see how they were doing, you know?"</p><p>"Are they alright?" I asked, my eyebrows pinching together in worry.</p><p>"They're. . . they're. . . yeah, they're fine." Isaac shook his head as he looked away from me. "They're just-" He laced his fingers through mine and sighed.</p><p>"Isaac." It felt weird to say his actual name and not some nickname, but he got the gist, bringing his gaze back up to mine.</p><p>"They want to leave."</p><p>I fully sat up, pulling my hand out of his grasp. "They want to what?"</p><p>"I know, I know how it sounds," he said, reaching for my hand again as he also sat up. "They want to leave Beacon Hills. I didn't say I want to."</p><p>I kept my hands away from his and gave him a stern look. "But you were thinking about it. I know you, Isaac. You were definitely thinking about it, so don't bullshit me." My fox-spirit began reacting to my anger.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I did, for like a minute, but I'm not anymore. I'm just worried about them, I swear." I didn't reply, simply choosing to look away. Part of me didn't believe him. It was ingrained in him to run and hide from receiving years of abuse from his father. I couldn't blame him, but leaving was a stupid option regardless of how I would feel about it. "Sara, please look at me." Isaac gingerly grabbed one of my hands as I let my eyes drift up to his. "Look at it from their perspective. Derek hasn't exactly been around. He hasn't been teaching us much either. He also went missing on the night of the full moon. And there is still a kanima to worry about. They're scared. And if I'm honest, I am, too.</p><p>"We're supposed to be able to look to our alpha for leadership and guidance, but Derek isn't exuding leadership qualities. They want to find someone that could actually help. I have you, so it's easier, but they don't have anyone but each other to help them through this supernatural stuff. I promise I'm not going to leave you behind." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it bringing a small smile to my face.</p><p>I breathed deeply, attempted to placate the agitated fox within me. "I'm going to hold you to that."</p>
<hr/><p>Sunday afternoon, my parents went out shopping or something. I thought they just wanted to get out of the house and avoid the awkwardness between us three, but regardless, it let Isaac freely leave my room for more than going to the bathroom.</p><p>I opened the fridge and looked inside while he dug through the cabinets. "What looks good, Izzy?" I asked as I moved some stuff around.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder how we're friends when the only thing in your damn cupboards is healthy food," he replied. I stood up straight and turned to him with a playful glare. Isaac simply responded with an innocent smile.</p><p>Shutting the fridge, I opened the freezer. "We do have ice cream, but it's lactose-free and has less sugar." I grabbed the ice cream tub and held it out for him. "I'm the only one that eats it."</p><p>He begrudgingly took it. "What's the point of ice cream if it doesn't have a lot of sugar?"</p><p>I shrugged and leaned against the island counter. "You think I know? Ask my mom. She's the one that bought it instead of the normal stuff. Lactose-free, I understand."</p><p>Isaac grabbed a spoon and peeled open the tub of mint chocolate ice cream. "You know what this needs? Cake." Picking my head up, I got an idea. Isaac noticed my change in attitude. "What?'</p><p>"We have ingredients for a cake. We'll have to make our own icing because there is no way my mom would ever stock that in the house unless specifically planning to bake a cake, but I'm sure there are recipes online for icing with the ingredients my mom does keep."</p><p>Isaac put away the ice cream. "Do you even know how to bake a cake?"</p><p>"I've seen my mom do it, and I can follow instructions, so how hard can it be?"</p>
<hr/><p>It was hard. Baking was fucking hard. Like why the hell would people do it on their own for fun?</p><p>Two minutes in, Isaac had thrown a pinch of flour on my hair. A moment later, I countered with a handful of flour in his face. About ten minutes in, Isaac dropped an egg on the floor. And then I stepped in it and slipped a little. We also dirtied way too many damn dishes and probably messed up some of the measurements and the order we were supposed to do a few things in.</p><p>But it was all worth it the moment we threw the cake pan in the oven.</p><p>Isaac and I slumped against the counter next to the stove, both of us covered in flour, some egg, and probably little bits of cocoa powder. Pretty sure I had some down my shirt, too. It wasn't comfortable at all.</p><p>"Well, that's over," Isaac said with a chuckle. "What now?"</p><p>"Icing, and also cleaning." I gestured at the utter disaster we had created. "My mom is going to kill me."</p><p>He nudged me with his arm. "She'll have to kill me, too." Isaac looked absolutely adorable covered in baking ingredients. Too bad the moment would be short-lived with having to clean up the mess. But I knew of a way to draw it out at least a little longer.</p><p>With my face close to his, I began to lean in, in the hopes of kissing him, but someone rang the doorbell. I groaned. "Who the hell could that be?"</p><p>Isaac tilted his head as he tuned in with his super hearing. "Scott and Stiles," he eventually said. "Were you expecting them?"</p><p>I grimaced. "Does it look like I was expecting them?"</p><p>He glanced down at my ruined clothes. "You've got a point. Let me just. . . " He used his thumb to wipe off some flour from my cheek. "That's a little better." The doorbell rang again. "You should get that. Scott can probably hear us in here." For perfect timing, the doorbell rang twice more.</p><p>"I'm going to kill them."</p><p>"I'll help hide the bodies."</p><p>I grinned and placed a quick kiss on Isaac's cheek before leaving the kitchen, glad I had his full support to kill Dumb and Dumber. Opening the front door, I released my full glare on the pair. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "I'm busy."</p><p>Stiles nodded a few times. "And here I thought we were friends," he said, not answering my question. "You show up at my door unannounced, and I can't return the favor. Tragic." My grip tightened on the door. If I could have glared harder, I would have. Isaac hadn't quite been told that I spent a whole day with Stiles, and I honestly didn't know how he'd react, especially since he was part of the reason I went over to Stiles's house in the first place. And there was no way Isaac wasn't listening in.</p><p>Thankfully, Scott seemed to notice my change and gently pushed Stiles back a few steps. "We need your help with something. Or, well, I need your help," Scott explained.</p><p>I'll admit I was curious as to what Scott could possibly need help with. "With what?"</p><p>"My mom. She won't even look at me after what happened at the station." If anyone could beat out Isaac's puppy-dog look, it was one Scott McCall. He looked so tragic and innocent.</p><p>My jaw clenched for a moment as I thought over it. It didn't take very long to come to a verdict. Of course, I had to help. A freaked out human could be a danger to every supernatural. I stepped aside and held the door open wider. "Take off your shoes otherwise I'll neuter the both of you," I ordered-slash-threatened. As they stepped inside, they both quickly took off their shoes and set them by the others. I closed the door behind them.</p><p>They followed me into the kitchen where Isaac had begun sweeping the floor. "I was wondering why you look like you just did a pound of cocaine," Stiles remarked at the sight of the ruined kitchen and Isaac.</p><p>Grabbing a paper towel, I dampened it with water, ignoring the hyperactive teenager and looking to Scott as I started wiping down the tiled counter. "Just ask what you wanna ask."</p><p>Scott and Stiles sat on two of the bar stools on the other side of the island. "Have you ever had to tell someone you're a kitsune?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Uh, not really, not in the way you're thinking," I answered. "Just Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, but obviously, they were easy to tell." I tossed the paper towel into the trash along with everything I had scooped up with it and leaned forward on the counter. "Look, Scotty, your mom just needs some time. Derek and I were born into this life. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were offered this life. Stiles got dragged in but also found out in a non-traumatic way. Remember when you were bitten?" Scott nodded slowly, hanging onto every word I said. "It was scary, right? Middle of the night. All alone in the dark woods. A monster attacking you. You got through it in time. Lydia saw a monster crash through a window and was attacked at our winter formal and left for dead in the middle of the lacrosse field, sorta. She, for better or worse, got through it in time. Your mom saw her only son get shot, then saw a wolfed-out Derek and a freaking kanima try to kill each other, then saw you wolfed-out, all while she was behind bars helpless to do anything about it."</p><p>I shrugged and shook my head. "Sure, I was in there with her trying to melt the damn bars, and from what she saw of me, I was a hell of a lot less scary and threatening, but my presence didn't really help." I looked Scott straight in the eyes, trying my hardest not to look away in discomfort because I knew he needed the reassurance. "Your mom went through something traumatic. She needs time and support to get through it. Just remind her you're there. Remind her that you're still her son, that you're still the same old Scott McCall that everyone knows and loves. I guarantee she'll come around eventually, but it probably won't be today. It probably won't be tomorrow either. There is a lot she has to process. She was introduced to the supernatural in the worst way possible. It's not going to be an overnight process."</p><p>"You sound like you've been through this before," Scott said quietly.</p><p>My thoughts flashed to the death of my brother as my eyes drifted downwards. "Something similar but not the same. It's a similar reaction. Pulling away from everyone. Thinking about what you did wrong or what you could've done differently. Thinking, 'Why me? Why them?' Time heals all wounds as long as you let it heal. It'll scar, sure, but people are resilient. Supernatural or not, we're built to overcome a lot. You and your mom will be fine." I turned my gaze to Stiles. "You, on the other hand, can avoid all this if you just tell your dad already."</p><p>"I've, uh, definitely been thinking about it," Stiles replied.</p><p>Scott tried to give me a smile, but it didn't have much heart. Nevertheless, I could tell that, while awkward, he was grateful. "Thanks, Sara."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. Now, can you please leave?" I requested, pointing in the direction of the front door. "I don't know when my parents are coming home, and we've got to finish cleaning up. And I don't really wanna explain why I have two werewolves in the house. Or three guys. The question will depend on which parent asks first."</p><p>That brought an actual smile to Scott's face. "Yeah, yeah, we're going. Thanks again."</p><p>I nodded and waved, watching them walk out of the kitchen. One I heard the front door open and shut, I turned around to see Isaac leaning on the counter with the broom still in his hand.</p><p>"Killing them probably would've been easier," he remarked.</p><p>I snorted and smiled. "Yeah, probably."</p><p>"So, you went to Stiles's house?"</p><p>"I needed someone to talk to, okay? You were acting weird and I got into a fight with my mom. I didn't wanna stay home with my mom or deal with moon-affected wolves. And I don't exactly have many friends, so I offered to tell him all about kitsune if I could lay low at his place for the day."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>I quickly shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "No, it actually wasn't too bad. Kicked his ass at chess for a few hours. Got looked at weird by his dad. Scott showed up at some point. It was actually kinda nice to talk to people for a change."</p><p>Isaac set the broom against the counter so it wouldn't fall over and stepped up in front of me. "That's not what I meant. You fought with your mom. Considering everything you've told me about her and your relationship with her and also with the fight happening obviously shortly after I left, you fought about me, didn't you? Because I'm a werewolf?"</p><p>"That's what started it, yeah." I slowly nodded, the corners of my lips turning into a frown. "But it wasn't just that. I yelled at her because of how she's been thinking of werewolves ever since Riichi died, how it wasn't the Hales' fault that he died, and that Derek, despite his flaws, is just trying to help others. You being a werewolf may have kickstarted the conversation, but it wasn't the real reason. Talking to someone not involved in any aspect was a good distraction from being alone in my head for once."</p><p>Isaac pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "You can come to me with anything. I hope you know that."</p><p>"I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is war</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is war</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the moment to live and the moment to die</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The moment to fight"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars</em>
</p><p>Sitting in Ms. Morrell's office on a Tuesday morning was something I never thought I'd do. Talking about my problems just wasn't ever the first thing to come to mind when trying to work through something. But the police wanted Scott, Stiles, and I to see the high school counselor because of what we had experienced on the night of the full moon. My dad also didn't excuse me from it. He thought it'd be good for me. Mom still mostly avoided me and any topic that could lead to or included werewolves. It sounded like she needed the counseling more than I did and she was an actual therapist.</p><p>I held my beanie in my hands and picked at the hem for the first minute or so of sitting in the office. Ms. Morrell watched me, waiting to see if I'd be the first to talk, but considering I was forced to be there, I wouldn't willingly participate in my own psychiatric evaluation.</p><p>"You seem angry," Ms. Morrell said after a few minutes.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at her, I asked, "What gives you that idea?" I really wanted to say, "No shit, Sherlock," but I figured that wouldn't be appropriate.</p><p>"Body language can reveal a lot about someone's inner thoughts and emotions," Morrell revealed. "Since you're here, why don't you tell me about what you're feeling?"</p><p><em>That's likely</em>, I thought. "You mean since I'm forced to be here?" My right hand wrapped squeezed my beanie.</p><p>If Morrell could frown further, she did. "And why are you forced to be here?" she coaxed, trying to get me to talk about the actual problem.</p><p>"Because my mother didn't want to say she talked to me about everything, and Dad thought I should talk to someone instead of excusing me from this torture." I gave the counselor a fake smile and then proceeded to quickly drop it and look away.</p><p>Morrell tilted her head as she studied me. "Your mom is a therapist, right?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," I said, feigning interest. "She gets paid <em>loads </em>more than a high school guidance counselor, so you should try it sometime if you ever get tired of listening to people break down about their college applications or a person saying mean things about them behind their backs." It was safe to say my respect for psychologists was low. Mostly because of my mother using tactics she uses to try and get her clients to open up at home in attempts to connect with me both before and after the Hale house fire. I knew therapy could be a life-saving tool if used properly, but I didn't want any part of it.</p><p>She barely reacted to my jab. "I like to help people, and sometimes the people who need it the most are teenagers. They simply don't want to let anyone in because they often feel like they can handle it on their own." Morrell sat forward a little, making sure to look directly into my eyes. "But the thing is, they don't have to. They just need to talk about it."</p><p>I shook my head quickly and folded my arms over my chest. "I'm not going to talk to you."</p><p>"And from what you've said about your parents, you won't talk to them either," she stated matter-of-factly. My jaw tightened. A trained psychologist, right. "If you won't talk to them, who will you talk to? Isaac?"</p><p>"If he was around, sure," I answered, straight-up lying. Isaac was currently in my room safe and sound, at least to the best of my knowledge.</p><p>"Have you had any contact with the three runaways?" The three runaways being Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. The three hadn't been spotted since the full moon, so they had been declared runaways. Little did law enforcement know, they were simply in hiding.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And what about Scott or Stiles? From my understanding, you three aren't particularly friends but have recently started talking."</p><p><em>Does she just stand in the hall watching the student body or something? </em>I asked myself, but I refused to show my mild confusion in my expression. "I saw them this weekend."</p><p>"What did you talk about when you saw them?" Morrell asked.</p><p>"If I'm not going to talk about how I'm doing, what makes you think I'll discuss a private conversation I had with someone else?" I countered.</p><p>"Sometimes people are more willing to talk about others."</p><p>She truly wasn't going to give up. "Fine. Scott has had a strained relationship with his mom since that night and stopped by my house for some advice since I was the one in the holding cell with her. Stiles went with him for moral support seeing as how they're best friends. Is that good enough for you, Ms. Morrell?"</p><p>The slightest smile pulled at her lips. "I think there's more to it than that. For the longest time, your only friend seemed to be Isaac, a shy boy in an abusive household who lost his mom and brother. You lost your brother as well and have difficulty opening up to your parents. I think Scott went to you for advice because you know a little something about traversing difficult relationships and he trusted what you had to say not only because of your experience but because of your budding friendship. Am I right?"</p><p>Morrell wasn't wrong, not necessarily. It felt strange to hear it said, and I needed to get out of the room. My heartbeat quickened, and I took in a deep breath. "What do you want me to say?" I asked harshly, leaning forward in the chair and narrowing my eyes. "Yes, my brother's death caused tension in my family. Yes, Scott is privy to that lovely information and wanted help on how to avoid that fate with his own mom. Yes, I'm angry that I have to be here instead of dealing with my problems on my own. Yes, the main person I divulge my dirty little secrets to isn't exactly around. Yes, the fiasco at the police station has put a damper in everyone's moods, including my own. Are we done here?"</p><p>"No, we're not," Morrell shot back. "You are required to be here for an hour to discuss how you're feeling and coping since the attack at the Sheriff's Station, so we will complete it. But I don't think that's the heart of your problem. You've talked more about others than you have yourself which indicates a desire to help others and a dislike of being the center of attention. Have you always felt this or is it a recent thing?"</p><p>I slumped back in the chair and folded my arms again, looking away from her. "I've always hated it."</p><p>"So when Matt held a gun to you and Mrs. McCall, what was stronger: the need to help her and Scott or trying to hide?"</p><p>"To help Melissa."</p><p>Morrell didn't notice the lack of Scott's name. "What about Scott?"</p><p>I waved off the question. "Scott was more worried about me and his mom. It would've been futile to worry about him and his hero complex. He could handle himself. Matt shooting him was only a way to control Melissa, not a move to hurt Scott."</p><p>"And you knew that for absolute certain?" Morrell wondered, making sure and trying to understand my headspace during that night.</p><p>I nodded and shifted in the chair. "Matt was a sociopath hell-bent on his agenda. He would only hurt people who got in the way of it. And for some reason he needed Scott. I would've begun worrying about him once Matt no longer needed him." And Scott's supernatural healing ability also helped.</p><p>"What do you think of Matt's death?"</p><p>Shrugging, I made a noncommittal sound. "Don't really care, to be honest. If anything, he had it coming. The dude murdered people because he almost drowned. Sorry for my bluntness, but a near-death experience doesn't give you leave to turn around and kill others, especially not drunk teenagers who likely had no idea what was going on."</p><p>"So, you don't feel pity for him at all?" the counselor posed.</p><p>"I feel for young Matt because no one deserves to go through a traumatic experience, but most people don't become killers because of what they've gone through. At some point, you need to take responsibility for yourself."</p><p>Morrell tilted her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"If you recognize you have depression, you need to seek out help for it. If you don't like your body, you need to take steps to improve it. If you have difficulty sleeping, you need to try and find ways to alleviate it. You can't blame others for your problems and others can't force solutions upon you. They can help and provide support, but you need to be willing to take whatever step you require to better yourself. Killing wasn't the answer to Matt's problem. He didn't try to find help to come to terms with his experience, but that was only something he could kickstart. It didn't fall to others."</p><p>Morrell fully grinned. The sight was almost unnerving after looking at her stoic face for so long. "Sounds like someone else I know."</p><p>It took me a moment to realize who she meant. She meant me. "I've already come to terms with Riichi's death. It's been years since it happened. He's not coming back, and the people responsible have already paid their price. And I'm not blaming others for my misfortune. I'm simply waiting for others to reach the same stage as me."</p><p>"You mean your mom?" Morrell asked, folding her hands in front of her on the desk between us. "I noticed how you referenced her as 'mother' but when talking about Melissa, you said 'mom.' Yet you didn't use 'father' when mentioning your dad. Why are things tenser between you and your mom than they are between you and your dad?"</p><p>I leveled my eyes with Morrell, not quite believing I actually wanted to answer the question. "Because she blames others for Riichi's death. She blames the perpetrators and she blames the Hale's. She blames my dad for letting Riichi go over to their house that day. She blames herself for not being home to keep him from going. I don't have time for someone like that."</p><p>"Does she blame you?"</p><p>"She's never said it." Morrell raised an eyebrow, hearing the silent 'but.' My fingers twitched from where they hid under my arms and my heart grew heavy. I lowered my eyes to the desk and felt my lips droop. "But I think she does. We used to be close, but she grieved differently and for a lot longer. I don't think she necessarily blames me for causing it, but she blames me for the rift in the family dynamic. It's not my fault she couldn't be a parent afterward."</p><p>"I think your numbness to what happened at the Sheriff's Station and what happened afterward stems from a lack of ability to confront and come to terms with things that bother you. But I can't help you unless you let me, Sara. Instead of bottling your feelings up, you should try talking about them with someone you trust. I can see it won't be me, but if you see Isaac, he might be a good start, or perhaps someone new, like Scott." Her eyes drifted to the clock above the door. "You made it through the hour. Time goes by faster when you aren't focused on it." Morrell gestured towards the door. "You're free to go."</p><p>I sat in the chair another moment before hopping up, grabbing my messenger bag from the floor, and hurrying out the door. The session with Morrell had given me exactly what I didn't want: something to ponder over and my fox-spirit disgruntled and stirring.</p><hr/><p>Friday after school and an after school snack from one of the fast-food places, I drove to the remains of the Hale House. I wasn't completely sure what drew me there, but it felt like the right place to go. It seemed to be where everything started. The death and destruction of the Hale Pack had left Beacon Hills defenseless and vulnerable. It left my family splintered. As I stepped out of my car, I heard a crashing sound from inside the house, so I hurried inside.</p><p>Opening the door, my face twisted in confusion. On the floor by the staircase was an older man who looked incredibly familiar. He looked up at me and said, "Oh, looks like we have company."</p><p>Footsteps echoed through the empty house and Derek entered the foyer from the adjacent room. His frown grew deeper. "Sara, what are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>The man from the floor sat up with an enlightened expression as if he suddenly had all the answers. "Ohhh, Sara Todd, the fire kitsune. Now that makes a lot more sense."</p><p>"Shut up," Derek hissed, glancing back at the man. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at the random man getting up from the dusty floor. Derek shook his head. "You don't want to know."</p><p>The man tsked him and moved to stand next to Derek. "I think she does. I distinctly remember mauling her in the forest a few months ago."</p><p>I took a step back and raised my hand in front of me. "Fuck no. Derek, please don't tell me that's-"</p><p>Sticking his hand out, the man formally introduced himself. "Peter Hale." A formal introduction wasn't necessary anyway as I distinctly remember him from when I was a kid. Derek and I both glared at him, and I refused to shake his hand. Peter dramatically sighed and dropped his hand. "It was months ago and you survived. Are you going to hold it against me forever?"</p><p>Ignoring him, I looked back at Derek. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I asked. Then I gasped, remembering the previous full moon with Deaton and Lydia acting strangely. "Oh, hell no. He was resurrected by Lydia, wasn't he, when she was all weird and out of it?"</p><p>A begrudgingly proud expression graced the elder Hale's face as he looked to his nephew. "She's a smart one. No wonder you associate with her." I simply glared at him again.</p><p>"She was there when Lydia kidnapped me. Of course, she figured it out," Derek told his uncle. He then rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Do you need something?"</p><p>"Let me guess," Peter requested with a big smile. He seemed way too interested. "With the craziness going on, your fox is giving you some problems." He gestured to their surroundings. "And this seemed like the best place to pacify it." When I didn't reply, he continued talking. "I love being right. Being a young kitsune must be fun. All that power you could have if you let the fox be in control."</p><p>My eyes flashed orange and Derek stepped between Peter and I. "That's enough, Peter," Derek said, then looked at me. "What have you been doing to try and conceal the aura?"</p><p>"Meditating," I answered.</p><p>Peter clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, no, no. That will only allow you to conceal your nature if you're at peace and calm. You need to practice concealing it when you're angry or stressed. Then you'll always be able to keep it hidden." Peter turned to his nephew. "See? I can be helpful. Can we have that talk now?"</p><p>"Sure," Derek conceded then proceeded to sucker punch his uncle in the face. I took a step back as Peter it the ground. "Sara, do you think Peter and I can be alone to finish our talk?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, totally." I awkwardly waved. "I'll be at the lacrosse game."</p><p>"Have fun."</p><p>I then left them to beat the shit out of each other. It was not my problem. Once I returned to the school, people had already started arriving for the game that would be starting in an hour. After securing my beanie and tightening the laces of my boots, I took my chain dart from my bag and slipped it into my jacket pocket. The championship game had the possibility of spelling disaster with the way things were going lately.</p><p>Making my way towards the field, I spotted Stiles and Scott exiting the building with the rest of the lacrosse team. Neither looked pleased. I jogged over to them trailing behind the rest of the team and asked, "Why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?"</p><p>"Gerard told Coach to bench me because I'm failing three classes," Scott explained.</p><p>"Oh, you know you could've asked me to tutor you again," I pointed out, referencing the first semester of freshman year when he needed help with Algebra and History. "Then you wouldn't have this problem."</p><p>That picked up Scott's mood a little. The start of a smile pulled at his lips. "Really? That'd be great. I need some serious help."</p><p>"That's not the main problem," Stiles butted in, looking like he wanted to strangle us both. "Gerard wanted Scott off the field so he could use Jackson to kill people."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I blurted. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>"Gerard's the new kanima master," Stiles said.</p><p>"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I muttered then clenched my jaw. My eyes drifted to the Argent principal standing by the side of the field. The old man was looking over at us, and it made me seriously uncomfortable. "You two better go before Finstock yells at you." They both nodded and hurried to the benches before Finstock noticed their absence and I started walking to the bleachers.</p><p>I spotted Mr. Stilinski, and he waved when he saw me. I guess disaster really does bring people together. I sat on the bench by him with a few feet in between. "How are you tonight, Miss Todd?" he asked.</p><p>"Aw, Noah, I thought we were on a first-name basis." He snorted at my snarky comment. "And I'm good, thank you for asking. How's your head?"</p><p>"The bruise is all healed up," he answered. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Stiles start hanging out?" I guess it really was strange for Stiles to hang out with a girl.</p><p>"School project," I answered quickly. "And we realized no one could match our sarcasm besides each other so we kept talking. Friendship at the first witty comment." I then noticed Melissa walking towards us. She and Scott must've been doing better if she was attending his lacrosse game. I gave her a soft smile which she hesitantly returned. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing. . . better," Melissa decided. She pointed at the empty space between Noah and I. "Is that seat taken?"</p><p>I scooted over a fraction. "Not at all."</p><p>For a few moments, we settled in our spots in silence until Mr. Stilinski noticed something rather unusual for a lacrosse game. "Oh, no, why is my son going on the field?" he asked no one in particular. Stiles was putting his helmet on as he ran out onto the field, stopping in front of the goal.</p><p>"Because he's on the team?" Melissa supplied, glancing over at the elder Stilinski.</p><p>"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field," he muttered and started to stand. "My son is on the field!" People around us in the stands looked up at him like he was insane. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Noah was so excited that he didn't notice people staring at him until he looked around. He then awkwardly sat back down. I could see Stiles twitching out on the field, a nervous wreck. I didn't need to be a werewolf to know his heartbeat was beating erratically.</p><p>Once the scoreboard put the time of twelve minutes up, ready to start the game, I saw Lydia coming to the bleachers. She stopped for a moment in front of me and gestured to the empty spot on the other side of me. "Can I?" the red-head asked.</p><p>"Of course," I replied, still unsure as to why she was even at the game. She sat down next to me and rubbed her thighs. "Do you need a jacket?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm good. I just, usually I'm with people at these, you know?" The distant look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. Without Allison and Jackson, Lydia was all alone. She wasn't the Queen Bee of the school anymore with a million friends.</p><p>I playfully nudged her shoulder with a smirk. "What are you talking about? You're with me. And I guarantee I have the best sports commentary."</p><p>Lydia giggled a little and gave me a grateful smile. "Honestly, I never thought we'd talk."</p><p>"Hush with that Miss Popularity stuff. You're one of the losers now. Embrace it." I winked which made her roll her eyes, but she continued smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, well, even losers can try to have a sense of style." She looked pointedly at my black bomber jacket and beanie. I could see the mischievous glint in her eyes though. Who knew Lydia Martin had a sense of humor?</p><p>"Keep up that witty banter, and I'll let you paint my nails."</p><p>"As long as it's red or black, right? Sounds like someone has seen the play <em>Les Misérables </em>too many times."</p><p>I gaped at her, the corners of my mouth twitching up along with an eyebrow. "Broadway references, too? This is the start of a beautiful friendship, Martin."</p><p>She waved her hand. "Oh, I draw the line at last names. You've been disowned." Together we laughed, and the two adults on the other side of me looked over at us amused.</p><p>The whistle blew to signal the start of the game.</p><p>We were being decimated in the first quarter. After the opposing team made two goals, Stiles got the ball and he was immediately tackled. Everyone in the stands cringed and ooohed.</p><p>"He's probably just warming up," Melissa said, trying to be optimistic.</p><p>But Stiles' bad luck continued. As he tried to get the ball from the grass into his net, the spastic boy was tackled again.</p><p>"Oh, he's just a little nervous," Lydia said, keeping the optimism train going. "Plenty of time to turn it around."</p><p>The next time it went near Stiles, it hit him in the head instead of landing in his net. The crowd around us booed. Lydia looked up to the stars, probably praying. Melissa looked down, not wanting to watch the train wreck. Noah was hiding his face. I was close to bursting into laughter, but I figured that'd be inappropriate when sitting with Mr. Stilinski.</p><p>During a timeout, Melissa looked at me and asked, "Where's your amazing sports commentary?" She wanted something to lift their spirits.</p><p>"I didn't think anyone would want it, but sure, if you want instant replays of Stiles embarrassing himself, I'm all for commentating." Lydia slapped my arm and pain shot through it. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry. There's still time for him to get out of his head." I rubbed my sore arm. A few moments later after the match started again, Lydia tapped me on the arm. "What? I already apologized."</p><p>"No, look." She pointed to the bench where Scott was sitting. There sat Isaac next to the co-captain in a deep conversation with him. I hadn't seen him before school, so I had naturally assumed he was hiding or had run with Erica and Boyd. But there he was. A grin burst onto my face and my heart fluttered. Lydia glanced between me and him. "Oh, hon, you have it bad."</p><p>As if he heard her words, which he probably did, Isaac looked away from Scott and turned to me. With a wink, he turned back to Scott, probably discussing strategy as they then turned to glare at Gerard.</p><p>The second quarter was coming to a close when Isaac slammed into his own teammate. The crowd collectively groaned. "Lahey!" Finstock yelled. He then ordered another member onto the field to sub for the one Isaac put out of commission.</p><p>"What was that?" Noah asked, glancing over at me as I knew him better than they did.</p><p>I shrugged and shook my head. "I have no idea. I swear." And I didn't until Isaac did it again. Finstock put in another player which made Scott one step closer to being put on the field. I put my head in my hands at the realization. Boys. There had to be a better way to get Scott on the field than injuring their own teammates. To be fair, Isaac probably saw it as payback for all the times they made fun of him for his job at the cemetery. When Finstock finally called Isaac out on his actions, Isaac simply raised his arms in a cocky manner. While incredibly attractive, part of me wanted to slap him.</p><p>Then Jackson rammed into him. I stood up with a gasp, and Scott ran out onto the field to Isaac's side. He wasn't moving his body. Paramedics rushed out onto the field with a stretcher. Melissa glanced at me and she knew something was seriously wrong.</p><p>"I'm gonna go with them. Make sure he's alright," I told the three and rushed after the paramedics bringing Isaac into the school. I caught up to them in the hall. "Isaac, Isaac, are you okay?"</p><p>He lifted his head to look at me. "Sara, thank god. Can you call Derek?"</p><p>"Of course." I stepped into one of the side halls and took out my phone. Waiting for Derek to answer only took a few moments. "Hey, Derek, we might have a problem."</p><p>"What happened?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Gerard is the new kanima master and he's at the lacrosse game. Isaac just got paralyzed in front of everyone. If you've got a plan for anything, we're going to need to do something soon."</p><p>I heard Derek sigh through the phone. "Alright. I'm working on something right now. Try and stall as long as you can."</p><p>"Got it." I then hung up and put my phone away. Hurrying down the hall to the boy's locker room, I saw Gerard and two hunters standing just inside the entry. Gerard was holding a sword. <em>Who the fuck has a sword?</em></p><p>"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime," Gerard said, staring down at Isaac who I could see crawling away on the floor.</p><p>My blood boiled at the sight of Isaac in danger. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me," I threatened, pulling the chain and knife from my pocket. The weighted side slid down to right above the floor as the group of hunters turned around to see me.</p><p>Gerard simply looked amused. "You were an unexpected variable, I'll admit. Would you like to enlighten me as to what you are?" he asked.</p><p>"I won't give you the satisfaction." My eyes turned orange as fire trickled down the chain. I roared and threw the weight towards the hunter on the left, hitting him in the gut with the fiery ball.</p><p>Gerard swung the sword towards me and I caught it with the chain. My peripheral vision exploded with orange as I was overcome with rage. I sent a wave of fire towards them which they ducked to avoid. Scott skidded into the room behind me and threw a hunter towards the wall, knocking him out.</p><p>Scott looked at Isaac and me then around the locker room. "Where is he?" Scott asked.</p><p>I glanced around, my shoulders slumping and breathing heavily as my spirit receded and eyes turned back to brown, and only counted two hunters. Gerard must have rushed out during the fiery confusion. "Oh, no. Go!" Scott ran out of the room and I turned to Isaac, who was bracing himself against one of the sinks. "You okay?"</p><p>He stared at me with wide eyes. "That was kinda hot."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked up to him and took his head in my hands. "I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>"Does that mean I get a kiss?" He gave me a cheeky smirk.</p><p>"You're ridiculous." But I did place a quick kiss on his lips. "We need to get the venom out so we can go help Scott. Put your leg on the sink." I helped him adjust to place the nicked leg on one of the sinks. Holding the <em>kunai </em>above his thigh, I met his eyes. "This is gonna hurt. Tell me when you can move everything."</p><p>Isaac nodded and breathed deeply. "Go ahead." I sliced along his entire leg to drain the venom-filled blood. Isaac bit his lip hard and groaned, trying not to let out a louder noise. Alerting anyone would be bad and they had to get back to the field. After another cut, Isaac stopped me. "Alright, alright, I can move my foot. Please stop." Sweat droplets were sprinkled across his forehead.</p><p>I turned on the faucet to wash the blood out of the sink and off the <em>kunai</em>. Isaac's wounds began stitching back together again. He washed off the blood from his leg and then we ran out of the locker room back to the lacrosse field.</p><p>People were swarming and screaming. The lights overhead lights turned on, illuminating the field. Lacrosse players were surrounding someone down on the field. Isaac and I ran over to Scott. Jackson was the one down. Isaac grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "I can't hear a heartbeat."</p><p>Melissa lifted Jackson's jersey, revealing a bloodied shirt. I brought my free hand up, covering my mouth. "This is bad," I said quietly.</p><p>"Oh, my god, there's blood. There's blood," Lydia cried from a few feet away.</p><p>Scott hit Isaac a few times to get his attention. "Look," he said, gesturing to Jackson's hand. They were bloodied.</p><p>"He did it to himself?" Isaac wondered.</p><p>"Why would he do that?" I asked the boys. Neither gave me an answer. We watched as Melissa started chest compressions and ordered Lydia to help her.</p><p>I looked away from the scene when Sheriff Stilinski came forward looking around with a worried expression. I could see him mumbling, but I didn't know what he was saying until he raised his voice. "Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" he asked loudly, his voice echoing across the field.</p><p>Frowning, Isaac, Scott, and I began looking around, too. How could it have possibly gotten worse?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Master Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm gonna fight 'em all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A seven nation army couldn't hold me back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They're gonna rip it off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Taking their time right behind my back"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes</em>
</p><p>I waited outside the locker room for the lacrosse team and Finstock to leave. Mr. Stilinski tried to smile at me when he left, but it was lackluster and empty. Bodies slowly trickled out as I twiddled my thumbs.</p><p>"Sara!" I heard Isaac call from inside the locker room. Kicking off the wall, I entered the smelly room.</p><p>The moment I walked in, Scott pulled off one of the locker doors. "What the hell?" I asked, arching an eyebrow while walking over to them. Scott looked sheepishly up at me but set the door down and started digging through the locker. I assumed it belonged to Stiles.</p><p>Scott held up some clothes. "You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac wondered, gesturing to the clothes.</p><p>"Yeah, we both are," Scott replied. He handed Isaac Stiles' shoe.</p><p>Isaac frowned, looking at it. "But how come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?"</p><p>"Well, you're new at this, so you need something stronger," I pointed out but also bullshitted, trying not to laugh at his reaction and rubbing Isaac's shoulder. "Scott probably has a decent grasp on his best friend's scent and just needs a refresher." I then noticed Scott wasn't exactly paying attention. Looking to where Scott was focused on, I saw Derek standing there with his hands behind his back, just as broody as I had seen him earlier.</p><p>"We need to talk," Derek said, forgoing all greetings and pleasantries.</p><p>Peter then popped out from behind one of the rows of lockers and added, "All of us."</p><p>"Holy shit," Scott blurted. "What the hell is this?"</p><p>"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station," Derek countered. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned to Scott. <em>He did what?</em></p><p>"Okay, hold on. He-he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Helping family was a reasonable argument for getting close to a psychopath. I looked back at Derek, wanting to know his counter.</p><p>"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one," Peter interrupted. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." <em>He's not wrong, but gross</em>.</p><p>"Shut up!" Derek and Scott exclaimed together.</p><p>"No one asked you, Killer Clown," I added, pointing at the elder Hale. "So butt out. The adults are talking." Peter rolled his eyes.</p><p>Isaac leaned closer to Scott and me and asked, "Who is he?"</p><p>"He's Peter, Derek's uncle," Scott explained. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."</p><p>Peter waved. "Hi."</p><p>"That's good to know," Isaac said quietly, eyeing Peter warily and putting his hand on the small of my back.</p><p>"Wait, how do you know him?" Scott asked, looking at me. "You weren't with us."</p><p>I shrugged nonchalantly. "He mauled me in the woods."</p><p>"He what?" Isaac growled.</p><p>I put my hand up, stopping him from surging forward. "Down boy." Isaac resorted to wrapping his arm around me again instead to keep me close. I didn't mind his protectiveness showing. Peter simply looked annoyed.</p><p>"How is he alive?" Scott asked Derek.</p><p>"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson," Derek said, skipping over how Derek and Lydia were used in resurrecting the man. "And maybe how to save him."</p><p>Scott, Isaac, and I exchanged glances. "Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead," Isaac told them.</p><p>Derek's face dropped. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field," Scott continued. Derek turned to his uncle who did not look pleased.</p><p>"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac wondered.</p><p>"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen," Peter explained. "Gerard wanted it to happen." I clenched my jaw and roughly sighed, digging my foot into the floor. How could it possibly get any worse? I then scolded myself for thinking that. Every time someone asked that things got worse.</p><p>"But why?" Derek asked.</p><p>Peter took a few steps forward. "Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."</p><p>"So not ominous," I snarked. "Thanks for that."</p><p>"Anything for my favorite kitsune." Peter cheekily winked and smirked. I grimaced and Isaac growled.</p><p>"Let's get going," Derek cut in. He grabbed Peter's shoulder and forced him out first.</p><p>I drove Scott and Isaac, following Derek's car to the Hale House. The car ride was tense as all three of us hated the situation we were in. About halfway there, Scott poked his head between the driver's seat and passenger's seat. "Did Peter seriously maul you?"</p><p>"Yep," I answered popping the 'p', my hands gripping the wheel tight. "January. Unlocked my healing ability, so it wasn't all bad. I was honestly more pissed about him ruining my favorite joggers. They were my favorite color, fit perfectly, and had pockets. Do you know how rare that is? I'm still pissed about it. I'm tempted to send him a check for physical and emotional damages."</p><p>Scott ignored the extra tidbits. "Healing ability?"</p><p>"Yeah, she heals like us," Isaac answered for me.</p><p>"Partial kitsune have to unlock it. Full-blooded kitsune are born with it," I explained.</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I'm just gonna forget I asked." He then sat back in his seat which made me chuckle.</p><p>When we pulled up outside the ruined house, we followed Derek and Peter inside. Right then, Scott got a text. "Oh, they found Stiles," Scott revealed.</p><p>"That's fantastic," I said. "Glad he's okay." That was one less thing to worry about.</p><p>"Look, I told you. I looked everywhere," Derek told Peter, not paying attention to us teenagers.</p><p>Peter bent down towards the stairs in front of us. "You didn't look here." He pulled a board loose and pulled something out. He blew the dust off the top.</p><p>"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.</p><p>Peter's face twisted as he looked up. "No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" I snorted and had to stop myself from laughing. Even Isaac looked mildly amused. Peter opened the top of the box, revealing a silver laptop. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had." He shut the box and stood. "Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."</p><p>Scott's phone started ringing as Peter walked into the other room. Scott walked a short distance away to take the call. I stayed by the door with Isaac, both of us keeping an eye on both the Hale's and Scott.</p><p>After his short phone call, Scott returned to us with a worried expression. "My mom said something's wrong," he explained. "She's at the hospital with Jackson's body." He then took a few steps to tell Derek and Peter. "I've gotta go."</p><p>"We're going with you," I said. "I'm your ride, remember?" I held up my car keys.</p><p>"We'll be here," Derek assured.</p><p>Isaac, Scott, and I hurried back to my car and I quickly drove off. I sped through the streets as fast I could without drawing unwanted attention from the police, but it was fast enough to have Isaac and Scott clutching the doors with their eyes wide.</p><p>Once we got to the hospital, we met with Melissa in the morgue. On one of the tables, in an opened body bag, was the deceased Jackson Whittemore covered in a strange, transparent goo. Isaac leaned on the table above him staring down while I got a closer look at his claws.</p><p>"What's happening to him?" Scott asked his mom.</p><p>"I thought that you were gonna tell me," Melissa said. "Is it bad?"</p><p>"It doesn't look good," Isaac snarked.</p><p>Jackson twitched and everyone jumped back a foot saying, "Whoa."</p><p>"Um, Mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott requested.</p><p>I bent down again. "Wait, I think it's coming from his claws," I told them. "The casing looks like the venom used to paralyze his victims." All three of them looked at me like I was insane. "What? I'm curious." Their expressions didn't change. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the zipper. "You're all lame." I started zipping the body bag up. But it got stuck right beneath his chin. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." <em>This is the part in the movie when we're all attacked.</em></p><p>Jackson's mouth then opened to reveal fangs. That's when everyone, including me, began to panic.</p><p>"Sara, zip," Scott coaxed.</p><p>"I'm trying, it's not moving." Jackson started to hiss, so I tugged as hard as I could on the zip, finally getting it to move. The bag finally closed. I looked up at Scott. "Call Derek. He's gonna wanna know about this."</p><p>Scott nodded quickly and pulled out his phone. While Scott talked to Derek, I backed into Isaac as Jackson continued moving in the bag. <em>This is bad</em>.</p><p>"I'm not sure if we have time for that," Scott said to Derek.</p><p>"What does he want?" I asked him.</p><p>"He wants us to bring Jackson to him."</p><p>I nodded my head, not surprised. "Of course he does."</p><p>Derek told Scott something else then hung up the phone. Scott turned to us. "We've gotta go."</p><p>Isaac and Scott picked up the bag and Melissa led us out of the hospital to the parking lot, avoiding people as best we could. As we hurried to my car, Scott dropped his end of the bag right behind it. We all froze, wide-eyed. <em>Please don't wake up</em>, I prayed. Scott bent down to pick the bag up again and a car pulled into the lot and stopped by us. Out climbed Chris Argent.</p><p>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," I found myself saying again.</p><p>For a few tense moments, no one said anything, but Scott realized something. "You're alone," he pointed out.</p><p>"More than you know," Argent replied.</p><p>I glanced between Scott and the hunter then asked, "Does that mean you've been redeemed to the Light Side or. . . ?" I trailed off.</p><p>Argent took in a deep breath and replied, "At the moment, we have a common enemy." That wasn't necessarily a 'yes' but it was better than a 'no.'</p><p>"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." Scott gestured to Jackson in the body bag.</p><p>Argent glanced down at the bag and back up to us teenagers. "I didn't mean Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her."<em> I'm not surprised. Seems a little too fragile and easily manipulated for this world. </em>I didn't say anything aloud, though. Argent would've likely shot me. Again. I didn't want another pair of pants ruined. Again. "And I know you're losing her, too."</p><p>That time I did talk. "Yes, because everyone cares about the forbidden romance. Can we get this show on the road? He's moving." I pointed down to the wiggling body bag.</p><p>"She's got a point," Isaac pitched in helpfully.</p><p>Argent looked at my car. "My car's faster. Get in."</p><p>The boys picked the body bag up, I opened the trunk, and Argent started up his car again then we all climbed in and sped off before any of us could put on seatbelts.</p><p>I poked my head between the seats, looking at Argent. "We haven't formally been introduced. I'm Sara. I have bullet holes in a pair of pants because of you, so don't expect an apology for me attempting to burn your face off." I gave him a wide, innocent smile.</p><p>Argent looked over at Scott, ignoring me, and said, "I see you've replaced Stiles with someone that matches his level of Smart-Ass."</p><p>Despite the situation, Scott chuckled. "You could say that."</p><p>"Excuse you, I'm an upgrade." Isaac pulled me back by my arm before I could keep going and shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he wrapped his arm around me. The rest of the drive to an abandoned warehouse was silent.</p><p>Argent pulled up outside the building and we all got out. Isaac looked back at the body bag and said, "I think he stopped moving."</p><p>Scott and Argent looked at each other, both looking just as worried as Isaac and I. "Where's Derek?" Argent asked.</p><p>Right after he said that, Derek came running down the alleyway towards the car. He did a flip and landed with his eyes glowing red. I snorted and said, "Okay, take it down a notch, Superman." Scott looked at me, exasperated, while Derek glared at Argent.</p><p>Argent felt the need to defend himself against the alpha. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you."</p><p>"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting," Derek retorted. He looked at Scott, Isaac, and I. "Get him inside."</p><p>Argent moved his SUV inside and Scott and Isaac dragged Jackson out, setting him on the concrete floor of the warehouse. The five of us stood around the body bag, each of us tense with varying levels of worry about our situation.</p><p>"Where are they?" Scott asked.</p><p>Derek glanced around. "Who?"</p><p>"Peter and Lydia." <em>Wait, Lydia? </em>Derek didn't answer him and moved to unzip the body bag. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."</p><p>Derek started unzipping the bag. "We're past that."</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>"Think about it, Scott," Derek interrupted, looking up to glare at the beta. "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."</p><p>"No," Argent interjected. Derek fully stood up, facing the hunter. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."</p><p>"Of course not," a new voice said. We all turned to see Gerard standing a good distance away. My blood ran cold and my fox began to stir. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."</p><p>Derek moved to slice Jackson's throat, but the kanima came alive, stabbing Derek in the chest with his claws. Chris pulled out his gun and I pulled out my chain dart, letting the <em>kunai </em>hang low. The half transformed kanima began to rise, lifting Derek with him then tossing him across the room.</p><p>"Well, done to the last, Scott," Gerard praised. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."</p><p>Scott ducked, avoiding two arrows that hit Isaac in the shoulders. I slid over to Isaac as he hit the floor and immediately ripped them out and tossed them aside. <em>I'm going to wreck that stupid huntress. </em>Scott moved to check on Isaac and helped him up while I stood and turned to Jackson, throwing a fireball his way as Chris shot him. The kanima hissed and ran, climbed the SUV as Chris continued to fire. I followed after Scott and Isaac, hearing Chris follow shortly after. I then heard him stop and looked back to see Chris get thrown aside by a fully transformed kanima.</p><p>"Now or never. You can do this," I told myself and allowed my fox-spirit to form around me. <em>Keep it controlled. You can do this</em>. Fire spread across the chain, and I threw the <em>kunai </em>forward. It stabbed into the kanima's stomach as a shifted Derek attack the lizard from behind. Isaac and Scott joined the fight.</p><p>Unlodging the <em>kunai</em>, I whipped it around and sent it towards the kanima every time the werewolves allowed for an opening as they attacked from various angles and got tossed around. I then had a bad idea.</p><p>"Stay back!" I yelled. The boys fell back as I rushed forward with a wall of fire sent straight towards the kanima. It got thrown back by the force of it, but I collapsed in my spot from the exertion, my eyes returning to brown, and my spirit fading away. Isaac stood to rush over to me, but Allison attacked with her own knives and he fell.</p><p>"No, Allison!" Scott called out. She simply glared at him, until the kanima came up behind her and grabbed her by the throat. She dropped her knives.</p><p>"Not yet, sweetheart," Gerard told her, walking forward. I rolled away towards Scott, keeping away from the veteran hunter. My heart raced and I breathed heavily, holding onto my chain like a lifeline as I watched Gerard hold his own granddaughter captive with his monster.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Allison asked.</p><p>"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott answered, already knowing Gerard's play. I grimaced.</p><p>Gerard looked at him. "Then you know?" How much did Scott know?</p><p>"What's he talking about?" Allison asked, shaking in fear.</p><p>Gerard ignored her. "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother?" I looked up behind me to see Chris looking confused. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"</p><p>"He's dying," Isaac realized, unshifted and on his hands and knees while he healed.</p><p>"I am," Gerard confirmed. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." He wanted the bite.</p><p>"Boohoo, a villain with a sob story." I rolled my eyes, silently panicking on the inside. "Try not being a cliché."</p><p>The old man glared at me. "The first thing I'm going to do when this is all over is rip out your tongue." He then turned to Allison and the kanima. The giant lizard gripped Allison's throat tighter.</p><p>Chris and Scott tensed, and Chris said, "You monster."</p><p>Gerard smirked. "Not yet."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Allison cried, but I had lost all sympathy for her since she shot and stabbed Isaac after attempting to shoot Scott.</p><p>"You'll kill her, too?" Chris asked his father.</p><p>"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." The look in Gerard's eyes was stark-raving mad. He looked at Scott with a small grin. "Scott." Scott gritted his teeth and shifted back. I didn't like his actions one bit.</p><p>"Scott, what are you doing?" I questioned, forcing myself to stand and gather my chain as Scott started walking towards Derek.</p><p>Scott's hesitant eyes met mine. "Trust me." But how could I trust him when he was so obviously going towards Derek, an alpha, who had been paralyzed by the kanima's venom? I clenched my jaw but didn't move, watching Scott lift Derek from the floor.</p><p>"Scott, don't," Derek pleaded as Scott forced him to stand. "You know that he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."</p><p>"That's true," Gerard agreed. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece here that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." I shook my head. Even Scott McCall wouldn't do something so ridiculously stupid for love, and he would do quite a bit.</p><p>"Scott, don't," Derek tried again as Gerard stripped off his jacket.</p><p>I glanced down at the <em>kunai </em>in my hand. It would be so easy to unhook it and throw it. I'm faster than a kanima. I could end it. But what the hell did Scott have planned? I knew him well enough from past experiences and growing up in the same town as him to know he had something weighing heavily on his mind. If whatever Scott had planned didn't pan out, a long knife to the skull would still kill a werewolf. I couldn't, wouldn't let Derek or anyone else die who didn't deserve it.</p><p>Scott pulled Derek's head back, brandishing the alpha's teeth. Gerard rolled up his sleeve and I discreetly unhooked my <em>kunai</em>, ready to throw it at any moment. The old man held out his arm, forcing Derek to bite it. He held it up proud as Scott dropped Derek. Everyone watched the hunter to see the reaction to the bite and it started bleeding black.</p><p>Gerard noticed everyone's change of expression and looked down at the bite mark. He glared at Scott. "What is this?" he demanded to know. "What did you do?"</p><p>Scott turned to Derek. "Everyone always said Gerard had a plan." He looked back at Gerard. "I had a plan, too." I looked at Scott with a pleased expression. <em>Oh, Scotty, I'm proud of you</em>.</p><p>Gerard pulled out a small container from his pocket, dropping his coat as he opened it. Pills spilled out. He crushed them in his hand. "Mountain Ash!" He began bleeding from his nose and eyes and looked directly at the kanima.</p><p>"Oh, no, you don't," I said and threw the knife directly at his head, landing it square in his forehead. Scott stumbled back and looked at me with a what-the-fuck expression. I gestured to the man-sized lizard. "Did you not see him look at the kanima? He was about to order it to do something. A master-less monster is better than one being controlled." Scott shook his head and sighed.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.</p><p>"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine," Scott replied and I grinned. Little Scott McCall is growing up.</p><p>The kanima began to let go of Allison now that it had no master, and she elbowed it in the face, hurrying away right as a vehicle rammed through the wall and then hit the kanima. Once the vehicle stopped, I recognized it as Stiles's Jeep.</p><p>"Did I get him?" Stiles called out from inside with Lydia in the passenger seat. The kanima hopped back up, landing on the Jeep hood. Lydia screamed and the two scrambled out of the vehicle after Stiles also screamed.</p><p>Lydia stopped just outside of the Jeep while Stiles continued running over to and behind Scott. I readied my chain for another fight. Allison and Stiles just had to piss it off. "Jackson!" Lydia exclaimed. The kanima hopped off the Jeep right in front of her and began raising its claw. "Jackson."</p><p>"Lydia!" Stiles called. Scott stopped him from rushing forward.</p><p>Lydia held up a key. The kanima paused and stared at the key. It then started changing back into Jackson. He grabbed the key from Lydia's hand, looked at her, then started backing away. As Derek stood, Jackson held up his hands and nodded at the alpha werewolf who then lunged forward, stabbing the teenager with his claws from the front while Peter, who had come out of nowhere, stabbed him from behind. They released him together. Jackson knelt, coughing and Lydia ran over, collecting him in her arms.</p><p>A limping Isaac came over to me as we all watched Jackson fall completely into the redhead's arms while she sobbed. Lydia laid him on the floor, the last of the kanima scales fading away. Lydia stood, wiping away her tears, and started walking towards us. My hand gripped Isaac's as I noticed Jackson then beginning to move, his claws scraping against the floor. Lydia turned around and Jackson stood and roared: a fully-shifted werewolf.</p><p>"Well, I'll be," I muttered, leaning against Isaac. Jackson's wolf features receded and he looked at Lydia who jumped into his arms. "I think I'd be more moved if he wasn't completely naked." I heard Isaac chuckle beside me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on top of my head.</p><p>Stiles looked over at the body of Gerard from his spot next to Scott a few feet away. "Did Sara kill him?" Stiles asked not-so-quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't exactly know why," Scott said.</p><p>"Oh, I read somewhere that kitsune don't have human morals. They have their own sense of right and wrong that they follow."</p><p>I took a few steps towards him, clapping my hand on his shoulder which made the human jump with a slight squeal. "You know, I'm right here."</p><p>Stiles nodded erratically. "You still scare me."</p><p>The kanima problem was over and that was what mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I had her kill off Gerard. He's a little bitch that deserved to die way back here. This means his later involvement in other seasons will definitely be different. Love his actor though, he's amazing, and I hope he's doing okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Summer Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We ruled the world,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thought I'll never lose her out of sight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We were so young</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think of her now and then</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia</em>
</p>
<p>Having friends was a strange development. Isaac wasn't new, but Scott and Stiles? Even sometimes Lydia? Nothing could be weirder in my book. As the last two months of school passed, I found myself tutoring Scott in his three failing subjects, teaching Stiles about kitsune and werewolves, and training Isaac how to fight. Lydia occasionally sat next to me in class and bantered with me at lunch. I stayed away from Allison as much as I could at first, still peeved with her actions against Isaac and the rest of us, but by the end of the year, even we were on decent terms, verging on good. I had more than one friend. And it felt nice. A little weird, but nice. They had even been added to my collection of pictures in my room.</p>
<p>Sadly, Erica and Boyd were still gone, but I hoped they had found what they were looking for.</p>
<p>The day after school let out for the summer, Isaac went with Derek and Peter for whatever reason and I went with Scott and Stiles to the lacrosse field.</p>
<p>"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked his best friend as we climbed out of his Jeep which Stiles had parked in the middle of the lacrosse field. Allison had left with her dad for France. She and Scott had officially broken up, but Scott had told her he'd wait for her, which I sufficiently rolled my eyes at when I learned that news. He could do so much better than someone who had repeatedly doubted and turned on him, no matter his feelings towards her and my semi-budding friendship with her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know she is," Scott answered. Someday his optimism might bite him in the ass. But it was endearing. The two opened the back and pulled out lacrosse gear. "What about you and Lydia?" Oh, now that was an even funnier case than Scott and Allison.</p>
<p>I snorted, leaning on the side of the Jeep. "You and Lydia?" I questioned. "She'd bite your head off three seconds into you holding her hand." Scott chuckled but he turned it into a cough, eyes darting to Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles glared at both of us. "My ten-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but the plan is definitely still in motion."</p>
<p>We started going around the Jeep in the direction of the goal. "Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>I gently hit Scott on the arm. "Bad idea for him. I'd film it. And post it on YouTube. Stiles would become YouTube famous due to his stuttering and sweat-filled proposal. They'd probably make him into a meme, too."</p>
<p>Scott let himself laugh that time. "If he even got that far without fainting."</p>
<p>"I hate you both." Stiles pointed at the goal with his lacrosse stick. "Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy." He then turned to me. "And you, stop enjoying my pain so much." Stiles set his stuff down while Scott got in the goal, and I hopped onto the hood of the jeep. "Seriously? On my Jeep?"</p>
<p>I quirked up an eyebrow. "It's not like I'm doing any damage to it that hasn't already been done."</p>
<p>Scott stood in the goal and turned to us with an amused smile. "Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, readying his lacrosse stick.</p>
<p>"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."</p>
<p>"Hey!" I exclaimed, raising my hands. "You've got me. That's new. I guarantee I'm loads better than some crappy popular table, and I won't nag you like a girlfriend."</p>
<p>Stiles looked at me with a smirk. "No, you'll just talk our ear off. And Scott, you've got me, too."</p>
<p>"I had you before," Scott said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you've still got me." Scott laughed at him. "Okay? It's a life fulfilled."</p>
<p>I shook my head and chuckled. "Just what everyone needs: an adorable puppy that's a literal angel and his runt of a brother that likes running into walls." I could feel Scott's awkward, bashful blush from where I sat, and Stiles glared at me even harder.</p>
<p>Stiles twitched and spun his lacrosse stick in his hands. "I hate you. I really do."</p>
<p>I leaned forward and brought my hand up and stage-whispered, "Except you don't."</p>
<p>Stiles grumbled and picked up a ball with the netting of the lacrosse stick, turning back to face the goal and his best friend. "Now remember, no wolf powers."</p>
<p>Scott nodded. "Got it."</p>
<p>"No, I mean it," Stiles continued. "No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing-none of that crap, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." Even I could tell Scott was lying. He was totally going to use his wolf powers. "Come on." He hit the sides of the goal with his lacrosse stick and got into a ready position.</p>
<p>Stiles held up his own as if he was going to throw the ball, but he hesitated. "You promise?"</p>
<p>"Oh, my god, Stiles, just throw the ball!" I yelled.</p>
<p>Stiles huffed and Scott bent his knees. I could see his eyes light up the beta gold, and I grinned as Stiles took the shot. Scott caught it swiftly.</p>
<p>"I said no wolf powers!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next night, Lydia gussied me up for a date. With a simple black skirt, a blue and purple floral blouse, and my only pair of decent heels, Lydia also attempted to curl my hair, but it wasn't cooperating with her. At the most, the tight curls she was attempted only became mildly wavy, if anything happened at all.</p>
<p>When she finally turned off her curling iron with a frustrated huff, she said, "I hate your hair. What's the point if you can't style it however you want?"</p>
<p>"Uh, maybe embracing the hair you're given?" I offered, looking at her through the mirror.</p>
<p>She didn't look pleased with my response. "I still hate it. The curls didn't even last five minutes."</p>
<p>I shrugged. "The wonders of Asian hair. My mothers hair is the same way. It's too thick. Although, it does get a little wavy after I shower if I don't brush it." I did meet human relatives on my mother's side one time that had curly hair, or curly by European standards, but I was cursed with my mother's unreasonably thick, straight hair. Not even a drop of my white dad's curly blond genes.</p>
<p>"Whatever," she muttered, running her fingers through my hair. "Is he picking you up or something?"</p>
<p>"Oh, right, you were never filled in on the wonders that is my family," I realized, turning around in my desk chair to face her as she took a seat on the edge of my bed. "If my mother sees Isaac, she'll drown him, so I'm meeting him at the restaurant. I'd rather not have her killing him before our first official date."</p>
<p>"Why does she hate him?"</p>
<p>"He's a werewolf. Touchy subject in my family. She used to love him. Often made jokes about how we'd get married right outta high school." She was the first one to even suggest or hint at me liking Isaac. I often blamed her for getting the ball rolling in my mind. But sometimes being lovey-dovey with Isaac was awkward.</p>
<p>Lydia gritted her teeth. "Sheesh. So she doesn't know about you and him going on a date then?"</p>
<p>I shook my head. "Absolutely not." The time on my alarm clock caught my eye and I hopped out of my chair. "Shit, I better get going before I'm late."</p>
<p>Lydia handed me my purse. "Have fun. Be safe. Stab him if he does anything a gentleman wouldn't do."</p>
<p>I nodded. "Gladly. Have a good night." I half waved and hurried from my bedroom, rushing down the stairs, not even saying goodbye to my parents who sat on the couch watching TV. Lydia could let herself out. Climbing into my car, I drove to the Italian restaurant Isaac and I had agreed to meet at.</p>
<p>Sitting on a bench just outside the front door was Isaac dressed as nicely as he could in a plain button-down and black jeans. When he heard me walking over from the parking lot, he picked his head up and grinned, standing as he put his hands behind his back. "I can't remember the last time I saw you wearing those heels," he joked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, don't expect them very often. I'm tempted to break the heels to have an excuse not to wear them."</p>
<p>Isaac laughed which brought a smile to my face. He then brought his hands out from where they hid, and he held out a red hibiscus. "For you."</p>
<p>I happily took it. "I'd sure hope so, <em>koishii</em>. Do you make a habit of giving other girls flowers?"</p>
<p>He bent down towards me. "Of course not." He placed a simple kiss on my cheek then held out his arm. "Let's eat. I'm starving."</p>
<p>Lacing my arm through his, I replied, "You're always hungry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Five weeks later, I sat on the floor of Scott's room with him on a late Sunday morning, books and notebook paper scattered around. I had barely said anything since I arrived, other than ordering Scott around with his summer school work. He could tell something was bothering me, even the new All Time Low album quietly playing in the background couldn't calm me down, but he kept his questions to himself until the lead of my mechanical pencil broke and I growled at it.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked slowly, not wanting me to tear his head off for pressing about my personal problems. "Is my essay that bad?" His attempt to lighten the mood didn't work.</p>
<p>I looked up at him and forced myself to relax lest all my hard work at learning to conceal my aura come undone. Peter had been right: I've only successfully figured out how to hide it when calm. Yet that wasn't the thing bothering me. I opened my mouth to speak. Whether I had planned to give Scott an actual answer or a smart-ass remark remained to be seen since I promptly closed my mouth. I still wasn't particularly good at sharing.</p>
<p>Scott hesitantly reached over and set his hand on my outstretched calf that rested in front of him. "What is it?" he prodded. "I'm not gonna be able to focus with you thinking so loud." There were certain times when Scott's sass could match mine and Stiles', and it never ceased to surprise me.</p>
<p>I set down the pencil on the paper in my lap. <em>Might as well</em>, I thought. <em>What's he going to do? Tell people? It's Scott freaking McCall. He's the nicest person ever. </em>"It's Isaac," I revealed, glancing at my discarded phone a few feet away. "He's hiding something and has missed two dates since the start of summer. That's out of four and not including the ones he gave prior notice of canceling."</p>
<p>Scott grimaced and groaned, pinching his nose. "Now I feel terrible for bringing it up. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>I gave him a small smile and picked up the pencil. "It's not your fault. We were supposed to meet last night, and I still haven't gotten a call or text from him. Sorry for letting it affect my mood."</p>
<p>"I'd be more concerned if it wasn't affecting you. Is he with Derek?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>"He better be; otherwise, I'll neuter him."</p>
<p>Scott winced, already sensing the amount of pain I wanted to inflict on Isaac. I could never carry out the threat though, and I knew Scott knew that. "Well, if you want someone to talk to him, I'd offer my services, but I'm sure Stiles would have an incredibly creative plan for torturing him. Stiles doesn't like him anyway."</p>
<p>I chuckled quietly, getting back to editing Scott's essay that I held in my hand. I could already hear Stiles in my head threatening to turn Isaac into a fur coat and giving it to me as a present for my next birthday. "Thanks, Scotty, but I think I can handle a werewolf on my own."</p>
<p>"I know." My hand stilled above the paper. That hadn't been the answer I expected. My eyes drifted up to meet his. "You don't have to."</p>
<p>Slowly nodding, a grateful smile graced my face. "Thank you."</p>
<p>If there was one person I could count on without any doubts plaguing my mind, it was Scott McCall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I rubbed my head and hair with a towel as I walked back to my room after a shower. I had about an hour before I had to meet Stiles. For whatever reason I had agreed to help him start putting together his own bestiary - the first few entries being werewolves, kanimas, and kitsune - including their habits, abilities, different kinds, possible evolutions, and cures, in the case of the kanima, instead of simply how to take them down. Lydia had, apparently, been translating more passages of the bestiary for him, too, which he wanted to run by me.</p>
<p>And I thought, <em>Why not? </em>since it got me out of the house. I also liked hanging out with him, too.</p>
<p>Days had passed, still without any word from Isaac, since I had last visited Scott. What worry I had for Isaac's wellbeing had solely become anger, and I had given up trying to get ahold of him.</p>
<p>As I entered my room I spotted the boy who was currently the sole focus of my displeasure. A small growl emanated from the back of my throat, and I slammed my door closed behind me. Glaring, I turned back to Isaac who looked up from his spot sitting on the end of my bed. He was covered in dirt and a few twigs and leaves like he had been rolling around the forest floor. And I definitely wasn't sure how I felt about being half nude in front of him while angry.</p>
<p>"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded to know.</p>
<p>Isaac stood up with a soft, pleading expression. "Sara, I'm sorry. Please-"</p>
<p>"Forgive you?" I interrupted, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "We had a date, which you missed <em>again</em>, and I called and texted. For a brief moment, I was worried, but it's not the first time it's happened this summer. And as I can see, you're perfectly fine. So get out."</p>
<p>"Sara, please." He took a step towards me in an effort to take my hand, but I pulled away, bringing my hand up to the towel wrapped around me so it wouldn't fall off.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me. I don't want to hear excuses."</p>
<p>"I was with Derek," he tried to explain.</p>
<p>I shook my head. "No shit. Doesn't mean I'm not angry."</p>
<p>With his shoulders slumped and a long face, Isaac said, "You have every right to be. I've been a terrible friend and terrible boyfriend, and you don't deserve that." That was the first time he said boyfriend. He noticed my expression shift. "Or not boyfriend, whatever you'd like. But regardless, you do deserve an explanation, so please, hear me out." I didn't say anything, simply waving my hand to let him go ahead. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket and held it out with one hand while he ruffled his hair with the other one. A destroyed cellphone. "Derek crushed it after your like third call and wouldn't let me leave. We were on the other side of the preserve for days. We just got back."</p>
<p><em>He's lying</em>, I thought to myself. <em>Why's he lying?</em></p>
<p>He said an oddly specific number after saying 'like' and tends to be fibbing, nervous, or stressed when he plays with his hair. Isaac was definitely lying. I knew him better than anyone. But I couldn't bring myself to call him out on it.</p>
<p>I could've gone without an 'explanation.'</p>
<p>"Okay," I forced out.</p>
<p>His eyebrows furrowed. "Okay?" <em>He's lying and he didn't think I'd believe him? That's a terrible way to go about telling lies.</em></p>
<p>I nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm still mad at you." <em>And I will continue to be mad until you willingly cough up whatever the hell you're hiding.</em></p>
<p>"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked with sad eyes.</p>
<p>"Be there," I said simply.</p>
<p>Isaac nodded a few times. "I will. Even if I have to stand up to Derek, no matter how much he scares me." That did make me smile. The idea of Isaac standing up to his alpha just seemed silly. "And I'll start today. You have my undivided attention for the next few days. If Derek wants me, he'll have to drag me out of here." My smile fell. "What?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to, but I'm meeting Stiles in an hour. Then I'm helping Scott with his school-work tomorrow and hanging out with Lydia on Friday."</p>
<p>"What, why?" Isaac asked.</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes and put a hand on my waist. "I'm sorry you can't monopolize my time anymore, but I have more friends besides you now."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>"No, of course not." I turned around and walked over to my closet. "You're just asking why I'm choosing to go out and do things with people that aren't you." I started rifling through my shirts to figure out what to wear. "This may come as a shocker, but because you won't drop everything to make time to spend with me, I definitely won't do it for you."</p>
<p>Isaac came up behind me, setting a hand on my lower back. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Facing him, I shoved the towel used for my hair into his arms, effectively pushing him farther back as well. "I heard. Try proving it."</p>
<p>The moment I returned home after helping Stiles for a few hours, I walked into my room to find Isaac exactly where I had left him sitting in my desk chair. At least he had taken a shower and changed his clothes. He set down the picture frame he was holding and picked up a rose that was resting on my desk.</p>
<p>I closed my door as I entered, not wanting my parents to walk up the stairs and see Isaac in my room. He stood up and held the flower out to me with a small smile. "They didn't have either of your favorites, so I made sure to get red," he said.</p>
<p>Gingerly taking the rose, I tossed my bag to the side. "Buying my affection won't work, but thank you."</p>
<p>"I know. It's not intended to. I just thought you'd like it." He held out his hand. "Come to the preserve with me?"</p>
<p>Staring at his hand, I thought of my options. Go with Isaac and attempt to move past his glaringly obvious lying and secrets in favor of his sweet and caring side, or let myself stew with my knowledge and continue being angry? To be fair, I could technically do both. My fox especially didn't like the idea of letting it go. Most kitsune are quick to anger, and I'm no different. We also had a rigid sense of right and wrong, and anyone who broke it automatically found themselves on our shit list. But I'm also part human. I'm not a full-blooded kitsune. My human side wanted to forgive and forget.</p>
<p>Something in between was the way to go, placing my hand in his. I wouldn't forget though. I couldn't. Even if I wanted to.</p>
<p>Driving my car into Beacon Hills Preserve, I drove to the cliffs that over-looked the town and parked. Turning off my car, I looked at Isaac. "Okay, why here?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Thought it might be fun to look up at the stars like we used to do." He smiled and climbed out of the car.</p>
<p>I huffed as he shut the door then followed him out. He was trying incredibly hard. If I was being honest, I appreciated the effort and sentimentality. He leaned against the hood of my car and patted the spot next to him, so I sat down.</p>
<p>The lights of the town paired with the starry sky were far more beautiful than a sunrise. I let myself relax by Isaac's side and laid down on the hood, staring up at the sky. "Do you still remember the constellations?" I asked.</p>
<p>Isaac laid down next to me, using his arm as a pillow. "Some of them. Virgo, Orion, Hercules, and the Big Dipper are pretty much it."</p>
<p>"Well, since you're a big bad werewolf now, you should probably make it a priority to remember Lupus, the wolf. And probably Canis Major and Canis Minor, the big dog and little dog."</p>
<p>He laughed quietly. "Is there a fox constellation or are dogs the only special animal?"</p>
<p>"There is," I told him. "Vulpecula, but it's small and faint."</p>
<p>"Where is it?"</p>
<p>"It's by Hercules. Looks like a zig-zag."</p>
<p>"They kinda all look like zig-zags," he pointed out, looking over at me with a playful smirk.</p>
<p>I nudged him with my elbow. "Okay, smart-ass."</p>
<p>It felt nice to joke around with him again. Isaac had, for whatever reason, been so distant lately, and I couldn't understand why, but moments like these reminded me of exactly why I had liked him in the first place. I only hoped that Isaac came clean before I had to force it out of him or before someone else spilled the beans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koishii - Darling, dear, a term of endearment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hope that you spend your days</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But they all add up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when that sun goes down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hope you raise your cup</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish that I could witness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All your joy and all your pain"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I Lived by OneRepublic</em>
</p>
<p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Hurry your scary ass up before I knock down your door :(</em></p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at the messaged that popped up on my phone screen. Honestly, boys claimed girls were dramatic, but I had never met anyone more dramatic than the human male that was Stiles Stilinski, and it was hard to out-drama Broody McBrooderson, Derek Hale.</p>
<p>My phone dinged again.</p>
<p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Scratch that- before I have Scott knock down your door</em></p>
<p>That was more like it. Before he could start bombarding my phone, I pulled on a bomber jacket over my red button-up, laced up my boots over my dark blue jeans, put on a beanie, and climbed out my window, dropping from my second-story window onto the grass below. Scott waved from the blue Jeep parked on the curb while Stiles impatiently drummed on his steering wheel.</p>
<p>Scott got out of the Jeep to let me climb into the back. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked as I got comfortable.</p>
<p>Nodding his head as he sat back down in the passenger seat, Scott said, "Yeah, definitely."</p>
<p>"Well, I still hate this idea," Stiles pitched in, pulling back onto the street. He glanced in the rearview mirror to look at me with a sly grin. "Speaking of hating things: how's Isaac?"</p>
<p>I let out an involuntary growl. Scott reached between the seats, not even looking back at me, holding out his hand for me to take. I leaned forward on my knees and happily placed my hand in his. For whatever reason, Scott could calm me down which made him invaluable over the summer every time my anger seemed to get the better of me.</p>
<p>"That bad, huh?" Scott wondered, squeezing my hand once.</p>
<p>The warmth was comforting, as was his thumb idly brushing over my fingers. "I haven't heard from him in at least a week." He had gotten a new phone, too, courtesy of me stealing my parent's money. Not like they'd notice anyway. And if they did, they'd assume I broke mine and still wouldn't bother to bring it up. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "I wouldn't mind him disappearing for a few days as long as he gave me a heads-up, you know? Or didn't disappear when we had set plans."</p>
<p>Scott looked back at me, his eyes softening. "How many dates?"</p>
<p>I almost didn't want to answer him. "Four out of seven." Not including ones canceled prior, but Scott already knew that.</p>
<p>"I've never liked him," Stiles said helpfully.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we know, Stiles," Scott said in return. A small smile cracked my stoic expression.</p>
<p>Stiles simply shrugged and continued driving. He asked about Isaac's flakiness and Houdini acts every time I hung out with him, so the human was definitely unsurprised while Scott kept his questions to only when it was visibly bugging me. Half the time, it seemed like Stiles wanted to say more but held his tongue. I couldn't tell if my unpredictable reaction was what held him back or something else. I sincerely hoped it wasn't my reaction because if Stiles was worried about my reaction then it seemed bad.</p>
<p>Eventually, Stiles pulled up outside of a tattoo parlor and we went inside, meeting with the artist and filling out the necessary paperwork. Our Scotty boy was getting inked up. But due to California's laws against tattooing minors, it was one of the sketchier places. I had once entertained the idea of getting a tattoo when I was younger, but I didn't know how it would mix with supernatural healing abilities. I knew Derek had one on his back, so it was definitely possible, but I wasn't sure about how he went about it. I had tried asking him for Scott, but surprise, surprise, Derek hadn't answered my calls or texts, just like his beta.</p>
<p>"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture," the tall, gruff, bearded tattoo artist said sarcastically as he looked at the paper Scott had given him for reference. Scott gave him his standard boyish grin from the tattoo chair, and I snorted, flipping through one of the books of artwork as I leaned against the side of the chair.</p>
<p>"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked, turning around the piece of artwork he was looking at. I looked up from the book in my hands to see a drawing that looked like a kanima. Scott gave him an exasperated look. "Too soon?"</p>
<p>"I'd get that," I spoke up.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at me strangely, not registering my sarcasm. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," I continued, tucking the artbook under my arm. "Right here." With a straight expression, I placed both of my hands on my boobs. Stiles sputtered and shook his head, finally realizing I was completely kidding. Scott ducked his head, but I didn't miss the smirk and blush. Stiles continued going through the book as the tattoo artist readied the ink and equipment.</p>
<p>The artist pointed at a nearby stool. "You can pull that over," he told me. "Don't wanna bump the chair once I get started."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, sorry," I told him. Probably shouldn't mess up Scott's tattoo. Grabbing the stool after setting the book on the nearby counter, I pulled the stool closer, sitting by Scott's side.</p>
<p>"I don't know, man. Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked. "I mean these things are pretty permanent, you know?"</p>
<p>"Sara already asked earlier," Scott said. "I'm not changing my mind."</p>
<p>Stiles closed the artbook. "Okay, but why two bands?"</p>
<p>"I just like it."</p>
<p>"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something."</p>
<p>"Getting a tattoo means something."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's-"</p>
<p>"He's right," the artist spoke up, interrupting Stiles. All three of us turned to him. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatua' means 'to leave a mark.'" Stiles folded his arms. "Like a rite of passage."</p>
<p>Scott turned back to his best friend. "Yeah, you see? He gets it."</p>
<p>Stiles wasn't amused. "He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally."</p>
<p>"I've always kinda wanted to learn tebori," I revealed, crossing my legs on the stool. Scott looked at me confused, so I explained. "It's the ancient Japanese tattooing technique." The werewolf made an interested 'oh' expression.</p>
<p>"I thought Japanese people had this stigma or something against tattoos?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Not unlike Americans," I pointed out. Stiles huffed in his spot, his longer hair moving with his head.</p>
<p>"Okay, you ready?" the tattoo artist asked Scott, holding up the needle gun. Scott hesitantly nodded his head, his nerves finally showing. I held out my hand, just like he had done for me in the Jeep, and he took it with a grateful smile. The artist noticed his nerves. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"</p>
<p>Scott shook his head, gripping my hand. "Nope."</p>
<p>The tattoo gun starting up and the man began working on the tattoo around Scott's bicep. Stiles looked on, scratching his chin. "I tend to get a little squeamish though, so. . . " Stiles trailed off.</p>
<p>Scott's grip tightened on my hand. "Oh, man," I heard him mutter then Stiles fainted. Scott, the tattoo artist, and I looked over, finding the spastic boy unconscious on the floor. The artist simply looked amused and continued his work. Scott grimaced in pain but turned to me. "Can you check on him, please?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. "It's what he gets for looking."</p>
<p>Scott tilted his head, unamused. "Sara, please."</p>
<p>"Only for you, Scotty." My hand left his as I stood, walking around the area to check on the unconscious human. Nudging him with my foot, Stiles didn't wake up or move, so I pulled him up by his underarms and began dragging him away over to the windows where a waiting bench was located. Barely any of my strength was needed to pick him up and set him on the bench, he was seriously light. The boy began mumbling as he regained consciousness and groaned. "Welcome to the land of the living, Stilinski."</p>
<p>"Hey, there's a fridge just around the corner if you wanna grab him a cold pack," the artist called out, not looking up. "It happens quite often."</p>
<p>"Thanks," I replied and went to grab one, returning with a rectangular, white, cold pack and giving it to a grumpy Stiles. I then returned to Scott, the werewolf trying not to show he was in pain. I held out my hand again and he grabbed it. "What would you two do without me?"</p>
<p>Scott chuckled. "Whatever the result, it wouldn't be good. . . So, you want to learn an ancient tattooing technique?" I raised an eyebrow at his question. "Talking helps distract me."</p>
<p>"Ah." I nodded slowly, biting my lip and looking away. "It's always seemed like a silly dream."</p>
<p>"Why?" I could hear the sincerity in his voice.</p>
<p>"My mother frowns on any non-academic pursuit," I stated simply. It wasn't the whole reason, but it was a good chunk. Mildly hypocritical of her due to the fact she married a painter.</p>
<p>"But you don't get along with her anyway." Scott immediately winced at his own words and I smirked. "I did not mean it to sound as insensitive as it did." I laughed a little, getting him to laugh, too. I wasn't offended. "I just meant, why are you letting her affect this one thing about you when you don't let her affect other things?"</p>
<p>"Your way with words never fails to amaze me, Scotty." A blush and a bashful smile crept up on him again. It was too easy to bring out the dopey puppy in him. "Ask me again another time." He nodded earnestly, understanding my hidden meaning. Ask again when no one else was around.</p>
<p>After Scott was bandaged up and paid, we got back into Stiles' Jeep. Stiles was incredibly grumpy because of his bump on the head, but he and I both noticed Scott groan and stare down at his bandage with a frown.</p>
<p>"You okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Kinda burns," Scott answered.</p>
<p>"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred-thousand times with a needle," Stiles said.</p>
<p>I shook my head, knowing something was off about Scott's behavior compared to earlier. "No, he seems in more pain now than when he was getting the tattoo. That isn't normal."</p>
<p>Scott tugged his shirt sleeve up more. "I'm pretty sure it isn't supposed to feel like this." He then jumped, groaning more. "Oh, god, no, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this."</p>
<p>"Take off the bandage," I told him concerned. "Let me look at it."</p>
<p>Stiles then vehemently refused that order as Scott started taking it off. "No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop." Despite shaking his head, Stiles still watched Scott rip off the bandage. All three of us watched as the tattoo began disappearing. "Whoa, whoa."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, what?" Scott muttered, watching intently. "No, no, come on." I stared at his bare arm wide-eyed. Scott dropped his arm, slightly breathless and disappointed. "It healed."</p>
<p>"Ah, thank god," Stiles said. "I hated it." Scott and I turned to him with baffled expressions. Stiles paused as he was about to start his Jeep. "Sorry." Stiles then started his Jeep and drove off.</p>
<p>"We'll figure something out, Scott," I said. He nodded sadly.</p>
<p>As Stiles drove, we talked about the upcoming school year starting the next day. "So, have you talked to Allison?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"No, we agreed to give each other the summer," Scott explained as Stiles pulled up to a red light next to a blue car. "No texts, no calls."</p>
<p>"At least yours was mutually agreed upon," I said, leaning forward in my seat.</p>
<p>"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles continued. His face then dropped as he stared past Scott. I peeked my head forward more to see what he was looking at. I spotted two teenage girls in the car beside us. Allison and Lydia.</p>
<p>"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott was completely oblivious to the inhabitants of the other car on the road.</p>
<p>"I think she is," I spoke up.</p>
<p>"I'd say pretty definite, you know," Stiles added. "Like one hundred percent."</p>
<p>Scott looked at us confused. Poor, oblivious, Scott McCall. Stiles jutted his chin out to gesture out the window and then pointed when Scott didn't quite get the hint. Scott looked over and his jaw dropped a little. He then freaked out when Allison noticed. He ducked down in his seat. "Oh, my god, oh." Lydia glanced over and Stiles and I both waved. "Can we just drive, please, Stiles?"</p>
<p>"Scott, it's a red light."</p>
<p>I gently hit Scott's shoulder. "Stop acting weird, you're making it worse." I saw Allison having a similar reaction to Scott in Lydia's car.</p>
<p>"I think we should talk to her," Stiles said. "I think we should say something." That'd definitely make it even weirder.</p>
<p>"No," Scott quickly denied. Stiles didn't listen to him and reached over Scott's lap to roll down the window while Scott repeated his objections. "Oh, my god, dude, no."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Stiles greeted. I watched amused as Lydia sped off, merging into our lane. "You know, they probably didn't see us." Once the light turned green, Stiles followed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>"I'm driving."</p>
<p>"We're right behind them."</p>
<p>"Yes, Scott, that's what happens when you're the only people on the road," I stated sarcastically. He glanced at me with a glare.</p>
<p>"I don't want it to look like we're following them," Scott argued. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. <em>Boys</em>. Not like Allison and Lydia were doing much better.</p>
<p>Stiles also wasn't amused by his best friend's reaction. "Well, what do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, anything."</p>
<p>Stiles slammed on the brake, throwing my not-buckled ass forward in the seat. I moaned in pain and sat up, rubbing my arm and forehead. "Seriously, Stiles? Warn a girl."</p>
<p>"I would if you were one," Stiles countered.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>I gave him a smile. While I loved bantering with Stiles, Scott had the top spot for being my favorite of the two. "I'm fine, just kinda annoyed. Thank you, Scotty." Looking out the windshield, I noticed Lydia stopping her car, too. I pointed at it. "What are they doing?" Scott and Stiles looked, and we exchanged confused glances. Shortly after we heard screaming.</p>
<p>Scrambling out of the Jeep, we ran over as the girls got out of their car.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Scott asked again as we reached them.</p>
<p>While the boys checked on them, I went directly to the front of the car. Lodged in Lydia's windshield was a stag. Blood and glass were everywhere. I gently placed a hand on it, feeling the last of its heartbeat dwindling.</p>
<p>"It was like it was crazy," I heard Lydia say.</p>
<p>Scott stood next to me, staring down at the animal. "No, it was scared." He set his hand next to mine. While I had checked for life, he was checking for something else. "Actually. . . terrified." Scott turned to look down the empty road.</p>
<p>I pulled my hand away. "Why do I get the feeling this is only the beginning?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the eventful night with Scott and Stiles that was gatecrashed by Allison, Lydia, and a startled deer, I got ready the following morning, not looking forward to the school day. I still hadn't heard anything from Isaac, so I had no clue whether he was going to be at school or not. Part of me hoped he wouldn't be because I wanted to strangle him, but the other part of me needed to know he was okay.</p>
<p>I pulled on blue jeans, a red, blue, green, and white patterned tank top, a matching beanie, and my black combat boots. I tugged on my bomber jacket when my eyes met my tail dangling from the corner of my mirror. Something about it sitting there unprotected after the previous night and my sense of dread didn't sit right with me. Snatching the thin chain, I put the tail-necklace on and slipped it under my top. The sense of dread didn't end, but it was slightly eased at least.</p>
<p>With my keys and my bag, I left the house, calling, "Goodbye!" I didn't know if anyone was still home.</p>
<p>First, I drove my car to the address Allison had given me. Despite my closeness with the person she had tried to avoid, she had readily accepted my offer at a ride, not wanting to drive after what had happened. Lydia was also grateful since her car was in the shop and had promised to buy me a coffee before school.</p>
<p>Allison slid into the passenger seat. I studied her for a brief moment. "Despite your best efforts at being otherwise," I started, "it's okay to be shaken up."</p>
<p>She nodded and let out a slow breath. "Thanks."</p>
<p>I nudged her with my elbow. "Relax. New year. New experiences."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at me as I began driving to Lydia's. "New experiences like new boyfriends?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Eh." I shrugged. "If that's what you want. Not exactly what I meant." Allison looked like she wanted to ask something but stopped herself. I knew what she wanted to ask. "It's alright to wonder about him. He's doing well. Been studying and training a lot. Tried getting a tattoo."</p>
<p>Her face twisted up. "Tried?"</p>
<p>"It healed. Stiles also fainted."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Sara."</p>
<p>We picked up Lydia, got coffee, then headed to school. I waved them off when they looked confused as to why I stayed by my car sipping on my super sugary coffee. I was waiting for Dumb and Dumber.</p>
<p>Scott arrived first on the dirt bike he had bought over the summer. I walked over to him as he parked next to two other motorcycles. Extremely nice, expensive motorcycles. He took off his helmet, looked down proud at having his own vehicle, then looked over to see the better bikes.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression dropping a little. He heard the laugh and looked over at me, seeing me standing nearby. "Performance anxiety?" I asked with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, but the corners of his mouth still twitched up. He wanted to laugh. Climbing off his bike, Scott joined me and gestured to my coffee. "What's that?"</p>
<p>"If you like coffee with your sugar, you can try it. White chocolate mocha with vanilla and caramel."</p>
<p>Scott looked at the coffee cup skeptically. "That sounds like a lot of sugar."</p>
<p>"Like you'll get fat from it, Werewolf McWerewolf." He laughed at my Harry Potter reference. Over the summer I had brought over the Harry Potter movies and told him it was the most obvious reveal for Remus Lupin being a werewolf if you considered the origins of his name.</p>
<p>The reference which Stiles heard as he joined us. "Oh, so you'll watch Harry Potter, but not Star Wars?" Stiles asked, extremely offended.</p>
<p>Scott shrugged. "She brought over Harry Potter. You've never brought over Star Wars." I gave Stiles a pointed, smug look to aid Scott's point.</p>
<p>Stiles glared at us. "I hate you both."</p>
<p>"Except you don't," I quickly corrected.</p>
<p>Us three then made our way towards the front doors of the school. The halls were bustling with students, old and new, and we weaved through them.</p>
<p>"So, I think I'm going to talk to Derek about my tattoo," Scott revealed.</p>
<p>I spoke up, bitterness seeping into my voice. "Tried that, but maybe you'll have better luck. See if it's just me they're avoiding."</p>
<p>"You wanna ask Derek for help, why, why?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back." Scott gestured to his own back for emphasis. "So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"</p>
<p>"Okay, yeah," Stiles conceded, his eyes drawn to the bulletin board we were passing by. "But still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" On the board were two Missing Persons posters, one for Boyd and one for Erica. The posters were sad to see since, despite their over-cockiness after the bite, they were still good people, but they had also left willingly. So were they actually missing? Derek hadn't told any of us of his plans to look for them.</p>
<p>Our attention was drawn to the office down the hall next to the bulletin board. "Look, these are the applications for the career advisor," the principal was saying with his British accent. "I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone?" We moved to peek down the hall. "I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" He picked up a sword. Gerard's sword.</p>
<p>Stiles, Scott, and I looked at each other. "Go, go, go," Stiles said. The three of us took down the hall, and I began quietly laughing. Stiles reached past Scott to hit my shoulder. "Not funny, Sara."</p>
<p>"It's kinda funny," Scott chimed in.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Scotty. This is why you're my favorite."</p>
<p>Stiles stopped walking at my words. "He's what?" Scott and I simply continued walking, chuckling to ourselves. The human then ran to catch up with us as we reached our lockers, mine right next to theirs since we had been together when they were assigned a week prior.</p>
<p>After putting away what we didn't need, the three of us went to our first class: English Literature. I sat in front of Stiles while Scott sat next to him. As more students filed in, the seats filled up, leaving the one in front of Scott open when Allison needed a seat. She didn't look particularly pleased to sit in front of him but smiled at me when she moved to sit, and Scott, being Scott, was completely awkward when she sat down.</p>
<p>My phone vibrated in my pocket. As I pulled it out, I noticed other phones vibrating and ringing, too. A text from an unknown number had arrived in my inbox.</p>
<p>When I started to read it, a voice spoke up to read it aloud, making me and other students look up. "'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead in the heart of an immense darkness.'" A brunette woman with her hair pulled back walked to the teacher's desk, her heels clicking against the hard floor. She looked up at the class, lowering her phone. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."</p>
<p><em>Pretty sure you can't demand that, and you can't use our personal phone numbers without our permission, but whatever, not even gonna ask how you got our numbers in the first place</em>, I thought as I put my phone on silent and slipped it into my bag. I didn't care enough. She looked extremely proud of herself which only made me dislike her.</p>
<p>The new teacher, Ms. Blake, gave us a small writing assignment to do after going over the syllabus, and she started writing things on the board.</p>
<p>While everyone in the class was occupied with our assignment, the principal walked in and spoke quietly to Ms. Blake. "Mr. McCall?" Ms. Blake called. Scott looked up abruptly. She then pointed to the door and made a gesture with her head. Scott looked to Stiles and me as he packed up his stuff and tapped his phone. He'd text or call us. Scott followed Ms. Blake out. She was only out there a few moments before rejoining the class.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lydia," I heard Stiles whisper behind me. "What is that? Is that from the accident?" I glanced back to see what he was pointing at to see a bandage on her ankle.</p>
<p>"No," Lydia replied quietly. "Prada bit me."</p>
<p>"Your dog?"</p>
<p>"No, my designer handbag," she snapped. I smirked. "Yes, my dog."</p>
<p>"Has it ever bitten you before?" She shook her head. "Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"</p>
<p>"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"</p>
<p>"Or something. I just-maybe it means something's coming."</p>
<p>I turned around. "It would make sense," I added, whispering as well. "Animals are the best judges of danger. Could be something bad."</p>
<p>Lydia didn't look particularly convinced. "It was a deer and a dog." She paused. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-" She was cut off by a bird hitting the window. There's the third.</p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at the windows. A huge blot of blood was splattered on the window where the bird hit. Ms. Blake set down the chalk she was using and moved closer to the windows. I could hear birds squawking outside and a large number of crows flying towards us.</p>
<p>"<em>Chikushō</em>," I muttered, watching the flock fly closer.</p>
<p>Another bird hit the window, the glass cracking where it hit. And another. And another, until one smashed through the window followed by more.</p>
<p>"Get down, everyone!" Ms. Blake ordered.</p>
<p>Students ducked beneath desks. I grabbed Allison beside me and shielded her with my body beneath her desk as birds continued to fly into the classroom, some dead and some alive. Students screamed around us and one scratched my back. Pain shot through me, but I didn't move, keeping Allison hidden below me. I'd heal. One scratched my head. I could feel blood dripping down me.</p>
<p>"Get down! Get down!" Ms. Blake continued to scream.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the squawking and crashing stopped. I hesitantly looked up and saw no more birds flying around. Moving away from Allison, she grabbed my wrist to keep me low. The classroom looked like a massacre. Birds, glass, blood, and feathers were scattered everywhere. Other students began picking themselves up as well.</p>
<p>I put my hand over Allison's. "It's alright. It's over." I stood slowly then helped her up. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Allison checked her arms. "Yeah, no scratches thanks to you. But my head hurts, not gonna lie." She then checked out my appearance as I stumbled when taking a step towards my bag. "You're hurt. Sit." Making me sit on the closest desk, she checked my head, looking for the cut, but I could feel it already beginning to heal.</p>
<p>I grabbed her hand, pulling it away from my head. "I'm alright." I lowered my voice so no one else would hear. "It's healing."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The police came as quickly as they could with paramedics, taking statements from us students and making sure no one was hurt.</p>
<p>"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home," Chris Argent told his daughter from beside me.</p>
<p>"I'm okay." Allison gestured towards me with her head. "Sara was covering me. But, Dad, the deer and now this?"</p>
<p>"And Lydia was bitten by her dog," I told them. "Something's wrong."</p>
<p>Chris sighed. "I know, I know."</p>
<p>Mr. Stilinski then joined us, interrupting our conversation. "Mr. Argent," he greeted. "You wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" Allison and I froze at the Sheriff's question.</p>
<p>"Me?" Chris wondered.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the Sheriff continued. Chris glanced at his daughter. "All this bizarre animal behavior, it's-You must've seen something like this before, right?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." Sheriff Stilinski jutted his thumb towards Stiles who sat nearby.</p>
<p>Allison and I smirked. "Ah, right," Chris said. He looked at Allison for a beat. "Well, not anymore."</p>
<p>Stilinski nodded and looked to Allison and I. "You two alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Allison told him while I nodded.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow at the Argents when Stilinski walked away. "Not anymore?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Retired," Chris said quickly.</p>
<p>"Well, that's disappointing. I was just starting to like you." Allison let out a sharp laugh.</p>
<p>The whole class was excused for the rest of the day because of the incident. Allison and Lydia were getting rides from Mr. Argent, so I ran out with Stiles. I hopped into his passenger seat while he called Scott with his phone on speaker. "We got a serious problem at the school. Ms. Blake's class-" Stiles stopped talking when Scott cut him off.</p>
<p>"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott requested.</p>
<p>Stiles glanced at me incredulously. "Uh, well, nope, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."</p>
<p>"Scott, please," I pleaded. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"Derek's," Scott answered.</p>
<p>"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at Derek's house?" Stiles questioned.</p>
<p>Scott didn't answer directly. "Just meet us here, okay?"</p>
<p>"We're on our way," I told him.</p>
<p>Stiles begrudgingly hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Starting up his Jeep, he asked, "Why can't we have one normal school year?"</p>
<p>I buckled my seatbelt. "No idea." As Stiles pulled out of the parking lot, I continued talking. "You know, this all technically started because of Peter. I propose killing him again."</p>
<p>"Thank you! At least someone agrees!"</p>
<p>For the rest of the drive to Derek's ruined house, Stiles and I bounced ideas off each other for why the animals of Beacon Hills were acting strangely. Natural disaster, a new big bad like an alpha or something worse, something in the water. We were betting on a new big bad, but neither of us had any true ideas as to what it could be, especially when I told him I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that was making me want to run, similar to how the natural animals were acting.</p>
<p>When we pulled up to Derek's house, Stiles and I entered to see Derek bent over a table with someone laying on it. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Isaac. An unconscious Isaac.</p>
<p>My eyes bugged out of my head. "What the hell, Derek?" I hurried over to the alpha's side, staring down at my boyfriend. He had on a sheet covering his lower half that looked like it was from the hospital. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Go home," Derek stated simply.</p>
<p>"What? No. Absolutely not."</p>
<p>Scott came up behind me, placing a gentle hand on my elbow. "Sara-"</p>
<p>I wrenched my arm away. "No, I don't need to be calm, Scott. I need answers." I turned back to Derek, my jaw set and eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on, and what have you gotten him into?" Derek didn't reply, grabbing something from beside the table. I grabbed his arm, making him look at me. "Everything is going to shit, and we all need to be honest with each other. We were attacked by fucking birds in our English Lit class like twenty minutes ago. You've been avoiding me, and Isaac's been lying and hiding shit all summer, and I'm sick of it. Tell me what you've really been up to because I know damn well it's not training."</p>
<p>"A rival pack, but it's our problem, not yours," he answered harshly. "There's nothing we can do for Isaac right now besides letting him rest." The alpha turned to Scott. "You ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready for what?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Derek's helping me with my tattoo," Scott answered.</p>
<p>I huffed as Derek and Scott moved to sit on some rubble close by. Even though I was angry, I knew Derek was right in more ways than one. A rival pack was his problem, and I couldn't help Isaac right then, so I leaned against the table Isaac laid on while watching the two conscious werewolves.</p>
<p>Scott stripped off his jacket and shirt, sitting in his tank, and Derek shifted his eyes to look at Scott's arm. "Yeah, I see it," Derek said. "It's two bands, right? What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott traced the symbol on the dusty surface next to them.</p>
<p>"Why is this so important to you?"</p>
<p>"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked him.</p>
<p>"'To mark something,'" Stiles cut in and winked at Derek with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>"Well, that's in Tahitian," Scott continued. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound.' I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I've always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."</p>
<p>Derek listened intently to the explanation and asked, "For what?"</p>
<p>"For not calling or texting Allison all summer." Oh, the woes of a broken heart, but despite my pessimism, there were few things sadder than a depressed Scott McCall. "Even when I really wanted to, even when it was hard not to, sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants." Scott sighed. "Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh. . ."</p>
<p>He trailed off so I answered for him. "Like an open wound."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Scott said quietly, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>Derek picked up what he had grabbed earlier. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's great," Stiles muttered.</p>
<p>"Do it," Scott said, resolute in his decision.</p>
<p>Derek started up the blow torch. A freaking blow torch. If I wasn't immune to fire, I would've flinched like Scott and Stiles. Stripping off my torn jacket, I knew I was going to be needed. I set it down next to Isaac's legs and moved over to the three boys.</p>
<p>"That's a-that's a lot for me," Stiles said, surprised and eyes wide. "So I'm gonna take that as my cue." He pointed towards the door. "I'm just gonna wait outside."</p>
<p>Derek grabbed him before he could walk very far. "Nope. You can help hold him down."</p>
<p>"Won't Sara be fine doing that?"</p>
<p>"Kitsune aren't nearly as strong as werewolves," I reminded the human. Stiles reluctantly joined me by Scott. I pulled back my hair with a hair tie and put one firm hand on Scott's left shoulder and the other by the crook of his elbow so he couldn't move it. "No going back, you sure?"</p>
<p>Scott nodded and clenched his jaw, ready for the pain. Stiles put his hands on Scott's other shoulder. Derek descended with the blow torch, holding onto Scott's wrist as he went. I could feel the heat close to my face, but it didn't bother me nearly as much as it hurt Scott. He cried out in pain. Stiles and I strained our muscles to keep Scott down. My eyes flashed orange as I used all my strength.</p>
<p>Scott began to shift as a reaction to the unbearable pain as his skin burned and boiled until he passed out from the pain. Stiles and I still had to keep him steady while Derek continued torching Scott's arm.</p>
<p>Eventually, Scott woke up with a gasp, but thankfully after Derek had finished. Stiles looked like he wanted to puke but held it together better than he had at the tattoo parlor. Drenched in sweat, Scott looked down at his arm. "It worked," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>Scott pulled his shirt back on, keeping the left sleeve up to look at it. "Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now," Stiles said as the three of us took a few steps away from Derek, walking towards the door.</p>
<p>Scott ran his hand over it before pulling down his sleeve. "I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us-everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh, ephemeral."</p>
<p>"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"He better be," I said. "Worked hard this summer to get him caught up." I patted Scott on the shoulder. "Well, it looks good. Don't know why Stiles didn't like it."</p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott chuckled, reaching for the front door of the house. He opened it then paused to look at the red door. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. It was only painted on one side.</p>
<p>"You painted the door," Scott said, raising his voice for Derek to hear. Scott, Stiles, and I looked over to Derek who was standing over Isaac's unconscious body again. "Why'd you paint the door?"</p>
<p>"Go home, Scott," Derek told him. He had a faraway, sad look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Scott ran his hand up the door. "And why only one side?" Scott flicked out his claws and scratched a line of paint off the door.</p>
<p>"Scott," Derek called out. He started walking over, but Scott continued scratching the door to show what hid beneath. Derek stopped beside me and folded his arms over his chest, all of us looking on as Scott stopped, enough paint scratched away to show the hidden symbol.</p>
<p>A geometric triskele.</p>
<p>My blood ran cold at the sight of it. "No," I muttered, taking a few steps back, my shoulder bumping against Derek's. "It can't be." The Alpha Pack. Everyone in the supernatural community knew of them and the bloodbath left in their wake.</p>
<p>"The birds at school and the deer last night-just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha." Scott turned to Derek and me. "How many are there?"</p>
<p>Derek sighed. "A pack of 'em. An alpha pack."</p>
<p>"All of them?" Stiles wondered. "How does that even work?"</p>
<p>"I hear there's some kind of a leader," Derek explained to Stiles and Scott. "He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months."</p>
<p>I groaned, rubbing my neck. "No wonder you and he didn't tell me." This whole mess was giving me a headache.</p>
<p>Derek looked at me. "If it's any consolation, I told him not to."</p>
<p>Scott took a step forward. "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"</p>
<p>"With all the help I can get."</p>
<p>"Where is she?" a voice asked from the other room. All four of us turned to see Isaac sitting up. He still looked a little out of it, but at least he was alright. "Where's the girl?"</p>
<p>Derek glanced at us, but even we were confused, and I, for damn sure, was dying to know what the hell my boyfriend meant. Derek looked back at his beta. "What girl?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chikushō - Oh hell, oh shit, damn it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chaos Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey, listen to what we're not saying</em><br/>
<em>Let's play, a different game than what we're playing</em><br/>
<em>Try to look at me and really see my heart</em><br/>
<em>Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?"</em><br/>
<em>Why by Avril Lavigne</em>
</p><p>Isaac explained as best he could what had happened. A girl on a motorcycle rescued him from somewhere and they crashed because of two alphas. Derek and Scott also revealed to Stiles and me that the alphas were trying to get to Isaac at the hospital, and Isaac's healing wounds were why Melissa had pulled Scott out of class. Isaac passed out shortly after, still tired from a sedative that he had been given at the hospital and still healing from the wounds he got from the alphas. So Stiles, Scott, and I left, with Stiles returning me to the school to get my car.</p><p>Neither of my parents were home when I got there, so I made myself something to eat and chilled in my room for a few hours reading after changing into running shorts and a bralette. My tank top and jacket were ruined by the bird fiasco. My favorite jacket, too.</p><p>My phone dinged from the nightstand, pulling me out of my book. I reached over and grabbed it.</p><p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Wanna party?</em></p><p>My eyebrows pinched together. Is he serious?</p><p>Me: <em>Party?</em></p><p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Yes party, you know drinks, music, girls</em></p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Me: <em>I don't roll that way... but if you do no judgment</em></p><p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Look Scott's not exactly bouncing off the walls excited so please?</em></p><p>Me: <em>Fine.</em></p><p>Annoying Batman-Wannabe: <em>Incoming!</em></p><p>Partying with Scott and Stiles seemed like a dream. Not. It seemed so wrong to party right now. But who knew? Maybe Stiles had the right idea. Act like normal teenagers. It could be fun. I got off my bed and looked through my closet for something to wear.</p><p>As I grabbed a shirt, someone knocked on my window. I jumped, yelping and dropping my shirt. Whipping around, I saw Scott perched right outside, looking sheepish. I walked over and opened my window. "Sorry," he greeted. "I didn't mean to scare you." On top of looking embarrassed, Scott was only making direct eye contact or looking upwards. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "We'll, uh, we'll just be waiting."</p><p>I nodded. "Right." Scott then hopped down from the roof overhang to rejoin Stiles by the Jeep parked on the curb. I shook my head wondering why he was so awkward. Then I remembered my clothes or lack thereof. Adorable, puppy dog Scott McCall was embarrassed by a girl without a shirt on. Chuckling to myself, I returned to my closet. I pulled on blue jean shorts, a red flowy tank, my tail-necklace, and my boots. With my phone in my pocket, I climbed out the window, dropping to the ground.</p><p>Both of the boys had changed for the party. Scott and Stiles were leaning against the Jeep chatting until I drew closer, completely ending whatever they were talking about. "You knew I'd say yes, huh?" I asked, stopping in front of them.</p><p>"Of course. It's us!" Stiles exclaimed with a wide grin. "Didn't know you'd be half-naked when I sent Scott to get you, though. Kinda wish I made the climb." I punched him in the gut. He doubled over in minor pain and groaning. "Alright, I deserved that."</p><p>"Glad you agree."</p><p>Scott patted his buddy on the back but didn't bother taking away the pain. "We ready to go?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just give me a sec." Stiles groaned again before standing up straight. "Let's go." He started walking down the sidewalk.</p><p>Scott glanced at me confused as to what his best friend was doing. "Wait, we're walking?"</p><p>Stiles turned around. "Yeah, it's just a few blocks over. I'd rather leave my Jeep here in case the party gets busted by cops." Humming, I joined them in the walk. As we neared the party, hearing the music from down the street, Stiles noticed something odd about Scott's behavior. "What?"</p><p>Scott looked at him. "What, what do you mean, 'What?'"</p><p>"I mean, 'What,' and you know what."</p><p>"'What' what?"</p><p>"What?" I asked, completely confused.</p><p>Stiles groaned rubbing his face. "That looking you were giving."</p><p>"I didn't give a look," Scott told him.</p><p>"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott."</p><p>Scott looked to me on his other side. "Sara, was I giving a look?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Not that I saw." I had definitely seen a look, but messing with Stiles was always at the top of my To-Do list.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes at me taking the werewolf's side. "There was a look. The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."</p><p>I raised my hand, peeking my head passed Scott to look at Stiles. "I'm with Scott's look right now."</p><p>"It's not that," Scott argued, pushing my hand down. "It just seems a little weird going to be a different high school's party."</p><p>I nudged his side. "Those are the best."</p><p>"Have you ever been to a party? Like an actual party?" At my lack of response, Scott laughed lightly. "Exactly."</p><p>"Oh, my god," Stiles groaned. "One drink, alright? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, no Isaac. Tonight, we're moving on."</p><p>I frowned. "I'm still with Isaac," I pointed out.</p><p>The human pointed at me. "Doesn't mean I like it."</p><p>"Okay, your issues with Sara's relationship aside," Scott interrupted, "you're right."</p><p>"That's right I'm right." We stopped walking, facing each other.</p><p>"Moving on," Scott repeated.</p><p>"Onward and upward." Stiles emphasized his wording with a hand gesture pointing at the sky.</p><p>"Let's do this."</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about. No-look me." Stiles held up his hand.</p><p>"Okay." Scott high-fived him then they did a low-five and both clapped as Stiles turned around.</p><p>"You're both dorks," I told them. The three of us began walking towards the door.</p><p>"How's my breath smell?" Scott asked.</p><p>"I'm not smelling your breath," Stiles said.</p><p>"Do you have any gum?"</p><p>"No, no gum. You're fine."</p><p>"Can you at least tell us what kind of party this is?"</p><p>The moment we walked in, a group of girls in the living room ahead of us cheered, holding blue solo cups high. "It's my birthday!" one of the girls exclaimed. Scott and I turned to Stiles who simply smiled. The same girl, a pretty blonde wearing a cute strapless top and jeans, chatted with one of her friends for a minute before spotting Stiles. "Stiles! Hi!" She walked over.</p><p>"Hey!" Stiles greeted. "There's the birthday gir-"</p><p>Mine and Scott's jaws dropped as the girl cut him off by kissing him. "So glad that you made it," she told him once she pulled away with a smile.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine."</p><p>"Yes." Stiles turned to look at us in shock as she dragged him away.</p><p>With the back of my hand, I patted Scott on the chest to get his attention as Stiles left our line of sight. "Did that just happen?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah." His voice was quiet and still in shock but a sly smile slowly spread and he looked down at me. "Yeah, it did. Holy shit." His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out. He frowned.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Scott showed me his phone screen.</p><p>Allison: <em>Where are you?</em></p><p>"That doesn't seem good," I said slowly. "What're you gonna do?"</p><p>Scott sighed. "I know I told Stiles we're moving on tonight, but I think I need to talk to her before I can do that."</p><p>"Then give her the address. You've gotta get it over with some time. Might as well be now. It's not like you're living it up right now."</p><p>He nodded and replied to his ex-girlfriend. Once he hit send, he put his phone away and looked up. "Can you wait outside with me? I mean, you don't have to. You can party if you want."</p><p>"No, it's okay." I held out my left arm for him to take. "Madam."</p><p>Thankfully, the action and the fake accent got him to laugh. "Pretty sure the man is supposed to escort the lady." Nevertheless, he laced his arm through mine.</p><p>"Until I have proof you're a man, you're still little, puppy dog Scott McCall. But at least you're cute and potty trained." He laughed again and shook his head.</p><p>Together we went outside and popped a squat on the stoop. I rested my arms on my knees while Scott stretched out his legs in front of him. "So, what're you gonna do about Isaac?" he asked quietly, unsure of if he even should ask.</p><p>"We need to talk about everything that happened this summer for sure, but right now, I'm just glad he's okay and I finally got the truth. I hate being lied to, and it killed me not to call him out on it."</p><p>"So why didn't you?"</p><p>I shrugged, not quite sure myself. "He's always been a secretive person and closes up when pushed too far about something, so I guess I just thought I shouldn't. And we're still kinda figuring out how to be a couple anyway."</p><p>Scott reached around me and pulled me into a side hug, rubbing my arm. "Everything'll be alright. I know it will."</p><p>"Thanks, Scotty."</p><p>A car pulled up to the curb in front of us. I recognized it as Allison's car. Scott and I pulled away from each other and stood as both Lydia and Allison got out of the car. Scott frowned, not expecting Lydia as well. I certainly wasn't either.</p><p>Scott and I walked towards them. "This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" he asked Allison.</p><p>She shook her head. "I need to show you something." Pulling up her sleeve, she held out her right forearm. On it was a bruise.</p><p>During Lydia and Allison's explanation of the girl that bruised their arms before they left the school, Stiles joined us looking put out, but he readily joined the conversation. While I wasn't particularly sure if I believed the bruises meant something, I did know the girl was important and wondered if she had been the one who had rescued Isaac. I didn't tell them I wasn't quite a believer though. An identical bruise was technically possible since the girl grabbed them in the same spot with her hands. I needed a little more proof before being gung-ho about it.</p><p>I came to learn on my walk back home with the boys that Stiles' lady friend Heather had disappeared from the wine cellar she had brought him to. He believed she returned to her friends or went to hook up with someone better than him since he took too long looking for a condom. I felt bad for him. It wasn't like he was unattractive or something, just awkward and a little erratic. And he looked a lot cuter with the longer hair he was sporting than he had with the buzzcut the previous year. Not to mention, he was super funny and smart which only heightened his appeal.</p>
<hr/><p>The following day during lunch at school, Derek was called in by Scott after Derek and Peter attempted to peer inside Isaac's mind. Apparently, it hadn't really worked. Lydia and Allison repeated what they had told Stiles, Scott, and I to the alpha. Stiles and I sat on top of the desks while the others stood, Lydia and Allison holding their forearms out.</p><p>"I don't see anything," Derek said.</p><p>"Look again," Scott told him.</p><p>"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"</p><p>Scott looked at him, exasperated. "It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."</p><p>"It's nothing," Derek said, staring at Allison.</p><p>I frowned and spoke up. "Okay, while I don't really see what they see either, you're only against it because you hate Allison." I could see where's he's coming from, but we seriously needed to work together. The group turned to me where I sat with mild expressions of disbelief. "I said what I said."</p><p>"It's nothing," Derek repeated.</p><p>"Pareidolia," Lydia said. "Seeing patterns that aren't there." All of us turned to her confused. "It's a subset of apophenia." Like that helped. Sometimes I wondered if her actually displaying her intelligence was helpful or simply confusing. But seriously, even Lydia didn't believe it meant something.</p><p>Derek simply turned to Scott with a stoic face and his arms folded over his chest. "They're trying to help," Scott said.</p><p>"These two." Derek gestured to the two girls, not pleased with Scott. Derek pointed at Lydia. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He then turned to Allison. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."</p><p>"Okay, alright, now, come on," Stiles cut in as Allison placed her hands on her hips, staring at Derek. "No one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."</p><p>"My mother died," Allison corrected. I made an 'o' with my mouth. I totally forgot about that. She didn't seem too heartbroken about her grandfather dying though since she didn't bring that up.</p><p>"Your family's little honor code killed your mother," Derek countered. "Not me."</p><p>"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."</p><p>Derek leaned in a fraction. "You wanna help? Find something real." Derek then turned and walked away towards the door. Scott stopped him and spoke to the alpha quietly. Derek argued back and then swiftly left, leaving Scott momentarily speechless. Stiles and I glanced at each other and made faces. That didn't go well.</p>
<hr/><p>During my free period with Allison and Lydia, while Scott and Stiles were in a class, we girls sat in the library working. Or at least I was working. Allison next to me was drawing the bruises in her notebook and Lydia was watching, concerned. She was then distracted by something.</p><p>"I want one," Lydia said. Allison and I looked up from what we were doing and turned around to see what she was talking about. Over by a row of books behind Allison and I were two incredibly attractive twins. I would probably want one, too, if I didn't have Isaac.</p><p>Allison grinned. "Which one?" she asked.</p><p>"The straight one, obviously."</p><p>"How do you know one's gay?" I wondered. Lydia simply pointed, so I turned back around again. Danny walked past the twins and got distracted by staring at them, bumping into a dude. One of the twins stared at Danny longer than the other with a smile. More than just a friendly smile. "That's fair."</p><p>Lydia finished off her coffee and stood to go talk to one of the twins.</p><p>Allison got distracted by Lydia's discarded coffee cup, not noticing the redhead walk away. She picked it up and traced the logo with her fingers. "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" Allison asked.</p><p>"I hope you're asking me that because she's about to get some arm candy," I told her. Allison finally looked up from the cup, seeing Lydia's spot empty. I pointed behind us where Lydia was flirting with one of the twins and the other twin flirted with Danny. Allison chuckled at the sight, and I turned back around to my work. "She's definitely got more game than I do."</p><p>"Same though. How are you and Isaac?" she asked while typing something on her computer.</p><p>"Could be better," I grumbled.</p><p>Allison looked up from her computer screen at me. "Oh, I know that tone."</p><p>I set down my pencil and folded my hands in front of me. Sensing the shift in conversation, Allison half-closed her laptop and fully turned to me. "If a guy misses dates, cancels dates, hides something from you, and doesn't answer his phone for days on end, but it was partly someone else's fault, what would you do?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Allison paused, rubbing her forearm. "I'd dump him. I'm not saying that's what you should do. It's just what I would do." I nodded, understanding her meaning. "What do you mean by 'someone else's fault?'"</p><p>"Derek, Isaac, and Peter were looking for Boyd and Erica all summer and they didn't tell me," I explained. "Derek said he ordered Isaac not to, but. . ."</p><p>"But it still bugs you. But he still could've told you. But he missed and canceled dates, too. There are things he could've done differently. I get it." She nodded a few times, completely sincere. "I get it. But what's your heart telling you to do?"</p><p>I thought about it, a million scenarios running through my head. I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. Part of the problem is I have no idea what being in a pack feels like, and that's who Isaac was trying to save, you know. I can't fault him for trying to help Erica and Boyd, and then he got hurt. I'm a kitsune. I'm used to being alone or it being just me and him. Pack mentality is something I'll never understand, so I don't know if I'm irrationally or rationally angry."</p><p>"Irrationally or rationally angry?" Allison and I turned to see Lydia standing at the end of the table with one of the hot twins by her side. "What did I just come back to?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, just talking about the <em>baka </em>that is my boyfriend," I replied quickly, a witty answer being the first thing out of my mouth before anything decent or kind.</p><p>"Yeah, what else is new?" Lydia posed, shrugging her shoulders. She had heard me say <em>baka </em>often enough this summer to know what it meant.</p><p>I threw my hands up and scoffed. "Wow, didn't expect you to agree. Thanks, Lyd." I rolled my eyes then looked to the guy beside her who looked amused at the conversation. "Hi, I'm Sara. Welcome to Beacon Hills." I stuck out my hand and he moved around the table to shake it.</p><p>"Aiden," he introduced with a polite smile. "Lydia said it would be okay if I joined you?"</p><p>Allison and I nodded, and she gestured to the empty seats in front of us. "Be our guest. I'm Allison."</p><p>Aiden sat across from me while Lydia resumed her previous spot. "So, what did Isaac do this time?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Isaac, the boyfriend?" Aiden wondered, glancing at me. He then backtracked. "Sorry, that's none of my business."</p><p>I waved my hand. "No, no, it's alright. Curiosity is natural. And yes, that's his name. And Lydia, same problem as most of the summer."</p><p>"Dump him," Lydia quickly told me. I reared my head back, surprised at her forwardness. Although, by this point in our friendship, I shouldn't have been surprised at how blunt Lydia Martin could be. "Canceled dates. Missed dates. Not returning your texts or calls for multiple freaking days. Hon, dump him." She reached over to grab my hand. "I don't care if he was your best friend for who knows how many years. You don't deserve that, regardless of his excuses."</p><p>Aiden held up a finger. "Uh, if I may." He gestured to Lydia. "She's right. I know I'm new here, and you probably don't care too much about a stranger's opinion, but I think Lydia's right. You deserve better. Someone who won't flake out and will actually be there for you."</p><p>I studied him for a moment, the whole table in silence. I then looked to the redheaded girl who managed to snatch him up. "Lydia, he's a keeper."</p><p>She dramatically flipped her hair. "I know."</p><p>I laughed with Aiden and Allison at Lydia's antics. "So, Aiden, who's the one flirting with Danny boy?" I jutted my thumb to the table behind me, knowing Danny was still sitting there chatting up Aiden's twin. "Danny's like the best, so I gotta know the name of whose ass I'm gonna kick if his heart gets broken."</p><p>He grinned broadly. "That'd be entertaining to watch. His name's Ethan. And if I may be so bold, I think we're all gonna get along great."</p><p>Lydia laced her arm through Aiden's. "I sure hope so."</p>
<hr/><p>As school came to a close, Scott and Stiles sidled up on the other side of me while I walked towards the front doors of the school.</p><p>"You're not going home," Stiles said, foregoing all formalities.</p><p>"Why?" I asked, my face contorting into a mix of confusion and annoyance.</p><p>"Because Isaac trusts you and you keep him calm," Scott answered.</p><p>I shook my head. "That doesn't quite answer my question."</p><p>"Just come on." Stiles grabbed my arm, keeping me with them as we walked towards the parking lot. He only let me go when we stopped in front of my car. "Meet us at the vet clinic. We've gotta run somewhere."</p><p>Stiles hurried off towards his Jeep and Scott went to his bike, leaving me utterly confused. "Whatever," I muttered to myself.</p><p>When I got to the vet clinic, only Isaac and Deaton were there. Isaac was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, his leg bouncing up and down as he rubbed his head with his hands. Deaton looked to be explaining something to him. They both looked up when I walked through the door. Isaac looked worried but not because of my appearance. Deaton, on the other hand, looked happy to see me.</p><p>"Sara, glad you could make it," Deaton greeted. He waved me closer.</p><p>The door shut behind me. "Yeah, Scott and Stiles didn't exactly explain what's going on."</p><p>Deaton gestured to the chair next to Isaac, so I sat down. "I'd be happy to explain. I was just informing Isaac of what we'll be doing." I had never seen Isaac so stressed, so I reached over and grabbed his hand. He gripped it tight, but his leg didn't stop bouncing and he stared at the floor. "It's a simple procedure that will allow us to access memories that are being blocked by his conscious mind. It requires a lot of ice to force his body to relax."</p><p>"Like an ice bath?" I asked. "Is that what you're putting him in?"</p><p>"Yes. But it has to be cold enough to slow the heart rate of a werewolf, so think ice bath on steroids."</p><p>I grimaced. That didn't sound comfortable or fun at all. "Can you-" I held up a finger and gestured to Isaac and me, the werewolf not even paying attention.</p><p>Deaton nodded. "Oh, yes, of course." He then left the room, leaving us in the front of the clinic.</p><p>I turned to my boyfriend. "Izzy?" Isaac lifted his head the slightest bit and let his eyes flick up to meet mine. My heart ached seeing him like this. I squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Come here." I held out my arms and he curled up in them, wrapping his arms around my torso. I rubbed his back with one hand and played with his hair with the other, resting my chin on top. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."</p><p>"I-I feel like I need to," he said quietly. "For Boyd and Erica."</p><p>"I know." I kissed the top of his head. "I know. No matter what happens, no matter what you decide, I'll be here. I hope you know that."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Just then, Derek, Scott, and Stiles walked in caring multiple bags of ice. I kept Isaac's head down so he didn't start to worry more. Derek nodded at me while they passed. Stiles looked miserable. While they set up in the back, Deaton returned to Isaac and me.</p><p>"You ready?" the vet asked.</p><p>Isaac peeked out from under my chin and nodded. He left my arms and we both stood. Before he could follow Deaton, I grabbed Isaac's arm and brought him into a kiss, running my thumb over his cheek. He gave me a small smile once I pulled away then moved to follow the vet, his hand in mine. I followed the two of them to the back room where Scott, Derek, and Stiles were filling a metal tub of water with ice.</p><p>Deaton and Isaac paused in the opening of the room. "Obviously, it's not going to be particularly. . . comfortable," Deaton told Isaac who was watching warily. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."</p><p>"Like being hypnotized," Isaac realized and started walking towards the bath where the three who were filling it finished up, tossing plastic bags aside.</p><p>"Exactly," Deaton agreed. "You'll be half transformed." Isaac and I stood on the long side of the tub and he stared down at it. "It'll let us access your subconscious mind. Scott and Derek will put you under. Sara, make sure you don't touch the tub or get too close. We don't want you melting the ice before we get the chance to do this." Isaac's hand left mine as he knelt down next to the tub, his arms resting along the edge.</p><p>"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked.</p><p>"Very slow."</p><p>"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek questioned, not liking his wording and leaning against the tub.</p><p>"Nearly dead." Everyone looked up at Deaton. Nearly dead?</p><p>Isaac touched the ice water and immediately recoiled. He looked up at the vet. "It's safe, though, right?"</p><p>"Do you want me to answer honestly?"</p><p>Isaac looked away. "No. No, not really." From behind him, I ran my hands through his hair comfortingly. I felt him relax a little.</p><p>Something rubber snapped. I looked up from Isaac and the tub to see Stiles standing near the drawers with a rubber glove covering his hand. The human slowly realized we were all staring at him. "What?" he asked. Derek gave him the disappointed eyebrows. Stiles quickly took off the glove and tossed it aside.</p><p>Isaac stood back up, exhaling and lacing his arm around my waist, as though he was trying to get as much warmth as possible before having to go in.</p><p>"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek assured him. Scott nodded, agreeing with the alpha.</p><p>Isaac paused for a moment, placed a quick kiss on my forehead, then stripped his shirt off, handing it to me. At any other given time, I wouldn't mind him stripping. He exhaled harshly again, staring at the tub, then stripped his shoes and socks off. I grabbed them from him and he climbed into the tub. Scott quickly took off his jacket and put it on the metal table behind me. Isaac, gasping, gripped the sides of the tub. Scott and Derek placed their hands on Isaac's shoulders, looked to each other, then pushed Isaac under, spilling water and ice onto the floor.</p><p>Right after going under, Isaac breached the surface and roared, his eyes and teeth shifted. "Get him back under," Deaton ordered. Stiles helped keep Isaac's feet under while Scott and Derek pushed him back down. I put Isaac's things aside and began to move closer before I remembered Deaton's words. I had a higher body temp than the werewolves and my powers wouldn't mix well with the ice bath.</p><p>Deaton patted my shoulder as I played with the chain of my necklace and watched Derek, Scott, and Stiles struggle to keep Isaac under. Isaac breached again, grunting. "Hold him," Deaton said calmly.</p><p>"We're trying," Derek snapped. They got him under again. A few moments later, Isaac's movements slowed until they stopped. The three slowly extracted themselves from the ice water, keeping their hands just above the surface. Isaac's body floated to the surface of the water and he inhaled sharply.</p><p>Deaton moved closer, holding up a finger. "Now, remember, only Sara or I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton looked around at us to make sure we all understood. He leaned over the tub, looking at Isaac. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes," Isaac replied. "I can hear you."</p><p>"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"</p><p>"Yes." <em>Oh, this is insane</em>, I thought to myself.</p><p>"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Thunder rumbled outside the clinic. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."</p><p>Isaac shook his head. "I-I don't wanna do that," he stuttered. "I don't-I don't wanna do that." The lights of the clinic began flickering. Scott and I looked around confused and Isaac started moving again. Derek and Scott moved to hold him down again.</p><p>"Isaac, it's alright," Deaton said gently. "Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."</p><p>"I don't wanna do that," Isaac repeated.</p><p>Deaton turned to me, curling his finger to beckon me closer. I moved to lean over the tub, carefuly not to get close. He nodded at me.</p><p>"Isaac," I called out, my voice soft. His head twitched. "It's me, Sara. Everything's alright. You're okay. Please listen to Dr. Deaton, Isaac. He's trying to help." Isaac calmed down once again, allowing Scott and Derek to let go of him.</p><p>"Now, let's go back to that night," Deaton prodded. "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"</p><p>"It's not-it's not a house," Isaac answered. "It's stone. I think marble."</p><p>"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"</p><p>"It's dusty, so empty."</p><p>"Like an abandoned building?" Thunder rumbled and the lights flickered again. "Isaac? Isaac?"</p><p>"Someone's here." Isaac reached out of the tub and grabbed Scott's arm.</p><p>"Isaac, relax," I told him. "They're just memories."</p><p>"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" he exclaimed. Scott and Derek held his shoulders again as Isaac struggled. Then he screamed.</p><p>"Isaac, it's okay," I continued, my face contorting with worry. "You're okay. You won't be hurt by your memories. Relax." His movements slowed again and he let go of Scott. "Good."</p><p>"Now, tell us what you see," Deaton requested. "Tell us everything."</p><p>Isaac's blue eyes opened. "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."</p><p>"Is he talking to Erica?"</p><p>"I think so, I can't-" His lips and jaw quivered. "I can't see her, I ca-I can't-I can't see any of them." Any of them? My eyebrows pinched together as I looked up at Derek and Scott, both confused as well.</p><p>"Can you hear anything else?"</p><p>"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're. . . worried that they're going to hurt the person with them then each other."</p><p>Derek shook his head. "If they're locked in together on the full moon with someone who isn't a werewolf, they're gonna tear each other apart," he said quietly.</p><p>"Isaac, we need to find them right now," Deaton said. "Can you see them?"</p><p>"No," Isaac answered firmly.</p><p>"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"</p><p>Isaac sat up with a gasp. "They're here," he whispered. "They-they-" He began leaning back into the water.</p><p>"It's alright, Isaac," I said.</p><p>"No. They're here."</p><p>"Just tell us-" Deaton tried to say.</p><p>"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac shouted.</p><p>"This isn't working," Derek said. He looked at his beta. "Isaac, where are you?" <em>Derek, no</em>.</p><p>"I can't see them. It's too dark!"</p><p>"Just tell me where you are," the alpha demanded.</p><p>"I can't see!"</p><p>"You're going to confuse him," Deaton said sternly, but Derek didn't care.</p><p>"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are." Derek kept Isaac in the water.</p><p>"His heart rate-he could go into shock," the vet told him.</p><p>"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled.</p><p>"Isaac, where are you?" Derek continued. "What did you see?"</p><p>"Derek!" I snapped.</p><p>"They've got me. They're dragging me to a room. There's a dead body. It's Erica," Isaac said quietly before talking louder. "A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac jumped, sitting up in the tub. "I saw the name." He climbed out of the tub with Scott's helped and I grabbed a towel from behind me, unfolding it and wrapping it around him as he shivered. "It's, uh. . . B-Beacon Hills First National Bank." I rubbed his arms, using my powers to help warm him up as he continued talking. "It's, um-it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Thunder rumbled outside as everyone looked at him with somber expressions. He looked around at us, noticing our faces. "What?"</p><p>"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles wondered.</p><p>Isaac shook his head, his face and hair dripping wet. "No." He leaned into me, his shivering lessening.</p><p>"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it," Stiles explained.</p><p>"What body?" Isaac glanced at me before looking at the human again.</p><p>"Erica. You said it was Erica."</p>
<hr/><p>As if the news wasn't bad enough, Derek was in denial. After warming Isaac up and him pulling back on his shirt, he curled up next to me as we sat on one of the tables. He was still cold.</p><p>"She's not dead," Derek said, adamant and pacing.</p><p>"Derek, he said, 'There's a dead body. It's Erica,'" Stiles repeated. "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."</p><p>"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked. While angry, at least he stopped pacing.</p><p>"Some other people, obviously."</p><p>"Maybe one of them was the girl on the motorcycle," Scott suggested. "Okay, the one who saved you?" He looked to Isaac.</p><p>"No, she wasn't like us," Isaac said. "The girl in the vault with Boyd was definitely a werewolf, but not the other guy. I would've smelled it."</p><p>"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles rubbed his face. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like a Werewolf Thunderdome."</p><p>I frowned, leaning forward a little but not enough for Isaac to move from my shoulder. "And they, what, have someone who isn't a werewolf in there, too?" I asked. "There aren't many things that would last against werewolves on a full moon."</p><p>Stiles shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe having a sacrifice of sorts gets the bloodlust up, so they might be human."</p><p>"Then we get them out tonight," Derek said.</p><p>"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton cut in. "You can't just go storming in."</p><p>"If Isaac got in, then so can we."</p><p>"He got caught," I added. I then looked to the boy leaning against me. "No offense." He shook his head and hid it further into the crook of my neck.</p><p>Deaton agreed with me. "He also didn't get through a vault door, did he?"</p><p>"We need a plan," Scott said.</p><p>"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek questioned, letting his arms fall to his sides.</p><p>"Uh, I think someone already did," Stiles pitched in helpfully. He glanced up from his phone and we all turned to him. "'Beacon Hills First National Closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. "Okay? Minutes."</p><p>Scott and Stiles went to the Stilinski house to figure out how the vault was broken into. I stayed with Isaac until he insisted I go home and sleep for school tomorrow. I didn't want to, but he seemed loads better than he had before he had gone in the water, so I let him go home with Derek while I spent the night in my bed.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, tugging on a blue and maroon plaid shirt was the last thing I wanted to do, but I did it anyway, along with a beanie on my head and my necklace hiding in my shirt. I got to school before Scott and Stiles did, but they parked in the empty spot next to me, groaning as they got out of the Jeep.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Rough night?"</p><p>"Yeah, but hey, we figured it out," Stiles said.</p><p>"So we're meeting at Derek's at five to go over the plan," Scott told Stiles and me while looking at his phone. Must've texted Derek. "Then we don't get started until dark." The three of us began walking towards the school.</p><p>"'Kay. What do we do till then?"</p><p>I made a face at Stiles. "Attend school, duh. We've got English." Stiles rolled his eyes at me but didn't retort.</p><p>The school day was boring, as expected. I spent half of my time with Scott and Stiles and the other half with Allison and Lydia with the occasional appearance of her new lover Aiden and his brother Ethan. They seemed nice but like they knew something we didn't. I shrugged it off.</p><p>After school, I got food, did a little bit of homework, and changed into something more suitable for busting into a bank vault that might lead to fighting: a short-sleeve black shirt, dark grey leggings, combat boots, and a dark red bomber jacket since my black one had gotten destroyed by birds. Fucking birds. With my chain dart and spare <em>kunai</em>, I drove to Derek's loft which Scott had sent me the address to.</p><p>Stiles spread out schematics on the table and Derek, Scott, and I leaned over it as the human explained the plan, Peter chilling on the spiral staircase nearby and Isaac sleeping in a different room. "Okay, you see this?" He pointed at a spot with a marker. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall, which is here." He uncapped the red marker and circled the spot on the schematics. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys on the roof through that one little shaft on the wall. Boom."</p><p>"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. Sara'd be comfortable though. She's tiny."</p><p>I gave him a dull expression from across the table. "I'm right here."</p><p>"You know, usually being called tiny is a good thing." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"</p><p>"Look, forget the drill," Derek interrupted.</p><p>Stiles turned to him. "Sorry?"</p><p>"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" the alpha asked, his eyes scanning the document in front of him.</p><p>Stiles, drumming his fingers on the surface, glanced at Scott and me incredulously, and turned back to Derek. "What do you- what do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" Punch through the wall, obviously. One would think Stiles would realize just how strong a werewolf is. "Punch through the wall?"</p><p>Derek straightened up, folding his arms over his chest. "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." He had a small smirk on his face.</p><p>"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on." Derek begrudgingly complied while Peter and I watched amused. Even Scott could see where this was going and he was one of the most oblivious people I had ever met. "Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist with one hand and held up his other one in front of the werewolf's fist. Derek made eye contact with me and shook his head, not liking me on the verge of laughter. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" Derek hit Stiles' hand, the human flying back and hitting his arm on the table next to him. "Ah." He groaned in pain, holding his arm. "Ah! He could do it." Scott gestured to his friend and gave Derek a 'what the fuck' look. I bit my lip to keep myself from doubling over in laughter.</p><p>"I'll get through the wall," Derek said simply, dropping his arms. Stiles whimpered in pain from where he stood a good distance away from the alpha.</p><p>Scott noticed my reddening face. "Sara, stop laughing." That broke my resolve and I leaned on my elbows on the table, a sharp laugh leaving me as I held my head in my hands. "Sara." He sounded disappointed, but I spotted the hint of a smirk. He found it funny too. He couldn't deny it.</p><p>"Who's following me down?" Derek asked, ignoring my laughing that slowly dwindled. He glanced at his uncle still perched on the stairs.</p><p>"Don't look at me," Peter said. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." That brought all former amusement to an end.</p><p>"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"</p><p>"One of them is already dead."</p><p>"We don't know that." <em>Yes, we do, Derek</em>.</p><p>"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Stiles rejoined us by the table, rubbing his arm while Peter continued. "A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine to form one giant alpha."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I blurted. "For real?"</p><p>Peter looked at me. "Yes, Sara, <em>for real</em>. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you're heartbroken over it," I told him.</p><p>"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"On it."</p><p>"Sara." Derek held out his arm to stop me from moving.</p><p>"Derek, seriously?" Peter cut in. "Not worth the risk." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.</p><p>"What about you?" Derek asked, looking between Scott and me.</p><p>Stiles didn't notice where Derek was actually looking and shrugged. "Yeah, if you want me to come-"</p><p>"Not you."</p><p>"Got it." Stiles turned to Scott and pointed to Derek, taking a step back.</p><p>"I don't know about Erica," Scott began. "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something."</p><p>"Is everyone forgetting the two other people in there, too?" I asked. "Yes, we need to rescue Boyd, but we can't leave two innocent people in there either."</p><p>Scott nodded. "Sara's right. We have to try to help them all."</p>
<hr/><p>Derek, Scott, and I made our way to the bank on foot. Once we got there, we stared up at the building from an alley.</p><p>"What?" Derek asked. I looked over to see Scott making a face. <em>Again with the look</em>.</p><p>"There's just something I can't get out of my head," he replied.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked him.</p><p>"Risk and reward."</p><p>I groaned. "Seriously? You're thinking about Econ while the moon is rising and we're about to break into a bank vault?"</p><p>"We're not measuring the risk with enough information," Scott explained. "We don't know enough."</p><p>"We know time's running out," Derek told him.</p><p>"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time, and why wait until now?"</p><p>"Baking werewolf cookies," I suggested with a smirk.</p><p>Derek ignored my sarcastic comment, as per usual. I'm beginning to think they don't appreciate my sense of humor. "We don't have the time to figure out every little detail."</p><p>"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited-what if it's the most important one?" Scott posed. I then understood his meaning. Whatever we were missing had the possibility of having a disastrous effect on us or them.</p><p>"Then we do nothing," Derek replied. "And Boyd and Erica and a human are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Without another word, Derek began scaling the building by jumping on a trashcan and holding onto bars over a window then hopping to the ladder of the fire escape. He paused and looked back at us. "And I won't blame you if you don't follow me."</p><p>I couldn't let him go alone. I turned to Scott. "Give me a boost. I'm going."</p><p>He nodded. "So am I." Scott lifted me by my waist to toss me up to the ladder, and I began climbing, following Derek. Scott followed shortly after.</p><p>Once we got to the roof, we found the ventilation shaft and Derek went down first, beginning to punch through the wall. Scott and I hopped down after him and went through the hole Derek made. A large figure stood by the vault gate and another was huddled in the corner by the gate. One was missing. Or hiding. Or dead.</p><p>"Boyd?" Derek called to the standing figure. I heard growling and the figure began to move, slowly taking a few steps into the lighter area of the vault. "Boyd?"</p><p>The figure in the corner lifted their head. "Sara?" they asked. I looked away from Boyd to the other person and my heart stopped.</p><p>"Riichi?" My voice cracked, and I backed straight into Scott whose hands shot out to catch me from stumbling. <em>He's supposed to be dead</em>.</p><p>"Who?" I heard Scott say behind me.</p><p>The older version of my dead big brother slowly stood from his spot, his dark hair long and pulled back. His eyes were wide and he held up his hands. "Sara, get out of here. You all need to get out now." Boyd growled lowly, glaring at the three of us newcomers.</p><p>Despite Riichi's words, Derek took a step forward, holding out his hands in a placating nature as he watched Boyd.</p><p>Scott's phone vibrated and he pulled it out, answering it. "Stiles, now is not the best time." I couldn't hear Stiles' reply but Boyd's eyes shifted to Scott. Scott began inching away from Derek around one of the columns, keeping his eyes on Boyd. I went the other way, heading towards Riichi, taking a few steps at a time. "What does that mean?" I heard Scott asked Stiles.</p><p>"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek said to Boyd.</p><p>"We got a problem," Scott said, looking to Derek and me. "A really big problem."</p><p>Another growl sprouted from behind the column Boyd stood by. From it walked out a dark-haired girl who stood to Boyd's shoulder. Derek recognized her immediately. "Cora?"</p><p>"Who?" Scott asked again. He needed to be caught up on our dead siblings.</p><p>Derek stayed focused on his growling sister. "Cora?"</p><p>"Derek, get out," Cora said quietly, barely holding back a growl. "Get out now!"</p><p>"We need to go," Riichi agreed.</p><p>The vault door opened, shedding light in the dark room. Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor, stepped inside and knelt. A black powder flowed from her hands, closing a line. Mountain Ash. We're trapped in.</p><p>"No, no, wait!" Scott yelled, running towards Morrell to try and stop her.</p><p>Cora and Boyd began to shift, roaring. "Get down!" I yelled. I then threw out my hands and sent a blast of fire towards the two out of control werewolves. It hit them hard, throwing them back, Boyd hitting the column while Cora hit the Mountain Ash barrier.</p><p>Cora regained her footing faster than Boyd and immediately went for me. Riichi tackled me out of the way. Derek went for his sister and Scott went for Boyd. Riichi looked at me, still covering me. "Next time I tell you to run, run," he said simply. I nodded. Riichi stood and helped me up.</p><p>I pulled my chain out of my pocket. "We have a lot to talk about," I told him. Boyd tossed Scott across the room and went to pounce on him, but I swung the bladed end of the chain, slicing the hulked-out werewolf across his back then catching the knife as it came back to me. Boyd howled and spun around. With him distracted, Scott kicked him in the knee then slashed at him. I looked to Riichi, pulling out my spare <em>kunai </em>and handing it to him. "Help Derek."</p><p>I ran over to Scott and Boyd and blasted Boyd in the chest with a fireball. Scott punched him as hard as he could. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him away from Boyd. Nearby, Cora was tossed against the column. Then we heard footsteps. Allison ran into the light just outside the vault. Everyone turned to look at her. <em>What the hell is she doing here?</em></p><p>"Look out!" she called.</p><p>I then hit the ground hard, the room spinning around me. "Sara!" I heard Scott yell. The large mass on top of me was pulled off, and I grunted, sitting up to see Derek grappling with Boyd. Scott helped me sit up. Riichi was slashing at a no longer stunned Cora.</p><p>We then saw Allison bend down. "No! Don't break the seal!" Derek ordered, holding Boyd's claws back. Boyd then tossed Derek away and ran towards Scott and I, stabbing into Scott's stomach and lifting him from the ground. Mustering as much strength as I could, I hurried over, only to have Boyd wrap his hand on my throat before I could do anything useful.</p><p>"Boyd!" Allison called out. She then broke the seal. Boyd dropped Scott and I. He and Cora made a dash for the door.</p><p>Stumbling over my feet, I knelt by Scott, helping him up. "Are you okay?" I asked.</p><p>"I will be." He then looked up to see Derek grab Allison. "Don't touch her!"</p><p>"Derek!" I yelled, helping Scott over to them.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Derek demanded to know. Riichi grabbed Scott's other arm to help him stand while the werewolf spouted blood from his mouth.</p><p>"That I had to do something," Allison said.</p><p>"I'm not saying it was a good idea, but she was trying to help," I cut in before Derek said anything. "Leave her alone."</p><p>Derek turned on me. "What do you think they're gonna do out there? Go around helping people?" He turned back to Allison. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"</p><p>"You want to blame me?" Allison cried. While it was a stupid idea, she was trying to help. It's a better circumstance than when she sided with Gerard and his murderous pet. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."</p><p>"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Riichi glanced at me, confused with Derek's words. I shook my head. Explanation later.</p><p>"I made mistakes," Allison conceded as Riichi and I propped Scott up against the open bank vault door. "Gerard is not my fault."</p><p>"And what about your mother?"</p><p>Allison shook her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Derek turned to Scott who was slowly healing. "Tell her, Scott."</p><p>I scowled and glared. "Now's not the time, Derek."</p><p>"Then when is?" he argued.</p><p>"What does he mean?" Allison asked. "What does he mean?"</p><p>Scott looked at the floor. Riichi and I watched the tense conversation. Derek stormed off. "The night Derek bit your mom, she was trying to kill me."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He reluctantly nodded. "Uh, yeah, yeah."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll tell you a-anything that you want to know, but right now-"</p><p>"Just tell me why," she interrupted.</p><p>"I-I couldn't. Allison, I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of her."</p><p>Derek returned, carrying a lifeless Erica in his arms. I brought a hand to my mouth. Scott kicked off the vault door, holding his stomach. "Oh, my god, Erica," I muttered. I went over to Derek and held Erica's face in my hands. She felt as cold as Isaac had when he came out of the tub of ice. Isaac was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baka - Idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We live, we die</em><br/>
<em>We steal, we kill, we lie</em><br/>
<em>Just like animals</em><br/>
<em>But with far less grace</em><br/>
<em>We laugh, we cry</em><br/>
<em>Like babies in the night</em><br/>
<em>Forever running wild</em><br/>
<em>In the human race"</em><br/>
<em>Savages by MARINA</em>
</p><p>We tracked Boyd and Cora to the preserve then split up. Scott and I ran through the forest and he skidded to a stop. "You hear that?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't have super hearing," I reminded him. "Let's go." He took off running and I followed. We slowed when we found a jar of fireflies on the ground. Someone was out catching fireflies.</p><p>Scott picked it up then tilted his head. "They're close." We entered a clearing. A short distance away was Boyd lifting the walls of a small shack. "There are two kids inside."</p><p>"Use the fireflies to distract him. Get ready to run."</p><p>Boyd tossed aside the walls of the shack and Scott took off the lid of the fireflies and rolled the jar towards the rampaging werewolf, it rolling under his feet. The moment Boyd was distracted, Scott and I ran as quickly as we kid, both snatching up a kid and running as far away as we could. We heard a roar behind us.</p><p>A good distance away, Scott and I stopped, setting down the kids. They didn't let go of our waists the moment we set them down. Scott pulled out his phone and called Derek.</p><p>"We lost him," he told the alpha. He paused for Derek's response. "Yeah, we kind of had to." Another response. "I know, which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for me and Sara to handle. We've got to do this together." Derek said something. "Yeah. Just got to drop something off first." Scott and I looked down at the little boy and girl clutching us. He put away his phone.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" I asked them.</p><p>"At home," the girl replied.</p><p>"And where is that?" She pointed through the trees. "Okay, let's go. Let's get you home."</p><p>Scott and I dropped them off outside of their house then took off to meet Derek and Riichi at the entrance to the trails of the preserve. Once we found them, we stopped to look at tracks.</p><p>"Is it them?" Scott asked, looking at a large tread next to a smaller one.</p><p>"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together," Derek noted.</p><p>"Great, werewolves into teamwork," I remarked.</p><p>Scott tossed a glance my way but didn't bring it up. "Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"</p><p>Derek looked around. "I don't know."</p><p>"Derek, we saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"</p><p>"Yes, Scott, unless we get there first. We should ask for help," I said. "Who knows better than anyone how to catch a werewolf?"</p><p>Derek growled. "No, I'll call Isaac."</p><p>While Derek walked a short distance away to make his phone call, I turned to Riichi who leaned against a nearby tree. I glanced at Scott and held up a finger, silently asking for a moment alone with Riichi. He listened, joining Derek's side. I went closer to my brother hesitantly. His eyes drifted up to mine from the forest floor. "One hell of a reunion," I told him with a smirk.</p><p>He smiled. "You were always a sarcastic child."</p><p>"And you always laughed." I studied him. He seemed far more closed off than he had been when we were children. His long hair was strange to see, but it oddly suited him. "What happened to you? I thought you and Cora died in the fire. We all thought you died."</p><p>He took in a slow, deep breath. "We made it out of the fire and ran. Cora thought her whole family was dead, including Derek. I didn't want her to be alone. I know I should've told you and Mom and Dad, but Sara, hunters lit the fire. Everyone in the house was supposed to be dead. I wasn't going to risk going home." He paused, glancing in the direction of the werewolves. "So are you and that Scott guy, like, dating or something?"</p><p>Before I could say anything about the change in topic and his bizarre question, Scott and Derek returned to us. "Isaac's on his way," Derek told us. "Let's go."</p><p>The four of us ran through the forest together and Isaac intercepted us on the way. Isaac and I sped ahead, being faster than Scott and Derek, and Riichi took up the rear, not at full strength yet from being held captive for months by the Alpha Pack.</p><p>We tracked Cora to a small campsite and jumped into the fray. I blasted Cora with fire straight into Isaac's claw and he swiped at her, knocking her to the ground. She growled and threw him against a nearby tree. Scott jumped over and kicked her away. We faced her and Derek and Riichi joined us, Derek letting his fangs grow and growl at her. We stood in between her and a human girl who had been camping. Derek took off running, and Isaac, Riichi, and I followed. Scott trailed behind after checking on the girl.</p><p>When we lost Cora, Scott got a call from Stiles. "Are you sure?" Scott asked. Derek and Isaac were listening in with their wolf hearing. I seriously hated not having super hearing. "Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Oh, great, that must mean there's a dead body. Scott sighed at Stiles. "Please just do it." When Scott hung up, he turned to the rest of us. "Stiles said Lydia found a dead body at the public pool."</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense," Derek said. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."</p><p>Scott put his phone away. "Derek, they killed someone."</p><p>"How are they moving so fast?"</p><p>"Derek."</p><p>"They can't be that fast on foot."</p><p>"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault."</p><p>"You're not the one who broke the seal," Riichi spoke up from his spot against a tree.</p><p>"Yeah, but we did break into the vault," I corrected.</p><p>"Who is he?" Isaac asked, leaning closer to me.</p><p>"My brother."</p><p>He did a double-take. "Your what?"</p><p>"It's my fault," Derek interrupted before the conversation could be derailed.</p><p>"We need help," Scott told him, not mentioning Derek's continued self-deprecating stance.</p><p>"We have Isaac now."</p><p>"I mean real help."</p><p>Isaac reared his head back, taking offense to Scott's statement. "Excuse me? What did I ever do to you?" I was about to say something, but Isaac held up his hand. "Don't answer that." I snorted and smirked at his response. I could tell Scott and Derek wanted to roll their eyes while Riichi watched amused.</p><p>"They're too fast for us," Scott explained. "Well, most of us." He gestured to Riichi and I being the resident kitsune. "But you can't track them by sent or hearing. And they're too strong, too rabid."</p><p>"We'll catch 'em," Derek said.</p><p>"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"</p><p>"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em."</p><p>I shook my head and made a noise of disagreement. "Nu-uh, not unless we absolutely have to, and I thought we agreed we'd be saving everyone?"</p><p>"Exactly," Scott said. "Killing them isn't the right thing to do."</p><p>Isaac looked at the shorter beta. "What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"</p><p>"Find someone who knows what they're doing," Scott told him. "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves. Sara was right earlier. We need Argent."</p>
<hr/><p>We sat in Derek's new gray FJ Cruiser outside of the supermarket. It was roomier than his Camaro had been. Isaac and I sat in the back and Riichi and Derek were up front. Scott was the chosen one to talk to Chris Argent. Isaac had been filled in on what we found in the vault and what had happened on the way to the store. From the car, we watched from the car as Chris pulled a gun on Scott the moment he walked up.</p><p>"You're friends with a hunter?" Riichi questioned, disbelief clouding his voice.</p><p>"Not by choice," Derek replied.</p><p>"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked, his hand intertwined with mine.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Me neither." Isaac paused then leaned forward, looking at his alpha. "So your, uh, your sister. . ." He trailed off as Derek turned to look at him. "Sorry, yeah, it's-" He cleared his throat. "It's bad timing, I'm sorry." Derek turned back to the fiasco outside. Isaac leaned back in the seat next to me, a small smirk pulling at my lips at the trainwreck my boyfriend was getting himself into. "I'll ask later. It's fine." Derek looked at Isaac again, turning more to look at him in the back. "Or never." He quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never. Wasn't that curious anyway."</p><p>"Sara, can you be a dear. . ." Derek trailed off, looking at me through the rearview mirror.</p><p>"On it." I hit Isaac in the stomach with our intertwined hands. He grunted in shock. It definitely hadn't hurt. "Been wanting to do that all summer." He looked at me incredulously. "Oh, don't look at me like that, <em>baka</em>. My brother isn't the only one I need to talk to." I noticed Riichi frown from the front seat.</p><p>"Are we really gonna do this here?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Might as well before we all die by two savage werewolves and a fucking alpha pack of all things."</p><p>"Children!" Derek interrupted, turning back to glare at us. "Do I need to separate you two?" Isaac and I grumbled and relaxed in our seats, but we still leaned against each other and didn't let each other's hand go.</p><p>"Found who she's dating," I heard Riichi mutter.</p><p>In front of us, we saw Chris get in his car followed by Scott. Derek followed behind. Scott led Chris to the crime scene at the public pool then my phone dinged shortly after.</p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>He's in. Meet at last place we saw Boyd and Cora</em>.</p><p>I leaned forward and showed Derek the text. "Great," Derek said and took off again. After parking the car at the nearest entrance to the preserve, we made our way to where we had lost the two werewolves. We waited for Chris and Scott to catch up.</p><p>Once they arrived, Chris dropped a bag of supplies on the ground and knelt to look at the footprints. "You're tracking them by print?"</p><p>"Trying to," Scott said.</p><p>"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man." He stood back up. "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these-"</p><p>Isaac cut him off from his spot next to me. "Are Cora's."</p><p>"Nope," Chris corrected. "They're yours." Isaac looked down at his shoes. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit. At least you have two unaffected kitsune to balance it out. Now you just need to find them."</p><p>"So what do we do?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." Chris pulled a net from his bag and tossed it to Scott. "The full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." He pulled out night vision goggles, tossing us each a pair before we could say anything.</p><p>"Thanks, but I've got my own," Derek said, shifting his eyes. He was under a lot better control than Scott and Isaac who were still young wolves.</p><p>I handed my pair back to Chris. "Same." Riichi passed me his, and I handed it to Chris, too.</p><p>Chris set them back in the bag. "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."</p><p>"Better than our last game of cat and mouse, huh?" I joked, looking at both Scott and Isaac. Isaac cracked a smile while Scott shook his head. At least one person appreciated the joke.</p><p>We stopped by the cliffs overlooking the town. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.</p><p>"Six years. I thought she died in the fire."</p><p>"She thought you died in the fire," Riichi told him. Derek frowned more.</p><p>"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Chris asked. Derek shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"</p><p>"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell."</p><p>Chris wasn't exactly overjoyed with the confidence. And he didn't even bother asking Isaac. "Alright. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."</p><p>"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac wondered.</p><p>"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill." Part of me hated being the only girl in the group at the moment because Mr. Argent saying 'pleasure' actually sounded a little hot. "For some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"</p><p>"Well, that's vivid," I murmured.</p><p>"We can't kill them," Scott said.</p><p>"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked.</p><p>I messed with the <em>kunai </em>in my pocket and twirled it between my fingers, careful not to tangle the chain. "Then I guess it's Gerard all over again."</p><p>After a hard look from Chris, he said, "Maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?"</p><p>"You want to trap them inside?" Derek wondered.</p><p>"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."</p><p>"What about the boiler room?" Isaac suggested. "It's just one big steel door."</p><p>"You're sure the school's empty?"</p><p>"It has to be," Scott said. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"</p><p>My eyebrows pinched together as I turned to him. "Oh, you mean like how you and Stiles always seem to be?"</p><p>"Not helping."</p><p>Chris returned to his SUV and grabbed something out of the trunk, each of us following after him. Chris jammed a long, porch-light-looking object into the ground. "These are ultrasonic emitters," he explained. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He pushed the top in. A light pulsed from it. "Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris smiled at Riichi and me as the werewolves cringed, holding their ears and pinching their eyes shut. The hunter looked all too pleased with himself.</p><p>"God, no kidding!" Isaac groaned. I smirked and chuckled a little. I got a sick satisfaction from it. Chris turned it off and began handing us each emitters.</p><p>"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked. He had recovered from the sound a lot faster than Isaac and Scott who were blinking hard and rubbing their ears.</p><p>"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."</p><p>"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" I turned to my boyfriend and hit his stomach again, a little harder that time. "Ow, okay, that's a no."</p><p>"It's going to work," Scott said. Derek didn't look too sure. "It'll work."</p><p>I flipped the emitter in my hand, catching it as it came back down. "I hope so, Scotty." It looked like we were about to do lawn work.</p><p>"Riichi and Sara, both of you should run ahead, go to the furthest part of the school grounds," Derek said. "We'll corral them from this side. We all meet at the school."</p><p>Everyone nodded then took off running, Richie and I much more of a blur than even Argent's car. He was stronger as time passed. Running at top speed through the trees was the easiest thing I had to do that night. Once Riichi and I jabbed the emitter's into the ground along the furthest perimeter of the school and the lacrosse field and football field, we met up by the front of the school. A few minutes later, Isaac and Scott arrived.</p><p>I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the doors. "Wanna be the delinquents I know and love and break open the door?" I asked with a smile.</p><p>They both grinned and laughed, their footsteps in sync as they walked to the door and used their werewolf strength to bust open the school. Scott then looked back at me where I leaned against the stair rail next to Riichi. "Just so we're clear, I've only done this once before when Peter was on his killing spree," he told me.</p><p>Isaac shook his head, not believing him. "Scott, don't kid yourself. We all know it was you and Stiles freshman and sophomore year who pranked Coach on his birthday."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah," I answered. "You and Stiles are like the most obvious people ever. And also, we probably shouldn't stay by the door."</p><p>The four of us left to open the other entrances of the school. Riichi stayed with me to go to the back door while Isaac went to the side entrance. My brother and I glanced at each other then at the door.</p><p>"So, do we just bust it open?" he wondered awkwardly. Outward displays of strength weren't exactly our wheelhouse.</p><p>"I can melt the lock and the surrounding area," I suggested. "It'll be easier." He nodded in agreement and gestured towards the door. Placing my hands around the lock, I heated up my hands, allowing the metal to slowly melt enough to be pliable. I then backed up and Riichi helped me pull open the doors. "Watch them not even come this way." We then heard a howl coming from the football field. "There they are." I then heard honking from the side parking lot. "They're with Isaac and Chris, then." We heard loud footsteps then heard a growl. "Or not."</p><p>Riichi and I backed away from the doors and looked down the walkway. There stood Boyd and Cora, fully shifted and growling. Must've left Isaac and Chris. A flash then went off, and again, and again. Riichi and I dived out of the way for Boyd and Cora to run past us into the school. I looked up at the bus parked nearby. There was Allison with her bow. Isaac then came running, skidding to a stop when he saw her, too.</p><p>Isaac and I stared at her then watched her run off while Riichi regained his focus faster and said, "Let's go."</p><p>Isaac helped me off the ground, and the three of us entered the school, closing the rear doors behind us. We followed them and Derek cut them off, grabbing his sister and tossing her towards Boyd who growled at him. Chris came up behind Derek and held out his stun baton and Scott came down the stairs.</p><p>"Come and get us," Derek taunted. He and Scott took off down the adjacent hall, and Boyd and Cora followed. The shifted werewolves followed the other two down to the boiler room and were then locked inside.</p><p>Isaac and I stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the boiler room, watching as Derek pushed against the steel door as Boyd and Cora hit it from the other side. They then stopped.</p><p>"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.</p><p>"It worked," Derek replied. The alpha stopped pushing against the door and I relaxed against Isaac, completely relieved. Isaac wrapped his arm around me. Derek sat on the floor. Scott moved towards the boiler room door and tilted his head like he was listening. Derek quietly said something I couldn't hear and Scott replied. Derek said something else and Scott looked back at him surprised.</p><p>"What'd he say?" I asked Isaac whose eyes were wide.</p><p>"He said he can hear three heartbeats."</p><p>"Three?" I repeated then hurried down the stairs to join Scott and Derek, the latter of whom was moving towards the door. "Derek, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Close the door behind me and keep it shut," he said. My jaw dropped. <em>No, no, he can't. He'll die. He can't die</em>.</p><p>Scott shook his head. "You go in there alone and you're either gonna kill them or they kill you."</p><p>"That's why I'm going in alone," Derek said, turning to Scott and me with a solemn expression. My stomach churned at the look. He then opened the door and rushed in.</p><p>"Derek, no!" I cried. Scott stopped me from going in after him and shut the door. "Scott, let me in. Let me in!" Isaac grabbed me from behind, pulling me away and up some of the stairs. "No, no, we have to help him." A heavy thud and growling shocked Scott away from the door, but Isaac didn't let me go. "Please, we have to help him." He couldn't die, too. Not after Erica.</p><p>"Sara, no, we need to stay out here," Isaac said.</p><p>Minutes passed with my face buried in Isaac's shouldered and the skidding of shoes was heard from the top of the stairs. Riichi slid into view. "The sun's coming up," he announced.</p><p>Scott immediately opened the door, and Isaac and I followed him into the boiler room.</p><p>A short distance inside was Derek kneeling, covering in scratches and blood, between his beta and his sister. But he was breathing. He lifted his head. "There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." I helped Scott with Boyd while Isaac lifted Cora on his own.</p><p>With the help of Riichi and Chris, we got them to Derek's loft. Chris left quickly and Scott got a call from Stiles telling him to meet him at the hospital. Shortly after Scott left, Derek arrived and promptly passed out on the bed in the main room. Riichi watched over Cora's unconscious figure and Isaac looked over Boyd's. I fell asleep on the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baka - Idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unleashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Love your ego, you won't feel a thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Always number one,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The pen with a bent wrist crooked king</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sign away our peace, for your war</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One word and it's over</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dropping your bombs now, on all we've built</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Raise Your Weapon by deadmau5</em>
</p><p>I woke a few hours later to a hand brushing my hair out of my face. I snatched the wrist out of the air, opening my eyes wide.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's alright," Isaac said gently as my eyes focused on his form sitting in front of me. "It's just me." I released his wrist. He ran his hand through my hair, and I relaxed, letting my head rest on my other arm.</p><p>"Last night wasn't a bad dream, was it?" I asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. You really did break into a bank vault. We really did chase two moon-starved werewolves through the woods and into a school. Your brother and Derek's sister are really alive." He shrugged. "That about sums it up."</p><p>"And I've gotta get to school."</p><p>Isaac tilted his head back and forth. "Or you can skip and help Derek and me."</p><p>"Nope!" I heard someone call over. I sat up to see who spoke. Riichi sat on a chair next to the table in front of the large windows flipping through the newspaper. "I may have been gone for a few years, but I'm still your <em>nīsan</em>. You're going to school." I groaned and flopped back down onto the couch. "Oh and check your phone. It's been blowing up since you passed out."</p><p>Isaac picked up my phone from the coffee table and handed it to me. "There are a few from Lydia and Allison, but most are from Scott and Stiles. I'm assuming. It took a little bit to realize all their nicknames in your phone, but I think I got it. Then I texted you to see my nickname, and I gotta say, I miss it being Apollo."</p><p>I smirked. "What, you don't like Moon Moon? Who doesn't love Moon Moon?"</p><p>He gave me a blank stare. "I hate you."</p><p>"Except you don't." I then stood and pushed him out of my way, grabbing my boots and pulling them on. "When are you going back to school?"</p><p>"I was thinking of tomorrow."</p><p>I snatched my jacket from the back of the couch. "Good. I'll be by after school. We need to talk." I then looked to my brother who still sat casually at the table. "You and I need to talk, too."</p><p>Riichi didn't look up from the paper. "Can't wait." As I made my way out of the loft, I heard Riichi ask Isaac, "Dude, what did you do?"</p><p>I hurried home, quickly showered, got dressed, and barely made it in time for the first period to start, sliding into my seat right before the bell rang. I glanced behind me at Scott and Stiles who gave me pointed looks. "I haven't checked my phone yet, sorry," I told them quietly. A sub taught English Literature that day. Ms. Blake must've been the teacher in the boiler room last night.</p><p>During the first passing period, Scott and Stiles told me about the virgin sacrifices, one of them being Heather, the girl who Stiles was getting busy with before she disappeared. I was relieved to hear that Boyd and Cora hadn't killed anyone. During the second passing period, I met with Allison and she pleaded with me not to tell her father she had shown up at the school and helped. I told her I'd keep her secret. During the third passing period, I checked in with Lydia as she had been the one to find the body at the pool. Besides being minorly freaked out, she was alright.</p><p>The moment school ended, I hightailed it to Derek's loft and saw the group I had left this morning, Boyd and Cora included, awkwardly sitting around the coffee table eating Chinese takeout. Riichi quickly set his takeout down and stood. "Finally. Let's get this over with." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the loft. We walked to the far end of the hall, barely out of regular earshot for the werewolves inside.</p><p>I set my hands on my hips. "Okay, I guess. I was actually planning on talking to, you know, my boyfriend first, but I guess not," I said with snark and sass.</p><p>Riichi folded his arms over his chest. "I get it. You're not exactly pleased with me right now since I didn't tell you and our parents I actually survived, but seriously, I was eleven. I thought it was the best move at the time. There was no way I was leaving Cora alone. But was it so bad?"</p><p>"Was it-" I stopped myself from repeated his words, my eyes wide and jaw open. I nodded my head quickly. "Yes, yes, it was. My brother fucking died, okay? You died." My fists opened and closed as I tried to contain my anger. <em>Keep calm. Keep your fox calm</em>. "Mom didn't talk for weeks afterward no matter what Dad and I tried. Then we all just stopped talking altogether. They've since gotten close again, but not me. I'm like the damn black sheep. Half the time they barely look at me. I've gotten a good chunk of my damn training from other people or myself. Mom has also begun hating any and all werewolves, by the way. She's been blaming everyone, literally everyone for your death. The only reason I've gotten through it is because of that tall, blue-eyed boy in there keeping me company. The friends I supposedly have? Yeah, no, that's a recent development. Only a few months recent. So no, you don't get to waltz back in thinking everything is fine and dandy and just how you remember it. You weren't the only thing that died that day. Our whole family did."</p><p>Throughout my entire rant, Riichi didn't say a word, simply watching me with his sad eyes that I missed so much. "I'm sorry. I thought-"</p><p>Another voice spoke up. "It's my fault." Riichi and I turned to see Cora walking over tentatively. She took in a deep breath, stopping in front of me. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the one that convinced him to run away with me. I thought hunters might come after us if they knew we had survived. Please, don't be mad at him."</p><p>My hard gaze softened at her heartfelt expression. "Not you, too, with the puppy dog eyes," I complained. I pinched my nose and sighed. "It's not either of you I'm mad at."</p><p>"Mom," Riichi realized. "You're mad at Mom."</p><p>I nodded. "I missed you, Riichi. A lot." I turned back to Cora. "You, too, Cor." I moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. For once I was taller than her. Growing up, she had always been taller than me. "I missed my big sister." She laughed into my shoulder, holding me back.</p><p>"So, she gets a hug before I do?" Riichi asked from behind me. "I'm your actual brother, <em>warugaki</em>."</p><p>I groaned and let go of Cora. "Always with the nicknames. Come here, <em>manuke</em>." I then pulled my brother into a hug. Once we pulled out of the hug, I met his eyes. "Only one question remains: are you coming home?"</p><p>Riichi rubbed his arm, thinking about it. "At some point, I know I should see them again, but. . ." He trailed off, glancing over at Cora with soft eyes. I raised an eyebrow, recognizing the look. I was the same look I gave Isaac when worried about him, but not quite the same one Allison, Lydia, Scott, or Stiles got. Riichi cared deeply for Cora, maybe even loved. He wasn't about to leave her side just yet.</p><p>"I get it," I said quickly, the corners of my mouth twitching up. "On your own time."</p><hr/><p>Isaac and I sat on the hood of my car at the cliffs overlooking Beacon Hills. The drive had been quiet but not tense. I played with the sleeves of my top and sighed, but before I could start, Isaac said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything this summer."</p><p>"No, Izzy, let me, please," I pleaded, looking up at him. He nodded and I took his hand in mine. "There were so many things we were juggling this summer, both of us, and while part of me is angry, I mostly just wish we could have communicated better. And I know Derek told you not to tell me about the Alpha Pack and Boyd and Erica, but you still missed so many plans. I didn't know where you were most of the time and it honestly scared me. Then you turn up at the hospital where Scott and Derek save you." I sighed again. "We lost Erica. We almost lost Derek. We did lose Cora and Riichi for years. I-I don't want to lose you, too."</p><p>"You won't," he said firmly, squeezing my hand. "And you wanna know why?" My eyebrows furrowed together. "Because I'm never going to leave you alone in this crazy world."</p><p>My heartbeat sped up and I smiled. I then backtracked. "But just because-"</p><p>"Just let it be." Isaac laughed. "Forget possible death, kidnapping, blood, and gore. The point is, I don't plan on going anywhere, okay?"</p><p>I nodded and relaxed my shoulders. "Okay."</p><p>"Now, can we talk about your brother and Derek's sister mysteriously reappearing from the dead?" he asked. "I don't mean to sound like Stiles, but that's a little suspect, don't you think? Sounds like a random subplot thrown in for drama in a crappy TV show."</p><p>My snort turned into a laugh. "It hadn't crossed my mind, but I assure you it's real. Cora doesn't seem to have changed much, but Riichi's always been malleable. And I'm glad we got Boyd back."</p><p>"I miss Erica. I wonder why they killed her. Why not put her in the vault with the others?"</p><p>Hearing the sadness in his voice, I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it. "Knowing her, she probably fought back a lot harder than they did, maybe even tried to escape. Honestly, she might be the lucky one. She doesn't have to deal with the Alpha Pack and can finally rest."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. At least we have each other."</p><hr/><p>Sitting in Physics the following day wasn't something I wanted to do. Scott and Isaac were extremely tense after morning cross country practice that I had accidentally made Isaac late for because of various sexual-related reasons. Neither of the boys had said anything when they sat down, leaving me to silently watch Isaac from the corner of my eye during class. He hadn't even grabbed my hand when he sat down next to me.</p><p>Mr. Harris wrote "Inertia vs Momentum" on the board over equations and a graph. "Alright, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty," he began, "why don't we start with momentum?"</p><p>I frowned as he underlined the word 'momentum.' Was he implying we were all lazy? Knowing Harris, probably.</p><p>"They're here for a reason," I heard Scott whisper to Isaac from behind us. Isaac glared at the board. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay?" My face twisted up in confusion. <em>What happened and what haven't they told me about?</em> "Isaac." Isaac didn't reply, continuing to stare forward, his jaw tense. He brought his hand to his face, resting his head against it.</p><p>"Danny," Harris called, turning around to face the room. "What do we know about momentum?"</p><p>"It's the product of mass and velocity," Danny answered. "The more massive something is, the faster it's going."</p><p>Isaac then spoke up. "Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Harris waved his hand towards the door and the cardigan-clad teenage boy hurried out.</p><p>Scott stood as well. "I have to go to the bathroom, too." <em>Well, that's not suspicious. If I didn't know better, I'd assume you two were fucking</em>.</p><p>"One at a time," Harris said.</p><p>"But I-I really have to go, like medical emergency have to go."</p><p>"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, 'One at a time.'" <em>Well, that's descriptive and oddly specific</em>. "Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"</p><p>Scott sighed. "No. No. That's pretty good." He sat back down in his seat. I glanced back at him with a confused expression, raising an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head then looked at his notebook.</p><p>A few moments later, a loud thump hit the lockers on the other side of the classroom wall. Harris rushed out followed by the students. Scott looked less surprised and more dejected. And I hurried out with Danny at my side.</p><p>"What is this?" Harris asked. "What's going on?"</p><p>In the hall I spotted Ethan, Aiden's twin brother, bloodied and on the floor in front of Isaac. I knew it was Ethan because Danny went straight for him and I followed, kneeling on Ethan's other side. "You alright?" Danny asked as we helped the twin up onto his knees.</p><p>"Uh, he just-he just came at me," Ethan replied, his face covered in blood. I frowned. <em>That doesn't quite sound right</em>. I looked up at Isaac who was frozen where he stood. It definitely didn't seem right at all.</p><p>"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Harris asked. Isaac's face shifted into resolve and annoyance. That wasn't the face of someone who had just beaten someone up.</p><p>Blood was still dripping from Ethan's nose and mouth. "Um, Mr. Harris," I started, "he should really go to the nurse."</p><p>Harris nodded. "Danny, Sara, please, escort Mr. Steiner to the nurse's office."</p><p>Danny and I hefted Ethan up and he stumbled down the hall between us. Once a good distance away from the Physics class, Danny asked, "Why would Isaac do something like this?"</p><p>"I don't know, I don't even know him," Ethan mumbled.</p><p>"Sorry, Ethan, but I was asking his girlfriend."</p><p>"<em>Kuso</em>, I don't know," I quickly answered. "It doesn't sound like him at all." I wasn't even a hundred percent sure he had done it. Sure, Isaac had changed since he had gotten the bite, becoming more aggressive and willing to take action, but attacking Ethan in the hall? That didn't sound right. I huffed and looked at the bloodied boy. "I'm sorry, Ethan."</p><p>"If that's your boyfriend, I'd hate to meet your brother," Ethan said, chuckling despite the situation. My eyes narrowed a little. How would he know I have a brother? And the people that did know believed him to be dead. It could've been a slip of the tongue or joke, but the way he said it made it seem like he knew for certain I had a brother. <em>Whatever, he's hurt. Get him to the nurse</em>.</p><p>At lunch, I went to find Scott to get answers. I found him at his locker slowly putting books away. Students were trickling out of the halls, either going to the cafeteria or leaving campus for lunch. "Scott, what the hell is going on?" I questioned when at his side.</p><p>His jaw was set and his eyes hard. "Stay away from Ethan and Aiden," he told me, shutting his locker and turning to me.</p><p>"Only if you answer my question."</p><p>"They're alphas."</p><p>I took a step back at the news. "I'm sorry, what? They're what?"</p><p>Scott sighed, nodding. "They're the ones that combine to make one giant werewolf, you know, the one Peter mentioned."</p><p>I made a little rewind hand motion. "So, did Isaac actually beat him up then?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No. Aiden did and fled the scene to make it seem like Isaac did it. They're trying to piss us off. Getting Isaac thrown into detention, getting close to you, Lydia, and Danny. . ."</p><p>Rubbing the side of my face, I groaned. "Well, they're definitely not gonna be getting close to me anymore. What'd they think? Lydia and I wouldn't find out about their werewolf status?"</p><p>Scott shrugged and tilted his head. "Maybe. Or maybe they weren't sure if you and Lydia knew, or thought they could sew some tension between you and Isaac before you found out about them."</p><p>I opened my mouth and raised my hand to rub my jaw, thinking for a moment back to when I met Aiden. "Aiden did recommend breaking up with Isaac." I nibbled on my lip, remembering the moment in the library.</p><p>"What?" Scott blurted with a frown. "When was this?"</p><p>"I may or may not have asked Lydia and Allison for relationship advice a few days ago. And Aiden was there and agreed with them." I gave him an awkward smile.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "All three of them said you and Isaac should break up?"</p><p>Rocking on the balls of my feet, I replied, "<em>Maybe</em>."</p><p>Scott looked at me sternly, sort of how an older brother would when disappointed with you. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm assuming Isaac doesn't know." I shook my head. "You two are impossible. Between his impulsivity and your inability to confront an emotion that isn't anger, I'm gonna go gray before we graduate."</p><p>"Pretty sure you need to account for all the supernatural problems causing you stress, too. Also, not even sure if it's possible for a werewolf considering how fast your cells regenerate. Or does that mean you'll go gray even faster?" Scott didn't reply, instead snapping his head to look down the hall. "What is it?"</p><p>"Allison and Isaac." Scott took off running and I ran after him. He turned the corner and I spotted a vending machine pushed up against the door of a janitor's closet where yelling was coming from inside. Scott shoved the machine away, ripped open the door, and pulled a shifted Isaac out. Isaac slid on the floor and Scott pinned him down, shifting his eyes as well. "Isaac!"</p><p>A weak growl left Isaac as he calmed and shifted back. Scott let him go and Isaac crawled back to the nearby wall. I knelt next to him, putting a hand gently on his neck. Isaac was panting hard, and I could feel his pulse against my palm. <em>The closet. A small space</em>. <em>Like the freezer he had been locked in by his dad.</em></p><p>"I'm okay," I heard Allison say as I ran my hand through the back of Isaac's hair. "I'm fine." I looked up to see Scott holding her bloody arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to do that," Isaac stuttered, shaking in place.</p><p>"I'm okay," Allison reassured.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Scott glanced back at him. "It's not his fault," Allison said, worried Scott would blame him.</p><p>"I know," Scott quickly replied. "I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."</p><p>"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac wondered.</p><p>"Preferably something that doesn't require anyone else getting hurt," I added.</p><p>Scott nodded. "I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry."</p><p>An idea popped into my mind, remembering Scott's disappointed look on the first day of school as his eyes landed on two pristine motorcycles. I smirked, glancing between the three in front of me. "I have an idea of what we can do." They looked at me with curious expressions. "They really like their bikes."</p><hr/><p>Allison took apart some pieces from one of the incredibly nice motorcycles parked outside and gave them to Scott and I. Isaac stayed with her so she could hotwire the other one for him to ride into the school.</p><p>After getting the picture of Isaac on the motorcycle, Scott and I sat in front of Ethan and Aiden in their last class of the day and turned to them with cheeky grins. From our bags, Scott and I each pull out some parts from the dismantled motorcycle with Ethan and Aiden looking on. They both sat up in their seats.</p><p>Scott spun the gear in his hand. "Looks kind of important," he remarked. He looked over to me. "Right, Sara?"</p><p>"Yeah." I held up my smaller part. "And I have no idea what this does, Scotty." My eyes glittered with mischief as I turned to the twins. "Do you?"</p><p>The sound of a motorcycle revving could be heard in the hall. "Wait," Ethan demanded as Aiden stood. "Aiden, don't!" Aiden didn't listen to his brother, rushing from the classroom.</p><p>I smiled sweetly at Ethan. "You can't outwit a fox." He gave a low growl which just made Scott and I smile more.</p><p>The sound of the bike engine grew louder, so the teacher went to check it out, us students following close behind. Other students and teachers left the classrooms to inspect the noise. When we got there, Aiden was with his bike and Isaac was far enough away from it to avoid suspicion, joining mine and Scott's side with Allison.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Ms. Blake scolded. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."</p><p>Isaac wrapped his arm around me, holding me close as Aiden and Ethan glared at our little group. They tried.</p><hr/><p>Scott, Isaac, and I put away and collected what we needed from our lockers then began to leave the school, descending a flight of stairs as Scott and I regaled Isaac with the details of us taunting the twins in class.</p><p>"Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces," Isaac said, his hand in mine. "They look seriously pissed?"</p><p>"Yeah," Scott answered. "Couldn't tell who they were more pissed at, Sara or me." We stopped in the hall at the sight of Ethan and Aiden. The two were glaring harder than they were in class. "Kind of like that."</p><p>The twins began stripping off their shirts, tossing the clothing aside. Isaac, Scott, and I glanced at each other with 'what the fuck' expressions. Ethan then knelt to the floor and Aiden shoved his hand into his brother's back, their bodies molding to form one giant werewolf. The sound of bones crunching made me want to puke. The giant wolf roared once fully formed. Forgot for a moment that they were Voltron Wolf.</p><p>Isaac dropped his bag and began rolling up his sleeves. "We can take him."</p><p>The combined wolf roared again, and I set my jaw and tossed aside my bag, ready for a fight. "Hell yeah."</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Scott asked. "Let's go!" Scott started running first. <em>Ugh, fine</em>. Isaac and I hurried after him, the giant werewolf barreling toward us.</p><p>The twins grabbed Scott and Isaac from either side of me and tossed them in the opposite direction we had been running. That angered both me and the fox inside. My eyes turned bright orange as I growled, and my aura appeared, encasing me in a glowing, fiery light. Sending a large wave of brilliant red fire in their direction, they were knocked off their feet. The twins separated and fell to the ground, huffing and slowly healing from the burns.</p><p>I then paused, allowing my aura and colored eyes to disappear when I saw an older man walking towards us.</p><p>The older man was blind, using a white cane to approximate his location, and wearing red-tinted glasses. Isaac and Scott looked up to see him walk around them, heading straight for the dismantled twins. They immediately stopped growling at the sight of him. The twins quickly stood up to look at the newcomer.</p><p>The man lifted the walking stick and pulled off the red cap at the end, revealing a sharp point. He then slashed them across their faces. I winced at the sight. The blind man put the cap back on. The twins parted to let him by. I moved out of his path as well, a small smirk gracing his features. The man and the twins didn't say anything as they left.</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked as we all watched them leave.</p><p>Only one name came to mind. "Deucalion."</p><p>As the boys got up from the floor, I looked down at my hands, thinking of the flame they had produced. My fire was supposed to be orange and yellow, never red.</p><hr/><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Plz come over</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Sara</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Saaaarrraaaa</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Look at ur phone</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Get here ASAP</em></p><p>Me: <em>Why?</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>U'll know when u get here</em></p><p>Me: <em>If I get there and it isn't important, I WILL feed you your inkei still dripping in blood</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Duly noted, plz hurry</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Oh n bring snacks</em></p><p>Me: <em>What kind?</em></p><p>With three grocery bags full of snacks, I knocked on Scott's front door both concerned and confused with his requests. Only two things matched Scott's favorite junk foods while the others matched mine and Isaac's.</p><p>Scott opened the door shortly after I knocked as he probably heard my car pull up to the curb. Thankfully because it had started raining cats and dogs about two hours prior.</p><p>"Hey, gotta be honest," I told him, heading straight for the kitchen and not letting him speak. "I'm a little confused as to what you had me pick up because most of these are things Isaac likes, not you, <em>koinu</em>." I started unpacking the bags, setting the food on the dining room table. "So unless you're trying to grow a few inches, wear scarves, and all of a sudden become white as fuck, I have no idea why the hell you wanted me to stop by."</p><p>When I didn't get a reply, I looked up from what I was doing to see Isaac sheepishly standing in the entryway next to Scott. I frowned at their pained expressions. "What's going on?" I asked, slowly setting down the thing I was holding.</p><p>"I'll be in the living room," Scott said, glancing at Isaac then snatching the bag of beef jerky and can of cheddar Pringles before scurrying out of the room.</p><p>I watched Isaac walk over to me, not quite looking straight at me. "Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>Isaac took in a strangled breath. "Derek kicked me out. He threw a glass at me like. . ." He trailed off.</p><p>But I understood his meaning. "Like your father used to do." He nodded sadly. "Come here." I held out my arms and he stepped in them, accepting my hug. He was cold and wearing clothes that didn't look like his, so I assumed Scott let him borrow some clean, dry pajamas. I rubbed his back comfortingly. "Did he say why?"</p><p>"He only said with Cora and Riichi there he needed me out," he mumbled into my hair. "I think something happened while we were at school, but he wouldn't tell me."</p><p>"I'm assuming Scott's letting you stay here then?" I felt him nod. "Well, I didn't get you some snacks for no reason, so let's go pig out and forget about all our worries." That got him to chuckle, but he also listened and pulled away. I picked up the box of chocolate frosted Twinkies and handed it to him which got him to smile.</p><p>"You're amazing."</p><p>"I know, <em>koishii</em>. And so are you. Don't forget that."</p><p>We gathered all the snacks in our arms and joined Scott, who was already munching away on his chips in the living room.</p><p>Scott grimaced at his phone and looked up at me. "I just looked up that word, and seriously?" he wondered.</p><p>"What word?" Isaac asked as we sat next to Scott on the couch with me in the middle.</p><p>"<em>Inkei</em>," I answered. "Penis. Told him if this wasn't important, I'd feed his to him."</p><p>"While dripping in blood," Scott added, incredibly disgusted. "Don't forget that part. I thought Stiles' descriptions were a little much, but yours are just gross."</p><p>I shrugged. "Gets my point across. So, what are we doing? Video games, board games, movies, darts on a picture of Derek?" I took my wet jacket off and tossed it to the living chair nearby.</p><p>Isaac opened the bag of mini chocolate-frosted donuts. "I like that last one." He pulled out a donut and popped it in his mouth.</p><p>"We should definitely not do that one," Scott said, ever the voice of reason.</p><p>"But that was the best option!" I opened the big container of Red Vines and held it out to him. "Licorice?" Scott considered it for a moment, shrugged, then grabbed one from the tub.</p><p>"I don't know how you guys can eat that stuff," Isaac grumbled. "Twizzlers all the way."</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I'd take Sara threatening to cut off my dick in about a hundred different clever ways before willingly eating a Twizzler. They taste like sugar-coated plastic."</p><p>"And medicine," I chimed in, taking a bite out of a strand.</p><p>Isaac looked exasperated with both of us. "Have you ever even had medicine? You never get sick."</p><p>"I was curious what all the complaining was about."</p><p>"And while we're on the subject of strange likings," Isaac continued, "I will never understand your liking of green tea Kit Kats."</p><p>"Matcha," I corrected. "And honestly, it mostly just tastes like white chocolate Kit Kats with like a slight twist, but you don't get to say anything about the chocolate because your obsession with chocolate is unnatural. You like chocolate with everything."</p><p>"What's so wrong with that?" Scott asked, watching us with amusement as he chewed on a strip of jerky.</p><p>Shaking my head and waving one of my hands, I explained, "It sounds better than it is. Cupcakes, ice cream, brownies, cookies, pastries, all fantastic, but then it starts getting weirder with him. Bacon, okay maybe. People put bacon on everything, so why not try that? But then this <em>baka </em>says he wants to try my mom's squid with chocolate. And it didn't end there. Broccoli, mushrooms, jalapeños, pickles-"</p><p>"I get it, I get it," Scott interrupted with an amused grin. "Isaac, you have a chocolate problem. Isn't that supposed to be a girl's thing?"</p><p>I could tell he was teasing, but at the same time, I had to do something.</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Ow!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nīsan - Older brother<br/>Warugaki - Brat<br/>Manuke - Loser, clueless, missing a beat<br/>Kuso - Shit<br/>Inkei - Penis<br/>Koinu - Puppy<br/>Koishii - Darling, dear, term of endearment<br/>Baka - Idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Frayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Maybe I'm foolish to believe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That you can live in the past</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could be too sentimental</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But that's not a bad thing to be"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Growing Older by Dalton Rapattoni</em>
</p><p>Shaken awake, I sat up abruptly in bed. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light. Standing next to my bed with the fiery redhead and her huntress best friend. I scratched my head. "What the hell, Lyd?" I groaned, looking up at them.</p><p>"Get up," she ordered, pulling my blanket off me. "Shower, get dressed, and hurry. We need to get a move on. We're going on a long field trip."</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Allison. "Seriously? How do you deal with her overbearing perkiness on a daily basis."</p><p>Allison twisted her hands. "Well, it was actually my idea. She just likes being pushy. But really, we are in a hurry."</p><p>Groaning again, I hurried to grab a change of clothes, take a shower, get dressed, grab my bag, and follow the two girls out the door. I climbed into the back seat of Allison's to stretch out my legs, not even bothering to buckle my seatbelt.</p><p>"Can you tell me where we're going?" I asked as Allison drove off.</p><p>"We're following the cross country team."</p><p>I sat up and looked at Lydia confused. "Is she serious?"</p><p>Lydia sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."</p><p>"I'm right here," Allison reminded us. "And I have my reasons, okay?"</p><p>I made eye contact with Allison through the rearview mirror. "You mean because of what happened last night?" She nodded in response. According to Isaac, there had been a fight in an abandoned mall with the Alpha Pack that was unintentionally started as Scott had only wanted to talk to them, but Derek had shown up with Cora and Boyd.</p><p>About an hour later, we were behind the school bus on our way to the cross country meet when Lydia looked back at me relaxing in the back seat. "Hey, how are your relationship problems with wolfboy going?" she wondered.</p><p>"Wolfboy, really?"</p><p>"I can call him He Who Must Not Be Named if you'd prefer that instead?"</p><p>I shook my head. "I'd prefer his actual name being said, thank you. You can say Isaac. He's not Voldemort. He won't mysteriously show up if you say his name." Lydia looked at me expectantly, so I broke. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>"Everything!" Lydia exclaimed. "If I'm going to be stuck in this car for who knows how long, I want some entertainment, preferably in the form of relationship drama. And since Allison-" Lydia looked pointedly at the huntress before turning back to me. "-has nothing interesting to say about Scott or any potential new boyfriend, it's up to you to entertain me."</p><p>I sighed before giving her an answer. "Alright, if I'm being honest-"</p><p>"Which you should be."</p><p>I glared at her for a moment then continued. "I don't think everything is going perfectly well between us. We talked briefly about everything that happened this summer, but, I dunno, it just doesn't completely sit right with me."</p><p>"So, what's going on?" Allison asked gently, glancing over at us. "Lydia's right. We've got hours to go. Might as well."</p><p>"We've been touchy-feely and co-dependent on each other for comfort for as long as I can remember," I explained. "Everyone already thought we were dating. I felt safe with him and he could always make me smile. And then hormones. He's hot as hell. It's hard to miss that. So the obvious next step seemed to be actually starting to date, you know? And it was amazing for a while, sometimes. He could be super sweet and remembered everything I told him and was fun to hang out with, but he also hides things from me. It just hasn't been what I expected, I guess. And sometimes it seems like nothing's even changed anyway. Like we're still only friends."</p><p>Lydia realized something before I did. "You had a crush on human-Isaac, not werewolf-Isaac. He became a werewolf and suddenly your dynamic changed. He changed. I get it, trust me."</p><p>It made a lot of sense, but it also made me feel bad. "Does that make me a terrible person? Liking him more when he was human? He was literally being abused by his father as a human."</p><p>Lydia turned to look at me with a stern gaze. "Hon, I'm pretty sure that's not why you liked him more as a human. As a human, you two connected on a different level. That's when both of you began forming feelings for each other. It wasn't his wolf choosing you or your fox choosing his wolf. It was your fox choosing a human and said human forming an emotional attachment to someone he trusted unconditionally. The moment you two had secrets revealed is when your trust and faith in each other started to fade, regardless of your intentions. I know for absolute certain this is not because you had a crush on a guy who was being abused. His father had nothing to do with it, so don't even let your mind drag you down that path. Your relationship has changed. That's all there is to it. It happens."</p><p>I gave her a look of appreciation. "You're pretty wise, Lyd. You should be a psychologist."</p><p>With a playful smile, she wiggled her index finger. "Be glad I'm not charging you by the hour. Now, what are you going to do?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. Do I break up with him? Say, 'Sorry, things aren't working out and we probably never should've gotten together because my fox-spirit doesn't like you anymore?' Any direction towards breaking up makes me feel like hurling." I made a small gagging noise.</p><p>"It's because you love him, just not romantically," Allison spoke up from the driver's seat. "But the longer you drag this out, the more you'll get hurt. Both of you."</p><p>
  <em>Why does she have to be right?</em>
</p><p>Two hours passed of me contemplating my life choices while we followed the school bus. I also got some school work done. Essays are a bitch.</p><p>"Am I getting too close?" Allison asked. "I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" She sounded far too nervous.</p><p>"That depends," Lydia said. "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?"</p><p>I chuckled from my seat. "She's got a point, Allie. You might wanna back up a car length or so. Maybe let some cars in front of you."</p><p>Allison frowned. "Yeah, I should back off."</p><p>"Well, that also depends," Lydia continued, going into her therapist mode once again. "Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia scratched the back of her neck while looking at Allison expectantly.</p><p>"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Lydia made a noise, so Allison felt the need to explain herself more. "And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door."</p><p>"For what?" Lydia asked.</p><p>I spoke up from the back. "Oh, you know, just the showdown with the alphas last night that I was not invited to." It pissed me off, learning of it after the fact. Riichi had found me at home to tell me more about it. Thankfully, because Isaac's explanation was vague. Riichi hadn't fought, he assured me, since his powers were more tailored to healing, but everyone else had, leaving Derek potentially dead which only made things worse knowing that if I had been there, I might've been able to keep that from happening.</p><p>"He actually asked about one of my arrows being found outside the school."</p><p>I blinked a few times. That wasn't what I was expecting. "Oh. Just so we're clear, I did not tell him, just as I promised I wouldn't say anything."</p><p>Allison laughed a little. "I know, Sara. It's all good. He figured it out on his own. We just talked about it. He told me I should stay out of it."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Just talked about it?" I repeated. "Allie, we talked about my relationship problems, it's only fair you divulge your secrets, too."</p><p>"I tried to show him I can take care of myself, and it blew up in my face."</p><p>I wanted to laugh, but I could tell it seriously bothered her by how hard she was gripping the steering wheel. "You know, it's alright to admit you can't do everything on your own. I think that's what he was trying to tell you."</p><p>She nodded, glancing back at me. "I know. I just didn't like it being proven by my ex-boyfriend."</p><p>I set aside my notebook and leaned forward. "Since we're on the subject of changing relationships, I think we should find you someone who isn't as morally straight as Scott. His heroism is admirable and adorable, but honestly, you need someone who isn't like that. Someone more on your level that can keep up with you and doesn't hold you back. Scott also tries too hard to protect you and keep you away from harm, and it's not attractive. He doesn't do it to anyone with supernatural powers and not even as much with Stiles who is also human. You are more capable than he seems to let you show."</p><p>"Thank you." She gave me a small smile.</p><p>"I call it like I see it." I relaxed in the seat again.</p><p>A few more minutes passed before Lydia set down the textbook she was reading and looked at Allison. "So is that whole 'not let them out of your sight' thing literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Why?" Allison wondered.</p><p>"You're running on fumes." I sat up to see what Lydia was talking about only to see the gas gauge on empty. Allison groaned, seeing it as well. "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." If only I was a thunder kitsune instead of fire. I could probably keep it going by generating electricity.</p><p>"What if we stop?"</p><p>Lydia turned back to her textbook. "Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."</p><p>"You didn't see what happened."</p><p>"I know who started it." I frowned at Lydia's words.</p><p>Allison didn't particularly like them either and asked, "Is that what Aiden told you?"</p><p>Lydia balked, looking at Allison incredulously. "Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?" Allison didn't reply. "Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me."</p><p>"So there's nothing going on between you two?"</p><p>Lydia brought a hand to her chest, faking offense. "I am appalled by the insinuation."</p><p>"So that's a yes," I chimed in. I then sat forward between the front seats. "Now I'm curious as to why I was invited or rather forced to come along."</p><p>"Probably so you can use your psychic powers of manipulation to put a stop to any potential conflict." My face pinched as I looked at Lydia. She shrugged. "What? I read somewhere that kitsune are master manipulators that can create illusions or visions. It's probably why you have such an easy time calming Isaac whether you're intentionally doing it or not."</p><p>It was an interesting thought. Before I could reply, Allison pushed on the breaks to come to a stop due to a traffic jam. Horns from the cars ahead and behind us honked loudly.</p><p>"I wonder what happened," Allison mused.</p><p>I shrugged and sat back. "Probably an accident or something." As long as no one died, I didn't really care too much.</p><p>A few minutes passed and my phone started ringing with the Batman theme song. <em>Stiles</em>. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing Stiles's nickname "Annoying Batman-Wannabe" flashing onto the screen. "It's Stiles."</p><p>"Lie," both Allison and Lydia said.</p><p>"Alright." I answered the phone, bringing it up to my ear. "What do you want? I'm busy. Leave me alone." Lydia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I know you guys are right behind us," Stiles said. "Put me on speaker."</p><p>"Ugh, fine." I moved the phone away from my ear and pressed the speaker button, holding the phone closer to Allison and Lydia so they could hear him alright. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I blurted with a scowl. "He's not healing?" There weren't many reasons a werewolf wouldn't be healing. Wolfsbane was one of them, but the alphas wouldn't have had wolfsbane.</p><p>"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse." I could hear the worry and panic in the human's voice. "The blood's turning, like, a black color."</p><p>"W-what's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Stiles repeated. "I don't-Do I have a Ph.D. in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that? I was hoping Sara might know since she's the closest we've got."</p><p>I shook my head despite him not being able to see. "I'm not all-knowing, Stilinski."</p><p>"We need to get him off the bus," Allison said.</p><p>Lydia looked at her. "And take him where, a hospital?"</p><p>"If he's dying, yeah."</p><p>"I'm not sure how we can explain black blood to doctors," I told them. "That's not exactly a common thing in modern science."</p><p>Allison ignored me and told the human, "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."</p><p>"Yeah, I've been trying," Stiles replied.</p><p>"Well, reason with him."</p><p>"Reason?" Stiles repeated harshly. "Have you met this guy?"</p><p>Allison wasn't having it with his pessimism. Although, it might've actually been realism when it came to Coach Finstock. "Just try something."</p><p>I hung up the call and slid my phone into my pocket. "I guess it's time to pray that Stiles can make a miracle happen."</p><p>A few more minutes passed and the bus was pulling off at the rest stop. "Huh, looks like the human isn't worthless after all," I remarked. Lydia rolled her eyes at me once again and Allison pulled off, following the bus.</p><p>We hurried out of the car and to the bus to help Stiles carry Scott to the bathrooms. Stiles and I sat Scott down against the wall between two sinks, and Allison lifted his shirt up to reveal the bloodied gash on his abdomen. My eyes widened at the sight. <em>Oh, that's not good</em>.</p><p>"Oh, my god," Allison said. "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>"Sorry," Scott muttered. As if that made it better.</p><p>"Okay, just give us a second, okay?" Allison stood, joining Stiles, Lydia, and me a few feet away. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this."</p><p>"Okay, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "Do we just call an ambulance?"</p><p>Allison looked at him. "What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"</p><p>"I can burn it," I told them, looking at Scott who had his eyes closed and rested against the sink next to him. He looked terrible and it made my stomach churn. "It will hurt like nobody's business, but it will be closed, disinfected, and the pain should trigger the healing process. He's probably not letting himself heal."</p><p>Lydia nodded, glancing at the werewolf. "She's right. It could be psychological."</p><p>"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles wondered.</p><p>"Somatoformic," Lydia corrected. Stiles looked at her confused. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head. If Sara closes the wound, it should help convince him he's healing, and then he'll actually start healing."</p><p>"He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died," Stiles realized. He gestured towards his best friend, looking at me. "Go on. Do what you gotta do."</p><p>I nodded. "He's going to need another shirt since the one he's wearing is ruined. Stiles, get a new one from his bag. Also, you and Lydia need to make sure the bus doesn't leave. Allison, I'll need your help to hold him down."</p><p>"What about Isaac and Boyd?" Allison asked. "They have werewolf strength that can help far better than I can."</p><p>I looked directly at her. "They don't need to see this. If they do, one of them will attack Ethan. I guarantee it." I turned back to Stiles. "Go!" The human hurried out of the room, followed by Lydia. I gestured to Scott while looking at Allison. "Help me."</p><p>Allison helped me take off the werewolf's jacket and lay him down on the bathroom floor. I tore off his shirt and tossed it away to fully reveal the wound. This wasn't how I imagined being with him while shirtless. Stiles ran in, set down a shirt on the sink, and ran back out. Pausing, I looked up at Allison who was kneeling on the uninjured side of him.</p><p>"Ready?" I asked her. She put her knees and hands on his arm and shoulder and nodded. I turned to Scott and gently patted his face, getting him to open his eyes and look up. "This is going to hurt, okay? Try to stay with me."</p><p>"I'm tired," he mumbled.</p><p>"Scott, look at me," I told him sternly. "Keep looking at me. Don't close your eyes."</p><p>Rolling up my sleeves, I placed one hand above the wound and another on his shoulder. I nodded at Allison and she prepared herself. I began to burn the wound closed. He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth as the fire scorched his flesh. His eyes flashed yellow as he tried not to scream. Sweat dripped down his face. It hurt more watching him in pain because of me than it did doing the same thing to Boyd months prior.</p><p>Slowly but surely the wound stitched closed, leaving behind a burn mark across his abdomen. I leaned back on my heels. "I'm done." Allison slumped back, too, exhausted at holding down a werewolf in pain. My eyes drifted down to him. "Scott." His eyes were closed. "Scott?"</p><p>"Scott?" Allison called. She gently shook him. "Scott?"</p><p>"Scott!" I shouted, desperation clouding my voice.</p><p>He woke with a sharp gasp. "It's my fault," he said.</p><p>Allison and I glanced at each other, relieved he was at least awake and coherent, then looked back at him. "Scott, look at me," I said gently, setting a hand on his shoulder. His puppy dog eyes flicked to mine. "It's okay. You're alright. Come on, let's get you up."</p><p>Allison and I helped him sit up and he looked at his stomach, his hand tracing the burn which was slowly disappearing. "Did you do that?" he asked me.</p><p>I nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Nice." I smiled and laughed at how nonchalant he sounded.</p><p>"Can you stand?" Allison asked. He nodded and we helped him off the floor. He grunted in pain but was still able to stand up with our help. She grabbed the shirt Stiles had brought. "Put this on." Scott pulled on the shirt then his jacket on over it. He stumbled a little when walking, but other than that, he seemed alright. Allison and I escorted him out of the bathroom with him trying not to set too much weight on us.</p><p>Lydia ran up to us. "Is he okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Scott answered for us. "Stiles. Where's Stiles?"</p><p>Lydia sighed. "Trying to stall Coach." She turned to Allison. "We still don't have gas."</p><p>"I'm not leaving him," Allison said.</p><p>"I concur whole-heartedly," I added.</p><p>"Then we have to leave the car," Lydia reminded us.</p><p>Allison didn't mind. "Sounds good."</p><p>"What?" Allison, Scott, and I continued walking towards the bus while Lydia froze in place. "That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait."</p><p>Up ahead by the bus, students were gathered around a commotion, and Stiles stood off to the side. "Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked his best friend.</p><p>"They went after him," Stiles replied. I frowned. That was bad. "I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him."</p><p>"Who, Boyd?" Scott rushed forward, pushing through the students and no longer needing Allison and me to help hold him upright. Allison, Stiles, and I followed closely behind. Once past the line of students, we found Isaac beating Ethan to a bloody pulp with Boyd watching gleefully and Finstock hurrying over, yelling at Isaac who wasn't listening, completely focused on hitting Ethan as hard as he could. I winced with each connection. Isaac shoved Danny away as he tried to stop him.</p><p>Scott stopped nearby and yelled, "Isaac!"</p><p>Isaac paused right before hitting Ethan again, Scott's voice stunning him almost like an alpha's would. Derek had done a similar thing on Isaac's first full moon. And Scott had done it at school once he pulled Isaac out of the janitor's closet. The beta dropped Ethan and stood tall, looking at Scott.</p><p>My jaw dropped as I stared at Scott, an idea popping into my head. <em>He couldn't, could he? Could Scott McCall actually be the one the Alpha Pack wants?</em> I forced the thought from my mind. That wasn't what I needed to focus on.</p><p>Isaac attacked Ethan.</p><p>Sitting next to Isaac on the bus was strange. Seeing him outside beating up Ethan mercilessly and relentlessly kind of scared me. It wasn't a werewolf fighting a werewolf. It was revenge, payback, retaliation. It reminded me of when he first got bitten, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.</p><p>So as I sat next to him, running my thumb over Isaac's knuckles as he rested his head on top of mine, part of me wanted to drop his hand and run away. The Isaac Lahey I had initially fallen in love with a year ago wasn't the one sitting next to me. And it hurt to realize that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Motel California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Did you lose what won't return?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did you love but never learn?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The fire's out but still it burns</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And no one cares, there's no one there</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did you find it hard to breathe?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did you cry so much that you could barely see?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're in the darkness all alone"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Flares by The Script</em>
</p><p>The school bus pulled into the parking lot of a motel called Glen Capri, creaking as it slid to a stop. I eyed the building warily as I exited with the others. They all shared the same thoughts. <em>We're staying here? </em>The motel gave off an eery vibe and looked old. It seemed like the type of place that Sam and Dean Winchester would either stay at as the cheapest option available or where their job would take them as supernatural hunters.</p><p>I leaned over to Allison and Lydia. "Is anyone else getting a <em>The Shining </em>vibe?" I asked quietly. They both nodded quickly.</p><p>"I've seen worse," Scott said, looking up at it.</p><p>"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles questioned.</p><p>Finstock blew his whistle and said, "Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." <em>Excuse you, I am a straight-A student that has never gotten in trouble. </em>Finstock held up room keys. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely."</p><p>I looked at Allison and Lydia. "Can I just stay with you two? I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep. And sharing a room with a stranger doesn't sound too fun."</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine," Allison said.</p><p>As students began walking towards their rooms, Finstock called out, "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" <em>Yeah, that's likely.</em></p><p>I snatched a key from Finstock and looked back to see Lydia frozen in place. I walked back to Allison's side. "Lydia?" Allison called.</p><p>"I don't like this place," Lydia said, staring at the building.</p><p>Allison looked at it. "I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's just for a night."</p><p>"A lot can happen in one night."</p><p>I let out a low whistle. "Okay, that wasn't ominous at all. Why don't we go rest up?"</p><p>When we got to our room, I laid down on a bed, tossing my bag onto the floor beside me. My hands tingled, so I stretched them out and twisted my wrists, but I could feel my pulse beating through them. My body began to heat up and not because I was making it. I tried to simply lay there and rest, but something felt wrong.</p><p>Allison noticed my repeated movements with my hands and asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Sitting up, I pinched the fingers tips of my left hand. "Uh, yeah, I think so." My phone chimed, telling me I got a text, so I pulled it out.</p><p>Moon Moon: <em>Come over?</em></p><p>"I'll, uh, I'll be back later," I told Allison. I didn't wait around to hear her reply.</p><p>The moment I walked into Isaac's room, he pinned me against the door, effectively closing it. "Whoa, Izzy, what are-what are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He smirked and leaned on his arm that rest above my head. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He dipped his head down and pushed his lips onto mine, wrapping his other arm around my waist and pulling me closer.</p><p>For a few moments of bliss, I let him kiss me hard, his fingers digging into my waist, but something was seriously wrong. Something wasn't just wrong with me. Something was wrong with him. He'd never been even remotely aggressive with me. Putting my hands on his chest, I pushed him away a few inches. "Where's Boyd?"</p><p>"Not here," Isaac said quickly before trying to resume kissing me, but I stopped him, pushing him back again. There was a certain darkness in his eyes that hadn't been there yesterday. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong is you're acting strange."</p><p>Isaac chuckled and it sent a shudder down my spine. It sounded dark and attractive but so unlike him. "I want to kiss you, so I'm acting strange?"</p><p>"Isaac, seriously, something's wrong," I tried to reason.</p><p>"What could possibly be wrong?" he asked, a sexy smirk gracing his face again as he brought a hand up to stroke my cheek. "We're in a motel for a night. We don't have to worry about your parents or brother being around, Boyd is out for a half-hour per my request, and we are all alone. Stop worrying." Oh, how I wanted to listen.</p><p>Pulling his hand from my cheek, I said, "Isaac, listen to me. Something is-something's wrong." Moving away from the door, I stumbled with a step, my head spinning. I looked down at my hands and saw them smoking. I quickly put my hands in my jacket pockets and closed my eyes. <em>Relax, relax</em>.</p><p>"With what? Seems like everything is going perfectly right now."</p><p><em>Is he serious? Isaac would never, ever think that. What is going on? </em>I opened my eyes again and turned to him. "Really? There's a pack of alphas, a ritualistic serial killer, Derek might've died, and Scott was literally dying a few hours ago. I had to burn him to heal him. I think that counts as the exact opposite of a perfect situation."</p><p>The tall teenaged werewolf scoffed, shoved his hands into his front pockets, and rolled his eyes. "Always Scott."</p><p>I arched an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"Scott this, Scott that, you're always with Scott, and you come running when he calls."</p><p>Rearing my head back and raising one of my hands, I said, "Hold up. Are you implying what I think you're implying?" All thoughts of my aforementioned worries halted in my mind, solely focusing on Isaac's ridiculous insinuation.</p><p>He gave me an exaggerated shrug. "It doesn't take a brain to figure it out."</p><p>"Well, it seems like you don't have one anyway. I can't deal with this right now." I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. He couldn't be serious. Something was off. My powers were trying to go haywire. His mind was focusing on insecurities. I needed to go back to Allison and Lydia.</p><p>"Then when?" Isaac wondered, continuing to push my buttons. "I've dropped everything to talk to you, so why can't you do the same?"</p><p>"Because if you'd pay attention and listen, you'd notice something is wrong, something that doesn't include your inferiority complex when it comes to my friendship with Scott. And it is just that: a friendship. I'm not fucking cheating on you. But you wouldn't really know that anyway since you're never around." I could feel my skin heating up again and the tips of my fingers started to tingle and twitch.</p><p>Isaac put a hand on his chest, looking absolutely offended. "I'm never around? You're always off on some adventure or another with Scott and Stiles ever since you became buddy-buddy with them, leaving me behind in the dust. Can you blame me for not telling you my plans?"</p><p>"Those 'adventures' were me helping them." I used air quotes for emphasis and narrowed my eyes. "I know it's a new concept for you, being helpful, but it's considered a good thing."</p><p>"I am plenty helpful."</p><p>"By doing what? Getting caught? Letting yourself get trapped in a closet? Making off-handed comments? Yes, very helpful, thank you for your hard work."</p><p>"No one likes sarcasm; it's unattractive."</p><p>"Then why'd you start dating me? That's the very fiber of my being."</p><p>"I guess I wasn't in my right mind. Or maybe you used your weird powers no one understands that you didn't tell me about until you were backed into a corner."</p><p>I was silently fuming, doing all I could not to let my hands burst into flames. "Maybe this isn't working out. I think we work better as friends if we even worked then."</p><p>His face contorted with anger, a common emotion from him lately. "Oh, you mean when I was everyone's personal punching bag? A puny, pathetic human afraid of his own shadow? You think we worked at all then? No, you provided some sense of safety. Why else would I have stuck around? Turns out I may have felt safe because you're some mystical being no one's ever heard of. Probably shouldn't have trusted you at all."</p><p>I glared and pointed at him. "You've never trusted me, ever, so don't pull that shit. You didn't tell me about the bullying or your father. You didn't tell me about you saying yes to the bite. You didn't tell me about threatening Jackson into recanting or about using kanima venom on him or even that we were up against a kanima. You didn't tell me about the Alpha Pack or that Erica and Boyd were <em>actually </em>missing or that you were looking for them. I've learned more from Peter fucking Hale than you, and he's one of the most unhelpful people ever."</p><p>I huffed and took a moment then looked back up at him. "I guess I should just do us both a favor and end this before things get worse."</p><p>"If that's how you really feel." He waved his hands around. "Might as well. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."</p><p>I huffed and gritted my teeth. "<em>Shinjimae</em>." Shoving past him, I left the room, slamming the door on my way out. I stopped a good distance away from the room and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. A few drops of sweat dripped down my forehead, so I wiped them away.</p><p>Sliding to the floor, I stared down my twitching hands. Smoke began rising from my fingertips again. <em>No, no, this can't be happening. You have control. You have control</em>.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>My head snapped up, tearing my eyes away from my hands to the sound of the voice. A few feet away stood Stiles holding a few snacks. Glancing back at my hands, I noticed the smoke was gone. I sighed and leaned my head back.</p><p>"Sara, you don't look so good," Stiles said, walking closer.</p><p>"Something's wrong," I muttered slowly. "I don't know what it is, but something's wrong."</p><p>"Okay, okay, why don't you come with me then." I looked up at him and he made a motion to follow him. "You can tell me about it, alright?" Nodding, I stood back up, swaying gently for a moment before Stiles grabbed my arm to help me balance. "Okay, yeah, let's go. Let's go." He kept a hand on my upper back and escorted me to the room he was sharing with Scott. After he opened the door, he showed me to the nearest bed. "Why don't you sit right here?"</p><p>I plopped down on the corner edge of the bed harder than I had meant to. My eyelids felt heavy as a sense of exhaustion coursed through me. Stiles set down the snacks he was carrying on the end table then noticed my slow blinking.</p><p>"Whoa, okay, stay awake, Ninetales," he said. Stiles grabbed a chair from nearby and pulled it up in front of me. "What's going on? What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong?" I slowly repeated, looking down at my hands again. Small black spots danced across my vision. "What's wrong? Something. Something is."</p><p>"Sara, look at me. Look up at me." My eyes drifted upwards to look at the human's whiskey-colored eyes. Stiles studied me for a moment. "Did you take something? Eat or drink something? Inhale something?"</p><p>A light giggle escaped my lips. "You have pretty eyes, <em>baka</em>."</p><p>Stiles frowned. "It's like you're drunk or something."</p><p>I let out a loud, sharp laugh and brought my hands up to his shirt, leaning forward, making his eyes widen at the contact. The tension in my head worsened at the sudden movement. "Kitsune can't get drunk. You should know that. You're the smart one, remember?" I booped him on the nose. My eyes flicked down to my hands once again, and I tilted my head to the side. "Smoke."</p><p>"Smoke. Smoke?" Stiles looked down at my hands, too. "What smoke?"</p><p>"My hands, they're smoking." I slowly pulled them away from him, keeping my eyes trained on them and the smoke billowing up, getting thicker. "They're smoking. Why are they smoking?"</p><p>"Sara, I don't see anything."</p><p>"But it's right there. They're smoking." My eyes widened and my breathing began to pick up its pace. "They're smoking. I can't-I'm not-why are they-"</p><p>I felt the pressure of his hands on my shoulders. "Sara, Sara, look at me. Please, look at me. Look away and up at me. It's not real."</p><p>"I can't control it. I can't control it."</p><p>"What's going on?" It was a different voice. Not Stiles. Deeper, smoother, more calming.</p><p>"She's seeing something. Hallucinating. I don't know how or why, but-"</p><p>My hands burst into flames and I jumped up. Stumbling back towards the wall, I tripped and fell, hitting the carpeted floor hard. On my hands, I crawled backward until my back touched the wall. My heartbeat pumped wildly in my ears. I brought my hands up to see them still on fire and felt my eyes shift to orange. Clenching my fists, I threw my head back at the wall as hard as I could, shutting my eyes.</p><p>I felt hands gently rest on my folded knees. "Sara, Sara, open your eyes."</p><p>I shook my head in response. "No, no. I need, I need to control it. Control. I need control."</p><p>"Sara," the voice in front of me said softly. "Please, open your eyes." They reached one of their hands over to cover my closed fist. "Breathe, Sara, just breathe."</p><p>"Why can't I control it?" Throwing my head back, I hit the wall again.</p><p>"Scott, I dunno what's going on, but you need to do something before she hurts herself," I heard Stiles say from a few feet away.</p><p>"I'm trying, Stiles. Sara, Sara, breathe slowly. Try to slow your heartbeat."</p><p>"Wait, pain. Pain keeps you human, right? What if she needs to get hurt?"</p><p>"Here goes nothing."</p><p>I heard a clicking noise then felt a sharp pain in my thigh. My eyelids flew open as I hissed in pain. My eyes turned back to brown, and I slowly unclenched my fists. Looking around, I noticed Scott kneeling in front of me, his claws retracting on one hand while his other hand held mine, and Stiles standing nearby, looking down at us concerned.</p><p>Bringing my free hand to my head because it was pounding, I groaned, "What the hell?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Scott asked.</p><p>I rubbed my temple. "My head hurts." Dropping my hand, I looked around again. <em>This isn't my room</em>. "Where am I? When did I. . ." I trailed off.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Stiles questioned, moving closer. I shook my head. "What's the last thing you do remember?"</p><p>"I, uh, I just left Isaac's room."</p><p>"Ew, gross. Details are not needed." I glared up at Stiles for that comment.</p><p>"Here, come on. Why don't you sit on something more comfortable?" Scott stood and held out his hand. I took it and let him help me up. Isaac's words flashed through my mind. <em>You're always with Scott</em>. Shaking my head again, I sat down on one of the beds. Scott sat next to me and Stiles sat on the other bed to face us. "Do you remember why you left Isaac's?"</p><p>Putting my left hand in my right, I rubbed my fingertips. "Something was wrong. I was starting to heat up, and my hands were twitching and smoking. I could feel my control slipping. I tried to tell Isaac, but he. . . something was wrong with him, too. He was acting weird, more aggressive, confrontational."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like him when he's with you," Scott said, looking worried. "Maybe with Stiles or someone else, but not you. What else do you remember?"</p><p>My heartbeat quickened as I recalled it. "I-I broke up with him."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>I stared down at my hands. I couldn't look at Scott. "He implied I was cheating on him. I said our relationship wasn't working and stormed out."</p><p>"Good riddance."</p><p>Scott looked harshly at the human. "Stiles! Seriously?" he scolded.</p><p>Stiles shrugged. "What? I'm just saying."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and pinched my nose. The headache was slowly disappearing. Too slowly for my liking. For once, I didn't mind Stiles ragging on my relationship. I just wanted to stop feeling like shit.</p><p>"You okay?" Scott asked again.</p><p>"My head hurts."</p><p>"Here." Scott reached over and grabbed my hand. His veins turned black and the pain dissipated.</p><p>Sighing, my shoulders slumped. "Thanks, Scotty."</p><p>He smiled at me. "Anytime. If you want, you can lay down, maybe get some rest. You probably shouldn't be running around after what just happened."</p><p>I frowned and glanced between them. "What did happen?"</p><p>"I found you curled up against a wall by our room," Stiles explained. "You looked sick. You were sweating and staring at your hands. You were kinda out of it when I brought you here. I tried to get you to tell me what was wrong and you started acting strange, like you were drunk or drugged or something. Then you started freaking out, like you were having a panic attack, and saying your hands were smoking."</p><p>"After I walked in," Scott picked up, "you backed yourself into the wall and hit your head a few times. Talking to you wasn't working, so Stiles suggested pain. Sorry about your pants, by the way."</p><p>I looked down to see five small holes in my jeans on the left thigh. "It's, uh, it's alright. I don't remember what was going on exactly, but thank you. Both of you."</p><p>"Rest up alright?" Scott gestured to the bed we were currently sitting on. "We'll be here." Nodding, I pulled off my boots and jacket, setting them beside the bed, then laid on my side, resting my head on the pillow. Scott patted my knee and I closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I fell asleep, utterly exhausted.</p><hr/><p>Someone shook me awake, and I sat up quickly. "What's going on?" I asked, my eyes focusing on Allison.</p><p>"The same thing that happened to you is happening to the werewolves," she explained. "Or at least something similar." She picked up my discarded boots and jacket and handed them to me. "Ethan just tried to kill himself. I'm looking for Scott, and Stiles and Lydia were going to look for Isaac and Boyd."</p><p>I pulled on my boots and jacket then hurried out of the room, not saying goodbye to Allison. Not even knocking, I busted into Isaac and Boyd's room. The bathroom door was open and I saw legs dangling out of the tub. I ran inside and straight to the bathroom. Boyd laid in water, a safe set on top of his chest.</p><p>"No, no, no, Boyd," I muttered, rolling up my sleeves. I then tried to pick up the safe. The moment I began lifting it off, one of Boyd's hands shot out of the water, grabbing my wrist and squeezing it hard to pull it off the safe. <em>What the fuck? </em>I ripped it out of his grasp and let go of the safe.</p><p>Footsteps thundered into the room behind me. Stiles came up and reached his hand in the water. "He blocked it," Stiles said. "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it."</p><p>"What do we do?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"I couldn't get the safe off without him attacking me," I told them.</p><p>"Is he dead?" Lydia asked. "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Probably not very long, just like humans. We need to figure out how to get him to snap out of it. Maybe help me with the safe. He can't stop all of us."</p><p>"Wait a sec, pain," Stiles said. "Scott clawed you and Ethan burned himself on a heater."</p><p>"Oh, this is a bad idea," I muttered. "Back up." The two stepped away. Setting my hands on the safe, I set them ablaze, heating up the iron safe. Boyd sat up, throwing the safe off him with shifted eyes and fangs. He slowly pulled himself out of the tub. "Boyd, are you okay?"</p><p>"What-what's going on?" he asked. Boyd looked around, dripping in water.</p><p>"Oh, thank god," Stiles said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to have nightmares for a week after this."</p><p>In the silence, we heard sniffling coming from the main room. I turned along with the others. Lydia, the closest, inched forward towards the beds then knelt, lifting the blanket to look under the bed. She gasped and jumped back. Looking to me, she said, "Found Isaac."</p><p>Rushing over, I knelt next to the bed and looked under to see a quivering, wide-eyed Isaac. "Izzy," I said gently, holding out my hand. "It's okay. You're okay. Give me your hand."</p><p>He hesitantly inched his hand towards mine, but the moment his hand was within reach, I grabbed it and sent a rush of fire towards it. Isaac yelped and hit his head on the underside of the bed.</p><p>Groaning, he muttered, "Fuck," and rubbed his head.</p><p>"That leaves one more," Stiles said. "We need to find Scott."</p><p>"Let's hope Allison had some luck," Lydia replied.</p><p>I looked up at Boyd as I stood. "Will you be okay here?"</p><p>"We're gonna need an explanation soon, but yeah, go find Scott." Boyd crossed his arms over his chest, holding a towel around him.</p><p>Taking one last look at Isaac who was crawling out from underneath the bed, I followed Stiles and Lydia out of the room, immediately meeting up with Allison who was coming towards us. "I can't find Scott anywhere," she said.</p><p>"It's happening to him, too, isn't it?" Stiles asked as we hurried down the outside stairs to the parking lot.</p><p>"It has to be," Lydia replied.</p><p>We reached the bottom of the stairs and turned only to see a figure standing in the middle of the lot, holding a flare. It had to be Scott. I could smell the gasoline from where we stood.</p><p>"Scott," Allison called. We moved towards him, going around the large puddle to stand in front of him. "Scott." He was completely drenched in gasoline, not just standing in a puddle of it. The flare burned bright in his hand.</p><p>"There's no hope," he told us. <em>Oh, no, no, Scotty</em>. <em>This can't be happening</em>. I felt sick to my stomach.</p><p>"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison asked him. "There's always hope."</p><p>"Not for me."</p><p>"No, Scott, always for you," I said gently. I felt physical pain seeing him in such anguish. The sight of it was heartbreaking. Seeing such an optimistic, kind person relegated to hopelessness.</p><p>"Not for Derek," he continued.</p><p>"Derek wasn't your fault," Allison said. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."</p><p>"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles cut in, taking a few steps forward. "This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now-"</p><p>"What if it isn't?" Scott interrupted. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" He shivered, tearing up. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were-" Stiles nodded. "We were-we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again." Scott finally looked up from the ground, staring straight as Stiles. "No one at all." He held the flare out to the side further and I inhaled sharply. <em>Please, don't drop it</em>.</p><p>"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles said. "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're-" He paused taking a step forward. "Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you." He continued forward. "Scott, you're my brother. Alright, so. . ." Stiles stepped into the puddle of gasoline. I gasped and clenched my fists. <em>No, Stiles, no</em>. "So if you're gonna do this, then. . ." He wrapped his hand around the flare fight above Scott's hand. "I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. Alright?" Stiles pulled the flare from Scott's hand and tossed it far away.</p><p>Then it started to move.</p><p>Lydia screamed, "No!"</p><p>I rushed forward, tackling them out of the puddle of gasoline, Lydia and Allison following closely behind.</p><p>The flare set the gasoline ablaze.</p><p>My heart raced in my chest as I felt the heat of the fire behind me, but the gasoline quickly burned out. I set my head down with a loud sigh of relief, and Scott groaned from under me. I picked my head up from his chest, looking at him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked.</p><p>"I feel like I got hit by a bus," he muttered.</p><p>I couldn't help but let out a laugh which made him smile. At least he was back to normal. "That's pretty much how I felt, too." I then realized I was still laying on him and blushed. "Oh, sorry." I quickly rolled off of him, setting down between him and Stiles, who was sitting up with Lydia untangling herself from his lanky limbs.</p><p>"It's alright. I've had worse than someone laying on me." Scott rolled his shoulders. "You should join lacrosse with a tackle like that."</p><p>"Do something like that again and I'll do worse than tackling you to save your life."</p><p>He didn't buy the threat, continuing to smile. "Noted. Although, I don't quite remember what I was doing."</p><p>"It's not obvious?" Stiles interrupted. He gestured to the discarded can of gasoline and the charred remains of the flare. "You tried to make yourself into a smore."</p><p>I tut-tutted him. "You could've gone with a dog joke, and you instead went with a smore? A hot dog, man. I'm disappointed in you, Stilinski."</p><p>"Maybe next time you call my eyes pretty, I won't realize something's wrong."</p><p>"I did what?"</p><p>Stiles gave me a cheeky grin. "Oh, yeah. And I'm going to hold it against you forever."</p><p>"Receipts or it didn't happen."</p><p>"Is no one going to mention the person in the fire?" Lydia asked loudly, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"What person?" Allison questioned.</p><p>"There was a black-cloaked figure with a scarred face," the redhead explained. "I think it was the Darach."</p><hr/><p>After collecting all of our things and explaining what had happened to all of us supernatural creatures to Scott, Isaac, and Boyd, we decided to sleep in the bus for the rest of the night. I left the room I had originally planned on sharing with Lydia and Allison then bumped in Isaac at the stairs. He gestured towards the stairs awkwardly, letting me go first. I smiled at him and walked down the stairs, Isaac following after me.</p><p>Once we reached the bottom and began walking towards the bus, he cleared his throat and asked, "Did we really break up, or was that a dream?"</p><p>Ducking my head as we walked, I took in a deep breath. "I guess if we both remember it, it was real." I then shook my head. "We can talk about it tomorrow when we're far away from this place. Come here." I held out my hand and he let me wrap my arm around him, and he did the same to me, holding me tight and close as we climbed into the bus.</p><p>The others were already bunking down for the night, and Isaac and I went to the back of the bus, sliding into the back seat. We weren't going to be able to sleep without being by each other's sides. Not after the night we just had. Using his duffle as a backrest and one of his sweatshirts as a pillow he laid down on the seat and I nestled in his arms.</p><p>Hours later, with the sun up, I woke up to someone walking up the bus steps. "I don't want to know." I sat up to see Finstock standing at the front of the bus. The others began waking up to his loud voice. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's canceled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" The other cross country runners began boarding the bus.</p><p>I yawned and stretched, adjusting so Isaac could sit up, too. "At least you don't have to run after what happened," I told him, trying to find the plus side.</p><p>"I don't know. Running might help with the frustrations."</p><p>I nudged him with my shoulder. "No matter what, you know I care about you, right?"</p><p>He looked up at me with a soft smile. "I do."</p><p>"Good, and I hope you also know that I don't plan on being awake for this whole bus ride."</p><p>Isaac laughed. "Wasn't counting on it. Come here." He leaned up against the window and waved at me with his hand, beckoning me closer. Curling into his arms with my legs draped over him, I drifted back asleep, ignoring whatever Finstock was yelling at Stiles about. I'd find out later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shinjimae - Go to hell<br/>Baka - Idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. On the Same Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Everybody says there's two kinds of hearts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where one loves and one goes to war</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some make peace and others get even</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No solid ground to stand for"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lover. Fighter. by SVRCINA</em>
</p><p>Isaac and I were laying on my bed, my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. We had arrived back in Beacon Hills about two hours prior and instead of going back to Scott's, Isaac came home with me for our much-needed talk. But for a while, we didn't actually get around to talking.</p><p>Simply laying there basking in each other's company was relaxing. We didn't say anything. We just cuddled. Talking would bring up the problem at hand, and we were holding out on it, saving it for later. Neither of us wanted to move or let go, for if we did, we knew it'd be over. But even with my eyes closed while tracing random patterns on his chest and with him rubbing a spot on my waist, we knew it wouldn't last. Couldn't last.</p><p>"We should talk," he whispered, staring up at my ceiling.</p><p>"I know," I replied. "I'm just. . ." <em>Preparing myself. Cuddling with you one last time. Not wanting to move.</em></p><p>"I know. Me too."</p><p>A few more beats of silence passed. "But if we don't," I started.</p><p>"Then we never will," he finished.</p><p>"Do we even need to talk out loud? We're doing a great job telepathically already."</p><p>Isaac laughed quietly. It was nice to hear. Comforting. Familiar. "I wish I could say we didn't, but you know we need to."</p><p>I sighed, knowing he was right. "I love you, Izzy. I just don't think it's romantic love. It may have been once, but not anymore. I think I just didn't want to admit it."</p><p>He squeezed me tighter. "I'm right there with you. I know I used to. God, I was head over heels for you. It was pretty pathetic. I don't know how you didn't notice. I followed you around like a lost puppy. But something changed. I think it's because I got the bite. After that, it was less love and more possession. I didn't want you because I loved you, but more because it wasn't just me and you. Does that sound weird?"</p><p>"No, it sounds about right," I muttered. "Lydia said something about my fox-spirit falling in love with human you, not your wolf. It could be the same the other way, too. Your wolf picked up on your feelings and took me as yours because we were around all these new people, but it doesn't share the feelings."</p><p>"Sounds like a bad supernatural romance book, honestly. Our animals aren't compatible so we can't be together." We laughed together.</p><p>"It totally sounds bad. Maybe we should star in a soap opera or write a book. Make some money from our woes."</p><p>"That would be the worst book ever. You know how many grammar and spelling mistakes it'd have? I can't write for shit."</p><p>"Oh, I know. I've tutored you in English, remember?"</p><p>He groaned and chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Worst time of my life. Your face when I kept getting that one question wrong about, agh, what was it about? Shakespearean language?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think we were reading and analyzing <em>Macbeth</em>."</p><p>"I hated every minute of it."</p><p>"You were pretty bad," I agreed. With a sigh, I forced myself to sit up, curling my legs under me. Isaac pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard of my bed. "We're still friends, right? No 'we dated so we can't even look at each other' bullshit? Because despite everything, you're still my best friend."</p><p>Isaac nodded and held out his hand with his pinky up. "Promise?"</p><p>Hooking my pinky with his, I said, "Promise."</p><p>"One kiss for the road?"</p><p>I frowned and narrowed my eyes, unamused. I playfully kicked him. "Who said you were leaving, mister? Just because we've cleared that up does not mean you get to up and run. We have years of patented and approved ways of having fun, and you're not bailing on that just because we broke up."</p><p>Leaning his head back, Isaac laughed. "Alright, missy. So bossy."</p><p>I shrugged dramatically. "And yet you decided to date me, so really, you can't complain."</p><p>"I'll complain until the day I die, and you know it. Remember, you decided to date that, too."</p><p>"Alright, Scarf Boy."</p><p>"Beanie Head."</p><p>"Wolf Man."</p><p>"Eevee."</p><p>"Lapdog."</p><p>"Swiper."</p><p>"Moon Moon."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Except you don't."</p><p>He stuck his tongue out at me.</p><hr/><p>Monday after school, Riichi cornered me at my car before I could leave, twisting his hands and tapping his foot nervously.</p><p>Looking him over with concern, I asked, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I, uh, I think I'm ready to see them," he answered quietly, not meeting my eyes.</p><p>Reaching out, I grabbed his hand. "Are you sure?" Riichi forced himself to look up at my eyes and nod a few times. "Okay, get in the car." I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat while he went around to the other side and got in. Starting up the car, I turned down the blaring music so I could talk to my brother. "Neither of them will be home for a few hours, so maybe we should make something for dinner. Then when they get home we can sit down and talk."</p><p>Riichi grimaced as he slumped down in the passenger seat. "I hope Mom doesn't get too mad."</p><p>I blew a raspberry as I pulled out of the parking lot. "She's your mother."</p><p>"Oh, shut up. If anything, you're more like her than I am. I'm a calm river. She's a catastrophic hurricane, and you're a raging wildfire."</p><p>I shrugged and made a face. "Hey, man, you're the one that died. For once, I won't be the one she's mad at. For once, I'll be the good child." I gave him a pointed, smug look before turning back to the road.</p><p>Riichi shook his head and made a noise of disbelief. "You're the one dating a werewolf."</p><p>"Actually, Isaac and I broke up, and you literally ran away with a werewolf and faked your death. You're the whole reason she hates werewolves. And now her whole reason will be blown to shit. Part of me wants to make this reunion as explosive as possible, so I can rub it in her face." Riichi's eyes wandered over to me and they were filled with minor worry. I didn't appreciate it. "What?"</p><p>"You have problems."</p><p>I nodded. "Thanks for telling me something I already know."</p><p>When we got home, Riichi stared up at the house for a few good minutes from inside my car, not wanting to go in. He hadn't entered the house in years, yet it looked almost the exact same on the outside.</p><p>Inside was a different story. The beige walls he remembered were a light gray or white. Most of the family pictures that hung on the walls had been put into storage and were replaced with nice pieces of artwork from local artists and Dad. The couches had been replaced three years prior, going from brown faux leather to dark gray suede. The wood floors were still dark cherry wood, but other than that, most of the interior had been swapped out for something different. Something that lacked heart.</p><p>As Riichi walked through the first floor of the house, he let out a low whistle. "Mom really did not handle my death well, huh?"</p><p>I shook my head with a sigh from where I stood behind him. "No, she did not. All the pictures are in the attic if you want to see them. And she didn't change your room. Couldn't bring herself to."</p><p>Riichi stopped at the staircase and gestured to the paintings lining the walls going up to the second floor. "Any of those yours?"</p><p>"Of course not," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my stomach.</p><p>My brother frowned and turned to me. "Why not?"</p><p>"Why do you think?"</p><p>"Did Mom seriously tell you to stop drawing?" I didn't answer him, instead choosing to walk into the kitchen. "Sara, don't avoid the question."</p><p>"I'm not avoiding anything," I said, opening the fridge. "You already know the answer."</p><p>"Maybe I was hoping you'd say otherwise," Riichi countered, shutting the fridge so I'd look at him. "She told you to focus on your studies and be more like me, didn't she?"</p><p>"Of course she did!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around with a glare. "You were the good kid. You were good in school. Never had temper tantrums. Always did your work and chores no questions asked. Never talked back. You even skipped a grade." I slumped against the island. "I was the one drawing on every surface I could. The one who never wanted to come inside. The one who questioned everything. The one who got paint everywhere. And after the fire, I became you. When she did talk to me, she got on my case about everything and asked why I couldn't be more like you. And being you filled the void of not having you."</p><p>"<em>Imōto</em>. . ." Riichi trailed off as he reached towards me. Collecting me in his arms, he held me tight, resting his head on mine. I remembered when we used to be the same height. Now, he was four inches taller, same height as Derek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't think that would happen without me here."</p><p>"I don't blame you," I muttered into his shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe you should."</p><p>Pulling away, I looked up at him, frowning. "I can't. You're my <em>nīsan</em>. You were just doing what you thought was right to keep Cora and us safe. Mom's just. . . being a bitch."</p><p>Riichi chuckled against his better judgment. "Sure. What do you want to make for dinner?"</p><p>"Yakisoba?" I suggested, knowing it was his favorite as a kid. "I think we have all the ingredients, except for maybe oyster sauce. But we should have pork and the noodles. I can make a quick store run for what we don't have." I started pulling out everything we needed, putting the frozen pork underwater in the sink so it'd thaw. Riichi was silent behind me as I lined everything on the counter, so I turned around to look at him. "What's up?"</p><p>"Do you maybe want to make it into a dinner party?" he asked.</p><p>I took a step back and shook my head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Maybe she'll be less likely to yell if there are other people over."</p><p>Looking directly into his eyes with a stern gaze, I said, "So you want to invite werewolves into our house while we talk about how you were trapped in a house fire with werewolves that was set by a werewolf hunter then ran away with a werewolf which all led Mom to hate werewolves. Did I get that right?"</p><p>A few beats passed before he conceded. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"Of course I'm right. If you really want to eat with all my friends, it'll have to be another night." I was about to return to the ingredients on the counter, but I stopped. "Why do you want them over?"</p><p>His eyebrows pinched together, and he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I-I don't."</p><p>I immediately called bullshit, and he could see it on my face even before I said anything. "Riichi."</p><p>"Fine, okay, I want to meet them all." He shrugged his shoulders. "Is that a crime?"</p><p>"But why?" I raised an eyebrow. "You want to vet them, don't you?"</p><p>Riichi pursed his lips. "Maybe. Okay, I do. I'm your big brother, of course I do. Isaac, Scott, and Boyd seem good, but they're all I know, and that meeting was incredibly brief. You have friends for once. I want to be in the loop."</p><p>I gave him a small, grateful smile. "That's sweet, but it also makes me not want to ever invite them over. Even if Mom gets past the whole werewolves and hunters thing." I gestured to the ingredients on the counter. "Look, I'll be right back. We're missing oyster sauce and bonito flakes. Could probably add a red pepper and onion, too. I think Simba's in my room if you wanna see him. Stay here. Be good."</p><p>"Yes, Mom."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and left the house.</p><hr/><p>My trip to the store was quick. Along with what we needed for yakisoba, I bought a few flavors of mochi ice cream for dessert. Despite Mom being a health freak, she did like mochi and ate it on the rare occasion. And I knew this would be a time she'd want to pig out on something sweet. But while she liked the coffee flavor, I preferred mint chip, Dad liked strawberry, and Riichi had liked mango as a kid.</p><p>Riichi was where I left him in the kitchen, but he was holding Simba and had been joined by someone, and they were laughing.</p><p>"Scott?" I called, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. The two boys turned to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I set the grocery bags down on the island.</p><p>"Oh, I just came to return the book I borrowed," Scott explained. He gestured to his backpack that sat on the stairs. "You left school before I could give it back. Then your brother invited me to join you for dinner."</p><p>With a stoic expression, I turned to look at Riichi who had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched behind Simba's ears, holding the cat like a lifeline. "Did he really?"</p><p>Scott glanced at us both awkwardly. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>I smiled sincerely at Scott. "We'd love to have you for dinner, Scotty. My brother's just a coward."</p><p>"I am not!" Riichi argued. Simba, opposed to anything remotely resembling hostility, jumped down from Riichi's arms.</p><p>I full-on glared at my older brother while pointing at Scott. "You invited a werewolf to dinner with someone who hates werewolves because you don't want the focus on you! Coward. Plain and simple."</p><p>"I can go," Scott chimed in.</p><p>"No," Riichi and I said together.</p><p>"What's done is done," I told him. "We have plenty of food." I turned back to Riichi while I took the mochi ice cream out of the bags. "No mochi for you."</p><p>Riichi gaped wistfully. "You got mochi?"</p><p>"Of course I got mochi. Mom loves the coffee one." Moving passed Scott, I put the boxes in the freezer. "But no mango for you."</p><p>"Scott can go."</p><p>I grabbed Scott's arm before the werewolf went anywhere. "Nope, you blew it already. Scott's staying." Riichi silently grumbled and rolled his eyes. I looked at the boy beside me. "You ever tried yakisoba?"</p><p>Scott shook his head. "No idea what it is."</p><p>"It's pretty much just pork, noodles, and vegetables. You a picky eater?" He shook his head. I patted his bicep. "Then you'll be fine." I turned to a lower cabinet and pulled out a cutting board then grabbed a chef's knife from the block to start cutting up vegetables.</p><p>Scott sat on one of the barstools on the other side of the island to get out of my way. "Are you sure you should be cooking?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He made a little rewind hand motion. "It's just. . . last time I was here, the kitchen looked like a bag of flour exploded."</p><p>I ignored Riichi's incredulous expression. "That was Isaac's fault."</p><p>The werewolf chuckled and folded his hands in front of him. "Of course it was."</p><p>I playfully brandished the chef's knife in my hand. "I will shank you." Scott held up his hands in surrender but laughed anyway. "And I'll have you know, the cake turned out okay." I then pointed the knife at Riichi. "<em>Nīsan</em>, make yourself useful and cut up the pork."</p><p>"Do I get mochi?" Riichi asked, grabbing the pork out of the sink.</p><p>"If you don't fuck it up."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it, <em>imōto</em>."</p><hr/><p>Dinner was almost ready by the time one of our parents got home. Thankfully, it was Dad. He would be easier to deal with than Mom. Riichi, Scott, and I turned around at the sound of the front door opening.</p><p>"Whatcha cooking?" Dad called from the entryway, probably taking off his shoes and coat.</p><p>"Yakisoba!" I yelled back. Wiping my hands on a hand towel hanging from the stove, I looked at Riichi. "Ready?" Riichi nodded.</p><p>Scott realized what was going on. "Oh, you haven't. . ." He trailed off, but Riichi and I knew what he meant, both of us nodding glumly. "And that's why I shouldn't. . ."</p><p>I shrugged. "Too late now, Scotty."</p><p>We could hear Dad's footsteps coming towards the kitchen and we all held out breaths and looked. Dad halted in the archway, glancing at everyone. "Oh, I didn't know we were having guests over." His eyes then met Riichi's tentative ones, and he frowned. "Wait, no. That-no."</p><p>"Yes," I said simply. "It's Riichi."</p><p>"Hi, Dad," Riichi greeted, waving awkwardly with a hesitant smile while moving around the island towards him.</p><p>Dad raked his eyes up and down his son, confused at the sight of him. "Riichi?" The man took a few steps forward.</p><p>"It's really me, Dad." Dad surged forward, pulling Riichi into a big hug.</p><p>I turned to Scott and waved him over. Scott clambered off the stool and joined me by the stove. "We should give them a few minutes," I said quietly.</p><p>"If I'd known that that's what this dinner was for, I would've definitely left," Scott assured. Always a puppy dog that likes to make everyone happy.</p><p>I chuckled and nudged him with my elbow. "It's alright, Scott."</p><p>"Honestly thought you'd have told them by now."</p><p>Shrugging, I stirred the dish in the wok. "He wanted to stay with Cora until everything calmed down. Not that I can blame him. Our mom is kind of difficult."</p><p>"Should I be worried about meeting her?" Scott asked, looking over at me. "Or your dad, for that matter?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Nah, you should be fine. It's not like I'm introducing you as my boyfriend or anything. Just don't say you're a werewolf. It might come up at some point but don't make an effort to bring it up, 'kay?"</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>I turned off the stove upon noting that dinner was finished. Then we both turned away from the stove to look at how the reunion was developing. By the archway of the kitchen, father and son donned sad, earnest expressions as they talked about where Riichi had been in the past few years.</p><p>Leaning over to Scott, I whispered, "I'd hate to be him right now."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Glancing back at the clock on the stove, it read five-fifteen. Mom should arrive soon. Her last client session always ended at five. I tapped my thumb anxiously on the handle for the oven, and Scott reached over, setting his hand on top of mine.</p><p>"Everything will be fine," he reassured quietly. "Relax."</p><p>Forcing the tension from my shoulders, I exhaled deeply and stopped tapping my thumb. "Thanks, Scotty." I gave him a grateful smile. "Glad you could suffer through this with me."</p><p>He playfully shrugged. "Free dinner." I shoved him away which made him laugh and I joined in.</p><p>This brought Dad and Riichi's attention to us. Both of us froze as the two male Todd's focused on us instead of each other. Dad then fully realized we had a guest that he hadn't met before. "I don't believe we've met yet." Dad walked forward and held out his hand. "I'm Michael."</p><p>Scott shook my dad's hand. "Scott McCall."</p><p>Dad recognized the name. "McCall? You work with Dr. Deaton, right?"</p><p>"That's a little weird, Dad," I pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Deaton just talks about his assistant a lot."</p><p>"He does?" Scott asked bashfully. <em>Oh, great, even Dad can bring out the puppy dog</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, and how he's a werewolf." Us three teenagers sobered up fast, straightening up where we stood. Dad noticed our change in demeanor. "It's alright. I won't say anything. I live in a house with weird fox creatures, a werewolf is nothing."</p><p>Our heads snapped towards the sound of the front door opening. "I'm home!" my mom called.</p><p>"In the kitchen!" Dad replied. He took in a deep breath and went to Riichi's side. Even Dad knew he needed to be prepared.</p><p>I leaned into Scott's side, not ready for the storm that was my mother. I was all of a sudden incredibly grateful for his presence. At least I wasn't alone with my family. Once I spotted my mother from my spot by the stove, I bit my lip nervously, waiting for the hurricane to hit. She stopped and froze once she saw all of us.</p><p>Bringing my hands up with a big, overdramatic grin, I said, "I made dinner."</p><hr/><p>Dinner was tense. I sat next to Scott and across from Riichi while Mom and Dad sat at the opposite ends of the dinner table. Scott and I kept glancing at each other and at Riichi during the awkward silence. Every time I looked at Mom, I saw her staring at her plate and occasionally shaking her head as if she was still trying to comprehend Riichi being alive.</p><p>It made sense. She had taken his death the hardest out of our family. While Dad and I never returned to 'normal' we were a lot closer to it than she had been, setting aside my trust and anger issues and Dad's passiveness. At least we weren't almost unrecognizable personality-wise.</p><p>I made eye contact with Riichi and gestured my head towards Mom while looking at him pointedly. He looked exasperated then gritted his teeth, knowing he should be the one to say something.</p><p>Riichi cleared his throat and I noticed Mom twitch in the corner of my eye. "So," Riichi started slowly, "this dinner. Pretty good, huh?"</p><p>I glared across the table and Riichi shrugged uncomfortably. He mouthed, <em>I panicked</em>. Sighing and shaking my head, I shoved a mouthful of noodles into my mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, it's great," Dad agreed, joining in on the awkwardness. "Did you try something different?"</p><p>Briefly closing my eyes, I silently told myself not to slap them. Like father like son, though, right? Evade, avoid, elude. "Yes, I did," I begrudgingly answered after swallowing my food. "I cooked the pork in tamari sauce before adding it to the veggies and the noodles and adding the yakisoba sauce."</p><p>"Well, it's great," Riichi said. I shook my head at him. <em>Not helping</em>, I mouthed to him. Riichi didn't react, turning to look at Scott beside me. "What do you think, Scott?"</p><p>Scott froze as the attention turned to him. He slowly lowered his fork, glancing around the table as all eyes were on him. "Oh, um, yeah, it's, uh, pretty good," he stuttered. "Never tried it before."</p><p>"Glad we could introduce you to a new food," Riichi said.</p><p>"<em>Chikushō</em>," I muttered, roughly setting down my fork. I couldn't take it anymore. "Look, we just need to talk it out. We're getting nowhere. And if Riichi hadn't been a coward and invited Scott to stay, I'm sure we'd be yelling at each other by now." I pointed at Scott as he opened his mouth. "Don't apologize. I'm not blaming you."</p><p>"Who is he?" my mom asked, pointing at Scott with her fork.</p><p>"He's a friend who knows everything about all that, and that's not the point," I argued. "We need to clear the air. Riichi, you start."</p><p>Riichi slumped back in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He set down his fork and looked at Mom. "Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you all think I had died, but after the fire, I thought that if the hunters knew Cora and I had lived, they'd finish the job, and I didn't want you all to get hurt. I was eleven. It was the best decision I could come up with on the fly, so Cora and I ran, and we were hiding in South America for years. I didn't think things would go belly-up here in the meantime. But seriously, deciding to hate all werewolves just because you thought I had died? That makes no sense."</p><p>"Neither does running away to South America," Mom countered, her eyes narrowing at him. "You-you were dead because of werewolves."</p><p>Riichi threw his hands up. "No, I was dead because of werewolf hunters. It's not the same thing. Werewolves aren't inherently evil. You always taught Sara and me to befriend them, see them as equals, and then you flip on a dime for something that they hadn't provoked? And then you berate Sara's best friend for becoming one?"</p><p>My eyes widened at Riichi. Even as children, I had never seen him angry. Maybe annoyed or a little frustrated, but there was never any full-blown anger. That was my thing or our mom's thing. His face grew redder with each word as he glared at our mom and sat up straight.</p><p>Mom had a similar reaction to me, shocked and worried. Fear the water that's no longer calm.</p><p>Riichi noticed her change in demeanor. "Yeah, she told me about your reaction to finding out Isaac was a werewolf. She also told me about you comparing me to her. I can handle you being angry at me for keeping me being alive a secret or her being angry at me for leaving her alone, but I'm gonna cross the line at you being the reason she won't pick up a sketchbook. It's one thing to encourage getting better grades, but it's another thing to discourage hobbies."</p><p>My fists clenched on top of the table. "Riichi, please," I tried to say, wanting him to change the subject to the real matter at hand. It was also more embarrassing because Scott was sitting right next to me. And as much as I trusted him and didn't mind him knowing about our family problems, he didn't need to hear it first-hand.</p><p>"No, no," Riichi said firmly. "If we're gonna lay the problems out there, it's got to be everything. I can admit my mistakes. Namely, I ran away. I admit it. I was a scared child and ran away with my best friend because she had no one, and I wanted to help her more than I cared about returning home. I don't regret it even if I do feel guilty. Who's next?" He looked expectantly between Mom and Dad. "Neither of you? Alright. You both stopped being parents after that day. For different reasons and in different ways, but it doesn't change that fact."</p><p>As much as I thrived in anger, I couldn't sit there any longer. I wasn't drowning in anger which would sustain me. I was drowning in something worse, something I couldn't quite place. Something like sorrow.</p><p>My breath quickening and my heart rate rising, I abruptly stood from the table, pushing the chair out as I went, then I quickly left the room, hurrying through the hall, to the foyer, and out the front door. I heard footsteps behind me, but all I could focus on were my burning lungs. Blood pounded in my ears, drowning out the world around me. My skin warmed dangerously close to lighting on fire.</p><p>"Sara, Sara, hey," I heard Scott say behind me. A hand touched my arm and I wrenched away.</p><p>"I-I can't breathe," I forced out, stumbling over my feet as I reached out for the railing on the porch.</p><p>Scott moved to my side, tentatively reaching out again and setting a hand on mine. "I know, okay? I know, just look at me. Everything will be okay." I slowly turned to face him and he smiled at me. "That's great, great. Breathe with me, okay? In." He made a show of taking in a deep breath and I tried to copy, my throat dry as I inhaled. "Out." I copied his forceful exhale, hiccuping in the middle. "It's okay, it's okay. You're doing great. Try it again. In. Out. In. Out. In and out."</p><p>My heartbeat and breathing slowly returned to normal along with my body temp. Exhaustion coursed through my limbs, so I slumped against the railing, briefly closing my eyes. "You were right, Scotty," I said quietly. "I'm not good at confronting emotions that aren't anger." I looked up at him again. "How did you know what to do?"</p><p>Scott shrugged nonchalantly. "Stiles, mostly. I had a panic attack last year, and he helped me through it," he explained. "He tricked me into thinking I was having an asthma attack which helped distract me and focus my breathing. And by this point, I've gotten kinda used to helping you calm down, even if it's usually from anger. Thought it might be similar."</p><p>I huffed and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you have. You know, of all the scenarios of telling my mom and Riichi being alive, I never thought he'd call her out on things, especially not with a friend over. I'm sorry you had to see it."</p><p>Scott brought his hand to my upper arm. "You don't have to apologize. What else are friends for? Do you want me to call Isaac?"</p><p>I shook my head and sighed. "No, I should probably get back in there. We have a lot to work through. And thank you, for everything."</p><p>"Anytime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imōto - Younger sister<br/>Nīsan - Older brother<br/>Chikushō - Oh hell, oh shit, damn it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Currents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Don't you understand my dear?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold on the end is near</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There is nothing left to hide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're helpless, waiting to collide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through the flames you're by my side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll go down together"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Immortalized by Hidden Citizens ft. Keeley Bumford</em>
</p><p>"You know, I'm surprised you want my help. Science is always your best subject," I said the moment I walked into Scott's room. Setting my bag down, I plopped down on the edge of his bed and began pulling out my textbook, notebook, and index cards. "And it's usually my worst, which isn't saying too much, but still."</p><p>Scott grabbed his book from his desk and sat on his bed on the other side of my study materials. "I just want to stay on top of things this year," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and curling one leg under the other. "I think it'll be easier if someone's holding me accountable. And you have way better study habits than I do." He gestured to the blank index cards that were waiting to be filled out.</p><p>Lifting an eyebrow, I smirked at the werewolf. "Oh, Scotty, just say you like my company."</p><p>He grinned and laughed, opening his book. "Alright, I like your company. Is that a crime?"</p><p>"Oh, no, just don't make a habit of it."</p><p>Scott peeked up from his textbook with a curious expression. "And why not?"</p><p>"Stiles might think he's being replaced." I playfully winked and he laughed again. "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing his face contort in annoyance like a cartoon character. Always so much fun. Now, what d'ya want to start with?"</p><p>After a few hours of studying and cracking dumb jokes, Scott's stomach rumbled. I grinned and looked up from what I was writing on a blank card. "I thought you were part wolf, not part dying whale." He looked like he wanted to retort and even opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. "Oh, what, fifteen years of being besties with Stiles Stilinski and no comeback?" He shook his head, pursed his lips, and turned back to his notes. He definitely wanted to say something. "Scott?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled, not looking up at me.</p><p>I gently kicked his shin. "Scotty. . ." I dragged out. His phone then beeped. I glared at him. "Saved by the bell."</p><p>Scott chuckled as he picked up his phone, looking at it. "Oh, right, I need to bring my mom dinner."</p><p>"Aw, and your tummy remembered before your phone did," I teased.</p><p>"Do you wanna come with?" he asked, jutting his thumb towards the door. "Get something to eat? The hospital will be a quick trip."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I stood up and grabbed my coat, tugging it on when my eyes caught the spare helmet he had for his bike. "We taking my car or. . ." I pointed to the helmet.</p><p>Scott eyed the helmet for a moment. "Do you want to?"</p><p>Biting my lip, I looked back at the helmet. <em>Do I? Never been on a motorcycle before</em>. "Hell yeah." I snatched the helmet and followed Scott out of the room and outside. Once we were at his bike, he climbed on first and I immediately rethought my decision. <em>Crap. Why am I doing this?</em> Putting the helmet on over my beanie, I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms awkwardly around his torso. <em>Fuck me</em>.</p><p>"You good?" Scott asked as he started up the bike.</p><p><em>Oh, right, he can probably smell my anxiety and worry and hear my quickening heartbeat</em>. "Yeah, I'm good." I squeaked and my arms tightened around him as he sped off. <em>Why did I do this? </em>I felt him laugh but he didn't say anything. Thankfully, otherwise, I'd be tempted to set him on fire.</p><p>I forced him to let me pay for the food then we went to visit his mom at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Outside the hospital were ambulances. "That doesn't look good," I muttered as I took off the helmet and fixed my beanie, still holding the food.</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder what's going on," Scott said, taking the helmet from me and putting both helmets on the handles of the bike. He took the bag of his mom's food from me and we went inside to find patients everywhere and nurses rushing about.</p><p>When Melissa turned around and spotted us, Scott held up the takeout. She immediately looked relieved and started walking towards us with a smile. "I'm starving," she said, foregoing all pleasantries. Melissa took the food and set it down on the counter of the nurse's station. "Oh, I'm sorry." She turned back around to us, where both Scott and I looked amused. "I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner." She embraced her son and gave me a half confused, half grateful smile. She was probably confused about why I was with Scott.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Scott asked as they pulled out of the hug.</p><p>Melissa glanced around at the chaos that was the inside of the hospital. "Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay."</p><p>"What does not answering pages mean?" <em>Oh, Scott, at least you're pretty</em>.</p><p>"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on-call to get here," she explained.</p><p>A bleeding woman came up behind Melissa. "Miss," she said, grabbing Melissa's attention.</p><p>Melissa turned around. "Yes?"</p><p>"Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?"</p><p>Melissa gently put her hands on the woman's arms. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors." Melissa escorted the woman to the waiting chairs then returned to the nurse's station. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?"</p><p>"Ten minutes," the older nurse answered while on the phone.</p><p>Scott glanced at me then moved to avoid a gurney and EMTs. I watched as he sat down beside the woman in pain. "Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain," he said gently, trying not to sound weird. The corner of my lips curled up as I realized what he was doing. The woman continued whimpering then Scott placed his hand on top of hers. Black veins crept up his arm as he took away her pain. The woman gasped at looked up at Scott as though he was a gift sent down from Heaven. To be fair, that was a good definition of the wonder that is Scott McCall. Very little concern for himself, only for others.</p><p>"Someone-someone help me!" a familiar voice cried. I snapped my head towards the sound to see Ethan half-carrying Danny into the hospital. "Oh, I need help!"</p><p>"Danny," I gasped. I hurried over to Danny's other side, helping Ethan with his weight. Scott and Melissa ran over, too, as Ethan and I brought Danny over to a chair.</p><p>"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" Melissa said as we set him down. Danny cried out in pain.</p><p>Scott grabbed Ethan and pulled him back so Melissa could figure out what was wrong with Danny. "What did you do to him?" Scott questioned.</p><p>"Nothing," Ethan replied. "He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it-it just kept getting worse." Based on Ethan's concerned look as Melissa used her stethoscope, I believed him.</p><p>"This is not good," Melissa said, pressing her hands on either side of Danny's throat. She looked up at the nurse at the counter. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" The nurse shrugged. "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax."</p><p>I jumped back as Danny surging forward, vomit rocketing out of his mouth. I would be more disgusted at the vomiting if I didn't spot what was in it. "Mistletoe," I blurted, looking up at Ethan and Scott. Ethan looked pissed as Scott looked confused.</p><p>A male attendee helped Melissa get Danny onto a bed and rolled him into one of the rooms, with Ethan, Scott, and I following them. "Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa requested.</p><p>"Where are the nurses and the doctors?" Ethan asked, ignoring Melissa's request as the bed was stopped in a spot between two others. The male attendee left to help other patients. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"It's a full house tonight," Melissa told him. "They're tending to other patients."</p><p>"Okay, well, Mom, how can we help?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so. . ." She trailed off.</p><p>"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Ethan did not look happy with Scott's words.</p><p>Melissa glanced at the door to the room. "No. No, he's not." She turned back to us. "Scott, you grab the tape." She pointed to the drawer by the bed then at Ethan. "You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Melissa turned around and opened a drawer as Ethan tore open Danny's shirt, not bothering with the scissors. Melissa grabbed a huge needle as Danny continued to grunt and groan. "Okay." She started massaging a spot on Danny's shoulder, looking for something.</p><p>"Mom, he's not breathing," Scott pointed out.</p><p>"I know, I know." Her fingers stopped on a spot. "Okay." Melissa then jabbed the needle into Danny. She did something with the valve and Danny took in a breath. Melissa pulled back on the plunger and then Danny exhaled slowly. "Okay, here we go." Melissa pulled the needle out of the human boy.</p><p>"Thank you," Danny muttered, looking up at her as she kept the pressure on the needle wound.</p><p>Melissa smiled. "No problem." She then looked up at us supernatural teenagers, all with varying expressions of shock, relief, and admiration. "What?"</p><p>"That was awesome," Scott told her.</p><p>She laughed a little. "It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal."</p><p>"You're downplaying it," I pointed out. "That was badass, Mama McCall."</p><p>Melissa laughed some more. "Thanks for that assessment. You should probably get going. I've got it from here."</p><p>Scott nodded. "Right, yeah. Love you, Mom."</p><p>"Love you, too, sweetheart."</p><p>Scott and I then left the room. I spotted his expression as we walked. "You're mom's pretty great," I told him.</p><p>He smiled. "She is."</p><p>As we walked up to his bike outside the hospital and he grabbed his helmet, Scott noticed Ethan on his way over. Ethan held up his hands as he went around the other side of the bike. "I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything."</p><p>"All I know is that the minute you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia."</p><p>"Which none of us are particularly happy about, might I add," I chimed in.</p><p>Ethan shook his head. "We're not gonna hurt him."</p><p>"Why should I believe you?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you, and now we know it's Lydia."</p><p>That doesn't mean we don't care about Danny. Danny's awesome. Everybody loves Danny.</p><p>Scott's head twitched to look past the alpha werewolf. I looked to see what he was seeing. A car was swerving as it drove through the parking lot towards us. Scott set his helmet back on the handle of his bike. With one final swerve, the car turned and crashed into a parked car. Dropping the bag of food I was still holding, the three of us ran over. Scott opened the driver's side door.</p><p>"What the hell?" I muttered. No one was in the driver's seat. Scott looked around then stopped, eyeing something on the seat. "What is it?" Scott picked something up and held it so Ethan and I could see.</p><p>It was a large, dead moth.</p><hr/><p>The Sheriff's Station and Stiles were called and Sheriff Stilinski was the one to take mine, Scott's, and Melissa's statements as Stiles stood next to us.</p><p>"Two missing," Scott said.</p><p>"Hang on, hang on," Noah cut in. "They were both in the car?"</p><p>"No, Dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay?" Stiles corrected. "Two doctors, both gone."</p><p>"So whose car is this?" Noah asked.</p><p>Melissa answered, "Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in."</p><p>Noah turned to Melissa. "Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>The sheriff turned back to us teens. "Kids, give us a second."</p><p>We nodded and made our way towards Scott's bike. I sighed loudly as I pulled off my beanie to run my hand through my hair and rub the back of my head. "We were just supposed to go out for dinner."</p><p>"Wait, you what?" Stiles asked. <em>Why does he seem so shocked by it?</em></p><p>"Never mind that," Scott said, waving his hand. "These are definitely sacrifices, right?"</p><p>That brought Stiles back to the matter at hand. "Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned: healers."</p><p>"What about Danny?" I wondered. "He threw up mistletoe. Last I checked, he isn't a healer, but there's no way in hell it's a coincidence."</p><p>"And if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died," Scott added.</p><p>Stiles shook his head then looked behind Scott. "Can you hear that?" He pointed to his dad who was talking on the phone.</p><p>Scott turned and listened in then turned back to us. "They found a body."</p><p>A deputy gathered our witness statements because Noah went to check out the new crime scene, and then we were allowed to leave.</p><p>Scott groaned and fell back on his bed once we entered his room again. "Just once, just <em>once</em>, can we have a normal week?" he quietly asked, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>I chuckled and set his spare helmet and the bag of takeout on his desk. "Not likely." I then began packing up the things that I had left scattered around the foot of Scott's bed. "I should, uh, probably head home."</p><p>Scott sat up with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"</p><p>I paused, looking at him. "Yeah, yeah, it's just. . . the Darach is after healers, right?" He nodded slowly. "My mom is a psychologist which is a doctor, and Riichi is a literal healer. I need to go check on them."</p><p>Scott frowned in concern. "Right. Well, if you need anything, and I mean it, anything, call, okay?"</p><p>I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Scotty. I hope I don't need to take you up on that." And with that, I left Scott's house, driving back to mine.</p><p>The moment I opened the front door and walked in, I yelled, "Mom! Riichi! Mom!" I tore off my boots, tossed aside my bag, and hurried further into the house. Almost running into my mom as I passed through the living room, I skidded to a stop and attacked her with a hug. "Oh, thank god."</p><p>"Whoa, <em>anata</em>, is everything okay?" she asked, reciprocating my hug and probably shocked I was even hugging her. I couldn't remember the last time we had hugged.</p><p>Thudding footsteps ran into the room. "What's going on?" Riichi asked. I turned around and hugged my big brother, too. "<em>Imōto</em>, what's wrong?"</p><p>I pulled back and looked at him. "Two doctors were taken tonight." Riichi's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"What do you mean?" my mom asked from behind me.</p><p>Riichi and I turned to her. "Mom, we didn't tell you everything the other night," Riichi said, picking at his fingers. He took in a deep breath and looked at me then gestured to our mom with his head.</p><p>Glaring at him, I realized he wanted me to tell her. While we had successfully talked her down the other night from hating werewolves to only hating hunters, which she had been at before Riichi's supposed death, we hadn't told her everything that had been going on. We told her about the Alpha Pack that wanted everyone dead but not about the human sacrifices.</p><p>Sighing, I looked at Mom. "You know the Druids, right?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, Alan is one. They help other creatures as emissaries."</p><p>"Well, when one goes bad, it's called a Darach." I paused for a moment. "And one is currently in Beacon Hills committing human sacrifices."</p><p>"Wait, rewind," she said, shaking her head. "When did this start?"</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking of when the first one happened. "Uh, the night school started. A girl named Heather. Virgin sacrifice. Two more virgins were killed after her, trifold death. Then three warriors. Now three healers. Two doctors have gone missing so far and a body was just found, so that might be one of them."</p><p>She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "And how do you know all of this?"</p><p>"With the combined effort of me, my friends, and Deaton, we figured out the pattern." She didn't look amused. "Mom, just focus. You're a doctor and Riichi is a healer. I wanted to check on you, make sure nothing happened. I'm worried."</p><p>Mom's shoulder's relaxed and she reached forward, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, <em>anata</em>. But we'll be fine. We're kitsune. We won't go down without a fight."</p><p>That night, Riichi and I barely got any sleep. Much to our parents' chagrin, we watched over Mom all night. I was also watching over Riichi. Our family was slowly becoming whole again. I wasn't going to let either of them disappear on me.</p><hr/><p>The following morning, running on about three hours of sleep, I got ready for school. To be fair, there were days I had gotten even less sleep because of finals or other reasons, so I didn't mind the lack of a good night's rest, just made sure to get coffee before school. I continued to wear my tail under my shirt, though, due to my continued sense of unease.</p><p>After my first class, Isaac stopped me in the hall. "Hey, I'm going to skip out on the rest of the day," he told me. "Boyd has an idea on how to protect Derek from the alphas."</p><p>"Okay, if you need help, call, okay?" I told him. "With anything."</p><p>He nodded. "Will do." Isaac placed a quick kiss on my forehead before scurrying off.</p><p>I slid into my spot in Physics in front of Scott and Stiles. "How are they?" Scott asked.</p><p>I shrugged and sighed. "Mom doesn't seem worried at all, but Riichi is gonna be spending the day with her, so at least neither will be alone, you know?"</p><p>"That's good. How are you?"</p><p>I smiled at the werewolf. "I'm fine, Scotty. Don't worry."</p><p>"I'm sorry, have you met me?" he blurted. I snorted and laughed, turning back around to face the front of the room.</p><p>In walked Ms. Blake, who set down a textbook on Mr. Harris' desk. "Good morning," she greeted awkwardly. "As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing-I mean, sick." <em>Oh, awkward</em>. She folded her hands in front of her. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place." <em>Aren't we all? </em>Honestly, something about her bugged me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"</p><p>As she walked around the desk to start writing on the board and figure out what to teach us all, I heard Stiles start whispering to Scott. "Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how."</p><p>"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked quietly.</p><p>"I don't know, but Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital-at least, you know? Any one of them could be next. And that's not including private practice doctors, therapists, other types of healers. . ." He trailed off.</p><p>"Hey, Doc," I heard Scott say. I turned my head to see that he had gotten a call. Based on his wording, I assumed Deaton, who was also a doctor. "Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott listened to Deaton's reply. "Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc? What's happening?" He put his phone away, probably not getting a reply. He looked up, making eye contact with me. "Deaton's next." He raised his hand, getting Ms. Blake's attention. "Ms. Blake, can I go to the nurse, please?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course," she said, waving her hand towards the door. Scott practically ran out the door with his things.</p><p>Stiles got ahold of his dad, telling him about Deaton, but waited with me until class got out so things wouldn't be suspicious with all three of us leaving at once. The moment the bell rang, Stiles and I rushed to the parking lot and to his Jeep. I climbed in the passenger side and Stiles started up the vehicle. He then drove us to the vet clinic.</p><p>When Stiles and I entered, Scott was finishing up giving his statement to Mr. Stilinski. The sheriff wasn't surprised to see us walk in. He patted Scott on the shoulder. "Alright, we're gonna do everything we can," he told the werewolf. "Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." He looked at all of us. "All of you." He then turned and took a few steps to talk to his deputy.</p><p>Scott looked at me and Stiles and motioned with his head to a door leading to where the animals were held when kept overnight. Stiles and I followed him into the room. Scott turned to us after shutting the door. "We have to tell him," he said.</p><p>"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles responded.</p><p>My face twisted up in confusion. "If I understood that correctly, the first one," I answered. "I've told you before. You need to tell him before something terrible happens."</p><p>Stiles leaned on the cages. "Remember how Scott's mom reacted? She didn't look him in the eye for, like, a week."</p><p>I rubbed my temple. "She was held hostage. Of course, she reacted negatively."</p><p>"And she got over it," Scott told him. "And-and it actually made us closer."</p><p>Stiles shook his head, looking out the window of the room at his dad and the deputy. "I don't know, I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."</p><p>Scott was sympathetic but remained firm on his stance. "He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."</p><p>"Okay, but is now really the right time?"</p><p>"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"</p><p>"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" My heart ached at his words. Of course, that's what he was worried about. He wasn't worried about telling his dad. He was worried about what would happen if he did. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m-Scott, this is my actual father. I can't. . . I can't lose both my parents, alright? Not both of them."</p><p>"You're right," Scott said.</p><p>Stiles sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him."</p><p>"We'll help you," I said. "We can help ease him into it by shifting. Non-harmful proof."</p><p>Scott nodded, agreeing. He then started towards the door and we followed. Once we left the room, we stopped to see Ms. Morrell talking to the police. "Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother," she told them.</p><p>Scott, Stiles, and I glanced at each other. <em>Wait, so not only is she working with the Alpha Pack, she's also Deaton's sister?</em></p><p>"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Noah requested.</p><p>Morrell nodded and watched the sheriff and deputy walk past the gate to the front of the clinic. Morrell then turned to us and walked over, a stern look on her face. "Okay, listen closely," she told us. "No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."</p><p>"You don't have to ask us for help," Scott said.</p><p>The slightest bit of amusement showed. "Actually, I'm trying to help you, because if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."</p><p>"Lydia," Stiles realized.</p><hr/><p>Before heading back to school, Stiles and I stopped at the store and grabbed a ouija board. I had given him a skeptical look, but he told me to just roll with it, so I shrugged. It wasn't like I had any clue on how to work Lydia's powers either.</p><p>We got to the school to find the fire alarm blaring. Knowing there was no actual fire because there never is one when the fire alarm goes off, Stiles and I went in through a side entrance to find Lydia, not having seen her outside. We walked through the boy's locker room to avoid a teacher and spotted Lydia in Finstock's office with Cora who grabbed Lydia's wrist.</p><p>"Let go," Lydia demanded. When Cora didn't comply, Lydia tried again. "I said-"</p><p>"Let go," Stiles interrupted, his voice sterner than Lydia's had been.</p><p>"Cora let go," I said, quirking an eyebrow at her. Cora begrudgingly dropped her hand from Lydia's wrist. "Come on. We need to talk." Lydia looked smug as she was about to leave Finstock's office from the other entrance. "You, too, Lyd." She scowled as she turned back to us.</p><p>With the fire alarm no longer going, the four of us made our way to the empty science classroom, explaining to Cora and Lydia what had happened with Deaton on our way. Lydia and Cora sat down at a lab table, and I pulled up a stool from the other side to face them. Stiles pulled out the ouija board from his backpack.</p><p>"A ouija board?" Lydia questioned, looking up at Stiles unamused.</p><p>"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot," Stiles argued as he opened the box and pulled out the pieces.</p><p>"A shot in the dark."</p><p>"Could you just try it, please, okay?"</p><p>Lydia looked at me after fixing Stiles' set up of the board. "You're really on board with this?"</p><p>"Honestly, I've given up trying to argue with him," I told her with a shrug. "And I'm willing to try anything to help find Deaton. He's helped us more than enough to try and help him."</p><p>"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Cora asked, gesturing to the board.</p><p>Stiles looked at it for a moment then answered, "Yeah, yeah." The four of us put our fingers on the planchette. "You guys ready?"</p><p>"Yeah," Lydia muttered, definitely not wanting to try it.</p><p>"Yes," Cora said more firmly, and I nodded along with her.</p><p>Stiles looked down at the board. "Where's Dr. Deaton?" When nothing happened, we looked up at Lydia.</p><p>"What?" she asked, glancing around at us.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna answer it?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."</p><p>"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked seriously.</p><p>Lydia pointed at Cora while looking at Stiles and I. "Is she for real?"</p><p>Cora groaned, taking her hands off the planchette.</p><p>"Yes, she is," I answered the redhead, also taking my hands away. "Technically speaking, I'm a spirit. My mom and brother are spirits. Or at least we have spirits. Spirits are real."</p><p>"Okay, that's enough of that," Stiles said. He put the ouija board and planchette away then pulled out keys from his pocket and held them out. "Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location." Cora turned to me with disbelief clouding her face. I shrugged and shook my head. "It's called psychometry."</p><p>"I'm not a psychic," Lydia corrected.</p><p>"You're something!" Stiles exclaimed, losing what little patience he had. "Okay? Just, Lydia put out your hand." Cora rolled her eyes at them, and I rested my chin on my hand as I watched Lydia close her eyes and hold out her hand. Stiles set them in her hand and she made a small noise. "What?"</p><p>She looked at him as she rubbed the keys in her hand. "They're cold."</p><p>"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." His voice got quieter as he leaned on the lab table. The three of us watched the redhead intently. Her face morphed into frustration. "Yeah, what is it? What do you see?"</p><p>She opened her eyes. "Nothing."</p><p>I groaned and put my face in my hands. "This is hopeless. We'd have better luck getting some of Deaton's clothes and sending the wolves out to sniff for him."</p><p>"Not helping, Sara," Stiles muttered. "I've got one more idea. It's called automatic writing." He pulled out a notebook and pencil from his backpack, setting the paper in front of Lydia and holding out the pencil for her to take.</p><p>"Automatic writing?" she repeated. He nodded. Lydia grabbed the pencil, blew a raspberry, and turned to the open notebook. As she set upon the paper, Lydia immediately began doing something.</p><p>Moving closer, I noticed she was drawing something. "Lyd, what is that?" I asked.</p><p>"A tree." A well-drawn tree, too.</p><p>"A tr-" Stiles cut himself off, about to burst a blood vessel in his head. "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should've said that." I snorted at her statement.</p><p>"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked Stiles and me.</p><p>"Genius? Yes," Lydia agreed quickly. "Psychic? No. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."</p><p>"What?" Stiles questioned. "Why Danny?"</p><p>"Because," another voice said. I turned to see Scott standing just inside the door to the classroom, holding his shoulder. "Last night, he was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" Scott walked over to us, taking his hand away to show me. Blood covered his hand and his shirt. "Scotty, what happened?" I stood and peeled open his green flannel to get a look at the wound. It wasn't healing. "This is gonna hurt."</p><p>"Just do it," Scott said, gritting his teeth. Setting my hand on the wound, I burned it closed so it would stop bleeding. "Deucalion was here." That explained the wound and why it hadn't been healing as fast as it normally would.</p><p>"We need to go see Danny," Stiles said, not focusing on the Deucalion part and picking up his backpack. Scott pulled on his jacket and backpack as we left the classroom just as the bell rang.</p><p>"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's where we're going right now," Stiles answered.</p><p>"We'll meet you there," Scott said.</p><p>"What?" I asked, looking at him confused. Scott showed Stiles and me his phone. On the screen was a text from Allison. <em>I think I found something</em>. I looked back up at him. "Wait, so who's 'we?'"</p><p>"Well, unless you wanna go with them to the hospital," Scott said gesturing to Stiles, Lydia, and Cora. "Three people is already a lot."</p><p>I shrugged and shouldered my messenger back. "Sure, Scotty. I'll run interference between you and your ex. Lead the way."</p><p>He shook his head as we began walking away from the others. "That's not why I was inviting you." I didn't believe him but didn't say anything anyway, following him out of the school.</p><hr/><p>The drive to Allison's apartment building was quick on his bike. He rocked on his heels during the elevator ride up. I glanced over at him amused. "Relax, Scott. You're acting like we're on some sort of suicide mission."</p><p>"I'm just worried," he muttered.</p><p>"I know." I gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "We'll find him, okay? But you need to stay calm. Impatience is supposed to be mine and Stiles's thing."</p><p>Scott took in a deep breath and nodded as he exhaled. "You're right."</p><p>"Of course, I'm right. When am I wrong?"</p><p>Allison opened the door shortly after Scott knocked. "I'm so glad you got here fast," she greeted, leading the way into the apartment and to her room. "I've been a little suspicious of my dad for the past few days, so I was looking through one of his drawers and I found this." She picked something up from her dresser and held it up just as the elevator outside dinged. The three of us turned our heads. "He wasn't supposed to be back yet."</p><p>"What do we do?" Scott asked. "Where do we go?"</p><p>Allison turned and opened the closet door. "Get in." She shoved us inside and closed the door behind us.</p><p>Scott caught me before I could trip and fall. "Thanks," I whispered as he slowly let go of my waist as I righted myself. We were pressed up against each other in the small space with the door on my back and the potentially noisy hangars behind him. Outside the closet, I heard Allison crawl into bed, probably so she could pretend to be sick or something if Chris walked into her room.</p><p>For a few moments, neither Scott nor I moved, waiting and listening. I felt something moving below. It didn't take long for me to realize what was going on. <em>Terrible time to be turned on, Scotty</em>.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice a bare whisper.</p><p>He glanced at me then looked back up, continuing to stare at the door behind me. "Nothing."</p><p>I glanced down then back up at his face. "Part of you is doing something."</p><p>Scott looked at me, glanced down, and realized. "Oh, sorry." He didn't know what else to say.</p><p>I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Scott, I will stab you. With an actual knife."</p><p>"I kind of don't have control over that." I quickly brought my hand up to cover my grin and muffle the small chuckle that escaped. Scott couldn't help but smile while still slightly mortified. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "Don't be?" I shook my head. "W-why?"</p><p><em>It's a natural body function. It's only weird if you make it weird. There are worse things. You're more embarrassed than I am which is enough punishment</em>. The answer could be a number of things, but only one truly matched what I was thinking.</p><p>"Because I don't mind."</p><p>He didn't get the chance to respond as we heard footsteps and a closing door. Then another closing door. I opened the closet door to see Allison climbing out of her bed. She motioned for us to follow her and she brought us down the hall to her dad's office. Scott closed the door after we entered.</p><p>"See this map?" Allison asked, pointing to the map on her father's desk. Scott and I looked at it. It showed part of Beacon Hills. "Last time we were in here talking, my dad put a book over it. There was something about the way he did it. It was like-it was like he was trying to cover it."</p><p>"I don't see anything," Scott said, shaking his head as he studied the black and white map. It had no visible markings.</p><p>"Yeah, you can't until you use this." Allison held up the thing in her hand. Clicking it on, it emitted a blacklight. She waved it slowly over the map. "He's been tracking and marking everything. Cora, Boyd, and Riichi at the bank, the alphas in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies. He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found, see?" The vet clinic had a circle while a mark in the woods was a box with an X. "Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right?" Scott and I nodded. "There are twelve markings on the map."</p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked.</p><p>"Did your dad find the other bodies and not tell anyone?" Scott questioned.</p><p>She shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he knows where the bodies are going to be found, so one of these six locations, one of these, is where Deaton could end up. I mean, it doesn't tell us where he's being kept right now, but-"</p><p>"But it's close to figuring it out," he interrupted.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Scott pulled out his phone and took a picture of the map just as the elevator dinged again. We hurried out of the office. Allison rushed to her room while Scott and I hid in the kitchen. Chris's footsteps passed by and we heard him open Allison's door.</p><p>"Hey," Chris greeted his daughter. "I, uh, didn't hear you come in." Scott and I slowly creeped out of the kitchen and down the hall while Allison kept her dad occupied.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just doing some homework."</p><p>The front door quietly closed behind us. Instead of taking the elevator, we ran down the stairwell.</p><p>Once at Scott's bike, he called Stiles and told him what Allison had found. "Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town," Scott explained, holding his phone in front of him. "I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."</p><p>"Well, we might not have to," Stiles told us through the speaker. "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's Physics class, and I think it actually means something."</p><p>"What project?" I asked, leaning against the front of the bike.</p><p>"Something on telluric currents."</p><p>"Did you say currents?" Scott pressed.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Meet us at the clinic." Scott then hung up. "Hop on." I climbed onto the bike behind Scott and he sped off quickly for the vet clinic.</p><hr/><p>Once at the vet clinic, Scott and I met up again with Stiles, Cora, and Lydia. Scott printed the photo he took of Chris's map on larger pieces of paper.</p><p>"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.</p><p>"Because it's not just homework, okay?" Stiles said. "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, alright? Now, look at this." Stiles flipped to a specific page. "This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."</p><p>"'I strongly advise you to choose another subject,'" Lydia read aloud. "'The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.'"</p><p>"What's another word for pseudo-science?" I pitched then gestured to Scott, Cora, and I.</p><p>"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice," Scott realized. "He knew something."</p><p>"Now, check this out," Stiles continued, pulling something out. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, alright? Danny had one, too." He unfolded the map, laying it out on the exam table we were huddled over. "Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."</p><p>My eyes followed the currents and I snatched one of the papers with Chris's map on it. "Look, they match." I lined the paper up with Danny's map. The current matched with one of the marks.</p><p>"Alright, there's three places, right?" Scott said, grabbing a pen. He circled a crossing point of two currents. "Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." He circled another point.</p><p>"That's right on the telluric current," Lydia said, pointing at it.</p><p>"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between," Scott continued.</p><p>"Let me see that," Stiles requested, taking the pen from Scott. "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" He ran his hand along a current, following it.</p><p>Cora grabbed his hand. "Stop." We looked up at her and she brought his hand faster along the current, stopping the pen at the crossing point at Beacon Hills First National Bank. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."</p><p>"I can get there faster than all of you," I said, planning on running.</p><p>"I'm coming with you," Scott argued as Stiles and Lydia picked up the papers. We started towards the door.</p><p>"Guys, hold on," Lydia said.</p><p>Scott turned to them. "Lydia, we don't have time."</p><p>"It's Boyd," Cora said, looking at her phone. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."</p><p>"It's just like he said," Scott muttered. "Go, we'll save Deaton. Go, and we can save both of them." Scott grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.</p><p>"Call Riichi!" I called out before I left. I had a feeling they'd need a healer.</p><p>We hopped onto his bike and sped through the streets, making it to the bank in record time. Busting through the door, we ran up the stairs to the vault. The vault door was open and we skidded to a stop in front of it. Deaton was hanging from the ceiling by his hands.</p><p>Scott ran forward and was thrown back. Mountain Ash lined the floor in a circle around Deaton. I knelt by the werewolf. "Scott, you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." He quickly stood back up, eyeing the ash. "How do we-"</p><p>"I don't know, but by the looks of it, he doesn't have much time." He took a few steps forward. I grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I have to try and break it." I was about to say something else, but he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Sara, please. I need to try." I nodded and stepped back. Scott held up his hands to the barrier and pressed against it. Light emitted from where he struggled against the Mountain Ash. His groan turned into a yell as he continued forward against the barrier. It seemed to actually be working. The light grew brighter and then he was thrown back right into me. We both groaned in pain and sat up. Or not.</p><p>"Scott!" a voice called from behind us. We turned to see Noah Stilinski standing at the door. "Let me give it a shot." He pulled out his gun, aimed, and fired. The rope keeping Deaton up broke and the Druid fell to the floor.</p><p>Together, we sat Deaton up against the bars separating part of the vault and untied his hands. Deaton was covered in sweat, but he was conscious and breathing.</p><p>Scott turned to Noah. "How'd you find us?" he asked.</p><p>"The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em? I knew that one of 'em looked familiar." The sheriff pointed at the symbol on the floor. The logo for the bank. And Morrell said cops wouldn't be able to find Deaton. Ha.</p><p>"Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a detective," Deaton said.</p><p>Noah grinned and patted the vet on the knee. "You bet." He stood up. "Let's get you an ambulance." He went to make a call.</p><p>Deaton grabbed Scott and pulled him closer. "Your eyes were red. Bright red."</p><p>"How is that possible?" Scott wondered.</p><p>"A True Alpha," I muttered. It all made sense.</p><p>"Paramedics are on their way," Noah said at the entrance to the vault. "I'll be back in half a minute." He then ran off, probably to lead the paramedics to us when they arrived.</p><p>Scott turned back to Deaton and me with a question mark written on his face. "It's rare," Deaton explained. "But Sara's right. It's something that doesn't happen within a hundred years, but every once in a while, a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take that power. It's one who rises purely on the strength of character, by virtue, by sheer force of will."</p><p>Scott glanced between us. "You knew this would happen."</p><p>"I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed."</p><p>"I saw it when you raised your voice at Isaac on the trip and at school," I told Scott. "But you know what this means, right?"</p><p>"Deucalion isn't after Derek," Deaton said. "He's after you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anata - Honey, sweetheart, a term of endearment<br/>Imōto - Younger sister</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Visionary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If you were here right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be telling you how</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll turn it all around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If we were written in reverse</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the end was our beginning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our love would be rehearsed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the pain will turn to healing"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Written in Reverse by Tiesto &amp; Hardwell</em>
</p><p>My brother was in a coma. And so was Boyd. But at least they were alive.</p><p>Derek went into hiding like werewolves were taught to do after a tragedy. Isaac was watching over Boyd at Derek's loft, telling him stories to pass the time. Mom and Dad had briefly wanted to bring Riichi to a hospital until I told them why he wasn't waking up. Mom said he simply needed time, but at least she wasn't blaming the werewolves that didn't deserve the blame. She knew it was Riichi's choice for trying to save Boyd from near death. But it was the Alpha Pack's fault for attempting to kill him in the first place.</p><p>Two days after Kali and the twins tried to kill Boyd, Scott stopped by to check in as I hadn't been talking at school. Dad let him in while Mom and I were in Riichi's room on either side of Riichi's bed where he had been laid to rest and heal. I looked up from my hands once Scott entered the room. His eyes were sad and downcast, but he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. He handed a small jar to my mom who took it hesitantly.</p><p>"What's this?" she asked.</p><p>"Something from Deaton," he answered, his voice low as he looked over Riichi's unconscious body. "He said it should help. Mix a spoon full with some juice or water and honey and funnel it slowly into his mouth. He said you'd be able to make sure it doesn't go into his lungs."</p><p>Mom studied the jar, looking at the mixture through the glass. "Did he say what's in it?"</p><p>"Oh, right, uh." Scott dug out a piece of paper from his pocket and read off the ingredients. "Cinnamon, vervain, primrose, and mugwort. He said they should help heal him and keep his strength up."</p><p>I looked back at my brother as my mom stood up. "Thank you. I'm going to-" She cut herself off, not finishing her statement as she left the room, leaving Scott and me.</p><p>A few tense moments passed before Scott slowly walked towards me, stopping by my side. I felt the weight of Scott's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his thumb rubbing over the band of my tank top.</p><p>"It's not your fault," I croaked out. I hadn't really talked much since I found out what had happened at Derek's loft, so I cleared my throat. "I told them to call Riichi, and now. . ." I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on my folded hands.</p><p>"Whoa, hey, hey." Scott knelt beside me. "It's not your fault. Riichi wanted to help Boyd. And he's still alive. Both of them are."</p><p>Lowering my hands, my jaw tensed as I turned my hard gaze to Scott. "What do you know? They're both in supernatural comas which you know jack shit about. There's no guarantee."</p><p>"Sara. . ."</p><p>Turning away, I looked back to Riichi. "Leave me alone, Scott."</p><p>He continued to look at me with his sad puppy dog eyes. "Sara."</p><p>"Leave!" I snapped, my eyes flaring orange at him.</p><p>"No," Scott replied firmly. "Not until you say it's not your fault, because it's not. It's Kali's. It's the twins'. It's Deucalion's. And we are going to win. But we need you to help us do it." He set his hand gently on top of mine. "Please." My eyes faded back to brown as I stared into his. "It's <em>not </em>your fault."</p><p>I slowly nodded. Deep down I knew he was right. I just felt like it was mine. If I had been there, maybe I could have done something. If I had been there, maybe I could have stopped the alphas from trying to kill Boyd then they'd both be up and awake, and Derek wouldn't be in hiding. "It's Deucalion's."</p><p>"Deucalion?" Scott and I looked away from each other and at the door to Riichi's room where my mom stood with a bowl. "Deucalion's the one responsible for this?"</p><p>"More or less, yeah," Scott answered. "Do you know him?"</p><p>My mom nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I know him. I knew him well before Talia's death."</p><p>"Talia, as in Talia Hale?"</p><p>My mom nodded again. "Pull over that chair. Make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the other chair in the corner. Scott grabbed it and pulled it up next to the desk chair I had pulled in from my room. He sat down next to me. "Maybe what I know can help you." She leaned over her son, brushing back the hair off his face. "Has my daughter told you about kitsune?"</p><p>"Only a little. I'm still kinda confused, to be honest."</p><p>A small, rare smile graced my mom's face. "Many people are. Essentially, we are foxes. In nature, foxes and wolves tend not to get along. Do you know why?"</p><p>His eyebrows pinched together. "Their diets don't really overlap, but on occasion, a wolf will eat a fox, or a fox will eat a newborn wolf cub if given the chance."</p><p>"Wolves also don't like other canines encroaching on their territories," Mom told him. "I've been around a long time, Scott, and for most of my life, I have avoided werewolves since most of the ones I encountered tried to kill me. But when I moved to Beacon Hills, I met Talia Hale. She was different than most I had met. Kind, patient, diplomatic. We became close. Has Derek ever told you about his mother?" Scott shook his head. "I thought not. Talia, even when putting aside her personality traits, was already a different kind of werewolf altogether."</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing between us confused.</p><p>"The shape you take reflects the type of person you are," I said. "Peter took the form of a giant monster. Jackson became the kanima."</p><p>Scott registered my words, bobbing his head slowly. "So, what shape did Talia take?"</p><p>"A wolf," my mom answered simply.</p><p>Scott frowned. "Like an actual-"</p><p>"Yes, an actual wolf. It's incredibly rare among werewolves. Those who can fully shift into the shape of a wolf are held in high esteem. Others go to them for wisdom and advice. Talia was a leader among leaders."</p><p>"Like Deucalion in the Alpha Pack."</p><p>"Yes," Mom quickly agreed. "But she was awarded her power by her peers. She didn't force it upon them. Other alphas idolized her. Werewolves and other creatures around the world knew about Talia Hale."</p><p>"But what does this have to do with Deucalion?" Scott asked.</p><p>My mom laughed lightly as she looked at the werewolf. "You're not very patient, are you?"</p><p>Scott sheepishly looked away. "Sorry." I reached over the short distance to pat his knee.</p><p>"As I was saying," Mom continued, "Talia was often sought out for advice. One of the times I met Deucalion, his pack and two other packs were in town seeking advice about a recent hunter problem from Talia and her emissary."</p><p>"What exactly is an emissary?" Scott wondered.</p><p>"Emissaries are pack advisors," I answered. Scott looked over at me while I explained. "Druids and werewolves have a long history. Ever since the supposed creation of werewolves way back in Ancient Greece, Druids have helped packs, giving them advice and aid with various problems. That's why Riichi and I were always told that if we needed help, we should go to Deaton."</p><p>"Deaton was Talia's emissary," Mom told him. "When I first came to town, Deaton was actually the one to seek me out. Something about omens or something, I don't know. I've never understood what Druids do. Anyway, Deaton brought me before Talia, and we became allies, then friends. It's not unheard of for werewolf packs to have other creatures in them, but it was especially strange for a kitsune to join one."</p><p>I looked up at my mom, my expression pinching together. "Wait, you were actually in her pack?" I asked. "I thought you were only close, not actually, like, grouped together." I gaped at her. "That's why you took her and all their death's so hard. You weren't angry at her for getting Riichi killed, you were-"</p><p>"Angry at her for getting herself killed," my mom finished with a nod. "Yes. I didn't handle it well, I admit, and I'm sorry for that. . . Talia was an incredible person. She saw the best in others. Where some would take advantage of a kitsune's powers, she sought to befriend and help me instead. So, I rewarded her as any kitsune would."</p><p>"With knowledge and protection," I said. I turned to Scott to explain. "True kitsune gifts are intangible. If a kitsune gives you money or jewelry or something like that, it's inconsequential. It doesn't mean anything. It's worthless in the grand scheme of things. You might like it, but they don't actually care. Knowledge, protection, loyalty, love, advice: those are real gifts a kitsune would give to show they truly care and will only give those gifts when treated with respect."</p><p>A lightbulb went off in Scott's mind. "That's why you were so thrown when Isaac was lying to you. It wasn't just a lie; it was like a betrayal."</p><p>I nodded and replied, "Yeah, exactly." I didn't particularly like the reminder of the past summer, but there it was.</p><p>"Respect is incredibly important to kitsune," my mom told Scott. "Because Talia treated me as her equal, I offered my companionship in return. So, I used my powers to help her whenever I could."</p><p>"Do you control fire, too?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, <em>anata</em>." My mom shook her head. She looked at the bowl in her hand and made a twirling motion with her free hand. The water and herb mixture rose from the bowl and formed a ball in the air. "I control water." Scott watched in awe as the water stayed suspended in the air, and I chuckled, amused at his reaction.</p><p>Between him being a werewolf and us going up against a Dark Druid, one would think being able to control water would be on the lower spectrum of things to be amazed by. But then again, I didn't call him Wonder Pup for no reason.</p><p>My mom set the bowl on the end table beside Riichi's bed, and she leaned over her son again, opening his mouth with one hand as the other controlled the water, making it go into his mouth and down his throat. Because of his coma, Mom had to control any liquids she put into him since Riichi's swallow reflex wouldn't kick in.</p><p>Mom stood up straight again then sat in her chair. "I'm an ocean kitsune, so I brew rainstorms and hurricanes and control water. Riichi is a river kitsune. They control water, too, but mostly for healing. And you've seen Sara's fire. Being a kitsune may be hereditary, but we aren't always the same type. And with thirteen possibilities, there are plenty of options."</p><p>Scott nodded in understanding and silently decided not to ask about the other types. "So, how did you help Talia?"</p><p>"Kitsune, ah, pure kitsune are different than kitsune with a human parent," Mom explained, shifting in her seat. "Pure kitsune, like me, are born as foxes and once they reach a certain age can shift into humans. I used my shapeshifting ability to spy for Talia. I was faster, quieter, and more elusive than any werewolf. So when packs would come to town, I spied on them for her."</p><p>"That's when you met Deucalion," Scott realized.</p><p>"Yes, and no. One time, the packs were in Beacon Hills for a summit. At this point, I had already initially met him. While here, they sought Talia's advice because of a hunter problem that was initially started by a beta in a pack that belonged to an alpha named Ennis."</p><p>Scott and I sat forward in our seats, recognizing the name. "Ennis?" I repeated. "You're sure?"</p><p>Mom nodded. "Of course. Why? Did you meet him?"</p><p>"He was in the Alpha Pack," Scott revealed. "But Deucalion killed him after he almost died in a fight against Derek."</p><p>With a hum, Mom shifted in her seat again. "Can't say I'm sad to hear that. He was the problem. The other packs gave the hunters very little reason to go after them. One of Ennis's betas killed a hunter, so the hunters killed him. But they didn't just kill the beta. They shot him in the throat with an arrow, hung him in the abandoned distillery outside of town, removed his claws, then cut him in half with a sword." She made a motion with her hand for emphasis.</p><p>Scott scowled, recognizing the signature move. "Gerard."</p><p>Mom raised an eyebrow. "You know him, too?" Perhaps it did seem weird as to how we seemed to know all the bad people.</p><p>"Sara killed him."</p><p>My mom turned to look at me. I couldn't determine if she was disappointed or proud, so I explained myself. "He was the kanima master last semester, and after Scott tricked him, he was about to order the kanima to kill everyone, so I threw a <em>kunai </em>at his head before he could. It was a reflex."</p><p>A sly smile spread across her lips. "Smart girl. Gerard Argent was a psychopath. He needed to be put down. Even incarceration or incapacitation wouldn't stop that man. I guarantee he would have still found a way to manipulate others had he been kept alive. It's in his nature. Some hunters are tolerable, like his son Chris, because they go by a code, but Gerard and his daughter Kate had no semblance of honor. They killed werewolves for fun, not because the wolf needed to be put down."</p><p>"What happened after they killed the beta?" Scott asked, bringing the focus back to the story.</p><p>"Ennis was angry, of course," Mom stated simply. "Deucalion tried to talk him out of it, but Ennis carved the werewolf symbol for revenge into the side of the distillery, essentially declaring war with the hunters." She idly traced the spiral on the surface of the end table. "Deucalion, Talia, and I went to Deaton for advice on how to proceed. Deaton said to proceed with caution when Deucalion proposed meeting with the hunters for a ceasefire. Talia and Deaton knew better, but Deucalion was a man of vision. He wanted peace between the hunters and werewolves and couldn't be talked out of it. So when Deucalion and a few of his pack members went to meet with Gerard and a few hunters at the distillery, Talia sent me along as her eyes."</p><p>Mom paused and had a faraway look in her eyes as she recalled the day. "Gerard had set a trap. He put wolfsbane in the distillery system. And when the wolves went to meet him, he opened the valves, poisoning not only the wolves but also his own men. Gerard then used a spiked club to kill his men, making it look like they were mauled by werewolves. Deucalion was able to crawl out of there, but Gerard stood over him as he crawled away and imbedded two stun arrows into his eyes, disintegrating his eyes."</p><p>"That's how Deucalion became blind?" Scott questioned. "Gerard was the one who made the Demon Wolf?" Couldn't say I was surprised with that revelation considering Gerard had also made a monster out of his daughter and attempted to make one out of his granddaughter, almost succeeding.</p><p>Mom nodded solemnly. "Yes, but Deucalion isn't always blind."</p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked.</p><p>"I brought Deucalion to Deaton at the clinic. Talia and Marco, Deucalion's right hand, arrived shortly after Deaton began tending to Deucalion's wounds. Deaton told him that his eyes would physically heal, but his sight wouldn't return. Deucalion told us to leave the room, so we did to give him time to process what had happened. Marco didn't listen. Marco tried to kill his alpha, but Deucalion shifted and killed him instead."</p><p>"Deucalion can see as a wolf," Scott realized.</p><p>"Deucalion isn't always blind," Mom repeated, nodding.</p><p>"And that's when he got his first taste of killing his own betas," I said, wringing my hands. "But with Talia around, he must've waited until after she had died before forming his Alpha Pack."</p><p>"I wish you were right. He didn't wait very long. He killed his own pack one by one then convinced Ennis to join him. Kali was next. It was only a few months after Deucalion became blind that he had his alpha pack. Talia was furious, but she couldn't do anything about it unless she wanted war. Deucalion didn't even try to convince her to join."</p><p>"Maybe we can use his sight against him," Scott said, tapping his foot as he thought it over. "There's gotta be a way to use it."</p><p>"For the Alpha Pack, did they kill every member, including the emissary?" Mom asked.</p><p>Scott and I glanced at each other. "I don't know," I replied. "Morrell, Deaton's sister, is working with them, but we haven't seen any others."</p><p>My mom nodded. "Marin is Deucalion's emissary. It would make sense to keep her alive, but not the others."</p><p>I frowned. "Do you know who Kali and Ennis's emissaries were?"</p><p>"I don't know Ennis's, but Kali's was a woman named Julia. I never met her, but Kali had mentioned her a few times. Seemed fond of her."</p><p>Scott noticed me biting my lip as I thought hard about the emissaries. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>I looked up at him. "Deucalion and the Alpha Pack, they're forces to be reckoned with, and only something of greater power can take them down, right?" He nodded. "What if, when the alpha's killed their packs and their Druid emissaries, one of the Druids survived? I mean, what turns something evil? Evil isn't usually born. It's made. So what if one of the Druids became twisted and dark, becoming a Darach, and that's why the Darach came to town shortly after the Alpha Pack?"</p><p>"The Darach is doing human sacrifices to gain enough power to take down the Alpha Pack."</p><p>"Exactly. It's here for revenge."</p><p>"If you're right," Mom said, bringing our attention back to her, "I think I know how the Druid initially survived."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I blurted. "How would you know that?"</p><p>"Because the skirmish with the hunters wasn't the only thing happening at the time," Mom explained, folding her hands in her lap. "Ennis lost a packmate. That's like losing a limb. And most alphas would immediately begin looking for another to fill the spot to keep the pack strong."</p><p>"Who did he turn?" Scott asked.</p><p>Mom shook her head, a sad look in her eyes, and her lips downturned. "He bit someone, but she didn't turn. Derek was, I believe, fifteen at the time? He was dating a girl. Completely smitten. They were adorable."</p><p>My eyes widened. "Talia had you spying on her own pack, not just other packs." I didn't need to phrase it as a question. That was exactly what Talia had my mother doing.</p><p>"Particularly her children, yes. Anyway, Ennis ended up biting Derek's girlfriend. I don't know why or how he got the idea, but he did. And the girl, the poor girl didn't take to the bite. She was dying. If the bite doesn't turn you, it kills you, slowly and painfully. Derek took her to a cellar in the woods, and, to put her out of her misery, he killed her. I remember telling Talia where he was. Unfortunately, if he had known what was in the cellar, he would not have done it there."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Scott asked.</p><p>"In the cellar was the roots of a Nemeton. A Nemeton is an oak tree used as a Druid place of ritual. The girl's blood was spilled there, and so. . ." Mom didn't finish the thought.</p><p>"It charged it with power," I finished then groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Because Derek had a heart, the Nemeton provided power to a weakened Druid. Enough to keep them alive."</p><hr/><p>After finishing story time with my mom, Dad entered the room to check on Riichi too, so Scott and I left them to give them time alone while watching over Riichi. Scott and I went to my room, and in sync, laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>"My brain is exhausted," I muttered.</p><p>"Same. But hey, we figured it out."</p><p>I snorted, a small smile creeping up. "Yeah, just what I wanted to figure out. The Darach isn't just evil for being evil, it wants to destroy the Alpha Pack, but the only reason it's able to do that is because Derek killed his high school girlfriend. Fan-freaking-tastic." I paused. "At least we know what happened to change the color of his eyes."</p><p>Scott turned his head to look at me. "What do you mean?"</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows as I turned to him. "His blue eyes from before he was an alpha? That didn't strike you as odd when yours are gold?"</p><p>Scott shrugged. "Stiles and I thought it was like a genetic thing or something."</p><p>I shook my head with a sigh. "At least you're pretty," I muttered. Before he could react to those unintentionally spoken aloud words, I moved on. "The beta gold changes to a cold blue when you take the life of an innocent. Even with Derek's good intentions of helping his girlfriend stop suffering, she was an innocent life. Hadn't killed anyone, wasn't a supernatural creature, just a human teenaged girl. So his eyes changed."</p><p>"We could've definitely used your help last semester before the kanima. Would've made things with Derek and Peter so much easier." Yeah, I'm sure me roasting Peter alive would've made it easier to take him down.</p><p>Shrugging, I replied, "You still did well. Not bad for a newly bitten wolf turned by a psychopathic alpha."</p><p>Scott laughed a little. "Thanks." The smile then slid off his face. He looked way better with a smile. "Do you really think Deucalion is here for me and not Derek?"</p><p>I thought over the question, a quick and easy answer coming to mind. "Sort of." Scott looked at me again. "I think he really wants both of you. You're not in Derek's pack, so Derek doesn't need to kill you which means it's possible for Deucalion to have both of you: the son of Talia Hale and a beta with the potential of becoming a True Alpha."</p><p>"Did you really know even before Deaton saw my eyes changed?" His voice was small, tentative, scared. He didn't want the weight of it on his shoulders.</p><p>But I still nodded. "I entertained the thought briefly. Isaac's first full moon, Derek, Stiles, and I went to break him out of jail, remember? Isaac was about to attack Stiles when Derek used his alpha voice, roaring and forcing Isaac to shift back into a human. It stunned Isaac briefly. Stiles asked how he did it. Derek replied, 'I'm the alpha.' Simple answer, but completely true. Alphas have power over their betas. It forces them to comply."</p><p>I set my hand on top of Scott's which was down at his side. "At the rest stop on the cross-country trip, Isaac stood down when you yelled his name. At school when Isaac wolfed out in the janitor's closet, Isaac shifted back when you yelled his name. No one else was able to get him to stop. You didn't hear your voice, Scott, but I did. It was like Derek's. It was louder, more powerful, the voice of an alpha. It makes your hair stand on end and is kind of scary. So, yeah, I'm not surprised that Deaton saw your eyes change. If anything, I'm proud."</p><p>His expression softened. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's rare. So rare that I'll probably die of old age before I get to see it in action again. You've gotta be a certain kind of someone to be an alpha on pure will alone. Now I'm wondering what you'll do to make them stay red." I then nudged his arm playfully. "Red's the best color anyway."</p><p>His body shook with laughter. "It is. It's probably my favorite."</p><p>"Me too, Scotty. Me too."</p><p>Scott was silent for a moment, something weighing on his mind. "So, if they do turn red, what else will change?"</p><p>I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing, Scott. Packs don't abandon one of their own. You'll still be the same heroic puppy dog you've always been, and we'll still be right behind you."</p><p>He studied me for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing and the corner of his mouth twisting up. "We? You won't join Derek's pack, but you'll join mine?"</p><p>I nodded, part of me in disbelief but the other part fully for it. "You've always had everyone's best interests at heart. So, yeah, if there's a coming war, I'd follow you into battle. I trust you, Scott."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anata - Honey, sweetheart, a term of endearment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Girl Who Knew Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is caught up to what I've posted on FFN, so from here will be updated as the chapters are complete.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"There's some things I should have said</em><br/>
<em>I was too afraid</em><br/>
<em>It was just so hard to let you know</em><br/>
<em>Now it's all too late"</em><br/>
<em>Brave Enough by Lindsey Sterling &amp; Christina Perri</em>
</p><p>We were supposed to go to the movies.</p><p>We were <em>supposed </em>to go to the movies.</p><p>We were supposed to go to the <em>movies</em>.</p><p>How do you fuck up going to the movies? It's the simplest fucking thing to do in the world. But no, we fucked that up. Lydia just had to be the one driving. When Lydia, Allison, and I realized why Lydia had brought us to the school, we immediately called Stiles and Scott.</p><p>"Where is she?" I heard one of the boys asked.</p><p>"Over here," Allison called to grab their attention as we walked over to meet them.</p><p>Stiles and Scott stopped in front of us under one of the overhangs. "Lydia?" Stiles asked, concerned.</p><p>"It's the same thing," she explained. "Same thing as the pool. We got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."</p><p>"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked loudly.</p><p>"Wow, Stiles, could you be any louder?" I questioned, annoyed, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not sure the graves heard you." He glared at me.</p><p>"Not yet," the redhead corrected, ignoring my snark in favor of simply answering the anxious human.</p><p>Stiles frowned even more. "Not yet? What do you mean 'not yet?' Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."</p><p>Lydia raised her hand, full stop. "Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."</p><p>"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles questioned. "You're always the one finding the dead body."</p><p>"Guys," Scott interrupted. We looked at him, seeing that he was looking off in the distance at something. "I found the dead body." On the large stone sign for the school laid the bloody, mangled body of a person.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's great. I only wanted to watch a damn movie.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes," Ms. Blake listed. I glanced at the clock for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. "All tools the writers uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake paused, and I looked up at her to see her staring down at something Lydia was drawing in the seat beside me. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."</p><p>"You and every guy I've ever dated," Lydia replied. I snorted and covered my hand to keep myself from laughing. Even after leading us to a dead body the night before, Lydia was still Lydia.</p><p>Ms. Blake didn't quite know how to respond to her. "Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Lydia didn't care, returning back to her drawing. The perky teacher started walking again. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture." Ms. Blake stopped again, staring uncomfortably down at Stiles, Scott, and I. <em>Right, she was used as leverage against Derek the other night. She knows we're part of the supernatural mess</em>. "They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board.'"</p><p>"Like chess," Stiles muttered to himself.</p><p>Ms. Blake heard his quiet statement. "That's right, Stiles. Do you play?"</p><p>Stiles looked up at her. "Uh, not really. My father does." That was an understatement considering I beat his ass easily at the game.</p><p>Ms. Blake smiled at him then returned to the rest of the class. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?"</p><p><em>When it's overused</em>, I answered in my head. <em>Like "making history" or "spearheading."</em></p><p>From the seat in front of me, Scott leaned closer to Stiles and glanced at me, so I leaned forward, too, to hear what he had to say. "I think I can get to Ethan," he told us quietly. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."</p><p>"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Sara and I think we figured something out the other night," he explained. I rubbed my eye. The way he said it sounded weird. "The other night" like we spent the night together or something. <em>Why am I thinking about that anyway? </em>"The Druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"</p><p>"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, 'What if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' actually makes sense to me." Stiles had a point, to be fair. "Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."</p><p>"Right," I agreed with a nod. "Aiden hasn't left Ethan's side since he's been back at school. How are we going to separate them?" The lightbulb went off for all three of us and we turned to Lydia.</p><p>Lydia looked up from her drawing of a tree, exasperated and totally and completely done. "What now?"</p>
<hr/><p>With Lydia distracting Aiden the best way she knows how, Scott, Stiles, and I found ourselves chatting with Ethan on the stairs, Stiles and I leaning against the wall while Scott planned to do the talking.</p><p>"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan wondered with exasperation. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" He looked at Stiles.</p><p>"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked, glancing at me then back at Ethan. "Are you threatening me?" He kicked off the wall. <em>Oh, this'll be entertaining</em>. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, have Sara set it on fire, and shove it up your freaking-"</p><p>"Whoa, Stiles, okay," Scott interrupted, patting his best friend on the chest with an amused grin. "We get it."</p><p>I sighed as Stiles rested back against the wall next to me. "I would've included a little more maiming and torching, but I think he just about covered it. But also, quick correction because I'm a stickler for technicalities." I smiled at the twin. "You think Boyd is dead? That's cute. This isn't amateur hour, Lassie."</p><p>Ethan was about to say something, but Scott cut him off before he could. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't try it again."</p><p>Ethan shook his head. "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion."</p><p>"Deucalion is a certified psychopath who doesn't give a rat's ass about you," I stated simply, folding my arms over my chest. "So if anything, you shouldn't give a rat's ass about him either. Fair's fair."</p><p>Ethan continued to look glum, knowing I was right but not able to agree. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him," he explained. "We weren't alphas."</p><p>"What were you?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Omegas." He crossed his arms. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."</p><p>Stiles then spoke up, simplifying his meaning. "So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"What happened?" Scott questioned.</p><p>"They were killers." Ethan huffed roughly, remembering his time with his old pack. "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our alpha was the worst of them."</p><p>Stiles tilted his head, confused. "Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form Voltron Wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"</p><p>"We couldn't," Ethan snapped at the human. "We didn't know how to control it back then."</p><p>"Deucalion taught you," Scott realized.</p><p>"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."</p><p>"What about your emissary?" I asked. Ethan didn't move which didn't fill me with a lot of hope. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"</p><p>Ethan nodded. "All of them except for Deucalion's." <em>Unless one survived and you don't know</em>.</p><p>Stiles' expression pinched together. "You mean Morrell?"</p><p>Before Ethan could respond he winced and gasped, bringing his hand to his chest.</p><p>Scott immediately grew concerned, like he always did. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Not me." Ethan shook his head. "My brother." Ethan ran down the steps and we followed all the way to the boy's locker room. Ethan ripped open the door and he and Scott stopped Aiden from slamming a weight against Cora's head.</p><p>Stiles and I knelt on either side of Lydia who was leaning over the young Hale. I brought my hand to her head where she bled. She didn't look too good as she tried to rise up onto her hands.</p><p>"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother.</p><p>"She came at me!" Aiden growled.</p><p>"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Aiden put his teeth away as he stared down at us, particularly at Lydia.</p><p>Cora rolled onto her side with a light gasp. "Cora," I said gently, moving closer. "Stay awake." I looked up at Scott, ignoring Ethan dragging his brother out of the room. "I think she's pretty hurt. We need to get her out of here."</p><p>"I'm fine," Cora groaned. "Help me up." I reluctantly helped her sit up then up onto her feet. She swayed a little, and I put my hands on her shoulder to keep her steady. "I'm fine, Sara. I promise." I didn't believe her. Stiles grabbed a small towel and handed it to Cora who shuffled to the sinks and started cleaning off the blood.</p><p>"You okay?" Scott asked to make sure.</p><p>"She doesn't look okay," Lydia said.</p><p>Cora glanced at the redhead through the mirror. "I'll heal." She then took a step back, bringing a hand to her head, and swayed again. I grabbed her arm, but she shook me off. "I said I'm fine."</p><p>"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles asked. "What were you thinking, going after them?"</p><p>"I did it for Riichi and Boyd," she answered, looking at the four of us harshly. "None of you were doing anything." My jaw twitched as I held my tongue.</p><p>"We're trying," Scott said.</p><p>"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora then walked off, leaving us with those depressing words.</p><p>"She's definitely a Hale," Stiles muttered. "I'll make sure she gets home." Lydia rubbed the back of her neck as we watched him hurry after Cora.</p><p>I ran my tongue over my teeth, glancing up at Scott. "She's not wrong."</p>
<hr/><p>Scott went to speak to Morrell one-on-one, and I waited outside the counseling office patiently. For the most part, they had a quiet discussion, but I grew tense when I heard Scott raise his voice at her which barely ever happened. I was being pulled in multiple directions worrying about everyone around me, and it was causing my fox to stir again, wanting to be let free. Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath. School was the worst place I could be with an agitated fox-spirit.</p><p>When Scott left the office, he shut the door behind him and walked with me down the hall. "What'd she say?" I asked, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.</p><p>"She said it isn't her. Didn't really think it was anyway."</p><p>Something bugged me about what he wasn't saying. "Scott, what else did she say?"</p><p>He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hall, out of the way of bustling students. Leaning closer, he spoke in a lowered voice. "She confirmed Deucalion wants me in his pack, but if he can't have me. . . he'd make a killer out of me." Scott had never looked more disturbed. The thought of killing someone had never sat right with him. Sometimes I wondered why he seemed to be okay with my killing of Gerard since he was so against it. Maybe while he couldn't do it himself, he agreed with why it had to be done. "And if he achieves that, then I can't be a True Alpha."</p><p>"If it's any consolation, you couldn't kill anyone," I reassured with a soft smile. "I don't think you have it in you. It's not in your nature. No matter how hard he tries."</p><p>"But what about joining him?" he asked quietly. "What if it becomes the only option so no one gets hurt?"</p><p>I set a hand on his arm and rubbed it. "You asked me to trust you when you joined Gerard, and I did. I'd do it again. Something tells me he underestimates what you have up your sleeve."</p><p>A scream rippled throughout the school. "Lydia," Scott muttered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls to the origin of the loud, piercing scream.</p><p>Students and faculty were gathering in and around one of the classrooms. I spotted Ethan hurrying over as well. Scott, Ethan, and I pushed through the students trying to enter the classroom up to the front of the crowd where a security guard held his hand up to keep us from entering. Lydia and Aiden stood inside with Ms. Blake.</p><p>"All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class," Ms. Blake told Lydia.</p><p>"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris," Lydia countered. "Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone." She moved to the board where five circles were drawn interconnected. The number two was drawn in one of the circles. "And he's going to be the second murder."</p><p>"But, Lydia, you wrote that number."</p><p>"Okay, fine." Lydia took a few steps towards the English teacher. "I'm psychic."</p><p>"Oh, my god," I muttered, pinching my nose.</p><p>"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake repeated.</p><p>"I'm something!" Lydia blurted, just as Stiles had done earlier. Faculty members glanced over at the frantic girl.</p><p>"A deputy and a teacher?" Ethan asked Scott and me. "What's the pattern?"</p><p>Scott answered, "I don't know."</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles texted us philosophers and guardians as the other categories, but with a teacher and a police officer being the options, we couldn't quite figure out which one the Darach was working on because they could fight either. Until Allison texted Scott that they, being her, Isaac, and Chris, had found Mr. Westover. We settled on philosophers as the next category, deciding that the deputy had to have been a teacher of some kind as well since Mr. Harris and the music teacher had been both teachers and warriors.</p><p>Stiles had also texted us saying Cora had passed out and started bleeding from her head again which didn't fill me with optimism. Not like I had been in the first place.</p><p>I ran my hand through my hair roughly as Scott called Stiles while we stood in one of the outdoor halls of the school. "It's philosophers as in teachers," Scott told him. "Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." <em>And Isaac</em>.</p><p>"That makes sense," Stiles said through the speaker. "Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school."</p><p>"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher," I deducted.</p><p>"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, guys, and they're all headed home."</p><p>Scott and I turned around, looking at the auditorium doors since we hadn't left yet. Teachers and faculty members were re-entering the school. "No. No, they're not," Scott corrected. "They're all going to the recital."</p><p>When Scott hung up his phone, I looked up at Scott. "Just so we're clear, this is why I don't like memorial concerts."</p><p>Despite everything, Scott chuckled a little. "Because an evil monster will kill someone at them?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, because they breed continued anguish and depression."</p><p>"You're so full of hope and positivity, it's amazing," he replied.</p><p>I elbowed him, not liking his voice tinged with sarcasm. "At least pessimism is a source of humor. What do you optimistic types have? I can't laugh at sunshine and rainbows, but you can laugh at the smile on my face when I say I'm dead inside." Against all odds, he did snort, a small smile pulling at his lips. "See, there we go. At least someone appreciates the effort I put into my quips."</p><p>"Alright, alright, let's get inside."</p><p>Shouldering my bag, I followed Scott down the stairs and to the doors of the auditorium. We didn't grab seats once inside, knowing we might have to run out fast if something happened. Families and students were taking seats, some hugging each other solemnly, some tearing up. The sight of it made me grimace which Scott noticed.</p><p>"You're not good with the expression of emotions, are you?" he asked, reminding me of the time he said I had a problem confronting things that weren't anger.</p><p>I turned to him, leaning my head to the side. "Is that your way of saying I'm a robot?"</p><p>"What? No, no, no," he sputtered. "That's not-not what I meant at all."</p><p>My blank expression didn't change. "I'm just giving you shit, Scotty." I then grinned. "You're too easy to mess with sometimes, you adorable, gullible puppy." His attention was drawn elsewhere before he could retort, and he frowned. I donned a mocking expression, the real version of which would be reserved for an actual dog. "What do you see, boy? A squirrel?"</p><p>Scott glared at me then gestured to the side of the auditorium where Ethan and Aiden were talking. "Something seems off with them." Lydia then walked up to my other side and we looked at her wide-eyed expression. "I thought you were going home."</p><p>"I can't," she muttered. "I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it."</p><p>"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will." Scott's determination never ceased to amaze me. I wondered if it ever would.</p><p>The three of us stayed at the back of the auditorium as the recital started. Shortly after, the doors opened, and we turned to see Chris, Allison, and Isaac walk in. Isaac eyed us before following after the two hunters. I frowned at that. <em>Why is he following them? </em>I knew Scott had sent Isaac to check in on Allison, but there was very little reason for him to have still been with them and continue to go with them. I had an uncomfortable pit form in my stomach.</p><p>Over time, the orchestra grew more somber, and Stiles joined Scott, Lydia, and I. Or at least we thought Lydia was with us. Upon further inspection, we didn't see Lydia in the auditorium at all which was bad news for us. The three of us hurried out of the auditorium.</p><p>"Lydia?" Stiles called out as we left the building.</p><p>"Lydia!" Scott shouted. He shifted his eyes to search our surroundings.</p><p>"Anything?" Stiles asked, holding out his phone. "She's not answering texts."</p><p>"She couldn't have gotten far," I said. "She hasn't been gone very long. What do we do?" Scott didn't reply as Stiles and I looked to him for an answer. "Scott?"</p><p>"Search the school," he answered. "She has to be here." Before we could start our search, Scott brought his hands to his ears and grunted in pain.</p><p>"Scott, are you okay?" I asked as he knelt. He didn't reply, continuing to clutch his ears.</p><p>When the pain stopped and he stood, he turned to Stiles and I who stared at him with concern. "She just screamed. Come on!" The three of us ran, Scott and I tearing ahead of the trailing human.</p><p>We entered a classroom right as Ms. Blake threw a knife at Sheriff Stilinski. Scott shifted and growled, and my eyes turned orange while I snarled and dropped my bag. I knew something seemed off about the perky English teacher.</p><p>Scott ran forward first, slashing at her with his claw, but she shoved him back, his body flying across the room and hitting stacked desks. Fire sprouted from my hands and I sent a surge of fire towards her. Ms. Blake dodged the flames and it hit the window. When she straightened, I was upon her, sending a fist towards her face. It did nothing once it contacted, and she hit me back, my jaw breaking and my body hitting the floor beside her.</p><p>"You'll have to have more than one tail, puny kitsune," she remarked. Ms. Blake then moved the desk with one push, shutting the classroom door before Stiles could enter.</p><p>Noah picked up his gun and pointed it at Ms. Blake. With her occupied, I crawled over to Lydia who was duct-taped to a chair while listening to Noah talk, my jaw healed, and I ignored the taste of blood in my mouth.</p><p>"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart," the sheriff recounted. I began undoing Lydia's bound wrists. Lydia didn't seem to notice, completely out of it and her neck red. "That was you, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy," Ms. Blake said, walking towards him. Noah lowered the gun and shot her in the thigh. Our English teacher winced and looked down, but she quickly righted herself. "Healers. . ." Moving forward, Ms. Blake picked Noah up by the knife in his shoulder. Noah dropped the gun, screaming in agony, and she shoved him against stacked chairs. "Warriors. . ." She tore Noah's badge from his chest and crushed it. "Guardians. . ." The badge hit the ground with a quiet clang.</p><p>With Lydia's wrists undone, I stood up. "Hey, Scarface. I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>Ms. Blake didn't seem fazed as she looked back at me. "Throw a fireball and it'll hit Stilinski. I'm sure he'd love to be set on fire. Why don't you focus on helping your own mother instead of your friend's father?" <em>My mother?</em></p><p>I froze and blinked, giving her the perfect opportunity to rip the knife from Noah's shoulder and throw it towards me, capitalizing on my hesitation. The knife embedded itself into the center of my chest. At first, I felt no pain, just an odd pressure until I took in a breath. I collapsed onto my knees, whimpering as I set a hand around the wound, trying not to panic or cry out.</p><p>The window shattered and Stiles was able to move the desk enough to get inside the classroom. He stared at the broken window as a bleeding Scott knelt next to me.</p><p>"Dad?" I heard Stiles say quietly. Ms. Blake, the Darach, was gone. And with her went Noah Stilinski. We failed, again.</p><p>I coughed up a mouthful of blood and whimpered again. Scott put his hand on top of mine that rested around the wound. "I'm going to pull it out, okay?" he said quietly.</p><p>I nodded and he wrapped his other hand on the hilt of the knife. Groaning at the added pressure, the pain then seemed to dissipate. I looked down to see black veins inching up Scott's arm as he pulled the knife out in one swift motion.</p><p>Scott grunted, trying not to react to the pain he was taking from me, as he dropped the knife onto the floor. I gripped his wrist, dragging it away from my hand on my chest. "I'm alright, Scott. You don't have to. I can feel it healing. Just give me a minute, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Overlooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo I was going to wait until like next week to post this, buuuuuuuuuut Tyler Posey now has an OnlyFans and I wanted to make sure everyone knew that lovely tidbit. So tempted. So so tempted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Blood on the floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glamour and gauze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stain on the glass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make this the last</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night that you're here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bites on your neck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't dodge a hex</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show me respect</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see the death</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smell the fear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be afraid"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Massacre by Kim Petras</em>
</p><p>We decided to tell Derek about what had happened at the school. While I healed, Scott helped me to Stiles's jeep, unfortunately leaving Lydia back at the school to explain what happened. Even though Stilinski had been taken, at least Lydia was alive. On the way there, I tried to check my phone, but it had died, so I couldn't call my dad. I had no idea what Ms. Blake meant when she mentioned helping my mother.</p><p>After doing our best to explain what had happened, we hid when Derek and Scott heard someone coming.</p><p>"Derek? Derek, where are you?" Ms. Blake called from the door to the loft after opening it.</p><p>"Right here," Derek replied.</p><p>"Oh, thank god." Scott, Stiles, and I heard her run over to the alpha werewolf. "Something happened at the recital at the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it-before you hear any of it from them."</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Scott, Stiles, Sara. They're going to tell you things. Things you can't believe- you have to trust me, okay? You trust me." I scowled with Stiles. <em>Damn, she's laying it on thick.</em></p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You promise you'll listen to me?"</p><p>"Promise." Liar liar, pants on fire.</p><p>It was quiet for a few moments before Ms. Blake spoke again. "They're already here, aren't they?" Scott, Stiles, and I walked through the giant hole in the brick wall that separated us from them. The teacher/not teacher looked from us back to Derek. "So they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"</p><p>"We told him you were the one killing people," Scott corrected.</p><p>Ms. Blake continued her innocent act. "Oh, that's right." She chuckled lightly. "Committing human sacrifices. What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I- I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."</p><p>"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked, his voice shaking and a few tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"And what did you do to my mom?" I added, my eyes narrowing at her.</p><p>"How should I know?" Ms. Blake asked, still acting. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this?"</p><p>Derek's face remained blank, something he was super good at. "Do you know what happened to their parents?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," Scott said.</p><p>"Lydia Martin?" Ms. Blake's voice raised a fraction. "I don't know anything about that."</p><p>"Then what do you know?" Derek questioned.</p><p>Ms. Blake gestured to us three. "I know that these kids- for whatever misguided reason -are filling your head with an absurd story." She turned to us with a dark look. "And one they can't prove, by the way."</p><p>My upper lip curled up in a sneer as my glare darkened. "Get hit in the face with a little fire," I suggested, my voice low and slow. "If you burn and not heal, I'll chalk this up to a mistake."</p><p>Scott, with one hand, grabbed onto my wrist to keep me calm and from walking forward, and with the other hand, he held up a small jar. "What if we can prove it?"</p><p>"What is that?" Ms. Blake asked.</p><p>The young wolf began unscrewing the cap as he explained, "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it and it can be used against you."</p><p>A look of realization spread across our English teacher's face. "Mistletoe." Scott threw the contents of the jar toward her, the powdered mistletoe soaring through the air around Ms. Blake. The mistletoe did its job, revealing the scarred face of the Darach, and she let out a screeching roar. Ms. Blake waved her hands as she reacted to the plant. Once the powder had dissipated, Derek grabbed her by the neck before she could run away. "Derek! Wait, wait! You need me!"</p><p>"What are you?" the alpha werewolf demanded to know. <em>A Dark Druid, aka a Darach. The fuck, Derek, I thought we went over this</em>.</p><p>"The only person who can save your sister," she replied, gasping for air. "Call Peter. Call him!"</p><p>Derek pulled out his phone and called his uncle. "How is she?" he asked then waited for Peter's reply. "Mistletoe." He hung up and put his phone away. He began squeezing her throat.</p><p>"Derek," Scott said. "Derek, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Her life, it's in my hands," Ms. Blake bargained. Derek didn't listen, lifting her off the ground by her throat.</p><p>"Stop, Derek, stop!" Stiles ordered, moving forward.</p><p>"Stilinski, you'll never find him. And you'll never fix the kitsune." Derek continued squeezing her throat.</p><p>As much as I hated to agree, I pleaded, "Derek, let her go." The alpha werewolf dropped our English teacher.</p><p>She pushed herself up and looked around at us, her voice eerily calm. "That's right. You need me. All of you."</p><hr/><p>The rain and wind pounded the vehicles and pavement as we sped through the streets. Ms. Blake rode with Derek in his car while we teenagers rode in Stiles' jeep to the hospital where Cora had been admitted to. I knew how much Riichi and Boyd would hate to miss being by her side if they knew.</p><p>"Does anyone else feel strange?" Stiles asked. He then sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, something feels wrong about this. We proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was still going according to plan." He looked at Scott. "You saw it, didn't you?"</p><p>"Like she's still the one in control," I said, picking at my nails.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>I hated every moment of this. I hated being in the dark. I hated being one step behind. I hated not being able to do something. Sometimes it felt like we were just running in circles or being pulled by strings.</p><p>Stiles pulled up outside the hospital next to Derek's car, and we climbed out. I winced at the hard downpour of the rain, and Scott noticed. "Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p>I nodded while scowling and holding my arms. "I'm just not good in water." <em>Like Roy Mustang, useless in rain.</em></p><p>Stiles came up next to us holding what looked like a bat. I blinked a few times. <em>Yeah, that's a bat</em>. Scott looked at him strangely and asked, "What's that?"</p><p>"What? You got claws, Sara's got fire, and I got a bat," Stiles retorted.</p><p>The three of us made our way into the hospital, following Derek dragging an unhappy-looking Ms. Blake. As we marched through the first floor, someone called for Scott. We paused and turned to see Melissa jogging over to us. "Scott, what are you doing here?" she questioned. "The hospital's evacuating."</p><p>"We're here for Cora," Scott answered.</p><p>"All of you?" She looked at the rest of us, and I awkwardly waved. Melissa's eyes zeroed in on Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?" <em>Her bat? </em>I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Stiles who glanced at the bat in his hands. <em>Did he seriously steal her bat?</em></p><p>Scott passed over her inquiries, getting straight to the point. "Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."</p><p>It only took her a second to register the severity of her son's words, knowing it was supernatural related. "The building is supposed to be cleared in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."</p><p>Scott nodded. "Got it."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>We then continued down the hall, getting into the elevator. I stood behind and to the right of Derek, Stiles behind in the middle, and Scott behind to the left of Ms. Blake, all three of us glaring at her. Derek held onto her bicep.</p><p>"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help," Ms. Blake said, but she didn't get a response. She then looked behind her at Scott standing with his arms across his chest. At his unfriendly glare, she turned to see Stiles gracelessly holding Melissa's bat. With an eye-roll, she then noticed me leaning against the wall of the elevator glaring at her.</p><p>The elevator finally dinged and opened. We followed Derek out and down the hall. The lights flickered overhead and Derek stopped outside of one of the rooms, looking in to see an empty bed. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of black blood mixed with mistletoe on the floor next to it. So, Cora had definitely been there, but where had she gone?</p><p>"Derek," Scott said quietly, grabbing Derek's attention. We followed Scott's line of sight to see a trail of black blood droplets on the floor leading away from the room and to a set of closed double doors. I heard muffled growling coming from the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Chikushō</em>
  <em>, this is like a bad horror flick.</em>
</p><p>The doors slammed open, and Peter slid to a stop in front of us. He looked up from his spot on the floor and said, "We got a problem." He picked his head up towards the direction he had come from. "Big problem."</p><p>I looked up to see the morphed twins further down the hall. Voltron Wolf roared.</p><p>Derek was the first to shift, racing forward to confront the twins. Scott followed close behind, jumping off the wall to come down on the twins. I quickly patted my jacket pockets to find my <em>kunai </em>and pulled it out, running forward after them.</p><p>I had briefly thought about using my fire but decided against it due to the confined hall space. One wrong move or lapse in control and the walls would be lit up in flames. That'd be worse than our current situation. And I wasn't as good at putting out a fire than I was at starting a fire.</p><p>Voltron Wolf picked Scott up and held him against the nearest door, so I attacked from behind, slicing my knife across the backs of their knees. They howled and dropped Scott, turning around to swipe their gigantic claws at me. But I grabbed the hand before it could touch me, leaped up, and wrapped my legs around Voltron Wolf's throat. The twins surged back, slamming me against the wall, but I held on tight despite my head throbbing at the impact. Derek and Scott grabbed their claws.</p><p>"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Scott ordered.</p><p>"All we want is her," Voltron Wolf replied.</p><p>We turned our heads to look at Ms. Blake, only to see her standing in the elevator with the doors closing.</p><p>Voltron Wolf roared again, tossing Derek and Scott aside then prying me off. I landed with a thud on my back, briefly knocking the air out of me. Scott helped me up, Peter picked up Cora, and we hauled ass away from the angry morphed twins.</p><p>We went through a pair of doors. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek said as we passed through a room. I followed closely behind Peter and Cora, not noticing Derek, Scott, and Stiles not following until I heard roaring from behind us. I rolled my eyes at their nonstop heroics but didn't go after them. Stiles ended up catching up quickly without the baseball bat.</p><p>The power went out shortly after. The storm raging outside was not doing us any favors. Thankfully, the backup generators came online as we entered a room meant for what looked like performing surgeries. Peter laid Cora gently on the bed. Scott and Stiles joined us a few seconds later.</p><p>"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked as he checked on his niece.</p><p>"He's close," Derek answered, closing the double doors slowly and looking out the window.</p><p>"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked.</p><p>I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. He had been there. "Did you not see her get in the elevator and run? She's gone, Stiles."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Be quiet," Derek hissed at the human.</p><p>"Me be quiet? Me, huh?" Stiles, completely peeved and unamused, got in Derek's face. "Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated, by the way, has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"</p><p>I leaned closer to Scott and quietly asked, "Second?"</p><p>"Kate, Allison's aunt," he replied in the same quiet tone. I made an 'o' with my mouth. Did not know that. Derek didn't seem to be doing too well in the romance department. First, the girlfriend that was bitten and he had to kill. Second, Kate Argent, the one responsible for the Hale House fire. Third, Jennifer Blake, a Darach committing human sacrifices. Geez, poor guy.</p><p>Scott then moved forward to break up the tension between Stiles and Derek. "Stiles, they're still out there."</p><p>"And-and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"</p><p>"Not yet." Stiles finally stopped talking, listening to Scott. Scott then went to Peter's side. "Is she really dying?"</p><p>"She's definitely not getting any better," Peter answered.</p><p>"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her."</p><p>The doors opened and we all turned to see Ms. Blake walking in. "You can't," she said, the doors closing behind her. "Only I can. I can save her, I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is, and I can turn back Dr. Todd. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, turn back? The fuck did she do to my mom? Turn her into a baby or a box of chocolates? What would she possibly have to gain from that? Although, that did mean she's not a sacrifice, so that's a plus.</em>
</p><p>Derek shoved aside a small table, it clattering to the ground as he went to attack Ms. Blake. "Derek, wait!" Scott exclaimed, putting himself between the alpha and the Darach, holding Derek back.</p><p>"She was trying to get out," Derek argued.</p><p>"I was trying to keep from getting killed," Ms. Blake corrected. "You can't blame me for that."</p><p>Stiles wasn't buying it. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." He pointed at Cora's limp body.</p><p>"Not until I'm safe."</p><p>"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter chimed in. "Let's torture her."</p><p>"I'm in!" I quickly agreed. Her way sounded an awful lot like a deal with the devil, and I didn't like agreeing to it one bit.</p><p>Derek was with us, too. "Works for me."</p><p>The intercom beeped as it turned on, echoing throughout the empty hospital. "Um, can I have your attention?" a voice said through the P.A. I recognized it as Melissa's and my gut dropped. Scott froze, looking up at the speaker on the wall with wide eyes. "Mr. Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman called Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."</p><p>"He's not gonna hurt her," Ms. Blake said.</p><p>Derek pointed at her harshly. "Shut up."</p><p>"He won't."</p><p>I had to agree with the devil. "He wouldn't dare," I added begrudgingly, my eyes drifting to Scott's. "It'd cost him too much." He had a look of realization at what I meant.</p><p>"Scott, you know why," Ms. Blake said. "Tell them it's true."</p><p>"What do they mean?" Derek asked.</p><p>When Scott made no move to explain himself, Ms. Blake did it for him, eyes on Derek. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Derek turned to Scott, looking increasingly confused. "Deucalion doesn't want just an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."</p><p>Peter stared at the floor and muttered, "A True Alpha." I nodded in confirmation, not like he was paying attention.</p><p>"What's that?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another," Peter explained. "One that can rise by the force of his own will." The expression on his face seemed almost proud as he looked at the young werewolf. I didn't like it. "Our little Scott."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Scott said. "We still need to get her out of here."</p><p>"Scott, your mom-" Stiles started.</p><p>Scott cut him off. "My mom said that there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes, and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."</p><p>"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out," I pointed out.</p><p>Scott's eyes met mine, looking firm and resolute. "I'll distract them."</p><p>"You mean fight them," Derek corrected.</p><p>"Whatever I have to do."</p><p>"Then I'll help you."</p><p>Ms. Blake did not agree with Derek one bit. "Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek."</p><p>Peter was always one for a fight. "Then I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."</p><p>"'Advantage' like a weapon?" Stiles wondered.</p><p>Peter gave him a deadpan look. "Something better than a baseball bat." The older man turned his head towards me, his gaze unwavering.</p><p>It took me a moment to realize what he was implying. I brought a hand to my chest, where it was still tender from the knife wound from earlier. "Oh, you mean me? You want me out there?" I gestured to the doors and shook my head, knowing he meant more than just me and my knife. "I can't. What if I lose control? The whole building could burn down."</p><p>Peter tsked me with a disappointed expression. "That's your problem. You spend so much time trying to control your fox when you should be embracing it. That's the only way to become one with your spirit. It's a part of you whether you like it or not. Kitsune aren't meant to be controlled. You're meant to be unleashed."</p><p>
  <em>Kitsune aren't meant to be controlled. You're meant to be unleashed.</em>
</p><p>The words repeated in my mind over and over again like a mantra and it hit me like a train. That was it. That was the key. I had to not control it but let it be free. My heart raced as I began walking towards the doors. Peter had a point. I could do something about the twins. I was simply afraid to be used, to be unleashed. But I had to try. For my mom, for Cora, for Noah. I needed to let go of my control and my fear.</p><p>Before I could get very far, Scott's hand shot out, grabbing mine. I looked back at him. "I can't let you go alone," he said gently. "I'll be right behind you."</p><p>"While that's very touching and I'm overcome with fuzzy feelings, we need to get a move on," Peter interrupted.</p><p>A sense of resolve filled me, and I went through the doors first, followed by Scott and Peter. <em>I can do this</em>. At the end of the hall were unshifted, shirtless Ethan and Aiden. They roared at the sight of us and morphed into Voltron Wolf as they marched forward.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. Become one with your spirit. Two parts of a whole, not two separate entities.</em>
</p><p>My eyes glowed bright orange as I relaxed, feeling the fire flow through my veins. Letting myself be filled with power, I threw my hands in front of me, orange fire erupting from my palms and hitting the twins square in the chest. The gigantic werewolf flew backward hitting the wall behind them. Unlike at the school, they didn't separate. I frowned at that realization. It wasn't the red fire I had managed to create before.</p><p>Peter and Scott ran ahead of me to attack the stunned wolf. They began fighting him, swiping and slicing with their claws. As Voltron Wolf threw Scott against a wall, I came up behind, kicked the back of their knee, then punched their jaw with a fiery fist. With the Voltron Wolf stunned again, the three of us ran. We heard Voltron Wolf roar.</p><p>We caught our breaths in a separate hall, leaning against the wall and panting.</p><p>"Blast them with fire again and maybe they'll separate, just like at the school," Scott said.</p><p>"I think that was foxfire, not regular fire," I corrected.</p><p>"Then make foxfire."</p><p>I shook my head, staring at him wide-eyed. "I can't control it. I made it by accident. It was pure instinct. They attacked you and Isaac. Creating foxfire is different than real fire. I've never made it intentionally."</p><p>"Why isn't it instinctual now with them attacking us?" Peter asked harshly, clutching his chest.</p><p>"How should I know?" I waved my hands wildly. I'm not an expert. Why did people think I have the answers to everything? "It might be because I don't give a shit about you, and they're not gonna kill Scott."</p><p>"Well, you'd think you'd be concerned for your own well-being," Peter snarked.</p><p>I gritted my teeth. "Big shocker, I'm not."</p><p>We heard another roar and turned to see the twins barrelling down the hall. I sent a wave of fire towards them before we took off running again. Peter tripped as we turned a corner, and Scott and I helped him up.</p><p>Before getting very far, Scott kicked open a door and we entered. I closed the door behind us, and Scott and I squeezed together to look out the small window. Standing there, I realized the power had gone out while we were distracted which only made our situation seem even more like a scary movie.</p><p>"Those twins are really starting to piss me off," Peter said from behind us.</p><p>I turned and growled, "Get in line." I still wasn't okay with what they had pulled at the school with trapping Isaac in a closet. Scott grabbed my hand, and I immediately calmed down. Peter wasn't the enemy at the moment.</p><p>"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter was clutching his side where he had been hurt in the fight. He hadn't had time to properly heal from his previous fight with them before we arrived.</p><p>Scott's eyes caught something in the corner of the room. Peter and I followed his gaze, landing on a small metal door that read "Laundry Chute."</p><p>Peter went down first, followed closely behind by Scott. I rolled my eyes. He had gone down almost immediately after. I waited a few seconds before climbing inside. I tried not to yelp at the sudden weightlessness of falling and landed on another body.</p><p>I groaned at the sudden impact and pushed myself up to see I had landed on Scott. Peter was sitting up and leaning against the wall of the large laundry hamper looking incredibly annoyed. Scott must've landed on him as I had thought. Scott gave me a pained, sheepish grin as I climbed off of him, sitting in between him and Peter.</p><p>Scott's phone then vibrated and he pulled it out to look at it. His expression said everything.</p><p>"They didn't get out, did they?" Peter asked. He didn't wait for Scott's reply and hopped out of the hamper.</p><p>Scott pulled himself out after then grabbed my arm to help me out. "Derek and Jennifer are in the elevator. We need to get the backup generator back on and get Stiles and Cora." He quickly replied to Derek to let him know we're on it.</p><p>"Where's Stiles and Cora?" I asked as the three of us hurried out of the room.</p><p>"They're in the ambulance, but they can't leave."</p><p>As we hurried to the basement where the ambulance was parked, Peter began stumbling, not up to the same power-level as he had been before he died. Once he stumbled again, Scott and I picked him up, wrapping his arms around our shoulders, practically carrying him down to the basement garage.</p><p>The ambulance's lights were flashing as he hurried over. Scott slapped his hands a few times on the back window and whisper-yelled, "Stiles! Stiles, open the door!" Stiles quickly opened it up for us. "Help us get him in." Scott and I lifted Peter in the back of the ambulance as Stiles pulled him up. Peter, coughing, sat on the bench next to Stiles.</p><p>"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"I have to go back for them and my mom," Scott replied.</p><p>"I'm going with you," I told him.</p><p>"Okay, two problems," Stiles interjected before we could run off. "Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago."</p><p>Scott and I turned our heads at the sound of a loud banging nearby. "Stay here," Scott told Stiles then grabbed my hand to pull me with him. "Stay close."</p><p>Together, we walked down a dark hallway towards the sound we had heard. I felt like a teenager in a horror movie. Don't go towards the sound. Don't go towards the people trying to kill you. Don't split up. All were ways people die in horror movies. Not to mention, the person of color, like me or Scott, was usually the first person to die. And I didn't fancy dying at age seventeen.</p><p>Scott paused while walking and I came to a halt next to him since he was still gripping my hand tight. He looked around then pulled me down as he ducked, narrowly avoiding a hit from Voltron Wolf coming out of nowhere.</p><p>Voltron Wolf grabbed me by my jacket and tossed me against the wall then did the same to Scott. With the giant paws, the combined twins lifted both of us by our throats and yelled, "Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you."</p><p>"Try harder," Scott retorted instead of answering the question.</p><p>"Hey!" someone yelled and Voltron Wolf dropped us, turning to who spoke. "I'd like to try something." Mama McCall, forever a beautiful goddess, held up the paddles of a defibrillator and pressed them against Voltron Wolf's chest. Voltron Wolf separated and the twins collapsed, electricity still coursing through them. Melissa looked at us. "Sweetheart, get up! Come on." Melissa helped her son up then Scott pulled me up. Melissa ran ahead of us as the human, and Scott forced me ahead of him.</p><p>We tore through the halls away from the twins.</p><p>When we were far enough away, Scott asked, "How'd you get away from Deucalion?"</p><p>"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill," Melissa replied as we walked through a pair of doors.</p><p>"He's trying to show you he's not all bad, Scott," I said. "Don't buy it for even a second. He did it for himself, not you."</p><p>"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it, I got that covered," Melissa said, wringing her hands to calm her nerves.</p><p>Scott held out his arm, slowing to a stop in the hall. He looked at the corner we had been approaching then motioned for us to stay back as he went to check out whatever noise he had heard. He was momentarily startled by whatever he saw but did nothing, so Melissa and I moved to join him at the turn.</p><p>There stood Chris, Allison, and Isaac. I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Izzy."</p><p>"Whoa, are you okay?" the tall werewolf asked, striding towards me. He brought a hand to my head and studied a wound on my forehead that had stopped bleeding because it had healed.</p><p>"A lot better now that we have backup," I told him.</p><p>"What's going on?" Chris asked, holding a handgun at his side.</p><hr/><p>Scott led us to an operating room as we explained everything that had been going on so we weren't out in the open while discussing our plans.</p><p>"So then they're essentially trapped?" Chris said as we pushed through the doors.</p><p>"Yeah, right," Scott affirmed.</p><p>I stood between Scott and Isaac on one side of a table while we faced Melissa, Chris, and Allison. "But there's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on," I said, pushing up my sleeves as I was feeling warm from the adrenaline pumping through my body.</p><p>"But wait, wait, wait," Melissa cut in, "if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?"</p><p>Scott nodded. "And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them."</p><p>"You've got us now," Chris said, gesturing to him and Allison.</p><p>Scott shook his head. "It's too much risk. They want her dead. And if she dies, then there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad, Sara's mom, or Cora."</p><p>"And we don't even know what happened to my mom yet, so I'd rather not screw our chances before that," I pointed out. Seriously though, I wished Ms. Blake would just come out and say what she had done because it clearly wasn't a kidnapping since she was incredibly vocal about the sheriff having been kidnapped. Based on earlier statements, she had turned my mom into something, but that didn't give me much of a hint.</p><p>"I don't think I even know which teacher this is," Chris said.</p><p>"She's the one with brown hair," Isaac explained, gesturing to his own hair. "She's kind of hot." Everyone turned to look at him. He blushed at Allison's gaze. Not mine, or Scott's, or the adults'. Allison's. <em>Does he</em>. . . My thoughts trailed off. "No, it's . . . Just an observation."</p><p>I waved my hand, both for his benefit of moving the attention away from him and for my benefit of not letting my thoughts dwell on the possibility of him liking the girl who had stabbed and shot him. "Moving on," I interrupted. "We can create some sort of distraction to draw them away from the elevator long enough for them to get out."</p><p>Allison was looking past mine and Isaac's shoulders at something behind us and straightened her back. "I've got an idea." Her eyes drifted to mine. "Can I borrow your jacket?"</p><p>"What?" I blurted.</p><p>"I think I can lure them out of the building," she explained. "I've got brown hair and the heels, but she was dressed a little differently, right?"</p><p>I made an 'o' with my mouth as I saw where she was going with it. "Brilliant." I stripped off my jacket and handed it to her, inadvertently revealing my blood-soaked shirt. I had forgotten about what it looked like during the mess we had gotten ourselves into.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" Isaac growled, glaring down at my shirt as Allison changed.</p><p>"Story for another time, okay? Allison, what's your plan?"</p><hr/><p>I stayed by Scott's side for the plan to get Derek and Ms. Blake as Chris was stationed outside the front, Isaac was using their car to pick up Stiles, Cora, and Peter, and Melissa went to the roof to turn on the generator.</p><p>Scott and I, the moment the power turned back on, ran to the elevator on the ground floor. The doors opened and we spotted Derek's body on the floor of the elevator without Ms. Blake with him. That bitch had escaped.</p><p>"No, no, no," I muttered and slid to a stop by Derek. I brought a hand to his neck, felt a pulse, and sighed in relief. He was alive.</p><p>Scott stood just outside the elevator and looked up. "Mom," he said breathlessly before turned and opening the stairwell door.</p><p>I looked up to see the hatch on the elevator ceiling opened. I figured out quickly what he realized and ran after him up the stairwell. I heard Stiles calling our names, but I didn't stop, running up the stairs after the desperate werewolf. Melissa was about to be taken, too.</p><p>I left the stairwell on the roof right after Scott as he called, "Mom! Mom!" But neither of us saw her anywhere. The look on his face filled me with agony.</p><p>"They're gone." Deucalion walked out from behind one of the fenced-off enclosures on the roof. "Guardians, Scott." The alpha werewolf faced us and Scott's hand slipped into mine, keeping me behind him. "If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back."</p><p>Scott stared slack-jawed at him for a moment before his eyes drifted to me. I knew what he was thinking. He had mentioned it earlier during school.</p><p>
  <em>But what about joining him? What if it becomes the only option so no one gets hurt?</em>
</p><p>I nodded slowly. "It's alright, Scott," I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. I squeezed his hand to reassure him. "I trust you." Extracting my hand from his, I took a step back no matter how much it hurt. I didn't know why it hurt so much, but I trusted his judgment. He slowly started walking forward towards Deucalion, still in shock at his mother being missing.</p><p>"Scott," a voice called. I turned to see Stiles come up beside me. Scott paused. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."</p><p>"I don't know what else to do," Scott said.</p><p>"No, there's. . . Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always. . . We always have a Plan B."</p><p>Scott turned around, tears in his eyes. "Not this time."</p><p>Stiles looked at me and gestured to his best friend. "How are you just letting him give himself up?" He turned back to Scott. "Scott."</p><p>"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." He then turned back around, going to Deucalion.</p><p>"Scott!" Stiles tried again to no avail. Scott followed Deucalion, disappearing in the fog, and it hurt worse than a knife to the chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chikushō - Damn it, oh shit, oh hell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Alpha Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Call me the underdog gonna make you a believer yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't ever ever wanna look back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The future's blurry but the past is a trap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I might be staring at my last chance"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold-Blooded by Zayde Wølf</em>
</p><p>Stiles and I knelt on either side of Derek's unconscious body. Stiles shook him forcefully, calling out his name, then slapped him, but nothing happened. I shoved Stiles away before he slapped him again. He was just wasting time. Placing a hand on Derek's arm, I felt the familiar surge of power course through my veins as I sent a small burst of fire to my hand.</p><p>Derek sat up with a start. He looked around, his confusion turning into anger. "Where is she?" he asked.</p><p>"Jennifer?" Stiles said. "Gone, with Scott's mom."</p><p>"She took her?"</p><p>"No, Derek, Melissa was taken by another psychopath," I said sarcastically. "Yes, your ex-girlfriend took her." At least, I hoped Ms. Blake had become his ex. If not, Derek needed to sort out his priorities.</p><p>"If that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay?" Stiles added. "So, we gotta get you out. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles and I helped Derek off the floor.</p><p>"Whoa, what about Cora?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Hopefully, she's long gone with Isaac and Peter," I answered. "Now, let's go."</p><p>Stiles and I stayed at the hospital to talk to the cops while Derek left. Stiles handed me his flannel, and I buttoned it up to cover the bloodied mess that was my shirt after using the small clean part to clean the blood off my face.</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest as we sat down in the chairs in front of the nurse's station. My body involuntarily twitched a few times as I shivered due to the draftiness of the hospital.</p><p>Stiles noticed and frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm cold," I told him simply.</p><p>"What? That's impossible. You always feel like you're burning up." I shrugged in response, and he reached over, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and rubbing my upper arm. "You feel like you're at a normal human temp. Is it because of what happened earlier, do you think? You know, what Peter said about becoming one with your fox-spirit or whatever?"</p><p>"Maybe it is. I wouldn't exactly know what a normal human temperature is anyway. And it's not like I have my mom to tell me."</p><p>It grew quiet between us, neither of us wanting to talk about what had happened. Scott left, Melissa and Noah were missing, my mom was something, Ms. Blake had escaped, Cora was still sick, and Riichi and Boyd were still in comas. But wow, at least I had become one with my fox at long last, at least, I assumed. I hadn't felt my fox-spirit stirring or wanting to be in control since we had faced off against the twins. That was a crappy bright side to the shithole we had landed ourselves in.</p><p>When the police and FBI arrived, at first they really only talked to us to make sure we were okay while they checked out the rest of the building. Then Stiles tensed up, his arm still around me as he looked towards the door. I turned to see what he was looking at. A tall man in a suit with his FBI badge hanging around his neck was looking over at us then started walking over.</p><p>Stiles sighed and muttered, "Just perfect."</p><p>"What, do you know him?" I asked quietly, but I didn't get an answer as the agent stopped right in front of us.</p><p>The agent looked down at us, particularly at Stiles. "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess," he began. "What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without your usual level of sarcasm?"</p><p>"If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid," Stiles retorted.</p><p>Since Stiles didn't like him, I automatically didn't like him, too. "And it seems like you're already at that level, so sorry for your loss," I added.</p><p>The agent ignored me, continuing to stare at Stiles. "Where's your dad, and why has nobody been able to contact him?"</p><p>"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours," Stiles answered. That was actually the truth.</p><p>"Is he drinking again?"</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows at the agent's question. Insensitive, rude, and utterly douchey. No wonder Stiles didn't like him.</p><p>Stiles sighed. "What do you mean 'again?' He never had to stop."</p><p>"But he did have to slow down," the agent corrected. "Is he drinking like he used to?"</p><p>That's when Stiles lost all politeness and semblance of cooperation, extracting his arm from my shoulders and glaring at the FBI agent. "Alright, how about this, next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet. Start with F, end with U."</p><p>The agent smiled at Stiles's snark. "How about one of you tell me what the hell happened here?"</p><p>"We were stuck in the elevator the whole time," I answered so Stiles didn't have to. "That doesn't exactly breed much opportunity to get into trouble, Agent. . ." I trailed off to allow him the opportunity of giving me his name. I wanted to think of something clever.</p><p>"McCall."</p><p>My eyebrows sky-rocketed, and I leaned forward in my seat. "You're Scott's dad?" I pointed at him, completely confused as to how that was even possible. "Adorable, puppy dog Scott McCall is the son of Agent Douchebag?" I shook my head and leaned back. "And I thought I had parental issues."</p><p>Agent McCall gritted his teeth. "You're not the ones who put the name on the doors, are you?"</p><p>"What name?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Argent."</p><hr/><p>Stiles and I met up with Chris and Allison the moment we were able to leave the hospital, and we explained what had happened and how their name was on the elevator doors.</p><p>Chris unlocked their apartment door and we followed him inside. "The word is 'guardian,' Allison," Chris was saying. "More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately."</p><p>Stiles closed the door after us and we followed the Argents into Chris's office. I almost blushed at the thought of what happened last time I had been in their apartment, but I forced myself to push that thought aside.</p><p>"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles's father," Allison argued. "That's not a coincidence."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors," Stiles added, using hand motions as emphasis. "That kind of felt like a warning to me."</p><p>"And she's clearly had access to my parents but didn't deem them worthy enough of guardianship to kidnap," I continued, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "She probably wanted something more meaningful and symbolic."</p><p>"I think Morrell put up the name," Allison said. "She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us."</p><p>"Probably because what Ms. Blake and the Alpha Pack are doing is considered unnatural even in the supernatural world," I pointed out. "And Druids are supposed to be protectors of nature. And non-violent."</p><p>"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as that the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles sat down in the other chair, looking dejected and hopeless.</p><p>"Stiles, don't give up hope," Chris told him.</p><p>"He could already be dead," Stiles said.</p><p>Chris shook his head. "I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."</p><p>"And you're one of them," Allison said.</p><p>"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." Chris pulled out a map of the town and currents and laid it out on the desk. "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current. So Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?"</p><p>I suddenly had an epiphany, sitting up in the chair. "What if that's why she did something to my mom? My mom knows where they are. She's not enough of a guardian to be a sacrifice or maybe killing a kitsune wouldn't be the same as a human, but she has the ability to foil Jennifer's plans."</p><p>"That would make sense," Allison agreed. "She couldn't let someone know that without doing something about it. That's why Harris was taken and Danny was puking mistletoe. They both knew something." We both looked at Chris who was looking at Stiles.</p><p>"Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help," the veteran hunter said.</p><p>"You seriously wanna go after her?" Stiles asked, bouncing his leg. "And what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"</p><p>Chris pulled out a gun and readied the bullets. "I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." He set his gun down on the desk. <em>How is he so attractive?</em> "We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need all three of you."</p><p>I wasn't sure how much help I'd be considering I'm not the best with mysteries. Games, yes. Mysteries, no.</p><p>Stiles sighed and looked up. "Where do we start?"</p><p>Chris grinned and pulled out the blacklight to show the hidden markings on the map. Stiles and I stood up and leaned against the desk next to Allison. "The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different than where the bodies have been found," Chris explained, shining the light on the map. "I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current. So, there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."</p><p>"Wait a sec," Stiles said, letting his detective gears run. "She wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?"</p><p>"Only if she didn't succeed the first time."</p><p>"Deaton at the bank," I said.</p><p>"It was her only failure," Chris agreed. "That could mean something."</p><p>"That's just one place so far," Stiles said. "We're gonna need a lot more help."</p><p>Allison looked at Stiles and I. "What about Lydia?"</p><p>"Lydia?" Chris repeated. "What can she do?"</p><p>"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent," Stiles explained. "She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them."</p><p>"Well, what is she? Psychic?"</p><p>"She's something."</p><p>Allison looked at me again. "What about your brother? He's a kitsune right?"</p><p>I shook my head. "He's still in a coma, like Boyd. Until they come out of it, they're not going to be of any help." She opened her mouth to ask something else, but I cut her off before she could. "And no, my dad isn't supernatural. He's human and not very handy in a fight. And Derek and Peter won't be leaving Cora's side anytime soon unless they find a way to heal her. We're on our own."</p><p>"Personally? I still like those odds," Chris said with a grin. "Allison, let's do some unpacking."</p><p>I watched with a bizarre fascination as Allison and Chris began unloading various weaponry, setting guns on the desk and pulling out knives. Meanwhile, the sun was coming up and none of us had gotten any sleep.</p><p>Chris picked up a rather large gun, and Stiles said, "Whoa," and took a step back. I looked over to Allison to see her twirl some knives. Stiles eyed the gun that Chris set down. "I thought you guys retired."</p><p>"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no," Chris corrected. "Now, make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."</p><p>Stiles pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely."</p><p>"And mine's dead, so. . ." I chimed in. "But I'll try to charge it at school."</p><p>"All of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right," Chris said, hands on his waist.</p><p>The floor in the hall creaked, and we all turned to see Isaac standing in the doorway. "I can't shoot a gun, use a crossbow, or shoot fire from my hands, but, well, I'm getting pretty good with these." He held up his left hand, flicking out his claws.</p><p>Chris nodded. "Alright." He looked at me. "You should probably shower before going anywhere. Get that blood off."</p><p>Allison held out her arm as I nodded, and she led me to the bathroom. "I'll get some clothes you can borrow," she said. "Towels are in the closet."</p><p>"Thanks, Allie."</p><hr/><p>I hadn't realized just how much I needed a warm, relaxing shower until I stepped under the water and washed away all the blood. But the moment I left it, I felt cold, colder than I ever remembered feeling. Allison let me borrow a pair of leggings, a black top, and a sweatshirt, knowing I'd prefer it over her dresses and skirts and floral blouses. The warmth of the sweatshirt was nice. It was strange to actually feel it.</p><p>Before the incident at the hospital, the temperature never really affected me. I could wear as many or as few clothes as I wanted and still feel the exact same. I kind of missed it, but there was something about curling up in the warm sweatshirt that I liked.</p><p>With Stiles, we drove to Lydia's house and explained what happened. I was briefly surprised she hadn't covered up the nasty bruise around her neck from the garote Ms. Blake had used to strangle her until I remembered Lydia had a new sense of confidence since she and Jackson had broken up.</p><p>The three of us sat in Lydia's living room. "I don't believe it," Lydia said. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be."</p><p>"He is," I said. "He didn't think he had a better option. The look on his face was. . . It was heartwrenching. It reminded me of the night at the motel."</p><p>Lydia nodded, understanding completely. "Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death. But I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of-" She cut herself off, remembering something.</p><p>"Because of what?" Stiles pressed. "Hey, Lydia, what?"</p><p>"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"</p><p>"Then why did she?" I asked. "She had to have a reason."</p><p>Lydia nodded, a look of determination coming on. "That's what we need to find out."</p><hr/><p>Once at school, I got separated from Stiles and Lydia when charging my phone. Thankfully, I had learned in middle school to never leave the house without my phone charger, but having to sit in the library during my open hour to charge it, thus being separated from Stiles and Lydia who were searching for the twins, didn't exactly set me up for a better day.</p><p>I sat there silently grumbling and attempting to do homework as my phone inched from twenty-one percent to twenty-two percent when my phone vibrated. I had already swiped aside the missed call from my dad that I decided to deal with later because school wasn't the place I wanted to be to figure what happened to my mom, along with the missed texts from Isaac, Stiles, and Derek from last night, so I picked up my phone to see what the new one was.</p><p>Moon Moon: <em>Argent gave himself up. Jennifer took him</em>.</p><p>I scowled. <em>He what? </em>I immediately packed up my things and went in search of Stiles and Lydia. It took a few good minutes to find them rushing through the halls. I caught up with them. "You got the text, too?" I asked, noticing how they both looked frantic.</p><p>"Yeah," Stiles answered. "Now we're going to Morrell's office."</p><p>The three of us got there and Stiles opened the door without knocking, but Morrell wasn't there. Instead, Danielle, another junior, sat in the empty office. I had seen her around the school and had a few classes with her, but that was the extent of our acquaintanceship.</p><p>"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked her.</p><p>"No, I thought this was gym class," Danielle replied.</p><p>"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny," Lydia said. "Do you know where she is?"</p><p>Danielle gestured to the desk. "If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn."</p><p>"We're not here for a session."</p><p>"Well, I am," Danielle said. "And I've got some serious issues to work on."</p><p>"Hey, wait, wait," Stiles cut in. "You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend."</p><p>"I <em>was </em>Heather's best friend," Danielle corrected. "We've been working on that issue three times a week."</p><p>"Hold on," Lydia said. "Did you say Ms. Morrell was twenty minutes late?"</p><p>"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."</p><p>Lydia turned to Stiles and me. "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."</p><p>"Then she's not late, she's missing," Stiles said.</p><p>"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" I asked.</p><p>Stiles looked at her desk. "Then I wanna know what she knows." He walked over to Morrell's desk, pushing aside the chair and kneeling behind it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Danielle asked.</p><p>"Trying to find her," Stiles answered, opening the desk drawer and sorting through the folders.</p><p>"Those files are private," Danielle said.</p><p>"Yeah, she's kind of right," Lydia agreed.</p><p>Stiles held out a file. "That one's yours."</p><p>"Let me see that." Lydia snatched her file away and opened it.</p><p>He then pulled out another file. "And Sara's."</p><p>I made a small happy noise and grabbed my file with a grin. I wanted to see what the unreadable woman had to say about me from the single session we had last semester. I opened mine as Lydia sorted through hers. My eyes drifted away to Lydia's and I spotted a drawing of a tree. It looked exactly like the one I had seen her draw in class and the one she started drawing when we were trying to use her to find Deaton.</p><p>Lowering my file, I said, "Hey, Lyd, that's your drawing."</p><p>She glanced down at it, uninterested. "Yeah, I know. It's a tree."</p><p>"Yeah, it's good, too," Danielle praised, looking at it.</p><p>Stiles saw where I was going with it. "No, Lydia, that's the same one."</p><p>"Same as what?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"It's the same one you're always drawing in class," I said. "Like always. It's the same exact tree."</p><p>Stiles moved behind Lydia and pulled her notebook out of her bag, opened it, and set it on the desk in front of us next to Morrell's copy of the drawing. "There, see?" Stiles pointed at the trees. Stiles began turning the pages, revealing multiple copies of the same tree.</p><p>"Okay, you can have my session," Danielle blurted, grabbing her bag. "You've got bigger issues." She then left the room, leaving us alone with an ass-load of tree drawings.</p><p>"Wait, tree," I mumbled. I grabbed the notebook, shooing Stiles's hand away. I then turned the drawing upside down. The drawing matched roots a lot better than a treetop. "What if it's not a tree, but its roots?"</p><p>"The Nemeton," Stiles said. "That's where they are." We then left the room, leaving the files there. "That's where she's keeping them. It has to be."</p><p>"Stilinski! Todd!" a voice called out from down the hall. Near the front door were Agent Douchebag and two deputies.</p><p>"Ugh," Stiles groaned. He turned to Lydia. "Alright, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, alright? They'll know." Lydia didn't look too happy, but she left anyway. Stiles and I turned around to see Agent Douchebag right behind us.</p><p>"Can we help you?" I asked.</p><p>"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" Agent McCall asked Stiles.</p><p>Stiles shook his head. "No. What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means he's officially missing." He finally looked at me. "And so's your mom. Apparently, she didn't show up to any of her client meetings yesterday or today. So, let's go find a place to talk."</p><p>Stiles and I followed Agent Douchebag to an empty classroom. Scott's dad sat on the teacher's desk while Stiles sat on the students' desk in front of him and I leaned against the one next to it.</p><p>"Stiles, Sara, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your parents?" McCall asked. He wasn't wrong, but there was no way we were going to tell him an evil Druid kidnapped or transfigured our parents. He'd think we're insane and send us to Eichen House. Then there would be no one to actually fix all this.</p><p>"If we did, why would we not tell you?" Stiles countered.</p><p>"If it meant helping your parents, why wouldn't you?"</p><p>Stiles nodded. "So, you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" I blinked a few times, trying to understand what he said.</p><p>Agent Douchebag didn't quite understand either. "First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."</p><p>"Are you doing this on purpose?"</p><p>I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I swear, if I ever have children, I hope they're not like you," I said.</p><p>"As long as it's Scott you have children with," Stiles muttered.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"What?" he replied.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow, and he eyed me back, almost like he was daring me to say something, but I decided against it, turning back to Agent Douchebag who still looked confused. "We don't know anything," I told Agent McCall. "Can we just go?"</p><p>"Where are your other friends?" McCall asked.</p><p>"You mean Scott?" Stiles said.</p><p>Agent McCall opened a small notepad and began reading from it. "I mean Scott, I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden, Vernon Boyd, who has gone missing yet again." He put away the notepad. "I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school."</p><p>"We don't have a clique," Stiles said, venom dripping from his words. <em>Nah, it's more of a pack, and Ethan and Aiden are definitely not in it.</em></p><p>"Stiles, Sara, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on, but it's serious. And. . . Hey." He spotted Stiles staring off, not particularly paying attention. "Your parents are missing." Neither of us responded, simply looking away. Agent McCall stood. "Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"</p><p>I was about to say Stiles was staying with me, but another voice cut in before I could. "He's with me." We turned to see Dr. Deaton standing in the doorway of the classroom.</p><p>"Fantastic," I said and waved. "Hey, Doc!"</p><p>Deaton nodded curtly. "Sara, Stiles, come on."</p><p>Stiles and I picked up our bags and quickly left Agent McCall behind, following Deaton.</p><hr/><p>"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two, or where they all intersect," Stiles explained. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."</p><p>We stood in the exam room at the animal clinic with Lydia, Isaac, Allison, and Deaton. Lydia had told us Peter and Derek didn't know where the Nemeton was located because Talia had taken away the memory from them so they wouldn't go back to it. She said my mom knew, but I told her something had happened to my mom, and with everything going on, I still hadn't called my dad or gone home.</p><p>"And my mom obviously isn't here to tell us where that is," I said not-so-helpfully. "She never told me where it was either, probably so I wouldn't get curious."</p><p>"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked.</p><p>We all turned to Deaton, expecting the Druid to know where the Druid meeting place would be. "There might be a way," Deaton said. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."</p><p>"Just how dangerous is it?" I asked, standing up straight and folding my arms over my chest. "Like ballpark, scale of one to ten?"</p><p>Deaton met my eye with a grave look on his face. "Eleven."</p><p>"Well, that sounds horrifying," Stiles said. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Remember at the beginning of the semester, the ice bath we put Isaac in to unlock his subconscious mind?" We nodded to answer the vet. "It's sort of the same process, except instead of hypnosis, you'll need to go a step further and basically be dead." Before we could all ask a question, Deaton continued. "Essentially, Stiles, Scott, and Allison will need to be surrogate sacrifices for their parents."</p><p>"But it's not permanent, right?" I clarified, waving my hand. "Like it's just long enough to find their parents then they'll be kicking and breathing again, right?"</p><p>"Theoretically."</p><p>"The-" I cut myself off, shaking my head. "Never mind. I'm not going to ask. If this is the only option, I'd say let's do it, but I'm not the one dying." I clapped my hands and huffed, glancing between Stiles and Allison. "What do you guys say? It's your choice."</p><p>Slowly, they both nodded. Allison looked up from the table. "What do we need to do?"</p><p>Deaton instructed us to get ice from various gas stations, but before we could leave, he grabbed me by the arm, keeping me back in the exam room.</p><p>"What's up, Doc?" I asked uncomfortably as he eyed me skeptically.</p><p>"Something seems different with you," he answered vaguely. His grip loosened on my arm but didn't let it go completely. Deaton looked down at his hand on my arm. "You're colder than you used to be. Your spirit, is it. . ."</p><p>"Hidden? I think so."</p><p>Deaton nodded, a budding sense of pride filling his expression. "You released your grip on it. Good. Did you have a weapon on you when you hid it?"</p><p>"Just a <em>kunai</em>, why?"</p><p>"I think you'll find it's not the same as it was."</p><p>I walked to my car to find Isaac waiting for me. Allison and Lydia were already pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Isaac asked as I neared. "What did Deaton want?"</p><p>I unlocked the doors of my car. "He recognized something had changed," I answered. Opening the door, I climbed into my car. Isaac sat down in the passenger seat.</p><p>Isaac looked at me oddly as I started the vehicle. "What changed?"</p><p>Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out the <em>kunai </em>I had at the hospital. The moment I gripped the black knife, I dropped it in shock.</p><p>"Sara?" His voice was small and filled with concern at my reaction.</p><p>Gingerly, I picked up the weapon. It definitely had changed. With one hand I held the <em>kunai </em>and with the other, I grabbed the <em>kunai</em>-necklace. Breaking out into a grin, I huffed, shook my head, and turned to Isaac. "It's another tail. At the-at the hospital, I listened to Peter's advice to release my control and fear over my spirit, and now. . ." I looked down at the <em>kunai</em>. "I have another tail."</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Isaac said as I drove to the nearest gas station.</p><p>It had taken a little too long for me to get over having earned another tail, but once I did, Isaac and I left the clinic to go purchase bags of ice.</p><p>"What can't you believe?" I asked, glancing over at him. "We've done plenty of dangerous things before. And remember, it's not even us doing it. It's Scott, Stiles, and Allison." I watched my best friend chew on his bottom lip, and I remembered what I had noticed at the hospital. "That's just it, isn't it?" He turned to me, confused. I smirked and fully focused on the road. "You like Allison."</p><p>"What, no," he answered quickly, his voice rising. "I-I don't. No, I don't like Allison."</p><p>I nodded, still smirking. "Uh, huh."</p><p>Isaac cleared his throat. "How'd you know?"</p><p>"You only cared about her opinion when you said Ms. Blake is hot. And you kinda keep following her around."</p><p>He winced, probably not having realized that himself. "I'm sorry."</p><p>My eyebrows pinched together. "Why are you sorry?" I asked. "You have no reason to be."</p><p>"We literally, like, just broke up."</p><p>"And how long had our feelings not been truly romantic?" He didn't reply. "That's what I thought. It was romantic for all of like five minutes. All the feelings were before we got together. I thought we went over this. We stayed together despite the disappearance of romantic feelings because we were comfortable, that's it. I'm not going to be jealous or offended at you liking someone else now. Instead, I'm going to do my duty as your best friend and tease you about it. But we should probably stop the forehead kisses and practically cuddling if you ever want anyone to not believe we're still dating."</p><p>"You've got a point," he said. "It's just so natural, you know? We've been at it for like six years."</p><p>I snorted and nodded. "Tell me about it."</p><hr/><p>After buying as many bags of ice as we could, we all met back at the animal clinic. Before returning, Allison, Stiles, and Scott had grabbed something personal that belonged to their parents in order to connect them through whatever mystical realm or thought they were going into. Magic was weird.</p><p>Isaac, Deaton, Lydia, and I poured bags of ice along with herbs into three giant tubs like Isaac had been in about a month and a half prior. As we were finishing up, Stiles and Scott arrived.</p><p>With all three surrogate sacrifices present, Deaton asked, "Alright, what did you bring?"</p><p>"Um, I got my dad's badge," Stiles said first, holding the metal in his hand. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great."</p><p>"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton assured.</p><p>Isaac looked down at what Allison had in her hand. "Is that an actual silver bullet?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Allison answered. "My dad made it as kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code."</p><p>Deaton then looked at the last to reveal their item. "Scott?"</p><p>Scott opened his hand, showing a brown leather and gold watch. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital," he explained. "She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked." That made sense considering his dad seemed like a total douchebag. <em>Wait, does Scott know his dad is in town?</em></p><p>"Okay. The three of you will get in. The others will each hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead," Deaton explained. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."</p><p>I frowned and glanced at the three. I didn't think I had a particularly emotional connection with any of them, but if Lydia went with Allison, it'd make sense for Isaac to go with Scott and me to go with Stiles. I guess we had a bond through our shared sarcasm and wit? I hoped that was enough.</p><p>Lydia moved to go with Allison, but Deaton's voice stopped her. "Lydia, you go with Stiles." We all grew confused, glancing between each other. That threw a wrench in the plans.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under."</p><p>"And as awesome as Allie is, we don't exactly share a bond," I added.</p><p>Deaton didn't falter, and Allison's eyes drifted up to Isaac's. We all realized what he was implying.</p><p>"I knew I wasn't the only one thinking it!" I exclaimed, pointing at Isaac and Allison with an 'I told you so' grin. My excited nod then slowed to a stop. "Wait, that means. . ." I trailed off as I turned to Scott. His eyes widened, and he quickly looked away. I opened my mouth then closed it, not sure what to say. I guess that explained the closet.</p><p>Isaac's face grew red as he fought off a smile, so I glared at him. The asshole wanted to laugh. I wanted to stab him.</p><p>It was silent in the room as everyone became extremely awkward, except Deaton it seemed since he just outed secrets across the board. The three surrogate sacrifices took their spots at each of the tubs with Stiles in the center one and Allison and Scott on either side of him. They each took off their shoes, socks, and jackets, setting them aside as they mentally prepared themselves for what was about to happen.</p><p>I stood behind Scott as they all climbed into the freezing cold tubs, each of them shivering. They sunk into the water.</p><p>Stiles looked at Scott. "By the way, uh, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something," Stiles said. "Your dad's in town."</p><p>Scott didn't say anything. It seemed like he couldn't say anything. He faced forward again. I couldn't tell if he was shivering because of the cold or because of the news since he looked shaken.</p><p>Deaton motioned for Isaac, Lydia, and I to get ready. We took a few steps forward, and I rolled up the sleeves to the hoodie I was wearing. I put my hands on Scott's shoulders, and together, all three of us pushed them under, holding them down.</p><p>Before Scott became unconscious, I saw his eyes open and flash the bright yellow I had come to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lunar Ellipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"When loneliness came and you were away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh they told me nothing new,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I love to read the words you used</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are the things, the things we lost"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille</em>
</p><p>The few seconds after Scott, Stiles, and Allison went under were the hardest, especially when they hadn't woken up after thirty seconds. Isaac, Lydia, and I all turned to look at Deaton.</p><p>"I thought you said they should only be out a few seconds," Lydia said, worry seeping into her voice.</p><p>Deaton looked solemn and concerned. "If it went precisely as planned, it should have. But as I said, this ritual is dangerous, and it's not exactly predictable."</p><p>I huffed, throwing my head back to look at the ceiling then back at Deaton. "So, now what? We just sit here and wait?" I asked.</p><p>Deaton nodded. "That's all we can do. We can't pull them out or they'll die."</p><p>"But if we let them stay under, they might die anyway?" Isaac said. "Wonderful."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Deaton agreed. "I suggest you all go home and get some rest. I don't know how long this will take."</p><p>"I'm not leaving," I said, crossing my arms. I couldn't just leave them. They were my friends. I needed to be there in case something went wrong.</p><p>"Neither am I," Lydia added. "We're staying right here."</p><p>Deaton didn't look surprised. "Very well. At least get some rest, though. Two of you are looking a little worse for wear." He then left the room, leaving us three with our unconscious friends.</p><p>Isaac, Lydia, and I glanced at each other and immediately knew who he was talking about. Isaac and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in almost two days, running on adrenaline and worry. Realizing that, it hit me like a ton of bricks.</p><p>"I'll wake you guys up if anything happens," Lydia reassured.</p><p>"Thanks, Lyd," I said as I sat down against a wall with Isaac next to me. A few seconds after my head hit his shoulder, I was out like a light.</p>
<hr/><p>I was shaken awake and quickly sat up, eyes wide. It felt like I had only been out a minute. Lydia gave me a sheepish smile. "I know, I know, sorry," she said. "You've only been asleep an hour but you're gonna want to see this."</p><p>My eyelids were heavy as I still felt exhausted, but Lydia helped me up. Isaac rubbed his eyes, groaning. "What burned down?" he asked.</p><p>Lydia's shocked expression didn't change. "You'll see."</p><p>I helped Isaac up off the floor then rolled my shoulders to stretch them. My whole body was tense and sore. Lydia led us out of the exam room to the waiting area. My eyes bugged out of my head. There stood Boyd and Riichi, both fully awake and walking, and in Riichi's arms laid a red fox.</p><p>Riichi held up the animal. "Here's Mom," he said nonchalantly.</p><p>"She's a fox?" I exclaimed, hurrying to my brother's side and taking the animal into my arms.</p><p>"So, that's what our English teacher did. Can she maybe guide us to the Nemeton?" Isaac suggested.</p><p>Riichi shook his head. "No, she's a fox. Like an actual fox, not her in her fox form. She doesn't seem to recognize Dad or me, so I doubt she can lead us where you need to go. What's a Nemeton? What'd we miss?"</p><p>I held up a hand for him to hold that thought and turned to Deaton. "Can you help?"</p><p>Deaton folded his arms over his chest, staring intently at the fox in my arms. "It's complicated magic. Jennifer is far more powerful than me because of the sacrifices, so I don't think I can do anything. We'll have to wait for the spell to wear off on its own or for Jennifer to change her back or die."</p><p>"Wait, when did you two wake up?" Isaac asked, turning back to Boyd and Riichi.</p><p>"About an hour ago," Boyd answered. "Derek and Peter are looking after Cora, so I called Riichi. Thought maybe he could heal her like he did me. I had no idea he had been in a coma, too. But also, Derek and Peter figured out a way to heal her anyway."</p><p>"And Dad told me he hadn't been able to get a hold of you," Riichi added, "so we decided to come here. Turns out, it was a good idea. What have we missed?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, just sacrificing Scott, Allison, and Stiles to find their missing parents," Isaac filled in. "And our English teacher is an evil Druid. Normal day really."</p><p>"You woke up an hour ago?" Deaton asked. Boyd and Riichi nodded. "That'd be about the time they went under."</p><p>The fox stirred in my arms, so I scratched behind her ears to calm her down, still looking at Deaton. "Is that significant?"</p><p>"Perhaps the sacrificial magic was more powerful than I thought. It could explain why they're still under."</p><p>Lydia didn't look particularly happy. "Does that mean they'll be staying under even longer?"</p><p>Deaton nodded slowly. "It's likely. I can't say for how long. But we have to let it run its course. If we try to wake them up too early, they'll die. That I am certain of." He took a few steps towards me, holding out his hands. I handed him the fox. "I'll look after Tamae. You two go back to sleep. You'll need your strength."</p>
<hr/><p>Ten hours later, Isaac and I woke up, but Scott, Stiles, and Allison were still unconscious, leaving the rest of us unsure of what to do besides sit around, chat, and play games. I had also finally called my dad to let him know what was going on, and he caught me up on what he told the police about Mom. Apparently, he had told them she had left for work just like every morning, but when her assistant had called the house to figure out her whereabouts, he learned she was missing and thus called the police. Truthfully, he had woken up next to a fox and knew it was Mom because the fox had the same markings as Mom in her fox form.</p><p>Poor Dad was just a human and didn't know how to deal with his son in a coma, his wife as a fox, and his daughter being unreachable. I felt bad for not getting ahold of him sooner with someone else's phone or something, but considering how many years I had gone not talking to my parents for days, it was habit at that point.</p><p>So, for five hours after sleeping on a hard floor, Isaac, Lydia, Deaton, Riichi, Boyd, and I played various card games to pass the time. Occasionally, Deaton would leave us to do actual work like taking care of animals or paperwork, but otherwise, we all sat on the floor playing games like Black Jack, Bullshit, or Poker with skittles. And, as expected, Riichi and I tended to wipe the floor with the rest of them, except in Bullshit because Isaac and Boyd could hear everyone's heartbeats. Damn werewolf hearing.</p><p>Isaac had also gone out to get food for everyone at some point, and everyone ate theirs quickly, not in the mood to savor the delicious curly fries and burgers. And Deaton had long put my fox-mom in a locked closet. He didn't want to put her in a cage for fear that she would change back before any of us were able to let her out of it.</p><p>Finally, we heard loud gasps and splashing water. The group of us jumped up and hurried to the backroom to see Scott, Stiles, and Allison awake and shivering. When Scott saw us all rush in, he started talking.</p><p>"I saw it," Scott said. "I know where it is."</p><p>"Yeah, we passed it," Stiles added, climbing out of his tub. "There was this stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore, it was cut down, but it's still big, though. Very big."</p><p>Scott looked at his best friend. "It was the night we were looking for the body."</p><p>"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."</p><p>"I was there, too," Allison chimed in, hugging her arms, "in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone."</p><p>"It was me," Scott said to Allison. "You almost hit me." The three turned to us piling in from the doorway. "We can find it."</p><p>While that was good news, none of us knew how to broach the topic of how long they'd been out.</p><p>"What?" Allison asked, eyes flicking to each of us individually.</p><p><em>You've been mostly dead all day</em>, echoed in my mind. <em>We had Miracle Max make a pill to bring you back</em>. But that didn't seem appropriate to say out loud. "You guys were out a long time," I decided on. It sounded nicer and less jarring. I had been counting the hours from the moment I had woken up.</p><p>"How long is 'a long time?'" Stiles questioned.</p><p>"Sixteen hours," Deaton answered.</p><p>"We were in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott repeated, eyes wide.</p><p>"And the full moon rises in less than four."</p><p>We started handing out the towels to the freezing teenagers. Allison wrapped her towel around her body and sat against her tub with Isaac sitting next to her, providing body warmth like I had done for him when he had gone through a similar experience.</p><p>Scott sat on the edge of his tub, too, after using his towel to dry off as best he could. "I need to get back to Deucalion soon."</p><p>"No, dude," Stiles said, moving to lean against his tub. "You are not going back with them."</p><p>"I made a deal with Deucalion."</p><p>Stiles looked around at the rest of us. "Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?"</p><p>"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asked from his spot.</p><p>"Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help," Scott explained.</p><p>Allison turned to Deaton. "He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong."</p><p>"I'm not so sure he is," Deaton said. Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, and Stiles looked at the veterinarian in shock while Riichi and I simply glanced at each other while we leaned against the wall. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider your enemies."</p><p>Allison looked at me, pleading with her eyes. "Sara?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Sorry, Allie, but I'm with Scott and Deaton on this one. If I had thought it was a bad idea before, I would've tried to stop him from leaving with Deucalion in the first place. I'm going with Scott's judgment call." Scott stood from his tub to stretch out his legs, giving me a grateful smile.</p><p>"So we're gonna trust him," Isaac interjected, "the guy who calls himself 'Death, Destroyer of Worlds?' We're gonna trust that guy?"</p><p>"I wouldn't trust him, no," Deaton corrected. "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."</p><p>I remembered something my mom had told Scott and I. "Deucalion isn't always blind," I repeated, looking at Scott.</p><p>Scott nodded, recalling the memory as well. "I might be able to use that."</p><p>"Would either of you care to explain what that means?" Riichi asked, glancing between Scott and me.</p><p>Neither of us had the opportunity to do so when we heard the front door of the clinic open. Deaton went out first to see who it was.</p><p>"I'm looking for Lydia."</p><p>I frowned, recognizing the voice as either Ethan or Aiden. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and I moved from our spots to go see what the werewolf twin wanted. Upon seeing the tank top-clad alpha, I could tell he was Ethan due to a serious lack of attitude and cockiness.</p><p>"What do you want?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"I need your help," Ethan replied.</p><p>"With what?" Stiles asked skeptically, leaning in the doorway.</p><p>"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek."</p><p>A beat passed as we processed that information. While a little shocked that Ethan wanted us to help him, it wasn't hard to determine that Ethan was the nicer, kinder twin and that he wasn't up for unnecessary death. Danny had a good fella, though to be fair, his ex-boyfriend was kind of a dick, so it wasn't hard to be better.</p><p>Then Lydia nodded. "Okay."</p><p>"Do you want help or. . ." I trailed off, looking at the redhead.</p><p>"I'll be alright, but thank you," Lydia said, patting my arm. "Focus on helping Chris, Melissa, and the sheriff. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Alright," Scott said, nodding his head slowly as a plan formulated in his head. "Lydia and Ethan will go talk to Derek. Take Riichi, he might be able to help since they trust him. Stiles, you and Boyd go to your house and find something we can use to pick up your dad's sent. Allison, Isaac, Sara, and I will go back to Allison's apartment to see if we can find the location on Chris's maps and get something to smell. And maybe a weapon, too."</p><p>He reiterated his split-up plan to the others and we all separated after the surrogate sacrifices put on some warmer clothes. I hopped into the back of Allison's car to her apartment. Isaac rode in the passenger seat, and Scott drove on his bike.</p><p>"Just grab anything," Scott told Stiles over the phone as we walked out of the elevator on Allison's floor. "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers, and by the sound of it, Boyd doesn't seem happy either." I snorted, trying not to laugh. "Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks."</p><p>"What about me?" Isaac asked.</p><p>Allison unlocked the apartment door. "See what you can find in my dad's closet," she told him. We followed her into the apartment. "Anything with a strong scent." She paused when she opened the office door, and I came up behind her only to freeze at the sight of Agent McCall and two deputies. My jaw clenched and twitched, my hands curling into fists. This man needs to stop being a nuisance everywhere.</p><p>"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady," Agent Douchebag said, gesturing to the weaponry decorating the desk in front of him. Scott moved to my side at the sound of his father's voice. McCall stood from Chris's desk chair. "Scott."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Following one of the only leads I have," Agent Douchebag answered. "Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat? We can talk. You too, Isaac."</p><p>My eyes narrowed at the agent and so did Scott's, and Isaac, who had been out of sight the entire time, moved into the doorway behind Scott and me. "How do you know my name?" he asked.</p><p>"Your name is one of the few things I know." McCall glanced at one of the deputies and the arsenal on the desk. "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."</p><p>"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago," Scott said, moving past Allison and me into the office. I smirked at Scott's snark. It never ceased to amaze me when it showed in the typically earnest, down-to-earth, teenaged werewolf.</p><p>"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping."</p><p>The four of us begrudgingly entered the room. Allison and Scott sat down in the chairs, and Isaac and I leaned on the small table in between them. I noticed Scott's jaw and eyes tense and set a placating hand on his shoulder. He quickly reached up and grabbed it, holding it in his own. I was glad we had gotten close over the summer, close enough to the point where it was easy to help calm each other. Maybe that's what Deaton had meant about an emotional connection and not Scott maybe, possibly, perhaps having a crush on me. Regardless, it wasn't the time to think about that.</p><p>Agent McCall glanced at each of us. I noticed him eye Scott's hand around mine for a brief moment. "I'm not gonna lie," he said, "I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father, and your mothers." He gestured to Allison then Scott and I.</p><p><em>Excuse you, I know exactly where my mother is</em>.</p><p>Isaac pulled out a small container of Ice Breakers, popped open the tab, and pulled out a mint for himself before raising his hand and saying, "Mine are both dead." He set the mint in his mouth, looking at the agent with no emotion. I kicked his foot with my own. I was all for giving the man attitude, but dead parents hardly seemed like a decent thing to joke about at the time.</p><p>Agent McCall's gaze hardened a little. "Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Oh, so he's a <em>douche </em>douche, alright. "The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."</p><p>Scott's hand suddenly squeezed mine twice, silently getting my attention. He didn't look at me, staring directly at a specific spot on the desk. I followed his line of sight, seeing a few flash arrowheads sitting in plain sight. <em>Deucalion isn't always blind</em>.</p><p>"So, any of you want to say anything?" Agent McCall asked, not noticing mine and Scott's shift in attention. "Such as where you've all been?"</p><p>"We were all at Sara's house," Allison quickly lied. "Nothing nefarious about that."</p><p>"With everything going on, my dad didn't want anyone to be alone," I added, continuing with Allison's lie and praising her for her quick thinking. "I mean since I am the only one with two parents in my life." I gave Agent McCall a pointed look, arching a single eyebrow.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I spotted the corner of Scott's mouth twitch up. "You can't keep us here," he said.</p><p>"Not without some kind of warrant," Allison said.</p><p>Agent Douchebag leaned forward on the back of the desk chair. "I've got a desk full of probable cause."</p><p>Allison made a face and stood up. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally-licensed firearms dealer." <em>Hm, I've never heard their civilian cover. Sounds badass</em>. "That means he has to own a few weapons." She pointed at one of the weapons. "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow. Or this carbon steel Marine combat knife. Fifty AE Desert Eagle." She paused, picking up a silver canister. "Smoke grenade with a pull-ring igniter." She pulled the ring and tossed it towards Agent McCall and the deputies. "Go!"</p><p>Scott grabbed the flash arrowheads as we all ran out the door. Agent McCall called after Scott, but his cries fell on deaf ears as we got the hell out of there.</p><p>Scott jumped on his bike while us other three climbed into Allison's car. We sped off towards the preserve, our hearts pumping wildly.</p><p>I breathed out a large sigh. "Damn, Allie, that was badass," I said, leaning foward between the front seats.</p><p>She chuckled, shaking her head as she drove through the streets. "This is weird to admit, but that was fun."</p><p>"That isn't weird at all," I quickly assured. "He deserved it. Honestly, you should've seen Agent Douchebag at the hospital talking to me and Stiles. Oh, my god, I don't know how Scott is related to him. He had the audacity to imply that Sheriff Stilinski had been drinking heavily and that's why no one could find him."</p><p>Allison gasped, glancing at me. "He did not."</p><p>"He totally did. Thankfully, Stiles being Stiles had a rude, sarcastic response. It was beautiful and well-deserved, so I don't feel bad about him getting a face full of smoke. I do feel bad for Scott having to deal with that as a father though."</p><p>The rest of the ride was silent as Isaac and I tried to get ahold of Stiles and Boyd, but we weren't getting a response from either of them.</p><p>Once Allison pulled up outside of Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott parked his bike next to us. "You okay?" Allison asked as we climbed out of the car.</p><p>"I didn't know what to say to him," Scott said, getting off his bike and taking off his helmet. "I couldn't come up with anything. But what you did, that was awesome."</p><p>"I hate to kill the happy mood," I cut in, wiggling my phone, "but I haven't gotten anything from Stiles or Boyd. And they're not picking up their phones."</p><p>"Alright, well, we can't wait for them," Isaac said. "Come on."</p><p>We then entered the preserve on foot. The four of us got to the cliff overlooking the town. Storm clouds crackled overhead.</p><p>"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" We turned to see Deucalion walking up to us, oddly without his glasses or Kali and Aiden, but then again, those two were going after Derek.</p><p>"We got a little delayed," Scott vaguely explained. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"Occupying themselves with other pursuits," Deucalion answered. They really wanted to kill Derek, damn.</p><p>"So it's just you and me against her?"</p><p>"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."</p><p>Scott took a breath in and turned to me. "Get Stiles and Boyd and then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."</p><p>"How are you gonna do that?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer.</p><p>"I have a plan. Trust me."</p><p>His look of determination was infallible, so I nodded slowly. "I do. Good luck." Scott then left with Deucalion. I looked at Isaac and Allison. "Let's go. Allison, lead the way." Isaac and I followed her through the woods, still trying to get a hold of Stiles and Boyd, but we weren't having much luck, and we didn't see them on our way to the Nemeton as the winds were picking up around us.</p><p>"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asked over the loud wind.</p><p>"I know we're near it," she answered. "Do you think you can pick up a scent?"</p><p>"I'm trying, but I can't. . ." He slowed to a stop, and Allison and I turned to him. "I hear something."</p><p>"Is it Stiles or Boyd?" I asked.</p><p>"No, no, it's, uh, an emitter." Isaac looked at Allison. "It's one of your dad's."</p><p>"Are you sure?" she questioned. It would be terrible if it didn't belong to Chris. It would mean there were other hunters out in the terrible storm on the night of a lunar eclipse.</p><p>"It has to be," Isaac said. "Come on." He took off running, and Allison and I followed.</p><p>Entering a clearing, we spotted a large tree stump. It looked like something directly out of a movie. The three of us moved closer. "There's the Nemeton," I said, "so where's the door to the cellar?" The three of us looked around the area.</p><p>"There!" Isaac pointed across the clearing, seeing two wooden doors in the ground.</p><p>Going around the stump, Isaac and I opened the doors and Allison went down first. I followed her down the stairs, Isaac coming after me. The wind stung my eyes, but I blinked hard as we entered the root cellar, seeing the three parents tied to posts. I went to Melissa and untied her, Isaac taking care of Noah and Allison helping her dad.</p><p>"Sara, thank god," I heard Melissa say when I knelt in front of her.</p><p>"Where's Stiles?" Noah asked. "Where's my son?"</p><p>"And Scott?" Melissa added.</p><p>"They're coming, alright?" Isaac said, hurrying with Noah's bonds. "They're on their way to help."</p><p>I was making no progress with untying Melissa, so I ripped through the rope with a small flame instead. The ceiling then began caving in, dirt pouring into the cellar. <em>Fuck no</em>. I tore the rest of the rope off of Melissa as quickly as I could, Allison and Isaac doing the same for their adult.</p><p>"Hurry!" Isaac yelled.</p><p>A shelving unit then fell over, followed closely by more things toppling over. I helped Melissa up, pulling her out of the way of falling debris.</p><p>"Come on, let's get out of here!" Noah said, the ceiling getting lower.</p><p>We tried to go to the stairs, but they collapsed. We were trapped in the cellar.</p><p>"It's blocked," Chris said. He looked at Isaac. "What do you see? Anything?" Isaac shook his head. A slab of something then gave way. "Look out!"</p><p>I pulled Melissa out of the way with Chris doing the same for Allison and Noah pulled Isaac out of the way. On the ground, I turned to look at the crumbling ceiling and noticed a support beam giving way. It was the only thing keeping the ceiling from completely collapsing on top of us.</p><p>Isaac and I quickly knelt under it, taking the weight of it in our hands. I took in a strangled breath, my eyes turning orange. My muscles strained at the exertion even with Isaac using his supernatural strength, the same as me.</p><p>"Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac asked rhetorically.</p><p>I let out a strained chuckle. "Where's Boyd when you need him, right?" I looked at Isaac, seeing panic in his eyes. <em>Getting smaller</em>. <em>Fuck</em>. "Hey, hey, focus on me alright? Just breathe." He nodded as best he could. "Just breathe."</p><p>As the minutes passed, I whimpered as my arms began to give out, moving the support beam from my hands to my shoulders.</p><p>Noah moved to help us, and I felt Isaac's werewolf strength give out when the sky above us turned yellow. The lunar eclipse had begun.</p><p>"I can't do it," Isaac said, struggling to keep the beam up. "I can't do it! I can't hold it!"</p><p>My entire body trembled under the increased weight and the others tried to hold it, attempting to lift the support beam with their hands. It worked for a few seconds, but I was the only one with remotely supernatural strength at that point.</p><p>"It's too much!" Allison said. "It's too heavy!"</p><p>Right before all of our arms gave out, there were two thuds next to us, and the support beam stopped moving. My eyes flickered to see Stiles, Boyd, and a metal baseball bat. I tentatively dropped my sore arms and the bat did its job.</p><p>"I always said aluminum was better than wood," Noah remarked, looking at his son. Stiles surged forward, embracing his dad.</p><p>Boyd crawled over to Isaac and me and asked, "You guys alright?"</p><p>"Better now that you're here," I answered. "Where the fuck have you two been?"</p><p>Boyd shrugged nonchalantly. "We crashed in the storm. He got knocked out, but I couldn't just leave him. Sorry, we missed the fun."</p><p>Isaac and I chuckled, exhaustion clouding the amusement. "Yeah, well, don't make it a habit," Isaac remarked. "Come here." He held out his arms and Boyd hugged him. "It's damn good to see you up and about. Don't go dying on us again. That's like the third time."</p><p>"Promise," Boyd muttered.</p><p>A few minutes later, the yellow tinge disappeared, and the lunar eclipse ended. And shortly after that, the wind died down.</p><p>"Is it over?" Allison asked.</p><p>"I think so," I said, peeking my head out from under the beam.</p><p>Stiles and Noah laughed in relief then Stiles's phone vibrated. He pulled it out, answering the call. "Scott? Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How 'bout you? You okay? Well, you think you can come get us?"</p><p>"And bring a ladder!" I called out. Melissa chuckled from her spot behind me and patted my back, the others laughing along with.</p><p>The moment Scott and Derek pulled us all out of the collapsed root cellar and we were all on stable ground, I jumped into Scott's arms after he had hugged his mom first, of course. He made a sound of surprise then hugged me back.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, Scott," I muttered into his shoulder.</p><p>Scott's arms tightened around me, and he set his cheek on top of my head. "You too, Sara."</p>
<hr/><p>Resting in my bed after days without being in it was almost as great a relief as everyone turning out okay.</p><p>The magic keeping my mom as a fox wore off the moment Ms. Blake was killed by Deucalion, or supposedly killed, so she helped Deaton, Lydia, Cora, and Riichi with Ethan and Aiden who had barely survived an attack by Ms. Blake. Riichi and Boyd were up and about, as healthy and sound as they had been before Boyd had almost died. Melissa, Noah, and Chris had, thankfully, not been hurt too badly during their stint as captives, and Noah had been brought up to date by Melissa on the supernatural situation in Beacon Hills. Derek left with Cora, leaving Beacon Hills for who knows how long, and while Riichi was sad to see her go, he didn't want to go with, choosing to stay in Beacon Hills with us, unlike last time.</p><p>The day after the lunar eclipse, I woke up to my name being called by my mom. The sun was shining in my face, so I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I crawled out of bed, still bleary-eyed. Tugging an oversized, knit cardigan over my tank top and pajama pants to stay warm, I left my room, trying not to trip down the stairs.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom?" I called out, reaching the bottom of the stairs. I turned the corner to see Scott and my mom standing in the living room.</p><p>"I'll, uh, leave you two alone," Mom said, a small smirk gracing her face as she left the living room in favor of the kitchen.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her trying to be sly and faced an awkward-looking Scott. "What's up?" I asked. "Please don't tell me Ms. Blake is actually still alive and that's why her body was missing from the distillery."</p><p>"Oh, no, no," he quickly said. "I just wanted to see how you all were doing after everything, and uh. . . and show you something. I didn't get the chance to last night with everything going on."</p><p>I eyed him strangely. "Um, okay. Well, I'm doing alright. I think Riichi's still sleeping, but otherwise, he's good, too. And Mom doesn't seem too affected by her having not been in control of her body for a few days, but she's been alive for a couple hundred years, so I'm not surprised it didn't faze her. Dad's a little peeved at everything going to shit for a short bit, but he's fine, too. So, that's us. What did you want to show me? And shouldn't you be sleeping in, completely exhausted after what had happened?"</p><p>He laughed quietly, putting his hands in his front pockets. "Yeah, but this was more important." Scott breathed deeply, closing his eyes and dipping his head down. When he looked up and opened his eyes, they were glowing a searing red.</p><p>I smirked. "About damn time."</p><p>The red shifted back to a warm brown. "Not even a little surprised?"</p><p>I shook my head, the smirk turning into a smile. "Not at all, <em>koinu</em>. It suits you. You're the alpha now."</p>
<hr/><p>After Scott left, I found myself unable to fall back asleep, so I sat on the floor of my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I had discarded the cardigan in order to feel the air around me.</p><p>Taking slow, deep breaths, I willed my spirit to manifest to the naked eye. I watched the orange fox-spirit encase my body in fiery wisps. It ran close along the length of me, not as distant and protective it used to be when it would manifest in the past.</p><p>Lifting my hands and looking at my arms, it was hard to distinguish between the spirit and my physical body. I curled my fingers into a fist and smiled. As the seconds passed, my body continued to stay at a level temperature, my heart rate didn't rise, and the spirit didn't stir angrily or anxiously. Allowing the spirit to retreat, I sighed in content. It didn't fight when put away.</p><p>I was in complete harmony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koinu - Puppy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Branching Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Don't ya know I'm dangerous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire burnin' in my blood</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got this handled, I don't need rescuin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can call me a princess all you like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Queen by Loren Gray</em>
</p><p>The following Monday after the lunar eclipse, I walked through the halls on my way to class. It was strange to see everyone so normal after everything that had happened, but I kind of liked it. With all the craziness, it was nice to have a semblance of normalcy. And as the days passed, Isaac and Allison continued to get closer, Ethan and Aiden sort of disappeared, Riichi slowly got used to not having Cora around, he had also decided to start working at the vet clinic with Deaton to put his healing skills to good use and work to strengthen his powers, and Scott and I acted like Deaton hadn't said anything about his potential feelings for me. I didn't mind the last one too much because if Scott didn't want to talk about it, I didn't plan on dwelling on it.</p><p>I did keep an eye on the three surrogate sacrifices though considering Deaton had said their experience would have side-effects. But none thus far had manifested to what I could see.</p><p>When I turned the corner, I ran into someone, causing me to drop my book and notebook.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry," the girl said, kneeling to pick up her things while I grabbed mine. She seemed frantic and super embarrassed which was kind of adorable. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going."</p><p>"It's okay, you're fine," I said calmly, closing my opened textbook and stacking my notebook on top of it before picking them up. "I wasn't exactly paying attention either." I eyed her for a second. I didn't recognize her, and there weren't too many Asian girls in the school besides me, but there was something about her that seemed familiar. "Are you new here?"</p><p>A blush crept up onto her cheeks as she picked up her things. "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"I'm a people watcher. If anyone's gonna notice a newbie, it'll be me." I stood up, fixing my messenger bag on my shoulder. "I'm Sara. You?"</p><p>She stood too, hefting her things in her arms. "Kira." She looked down at a slip of paper in her hand then glanced around the hall. "Sorry, It's my first day and I think I'm lost. Can you tell me where Mr. Harris's classroom is?"</p><p>"Mr. Harris doesn't teach here anymore actually," I told her. "I guess they haven't officially changed the roster. It's still the same class though. Just go down this hall, take a left, you'll find it about halfway down on the left-hand side." I gestured in the direction I told her to go. It was the opposite way she had been planning to go.</p><p>Kira sighed with a look of relief. "Thanks so much. You're a lifesaver."</p><p>I shook my head. "I wouldn't count on that. The substitute while they find a replacement isn't exactly the best. At least he doesn't insult the students though."</p><p>"Did Mr. Harris really do that?" Kira asked, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes I wondered why he was even a high school teacher if he hated us all so much." I paused a moment. "But, um, I should probably get to class. If you want, I can give you a tour at lunch. The staff isn't particularly attentive to new students. Or students in general."</p><p>She looked embarrassed and sheepish again, shaking her head. "Oh, you don't have to. I don't wanna be a bother."</p><p><em>Oh, my god, why do I always befriend the puppies? </em>I realized. I then gave her a smile. "It's no bother. It'll give me an excuse to avoid some people, so you'd actually be helping me out just as much as I'd be helping you."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"See you at lunch. Meet me outside the cafeteria which is on the second floor." With that, I left the new girl's side, continuing down the hall to my class.</p><p>Once lunch rolled around, I expertly avoided Scott and Stiles's gazes when I left them to meet up with Kira. There was something about her that made me automatically like her, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't a romantic attraction or anything like that, not that it'd be bad for that since she was seriously pretty, but something was drawing me to her, sort of like a kinship for a lack of a better term. It made me want to get to know her.</p><p>Kira and I ate and walked through the school, chewing on our sandwiches as we went. I showed her where all of her classes were located along with the gymnasium, locker rooms, auditorium, lacrosse field, pool, and library. I also made sure she knew where my locker was in case she was looking for me, and hers was just right down the hall anyway.</p><p>It had been a while since I had met someone new, like truly new, not knowing of or about them for months or years before actually getting to know them. It partly raised my hackles and partly felt fun. And Kira could rival Scott on level of sweetness.</p><p>We settled outside at one of the picnic tables once the tour was finished.</p><p>"So, I don't mean to be nosy," Kira began slowly, "but I'm going to ask anyway. Who are you trying to avoid?"</p><p>I wanted to laugh. She seemed so awkward and innocent. "A few people really," I answered. "My ex is one. We're in the same friend group. It's kinda recent and just a little awkward at times."</p><p>She grimaced. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright," I said shrugging. "It's only so weird because the girl he started liking is also in our friend group which makes a few of the others a little weirded out."</p><p>"Oh, that's bad." She shook her head, still frowning. "Don't tell me she was like your best friend or something?"</p><p>"He was, actually," I corrected. I wanted to laugh at the thought of a hunter being my best friend. Even though Allison and I had become decent friends, I doubted it would ever reach that level. She had done too much damage for me to ever want to reach that point. "I feel worse for her ex who is close with my ex and me. And I feel like her ex might like me, but I really don't want to have that conversation, so I'm avoiding him, too."</p><p>Kira opened her mouth to say something then closed it, trying to process what I had just said. Granted, I was a little confused by my own words as well. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest and say that without names or faces, what you just said was a little confusing," Kira finally decided. She then quickly shook her head and waved her hand. "I'm not asking for names or anything. You don't have to tell me."</p><p>I chuckled a little. "Honestly, for some reason, I feel like I can tell you anything and I have no idea why. Even with my ex, I struggled with being one hundred percent open, and we had been best friends for years before we started dating."</p><p>"I think it's 'cause I'm a girl," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every girl needs her girl best friend to confide in with things guys just don't understand." I supposed that made sense. Even though Lydia and Allison were relatively close to me, I hadn't divulged all my secrets to them; although, that may have partly been because of past experiences with them. But something about the explanation still didn't fit completely. "Is there no one other than your ex?"</p><p>"Like I said, we're all in the same friend group. To make it brief, there's a lot of history. So right now, I'm basically on my own until I'm done avoiding them. It's a little awkward sometimes."</p><p>Try a lot awkward. Boyd had finally started sitting with us- thankfully, since we were getting a little worried about him closing himself off after Erica's death -and between him, Stiles, and Scott uncomfortably eyeing Isaac and Allison while they not-so-subtly flirted, Lydia not fully confronting Stiles's feelings about her, and Scott painfully avoiding any topic about me and him or him and Allison, it was a little much.</p><p>Kira's eyebrows lifted a little as she looked up at me. "Wow, well, if I may be so bold, I will happily be your friend. And I'm not just saying that because I don't have any here."</p><p>I laughed and she laughed along. "I will gladly be your friend," I said. "We can survive this cursed school together."</p><p>Her smile froze then slowly dissipated. "Wait, cursed?" she repeated.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at her, I asked, "Did you not do any research about where you were moving to?"</p><p>"No. It was all so sudden to me, and I kinda forgot to do it. It's like my parents flipped a switch one day and decided we were moving."</p><p><em>Hm, strange</em>. I leaned forward on the picnic table. "Let's just say little Beacon Hills has Mystic Falls-level problems."</p><p>Kira seemed to understand the <em>Vampire Diaries </em>reference thankfully. "What did my parents get us into?"</p><p>"A nightmare," I answered, then backtracked. "Well, sometimes. Most of the time Beacon Hills is perfectly fine and maybe a little boring. Just don't go out on a full moon. You'll want to avoid the crazies."</p><p>"New York was like that, too. Did you know the moon is where they got the word 'lunatic' from?"</p><p>"I have a feeling you're full of some interesting facts." She just seemed like the type of person who had a bunch of random knowledge. Then someone slid onto the bench next to me, and I looked up to see Boyd. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"Sorry, but I really had to get away from Isaac and Allison," Boyd said, setting his backpack on the ground by his feet. "I'm assuming this is the table for avoiding them?"</p><p>I shrugged and said, "It half is. I'm on Team Avoidance, and she's on Team I Just Showed Up And Don't Know What's Going On." I gestured to Kira who sat across from me. She smiled and waved when Boyd turned his gaze from me to her. "Meet Kira. She's new. Kira, this is Vernon Boyd."</p><p>"I just go by Boyd." He stuck out his hand and smiled. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."</p><p>"Thanks," Kira said, her voice small as she shook his hand.</p><p>"I'm surprised Scott and Stiles haven't run yet, too. What'd they do to finally get you to run away?" I asked.</p><p>Boyd groaned and rolled his eyes. "Scott and Stiles aren't there either, they hadn't even tried, like they took a page from your book, but anyway, Allison told Lydia that she felt a slight chill and was thinking about going to her locker to get her jacket. Completely offhandedly, not even really paying attention to what she was saying, didn't mean anything by it, and you wanna know what Isaac did?" I looked at him expectantly. "He took off his scarf and gave it to her while wearing his big, dopey grin. You know the one he gets. Like when a dog successfully does a trick and wants a treat."</p><p>I snorted and slapped my hand over my mouth, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. It was truly the best description of Isaac's smile I had ever heard. It took a few seconds for me to be able to speak without bursting into laughter. "That's why he's Moon Moon on my phone."</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Boyd agreed. "And it's worse than you and Scott dancing around each other ever since Deaton implied you two had a <em>more profound bond</em>."</p><p>While briefly taken aback by the fact that he had been told what Deaton had said, likely by Isaac or Stiles because they're both little shits, something else stood out more. I narrowed my eyes and my eyebrows pinched together. "Was that a <em>Supernatural </em>reference?"</p><p>"Maybe. <em>I wasn't gonna mention it</em>."</p><p>I put my face in my hands, leaning on the table. "Oh, my god, no, stop."</p><p>Boyd and Kira shared amused smiles with each other, silently chuckling while I was in internal agony.</p>
<hr/><p>Tuesday afternoon after school, I swung by the vet clinic, arriving at the same time as Scott. We both paused, looking over each other as we made eye contact on our way to the front door.</p><p>"Hey, Sara," Scott greeted first, awkwardly waving. "Do you need something?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, I just need to talk to Deaton about something," I answered with a shrug. <em>Why is this so weird? </em>I asked myself. <em>It was fine between us the day after the eclipse, but now it's like we're both so focused on what Deaton had announced. I guess the novelty of succeeding has worn off</em>.</p><p>Scott nodded, the corners of his mouth dipping ever-so-slightly. "Right. I think he's scheduled for surgery for the next half hour if I remember correctly, but you're welcome to wait."</p><p>"Great." I gave him a thumbs-up then scolded myself when Scott turned to walk towards the door. <em>A thumbs-up, really?</em></p><p>I followed Scott inside the vet clinic. An older woman sat in one of the waiting chairs reading a magazine. It must have been her animal being operated on. I was about to sit in one of the chairs when I remembered something.</p><p>"Wait, Scott?" I called before Scott was going to go past the barrier to go to the back rooms.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"Can I schedule Simba's next check-up while I'm here?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, of course." He moved around the barrier to the desk with a laptop sitting on it, unlocked it, and pulled open a calendar. "When were you hoping for?"</p><p>"Sometime next week if anything's available." I picked at my jacket sleeve, glancing around. "It'll probably be my dad bringing him in, so anytime is fine."</p><p>Scott absentmindedly nodded and said, "There are openings for eleven next Thursday or two o'clock on Friday."</p><p>"Uh, Thursday's good." I pulled out my phone and made a quick note to remind myself to tell my parents.</p><p>"Great, so you're all set." Scott pushed back the chair and stood, looking at me. "Check up for Simba on Thursday at eleven."</p><p>I grinned and nodded. "Great."</p><p>"Great." It was silent for a moment before he gestured behind him. "I should probably go see if Deaton needs any help."</p><p>"Right, yeah, of course. I'll just. . ." I pointed to one of the chairs. "I'll be here." I scurried over to one of the waiting chairs across from the barrier and Scott went to go check in with Deaton. I glanced up at the other person waiting and noticed a small smirk gracing her face. I rubbed my temple and leaned on the arm of the chair, pulling out my phone to play games on my phone while I waited.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Deaton came out to the waiting area. He smiled at me and motioned for me to wait a minute then he turned to the woman. "Mrs. Bettcher?" Deaton said. The woman looked up from the magazine and set it down. "I'd like to keep Olly overnight for observation if that's alright, but for now, you're welcome to go see him."</p><p>The woman, Mrs. Bettcher, gave him a relieved smile and stood. "Thank you, Dr. Deaton."</p><p>He waved her on back and waited until she was out of sight to turn to me. "Poor dog had a tumor, but I don't think it will be growing back." Deaton had a playful smile on his face.</p><p>"Riichi?" I asked quietly.</p><p>Deaton nodded and said, "I've been teaching him how to heal specific impairments rather than everything all at once. He's doing quite well for someone who has only used his powers for major things. But I have a feeling you're not here to talk about your brother."</p><p>"Well, your feeling is correct. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with my own powers." He was about to respond, but I quickly continued. "I know I should probably ask my mom, but while we are repairing our relationship, I'm just not quite there yet. You've been helping guide me for years."</p><p>A reassuring smile spread across his expression. "Of course, Sara. I assume you mean more on the spiritual or subtle aspects and not the more physical aspects?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said with a nod.</p><p>"I'd be glad to help. I've also been trying to impart some wisdom on Riichi, so maybe learning together will help as well."</p><p>"Thanks, Doc."</p>
<hr/><p>On Wednesday, I was coming to the end of my rope of patience. Being around Isaac and Allison's sexual tension wasn't fun, even if I had no romantic feelings for him. They hadn't kissed. They hadn't gone on any dates. They were avoiding the topic even though they were totally into each other. And honestly, I needed a distraction from it. A new friend like Kira wasn't cutting it. There weren't many options for getting a distraction in a town like Beacon Hills, leading me to one idea.</p><p>Before Physics, I slid into the spot next to Danny instead of my usual spot next to Isaac. Isaac hadn't arrived yet anyway.</p><p>"Hey, Danny," I greeted with a grin.</p><p>He eyed me skeptically. "Sara." I understood his skepticism considering how often we talked, not to mention I had never sought him out.</p><p>"What do I have to do to get your help acquiring a lovely fake ID for me?" I asked in a low voice.</p><p>"Considering you've never asked me for help on literally anything, not even homework, telling me why you want one should just about cover it," Danny answered. "Aside from the actual cost of the ID, of course."</p><p>"Of course." I nodded a little and took in a deep breath, glancing around. <em>How should I word this? </em>"I need a distraction after breaking up with Isaac. Especially after seeing him and Allison getting closer." It wasn't the complete truth and it made me sound like I wasn't over the breakup even if I was, but I knew Danny would buy it more than the whole truth.</p><p>He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that'll do it."</p><p>"So the ID?" I asked again.</p><p>"Have you ever been to a club before?"</p><p>My face fell. "Uh, no."</p><p>"A bar?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Danny considered me and my answers for a moment then said, "I'll take you out."</p><p>"What?" I blurted.</p><p>"I'm not going to give you an ID then toss you out in the world with no idea what to do," Danny explained with a small smile as if he was amused. "You'll probably get it confiscated right away. This Friday at ten, meet me at Sinema with one-fifty. And send me a photo of you with a plain backdrop, preferably white or blue. Here's my number." He scribbled his number on a piece of paper, tore it from his notebook, and handed it to me.</p><p>"Thanks, Danny."</p><p>He nodded. "I know a thing or two about breakups and rebounds." Oh, right, because Ethan was sort of missing. "Wear something hot. You'll have guys lining up to be your perfect distraction. Or girls if you like them, too. It's a mixed club."</p><p>"Liking girls seems like it'd be so much easier than guys," I said with a sigh, "but unfortunately, I'm straight. If only it actually was a choice." Danny snorted, smirked, and shook his head, and I stood from my seat. "Thanks." I then scurried over to my usual spot and sat down right as Isaac and Scott walked in.</p>
<hr/><p>On Thursday at school, Kira invited me over for dinner that night. She seemed super embarrassed about it but said she had told her parents about making a friend and they told her to invite me over for dinner because they wanted to meet her first friend in Beacon Hills. I was flattered more than anything and agreed.</p><p>After school, I drove Kira to her house. I pulled up to the curb outside of a one-story, modern Japanese-styled home. "Cute," I said, looking at it.</p><p>"Don't be surprised if it seems a little empty," Kira said.</p><p>"You literally just moved to town." I gave her a deadpan look. "If there are still boxes lining the entryway, I wouldn't be surprised. I think you seem more nervous about this than I do."</p><p>"My parents are just super embarrassing," she said, picking at her skirt.</p><p><em>Why do I always seem to pick out the shy friend? </em>I asked myself. First Isaac and now Kira. Then on top of that, she's a puppy like Isaac and Scott. <em>For fucks sake, do I attract them?</em></p><p>I nudged her with my elbow. "Well, are you gonna show me in?"</p><p>That got her to smile again and we climbed out of my car. She led me to the front door and unlocked it, walking inside. "Shoes or no shoes?" I asked, closing the door behind me.</p><p>"Shoes are fine." Kira and I walked further into the house. She looked around a little, probably looking for her parents. "They're probably out. How about a grand tour? Payback for giving me a tour." She's so awkward it's both hilarious and endearing.</p><p>Half an hour later, Kira and I were chilling in her room when we heard the front door open.</p><p>"Kira!" a feminine voice called.</p><p>"I'm assuming your mom is the one from Japan?" I remarked as we got off her bed. She had mentioned earlier that she was half-Korean and half-Japanese but had been born in New York, unlike her parents who immigrated.</p><p>Kira nodded. "It's the slight accent on my name that gave it away, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's the same for my mom. Perfect American accent until they say one word, and you're like <em>oh, right</em>."</p><p>I followed her out of her room and to the kitchen where two adults were unloading groceries and putting them away. They heard us walk in and paused what they were doing, turning to us and smiling. Kira's mother was beautiful and looked to be in her late thirties, early forties. She stood shorter than Kira by about two inches. Both were dwarfed by Kira's father who was about the same height as Derek.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, this is Sara," Kira introduced, gesturing to me.</p><p>"Hello, Sara," her dad greeted, taking a few steps forward and holding out his hand. I shook his hand with a smile. "I'm Ken, this is my wife Noshiko. Welcome to our home."</p><p>"Thanks for having me," I replied. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Are you alright with salmon?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely not picky." Unless it was Isaac's stupid Twizzlers or weird chocolate combos.</p><p>About an hour and a half later, Ken served miso salmon, rice, and sauteed broccoli, carrots, and edamame at the dinner table. I sat next to Kira and across from Noshiko. It felt like Kira's mom had been eyeing me since she first laid eyes on me, but she was never rude, thankfully, only quiet and contemplative.</p><p>The moment I bit into the food, I wanted to moan at how delicious it tasted, but I thankfully didn't do that. "Wow, this is amazing," I said.</p><p>Ken grinned, pleased with himself. "Thank you. I made my own recipe for the glaze after spending time in Japan. I'm glad you like it."</p><p>"My mom will kill me if I don't at least ask for said recipe," I added with a small laugh. "I will trade you her super-secret ikameshi recipe for it."</p><p>A small gasp left Kira. "Your mom makes ikameshi?"</p><p>"It's her favorite thing to make, but she refuses to make it for anything less than a special occasion."</p><p>"Hm, I don't think any of us have had ikameshi in years," Noshiko said thoughtfully. "It's not exactly a common dish in New York. They're more into Chinese food or New England food."</p><p>"And pizza," Kira chimed in helpfully. She looked at me. "If you're ever in New York City, you have to go to John's Pizzeria. They make the best pizza I've ever had, I swear. They cook it in a coal oven. It's absolutely delicious."</p><p>I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "The coal oven or the pizza?" That made her laugh then turn back to her plate.</p><p>After a few moments, Noshiko asked, "That's an interesting necklace. Where'd you get it?"</p><p>I glanced down at the <em>kunai </em>necklace resting over my red tank top. Usually, my button-downs hid it, but I hadn't buttoned it up. Even though the craziness with the Darach and the Alpha Pack had ended, I still wanted to wear at least one of my tails, so the other one had been hidden away in my room.</p><p>"I was thrift shopping a few months ago," I lied easily with a smile. "Found it along with some cute shirts. I consider myself lucky. Not everyone finds cool things when thrifting."</p><p>"Thrifting can be so much fun," Kira said. "Especially with friends and you're trying on all the super gaudy stuff from like the eighties. Ooh, maybe we can go some time."</p><p>Her enthusiasm was adorable. "Between some clubs and a bowling alley, going shopping is one of the few things to do here if you're not outdoorsy or active, so sure. And some of the local shops are interesting, too." I'd especially like actually going out and doing stuff with friends for once. Most of my time was spent studying or dealing with supernatural problems, and even before then, Isaac didn't get much time to go out and do things because of his dad.</p><p>"One of our first concerns when moving halfway through the semester was Kira making friends," Ken said, "so I'm glad she found someone with similar interests."</p><p>Kira's face dropped. "Dad. . ." She trailed off, slightly groaning at him being embarrassing.</p><p>"What do your parents do, Sara?" Noshiko asked, moving the conversation along.</p><p>There were so many ways to answer that question. "My mom is a therapist and my dad's a painter," I replied.</p><p>"Oh, that's an interesting combination. Any siblings?"</p><p>"I. . . had a brother, but he died." I almost said 'have' but that would've been bad considering to the world he was dead. He even had a headstone in the cemetery for closure or whatever from his supposed death. Not like it had ever brought my parents or me closure. "His name was Riichi."</p><p>Noshiko looked saddened by the news. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Can I ask how?"</p><p>"Mom," Kira cut in, eyes widening and grip tightening on her fork.</p><p>I shook my head and waved my hand. "It's alright," I reassured. "It's natural to be curious." It seemed a strange question to ask for some people, but Noshiko seemed like the type of person who spoke first and thought later. Sort of like my own mother. In fact, Noshiko seemed to have a lot of similar mannerisms as my mom, such as quietly observing, eyes darting around, and always looking like she knew something you didn't. A wiseness beyond their years. "He died in a fire about seven years ago. Maybe you heard about it. The Hale House fire?"</p><p>"I remember reading about that," Ken said, picking up his cup of tea. "It made national news. Such a tragedy. We also heard they finally discovered the culprit."</p><p><em>Hmmm, so the parents had done their research on the town, but Kira hadn't, and they still decided to move here</em>. "Yes, they did, just this year actually. A woman named Argent." I noticed Noshiko's hand still at the name. "I'm a little surprised people are still moving here after how crazy this town seems to be. It's like a beacon for trouble."</p><p>"Ha, that's funny." Kira grinned and chuckled, trying to lighten the mood that seemed to be growing tenser. "'Beacon' like Beacon Hills."</p><p>I nodded but kept my eye on Noshiko. "I've gotta ask, what drew you here of all places? A small town in California doesn't seem like it holds much of a candle to the Big Apple."</p><p>Noshiko gave me a polite but strained smile. "My family has ties to Beacon Hills that spans several generations, but I also have some business here," she answered. "If everything goes as planned, we won't be here for too long." I could tell it wasn't the precise answer, but she didn't seem to be lying.</p><p>"Yes, because that's exactly what my new friend wants to hear," Kira said, looking deadpan at her mom.</p><p>Noshiko slyly shrugged. "I'm only being honest."</p><p>Ken turned the conversation back to a better topic. "So, other than bowling and shopping," he said, "what else is there for kids to do for fun around here?"</p><p>"My friends and I mostly just get into trouble." I paused and rethought that statement. "Well, if I'm being honest, it's really only two of them who are getting into trouble. The rest of us just kinda watch in amusement or play video games or go out to eat. If you spend any significant amount of time in this town, you'll hear of Scott and Stiles doing something or other."</p><p>Ken nodded in slight amusement at my answer. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're good guys and have good hearts, but something about them just attracts trouble, you know? They could go to the movie theater just to, you know, go watch a movie like a normal person and something would go wrong, I guarantee it. I guess some people are just built like that. It's pretty entertaining."</p><p>Kira used her napkin to wipe off her mouth then set it down, pushing out her chair. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Don't scare her away, please." She looked at her parents with a stern look before getting up from the table and leaving the room, leaving me alone with the two adults.</p><p>"So, you're a kitsune?" Noshiko asked the moment her daughter wasn't in hearing range.</p><p><em>Wow, she wasted no time at all</em>, I thought.</p><p>"How could you tell? Was it the obvious tail?" I ran my fingers over the necklace. Since she had recognized it for what it truly was, I assumed Noshiko was a kitsune as well which explained why she seemed so much like my mother and why Kira seemed so familiar despite me not knowing her at all. And with Noshiko's willingness to talk about it in front of Ken, I figured he either was aware of her status as a supernatural creature or was also a kitsune, but the latter seemed unlikely.</p><p>Noshiko tilted her head. "You're definitely not very old."</p><p>"I'm seventeen."</p><p>"Truly?" I nodded in response. "Hm, which one of your parents is a kitsune?"</p><p>"My mom. Does Kira know you're one?" I asked.</p><p>She shook her head. "No, not yet."</p><p>I gave her a long, thoughtful look before asking my next question. "What really brought you to Beacon Hills?"</p><p>"I was drawn here. I'm assuming you know why."</p><p>My blood ran cold at the simple thought of the tree trunk in the woods. It had caused us so many problems. "The Nemeton." Part of me could tell Noshiko wasn't telling me the full truth, but I decided against saying anything. Foxes weren't quick to trust. Even with other foxes.</p><p>"Precisely."</p>
<hr/><p>Friday night finally arrived, and I was giddy and nervous. I had never been clubbing before, so choosing my clothing was pretty difficult. The difficulty only increased because of how much dark, casual clothing I own which wouldn't suit me in a club where I'm trying to get noticed in order to get laid. And the last time I had done something similar, Erica had been the one to choose my outfit, not me. It made me miss her.</p><p>Finally, I decided on a bright red bralette, high-waisted black shorts, and the only heels I own. While putting on red lipstick, I looked forlornly at my beanie, silently repeating in my head how I shouldn't wear it to a damn nightclub. Erica's wise words of "No beanie" repeated in my mind.</p><p>I met up with Danny out front of Sinema, and he let loose a low whistle. "Almost didn't recognize you without the hat. You clean up nicely, Todd," he said with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm not even going to try and pronounce your last name, Danny Boy," I replied as we got in line. "If I do, I'll probably butcher it, and I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>"That's a wise decision." He reached down and slipped something into my hand.</p><p>I glanced down at it, seeing the picture I had sent him on a very well made ID. After a quiet sound of appreciation, I pulled out the wad of cash and put it in his hand. "You're the best," I told him.</p><p>"I know." Danny put the money in his pocket then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and talking quietly. "Now the trick is to be confident but not cocky. Act like you've done this before and you couldn't be bothered. If you seem nervous, that's when they'll question it, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," I mumbled. I could do that. My standard attitude was a severe lack of interest whether I cared or not.</p><p>The bouncer barely looked at our IDs before letting us by.</p><p>Upon entering the club and making our way to a tall table to stand at, I looked up at Danny. "That was it?" I asked, leaning on my arm against the table.</p><p>"Yeah, the bouncers here don't care much as long as no one causes any problems," he answered, looking around the crowded room. "But they will turn away anyone who doesn't at least flash an ID, whether obviously fake or not. My advice was general advice, not just for the door. You don't need to show ID at the bar, try not to drink too much, and have fun." He flashed me a grin. "If you need me, I'll be around."</p><p>"Wait, what?" He didn't reply, slinking into the crowd of dancing bodies. "Danny, don't leave me. Get back here!" I glared in his general direction since I couldn't see him anymore. "Ugh, I need to stop befriending lacrosse players."</p><p>"Hopefully not all lacrosse players."</p><p>I barely heard the words over the loud music and turned my head to see an incredibly attractive guy coming up behind me, resting his arm on the table next to mine. He stood about the same height as Isaac and had a sharp jawline and strong cheekbones. Even in the lighting, I could tell how beautiful his blue eyes were. <em>Fuck, he's so attractive it hurts</em>.</p><p>"Let me guess, you're one, too," I responded, fully turning around to face him and trying not to let him in on how attractive I found him.</p><p>A grin spread across his stupidly attractive face. "She shoots, she scores," he said. "But since I've never seen you at Devenford, I'm going to assume Beacon."</p><p>I eyed him with slight skepticism but figured he probably had a better handle on who was here illegally than I did, especially if he went clubbing often. "You assume correctly. Although, now I'm wondering just how many underage people are here."</p><p>"Try not to think about it too much. It stops you from having fun." He bit his lip briefly, looking over me. "Can I buy you a drink?"</p><p>I glanced around, contemplating his question, and spotted Danny happily dancing with a hot guy. I really wanted someone to dance with, too. Anything to get my mind off everything that had been going in the past few weeks. And it wasn't like I could get drunk anyway, so a drink wouldn't be bad to kick things off with getting to know the guy in front of me.</p><p>I shrugged and smiled. "Sure, why not? I just hope you don't turn out to be a total creep."</p><p>"I guarantee I'm more fun than a majority of the people in here." He gestured to our surroundings.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "That didn't answer whether you're a creep or not, but we'll see."</p><p>He shot me a wink. "Do you know what drink you want?" he asked.</p><p>Considering the only alcohol I've ever had was wine, no, I did not. "Um, surprise me?" My nose scrunched up with an awkward smile.</p><p>He chuckled quietly and leaned closer. "I'll be right back, beautiful," he assured then disappeared into the crowd towards the bar.</p><p>Thankfully, he wasn't gone very long, only a few minutes. He set down an orange-ish red drink with a lime wedge in front of me. "Strawberry-flavored vodka and pineapple and cranberry juices," he said. "You look like someone who might enjoy something a little fruity."</p><p>"You're not wrong," I replied, picking up the glass. He sipped on his own drink as he watched me try mine. While it was a tad bitter, probably because of the vodka and cranberry, it tasted quite good.</p><p>The guy looked at me expectantly with a sly smirk. "Well? What do you think?"</p><p>"It's not bad."</p><p>"Not bad?" he repeated. He shook his head and smiled. "Alright, I'll take that. So, can I get your name, princess? But if you don't wanna give me your name, that's fine. I can just call you 'princess.'"</p><p><em>Was this guy made in a lab or something? He seems almost too perfect</em>. "Sara, and what should I call you?"</p><p>"Well, every princess needs a prince, right?"</p><p>I almost choked on my drink. "You have a very high view of yourself."</p><p>"And why shouldn't I?" he asked, leaning on the table.</p><p>I bit my lip and shook my head. "You're fishing for a compliment. I'm not falling for it." Even if he totally did deserve said compliment. Like seriously, it looked like he was carved from stone. Whereas I called Isaac "Apollo," I wanted to call this guy "Adonis" because damn, he was fine.</p><p>He didn't seem too put out as he stared directly into my eyes. "You say more with your eyes than you do with your words anyway."</p><p>"And what are my eyes saying, hm?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink.</p><p>"You like what you see."</p><p>My eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He definitely had a high view of himself, even if it wasn't unfounded. "So what if I do?"</p><p>"Then all you have to do is reach out and take it," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Take a chance. That's why you're here, right? You've obviously never been clubbing before, so I can only assume you needed a distraction. I will happily pledge my services as your chosen distraction for this evening."</p><p>While I felt like I should be miffed about him pointing out I had never been to a club before, I was more focused on the second half. He was right. That was the whole point of me going out tonight with Danny. Then standing in front of me was an attractive, charming guy who seemed interested in me. And I definitely liked having his attention. So why was I hesitating?</p><p>A brief thought flashed through my mind but I shoved it away just as quickly. I knew why I was hesitating, but I didn't want it to be.</p><p>"Just this evening?" I asked.</p><p>He laughed, and it was a nice laugh. "Cheeky. I like it. And if you like it, I wouldn't be opposed."</p><p>"Dance with me."</p><p>"And bossy."</p><p>I shrugged and held out my free hand expectantly. "What can I say? I know what I want." And at that moment, I wanted a fun time. No supernatural problems. No friendship problems. No parental or sibling problems. Just me and a hot guy.</p><p>He slid his hand into mine and led me away from the table. Moving his hand from mine to my waist, he leaned closer to my ear and said, "My name's Brett."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so we're clear, I do not approve of breaking the law or underage drinking, but if you are a minor and drink when underage, please be responsible about it and do it with people you trust.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"When life has cut too deep and left you hurting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The future you had hoped for is now burning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're gonna make it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sun Is Rising by Britt Nicole</em>
</p><p>It had been about three weeks since the Nemeton had been reactivated. During those three weeks, despite spending quite a bit of my time avoiding my main group of friends in favor of spending time with the new girl Kira or Isaac without the others around, I had begun to notice slight changes in the actions of Scott, Stiles, and Allison, such as jumpiness and tiredness, but that was the extent of it. I had also spent time with Deaton and Riichi to control the finer aspects of our powers and spent the occasional night with my new booty call when wanting to work off tension. And said booty call was actually quite funny when we did talk.</p><p>I pulled up outside of Scott's house before school, intending to pick up Isaac and get coffee before we had to start the day. I exited my car, fixing my shirt as I walked up to the front door. Right before I was about to knock, I heard a loud thud from inside the house.</p><p>"What the. . ." I muttered. I waited a few seconds to listen for more. It wasn't accompanied by any screaming or yelling, so I knocked instead.</p><p>A few seconds later, Melissa opened the door with a smile. "Sara, you here for Isaac?" I nodded as I walked inside. "Fantastic, he's upstairs. Make sure he and Scott don't hit each other again."</p><p>My mouth gaped open as I watched her walk away, not giving me the chance to ask what she meant. I walked up the stairs to find Isaac groaning as he picked himself up off the floor in front of Scott's room.</p><p>He froze when he saw me. "Sara! Right, hey," he said. Isaac quickly stood up straight and brushed off his pants.</p><p>Scott entered the hallway with an awkward grin and waved. "Hey," he greeted. The two teenage boys shared a side glance.</p><p>"I'm not going to ask," I told them, shaking my head. "Come on, Izzy. I need coffee." I was about to turn around but spotted a framed painting on the floor when it was supposed to be on the wall. I pointed at it. "Really?"</p><p>Isaac shared another glance with Scott, picked up the painting, hung it back up on the wall, and hurried after me, grabbing his bag as we passed the guest room that had been converted into his room.</p><p>When I pulled out on the road, driving towards the nearest coffee shop, I glanced at Isaac in my passenger seat. "You gonna tell me what that was?" I asked.</p><p>"What what was?" he asked, playing coy.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible actor, Izzy, but fine, I'll clarify. Why were you and Scott fighting?"</p><p>"We weren't fighting," he said, looking out the window. "We were just. . ."</p><p>"Throwing each other against a wall for fun?" I raised an eyebrow at him, making sure he knew I didn't believe a word he was saying.</p><p>"Okay, we were hashing some things out." Isaac picked at his pants. "You know, about Allison. . . and you."</p><p>"Me?" I repeated. I pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. "What about me?"</p><p>"You're just gonna keep pretending Deaton hadn't said anything, huh?"</p><p>"No idea what you're talking about." I climbed out of the car, making Isaac groan in mild annoyance.</p><p>He got out and followed me towards the door. "You have to address it at some point, or you know, at least talk to him about something other than what answer he got on question two."</p><p>"Do you want me to buy you a coffee or not?"</p><p>He dropped the subject.</p><hr/><p>Once at school, Isaac went off in search of Boyd, and I found Stiles outside. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes and jerky movements, more so than usual. "You okay?" I asked, looking at the human strangely.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night," he answered, fixing his backpack over his shoulders.</p><p>I looked at him sternly, my grip tightening on my coffee cup. "Stiles."</p><p>"Alright, alright," he conceded. "I had a nightmare. I think what we did with the Nemeton might still be affecting us, or at least it's affecting me. Have you seen Scott?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Not since I picked up Isaac. He should be here though if he's not on his way. Come on."</p><p>Together, we walked through the outside of campus looking for Scott. And we found him, but he didn't see us. He looked focused on his shadow as he ran down the stairs in our direction. Stiles and I hurried over after sharing a worried look.</p><p>Stiles stopped him by putting his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Hey, hey, you alright?" Stiles asked. Scott was a little breathless as he looked at us then nodded. "You don't look alright, Scott."</p><p>"I'm okay," he said.</p><p>"No, you're not," I cut in. "What were you running from?"</p><p>"It's happening to you, too," Stiles said in realization. "You're seeing things, aren't you?"</p><p>"How'd you know?" Scott asked.</p><p>I heard footsteps coming up behind us and turned to see Lydia and Allison walking over. Allison looked a little worse for wear. "Because it's happening to all three of you," Lydia said.</p><p>As we walked into the school, Scott, Stiles, and Allison explained what they had been seeing. Scott was seeing his eyes glow, his claws come out, and a giant werewolf as his shadow. Stiles was having terrible nightmares and sleep paralysis. Allison was hallucinating her dead aunt Kate.</p><p>Lydia and I were walking ahead of the three and opened the doors. "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one," Lydia remarked with amusement.</p><p>"We're not crazy," Allison argued.</p><p>Lydia and I turned around. "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine," Lydia countered.</p><p>"It makes sense for you to have side effects because of what happened," I said amicably, waving my hand for Lydia to calm down. "You literally died for sixteen freaking hours and came back to life. Life's not going to be fine and dandy after that."</p><p>The school bell rang overhead.</p><p>"We keep an eye on each other," Stiles said. "And, Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."</p><p>Lydia made a face, pretending not to know what he meant as he walked away. "What?"</p><p>I looked at Scott. "We've got History, come on." I waved for him to follow and he did like a good pup. We hurried after Stiles and made our way to the History classroom.</p><p>The moment we walked in, I choked on my coffee. Scott looked at me in alarm and patted me on the back. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, clearing my throat and trying not to go into a coughing fit.</p><p>Standing at the front of the classroom was Ken Yukimura, Kira's dad, dressed in a suit and writing on the board. I sat at the desk behind Scott, Stiles in front of him. I glanced around the classroom while setting my bag on the floor at my feet and spotted Kira sitting one row over at the back of the class. She gave me a smile. I used my head to gesture to her dad at the front of the room and she nodded, her expression shifting to embarrassment.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone," Ken greeted. I turned around to face the front. "My name is Mr. Yukimura." He walked around the side of the desk, talking to the class. "I'll be taking over for your previous History teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira, but in case you don't, there she is."</p><p>I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Ken pointed to Kira in the back. The poor girl grimaced and awkwardly waved when everyone turned to look at her. I shot her a grin and a thumbs up which she sufficiently glared at.</p><p>Ken moved on. "Now, let's begin with American history at the turn of the twentieth century."</p><p>As Ken began teaching, I saw Scott tense up in front of me, staring at the floor beside him. <em>Oh, no, he's seeing his shadow change again</em>. I reached forward, setting a gentle hand on his upper arm. Scott glanced at me and leaned back in his seat, trying to make himself remain calm. I felt him relax under my touch.</p><p>Crisis averted, for now.</p><hr/><p>After class, I went with Scott and Stiles to our lockers. "Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal," Scott said, leaning on my locker.</p><p>"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures," Stiles reminded us. "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal."</p><p>"There's likely more creatures already in Beacon Hills now," I told them. "It has been a few weeks." I wasn't going to bring up the fact that Noshiko and Kira were kitsune, but the boys definitely needed to know that other creatures had already arrived. Meanwhile, Stiles was having trouble undoing the lock on his locker, forcefully pulling on it. I brought my hands up to his. "Hey, relax. Let me, okay?"</p><p>Stiles slowly nodded and backed away, giving me the combination to unlock it. Once unlocked, I turned my focus back to Scott whose eyes were glowing. "Scott, your eyes," I said quietly.</p><p>That drew Stiles's attention back to us while he switched out his books. "What?"</p><p>"What?" Scott also asked. He looked up at me. "What about them?"</p><p>"Your eyes are glowing." He was about to turn his head, but I grabbed his face with my hands. "Look at me, focus on me, or just close your eyes."</p><p>Scott's breathing quickened as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I can't. . . I can't control it."</p><p>"Okay, keep your eyes closed and head down." I grabbed him by the arm.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you out of here," Stiles said, grabbing Scott by the other arm, and we pulled the werewolf into a nearby empty classroom.</p><p>When we entered, Scott left our grips and stripped off his jacket to try to cool down, a small growl leaving him. Stiles and I moved closer, but he looked back at us, holding up his hand. "Get back. Get away from me."</p><p>I didn't listen, still moving closer. "Scott, it's okay." He stumbled and I grabbed his arm, turning him to make him look at me. His fangs began to grow. "Look at me. Focus on one thing, okay? Focus on me."</p><p>"Sara," he growled. "Get back."</p><p>"No. You won't hurt me." I grabbed both of his wrists with my hands, squeezing them tight and noting how his claws were growing as well. "Focus on me." I stared into his glowing red eyes, and my eyes turned bright orange. "Just breathe. Deep breaths, okay? Look at me and take a deep breath. In and out." His breathing was strangled and shallow, but he still tried to follow my directions even as he tried to pull out of my grip. "You won't hurt me, Scott. Focus on me and breathe."</p><p>Finally, his breathing slowed and his eyes flickered back to brown, so I let mine do so as well. My grip loosened on his wrists, and he stumbled back, catching himself before he fell to the floor. His claws and fangs retracted.</p><p>Stiles inched forward to my side. "This isn't just in our heads," he said. "This is real. It's starting to get bad for me, too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the last few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order."</p><p>I realized that's why he was having difficulty with the lock on his locker. "Like even now?" I wondered.</p><p>Stiles looked at the blackboard at the front of the room. "I can't read a thing."</p><p>I sighed, looking between the two boys. "We need to figure out how to fix this and fast before anyone gets hurt."</p><hr/><p>At lunch the next day, Boyd and I actually sat with the whole group, informing Kira that we were helping them with something and that she'd be on her own for lunch. I felt bad, but I couldn't just invite her to join us because our chosen topic of intrigue had to do with the supernatural. Stiles and Allison both had incidents since the previous school day, with Stiles stuck in a daydream in the middle of class and Allison almost killing Lydia.</p><p>Stiles, Scott, and I sat on one side of the picnic table while Isaac, Allison, and Lydia were on the other side and Boyd had pulled up a chair from a different table to be between Isaac and me.</p><p>"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott posed.</p><p>"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.</p><p>"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison continued.</p><p>"They're all locked up because they're insane," Isaac answered. Boyd and I huffed and rolled our eyes. Of course, that would be Isaac's input.</p><p>"Ha," Stiles snarked. "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"</p><p>"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."</p><p>Scott put his head down on his arms, quietly groaning at them arguing. I rubbed his upper arm, wanting to smack Stiles and Isaac for being so hostile towards each other still. Stiles also should know that abuse wasn't something someone just got over once it stopped.</p><p>"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we are still milking that," Isaac said, rightfully glaring at Stiles.</p><p>"Hi." We all looked up to see Kira standing at the other end of the picnic table with a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Wait, really?" I blurted.</p><p>Kira smiled at me. "Yeah, there's a Tibetan word for it. It's called <em>bardo</em>. It literally means 'in-between state.' The state between life and death."</p><p>"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Kira," Boyd answered. Isaac, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia looked at him with odd expressions. He looked a tad embarrassed as they all stared at him. "She moved here three weeks ago. Sara and I have been sitting with her at lunch."</p><p>I looked back at Kira. "I told you you'd be full of interesting info. Have a seat." I gestured to the small empty space next to Stiles.</p><p>"Oh, okay," she muttered awkwardly, slowly sitting next to Stiles, only partly on the bench.</p><p>"So, are you talking <em>bardo </em>in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Either, I guess." Kira shrugged, shifting in her seat. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in <em>bardo</em>. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."</p><p>"Wrathful deities?" Isaac repeated. "And what are those?"</p><p>"Like demons?" Boyd suggested.</p><p>Kira nodded. "Exactly."</p><p>"Demons," Stiles said. "Why not?"</p><p>"Hold on," Allison cut in, "if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"</p><p>"Death," Kira answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. She smiled at us, still thinking our conversation was completely hypothetical. "You die."</p><p>My jaw dropped open a little. "Death. That's fantastic."</p><p>"I don't suppose you know of how to stop or reverse the states?" Boyd asked, trying to sound nonchalant and glancing at Scott, Stiles, and Allison.</p><p>Kira thought about it. "Well, if you somehow transcend or overcome the visions, then you enter the transformation stage and are reborn into your next life. Your visions and how you approach them determine the desirability of your rebirth. So, say you have a lot of bad karma, your next life will be bad, but if you've trained for your visions and become better, then you'll be fine."</p><hr/><p>Scott and Stiles made a plan to go talk to Deaton after school to tell him about what had been going on and hopefully get some insight from him. Lydia didn't plan on leaving Allison's side, so they were going to study together. Isaac had decided to stay home. And Kira invited Boyd and me over to her place to study for a test we were having in a few days.</p><p>An hour after school ended, Boyd was incredibly nervous on the drive to Kira's house, tapping his knee and staring out the window.</p><p>When I pulled up outside of Kira's house, before I got out of the car, I turned to Boyd. "Alright, dude, spill," I told him. "What's got your panties in a twist? And don't tell me it's nothing. I'm tired of hearing that answer from you boys. It's obviously something, so don't lie to me."</p><p>Boyd sighed, leaning back in the passenger seat. "I've never been to a girl's house before," he answered quietly. "Yours doesn't count."</p><p>"Well, I'd hope mine doesn't count considering you were visiting my brother each time you came over, and you're a little too serious for my taste." He sent me a half-hearted glare, and I smiled. "What's up with werewolves being smitten so easily? Seriously, you took one look at Kira and almost immediately began trying to make her smile, which you don't do with anyone else, Mr. Stoic Statue."</p><p>He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "What is up with you and nicknames?" he asked.</p><p>"They make everything more fun." I shrugged then hit his upper arm. "Come on, let's go. Already at the meeting-the-parents stage. So proud."</p><p>Boyd groaned as we climbed out of my car, and I laughed at his reaction. I led the way up to Kira's front door and rang the doorbell. Shortly after, Noshiko opened the door and politely smiled. "Sara, good to see you again," she greeted, opening the door wider and allowing Boyd and I to enter. "Who is this?"</p><p>"This is Boyd," I introduced, gesturing to the towering hunk of muscle as Noshiko closed the door behind us. "Boyd, this is Noshiko, Kira's mom."</p><p>Boyd extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."</p><p>Noshiko smiled at him and shook his hand. "You too. Kira's in her room." We heard footsteps running towards us from the hall and turned to see Kira enter the entryway. "Or not."</p><p>I wanted to laugh at Kira skidding to a stop in her fluffy socks, and Boyd's large grin only added to my amusement. They were both so awkward, I found it adorable. And Noshiko's look of realization when glancing between Kira and Boyd only made me want to laugh even more. I shrugged at Noshiko, not like the other two noticed. Noshiko nodded and left the three of us alone.</p><p>I straightened my messenger bag. "Alright, where do you wanna start?"</p><p>About an hour later, Boyd had to use the bathroom, leaving Kira and me alone in her room sitting on her bed with our textbooks and notes scattered in front of us.</p><p>"Hey, Sara," Kira said quietly, grabbing my attention from the question I was answering on the study guide. I looked up at her, lifting an eyebrow. Her pencil was still over her paper as she looked at me. "How long have you known Boyd?"</p><p>"Uh, I've known him since we were kids," I answered. "But we didn't start hanging out until midway through last semester. Why?"</p><p>She shook her head, looking away. "No reason."</p><p>A small smile pulled at my lips. "'No reason' like if I know what he likes in girls? Or how to impress him? Or how to ask him out? Those 'no reasons?'"</p><p>A blush spread across her cheeks, and she shook her head again. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend."</p><p>"You're not looking for it, but you're definitely crushing. Boyd's a good guy. I approve."</p><hr/><p>Later that night, I woke up to the sound of knocking at my window. I picked my head up and reached for my phone on my nightstand. Briefly blinded by the light, I saw the time stamp read 2:42 AM. I groaned and set my phone back down.</p><p>"I swear if it's you, Isaac, I'm going to. . ." I trailed off when I turned to see Scott kneeling on the roof outside my window. My disgruntled frown morphed into a confused one. Scott waved with an uncomfortable half-grin. "Scotty? What the hell?" I crawled out of my bed, grabbing my knitted cardigan and pulling it on as I walked to the window. Undoing the latch, I opened the window, letting him crawl inside. "Everything okay?"</p><p>He didn't say anything. His feet touched my floor, and he turned to wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, I slowly brought my hands up his back and returned the hug. Being in his arms felt nicer than any other hug I had ever gotten. The warmth of his body and the strength of his arms made all my thoughts disappear, and I relaxed into the hug, setting my head on his shoulder. I found myself never wanting to leave the hug.</p><p>But I had to ask, "What's wrong, <em>koinu</em>?"</p><p>Scott sighed and pulled out of the hug, much to my dismay, but I tried not to show it. "Sorry, I just. . . I had to. It's been an. . . interesting day."</p><p>Reaching out, I grabbed his hand. That was his way of saying today sucked ass. "What happened?" I asked, staring up into his eyes.</p><p>"A few things," he replied vaguely.</p><p>"Well, you've woken me up, so I've got time." I smiled, coaxing a small one out of him. "Come on, tell me all about your woes." I steered him towards my bed and we both sat on it. I curled my legs up under me while he stayed on the edge.</p><p>Scott picked at the sleeves of his jacket. "My dad is trying to get Stiles's dad fired."</p><p>My face dropped. "What?" No wonder he needed to talk to someone, like damn.</p><p>I wasn't surprised, in all honesty. Agent Douchebag's douchiness wasn't going to surprise me. Instead, it made me angry. He came back to Beacon Hills and starts trying to fire the sheriff? Stiles's dad no less, not just any sheriff. If the sheriff was utterly incompetent, then I'd understand, but Noah handled things far better than anyone else could. And now that he knew about the supernatural, he was in a better position to help the city than he had been before.</p><p>He nodded, staring at the floor. "Yeah, so Sheriff Stilinski was trying to solve one last case while he's still the sheriff and asked for my help to try and get the scent of a girl named Malia who died eight years ago in a car crash with her mom and sister on the night of a full moon."</p><p>"Oh, no," I groaned, sort of seeing where his story was going. "He thinks a werewolf killed them, huh?"</p><p>Scott nodded and turned his gaze up to me. "Except, she's not dead. Stiles and I went out looking for her body to try and help, and we found a coyote near the wreck. When I chased after it, its eyes glowed blue."</p><p>"Like Derek's," I realized. Killing innocents was the only way to change the color of a werewolf's eyes. Or werecoyote in this case. "The girl shifted and killed her family."</p><p>He nodded again. "She's been a coyote in the woods ever since. And I want to help her change back. But I'm going to need help. I don't trust myself to shift right now. The past three weeks have seemed fine, and now it just seems like everything is crashing down again."</p><p>"We can figure it out together. Anything for you, Scott. Name it, and I'll be there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koinu - puppy</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. More Bad Than Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Who's in the shadows?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who's ready to play?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we the hunters?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or are we the prey?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no surrender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there's no escape"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Game of Survival by Ruelle</em>
</p><p>The following day at school, Allison met Scott, Stiles, and me in the History classroom before class started. Stiles held out his tablet for Allison and I to see and said, "Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails."</p><p>"Well, that could narrow it down," Allison said. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails."</p><p>"Hm, you'd think for dangerous predators, they'd be a little less predictable," I mused, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. "But anyway, you're probably right about her not going back to the den since you and the cops invaded her home."</p><p>"Also, coyotes don't like wolves," Allison added. She turned to me. "Or foxes."</p><p>I nodded, thinking, <em>Of course, why am I not surprised? </em>"That breeds confidence about helping her, thank you."</p><p>"And they're really smart," she continued. "If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."</p><p>Stiles looked up from his tablet. "Coyotes tip-toe?"</p><p>Allison seemed completely done with him. "They tip-toe." The school bell rang overhead. "I got to go, but send me the pinned location." Allison hurried out of the room.</p><p>Us remaining three moved to sit down, Scott following me towards the nearest row which had two open seats while Stiles went to the front. Before we sat down, Kira stopped in front of me, smiling. "Hey, sorry, real quick. I have something for you," she said.</p><p>"You do?" I asked. I glanced back at Scott who was taking his seat while Kira pulled her backpack from her shoulders and opened it.</p><p>"Yeah, about the <em>bardo</em>," she explained, digging through her bag. "I realized after you and Boyd left that my explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and printed it out for you. Thought it might help with what you two were working on with your friends."</p><p>"Oh, uh, you didn't have to do that," I told her, growing more awkward by the second. I glanced at Scott again who looked like he was both flattered and wanted to laugh.</p><p>Kira looked up from her bag search. "It only took a couple hours."</p><p>I reared my head back with a slight shake. "A couple hours? How late did you stay up? Boyd and I left at nine-thirty and you still had quite a bit of homework to do."</p><p>She didn't seem to hear me. "I swear I printed it out."</p><p>"Kira," a voice said. Kira and I looked up to see her dad coming up behind her with a stack of papers. "You forgot all the research you did for Sara and that boy you like." Ken gave her a smile as she took the papers, knowing he just embarrassed her again, then walked away.</p><p>Kira slowly turned around and handed me the research. "Called it," I sing-songed, then winked before taking my seat in front of Scott. Kira quietly groaned as she moved up a seat and sat in the next row over. Scott tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the research on <em>bardo</em>, so I handed it to him to look over.</p><p>"Alright, everyone. Let's get started," Ken announced to the whole class. "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read-aloud for us?" Ken looked around as he set the textbook down on the podium up front, his eyes stopping on Stiles in the front row. "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"</p><p>"<em>Chikushō</em>," I quietly cursed, bringing my hand up to my forehead. <em>This is going to end badly</em>, I thought.</p><p>"Oh, maybe someone else could," Stiles tried.</p><p>"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."</p><p><em>Damn you, Ken</em>. Any other week, calling on Stiles would be fine. And he actively participated in most of his classes. But no, Ken had to choose the one week where Stiles couldn't read for shit.</p><p>Stiles got out of his seat and walked up to the podium, Ken moving out of the way. Stiles looked down at the book in front of him, blinking a few times, but his breathing only began to pick up. When he gripped the sides of the podium, I looked behind me to see if Scott was watching, too, and his face had worry written all over it. Stiles's breathing began to quicken when he looked up from the book.</p><p>Scott stood from his seat and asked, "Stiles, you okay?" Stiles didn't or couldn't say anything. Panic attack. Scott rushed over to his best friend and looked at Ken. "I should take him to the nurse's office." Ken nodded, and Scott grabbed Stiles's arm and led him out of the classroom.</p><p>The moment the bell rang, dismissing classes for lunch, I quickly packed up my things, haphazardly shoving them into my bag.</p><p>"Do not forget the chapters on President Carter and the Commission on Wartime Relocation," Ken reminded as students began leaving the classroom.</p><p>I turned and grabbed Scott's backpack and noticed Kira pick up Stiles's. I joined Kira's side and she said, "Hey, do you think Stiles is okay?"</p><p>I shouldered Scott's backpack and looped my free arm with Kira's. "I'm sure he is," I reassured as we walked out of the classroom. "Scott's usually pretty good at helping him out and knowing what he needs. But come on, let's go find them. They're probably in the boy's locker room."</p><p>"You want me to go with?" She looked up at me sheepishly.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Well, I can just ditch you if you so truly wish, or you can come with me and try to make some more friends. Boyd and I feel kinda bad keeping you separate."</p><p>And she was probably going to come into her powers soon if she hadn't started to already, so having friends who understood and could help would be good for her. I had come into my powers at age fourteen, Riichi told me his started shortly before he turned sixteen, and Kira was currently sixteen, so if she didn't come into her powers sometime this school year, I'd be very surprised. Although, that did all depend on if she would have powers at all as it wasn't a guarantee with only one kitsune parent.</p><p>"You don't have to feel bad about that. They're your friends, not mine."</p><p>"We are literally a clusterfuck of people who probably never would have become friends if we weren't thrown together by strange occurrences," I told her while we turned into a different hall. "Before last semester, none of us really talked to each other. Allison had just moved into town. Scott and Stiles were best friends and bench warmers. Lydia was the most popular girl in school. Isaac and I were off in our own little world. And Boyd had no friends at all, keeping to himself. Then Lydia befriended Allison, Allison started dating Scott, Boyd joined Isaac and me, and I started befriending Scott and Stiles. Then we sort of melded together. Having another person around won't be bad."</p><p>I gently hip-checked her then opened up the door leading into the hall towards the locker rooms. We slowly came to a stop in the hall when we spotted a coyote at the top of the stairs. <em>Malia</em>. She started snarling at the sight of us.</p><p>"Oh, my god," Kira muttered.</p><p>I grabbed Kira's arm when the coyote began running towards us and pulled her into the boy's locker room, shutting the door behind us. We dropped our bags and hurried further into the room. I pulled her behind some lockers and grabbed my phone as we heard the glass window of the door shatter. Quickly texting "locker room" to Scott, I put my phone away and tried to quiet my breathing with Kira silently freaking out next to me.</p><p>Worst comes to worst, I could fight the damn coyote.</p><p>I heard the quiet steps of the coyote draw closer, then a low growl. Peeking out from the lockers, I spotted the coyote nearby. Standing slowly, I pulled Kira up with me, keeping her behind me as I inched backward away from the animal. Even if I decided to fight the coyote, I needed to keep her safe.</p><p>I jumped at a hand landing on my shoulder and turned to see Scott. He nudged Kira and me behind him then pushed the rows of lockers. The coyote growled as the metal lockers landed on the floor. But after a few moments, we didn't hear or see anything else.</p><hr/><p>Cops and Animal Control responded quickly and took mine and Kira's statements. Kira and I were joined by Ken the moment he heard about what had happened, and Scott went to find Stiles when he knew for certain we were okay, though they both went back to the locker room soon enough.</p><p>Kira and I leaned on the wall of the locker room with Ken next to us. A few cops were combing the room. I wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for considering the coyote was gone.</p><p>"Dad, seriously, I'm okay," Kira told Ken.</p><p>"Why were you two not headed to lunch like everyone else?" Ken asked.</p><p>"Scott and Stiles left their bags in the classroom, so we went to find them," I answered, looking Ken straight in the eyes. "If I had known we'd come across a wild coyote, I never would have brought Kira with me." I needed him to know I hadn't meant for Kira to almost get hurt.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" a harsh voice said. "Where did you find this?" Kira, Ken, and I looked to see a man walk into the locker room and grab a doll from Stiles's outstretched hand. He looked at the doll sadly. "It belonged to my daughter." He must've been Mr. Tate, Malia's dad.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski came in between the boys and Mr. Tate. "Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this," Noah said. "If you got your own police scanner or what. . . But you can't be here." Noah started to escort the man out but paused when he set his hand on Mr. Tate's hip. Noah lifted open Mr. Tate's jacket, and I noticed a holstered gun. My eyebrows skyrocketed.</p><p>"I have a permit," Mr. Tate tried to justify.</p><p>"California schools are gun-free zones, permit or no permit," Noah explained. "You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now." Mr. Tate started to try and say something, but the sheriff motioned for one of his deputies.</p><p>"You find that animal," Tate said. "You find that <em>thing</em>."</p><p><em>That thing is your daughter</em>.</p><hr/><p>After school, I went with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac to the animal clinic. Boyd went to my house to hang out with Riichi, both on standby in case we needed help. Allison went to her apartment to get a tranquilizer gun; although, I wasn't sure how she'd be able to shoot it since her steady hand wasn't so steady anymore.</p><p>"Xylazine," Deaton said, walking into the room. "It's a tranquilizer for horses." He set three bottles of the tranquilizer on the exam table we were surrounding. "For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three, so whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot."</p><p>"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott told him.</p><p>"She used to be," Isaac corrected.</p><p>"She can do it," Scott affirmed.</p><p>"If we manage to find the thing," Isaac added, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked, pointing across the table at Isaac. "Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?" I gave Scott a look across from him, and he seemed about just as done with those two. "What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out. It's like Sara and her freaking beanies." I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. He wanted to insult our style choices when he had a buzzcut last year?</p><p>Isaac looked like he wanted to strangle Stiles. "Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"</p><p>"I can do it," Scott said quietly.</p><p>"You can?" Stiles asked, a little surprised.</p><p>"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?" Scott said. "In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."</p><p>"And Derek was able to get Isaac to shift back before hurting you at the Sheriff's Station," I added helpfully. "It's an alpha thing, being able to use your voice to control betas and omegas."</p><p>"This is a werecoyote, Scott," Deaton reminded. "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."</p><p>"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles said in realization.</p><p>My eyebrows furrowed together. <em>He called Derek? When did he call Derek?</em></p><p>Scott sighed. "Yeah, I could try it on my own."</p><p>"You have done it before, Scott," I reminded him, my eyes soft as he turned to me. "When the twins trapped Isaac and Allison, remember? That's how I suspected you were a True Alpha because you had the alpha voice, even just a small bit of it. But it might still help if someone was able to teach you how to do it when you want to use it."</p><p>"Right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf," he said.</p><p>"We need a real alpha," Stiles said, rubbing his jaw. Scott snapped his head towards his best friend, a look of mild offense on his face. "You know what I mean. An alpha who can do alpha things. You know, an alpha who can get it going, you know, get it-"</p><p>"Up?" Isaac pitched in with a smirk. For once, Stiles seemed to agree with Isaac.</p><p>"Great, I'm an alpha with performance issues," Scott said dismally.</p><p>I smirked in my spot. "Depends on the performance. I'll never forget the closet."</p><p>Scott groaned, pinching his nose and remembering the time we had to hide in Allison's closet to hide from her dad. "Oh, my god, no."</p><p>"Closet?" Isaac repeated.</p><p>"What?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"It's not important," Scott replied, waving his hand.</p><p>"I beg to differ," I murmured.</p><p>Scott looked at me, completely exasperated. "Sara!" I shrugged, still grinning. Messing with Scott had to be one of my favorite pastimes, especially since I hadn't given him any shit about the closet since it happened.</p><p>"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked, bringing the conversation back to the main point.</p><p>"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac said.</p><p>"Seconded," I added. "Everything he says and does benefits him, not anyone else even if it seems like it does."</p><p>"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggested.</p><p>"They're not alphas anymore," Deaton said. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Nobody's seen them for weeks," Scott said.</p><p>"Well, actually, that's not totally true."</p><p>We all turned to Stiles, looking at him confused.</p><p>"Lydia."</p><hr/><p>Stiles got a hold of Lydia who, in turn, got a hold of Aiden, telling him and Ethan to meet at Derek's loft. Stiles opened the large door to the empty loft, and I entered by Lydia's side, looking around the room and not seeing either of the twins.</p><p>"They said they'd meet us here," Lydia said, Stiles coming up beside her.</p><p>We heard a loud thump and grunt, and I turned just in time to see the other twin hit Scott in the face. Ethan and Aiden grabbed Scott by his arms and threw him forward. Stiles, Lydia, and I scurried out of the way, watching the scene unfold.</p><p><em>Are you fucking kidding me? </em>I thought to myself, watching one of the twins flip down the stairs. <em>That's their plan? To beat him up? What is up with them and violence being the answer?</em> To be fair, violent tactics were usually more fun, but Scott didn't usually respond to violence or anger, seemingly only in highly stressful situations.</p><p>As Scott clambered to his feet, he was punched in the face again. I winced at the impact. The twins took turns beating up Scott until he fell to the floor. Based on the varying levels of ferocity, I assumed the twin in the tank top was Ethan and the one in the t-shirt was Aiden.</p><p>Scott groaned and said, "I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar."</p><p>"We are," Aiden said harshly. "You do it by giving in."</p><p>"Giving in and letting go," Ethan expanded. "That's how Deucalion taught us control." That was exactly how I learned control, too, but if they really knew Scott, they'd know it likely wouldn't work. Ethan grabbed Scott by his shirt and picked him up off the floor.</p><p>"Hey, you know, that's funny," Stiles cut in. "I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Wish I had seen that.</p><p>Scott looked at Ethan and Aiden incredulously. "That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" <em>Scott, at least you're pretty</em>. <em>We all picked up on that before you did</em>.</p><p>"You're afraid to turn," Aiden explained. "We're going to make you." I supposed that made sense. A rise in heart rate was linked to shifting.</p><p>"You turn, then you kick our asses," Ethan said.</p><p>"And then you roar." Aiden shifted his eyes and teeth then roared before letting his werewolf features retract.</p><p>"I like that part of the plan," I chimed in with a grin. "Go Scott!" I shot him a thumbs up. "You've got this." He just kinda grimaced in my direction as though he was trying to stay positive but didn't actually feel it.</p><p>"You don't think you can let go with us?" Ethan taunted, trying to make Scott angry.</p><p>"You think you're going to hurt us?" Aiden came up behind Scott and pushed him towards Ethan. <em>Why do I get the feeling Aiden is enjoying this a little too much?</em></p><p>Ethan pushed him back towards Aiden. "Come on, McCall. Give it your all. We can always heal." Scott took a swing towards Aiden who easily blocked it then punched him. Ethan then hit him again. I was hurting just watching them.</p><p>"You're an alpha," Aiden said. "You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."</p><p>"That's what gives you power. It gives you strength."</p><p>Scott tried again, but Aiden dodged and elbowed him in the back, knocking Scott to the ground. "Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy."</p><p>"So long as you can control it," Ethan said.</p><p>"Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden kicked Scott in the stomach. I winced. <em>Okay, this is getting a little much</em>.</p><p>"Come on, Scott," Stiles muttered beside me. "Fight back."</p><p>Scott pushed himself onto his knees to look up at the twins. "What if I can't control it?" he asked. "What if I can't turn back?"</p><p>Ethan shakes his head. "Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse."</p><p>"You turn into Peter," Aiden added.</p><p>"You can do this, Scott," I whispered as Scott climbed onto his feet and stood, glaring at the twins.</p><p>He wiped the blood from his mouth and charged them. Aiden dodged and picked Scott up, flipping him onto the table. Aiden hopped up above Scott and began wailing on him, doing way more harm than good.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Anger bubbled inside me, and I surged forward. "That is enough!" I exclaimed. My eyes glowed orange as I shot a ball of fire towards Aiden, knocking him off of the table.</p><p>Aiden jumped up, patting his shirt to make the fire dissipate, and started towards me for throwing fire at him, but Ethan held his brother back. "What?" Aiden asked. "I thought we were helping him."</p><p>"You help too much," Ethan said.</p><p>I leaned over Scott as he breathed heavily. He looked away and spat blood out of his mouth. I looked back at the twins. "I think we're done here," I told them sternly.</p><p>Ethan seemed far more apologetic than his brother. Ethan nodded, muttering, "Yeah." He dragged his brother out of the loft.</p><p>I turned to Scott who was looking up at me. He slowly nodded as his breathing slowed to a more reasonable pace and his body relaxed and healed. I rubbed his arm and smiled softly. "We'll figure it out, Scotty. We always do."</p><p>"I hope you're right," he murmured, eyes heavy.</p><p>Giving him a small smile, I gently patted his arm. "Hey, you're supposed to be the optimistic one, remember? Don't be giving up on me now."</p><hr/><p>Stiles's jeep skidded to a stop at the entrance to the trail in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles parked next to us on his dirt bike. Lydia, Stiles, and I climbed out of the jeep as Allison and Isaac pulled up in Allison's car. We all glanced at each other with varying levels of surety and preparedness.</p><p>"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," Scott reminded.</p><p>"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter," Isaac elaborated. I pinched the bridge of my nose while quietly groaning.</p><p>"And again with the not helping," Stiles called out, looking particularly annoyed with the tall werewolf. Isaac gave him a sassy grin.</p><p>Scott sighed and turned to Allison. "Did you bring it?" he asked. Allison begrudgingly opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a tranquilizer gun, taking in a deep breath as she held it.</p><p>A gunshot echoed throughout the forest, and we all snapped our heads towards the sound. Scott immediately sprung into action, hopping on his bike.</p><p>"Scott, wait!" I cried out, jumping on his bike behind him right before he drove off, Stiles calling after us. I clung to Scott as he sped through the trees. "You're insane, I hope you know that."</p><p>"I have to do this," he said. "I can do something." I barely heard him over the roaring of the bike and the wind in my ears.</p><p>"I know, Scotty. I know."</p><p>He drove through the forest, towards the sound of the gunshot we had heard until something distracted him. He brought his hands up to his helmet and the bike wobbled.</p><p>"Scott-" I started to say, but the bike tipped, and we were thrown off of it. Pain shot through my arm as I landed on it first, tumbling through the dead leaves on the forest floor with my body scraping and bruising until I came to a stop. I whimpered, rolling onto my back and cradling my arm. Picking up my head hurt when I tried to look at it, and black spots danced through my vision. I took in a few slow breaths, focusing on my body healing itself. One of my bones popped in my arm as it reset.</p><p>After a minute, I rolled onto my side and looked over to where Scott had landed. His arms moved slowly up to his helmet. Pushing myself onto my hands and knees, I crawled over and gently pulled his helmet off. The dazed look in his eyes disappeared as he focused on me.</p><p>"I-Isaac's hurt," he muttered.</p><p>I shook my head. "Don't focus on that, focus on you. You can do this, Scott," I said quietly. "Give in to your instincts and let them guide you. Be the alpha. You've done it before, and you'll do it again. Your pack will be fine, but we need you." He nodded, pushing himself up as best he could. "Now, be the alpha."</p><p>Scott took off running, and I watched him go, pulling myself up against the nearest tree.</p><p>"You can do this, Scott," I whispered, mostly to myself. The scratches on my bare arms disappeared as the skin healed and my head stopped pounding as I sat there.</p><p>Then I heard a roar.</p><p>
  <em>There he is.</em>
</p><p>Always knew he had it in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chikushō- Damnit, oh shit, oh hell</p><p>Do y'all like the lyrics I put at the beginning of each chapter? Like, do they introduce you to new artists or songs at all? Do you like how they tie into the chapters or characters? Do you just think they're neat? Are they just sort of there for you? Do y'all hate them? I'm curious since no one has brought them up even in the slightest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Galvanize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Smoke will turn your soul to black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you let it in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So close the door, confess your sins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, when I was younger, it was on roses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now they're dead and gone away"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cruel World by Tommee Profitt feat. Sam Tinnesz</em>
</p><p>"Any plans for tonight?"</p><p>My eyebrows pinched together, and I chuckled at Scott's question, shifting my phone against my ear. "Do I want to know what you have planned?" I asked, ignoring how the question sounded strangely like he was asking me on a date.</p><p>"Uh, well," Scott started awkwardly, probably realizing the same thing I did, "you know how you're always ragging on Stiles and me for breaking into the school at night?"</p><p>I rubbed my eyes and sighed, a small smile gracing my expression. "Yes, what have you done now?"</p><p>"You do realize what tomorrow is, right?"</p><p>I paused, looking up from my homework laid in front of me at the calendar hanging from beside my desk. October 30th. "Right, Finstock's birthday and Mischief Night." For any other circumstance, I'd consider knowing your teacher's birthday kind of strange unless you had a mentor-mentee relationship or were related to them, but considering Finstock's birthday fell on Mischief Night and so many students loved playing pranks on him, it was almost expected of people to remember. "And you need me why?"</p><p>"I just thought maybe you would stop getting on our asses about it if you'd actually tried it."</p><p>Nibbling on my lip, I thought about his offer. "I dunno, Scotty," I said hesitantly. "I mean, for one, I'm not much of the rebellious type, and two, I'd feel kinda weird about encroaching on your guy time. It's yours and Stiles' thing, you know? And you want me to gate crash that?"</p><p>"To be fair, you've been gatecrashing most of our things. Lacrosse practice over the summer, me getting a tattoo, going to a party, just generally hanging out," he listed. "What's one more thing?"</p><p>"You really want me to come with you, huh?"</p><p>"I've got an idea for scaring him, and I know you'd love to see his reaction."</p><p>I grinned broadly, not that he could see through the call. "Why didn't you start with that?"</p><p>His laugh just made me continue to smile. "I probably should've. He'll be expecting to meet me at the school around midnight. We need to get there before then, so we can hide in Coach's office and scare him when he calls me asking where I'm at."</p><p>"Can I video his reaction?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.</p><p>"By all means."</p><p>"Then I'm in." Anything to mess with Stiles. And I planned on sending the video to everyone.</p><p>"Great, I'll pick you up at eleven-thirty. It'll be easier to hide my bike from him than your car."</p><p>"Sounds good. See ya, Scotty." I hung up my phone and looked at the time. 10:07. Blowing a raspberry, I set down my phone. Now to wait and make sure my phone is fully charged in order to film the wondrous Stilinski reaction to Scott scaring the shit out of him.</p><p>Time passed way too slowly for my liking, but when the time came, I hurried out the front door to see Scott waiting outside with his extra helmet.</p><p>"Do we need anything or is that all on Stiles?" I asked, taking the helmet from Scott's outstretched hand.</p><p>"I have no idea what he has planned this time, so I'm going with it being on him," he answered. "Hop on."</p><p>Swinging my leg across the bike, I sat down behind Scott and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put up the kickstand, revved the engine, then drove off towards the school. The drive was quick as Scott sped through the streets and pulled into the lot with the busses to hide his bike from Stiles.</p><p>I looked at the building shrouded in darkness after climbing off the bike. "I can't believe you've convinced me to be a part of your delinquency," I said, glancing at Scott and handing him the helmet. The last time I was at the school at night, we were herding Boyd and Cora to keep them from tearing apart innocent people. At least this time would be more entertaining.</p><p>Scott chuckled and shook his head. "You didn't have to join. You're here because a part of you enjoys the delinquency."</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>"Come on." Scott led the way up to the side door and easily opened one of the double doors.</p><p>"Were they not locked?" I asked.</p><p>"After how many times people have broken in, I think they've stopped caring enough to fix the locks."</p><p>I made a small humming noise. Couldn't say I was surprised. I melted one of the damn locks last time, so I could see why they stopped fixing it. Between Scott, Stiles, and the rest of them getting trapped in the school, us breaking in for herding werewolves, students generally pulling pranks, and who knows what else because I doubted it was only our group fucking shit up, the school district had probably given up on the school at this point. Same with hiring anyone for the nightshift cleaning gigs considering how many murders and break-ins have occurred.</p><p>The dark halls were eerily quiet as Scott and I made our way to the locker room. The hairs on my arms stood up on end, and the whole situation filled me with unease. The only thing I could hear was the sound of our footsteps.</p><p>It reminded me of a horror movie. Two teenagers of color wandering an empty school at night in a town filled with supernatural creatures on the day before Halloween. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Then my phone dinged.</p><p>I jumped, my heart pounding faster than it should've at the simple noise. Scott snorted and started chuckling. I hit him in the arm. "It's not funny," I muttered.</p><p>"It's kinda funny," he corrected with a wide grin. "You should probably put your phone on silent though."</p><p>I grumbled to myself as we continued walking, and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, seeing a text pop up on the screen.</p><p>Booty Call: <em>You up?</em></p><p>Sighing, I quickly sent a reply, put my phone on silent, then put it away.</p><p>Me: <em>Can't talk. Breaking and entering</em>.</p><p>If Scott hadn't dragged me into his schemes with Stiles, I'd be getting into my car and driving to Brett's house, but there were definitely more important things than getting laid, and one of those things was videoing Scott scaring the shit out of Stiles. And Brett likely wouldn't believe the whole "breaking and entering" part anyway, but it would make him laugh.</p><p>My nose twitched at the smell of the boy's locker room when Scott and I entered. "Smells like teenage boy."</p><p>Scott shot me an amused grin. "I would assume so."</p><p>We then entered Finstock's office, leaving the door cracked open so Stiles wouldn't hear us open it when he arrived. Then it was another waiting game.</p><p>I leaned on the desk. "So, what made you and Stiles even start pranking Finstock anyway?" I asked.</p><p>Scott smiled fondly at the question, leaning on the wall beside the door. "First semester freshman year, I don't remember how it started, but Coach and Stiles were getting on each other's nerves one day in class, blowing up at each other. Stiles was so agitated that he looked up Coach's birthday and somehow convinced me to help prank him. And it being Mischief Night just made it better."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Was it you who put the air horn under his classroom chair?"</p><p>"And we filled his office with balloons," he added. "Then sophomore year we glued all his chalk to the chalkboard, even the chalk in the unopened boxes, and we saran wrapped the desk and chair in his classroom."</p><p>I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I remember that one. He hadn't had the time to undo it by second period." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 11:53. I was already starting to get impatient. "How long do you think before Stiles gets here?"</p><p>"Ten, fifteen minutes maybe." Scott shrugged. He glanced around the office. "Wonder what he has planned."</p><p>For the rest of the time waiting for Stiles, Scott and I messed with Finstock's things until Scott's wolf-hearing picked up footsteps. He immediately pulled out his phone, silently brought a finger to his lips, and pointed towards the door. I readied my phone camera, giddiness coursing through me. Scott answered his phone when Stiles called.</p><p>"Get your ass down here now," Stiles said, entering the locker room and skipping all pleasantries as he spoke into his phone. The eccentric human was using a flashlight in the locker room and talking louder than he should've been for trespassing at night. "We have a job to do."</p><p>"Dude, I'm already in bed," Scott replied, looking at me and trying not to laugh. "And aren't we a getting a little old for this?"</p><p>"We do this for Coach."</p><p>Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought we did this to Coach."</p><p>"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff, you know? He loves it."</p><p>"But it's the middle of the night," Scott continued. He gestured to the door, so I slowly cracked it open more.</p><p>I heard Stiles open his locker. "12:15 actually," he corrected. With him busy going through his locker, Scott and I inched out of the office, and I started filming. "Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it also happens to be Coach's birthday." Stiles was so preoccupied scolding Scott, taking things from his locker, and putting them into his duffle that he didn't notice me and Scott behind him. "So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two. . ."</p><p>Stiles shut his locker door and turned around. He grunted and tripped backward, dropping his phone and bag as he fell to the floor. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>"One," Scott finished for him.</p><p>Stiles glared up at him. "I hate you." His eyes flicked to me standing behind Scott with my phone out, and he groaned, hitting his head against the lockers.</p><p>I winked at him. "Except you don't." I stopped recording, lowered my phone, and looked at the screen. The video was a little dark, but with the moonlight streaming in through the windows, it still captured most of it. "Okay, so who gets the video? Scott, obviously, and I'm thinking Lydia, maybe Isaac, definitely Derek. . . I've got Cora's number, too."</p><p>"I hate you both so much."</p><p>Scott laughed at his best friend's pain. "We love you too, Stiles."</p><hr/><p>"There's no reason to say no," one of the twins said.</p><p>Isaac and I glanced at each other as we joined Scott, Stiles, Ethan, and Aiden outside of the school. After spending the night helping Dumb and Dumber pull their prank on Finstock, I was a little tired and not really in the mood for any of the wolves hashing out their differences in the parking lot. And based on what the twin had said, I assumed they were asking to join Scott's pack. While I wasn't necessarily against the idea, everyone else definitely would be.</p><p>"I can think of one," Isaac chimed in. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd."</p><p>"If he had died, you'd be in even more hot water than you already are," I added.</p><p>"In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now," Isaac agreed, glancing at Scott and Stiles. As sexy as that sounded, it wasn't what he meant.</p><p>The eyes of one of the twins glowed blue and his teeth shifted into fangs. I assumed, based on the hot-headedness and impulsivity, it was Aiden. "You want to try?" he growled.</p><p>Isaac grinned and took a step forward, but Scott grabbed his wrist, stopping Isaac from doing anything further. Isaac stepped down like a good beta, though I could tell it was a reluctant step-down. Leave it to Isaac to constantly be up for a fight, but we didn't need him suspended for fighting when the school day hadn't even started yet.</p><p>"Sorry, but they don't trust you," Scott told the twins. "And neither do I." Scott was the first to walk away, heading towards the school.</p><p>Before I followed, I glanced back at Ethan and Aiden. I didn't trust Aiden in the slightest, but Ethan? The calmer, more rational of the two? He tried to do the right thing. But the two were a package deal, so I turned back around and walked into the school with Isaac.</p><p>"I've gotta go to my locker," Isaac said. "You good?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, Izzy," I assured with a small smile. "Tell Allison hello for me."</p><p>His eyes narrowed at me as we walked down the hall. "I said I was gonna go to my locker, not to Allison."</p><p>"We both know you're finding her after." I patted him on the shoulder when I saw Kira opening her locker. "See ya later, Izzy."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, not pleased with me calling him out.</p><p>I shook my head and chuckled to myself, then made my way over to Kira who immediately fumbled and dropped some of her things on the floor. I knelt beside her and helped her put her things into her backpack.</p><p>"Thanks," Kira said sheepishly.</p><p>"It's no problem," I told her. "You okay?"</p><p>We both stood up, and she shouldered her backpack. "Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night."</p><p>"You and me both. Come on, let's get to class."</p><hr/><p>"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked as we hurried down the stairs with Stiles, Allison, and Lydia at lunch. I had no idea where Scott was, but Boyd was eating with Kira, like the adorable hulking werewolf he was.</p><p>Stiles had come to find us after talking to his dad in the hall. According to the sheriff, a felon named William Barrow had escaped custody during his surgery at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital where Melissa worked, and the stolen ambulance had been sighted three blocks from the school. Considering the guy had gone to jail for killing teenagers, they suspected he was at the school.</p><p>"Yeah," Stiles answered. "And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."</p><p>"That's seriously morbid Stiles," I said, shaking my head and grimacing. "So disgusting."</p><p>"Did you say flies?"</p><p>We all paused in the halls and turned around to see Lydia and stopped walking.</p><p>"Lydia?" Allison said, looking worried.</p><p>"All day I have been hearing this sound," Lydia explained. "It's like. . . this buzzing."</p><p>"Like the sound of flies?" Allison suggested.</p><p>We inched back towards her as she nodded. "Exactly like the sound of flies." Whenever Lydia got a feeling, she was always right. Maybe not about anything super specific, but her hearing the sound of flies and flies coming out of a criminal had to be related.</p><p>I looked at Stiles. "We need to find Scott."</p><p>"Yeah, come on."</p><p>Stiles and I hurried away from them, running down the halls, looking every which way for Scott. We skidded to a stop when we found him down a different hall about ten minutes after we had started looking for him.</p><p>"Hey, dude, where the hell have you been?" Stiles demanded to know as we changed directions and ran over to him.</p><p>Before Scott had the chance to answer, Lydia, who had probably gone the opposite way Stiles and I had, walked over and said, "The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?"</p><p>"The police?" Scott repeated, looking at us confused.</p><p>"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here," Stiles realized.</p><p>"Who? What are you guys-"</p><p>Lydia cut Scott's questioning off. "He has to be here. That sound. . . The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder."</p><p>I sighed and pinched my nose. "Stiles, Lydia, go find the sheriff," I told them. "Try to convince him somehow that the police need to stay. I'll catch Scott up."</p><p>Scott frowned even deeper as Stiles and Lydia ran off. He shook his head slowly and looked at me. "What is going on? Why were the police here?"</p><p>"Okay, the short version is a criminal escaped custody while getting operated on at the hospital," I explained quickly, keeping my voice down so no one else in the halls heard me. "He shrapnel bombed students on a bus because he saw their glowing eyes."</p><p>Scott paled. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, and the police had reason to suspect he was here. Lydia's been hearing flies that burst out of his stomach during the surgery. But if they're leaving-"</p><p>"That's bad," Scott finished, nodding. "Alright, so if the police didn't find him, we might be able to."</p><p>"You might be able to," I corrected. "The most likely place for him to be hiding is in the basement since it's huge and has a lot of hiding places. If he was in one of the classrooms, the police would've found him since there aren't many spots to hide that aren't locked up tight. I'll gather the pups, but we need something of his so you guys can get his scent."</p><p>"I'll call my mom." He pulled out his phone. "Get Ethan and Aiden, too. I don't trust them, but we'll need all the help we can get."</p><hr/><p>I convinced Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, and Isaac to meet me by the "Authorized Personnel Only" door leading to the basement, and started explaining the situation to the twins and Boyd when Scott joined us carrying a plastic bag of what looked like clothes. We were running out of time with school coming to an end soon.</p><p>"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school," I told the wolves.</p><p>"But they didn't have one thing," Scott said, opening the bag. He pulled out the hospital clothing. "Our sense of smell." He handed it to Boyd, who sniffed it and passed it along. "We'll split up, search the basement, and meet in the middle at the boiler room."</p><p>"I'll go with Ethan and Aiden," I said.</p><p>"What? No-" Isaac started to protest.</p><p>I raised a hand. "Stop. I'm going with them because I'm the least likely to rip their throats out. I'll be fine."</p><p>Scott took the clothing from Aiden, smelled it, then put it in the bag. "Alright, let's go. We've got until three to find him. You find a scent, call." Scott moved past the other werewolves and opened the basement door. We followed him down the stairs and split off into trios.</p><p>I walked a pace behind the twins, all three of us on high alert. After a minute of silence between us, Ethan glanced back at me awkwardly. "Um, thanks for, I dunno, trusting us, I guess," he said quietly.</p><p>"Okay, let's get one thing straight, I don't trust you two," I corrected, keeping my eyes forward as we walked through the long hallway. "But I do recognize that you're not all bad when you're not being used as attack dogs by psychopaths. You just need to slow down a little."</p><p>"Do you ever think we'll earn your guys' trust?" Aiden asked.</p><p>"It's possible. You think Isaac, Derek, me, and our combined hostility were immediately friends with Scott and Stiles? No, we earned their trust through working with them. It takes time."</p><p>That left the two silent.</p><p>We went down a different hall and Ethan tensed up, putting his back towards one of the walls and inching along it.</p><p>"You got something?" Aiden quietly asked as we followed close behind.</p><p>Ethan held up his hand, pausing at the corner. When he popped out, Aiden and I copied him, jumping out behind him. There stood Danny making out with his ex-boyfriend Steven. Danny separated and looked at us, looking like a deer in the headlights. Aiden and I started quietly laughing behind Ethan. I brought a hand up to my mouth to muffle my laughter.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Ethan remarked, staring at Danny.</p><p>Danny awkwardly looked from Ethan to his ex then away at the ground, bringing his hand up to the back of his head and rubbing it.</p><p>While still chuckling to himself, Aiden grabbed his brother by the shoulder and steered him away. I shot Danny a wink and a thumbs up, but before I could say anything to go along with it, Aiden grabbed my arm and pulled me with.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I grumbled, stumbling over my feet.</p><p>Ethan was completely exasperated, his jaw and eyes tense as he glanced up at the ceiling while we walked away from the pair. Poor guy, but he had been away for a few weeks. Had he and Danny broken up or had Ethan just up and left? Both were terrible.</p><p>Then the fire alarm started going off. "That can't be good," I muttered. "Something's wrong. Let's go." The twins followed me as we ran through the basement halls, meeting up with Isaac, Scott, and Boyd at the stairs and running up them.</p><p>Once in the regular halls, we acted normally, blending in with the rest of the students as we walked out the front doors.</p><p>"Anything?" Scott asked us as we carved out our own little patch of grass together in the courtyard.</p><p>I shook my head. "Not unless you count finding Danny and Steven together." Isaac shook his head and chuckled, and Ethan glared at him.</p><p>Stiles and Lydia made their way over to us.</p><p>"We didn't find anything," Aiden told them.</p><p>"Not even a scent," Scott added.</p><p>"It's three o'clock, so school's over," Stiles said. "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"</p><p>"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Ethan asked, looking directly at Lydia.</p><p>We all turned to the banshee. "I don't know," she answered, eyes wide. "I just. . . I don't know."</p><hr/><p>Stiles was the first to leave the school, leaving with Lydia. Both were extremely put out, and I didn't blame them. A mass murderer was on the loose and we had what seemed like a good lead but turned up with nothing, leading to the sense of dread filling the group.</p><p>As I put a few of my things away in my locker, I sighed, which Scott obviously heard, standing next to me at his own locker. "You okay?" he asked, moving around my locker door to look at me.</p><p>I bit my lower lip as I closed the metal door. "Does it sort of feel like we failed?" I asked. "I mean, Lydia's usually never wrong, and there are ways to cover up someone's scent, so maybe we missed something." I hit my locker with my fist, frustration bubbling inside me.</p><p>"Hey," he said gently, grabbing my hand before I could hit the metal door again. "Don't be too hard on yourself, okay? It's possible he wasn't ever here, and we interpreted whatever Lydia heard wrong. Maybe the flies meant something else."</p><p>Arching an eyebrow, I looked up at Scott with a frown. "So that would mean there's something worse than a mass murderer on the loose considering banshee abilities are more often than not related to the supernatural."</p><p>Scott grimaced. "Yeah, I hadn't thought about that."</p><p>"Thanks for trying, Scotty."</p><p>"Sara! Scott!" We turned towards the sound of someone calling our names. There was Kira's dad Ken walking towards us. He weaved around some students and stopped next to us.</p><p>"What's up, Ken?" I asked, leaning back against my locker.</p><p>"Ken?" I heard Scott mumble, glancing at me strangely.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt," Ken started with a smile. He looked at Scott. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter Kira from the coyote and invite both you and Sara over for dinner tonight. It would mean a lot to my wife and me."</p><p>"Oh! Uh. . ." Scott trailed off, looking at me. If he was expecting guidance from me, he didn't get any. I wanted to see his own reaction first. Scott awkwardly turned back to Ken. "That sounds great."</p><p>"We'll be there," I said smoothly. "What time?"</p><p>"I have to stay at the school a little longer to finish grading some papers," Ken told us, "but I should be home at about five if that's when you'd feel comfortable stopping by."</p><p>"Sounds good," I said, grinning. "See you then, Ken."</p><p>Ken smiled and nodded then walked away, leaving Scott and me alone.</p><p>When Ken was out of hearing range, Scott turned to me. "What just happened?"</p><p>"That's Ken's way of embarrassing Kira and trying to get her to make more friends," I explained, shrugging. "I've been over a few times, and Boyd's been there too, but she still feels awkward and like an outsider. The moment she finds out he invited you over, she'll probably want to strangle her father. I'd probably want to do that too if my parents invited a stranger over for dinner to help me make friends."</p><p>Scott chuckled, glancing down the hall where Ken had gone. "It's going to be really awkward tonight, won't it?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely. But hey, free dinner."</p><hr/><p>I picked Scott up from work as it neared five since he didn't know where Kira lived and I did, so I offered to drive him there. He tapped his thumb on his knee while sitting in my passenger seat, nervous at the idea of the dinner party with people he doesn't know. He was less nervous when over for dinner at my house, but I chalked that up to being with me and Riichi and not a family he doesn't know at all with one of the adults being his new history teacher.</p><p>"<em>Koinu</em>, relax," I said while driving. "It won't be nearly as bad as the one at my house, I guarantee. Sure, you're having dinner with your teacher, but at least I'm right there with you, and you've met Kira, sort of, so it won't be all bad."</p><p>He laughed. "That makes me feel so much better."</p><p>"Oh, hush."</p><p>When I pulled up outside of Kira's house, Scott and I walked up to the front door, and I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Ken opened the door. Kira stood a short distance away, probably having been talking to her father.</p><p>"Hey," I greeted with a small wave. Kira awkwardly grinned and walked away. I looked at Scott and Ken. "I'll be right back." I followed after Kira, catching up to her quickly in the hall heading towards her room. I sidled up next to her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"My dad keeps embarrassing me," she grumbled. Kira opened the door of her room and walked in. She made a beeline towards her dresser, probably because she was wearing something akin to pajamas.</p><p>"Could be worse." I closed the bedroom door. "He could've invited Boyd, too."</p><p>Kira groaned and threw her head back. "That would be so awkward." She pulled out some clothing and turned to me. "I guess it won't be too bad with you here. I probably would've died if it was just me, Scott, and my parents. I've never even spoken to him, at least not directly."</p><p>"But he did help us with the coyote," I pointed out. I then smiled and chuckled a little. "I love your dad though. This whole situation is hilarious."</p><p>"That's because you're not the one being embarrassed by him."</p><p>I took a few steps towards her and set both hands on her shoulders. There had never been a starker contrast of our height. "It'll be fine. Scott is the nicest person ever. Ever. I'm not joking. And now Boyd and I can start helping you become friends with our friends. Scott's the best person to start that with. He doesn't judge easily, he's always kind, and he's super helpful. And it's just one dinner. Everything will be fine. What could go wrong with one dinner?"</p><p>Turned out my rhetorical question was quite wrong.</p><p>After my pep talk for Kira and after she changed, we rejoined the others. Ken worked on dinner and Noshiko was asking Scott questions, getting to know him. We saved him as best we could, but Noshiko, being a mother, had a tendency to embarrass Kira a few times.</p><p>Once dinner was nearing completion, we sat at the dinner table. Kira sat next to her mother, and I sat across from Noshiko with Scott next to me. Ken's placement was at the head of the table by Noshiko and me. Small bowls of miso soup were on each placemat and cups for tea were set, too.</p><p>"So, Scott, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants," Noshiko said, trying to make conversation in the silence after we sat down. Scott didn't get the chance to respond, though he did awkwardly smile and nod as Ken walked over with a few plates, which I immediately read as he had never had sushi before. <em>Oh, no</em>. "But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef."</p><p>Ken set down the platter of sushi in the middle of the table then sat down. "Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame." Scott nodded along, looking at the sushi.</p><p>"Hamachi has yellowtail fish," I moved to explain, seeing the confusion blatantly written on his face, though he was trying to be polite. "Uni has sea urchin. Ikura has fish eggs. Hirame has flounder."</p><p>Noshiko made a small 'o' with her mouth, realizing the same thing I had. "You've never eaten sushi before, have you?" she said.</p><p>"Is it all raw?" Scott asked. A small smile graced my face, and I looked down. I wanted to laugh so hard, but I figured that'd be rude. It wasn't like I'd be laughing at any of them, just how amusing Scott's reactions were.</p><p>"Not the rice," Ken answered. Both he and Noshiko looked torn between being amused and feeling bad.</p><p>"Oh, my god, guys," Kira said, completely mortified at the situation. "We were supposed to have lasagna tonight."</p><p>"I was trying to impress him," Ken explained. "I didn't want to bring out the. . ." He made a few hand gestures. "You know what? I'll make lasagna."</p><p>"Oh, no, no!" Scott cut in before Ken stood up from the table. "It's okay. I can try anything." I made skeptical eye contact with Scott and he nodded at me. "Really." We all moved to pick up our chopsticks. "Okay." Scott cleared his throat, staring at the sushi as he adjusted the chopsticks in his hand.</p><p>"Try the hirame, the one closest to you," I told him. "First-time sushi goers might not like the ikura or uni much because of the texture." Scott nodded and started towards the sushi with his chopsticks. <em>Oh, he's gonna drop it</em>, I told myself while watching him hold the chopsticks wrong. "Uh. . . Wait, Scotty." I set down my chopsticks and brought my hands up to his. "Hold this one like a pencil, and this one goes under. Then you move the top one like this to grab things." I moved his fingers with the chopstick to show him how.</p><p>"Thanks," Scott chuckled then started towards the sushi again.</p><p>I readied my own chopsticks, still watching him intently. He was probably going to drop it even with my help, and he looked adorable when trying so hard. Scott struggled to pick up the piece of sushi and kept his mouth wide open when he tried bringing it up to his mouth.</p><p>It fell out of the chopsticks, and I caught it with my own before it hit the table. Scott looked at me stunned.</p><p>I slowly brought it up to him. "Here," I said quietly. I held it out expectantly, and Scott ate it from my chopsticks, chewing on the raw fish.</p><p>He nodded to himself, tentatively tasting the sushi, and we all waited for his reaction. He then smiled as he swallowed the bite.</p><p>"Sushi?" Noshiko asked her husband.</p><p>Ken nodded. He doled out some of the pieces of sushi for us along with the gari and wasabi while Noshiko poured us some tea. Kira started in on her soup while the rest of us focused on the sushi.</p><p>"So you guys moved here from New York?" Scott asked, starting up the conversation again.</p><p>"I have family ties here," Noshiko answered. "Several generations." It also helped they were here because of being drawn by Nemeton.</p><p>"Yukimura is Japanese, right?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Yes," Ken said, "but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name, as she was the only surviving member of her family."</p><p>"You didn't want to take both names?"</p><p>"We were married in Japan," Noshiko explained to Scott, "where the law says that the couple must share the same name. To belong to the same <em>koseki</em>."</p><p>"Family registry," I automatically translated to Scott as I gingerly dipped a piece of uni in the small portion of wasabi.</p><p>"My wife's lineage is quite unique," Ken continued. "I was actually going to discuss it in class."</p><p>"Please don't," Kira pleaded.</p><p>"Kira, you should be proud of your heritage," Noshiko said.</p><p>"It was a profound honor to join your mother's family," Ken added.</p><p>I glanced away from the uncomfortable family squabble and at Scott only to see him making weird faces. I glanced down at his plate and saw the wasabi gone. <em>Oh, no</em>. "Scott, what happened to your wasabi?" I asked.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. "I thought it was guacamole." He downed the rest of his tea and Kira grabbed the cup from him to hold it out for her mother.</p><p>"That's the most Californian thing you've ever said," I told him, trying to keep a light mood. Noshiko finished pouring more tea for him, and Kira handed him the cup. <em>Scott, at least you're pretty</em>.</p><hr/><p>Kira was helping her parents clean up dinner and waiting for the pizza that she had secretly ordered before dinner had ended to arrive, I had just finished using the bathroom, and Scott was chilling in Kira's room, so I made my way to Kira's room and paused at the door to the room when I heard Scott's voice inside.</p><p>"Why didn't you. . . How come you never changed your name back to Delgado?" I heard him ask. He must be talking to his mom. I took a few steps back into the hall to give him privacy, leaning against the wall.</p><p>Kira came down the hall holding a pizza and three sodas. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" she asked.</p><p>I gestured to the room. "He was on the phone with his mom. Didn't want to disturb." I didn't hear any more talking from inside the room, so I motioned for Kira to follow me. I knocked a little then opened the door, Kira and I walking in.</p><p>"Oh, thank god," Scott said upon seeing the pizza and grinning. "No offense to sushi."</p><p>"Yeah, we probably should have started you out on California rolls," Kira said.</p><p>"And told you what the green stuff was," I added.</p><p>Scott let out a good-natured laugh. "Yeah, that would've been nice to know. What was the pink stuff? I didn't try it."</p><p>"Gari, pickled ginger." I patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, you didn't miss much with it. It's supposed to be eaten between different types of sushi to, uh, cleanse the palate."</p><p>"I'm just glad you didn't put any gari on top of the sushi," Kira said, smiling. "They would've looked at you like you had grown a second head." She gently wiggled the box just enough to draw our attention to it without dropping the sodas. "So, pizza?"</p><p>"Pizza," Scott and I chorused.</p><p>After we had eaten the delicious Hawaiian pizza and drank the soda, Scott and I decided it was time for us to head out, and Kira walked us out of the house.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner," I said as we walked down the steps outside.</p><p>"For the sushi or the pizza?" Kira asked.</p><p>"Uh. . . the pizza was good," Scott decided on.</p><p>The three of us laughed and walked towards my car. Scott and I faced Kira. "So, lunch tomorrow?" I said. "Want to join us?"</p><p>"I'm sure Boyd would definitely like you there," Scott added.</p><p>A deep blush crept onto Kira's face, and she glanced between us. "Am I that obvious?"</p><p>"Actually, he's obvious," I said. "He can't really hide anything from us."</p><p>"Terrible bluffer," Scott agreed. "And even if you don't want to join just because of Boyd, you're still welcome with us."</p><p>Kira's expression melted into a grateful smile. "Thank you." She was about to say something else, but her eyes widened and my vision went black.</p><hr/><p>"Sara? Scott? Scott!"</p><p>I inhaled sharply and sat up, my head pounding and my vision blurred. I looked all around, seeing Scott on the ground beside me and Stiles and Lydia standing in front of us. And no Kira. <em>Oh, no, no, no</em>.</p><p>"Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott said, panic clouding his voice, and I winced at it. <em>Ow, too loud</em>.</p><p>"We know," Stiles said. "He was after her the whole time."</p><p>I brought a hand to my head, rubbing my forehead. "Did he use a fucking crowbar?" I asked no one in particular. My head hurt worse than the time I was drugged with wolfsbane. Actually, times. Plural. I'd gone through that twice. It's not a lot, but it's weird that it's happened twice.</p><p>Lydia held out her hand and helped me off the ground.</p><p>Scott pulled out his phone and called Isaac to see if he and Allison had found anything about the flies. But Scott didn't sound too pleased when he said, "Alright, thanks," and turned back to us. "We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." So, I guessed that meant Isaac and Allison didn't have anything of use.</p><p>"I knew he was there," Lydia said. "How did I know that?"</p><p>"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles said.</p><p>"What do you hear now?" I asked.</p><p>Lydia hesitated, her expression pained and strained. "Nothing. . . I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just. . ." She ran her hands through her hair, and she took a few steps away from us. "I swear to god, it literally makes me want to scream."</p><p>"Okay, then scream," Stiles told her. "Lydia, scream."</p><p>Lydia let out a high-pitched wail. I brought my hands up to my ears, wincing at the sound echoing throughout the empty street. Once she stopped, she slowly looked upwards at the street light. "It's not flies," she realized. Lydia whirled around, and Stiles jumped back in alarm, nearly hitting me. "It's electricity."</p><p>"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer," Stiles said. "He worked at a power substation."</p><p>"Which one are they at though?" I asked. "There's multiple throughout the county."</p><p>"He'd probably go to the one he's familiar with," Scott said. "His comfort zone." He looked at Stiles expectantly because of course, Stiles would be the one to know.</p><p>Stiles nodded erratically. "Follow me." He crossed the street, hurrying towards his jeep with Lydia, so I sharply turned and unlocked my car, starting it the moment I climbed in. Scott climbed into the passenger seat, and I drove off after Stiles.</p><p>Shortly after, we pulled up outside the station, jumped out of my car, and ran inside, Stiles following us after talking to Lydia.</p><p>Scott looked around the halls, trying to pick up a scent or noise, then we heard a metallic clanging sound and went towards it, going down a different hall. When Kira came into view and we ran towards her, she yelled, "Sara! Scott! No! Look out!"</p><p>My hair stood up on end at electricity crackling behind me, and I flew backward, hitting one of the fences outlining the wires. I crumpled to the ground, my body shaking and twitching. I inhaled sharply and rolled onto my side.</p><p>"Don't. . ." Scott said nearby, also on the floor. "She's not. . . she's not the one you want." Barrow looked at him then turned back to Kira, walking towards her with cut wires.</p><p>I tried to push myself onto my knees. "No, don't," I said.</p><p>Barrow touched Kira with the wires and light exploded all around us, the machinery and Barrow frying. But one thing that grabbed my attention once my eyes refocused after the blinding light was all the sparks sailing towards Kira and into her hands.</p><p><em>Thunder kitsune</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koinu - puppy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Illuminated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Monster, how should I feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn the sheets down, murder ears with pillow lace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's bathtubs, full of glow flies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bathed in kerosene, their words tattooed in his veins"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monster by Meg &amp; Dia</em>
</p><p>When the cops arrived at the power substation, they escorted us to the Sheriff's Station. Agent Douchebag sat us all down in the sheriff's office. He leaned on the desk in front of us and Noah was sitting in his chair behind the desk. I was wedged between Scott and Kira on the couch with Stiles on Scott's other side and Lydia in the chair next to Kira.</p><p>"So, when did you get there?" Agent McCall asked.</p><p>"At the same time," Stiles answered.</p><p>"At the same time as who?" Douchebag pressed.</p><p>"At the same time as us," Scott said, gesturing to me and himself.</p><p>"By coincidence?"</p><p>"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"That's what I'm asking you," Agent Douchebag said, growing more annoyed with us. "The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"</p><p>"Are you asking me?" Scott asked. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from smiling and laughing.</p><p>"I think he's asking me," Stiles said.</p><p>"I think he's asking all three of you," Lydia pitched.</p><p>"Okay, let me answer the questions," Agent McCall cut in. We all looked up at him with confused expressions, and he huffed, annoyed that they had successfully confused him. But considering he was Scott's dad, he should've been used to the antics of Scott and Stiles by now, even if he hadn't been around in a few years.</p><p>"Let me ask the questions," he corrected. Agent Douchebag opened his notepad, flipping through the pages. "Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira." That I hadn't known until Stiles said it earlier when they were first getting our statements. Fucking freaky. No one should've known she was a kitsune except for me and her parents. "Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her which blacked out the entire town."</p><p>"Sounds about right," Stiles said.</p><p>"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" McCall asked.</p><p>"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer." Stiles scratched the side of his head. "So where else would he take her?"</p><p>Agent Douchebag looked so unamused it warranted being photographed and framed. "That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."</p><p>"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles winked and pointed at Noah behind Agent McCall, and Noah snorted, almost chuckling.</p><p>When McCall turned around, Noah started coughing to cover it up as best he could. "Stiles, just, uh. . . Just answer the man," Noah tried. <em>Not fooling anyone, Sheriff</em>.</p><p>"We made a good guess," Stiles said.</p><p>"What were the three of you doing?" McCall asked, looking between Scott, Kira, and me.</p><p>"Eating pizza," Scott said at the same time as Kira said, "Eating sushi."</p><p>They glanced at each other and switched, Scott saying, "Eating sushi," with Kira saying, "Eating pizza." It sounded like they were lying and hadn't agreed on a story.</p><p>I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh, my god," I said. "Kira's dad made sushi to impress Scott, then Kira ordered us a pizza because that plan had backfired. Scott had never had sushi before, which honestly baffles and disappoints me considering he's lived in California his whole life."</p><p>Scott frowned and looked at me. "Hey. . ."</p><p>Agent McCall turned to Noah and said, "You believe this?"</p><p>Noah waved his hand. "To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."</p><p>"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Agent Douchebag asked her, staring her down.</p><p>We all looked at her for her answer, and she nodded and said, "Yes." Agent Douchebag wasn't particularly happy. "Could I get my phone back now?"</p><p>"Sorry, but no." He then stood up. "We're done here." The agent walked to the door and opened it, each of us following him out. "Kira, a deputy is going to take you home. But we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first."</p><p>Kira turned to me and I smiled at her before a deputy escorted her away. Scott and I were about to walk away from the office to leave the building, but his dad called his name, getting his attention. Scott nodded at me, so I left them alone.</p><p>I walked out of the building, going to my car and leaning on the hood to wait for him. When I spotted Scott walking over, I asked, "Everything alright?"</p><p>"He knows we're lying," Scott answered in a low voice. "But he can't really do anything about it, so. . . We really need to figure out who was controlling Barrow."</p><p>The pit in my stomach grew. "Yeah, don't remind me." Whoever pointed Barrow in the direction of Kira either wanted to kill her or wanted to kickstart her abilities. Either way, none of it sat right with me.</p><hr/><p>At school the following day, Kira was trying her hardest to avoid me when I saw her before class, so I reluctantly sighed and decided to wait until lunch to approach her. While at my locker switching out my books between classes, Scott leaned on his locker next to me.</p><p>"Hey, do you think Kira could be like me?" Scott asked quietly. "I mean, Stiles said she couldn't be because of the electricity, but why else would Barrow try to kill her, and how else would she have survived?"</p><p>Sometimes I forgot just how new at supernatural life Scott was. I closed my locker and shouldered my bag, turning to him. Spotting Kira at her own locker down the hall, I jutted my chin towards her.</p><p>"Look at her," I said plainly.</p><p>Scott glanced at Kira then back at me, his eyebrows furrowing and the corners of his mouth dipping. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean look at her." I gave him a pointed look. "With your wolf eyes."</p><p>It took him a moment to realize what I was getting at. "Oh, you mean. . . like an aura. . ." He perked up. "She's like you then, isn't she? She's a kitsune."</p><p>"Yeah, but she doesn't know." The wonders of different parenting styles. At least my mom always told me there was a possibility of getting powers, and when I did, I was prepared even if I wasn't on particular speaking terms with my mom at that time. Kira had no clue about any of it.</p><p>"Is that why you befriended her?" he wondered.</p><p>I shook my head and sighed. "Not at first, but I figured it out shortly after. That's when I started trying to get her closer to the rest of you."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" That hit me right in the gut, especially when paired with his signature puppy dog eyes that he wasn't even trying to do.</p><p>I looked him directly in the eyes no matter how much it hurt to look at his sad eyes. "Because she didn't even know. Why would I tell everyone what she is when she doesn't know? Riichi and I grew up knowing we might end up with powers, but she didn't. And there was no guarantee that she would have powers. I'm sorry, Scott, but she didn't deserve to be. . . outed without her consent." I didn't know how else to phrase it.</p><p>He winced. "I get it. I'm sorry." He rubbed his forehead. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I think Stiles got into my head when he said something about how we don't know if she's like Jennifer or the kanima."</p><p>"Well, I can assure you she's not. She has the potential to be, but then again, we all do. I'll talk to her at lunch, okay? See how she's doing."</p><hr/><p>At lunchtime, I didn't see Kira in the cafeteria, so I roamed the halls searching for her and found her sitting on the floor eating a sandwich. She looked up at me when I walked over and put her half-eaten food back in the Ziploc bag, setting it on the floor in front of her. I sat down next to her, letting my bag lay at my feet.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Kira said before I could say anything.</p><p>I nodded, pursing my lips. "Okay." I paused, trying to figure out what else we could talk about so I could at least get her talking. "Uh, want to talk about how crazy Finstock is with his megaphone? I always knew he was eccentric, but that man is something else when he gets to walk around the halls yelling at students to get to class."</p><p>I was hoping that would at least get her to smile. It didn't, but it did get her to look at me. "Do you have your phone?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow." She shifted in her spot to completely face me. "Take a picture of me. And use the flash."</p><p><em>Her spirit. She's seen her spirit</em>.</p><p>Pulling out my phone, I moved to take a photo of her, using the flash as she said. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious if hers looked like mine had with flash photography. Sophomore year of high school, I had to miss picture day at school so they wouldn't see it. The yearbook that year reused my freshman photo, but I didn't mind too much.</p><p>After taking a photo of Kira, I looked at it and smiled. It looked almost exactly like mine had, just instead of a fiery effect, it looked more electrified.</p><p>"Freaky, right?" Kira said, picking at her nails.</p><p>"No, it's not," I told her. She picked her head up, her expression twisting. I swiped the picture away, going back to the camera. I handed her my phone. "Take a picture of me." Taking in a deep breath, I allowed my spirit to surface enough for it to be caught in the photo.</p><p>Kira looked down at the picture and gasped. "It looks. . . it looks like mine." She snapped her head up to me. "How? Mine started showing up a few months ago."</p><p>"I was fourteen when mine showed," I revealed, taking my phone back and putting it away. "You're not as alone as you think."</p><p>"Wha-what are we?"</p><p>"We're kitsune."</p><p>She shook her head. "None of this makes sense. Kitsune are myths." She leaned against the wall. "And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me."</p><p>I gaped. "That's why you asked for it back."</p><p>"If someone sees those pictures. . ."</p><p>"We need to get your phone back."</p><hr/><p>A few hours after school, Scott and Stiles met Kira and me outside of the Sheriff's Station. Before climbing out of my car to go talk to them, she put a hand on my forearm. "Wait, what did you tell them?" she asked, worry in her voice and expression.</p><p>When I had initially told Kira that I was going to them for help with the matter, she had been confused as to why them. I told her they were prone to making trouble and breaking the rules, and with Stiles and his connections to the police and Scott being his partner in crime, they were our best bet. I told Scott the truth about the pictures, obviously, but she didn't need to know that until she knew about him. I don't know what he told Stiles though, but I did imply that he should keep it on the down-low, so I assumed Stiles didn't know the truth.</p><p>"That you had some <em>pictures </em>of you that you wanted to delete." I felt a little bad for lying, but it was easier than explaining the truth at the moment.</p><p>She didn't seem to get the hint from me specifically stressing 'pictures.' "What kind of pictures?"</p><p>"Nudes, Kira. Nudes."</p><p>"Oh." Kira slowly nodded then perked up a little. "Good idea."</p><p>We got out of my car, meeting Scott and Stiles at Stiles's Jeep. The human stayed inside, leaning out of the window to talk to us. He handed a card to Scott. "Okay, this one will get you inside all of the perimeter doors," Stiles explained. He handed Scott another card. "This one into the evidence room." And one last card. "And this one's for my father's office."</p><p>Scott held them all separately between his fingers. "You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked.</p><p>"No, I cloned them using the RFID emulator."</p><p>I frowned, my eyebrows pinching together. "Is that worse than stealing?"</p><p>"It's smarter," Stiles decided. He shifted in his seat. "Okay, so now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout, but there's always somebody at the front desk. Dispatch, usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster." He pointed in the direction of the door. "Alright? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out, but, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens, I will run and leave you all for dead."</p><p>"Thanks, Stiles. Love you, too." A little sarcasm shined through my words even if I was grateful for him helping us.</p><p>"Got it," Scott said with a more amicable tone than me. "Thanks. Seriously, dude."</p><p>"I'd ask my dad, you know, but. . ." Stiles trailed off.</p><p>"No, I know," Scott said. "I get it."</p><p>"Alright, just, uh, hurry up."</p><p>We left Stiles, following Scott around the building and inside. Once inside, we stayed low to the ground and had to hide from a deputy walking around.</p><p>When we were safely inside the evidence room, we started looking around for the lime green phone, digging through evidence bags. Scott found it and drew our attention by whisper-calling our names. He handed it to Kira when we knelt beside him.</p><p>Kira pulled it out of the evidence bag and tried turning it on, then sighed and whispered, "It's dead. We have to take it."</p><p>"No, they'll know it's gone," Scott countered.</p><p>"Then we have to charge it somehow," I said. "But the power's out."</p><p>Scott's eyes caught something. "See if you can find a charger cable." He inched towards the desk where a laptop sat. Perfect.</p><p>We dug through the drawers of the desk, and I pulled out a black cord. "Awesome," Scott said and opened the laptop.</p><p>I handed the cable over to Kira as she was by the charger output then noticed Scott freeze when looking at the background on the computer screen. It was a picture of a young kid in someone's lap.</p><p>"Scotty?" I quietly said, setting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"That's me." He stared wistfully at the screen. "Me and my dad." He didn't seem heartbroken or angry or trepid, only nostalgic. It was nice to know his childhood years weren't completely crappy with his dad, it seemed.</p><p>I gave him a small smile and rubbed his shoulder as Kira started charging her phone.</p><p>A few seconds later, Scott's attention was drawn away from Kira and her slow-charging phone. He crawled over to the door and looked out the window. I could see Stiles and Agent McCall. McCall looked annoyed while talking to Stiles, but that was nothing new.</p><p>"It's on," Kira said. "It's on."</p><p>"Great, hurry," I told her, not bothering to hide the panic in my voice and glancing between Stiles being a distraction and Kira going through her phone.</p><p>She went to her pictures and quickly deleted them. I unplugged the charger and put it back where I found it, Scott closed the laptop, and Kira put her phone back in the evidence bag. We then hurried out of the room. I closed the door behind us, and we crossed the bullpen. Scott opened the door and we followed him out.</p><p>Once we made it outside, we ran back to Stiles and the Jeep.</p><p>"We did it," Scott said, grinning. "All the pics deleted."</p><p>"That was awesome!" Kira exclaimed. We looked at her strangely. I didn't think she would find any of that enjoyable. "I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying. But kind of awesome." She grinned at me and I laughed.</p><p>"Glad you think so," I said. "Let's never do that again."</p><p>Kira rubbed her hands on her thighs to ease her nerves. "I've never done anything like that. Have you?"</p><p>Scott, Stiles, and I glanced between each other, probably each recalling a different moment in time, such as busting Isaac out or the kanima incident or maybe something I didn't know about.</p><p>"Yeah, once or twice," Stiles awkwardly said.</p><p>I nodded a few times. "So, uh, we should probably get out of here." I looked at Kira. "Do you want to go home, or would you be up for a party?"</p><p>"Party?" Scott repeated then remembered. "Oh, right, Danny's Halloween blacklight party. I think most of the lacrosse team's going."</p><p>"I'd be up for a party," Kira answered.</p><p>I turned to the boys. "What about you guys?"</p><p>Scott and Stiles glanced at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Scott said.</p><p>"Where's it at?" Stiles asked. "I heard the original venue canceled."</p><p>I beamed from ear to ear. "That's the fun part. It's at Derek's loft."</p><hr/><p>I pulled up outside the loft and looked up at the building. I could hear the music from the parking lot, though it was faint. Kira and I got out of my car, but before leading her into the building, I stripped off my jacket, flannel, and beanie and left them in my car, knowing it would be warm in the loft with all the dancing people, leaving me in my red tank and light denim shorts.</p><p>"Come on," I told Kira, waving for her to follow. As we entered the building, I saw the Jeep and dirt bike pull into the parking lot.</p><p>In front of the loft, I pried open the large metal door and we walked inside, stopping at the bottom of the stairs just inside the door. Kira looked around the room, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said. "So this is what Beacon Hills parties are like."</p><p>I shrugged and smiled. "I guess. Haven't been to too many." My eyes searched the room and landed on Boyd hiding in the corner nearby, watching the party-goers uncomfortably. I wondered if he arrived with Isaac and Allison, Lydia, or assumed some of us would show up. Or found out the party was in Derek's loft and wanted to be prepared to keep Derek from murdering anyone. All were plausible but my money was on the last one. "Hey, there's Boyd." Kira immediately looked to where I was gesturing. "Go talk to him."</p><p>"What?" she blurted.</p><p>An amused grin settled across my face. "Talk to him. Spend time with him. Dance with him. Whatever. You have a teeny tiny crush on him, so go do something about it, or don't, but he's still your friend."</p><p>She took in a deep breath, her eyes settling on Boyd. "Do I look okay?"</p><p>"You look great, now go." I steered her in his direction and pushed her forward. It took her a moment, but Kira started walking towards Boyd. I watched her walk all the way over and saw Boyd smile at her. "Good."</p><p>A few seconds later, Scott joined me. "You do that?" He gestured to Kira and Boyd.</p><p>"Yep." I turned to him and frowned. "Why are you wearing a jacket still? Come on, <em>koinu</em>, it's a party. Relax. It's also really hot in here. Someone should really open a window."</p><p>He laughed and moved to avoid being run into by someone. "I don't know where to put it now."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand, and dragged him further into the room towards the spiral staircase leading up to the second floor of the loft. Other jackets were strewn about the stairs and the railing. "Leave it on the stairs. No one will touch it." Scott peeled off his jacket and listened to me, but before he could say anything else, I spotted a table with paint and gasped. "Bodypaint! Let's go!" He yelped as I tugged hard on his arm, bringing him to the table. Things of paint and brushes littered the table. I looked up at Scott. "Can I paint you? Please?"</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you give someone the puppy dog eyes, so yeah," he said.</p><p><em>Fuck yeah</em>. I grabbed a container of neon orange and its corresponding paintbrush and turned back to Scott still standing there awkwardly and not moving. "Strip."</p><p>He blinked a few times. "What?"</p><p>"Your shirt," I pointed out, gesturing to the long sleeve, button-down that he was wearing. "You said I can paint you, so unless you want me to paint your shirt. . ." I mimed him taking it off. "And even if you meant just your face, I don't want to get paint on it. It's too nice for a damn rave, and I'm not sure this paint will wash off clothing easily."</p><p>"Oh, right." Scott quickly moved to take it off, fumbling over the buttons, then tied it around his waist. He picked at his dark tank. "The tank too?"</p><p>"That one's up to you, Scotty." I winked at him and smirked. If it hadn't been so dark in the room, I probably would've seen him blush.</p><p>"What're you gonna paint?" he asked, still holding up some of the fabric.</p><p>"Depends on if you take it off." His dark eyes bored into me for a few moments, thinking it over, and I raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to.</p><p>Then he swiftly stripped off his tank and tossed it aside, completely baring his chest. "Go ahead."</p><p>I grinned. "Look at you, Scotty. Throwing caution to the wind and stripping in public." Scott chuckled and looked away. "What are we going to do with you? You already strip at school. Now here. Next, you'll be stripping at the grocery store." He simply continued to laugh. "Okay, now stand still. I haven't held a brush in about a year. I don't want to mess up." Scott bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>Dipping the brush in paint, I brought it up to his chest and he jumped a little. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry, it's cold," he explained. I smiled at his excuse and focused on painting his torso. His well-built, tanned torso. Urging myself to not think about that, I kept painting.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he had a large, orange and yellow tiger lily painted across his chest and shoulder. I set the paint and brush on the table and said, "All done."</p><p>Scott looked down at his chest and grinned. "Cool. What kind of flower?"</p><p>"A tiger lily."</p><p>"Isn't that a character from <em>Peter Pan</em>?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Yeah, but I prefer the flower."</p><p>Scott eyed the paint behind me. "Uh, can I. . ." He trailed off.</p><p>I looked at the paint then back at him. "Are you asking if you could paint me?" He pursed his lips, shrugged, and leaned his head back and forth, not confirming or denying it. "Go ahead, Scott." I gestured to the paint.</p><p>"Can I paint on your face?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, why not?" I moved my hair, so it was going down my back and wasn't in my face.</p><p>He picked up the white paint. Or at least it glowed off-white, so it was probably blue in regular light. Scott held the brush up and moved closer to me. "Uh, close your eyes."</p><p>Complying, I shut my eyes and felt the paintbrush delicately move up the side of my nose and then outline my eye beneath my eyebrow, flicking upwards. He outlined beneath my eye, too, flicking upwards again. He copied the pattern on the other side of my nose and eye. Then he framed my eyes and cheekbones with small dashes.</p><p>I slowly smiled. "Are you making fur?" I asked. "You're making me into a wolf, aren't you?"</p><p>"You'll just have to wait and see," I heard him say, but I could hear the smile in his voice, so I took that as a yes. He finished up the minimal fur effect. "Okay, you can open your eyes if you want." Before I opened my eyes, I felt the brush on my collarbone. I looked down to see him tracing along it with the paint so it stood out in the blacklight. He then painted a line on either side of my throat. Scott set the brush into the paint. "I think I'm all done."</p><p>I was painfully aware of how close we were standing since he hadn't taken a step back when he finished, and I liked it more than I should've. I glanced down at the paint still in his hand then up at his eyes. The whites glowed under the blacklight.</p><p>"Anywhere else you want to paint?" I asked boldly.</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched up. "I don't think that'd be appropriate in public." <em>Cheeky</em>.</p><p>Plucking the paint from his hand, I said, "Fair enough," and set it down on the table. I turned to face the crowd of dancing people and grimaced. "Was thinking about dancing, but that just looks like a mess."</p><p>Scott laughed as he looked at the crowd as well. "Wanna head to the roof?" he asked over the music.</p><p>"Yeah, parties aren't really our thing, huh?" We then started towards the spiral staircase.</p><p>Before going very far, I grabbed Scott's arm, pulling him closer to me, and said, "Wait, wait, I need a picture." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, opened the camera, and held it above our heads in selfie mode so some of the paint on him was seen glowing, too. "Make a face." I bared my teeth like a growl and he laughed and followed my lead. I made a claw motion with my free hand and snapped the picture. Lowering my phone, I zoomed in on my face to look at the paint job Scott had done. "I like it. I'm one of the wolves now."</p><p>"And I belong in a garden."</p><p>I playfully pushed him away. "Oh, hush."</p><p>Putting my phone away, we hurried up to the roof. Pushing out into the clear air, I took in a deep breath and sighed. Inside smelled like booze, sweat, and paint. Not exactly a good mixture. And the sky was clear for Halloween night.</p><p>I sat down on the edge of the skylight. Scott sat down next to me. It was quiet for a few moments as we looked out over Beacon Hills.</p><p>"What do you usually do for Halloween?" I asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Stiles and I usually go trick or treating," Scott said. "This is the first year we didn't. Last year, I dressed up as a zombie and he was a zombie slayer."</p><p>I could easily imagine Scott dressed in torn clothes and fake blood while Stiles carried around a bat. "Sounds like a lot of fun."</p><p>Scott tore his eyes away from the horizon line and turned to me. "What about you?" he asked.</p><p>"Isaac and I would go to every haunted house in the county. Then he would have to go home because of his dad, so I would go home and binge horror movies and Halloween flicks until I fell asleep or had to go to bed because of school. And they were actual horror movies, not the stupid paranormal stuff that some people call horror."</p><p>Scott nudged me with his shoulder. "Guess this year we're both doing something different then."</p><p>"Yeah," I said wistfully. "It's not necessarily a bad different though. Although, if Isaac and I went to the haunted houses, it wouldn't be as fun because he's a werewolf and is harder to scare now. Growing up is bullshit, too."</p><p>He let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, I'll miss trick or treating."</p><p>I turned to him and smiled. "Maybe next year. We can try to all go together."</p><p>He nodded, smiling too. "I'd like that."</p><p>Silence spread between us again as we looked at each other, but it was comfortable, and I quite liked it. I liked the intimacy of it. His shoulder brushed gently against mine and I moved just a tad closer to him, his warm gaze pulling me in. His lips parted.</p><p>Just then, a loud roar from down below broke the silence, both of us springing apart.</p><p>Scott, with his eyes wide, looked at me. "Derek's back. I better go keep him from killing anyone."</p><p>I nodded quickly. "Right. That's a good idea." Scott shot up from his spot and ran back inside while I moved slower, not in a particular hurry to go see people. My heart felt heavy in my chest.</p><p><em>Did we almost kiss? No, no, no, no</em>. <em>Fuck, what was I thinking?</em></p><p>One of the most obvious things about Scott was that he still very much had feelings for Allison. He needed to fully move on from his ex on his own, and maybe once he did, I'd be willing to let him kiss me then. But otherwise, I had no plans to be a rebound. Even if he was kind and funny and easy-going and attractive and. . . <em>No, no. You're just horny. You have Brett for that. That's the whole reason you kept his number in the first place</em>.</p><p>Dragging my feet, I slowly trudged towards the door to the stairwell, then I heard an odd snarling sound behind me and froze. Eerie, mechanical, echoey snarling. Turning around, a waspy, black-cloaked figure with a silver mask materialized in front of me. Gasping, I stumbled back and turned around only for another one to melt out of the shadows, blocking my path. The pitch-black eyes glowed green as it brought a hand up to my head, staring into my eyes.</p><p>Everything went cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koinu - puppy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Silverfinger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Blood and crossfire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tides are turning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear the darkness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearts are trembling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the shadows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaves and gallows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world is ending"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ready For War by Tommee Profitt feat. Liv Ash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sara. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sara!</em>
</p><p>My eyes shot open, and I gasped for breath. My veins felt like ice and pain sprouted from my arm. Blinking slowly, I glanced around. Scott and Isaac were kneeling on either side of me with worried expressions. Shivering, I curled into myself and focused on the fox-spirit within me, and slowly it started warming me up.</p><p>Groaning and pushing myself up to sit, I remembered the last thing I had seen: demonic warriors looking into my soul and marking me. Something about them seemed familiar, like what they were was on the tip of my tongue. While it was all pretty freaky, I was more annoyed at my skin feeling frozen. And all of that definitely outweighed what had happened before the shadowy figures appeared.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Scott asked, a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>Hesitantly, I brought a shivering hand up and touched behind my ear, feeling the mark that remained.</p><p>Isaac took that as a sign I might not have been okay and said, "Don't worry. I've got one too." He tapped behind his own ear. I grabbed his arm and brought him closer to me. "Whoa, okay." Turning his head, I looked at the mark.</p><p><em>Onore</em>.</p><p>"Weird, right?" Isaac said, trying to lighten the situation.</p><p>Upon closer inspection of our surroundings, we were inside Derek's loft with Boyd, Kira, and Derek watching us. Allison was off to the side on her phone.</p><p>"O-One hell of-of a party, huh?" I joked, forcing a smile and doing my best to push past the persistent cold despite my efforts at using my abilities to make the chills diminish.</p><p>"Only you would joke about being attacked by shadow ninjas, Sparky," Derek said, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"I can't get a hold of him," Allison said, lowering the arm holding her phone, and getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"Who?" I asked.</p><p>"Argent knows about the weird shadow ninjas," Isaac explained. "He thought they were after him, but after them showing up here, that's definitely wrong."</p><p>"We should find him, make sure he's okay," Scott said, looking up at Allison. He turned back to me. "Think you can stand?"</p><p>"Help me up, Wonder Pup," I muttered. I grabbed Scott's outstretched arm and Isaac held my other side, both helping me off the floor. I wobbled a little and leaned heavily on Isaac once standing. Isaac rubbed my arm which helped a little with how cold I was. My eyes zeroed in on Boyd and Kira, the latter of whose expression was a mixture of worry and confusion. I dug in my pocket, pulling out my keys. "Boyd, can you drive Kira home?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Boyd said, walking forward and getting my keys from me.</p><p>"You should really head home, too," Isaac said.</p><p>I shook my head as firmly as I could with my limbs heavy and aching. "No, I'm going with you guys to talk to Chris. And you can't stop me."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>I glared at Isaac to cut him off, and he thankfully shut up.</p><hr/><p>"His eyes were glowing," Scott repeated.</p><p>At Allison's apartment, we found Chris bleeding and unconscious on the floor just inside the entry. Isaac and Scott helped take his pain away after sitting him up in his office. And Allison started tending to her father's wounds. We had also taken turns using the bathroom to wash the paint off of us while we waited for Chris to wake up.</p><p>Once he had come to, Chris explained his experience with the same things we did. Something about them continued to bug me. I knew I should know what they were. I had heard about them before, been taught about them. But the name and associated lore was escaping me.</p><p>"There was something almost ritualistic about it," Chris said with a haunted look in his eyes. "Like it was looking right into his soul."</p><p>"That's the same thing it did to me," Isaac said.</p><p>Allison continued to dad at her father's head wound. "That's what it did to everyone."</p><p>"Not everyone," Scott corrected. "They only came after the werewolves and Sara."</p><p>"And Lydia," Allison said. I frowned at that. <em>They went after Lydia too?</em></p><p>"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural," Chris pointed out.</p><p>"Then who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"A <em>kumichō</em>," Chris answered. "A Yakuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was only eighteen and it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being Yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise."</p><p>"Or your ability to survive," Allison added.</p><p>"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas but straight, black steel."</p><p>"<em>Ninjatō</em>." My voice was coarse and rough, but they heard me, and Chris nodded.</p><p>"What did they want?" Scott asked.</p><p>"To get to the <em>kumichō</em>. They cut down every living thing in their way."</p><p>Isaac brought a hand behind his ear, feeling the mark. "Did they mark him like they did us?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Chris's voice was grave and deep as he recalled the incident. "They knew he was supernatural and stabbed him with their swords, holding him up in the air while he bled out." Allison, having finished tending to the wound, stepped back, giving her father space, and leaned on the surface behind the desk.</p><p>"What was he?" Scott asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Chris said. "But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them is a man named Katashi. They called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic, and it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while that Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down."</p><p>Isaac gestured to Chris's injuries. "Didn't look like he wanted to be found."</p><p>"Not particularly, no," Chris agreed.</p><p>Scott leaned forward on the desk, looking intently at Chris. "You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison asked as Chris stood and went to a box on his desk.</p><p>"What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac added.</p><p>"He'll remember this." Chris opened the box and moved cloth out of the way to reveal a silver mask. One exactly like I had seen. Scott picked up a piece of the mask and I stared at it, my blood running cold. "I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there."</p><p>"What was behind the mask?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Darkness. Absolute darkness."</p><p>It then hit me what they were. I remembered my mom reading a children's book to Riichi and me when we were younger, and one of the stories in it was about a boy growing up to fight <em>oni</em>, demons. Once we grew out of the children's tales, Mom had taught us about actual Oni, not regular <em>yōkai</em>. We were up against Oni and whatever they were searching for.</p><p>"Before we go talk to a damn Yakuza member," I spoke up after clearing my throat, getting their attention, "tell me something: what did the <em>kumichō </em>look like when he shifted?"</p><p>Chris seemed confused at the request. "I don't-"</p><p>"Humor me," I said. "Any distinctive traits jump out at you?"</p><p>He regained the faraway look in his eyes as he remembered back all those years ago. "It was unlike anything I've seen. He had chrome teeth, all pointed like fangs, and his eyes briefly turned white." My face fell, and I took a few steps back to lean on the armchair. "Please tell me that look means you know exactly what they're after."</p><p>"I know what they are <em>and </em>what they were after, but let's just say, I'm inclined to let them continue if it's the same thing here, which so far it seems like it is." Why else would they be checking supernaturals if they weren't looking for a nogitsune? It wouldn't make sense otherwise.</p><p>Isaac looked at me expectantly. "Well, are you going to share with the class?"</p><p>I sighed and rubbed my arms. "They're Oni, Japanese demons. To the best of my knowledge, they can't be killed, but they will kill anything that gets in their way. They're not technically good nor evil. Their morality depends on who summoned them and for what purpose."</p><p>"Summoned them?" Allison repeated, her voice strained. "Someone's controlling them?"</p><p>"So it's like the kanima all over again," Scott said, setting the Oni mask piece back into the box with the other pieces.</p><p>I shook my head and scoffed. "No, it's better, way better. Trust me. I only know of one way to summon an Oni. A kitsune sacrificed their tails."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Chris asked.</p><p>I brought out mine from beneath my top, showing Chris and Allison the <em>kunai</em>-turned-necklace. "A kitsune earns tails over time, which can be made into a physical object, usually a weapon, and they're a testament to a kitsune's wisdom and power and have their own properties. We can only earn nine in total. When one is sacrificed, uh, broken, it summons an Oni for whatever purpose the kitsune sees fit, and they won't stop until their purpose is fulfilled. The older the tail, the more powerful the Oni."</p><p>"So, if you broke yours-" Isaac started to say.</p><p>"They wouldn't stand a chance against the ones already summoned," I finished for him, putting my necklace away. "There is no way my mom summoned them, but I can double-check." Noshiko popped into my mind briefly. I didn't know anything about her except her being drawn here because of the Nemeton. It was possible she summoned the Oni, but that wasn't a bad thing even if the others may have seen it that way.</p><p>"You said you know what they're after," Scott reminded.</p><p>I nodded slowly and sighed again, a shiver running through me. "There's only one thing the <em>kumichō </em>could've been: a dark kitsune, also known as void or a nogitsune. "</p><p>Scott frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "But you told Stiles kitsune are only able to shift their eyes which are orange."</p><p>"I wasn't completely honest with him," I revealed with a small, awkward smile. "Nogitsune aren't like other kitsune. While the rest of us are just tricksters and can become evil, nogitsune are born evil. They are malicious and cruel and can possess just about anyone." I rubbed the mark behind my ear. "The mark behind our ears is the Japanese <em>kanji </em>for 'self'. The Oni are checking for who isn't themselves. And when they find out who is possessed, they will kill the nogitsune along with its host, like they did with the <em>kumichō</em>. I strongly believe we should let them."</p><p>"No," Scott said firmly. "We need to figure out a way to save the host. Whoever it is, it isn't their fault they're possessed. They're not the one killing people."</p><p>My gaze softened as I looked at him. A werewolf with everyone's best interests at heart. "Scott, as admirable as your hero complex is, it might not be possible. A nogitsune will stop at nothing to bring chaos and with the chaos comes death. I don't know of a way to expel a nogitsune without harming the host."</p><p>"Then we find one," he continued adamantly. "There has to be a way, even an experimental one. We have to try. Sara, what if it was you? Wouldn't you want us to try everything we could?"</p><p>"A kitsune can't be possessed by another kitsune."</p><p>His frown deepened. "That's not my point."</p><p>"Wait, then why did the Oni check you?" Isaac asked from his spot.</p><p>"Oni can only tell if someone is supernatural, not what specific type until they do their check," I explained then turned back to Scott. "And no, Scott. I understand your point, but I wouldn't want you to save me. Every kitsune knows the horrors a nogitsune can inflict. I promise you, I would want the Oni to kill me before my body would be used to hurt others. And I'm willing to bet the host will agree once they find out it's them. Nogitsune are far worse than a werewolf or a kanima. I would never inflict one even on my worst enemy."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Chris wondered skeptically. Of course, the veteran hunter would recognize a double meaning.</p><p>"Nogitsune can be summoned by other kitsune."</p><p>He shook his head and waved his hand. "Wait, wait, wait, so you're saying someone summoned it to Beacon Hills?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I'm saying it's possible, not a certainty. But a nogitsune being here would definitely urge a kitsune to summon Oni to combat it."</p><p>"Why would someone do that?" Allison asked.</p><p>"Every kitsune knows what a nogitsune is capable of, so the reason was likely painful. Maybe revenge for a wrongdoing." Unless the kitsune was just a dick and wanted to cause pain, but I'd rather not assume the worst. Especially if it turned out to be Noshiko, but why would she come to town just to summon a nogitsune? It seemed more likely for her to have been the one to summon Oni to counter it.</p><p>"What if it was summoned by your mom?" Scott asked.</p><p>I shook my head. "She has no reason to. Everyone responsible for Riichi's supposed death is dead thanks to Peter. And when they're summoned, they arrive shortly after, so if she had summoned it after the fire, it wouldn't be just now appearing. And a kitsune summoning one isn't the only reason a nogitsune could be around. It's very possible it came here for a different reason or even because of the Nemeton."</p><p>Allison leaned against the desk, looking put out. "So we're back to square one on figuring out why the nogitsune is here and how to get rid of it and the Oni."</p><p>"I can still reach out to Silverfinger," Chris decided. "See if he knows anything else about Oni and nogitsune that might help us figure it out or how to get rid of them. You all need to keep an eye out for the time being. They seem to be focused on your pack or anyone associated."</p><p>
  <em>Derek, Isaac, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and me, which leaves Scott, Boyd, Kira, Riichi, Noshiko, and Mom to check before they move on to other supernaturals in Beacon Hills which could number in the hundreds for all we know.</em>
</p><p>That didn't fill me with a whole lot of hope.</p><hr/><p>When I got to school hours later, running on only a few hours of sleep, I quickly found Kira by her locker. When I stopped at her side, her eyes widened, and she said, "Oh, my gosh, you're okay!" She sighed and her shoulders lost their tension. "I was so worried. You looked terrible when we all split. Oh!" She quickly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out my keychain. She handed it to me. "Here. Boyd thought I'd see you before he did."</p><p>I gave her a half-smile. "Thanks. How are you doing?" I asked carefully, studying her expression. I had been unconscious when the pack had been fighting the Oni, but I assumed based on Isaac and Scott's brief retelling of it to Chris earlier that she had seen them shift.</p><p>Kira closed her locker and shouldered her backpack. "Aside from finding out about werewolves and being attacked by shadow ninjas, I'm okay." She frowned with her eyebrows furrowing. "I think. Boyd tried to explain as much as he could on the ride home, but I guess everyone's confused about the ninjas."</p><p>"Not as much as before."</p><p>She perked up a little, a tad confused and surprised. "Really?"</p><p>"They're called Oni," I explained. "Japanese demons."</p><p>She made a quiet 'ah' sound while nodding. "I suppose that explains the masks and swords. But what did they want?"</p><p>I glanced around, making sure no one was too close or listening, and lowered my voice. "What have you heard about nogitsune?"</p><p>Kira gasped, her eyes widening briefly as she stripped off her backpack, tore it open, and pulled out a thin book. The cover read <em>Japanese Mythology</em>. Before I got a good look at it, she opened it up and flipped through the pages to one with a picture of a black fox and a white fox and a description. Someone's been doing their reading.</p><p>She turned the page toward me and asked, "<em>Yako</em>, right?" Literally <em>field foxes </em>but also another name for nogitsune.</p><p>"If you wanna get all traditional on me, sure," I said with a small shrug. "But yeah, <em>zenko </em>are the good kitsune, and <em>yako </em>are the bad ones, for simplicity's sake."</p><p>"And there's one here in Beacon Hills?"</p><p>I nodded and tilted my head with a slight grimace. "It's likely." It made the most sense and was highly likely but wasn't a guarantee without confirmation. Regardless, the Oni were looking for who wasn't themselves. Maybe I was in denial about the potential for them not being after a nogitsune though.</p><p>Kira closed the book and started to put it away but paused and looked back up at me, worry clouding her expression. "What if it's me?"</p><p>"What? No!" I moved to grab her shoulders but she backed away.</p><p>"But it makes sense, right?" she said. "I come to town and these demons start looking for a nogitsune? What if it is me?"</p><p>"It's not." <em>It couldn't be</em>.</p><p>"Sara, you don't know that." She wrapped her arms around her torso, closing in on herself. "What if I didn't know about me being a kitsune because I just started getting possessed? Or-or I was born a nogitsune and I'm just too young to know?"</p><p>I reached out for her again, softening my gaze as I set a gentle hand on her arm. "Kira, it's not you. Nogitsune are evil, malicious, cruel, everything you're not."</p><p>"But if I didn't even know? They possess people. What if I'm actually human and there's this evil spirit inside me that takes control when other people aren't around?"</p><p>"Your mom's a kitsune, too," I blurted. I winced and dropped my hand from her arm. <em>Chikushō, I probably shouldn't have said that</em>. I reached up and pinched my nose. <em>Think before you speak</em>.</p><p>Kira gaped. It took her a good few seconds to shake her head and blink. "What?"</p><p>"Damn it." <em>Well, the cat's out of the bag</em>. I lowered my hand and looked at her again. "Being a kitsune is hereditary. Your mom is a kitsune, so you were born one, too. And since you were born one, you can't be possessed by one."</p><p>"She's a what?" Kira repeated, her voice clipped and gaze hardening.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Kira turned away, gazing at the floor. "And she never. . ."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why didn't. . ." She was definitely having a difficult time processing that.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Her head snapped up at me. "But what if I'm a born nogitsune?"</p><p>"Oh, my god." The school bell rang overhead to warn students about the soon to start first hour. I sighed and pointed at Kira. "Don't do anything rash, and don't say anything to your dad or anyone else, got it?" She nodded, and I grabbed her wrist. "Now, come on." We had first period to get to.</p><hr/><p>On my way to lunch to meet up with Kira in order to try and talk her down from the crazy idea that she was the nogitsune, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a classroom. I yelped and stumbled over my feet as I fell through the door. Turning around, I saw Scott closing the door.</p><p>"What the hell, Scott?" I asked, fixing my bag and beanie. "Could've just asked."</p><p>"Sorry," he muttered, looking out the window down both sides of the hall. He then turned around to face me while I looked at him expectantly, wanting an explanation for his odd behavior. "I'm sorry, Ethan and Aiden have been following me around all day." At least that apology sounded sincere compared to the haphazard first one where he wasn't even fully paying attention.</p><p>My eyebrows knitted together as I frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, the Oni were kinda looking at me last before they disappeared, so the twins are worried."</p><p>Shifting my footing and crossing my arms over my chest, I said, "They do know they're not after werewolves, right? They just need to check you to make sure."</p><p>His lips made an 'o' shape. "I forgot to tell them that. It kinda slipped my mind."</p><p>"'Course it did." It didn't surprise me one bit. "Why'd you pull me in here?"</p><p>"I have a plan," he said. <em>This should be good</em>. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Deaton installed Mountain Ash wood at my house. After school, I figured we could go there, my mom can put down a line of ash, and we'll be completely safe from the Oni."</p><p>One problem with that, though it wasn't technically a problem, just more unnecessary. "Except they don't want to kill you anyway."</p><p>"But what about Kira?" Scott asked. "You said a nogitsune is a type of kitsune, and we don't exactly know what type she is, so we can keep her safe in the house once it gets dark and the Oni return."</p><p>"I'm about seventy-five percent sure she's a thunder kitsune." Only seventy-five percent because even though electricity was a characteristic of thunder kitsune, others like celestial and spirit weren't affected by electricity either, and who even knew what nogitsune powers manifested as even if I did not believe she was a nogitsune at all. I was willing to bet my college fund on her being a thunder kitsune though.</p><p>"If you're not one hundred percent sure, I don't think we should risk it. I don't want anyone to get hurt." His brown eyes tilted the slightest bit downward and his eyebrows just barely twitched upward.</p><p>Curse his fucking puppy dog eyes. I doubt he was even trying or even knew. The damn bastard.</p><p>"Fine," I caved.</p><p>Scott beamed, bouncing a little in place. "Great. Now, we just need to figure out how to get Kira and ditch the twins somehow once school ends, so they're not dragged into it."</p><p>I lifted a hand, making him pause. "We need to get Boyd, too. I highly doubt he'll want to leave her side once school ends." I took a moment to think of how to ditch the twins and immediately thought of what we had done earlier in the semester. "We need to keep them from following us, right?" He nodded. "What better way to do that than take away their transportation?"</p><p>A mischievous smile spread on his face. "That's evil. I like it. Since they're following me, I'll distract them long enough for you three to mess with their bikes and leave for my house. I'll be right behind you, got it? Right behind you." I just knew his hero complex was going to bite him in the ass one day even if it really suited him.</p><p>I nodded. "Got it."</p><hr/><p>In the next classes that I had with Kira or Boyd, I passed them notes with a brief description of the plan, and the moment the final bell rang, we hurried out the doors, meeting up at the front of the school, and got to work on Ethan and Aiden's bikes. Well, Boyd did. He knew more about machines than I did.</p><p>"After breaking into the police station, this kinda feels boring, honestly," Kira said as Boyd passed her a spark plug.</p><p>I chuckled and replied, "Maybe you shouldn't say that so loud."</p><p>She frowned and muttered, "Crap."</p><p>"I'm not even going to ask," Boyd cut in, getting to work on the second bike.</p><p>"That's a wise decision," I told him.</p><p>Once the spark plugs were out, I sent a quick text to Scott to tell him we were done, and Kira, Boyd, and I went to my car, pulling out of the parking lot shortly after.</p><p>The drive was quick, but we had to wait for Scott to arrive to let us inside, though true to his promise, he didn't take long, arriving just a few minutes later, and he quickly hurried up to the door and let us in.</p><p>"So, we just chill here then?" I asked, looking at the others as we all stood in the foyer.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Scott said, putting his hands in his pockets. "My mom should be off work soon. I already texted her what's going on, so she knows to hurry home."</p><p>It was silent for a few moments as we all just stood there unsure of what to do next.</p><p>"Well, this is fun," I finally said, breaking the silence. "We should do this more often." That at least got Scott to laugh.</p><p>But Kira looked up at Boyd and asked, "Can I show you something?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, sure," Boyd said.</p><p>"You can use my room if you want," Scott told them, pointing up the staircase.</p><p>"Thanks," Kira said, flashing Scott a quick smile then hurrying up the stairs clutching her backpack. Boyd glanced at Scott and me before walking up after her.</p><p>I noticed Scott's confused look as his eyes followed them. "I think she's showing him a book she showed me earlier," I said. "It was about Japanese myths. She is increasingly concerned with the potential for her to be what the Oni are after even though I know she isn't."</p><p>"You hope she isn't," he corrected. I frowned, glaring at him. He tilted his head, almost pouting. "Sara, you know I'm right. The truth is we don't know for absolute certain. That's why you agreed to this plan. You have a feeling, and I trust your feeling. This is just precaution."</p><p>Sighing, I kicked the ground while looking down. "I know." Adjusting my messenger bag, I looked back up at Scott. "I'm gonna do some homework while we wait."</p><p>"That's a good idea. I should probably make sure all the windows are locked."</p><p>While Scott went around each of the rooms to make sure all of the windows were latched, I started unloading my school stuff in the living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. When he was done, Scott sat down next to me and unloaded his own backpack. It was quiet between us as we both worked on the worksheet we had gotten as homework in Physics.</p><p>With the bare minimum for talking, I couldn't help but think about what had happened the previous day. Or almost happened since nothing had actually happened. It was almost, not definitive. But did that make it worse? There wasn't even clear intent on it happening, more like happenstance. Maybe the almost kiss was just in my head and I'm overthinking it for nothing.</p><p>After a short bit, I couldn't bear the tense silence. "I wonder what they're talking about up there," I said light-heartedly, finishing up an answer on the page.</p><p>"When I had to interrupt to close my window, Boyd was telling Kira about you," Scott said, looking over at me.</p><p>My hand froze, and I turned to him. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah, he was telling her about what he's seen you do, and what Riichi's done," he explained. "I think he was trying to tell her that real kitsune aren't like what she's read in stories." My eyes drifted downward. Scott reached over and set a hand on my knee, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I just. . ." I couldn't finish the thought.</p><p>"You don't think you deserve it."</p><p>My chest tightened at his realization. "I don't," I agreed.</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>I shook my head and looked up at him. "No, I don't. Fire is only good for one thing, and that's destruction." When he didn't immediately say anything, I looked back at my homework. "Riichi. . . Richi is the one who deserves the praise. He saved Boyd. He's the healer. I'm. . ." I trailed off, unable to continue.</p><p>"The destroyer?" Scott filled in quietly.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Sara, I-" He cut himself off at the sound of a car pulling up outside. We both looked in the direction the sound came from as silence drifted between us. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him turn to look at me again, probably wanting to say something.</p><p>But I didn't let him. "Must be your mom," I told him as I sat up and started cleaning up my things. "You should probably go see her, make sure she understands everything that's going on." I heard him sigh before slowly pushing himself up from the floor. I avoided his gaze when he paused to look at me, then he left the living room once he heard the side door to the kitchen open and shut.</p><p>Then I heard Scott say, "What are you doing here?" I frowned and sat forward to look over and see Agent Douchebag standing in the kitchen. <em>Oh, no</em>. "And why do you still have a key?"</p><p>"Funny you mention keys," Agent Douchebag said. I hopped up from my spot and walked over to Scott's side. Scott's dad didn't look surprised to see me at all as he continued. "While I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." Agent McCall opened a familiar laptop on the island counter and showed us the screen.</p><p>It had a picture of Scott front and center with Kira and me on either side of him, cut off by the edges of the screen.</p><p>I kept my face passive, but internally, I was freaking out. He's trying to get Noah fired, and if he's willing to do that, would he arrest his son and friends for breaking into his office to erase evidence? I wouldn't put it past him. But then that might dampen his case against Noah, so would he really? And what was he doing in Beacon Hills anyway? I had been under the impression he was perhaps trying to be back in Scott's life, so if that was true, he wouldn't arrest us, would he? But it was also literally his job, and if any of his superiors found out he didn't, he'd be fired.</p><p>
  <em>Chikushō</em>
  <em>, I'm too young to go to prison.</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Scott didn't seem to have any explanation either, staying just as silent as me.</p><p>Agent McCall looked between the two of us and said, "Let me help you out here. This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of, 'It's not what you think,' or, 'I can explain.'"</p><p>Scott glanced over at the window where the sun was visibly setting. "Dad, let me help you out," Scott replied tensely. "You need to leave."</p><p>"I will, with a satisfactory explanation."</p><p>"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole," I pitched in helpfully, "he'd be more willing to be honest with you. Respect is a two-way street, Agent Douchebag."</p><p>"Go get a warrant," Scott added with a small nod.</p><p>Agent McCall's jaw twitched. "I don't need a warrant. I'm your father."</p><p>"No, you're a gene donor," Scott argued, his voice clipping in disdain. "I got my hair color from you, and that's all I got. So, you're not allowed to play tough-dad with me." <em>Yes, Scotty, call him out.</em></p><p>Just then, Melissa walked in behind Agent Douchebag at the perfect time. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked.</p><p>"Maybe one of you should explain," Agent Douchebag answered, staring at his son while Scott glared back.</p><p>My eyes caught the sun dip below the horizon, bathing the room in mild darkness. "Scott," I mumbled, reaching for his arm. If Melissa was going to do anything to secure the house, it needed to be right that moment.</p><p>As Scott looked toward the window, Agent McCall's gaze drifted behind us. "Who the hell is this?" he asked, walking past us toward the living room. Scott and I turned around to see an Oni with shadows whipping around it.</p><p>"Dad, no!" Scott tried, but Agent McCall kept walking toward it. "Dad, wait!" Another Oni materialized directly behind Scott's dad and stabbed him with a sword. I winced and heard Melissa gasp behind me as Agent McCall collapsed on the floor. "Dad!"</p><p>I heard a scream from upstairs. "Kira!" I yelled.</p><p>"Sara, wait!"</p><p>I didn't listen and charged the Oni, ducking under the swing of the sword then bounding up the stairs two at a time. Up on the second floor were Boyd and Kira hurrying out of Scott's room.</p><p>"It's behind us!" Boyd said quickly but skidded to a stop in front of me with Kira by his side. "Nevermind. Duck!" I dropped down and he swung a hard punch. The sound of bone hit metal and I turned to see the Oni fall back down the stairs. I glanced back at Boyd with an appreciative look as he half-grinned. "How many are there?"</p><p>"With that one," I said, catching my breath, "it makes three. Let's go."</p><p>Boyd grabbed Kira's hand and they followed me down the stairs where complete chaos was ensuing. We hit the bottom floor as glass shattered from the kitchen window, Ethan and Aiden landing on the dining table who proceeded to attack the one that had been forced to the first floor. Then my eyes zeroed in on Riichi and Derek fighting one Oni and Scott fighting another.</p><p>"You help Scott, I'll help Derek, Kira stay right here," I listed then took off toward the living room. Sliding over to my bag, I dug out my chain, swung it around the nearest Oni's sword as it was raised, and pulled the sword from its grip. Riichi used the stun to kick the Oni into Derek's claws.</p><p>"Mom, now! Do it now!" Scott yelled.</p><p>Melissa ran past me, and Derek and Riichi forced the Oni out the door. She threw down a bottle of Mountain Ash, the glass shattering on impact and an ash line forming along the floor.</p><p>Everything went quiet as the Oni stood at the exits.</p><p>I turned to look for Kira and spotted her in the kitchen with Boyd, both staring at the Oni outside. Sighing, I hurried over and asked, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good," Kira said quietly, staring at the shadow warrior. She glanced at the ash line at the other door then hesitantly raised her hand toward the screen door in front of her, but the Mountain Ash pushed her hand back.</p><p>"Scott, this isn't good!" Melissa yelled from another room.</p><p>Snapping my head in her direction, I ran toward the sound, following Scott and Riichi. Melissa knelt next to Agent McCall, her hands on the stab wound, trying to stop the blood flow as best she could.</p><p>"We need to move him," Scott said, mild panic setting in his voice. "We can use my room. It's out of the way. Sara, Riichi, can-"</p><p>"Yes, of course," I said. Scott stayed by his mom to take the brunt of the weight while I picked up Agent McCall's legs and Riichi helped with the torso to keep the agent steady and straight.</p><p>The stairs were a bitch to make it up, but we set Agent McCall on Scott's bed to keep him completely away from the conflict downstairs. Scott went to his bathroom to get a towel while Riichi and I helped Melissa settle the agent who was covered in a cold sweat.</p><p>"Need to call for backup," Agent McCall murmured as he tried to keep his eyes open.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Scott asked after returning and handing his mom a towel.</p><p>"From the way his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn," she explained, applying pressure to the wound and giving Scott the coat that she had been using. "He could be on his way to a collapsed lung."</p><p>"Mom, those things. . . They're not going to leave until the sun's up."</p><p>"At the rate he's bleeding, he's not gonna make it that long. We got to get him to the hospital."</p><p>"I can heal him," Riichi said, stepping forward.</p><p>Melissa turned sharply to look at my brother. "What?"</p><p>"You know how I do fire?" I asked and she nodded. "He can use water to heal."</p><p>Riichi wrung his hands, glancing between the bleeding FBI agent, Melissa, and Scott. "He'll be weak afterward because of the blood loss, but the wound will be healed. It would also mean having to tell him about everything. There's no way we can explain away this sort of damage. Not to mention how he'll feel physically. It's not the same as a dog having a successful surgery."</p><p>"On the plus side, it would mean no hospital bill," I said, trying to manage a smile.</p><p>Melissa took in a slow breath and looked at her son. "Scott? You would be the one explaining."</p><p>Scott nodded curtly. "Do it."</p><p>Riichi immediately began stripping off his jacket. "Alright, I need a-a pitcher of water and a few hand towels. Hurry."</p><p>I took off toward the hall and Scott followed me downstairs to the kitchen where the twins, Boyd, and Kira were milling around in tense silence. As Scott began digging through the cabinets, I noticed Aiden looking at Kira who was still staring at the Oni.</p><p>"It's Kira, right?" Aiden asked her. I turned to the interaction, not particularly liking his tone. Scott found a large pitcher and handed it to me then started digging out the hand towels as I turned on the faucet and began filling the pitcher. "You going to tell us what you are?"</p><p>Boyd stepped up to Kira's side and growled at the former alpha. Aiden ignored him and grabbed Kira's arm.</p><p>"Aiden," Ethan said in a warning tone.</p><p>"Watch!" Aiden told him then brought her hand up to the barrier where it was immediately repelled. "See that?" He dropped her arm. "She can't go through it either. So, what are you?"</p><p>"She's a kitsune, idiot," Derek interrupted, walking in from the other room. Scott stood up from where he had been on the floor digging out small towels from the lower cabinets and looked at me with tense amusement at the conversation going on behind us. "Like Sara and Riichi. Use your eyes, you can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is, either."</p><p>"My money's on thunder," I said, drumming my fingers on the sink as the water neared the top of the pitcher.</p><p>"What?" Kira asked.</p><p>"There are thirteen types of kitsune," I explained, turning around but keeping a hand resting on the faucet handle. "You think you're the one the Oni are after, which is dark, but I think you're likely thunder or celestial."</p><p>She shook her head. "How are you so sure? Kitsune are called trickster spirits. It's supposed to trick you. How are you so sure I'm not the bad guy?"</p><p>"We've seen the bad guys, and you're not one of them," Boyd told her, rubbing her arm.</p><p>I turned back around and turned off the sink as the water reached the top. After grabbing the towels from Scott, I said, "I'll bring these to Riichi." He didn't need to see his father bleeding out in his room, regardless of their current relationship.</p><p>"Thanks," he said in a small voice.</p><p>Hefting the large pitcher of water out of the sink, I brought it upstairs with the hand towels. Inside Scott's room, Melissa was keeping pressure on Agent McCall's wound as Riichi moved things around to make room. Pillows, blankets, and clothing had been shoved away to leave the area around Agent McCall completely bare. Riichi had also pulled his hair back with a hair tie, and Agent McCall was missing his shirt.</p><p>Riichi nodded at me when I walked in. "Set it on the nightstand," he said and started rolling up his sleeves to above the elbow. I moved around Melissa and carefully set the pitcher down and put the stack of hand towels next to it, then I moved out of the way, standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"I need to speak to Scott," I heard Agent McCall say. He breathed heavily and could barely rasp out his request.</p><p>Melissa stared down at him as though he had grown a second head. "You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"Don't patronize me, Melissa. You know why. . . You know why I really came back, don't you?"</p><p>She gently rubbed his cheek. "And, as usual, your timing sucks. You're not talking to him, not like this. So, you stay awake, and Riichi's gonna fix you right up."</p><p>"This is gonna suck," Riichi started, climbing up onto the bed to kneel on Agent McCall's uninjured side so Melissa could stay on the other side, "but I need you to remove your hands."</p><p>Melissa looked up at him and reluctantly nodded. As she stood, she pulled away from the wound, and Riichi acted immediately, using his powers to stream half of the water out of the pitcher, his eyes glowing a bright orange. The water encased his hands and he pressed down on the wound. Agent McCall's eyes widened as he grunted in pain, and the water began glowing, showering the dark room in a blue and white light.</p><p>I'd never actually seen his healing in action, only seeing the aftermath or hearing about it from others. The focused look in his eyes, the peaceful glow of the water, the water knitting together the wound. The only kitsune type able to heal others. I had to look away, my heart heavy in my chest.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the room, returning back to the group in the kitchen. Derek was explaining Mountain Ash to Kira when I went and stood next to Scott leaning against the fridge. He looked up from the floor, meeting my eyes when I joined him.</p><p>"Your dad will be fine," I reassured. "Riichi's right on it. You okay?"</p><p>He shrugged. "We might not have the best relationship, but. . ."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you want him to die," I filled in. He nodded. "Maybe the explanation will bring you two closer like it did with you and your mom."</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to be close with him." He folded his arms over his chest. "But I guess it'd be nice to not always argue with him."</p><p>Before I could say anything, I wasn't even sure what I truly wanted to say anyway, the house shook as the Oni began using their sword pommels to hit various points of the barrier.</p><p>"What are they doing?" Scott asked, kicking up off the fridge.</p><p>"Testing for weaknesses," Ethan answered. The twin inched forward as the Oni continued to hit the barrier. Glass bowls fell from the counter, shattering on the floor.</p><p>I frowned as two of the Oni focused on the screen door on the side of the kitchen, pressing the points of the swords against the barrier. Then one of them took the sword away and pressed its hand against the barrier.</p><p>"Guys?" Ethan said, grabbing the others' attention. "We have a problem." The Oni stopped pressing against the barrier, standing up straight and staring into the house. It didn't fill me with a sense of joy or safety.</p><p>Scott's phone rang out from his pocket. He quickly answered it, bringing it up to his ear and saying, "Allison, please tell me you have something." Scott's conversation didn't last long, and he put his phone away without a word. I took that to mean that Silverfinger didn't have anything to add that I hadn't already told them.</p><p>The other Oni materialized with the two already at the kitchen door. The one in front set its hand against the barrier again, said barrier being less resistant than it had been before. Looks like Scott's plan to avoid Kira being checked didn't last very long.</p><p>"I'm right, aren't I?" Kira asked. "They're looking for me."</p><p>"No, they're looking for a dark spirit," Boyd said, stepping toward her. "I'm with Sara. You're probably a different kind."</p><p>"We're going to have to do something," Derek cut in.</p><p>The barrier broke and two of the Oni stepped inside the house, staring at us as though they were waiting for us to react.</p><p>"Don't do anything," Scott said.</p><p>"Is he serious?" Aiden asked, glancing back at everyone else.</p><p>"I said, don't do anything." Scott turned to Kira. "Trust us."</p><p>"They can test us together," Boyd said and held out his hand to Kira. She looked down at his hand then back up at him and nodded. She slipped his hand into his and they walked forward to the two Oni who were waiting.</p><p>In sync, the Oni stepped forward, standing before Boyd and Kira, and brought their hands up as their eyes glowed. The Oni gripped the sides of their heads, and Boyd and Kira fell to their knees as the Oni checked them for the nogitsune spirit. Aiden stepped forward, but Derek grabbed his shirt, holding him back. Then the Oni marked them, letting them fall to the ground.</p><p>I half-expected the Oni to disappear after that, but when they didn't, I remembered they hadn't checked Scott yet.</p><p>When he caught my gaze, he said, "Right, guess it's my turn." As he walked forward, I went with him, but he stood in front of the two Oni and I grabbed Kira, gently pulling her away and sitting her up against the fridge as she shook from the forced chill. Ethan and Aiden did the same for Boyd.</p><p>"I'll get Riichi. He needs to be checked, too," Derek said as the Oni stepped up to Scott. He left to get my brother, and I hoped Riichi had finished healing Agent McCall by now.</p><p>One of the Oni gazed into Scott's eyes, just as it had done to the rest of us, and he collapsed just as Derek returned with a bloodied Riichi. Once Riichi had been checked, the Oni disappeared in clouds of smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Onore - self, the kanji that gets branded behind their ears<br/>Yōkai- means ghost or phantom but refers to supernatural monsters<br/>Kanji - the system of Japanese writing, the characters used, not the phonetic spelling<br/>Zenko - good foxes, refers to benevolent kitsune associated with Inari, a Japanese kami or god<br/>Yako - field foxes or nogitsune, refers to mischievous and malicious kitsune<br/>Chikushō - Damn it, oh shit, oh hell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"But I wonder if inside my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not just a bit different from some of my friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These answers that come into my mind unbidden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These stories delivered to me fully written</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when everyone shouts like they seem to like shouting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noise in my head is incredibly loud"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiet by Matilda the Musical Original Cast</em>
</p><p>After the Oni disappeared, the kitchen was tense and silent as we revived the four that were checked and helped them warm up. Kira took the longest to revive and recover since Scott, Boyd, and Riichi had their supernatural healing to help regain their strength faster with the slightest bit of pain applied. Boyd and Scott seemed back to normal soon after, leaving Kira and Riichi with adverse effects.</p><p>Riichi shakily stood, and I held my hands out as he wobbled. "You okay?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm alright, <em>imōto</em>," he said quietly. He didn't look alright with bags under his eyes and pale skin, but he brushed away my hands anyway. "I need to finish healing the agent."</p><p>I shook my head and held out my arm. "You look like you can barely stand. Pushing yourself isn't good."</p><p>"I'm almost done. I'll lay down after." Riichi waved me off as he trudged toward the stairs.</p><p>Sighing as I watched him walk up the stairs and disappear from sight, I then focused on helping Kira stand up. She rubbed her arms and was folding in on herself, so I took off my jacket and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said quietly, pulling the jacket on and zipping it up. Kira looked up at me while digging her hands into the opposite sleeves. "I guess you were right. It wasn't me they're after."</p><p>I gave her a small smile. "Of course, you weren't. I don't think I would've liked you otherwise."</p><p>She chuckled a little with a small shiver. "I wa-"</p><p>"Sara!" a voice called from upstairs, cutting Kira off. It sounded like a worried Melissa.</p><p>"Hold that thought," I told Kira.</p><p>Hurrying up the stairs to Scott's room, I saw Melissa standing over my unconscious brother. My eyes widened as I went to his side. He was leaned up against Scott's bed as if Melissa had propped him up. Since we hadn't heard a thud from downstairs, I assumed Melissa had caught him mid-fall.</p><p>I knelt beside them. "What happened?"</p><p>Melissa shook her head, holding two fingers against his throat. "He had just barely started healing Rafael again when he began to teeter," she explained. She sighed in relief and took her hand away. "I didn't feel his pulse in his wrist, but it's there, just faint. Has this happened before?"</p><p>I brushed away a few loose strands from Riichi's face. He looked as peaceful as a river. "Yeah, when he saved Boyd. He was unconscious for weeks. Told him not to push himself." I fell back on my ass and folded my legs under me. "I knew this would happen if he didn't let himself rest." Looking away from my brother, I noticed the concern in Melissa's eyes. "He'll be alright." <em>I hope</em>. "He's gotten stronger since saving Boyd from certain death. And I don't think Agent McCall's wound was as bad as claws directly piercing the lungs and heart."</p><p>"Not nearly," she agreed with a nod.</p><p>"How's, uh, how is he?" I gestured up to where Scott's dad was laying. It didn't feel right to call him a douchebag after almost bleeding out for a problem that wasn't his.</p><p>"I'd like to give him a blood transfusion or saline, but I can't do that unless we bring him to the hospital," Melissa explained, her eyes drifting up to Agent McCall's unconscious form. "And we definitely shouldn't do that. He'll be okay as long as most of the damage was repaired. It'll just take longer for his body to recover from the blood loss naturally." She turned back to me. "When Riichi does the healing, does the water. . ." Her voice trailed off as she tried to figure out how to say it.</p><p>"I don't know," I told her. "That's probably something to ask Deaton or Riichi. I have no idea what the water does."</p><p>We turned our attention toward the open door when we heard footsteps approaching. Scott paused in the doorway when he noticed Riichi passed out on the floor. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "What happened?"</p><p>"Pushed himself," I answered. "Help me take him downstairs?"</p><p>"Of course." Scott moved to help me pick up my brother.</p><p>"I'm going to clean up here," Melissa said. "And, hey, Scott?" We paused in our attempt at carrying the unconscious kitsune. "Stiles was still asleep at the hospital when I left if you want to go check up on him."</p><p>"I can stay here with them if you want to go do that," I told Scott.</p><p>He gave me a small smile. "Thank you."</p><p>Scott adjusted his grip on Riichi's torso and we carried him down the stairs to the living room where Derek, Boyd, and Kira were milling around the kitchen. When they spotted us carrying my brother, they followed us into the living room as we set him down gently on the couch. Aiden and Ethan seemed to have left.</p><p>"Did he overdo it?" Derek asked.</p><p>I nodded with a quiet sigh. "He just needs to rest."</p><p>"I'm gonna go check on Stiles," Scott told them. "You're welcome to stay, I'll just be back soon."</p><p>Boyd slowly nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should probably tell Isaac what's been going on here when he gets back, so yeah, I'll be here."</p><p>"And if it's okay," Kira cut in, rubbing her arm, "I'd like to learn a little more about all this, too?"</p><p>"We can do that," I agreed with a reassuring smile. She returned a grateful grin.</p><p>As Derek moved to watch over Riichi and Boyd and Kira sat on the other couch, I followed Scott to the front door, an idea popping up in my head.</p><p>"Do you think you can go to the store?" I asked him.</p><p>Scott looked briefly confused but he nodded anyway. "Uh, yeah, of course."</p><p>"Great, there are certain foods that help your body recover from blood loss which will really help your dad when he comes to. I can give you my card-"</p><p>He shook his head and waved his hand. "No, no, it's okay. He's my dad, I can pay." I tried not to grimace but he noticed the tiny but that showed through. "They're expensive foods, aren't they?"</p><p>"If you want to give him more than a generic PB and J, yeah. . ." I trailed off uncomfortably, glancing off. "Most iron-rich foods, especially if organic which is preferred, can get pretty spendy." I forced myself to look up into his eyes. "Please, let me. His wound is from an Oni."</p><p>"You aren't responsible for their actions."</p><p>"I know, but-"</p><p>"And you don't have to shoulder the blame. Oni and kitsune may have a general connection, but it wasn't you who summoned them."</p><p>I glanced toward the direction of the living room then turned back to Scott. "Can you let me do this one thing? It's just food."</p><p>"But it's not 'just food', is it?" he asked quietly and the realization made me sigh and look down at my shoes. "Try to remember that I've gotten used to figuring out at least some of your thoughts, same as you're able to for me."</p><p>I supposed that was true. Scott may be oblivious to many things and was generally easily confused, but it seemed like I was something he had been able to figure out, at least for the most part. The most important things, anyway. I both loved and hated it. It showed he cared, but at the same time, sometimes having something to myself without anyone able to figure it out would be preferable. Like how it used to be when I only had Isaac.</p><p>"Can I please just pay for the food and cook for you guys?" I asked.</p><p>He then gave in with a nod. "Alright. Do you think you'd be able to make enough for everyone?" He made a general notion with his hand, indicating the guests in the living room on top of the McCall's.</p><p>I offered a small smile. "At least it's dinner time, right?"</p><hr/><p>After giving Scott a list of foods that would be beneficial to the sudden blood loss his dad had experienced as well as my parentally-paid debit card, Scott left to find Stiles at the hospital then go to the store. I sent a quick text to both of my parents to tell them where Riichi and I were then focused on helping Derek tell Kira more about kitsune.</p><p>"I came into my powers at fourteen, and Riichi was sixteen with his," I explained, sitting down on the arm of the couch by Riichi's head. Derek had just told her how he and his family as well as mine had figured out early on that Riichi would be a river kitsune if he had developed powers but that not every child of a kitsune and a human did.</p><p>"If Riichi didn't come into his powers until he was sixteen, how did you know he was a river kitsune?" Kira asked.</p><p>"Well, it was more of a hunch than a certainty," Derek said with a slight tilt of his head. "It was confirmed for us when he returned from the dead."</p><p>"You can tell what type of kitsune someone is based on their personality and what they're drawn to," I told her. "I was always quick to anger, volatile, violent, loved the heat and sun and fire and the color red." I picked at the hem of my top which was red for reference. "My mom had a short temper like me, but what set her apart was being drawn to the cold and water instead, and her bursts of anger didn't last as long, and she's an ocean kitsune. But Riichi was always calm. Stubborn, rarely ever got angry, liked routine. And he loved helping people."</p><p>Derek donned a smile. "I remember little Riichi pestering Peter about sanitizing a wound he had gotten when sparring with my mom. And when he always asked Cora how she was when the full moon was coming up." He then looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes. "While you would take every opportunity to hit me with sticks and tried to catch sparks when we had bonfires, <em>Sparky</em>."</p><p>I shrugged with a large grin. "I regret nothing. But anyway, we knew growing up that if we did come into our powers, that I'd be fire and he'd be river."</p><p>"And you're certain I'm a thunder kitsune?" Kira asked, leaning forward to rest her arms on her knees.</p><p>"Mostly. Quick, witty, full of energy, whimsical, reliable. Can be erratic and short-tempered but not always. My other guess is celestial. Loyal, in tune with others and themselves, good intuitions. They have a certain elegance about them."</p><p>"Kind of sounds like my mom," she pointed out though she didn't look particularly happy.</p><p>"Maybe that's why I'm torn between the two for you," I said. "Maybe you're thunder and your mom is celestial and some of her traits rubbed off on you."</p><p>"She still hasn't even told me."</p><p>"You also haven't told her that you know," Boyd blurted.</p><p>I snorted. "Boyd, you're supposed to be on the side of the person you like." He shot me a glare while Kira blushed, but I brushed aside their varying emotions.</p><p>Our attention was then drawn by the front door opening then closing. <em>Scott couldn't be back already</em>, I thought. <em>He only left a few minutes ago</em>. But my silent question was answered when Isaac showed himself at the entrance to the living room.</p><p>The tall werewolf pointed at the unconscious kitsune. "What happened? What did I miss?"</p><p>"Oni," Boyd answered. "One of them stabbed Scott's dad, and Riichi healed the wound but passed out." Isaac made a small noise of understanding while Boyd looked at Kira sitting next to him. "Oh, right, you guys weren't actually introduced. Kira, this is Isaac. He's a werewolf, too. And Kira is a kitsune."</p><p>"We're assuming thunder," I pitched in.</p><p>"Ah, well, nice to meet you," Isaac said, only sounding just a tiny bit sincere. "Welcome to the most fucked up TV show that is our lives."</p><p>"You're Sara's ex, aren't you?" she asked.</p><p>Isaac looked a little stunned, rearing his head back with a pinched expression. "Uh, yeah, why?"</p><p>"Because of course, her ex is the sarcastic one."</p><p>My tiny snort turned into a laugh, but Isaac, on the other hand, groaned and rolled his eyes which just made me laugh harder. "Alright, drama queen," I teased, standing up from my spot. "Do you know where a broom is?"</p><p>Isaac gestured down the hall. "In the closet."</p><p>"Thanks, Izzy. I'll be in the kitchen."</p><p>I left the group to grab the broom then went to the kitchen where the main window in front of the dining table was completely shattered. <em>Damn twins</em>. At least instead of hospital bills and a broken window to pay for, Melissa only had to worry about the broken window because I knew deep inside she would help her ex with said bills if he had gone to the hospital like the amazing person she was, especially since she would feel partly responsible for his injury due to it being supernaturally related.</p><p>It wasn't exactly a secret that they weren't as wealthy as the Whittemore's or Hale's, but considering I knew through tutoring Scott in our freshman year that the tutoring sessions had been paid for by the school due to their income level, I felt extremely bad she had to pay for anything at all. Especially since this expense was directly supernatural related. It was also common knowledge that Melissa regularly picked up extra shifts at the hospital. My limited knowledge of their financial difficulties only added to my insistence on paying for food whenever I studied with Scott considering I've always had almost complete access to the money my mom made being a therapist, mostly due to a lack of parental oversight and just poor parenting in general. But no one had ever claimed kitsune were good parents anyway.</p><p>So if the least I could do was sweep up the shards of glasses littering the floor, table, and chairs and cook an iron-rich dinner to help Agent McCall's blood loss? It made the top of my to-do list.</p><p>Part-way through my cleaning of the kitchen and dining area, I heard the front door open and close again. Footsteps grew louder and I turned to see Stiles in the entryway of the kitchen looking loads better than he had for the last few days.</p><p>"You doing okay?" I asked immediately.</p><p>He took in a deep breath, stepping further into the kitchen area. "Yeah, much better. Melissa gave me a sedative. I was just tired."</p><p>A smirk pulled at my lips as I nodded. "Badass Mama McCall."</p><p>He huffed with a grin. "Yeah." The typically-erratic teenage boy jutted his thumb behind him toward the living room. "What's up with him?"</p><p>"An Oni stabbed Agent McCall in the chest, and Riichi saved him before he could bleed out."</p><p>"Hm, suppose that's a plus," he said quietly, looking off toward the living room where Isaac and Boyd were lively chatting.</p><p>My brows furrowed. "What?"</p><p>Stiles continued looking at the others in the living room. "Having a river kitsune. You only- you do fire." He snapped his head toward me. "Glad you're on our side, but the healing. . ." He trailed off, turning away again. "With how often we get our asses handed to us. . . Riichi can do a lot of good with it."</p><p>I frowned at his words, but he didn't notice as he left in favor of the gathered group. As it did earlier, my heart grew heavy.</p><p><em>He's the healer</em>.</p><p><em>Riichi can do a lot of good with it</em>.</p><p><em>Fire is only good for one thing, and that's destruction</em>.</p><p><em>You only do fire</em>.</p><hr/><p>When Scott returned with bags of groceries, it was a godsend, pulling me out of my intrusive thoughts, and I immediately began prepping dinner. Scott joined me in the kitchen after they all traded stories in the living room. It was interesting learning that Silverfinger had a werewolf on his payroll, but considering his past with a nogitsune, it didn't surprise me. The idea of Isaac dressed in a suit though, that thought was hilarious. I bet he looked like a middle schooler going to his first dance.</p><p>"Do you want any help?" Scott asked as I started the rice on a back burner.</p><p>I handed him the wooden spoon I had decided to use for the vegetables. "Stir those." I pointed to the pan filled with a vegetable stirfry and teriyaki sauce. Just because the dinner was largely for health purposes did not mean I wouldn't make a bomb-ass meal. "Make sure nothing burns."</p><p>Scott quietly laughed as he adjusted his grip on the spoon. "I'll try my best." I started frying up the beef steaks in a separate pan when he asked, "How do you know what foods are good after blood loss?"</p><p>"I'm a girl," I answered simply while sprinkling seasonings.</p><p>His expression pinched up, confused at my reasoning. "What?"</p><p>"Think about it. Just think." I gave him a long look as he thought it over.</p><p>Finally, he understood. "Oh. Oh!" His eyes widened briefly as he looked down at the food he was in charge of. "Right, yeah, that."</p><p>"Yep. There you go." I tried my best not to laugh at his awkwardness.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"You don't have to be awkward about it."</p><p>Scott shook his head, mostly to himself. "Yeah, sorry."</p><p>A tense silence wound between us for at least an entire minute while we focused on our specific dishes, and it made me want to burst into laughter. Sometimes conversations with Scott were the easiest I've ever been in, but other times they were seriously awkward. What was up with people and their discomfort with period talk? Completely natural bodily function. The American education system really sucked and society did nothing to help the destigmatization.</p><p>"How'd you learn how to cook?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>I bit my lip for a moment. Poor Scotty and his awkwardness. "My mom mostly. I liked to watch her cook as a kid, and sometimes I'd be her helper. Then when we all stopped talking, I started cooking more. At first, I was trying to get her to talk again, but I found I liked it. It now also helps that I can't get burned if I accidentally touch a hot pan, and I heal quickly if I cut myself."</p><p>"I guess that helps against being turned away after mess-ups."</p><p>That time I did let loose my chuckle. "Yeah."</p><p>Scott turned to me with a small smile at my reaction. "What?"</p><p>"I used to do that a lot," I said. "Stop doing things because I wasn't good at it? Probably why I was terrible in school." I placed the next steak in the pan.</p><p>"You used to do terribly in school? You?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we didn't talk in elementary, huh?"</p><p>"I remember you always drawing, but that's about it."</p><p>"It was the only thing I was good at, except the gymnastics and martial arts classes my parents put me in."</p><p>"Good with your hands then." Scott blanked when he realized what he said, groaned, then dipped his head, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.</p><p>"Never thought I'd hear Scott McCall say a sexual innuendo, even if it was unintentional." I then laughed which got him to laugh, too, even if his face was still darkened in embarrassment.</p><p>When the food finished, Scott brought a plate up to Melissa, but Scott's dad was still unconscious for the time being. When he did wake up though, he would still have plenty to eat. It wouldn't help perfectly, but it would be better than without it. We also made the others their plates. Might as well instead of having a million people crowding a small kitchen.</p><p>"No cocaine explosion?" Stiles asked jokingly as he accepted his plate.</p><p>"Ha ha," I replied, my voice dripping with attitude but he simply laughed, also being joined in laughter by both Scott and Isaac. I started muttering to myself when I squeezed into a spot next to Kira. "Everyone wants to talk about the flour everywhere, but no one mentions the egg Izzy dropped then promptly stepped in."</p><p>"Oh, we have to talk about that," Boyd perked up, having heard me clear as day.</p><p>Isaac pointed at us with his fork. "Absolutely not!"</p><hr/><p>Agent McCall didn't wake up until three hours later, but thankfully, Riichi had woken up about an hour prior. Much to my disgruntlement, Riichi did one last quick healing session to finish up what he didn't earlier, apparently dealing with some of the tendons in the shoulder or something. I don't know, but Melissa seemed to understand, so I left it at that. Derek brought Boyd, Kira, and Riichi home to their respective places after that, with my brother barely able to stay awake. I decided to stay as a sort of moral support for Melissa and Scott, at least until after Agent McCall had woken up.</p><p>When Melissa called for Scott and me, and Scott's super-hearing picked up his dad's voice, I warmed up a plate of food and filled a glass of orange juice before heading up. The plate wasn't filled to the brim as I doubted Agent McCall would be able to stomach an entire plate of food, but he needed to eat something regardless, and the high iron content would help more than other foods.</p><p>The FBI agent wasn't surprised to see me walk into the room. "Miss Todd," he greeted weakly. Melissa and Scott must have helped prop him up with pillows since he was sitting mostly up. While his breathing was far more even than it had been earlier, his sickly pale skin and droopy eyes gave away what he had gone through. He was definitely going to have to take some time off work to recuperate.</p><p>"You almost bled out in front of me," I said simply. "I think you can call me 'Sara'." I set the plate down on his lap and put the glass of juice on the nightstand.</p><p>He glanced at the drink. "Orange juice?" His eyes drifted down to the food. "With steak?"</p><p>"It's actually a good combination, believe it or not," Melissa said, resting her hands on her hips. "Vitamin C helps your body absorb iron which is exactly what you need right now, so eat and drink, will you?" Even after him almost dying, she was not taking any shit. Melissa McCall had to be top-tier goals.</p><p>Agent McCall gained an amused look in his weary eyes, but he nodded anyway. "Thank you," he told me, but the sentiment seemed a little forced. There was no way he wanted to say that to me after all the shit I had given him since we met. "Do you think you'd be able to stop calling me 'Agent Douchebag' and use my name instead?"</p><p>"It depends," I said with a shrug. And using 'Rafael' just didn't seem right. It wasn't like we were on each other's good sides like how I was with Noah and Melissa.</p><p>"I suppose that's as much as I can hope for."</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>Melissa sighed and shook her head at him, noticing something that I hadn't. "Stop picking at the spinach and eat it."</p><p>After he had taken a few small bites, his every movement slow, Agent McCall looked at Scott then Melissa. "So, are you going to tell me what happened yet?" he asked.</p><p>It took Scott a moment to answer his dad. He glanced between Melissa and me then at his weak father, his eyes and expression softening. "You should get some rest first," Scott said. "It can wait. Regain your strength."</p><p>Agent McCall was no longer amused in the slightest, setting down the fork on the plate. "I was stabbed by a cloaked figure in a mask, but there's no wound, and yet, I clearly remember the pain and blood, I can't even sit up on my own, and I'm tired as hell. I doubt I'd be able to pick up that glass of orange juice even if I wanted to. And instead of being in a hospital giving our statements to the police and getting proper medical care, I'm laying half-naked in my son's bed that is conveniently missing the bloodied sheets. You don't think any of that warrants an immediate discussion?"</p><p>"Do you promise to have an open mind?" Scott asked. Part of his voice held the tender and care expected of a son talking to his wounded father, but the other part was tense and stern, reminiscent of their strenuous relationship despite the current situation.</p><p>"I'm not sure what I could possibly have an open mind about, but sure." Agent McCall half-shrugged with his good shoulder, trying not to get worked up or use the side of his body that had been initially injured. "Maybe you can start with why I'm not at a hospital."</p><p>"We had someone who was able to heal you," Scott answered slowly, unsure of how to put it.</p><p>Agent McCall gestured to Melissa. "Your mother is a nurse, not a miracle worker."</p><p>"I mean, I beg to differ," I muttered, looking around the room. Single mother for like eight years working overtime and run rampant by the supernatural world. If Melissa wasn't a miracle worker, I don't know who would qualify. I heard Melissa chuckle next to me, and Agent McCall sighed.</p><p>"Dad, I mean it," Scott moved on. "How else could you be completely healed up?"</p><p>"I'd sooner believe I was drugged and hallucinated the entire thing over someone having magical healing powers."</p><p>Scott shook his head at his dad and adjusted his spot on the edge of the bed. "There are some things that are difficult to explain, but just because it's like believing in fairytales, doesn't mean it's not true."</p><p>Agent McCall looked up at his ex-wife, his expression riddled with disbelief. "You're seriously on-board with this explanation? Our son knows someone who is able to completely heal a sword wound without even the slightest bit of scarring?"</p><p>"I used to be in the same boat as you," Melissa said. "But the things I've seen since then? They don't even compare to someone healing a wound with nothing more than some water. Magic healing powers is just the tip of the iceberg, and it certainly isn't anywhere near as fantastical compared to everything else."</p><p>"Some people have abilities that aren't considered real," Scott explained. "The person who healed you? He's a kitsune, a fox spirit. He can use water to heal others, and he's done it many times now, not just on you. A-and there are other types of kitsune with different abilities. Then there are werewolves and hunters and Oni, the thing that attacked you. It. . ." Scott sighed. "There is so much more out there than humans."</p><p>"I hope you know, this all sounds insane," Agent McCall said, raising his eyebrows. "Next you'll be telling me vampires exist."</p><p>Both Scott and Melissa slowly turned to look at me with questioning expressions. "I mean, not in the way you think of them," I said, digging my toe into the floor.</p><p>Agent McCall scoffed. "Okay, I'm done here. Let me just eat and sleep this off. I'm sure when I wake up from this ridiculous dream, I'll be completely fine."</p><p>"Scott," Melissa whispered, nodding to her ex. "Show him."</p><p>"Show me what?"</p><p>Scott didn't give his dad a real answer but took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, looking at his dad, his eyes were the searing red of an alpha.</p><p>If Agent McCall could get paler, he did. His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as he stared at his son's eyes. Part of me wanted to laugh at the comical reaction considering the man was usually so well-composed if not verging on anger, but not everyone had a reaction like Kira or the betas Derek turned. Teenagers were also more likely to believe in the supernatural anyway since they aren't completely set in their ways like a fully developed adult who had the same belief system for at least ten years.</p><p>Then he closed his eyes, shook his head, and leaned further back. "I'm going crazy."</p><p>"No, Dad, you're not going crazy," Scott said.</p><p>Agent McCall picked up his head and looked at his son again. "Look, I don't how you did that or how my wound healed or whatever, but how about I just go to sleep and we can all forget this ever happened?"</p><p>"Hey, Agent Douchebag?" I said to get his attention. He turned his exasperated attention toward me. "They're telling the truth. And so am I." I shifted my eyes for him from the warm brown to the fiery orange. "I'm a kitsune. My brother is the kitsune who healed you. Scott's a werewolf." I shifted my eyes back, both annoyed and amused at the shocked look on the agent's face. "The supernatural exists. And if you ever want me to stop calling you a douchebag, try not being one to your own son."</p><p>McCall slowly turned his gaze back to Scott who flicked out his claws on one hand and showed his dad. "It's true, Dad. All of it's true. You just have to believe."</p><p>A look of resolve spread over Agent McCall's face. "You're not messing with me."</p><p>Scott shook his head. "No, I'm not." He gestured to Melissa and me. "We're not messing with you."</p><p>"You're a werewolf," Agent McCall repeated.</p><p>"I was just as freaked out as you are," Melissa said. "Maybe even more so."</p><p>I patted her arm in reassurance. "No one blames you for your reaction, Melissa. It was a stressful night."</p><p>Agent McCall looked at us confused. "What happened?"</p><p>"Ahhh. . ." Melissa glanced at Scott and me then turned back to her ex. "You know, that's not really a story for someone recovering from mass blood loss." He was about to argue, but she cut him off before he could start. "No, we can go into more details and background when you're better. The important thing is now you know."</p><p>"Wait, can I at least ask who all knows?"</p><p>"Well, us," Scott said, gesturing to himself, his mom, and me, "the sheriff, Stiles, all of our friends."</p><p>"Oh, so everyone except me then?" Scott nodded and Agent McCall didn't seem surprised. "And the whole thing with Melissa, Stilinski, and Argent missing, was that. . ."</p><p>"Yeah, it was a supernatural thing."</p><p>"'Course it was."</p><p>Melissa waved her hands gently. "We can talk more tomorrow, okay? Eat, drink, and rest."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imōto - Younger sister</p><p>I hope everyone is doing alright with the continued pandemic and the major winter storm devastating the US right now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Riddled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"My head's chained down by the voices</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's looking like they want war again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their weapon of choice is a poison</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Made up of all the words you said"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voices by Against The Current</em>
</p><p>A warm hand gently caressed my arm while I read my textbook. Its owner was succeeding in being a distraction while I tried to get a small bit of studying in for an upcoming test. And said owner then decided to set his chin on my shoulder when I didn't give in to his totally-not-subtle cries for attention. It was quite amusing but I didn't show it, focusing on my textbook instead.</p><p>"You rebound quickly," I said, turning the page in the book. "I thought you were hungry?" I gestured to the styrofoam containers of knock-off Chinese food that were sitting nearby. The food had only arrived maybe twenty minutes ago and the food was only half-eaten.</p><p>"Maybe there's something else I'd rather eat," Brett replied easily, his breath tickling my ear.</p><p>I chuckled lightly, not looking up from the text. "Insatiable." My vision blurred for a moment while I read the boring words. <em>Because Riichi decided to stay, why would they want someone who does little more than turn water into vapor?</em></p><p>My breath hitched, and I tensed which Brett noticed.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p>I blinked a few times and reread the sentence.</p><p>
  <em>Because the internal energy decreases, the temperature of the gas also decreases and so does the number of water molecules that can remain as vapor.</em>
</p><p>Sighing and rubbing my eyes, I glanced at Brett who was still perched on my shoulder with a worried look then turned back to the book. "Yeah, sorry. Just a. . . dull read. Never been a big fan of Physics." I closed the book and pushed it away. "What was that about eating something else?"</p><p>Brett didn't seem to believe me, but he also didn't argue when I climbed onto his lap.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This is embarrassing, Sara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your mom can shift into a fox. Your brother can heal others. Scott's a true alpha. Boyd is stronger than most betas. Chris is a veteran hunter. Lydia is a certified genius and a banshee. Derek was strong enough to give up his alpha status to save Cora. Allison is an expert marksman. Stiles' detective skills are on par with his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Your mother is four-hundred years old with six tails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you? You're just a puny kitsune.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What can you do? Throw fire? You just learned control a month ago and Riichi's been in control since he got his abilities. You think he's ever lost control even once? You think a little bit of fire is going to scare anyone? Peter almost died twice to fire, and he's perfectly fine. You can't even consciously make foxfire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's the healer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Riichi can do a lot of good with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fire is only good for one thing, and that's destruction."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You only do fire."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's all true. You've said it yourself. You're the destroyer. Even Scott didn't dispute it. Good, pure Scott McCall didn't, no, wouldn't tell you that you're not a destroyer. He couldn't do it, and you know why. I think Isaac was right in not trusting you with all his secrets even when he had no clue as to what you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing more than a little fox who swings a blade that can't take out a kanima and throws fire that doesn't hurt a werewolf. Two tails can only give you so much power if you know how to use it. You clearly don't. But wait, you have one kill, right? A dying old man? Anyone with a brain could see he needed to be put down, so you aren't special for seeing that. And you couldn't even keep Scott's dad from being attacked by an Oni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pathetic. Amateur. Incompetent. Inept.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought kitsune were supposed to be good at playing games, but you can barely keep up with regular betas and a novice hunter. Kitsune are supposed to be more powerful than werewolves and you're barely scratching the surface. If you're trying to play the game, try to stay in the game because all I see is someone who doesn't even know the rules.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But riddle me this, little fox: the loftiest cedars I can eat, yet neither paunch nor mouth have I. I storm whenever you give me meat, whenever you give me drink I die. What am I?</em>
</p><p>Everything turned red.</p><p>My eyes snapped open as I took in a deep breath, like the gulp of air you take when your head breaches the surface of water. Glancing around, my eyes took a few moments to focus in the dark room. For a second, I just about panicked when I didn't recognize the room was mind, but then I remembered I had fallen asleep at Brett's.</p><p>Stretching my arm to the end table, I grabbed my phone and pressed the power button to check the time, but it didn't turn on. It didn't particularly help my already erratic heartbeat or the beads of sweat dotting my forehead.</p><p>"Everything okay?" I heard Brett mumble as he rolled onto his side.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, yeah, just my phone's dead," I whispered back and set my phone down on the surface before nestling back under the blanket, a strange cold settling around me as my heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace.</p><p>Brett curled his arm around me and nuzzled his face in my hair. "You can use my charger if you want."</p><p>"It's alright. I don't wanna get up. I'll charge it later."</p><p>It took a bit to fall back to sleep, the voice that haunted my dreams echoing throughout my mind with images of fire. It sounded like Stiles's voice, but it couldn't have been. Something about it seemed more malicious than the anxious human typically was.</p><p>But the words still hurt just the same.</p><p><em>You're barely scratching the surface</em>.</p><p>
  <em>You're the destroyer.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I woke up for a second time hours later, rising with the sun. Pushing myself up onto my arm, I peered over at Brett's alarm clock. Two hours until school started. Great.</p><p>Looking down at the boy lying next to me, I couldn't help but wonder how long our little. . . thing would continue for. I hadn't even told anyone about him, and we didn't often talk about anything personal. But was it strange that I liked it that way? With how chaotic life with the pack has been in less than a year, was it strange to enjoy something as simple as a sexual relationship with someone I barely knew?</p><p>Aside from his school, his basic hobbies, and him having a sister, I didn't know jack shit about Brett, but he could say just about the same for me. And he was the perfect distraction.</p><p>Rubbing my head, I crawled out of the bed and began quietly packing up my things. I didn't want to wake Brett, but part of me knew it would happen. He woke up easily with the tiniest bit of sound and movement. It kind of reminded me of Isaac with his werewolf senses. Actually, a lot about Brett reminded me of Isaac.</p><p>I really knew how to pick them, huh?</p><p>I started pulling on my discarded pants when I heard Brett roll over behind me. "Do you have to go, princess?" he asked in a tired voice. I peeked back at him to see a playful smirk then turned around, grabbed his sweatshirt from the nearby chair, and threw it at him. Brett laughed and pushed himself up into a seated position. "I guess that's a yes. Bummer."</p><p>"Oh, hush." I gathered up my things, shoving them haphazardly into my bag. Closing my bag and shouldering it, I faced Brett again. "One of these days, I'm going to be able to sneak out of here without waking you up like a regular booty call."</p><p>He scoffed with a grin. "That'll happen when I'm dead. You're not as quiet as you think you are."</p><p>"Hm, we'll see." I was about to head to the door when I realized the double meaning and narrowed my eyes at him, but he smiled innocently up at me. "Nasty, <em>koibito</em>." I went around the bed, eyeing him as I was about to leave the room.</p><p>Brett laughed as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. "Love you too, princess."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and left the room, closing the door behind me.</p><p>Once I returned home, I showered, dressed, and got ready for school, charging my phone during that time. As I brushed my hair, I heard my phone ding multiple times in a row. Frowning, I set down my brush, sat on my bed, and picked up my phone, looking at the screen. Flooding the lock screen was a whole bunch of missed calls and texts from Scott, Riichi, Isaac, and Boyd. Incredible guilt spread as I opened each contact and read through their texts.</p><p>
  <em>1 Missed Call From Wonder Pup</em>
</p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Somethings wrong wit Stiles</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Hes missing plz answer</em></p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Is everthing ok?</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3 Missed Calls From Brotato Chip</em>
</p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>where are you?</em></p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>saraaa</em></p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>we're going to eichen house, lydia said stiles is there</em></p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>aaaand she was wrong</em></p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>i'm this close to having the sheriff put out a missing persons on you</em></p><p>Brotato Chip: <em>this is the worst time for you to not answer your damn phone</em></p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>1 Missed Call From Moon Moon</em>
</p><p>Moon Moon: <em>All hands on deck</em></p><p>Moon Moon: <em>Look I'm going to find Allison, please answer someone</em></p><p>Moon Moon: <em>At least answer Scott</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Chocolate Thunder: <em>Sara you there?</em></p><p>Chocolate Thunder: <em>We're all worried, please pick up</em></p><p>Chocolate Thunder: <em>We found Stiles and he's at the hospital rn but are you ok? Riichi said you're not at home</em></p><p>Stiles went missing last night and I wasn't there to help. Was that why the voice in my dreams sounded like him? Did I somehow know he something missing or that something was wrong? I had woken up, too. I should've plugged my phone in to see the calls and texts then I could've helped. I could've done something. Anything. And I ignored my intuition and went right back to sleep.</p><p><em>Chikushō</em>.</p><p>I stopped by Riichi's room before leaving for school, but it was empty. Sighing, I sent him a quick text to tell him I was going to school and that I was sorry for missing his texts and calls.</p><p><em>This is going to bite me in the ass today, isn't it? </em>I thought as I climbed into my car. <em>You fucking deserve it, dumbass</em>.</p><hr/><p>When I got to school and opened my locker, I was immediately joined by a panicked Scott sidling up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I was- we were all worried sick."</p><p>"My phone died," I told him, switching out one of my books. "I didn't get any of the texts until this morning. What happened?"</p><p>"Stiles was missing last night." Scott sighed, dark bags under his eyes from exhaustion, and he leaned against the locker next to mine. "He was sleepwalking and called me saying he was in a basement and something was wrong with his leg and it was freezing and that his phone was gonna die. He was whispering and said someone was in the basement with him. And then Isaac and I met up with Lydia and Aiden at Stiles' house and red strings were everywhere and stabbed into his bed with scissors."</p><p>"Stabbed into his bed?" I repeated.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't really understand it." He shook his head. "On our way to the Sheriff's Station to tell Stiles' dad, we tried to get ahold of you and Allison, but neither of you answered. His Jeep was at the hospital, so we went there but didn't find him. Lydia had this feeling that he was at Eichen House. You know, the same facility William Barrow was at? But he wasn't, the basement was empty. Then my mom and dad found him in Malia's coyote den. They said he was still asleep when they found him."</p><p>My brows creased, and I gently shut my locker door. With each new piece of information Scott gave me, the guilt ate me up more and more. "He's okay, right?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, he's still in the hospital though." Scott adjusted his weight and looked at me with his curious brown eyes. "Riichi checked your room, but you weren't there and he said your car was gone. We thought you might've been missing, too. Where were you?"</p><p>"At Kira's," I said after a beat. It was the first thing I could think of.</p><p>His ears twitched. "I can hear your heartbeat."</p><p>My grip tightened on the strap of my bag, and my expression hardened. "I'm allowed to have secrets, you know."</p><p>Scott's face dropped as he leaned back. "No, I know, I didn- I ju-"</p><p>"If I wanted you to know, I would've told you," I interrupted with a shake of my head. "But otherwise, it's none of your business, Scott." I went around him, quickly walking away.</p><p>The deep frown didn't leave my face as I went down a different hall then stopped and leaned against a bare wall. I let out a long exhale, closed my eyes, and tilted my head back, setting it against the wall behind me.</p><p><em>What the hell is wrong with you today? </em>I asked myself. <em>Or the past week is more like it. Defensive. Irritable. Secretive.</em> Reaching up, I touched the Oni brand behind my ear. <em>You're definitely not acting like yourself, nisemono</em>.</p><p>The deep, raspy voice that plagued my dreams entered my mind again. <em>You're the destroyer, Sara</em>.<em> You've said it yourself. Fire is only good for destruction. You're just a puny kitsune. Pathetic. Incompetent.</em></p><p>I placed my head in my hands, clenching my eyes shut as I repeated over and over again, <em>Get out of my head. Leave me alone</em>.</p><p>"Sara?"</p><p>My head snapped up toward the sound of my name. Isaac and Allison were walking over, both with mild concern creeping into their expressions.</p><p>"What's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal and unbothered. It seemed to work for Allison, but Isaac didn't change.</p><p>"I heard you weren't woken up by any calls or texts either," Allison said.</p><p>I shrugged. "Yeah, my phone was dead. Forgot to put it on the charger before I fell asleep. Crazy night, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, about that. . ." Allison trailed off, pulling out her phone. "Did you happen to get any strange voicemails?"</p><p>Frowning, I straightened my back and fully faced them. "Strange voicemails?"</p><p>"Like, in Japanese?"</p><p>I quirked an eyebrow, my lips scrunching up to the side. A voicemail in Japanese? "Uh, if I ever get a voicemail in Japanese, I think it'll just be my mom mad at me for something. Did you get a voicemail like that? I thought you only spoke French and English."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"She does."</p><p>Allison and Isaac looked at each other, Isaac embarrassed while Allison was annoyed that they had answered at the same time.</p><p>I glanced between them and cut in, "Anyway. . ."</p><p>Allison turned back to me. "Right. Isaac said you speak Japanese." She unlocked her phone and handed it to me. "Can you translate this?"</p><p>Taking her phone, I pressed play for the voicemail and held it up to my ear. But the more I listened to it, the more confused I grew. "Can you send this to me?" I asked, still listening to it as it repeated. I didn't like anything that I could understand. Not the clipped tone or the instructions or the way it sounded like people were being herded into a camp. A camp, like a concentration camp from World War II. I needed to talk to Ken.</p><p>"Why? Do you know something?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Nothing concrete." I paused it and looked down at the screen. "Who left this?"</p><p>"I don't know," Allison answered. "All of the messages are the same, and they all say 'Blocked ID.'"</p><p>"Can you translate it?" Isaac pressed.</p><p>"Sort of." I held the phone back up to my ear after pressing play again. "Some of it is intelligible, but the man is giving instructions. The first line is, 'All evacuees are required to stay at least ten feet back from outside fences.'" I paused it again and handed the phone back to Allison. "That's all I can really get from it right now with all this noise." I gestured to the students passing by us in the hall.</p><p>Isaac only became more confused and folded his arms over his chest. "What does that mean? What fences?"</p><p>"Like from an internment camp from World War II."</p><p>"Which one? And why's it so important?"</p><p>"That's why I want it sent to me, so I can figure that out." I focused on Allison. "Please, send it to me."</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah, alright." She dipped her head down, typing away on her phone.</p><p>Isaac eyed me as she went through the motions of sending me the voice message, and I averted my eyes, avoiding his gaze. I was already on thin ice of suspicious behavior from how they found me, and it was only getting worse with every second I had devoted to listening to a strange voicemail. I watched Allison as she sent the message to me, not meeting Isaac's curious eyes.</p><p>When Allison looked up from her phone and put it away, it was immediately followed by my text tone going off. "Thanks," I told her. "See you guys later, okay?"</p><p>"You going to the hospital, too?" Allison asked right before I could walk off.</p><p>"Hospital?" I repeated with a frown.</p><p>"To see Stiles? He's getting tests done all afternoon," she explained. "Scott told us he's going around six once he's off work." And I bet he would have told me too if I hadn't gotten defensive with him asking about my whereabouts.</p><p>Every second of my personal struggles mixed with this new strangeness keeps making me forget about Stiles, making me feel guiltier and guiltier. "Oh, yeah, I'll see you there."</p><p>Allison started to leave after giving me a small smile, but Isaac hung back.</p><p>"Make out with her already, would you?" I said before he could start.</p><p>He wasn't amused. "Sara. . ."</p><p>I hugged my stomach. "I don't want to talk about it. When you need to know, you'll know."</p><p>He sighed and shook his head. "This is exactly part of the reason why we broke up."</p><p>"When you need to know, you'll know," I said again, sterner that time.</p><p>Isaac took a moment to nod. "I'm holding you to that."</p><hr/><p>I kept my chatter to a minimum throughout the first half of the day, but it was easy. Easier than it would have been two weeks ago. Scott only tried to talk to me once, but I brushed him off. Stiles was in the hospital so not at school. Both Boyd and Kira seemed to be missing from our shared classes, much to Ken's annoyance during History. And I didn't share many classes with Allison, Lydia, or Isaac aside from Physics and English, one of which was after lunch anyway, so it hadn't passed yet. And Lydia seemed just as out of it as I was. A few pervasive thoughts trickled into my mind, but I focused almost solely on schoolwork to keep the voice at bay.</p><p>At lunch with everyone congregating out on the lawn or in the cafeteria, I returned to Ken's classroom, kicking away the door stopper to let the door close behind me. Ken looked up from grading and eating, warily glancing at me and then the closing door.</p><p>I stopped on the opposite side of the desk, staring down at him with a harsh gaze. "Have you ever heard of Oak Creek?" I asked, setting a hand on my hip.</p><p>Ken set down his sandwich. "I don't know what that is." He tried to give me a smile, but I didn't buy it.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward against the desk. "Cut the crap, Ken. Noshiko said you moved here for a reason, that reason being the Nemeton, but I'm calling bullshit. She's a kitsune. Kitsune can summon Oni. Oni hunt nogitsune. And then a friend got a strange voicemail from an unknown number with a man reciting orders in Japanese and mentioning the name of an internment camp named 'Oak Creek.'" I let the information sink in for a few moments, watching as he tensed. "Be straight with me. I've kept your secrets this long. I deserve something."</p><p>He sighed and stood from his seat, evening the playing field and meeting my gaze head-on. "Officially, there was no internment camp named 'Oak Creek' in California, but that's because the government hid all evidence of it after most of the prisoners were killed."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"A nogitsune. Noshiko was able to defeat it last time then hid what remained in the Nemeton. When the Nemeton gained power again, so did the nogitsune."</p><p>The nogitsune was here because of the Nemeton? No. The nogitsune was here. . . because of us. To save Noah, Melissa, and Chris, Stiles, Scott, and Allison sacrificed themselves and brought power back to the Nemeton, thereby giving power to the nogitsune. We did that.</p><p>I gritted my teeth. "So she's here to kill it again?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>My mind flashed to Stiles. He was vulnerable because of the sacrifice. He had opened a door into his mind. He was human and therefore vulnerable to possession. He had also gone missing last night. He hadn't been checked by the Oni, and we had thought that was because he was human and thus didn't need to be checked. But he was also the least assuming, the one no one would think was a threat.</p><p>What if he was the nogitsune?</p><p>My eyes drifted down, staring at a blank space on the desk. "Even if it's inside a teenager?" I asked, my voice growing soft.</p><p>"Yes." Ken paused, and I could feel his gaze on me, studying me, analyzing me, wondering what was going through my head. "You grew up with the stories, didn't you? You know what a nogitsune is capable of."</p><p>I did. Nogitsune were the boogeymen of my childhood. Some kids get told stories of the chupacabra. Some are told about Krampus. Some about Baba Yaga. El Cucuy. Aswang. Namahage. La Llorona. Every culture had its own evil entities. And some were real. The nogitsune being one.</p><p>Malicious stories of nogitsune terrorizing villages. Tricking people into possession. Driving people mad. Destruction of crops and livestock. Seeking vengeance for perceived slights. People burned or beaten in an attempt to get rid of the fox possessing them.</p><p>But what if it was Stiles?</p><p>"A few days ago I said I'd let the Oni kill anyone it was in, even if it was me."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Scott and his morals have been rubbing off on me a little. Try to save everyone. . . But I know that if it comes down to it, if it comes down to the people I care about versus the nogitsune, no matter who it's in. . ." I slowly picked up my gaze, meeting his. The nogitsune couldn't be Stiles. It couldn't be. "I'll kill it. Without hesitation."</p><p>Ken nodded though his eyes showed sympathy. "When facing a nogitsune, hesitation can get you killed."</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first monster I've faced, and I doubt it'll be the last."</p><p>Adjusting my bag on my shoulder, I turned and left the room, leaving Ken behind as I entered the hall. It was just me and the voice again.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not incompetent. And you won't win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, really, little fox?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Nogitsune.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Taking in a deep breath, I got out of my car, having parked it in the hospital parking lot, then I walked toward the door. A part of myself was begging me not to go in, not to bother them, not to be there and pretend that I hadn't been completely unreachable the previous night, but other than me wanting to know if Stiles was okay, I needed to know if he was possessed by a nogitsune or really just sick. I prayed he was just sick.</p><p>Maybe the stress was getting to him. Maybe the surrogate sacrifice just increased his anxiety and ADHD tenfold, so he was now sleepwalking and had worse insomnia than before. Maybe. . . anything other than him being possessed by a nogitsune. I would take anything other than that. At least if he was sick with something that he deemed unbearable, he could always ask Scott for the bite if he so chose; otherwise, the only cure I knew of for possession by a nogitsune was death. And killing Stiles didn't seem right with me even if I logically knew it would be better than letting a nogitsune wreak havoc on Beacon Hills.</p><p><em>Oh, you can't kill me, Sara. What would Scott say?</em> the voice said.</p><p>I scowled at nothing. <em>Shut up! </em>The question echoed again and again despite my plea.</p><p><em>What would Scott say? What would Scott do?</em> <em>He'd drop you like a sack of potatoes if you even dared to try and hurt his best friend.</em></p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you just can't bear to lose dear little Scott McCall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you gave Ken your word. You made no such promises to Scott. And kitsune keep their promises. What will your dear Wonder Pup have to say about that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not my dear anything. Leave me alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you going to tell yourself to leave you alone?</em>
</p><p>I had to take in another slow, deep breath to remain calm, trying my best not to let the words get to me. With each word the voice said, the more and more it sounded like Stiles. I secretly wished I hadn't left Brett's bed that morning. It had been warm, comfortable, and a complete distraction from the mess in my life.</p><p>After asking the front desk for Stiles' room number, I found it and hesitated at the open door, but I forced myself to take the steps into the room, knocking on the door as I slowly entered. I offered up a small smile as Stiles, Noah, and Melissa looked up at me.</p><p>"Hey, kid," Noah greeted gently. He motioned with his head for me to enter fully, and I did, hugging myself around my stomach as I walked over to the hospital bed that Stiles was sitting up in.</p><p>"We'll be right outside going over a few things," Melissa said, adjusting her necklace. The two adults then left the room.</p><p>I looked down at Stiles who was fidgeting with his hands. That was normal. So was the darkness under his eyes. And the paleness of his skin. The quickness of his eyes. It seemed like a normal, anxious, tired Stiles sitting in front of me. Except one thing was different. I felt a strange pull toward him that I hadn't felt before. A kinship.</p><p>"You doing okay?" I asked then scowled, shaking my head. "That was a stupid question."</p><p>He quietly chuckled, glancing up then back down to his hands. "Never thought I'd hear you admit that, but I guess you know the answer to it then." Stiles pushed himself up more, folding one of his legs underneath him, and he gestured toward the empty spot left behind. "You can sit if you want. My dad's practically refused to sit on the bed with me, like he's afraid I'm gonna break if he does."</p><p>Nodding, I sat down on the bed by his knees. "So, what do they have planned for you?"</p><p>"MRI," he answered gruffly.</p><p>"Do you know what they're looking for, or are they just going in blind and hoping they don't find anything?"</p><p>Stiles bowed his head again with a sigh. "Frontotemporal dementia. It's what my mother had, and there's no cure."</p><p>I couldn't believe that a minor bit of relief flew through me at him being sick instead of being possessed. I shouldn't have wished for either at all. I should've wished for him to be in perfect health.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I muttered. "Have you. . . have you thought about. . . maybe. . ."</p><p>"Getting the bite?" Stiles supplied, peeking up. I nodded, confirming his guess at what I was trying to say. "I don't think Scott ever wants to bite someone. He doesn't exactly see it as a gift like Derek and Peter do. But I dunno, I'm not exactly the muscle in the group anyway, you know? I'm just the pathetic human that can sometimes have a smart idea. I spend more time being a liability than an asset, and I don't think that would change much if I got a miracle bite." He started picking roughly at his nails.</p><p>
  <em>You're just a puny kitsune. Pathetic. Amateur. Incompetent. Inept.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm just the pathetic human that can sometimes have a smart idea.</em>
</p><p>"You know that's not true, right?" He peered up at me beneath his long lashes, looking like a sad, abandoned puppy with pretty eyes. I cleared my throat, having no idea where that thought came from, but I continued anyway. "You're not pathetic and being human isn't a bad thing." Reaching over, I grabbed one of his hands to get him to stop picking at his nails, partly because the movement was bugging me, partly because I didn't want him to make himself bleed, and partly because I felt compelled to. It felt like the right move, and I didn't know why. "You have your strengths just like the rest of us. No one has your mind. Sure, Lydia's smart too, but your type of smart is different. Yours is intuitive, inquisitive, investigative, instinctive."</p><p>"Need any more 'i' words?" he playfully asked, and we both laughed.</p><p>"Irritating," I added pointedly and a tad louder. "Irritable. Innoxious. Idiopathic."</p><p>"I don't think that last one means what you think it means."</p><p>I shook my head with a huff. "Whatever. You know what I mean. I'm calling you an idiot."</p><p>He smiled. "Yeah, I got that, Ninetales. And I've got an 'i' word for you, too."</p><p>"I swear if it's something ridiculous-"</p><p>"No, no," he cut off. "Ignescent."</p><p>Tilting my head as I took in the word, I tried to figure out what it meant without having to ask him. Ignescent. If the root was ignis, meaning fire, fire and -escent likely lead it to mean something along the lines of 'flammable.'</p><p>"Emitting sparks of fire," Stiles said, seeing the wheels turn in my head. "Bursting into flame. I think it's a more interesting word than something like 'combustible.'"</p><p>"Well, let's hope it's not on the PSAT."</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched up as he gently squeezed my hand. "I hope it is. It would be one answer I know I'd get right if all I have to do is think of you." I barely had time to blush or react before he leaned forward and plucked my beanie off my head. He ignored my indignant cry as he put the hat on over his hair with an easy grin. "I don't think I'll ever forget your ridiculous beanies though. They're almost as bad as Isaac's scarves."</p><p>I gaped at him as he laughed at my reaction, then we were interrupted by a knock at the open door. We looked up and saw Scott standing there with his knuckles resting against the door. His shoulders were tense as he stood there. And the tenseness made me wonder just how long he had been standing there.</p><p>"Scott, hey," Stiles greeted though it seemed a tad tamer than our interaction. I awkwardly smiled up at Scott, and he sort of returned it as he walked further into the room, but me snapping at him earlier was likely at the forefront of his mind just as it was mine.</p><p>Noah and Melissa came up behind Scott. Noah patted him on the shoulder before focusing on his son. "You ready?" he asked Stiles.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I think so," Stiles said. I stood, moving out of the way to let him climb off the bed.</p><p>I gave him a wave and said, "Good luck," as they escorted Stiles out of the hospital room. I didn't realize until they were long gone that Stiles still had my hat. <em>I better get my hat back</em>, I thought as I left the room.</p><p>Only a small portion of my guilt had been assuaged during my chat with Stiles, and it had been replaced by confusion. <em>Was Stiles flirting with me?</em></p><p>
  <em>All I have to do is think of you.</em>
</p><p>That sounded like flirting, especially while squeezing my hand, but that didn't seem like something Stiles would do, especially since he should still be head over heels for Lydia. That hadn't changed, last time I checked. And Stiles wasn't exactly the type of person to flirt with the person his best friend may or may not have had feelings for.</p><p>I was still avoiding that with a ten-foot pole.</p><p><em>Wait, did I accidentally start the flirting? Nope, no, you're not going to think like that. </em>And even if there was flirting, that wasn't exactly a sign of him being possessed by a dark kitsune, right? Maybe he was just hit on the head.</p><p>Rubbing my eye, I walked out of the hospital, intending to head home or at least just chill in my car. But the moment I walked outside I spotted Derek, Kira, and Boyd climb out of Derek's car. They were the three I least expected to visit Stiles at the hospital. Scratch that, Ethan and Aiden were even less likely, but still.</p><p>"What are you three doing here?" I asked, walking over to them.</p><p>"We need to talk to Scott about something," Derek said. That didn't really answer my question.</p><p>Kira seemed apprehensive, playing with her hands as Boyd stood tall by her side. "I don't know if I should go in," she said quietly, and Derek turned to look at her, silently asking a question. "You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire, created by me, to jump-start the nogitsune's power inside Stiles."</p><p>My eyes widened. "What?" I totally missed something.</p><p>"Yeah," Derek said, not seeing the problem.</p><p>She sighed and shifted her weight. "Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend." I definitely missed something.</p><p>Derek got her meaning and nodded. "You should probably wait here."</p><p>"Boyd, you go on in, too," I blurted.</p><p>Boyd hesitated for a moment but seemed to recognize my pleading expression. "Alright," he said. Derek patted his shoulder as they walked inside.</p><p>Kira hugged herself as I walked over to her side, and she sighed before I could even say anything. "It's a long story," she muttered, staring at the pavement. "And I don't think there's anything you could say that will make me feel better about it."</p><p>"Well, I've got no plans for the rest of the evening." I smiled at her as she looked up. "At least tell me about your field trip."</p><p>Kira went through the motions of telling me what they had been up to during the day. They had gone to the same power substation William Barrow had taken her before and found Stiles' aluminum bat magnetized to one of the panels. Derek believed that when Barrow electrocuted Kira, he wasn't only jumpstarting her kitsune power but also providing power to the nogitsune inhabiting Stiles. And she reiterated what Derek had told her about foxfire and what he had heard about a thunder kitsune's powers.</p><p>"Wow." I nodded a bit, biting the inside of my cheek as I absorbed everything she told me. "It's a good theory."</p><p><em>At least someone's playing the game correctly</em>, the eery voice said. <em>They're right, you know.</em></p><p>
  <em>I didn't want it to be true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, you didn't. That's why you're weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up!</em>
</p><p>My words didn't help Kira at all and she seemed none the wiser to my inner turmoil. "It is?" she asked worriedly. "So you think it's true?"</p><p>"Foxfire manifests differently for each kitsune type," I explained. "Mine is a different form of fire. My mom's. . . I think she said hers is a blue flame. A thunder kitsune's is obviously a form of electricity. It doesn't behave the same as, say, normal electricity does, and has special properties." I remembered what Ken had said about the nogitsune being defeated before and having been sealed away. "If the nogitsune was weak for some reason and didn't have the time to regenerate their energy in a normal way, it makes sense that being zapped by foxfire created by another kitsune would give it the energy it required."</p><p>Kira's shoulders slumped as she leaned against the side of Derek's car. Her eyes were downcast and the corners of her mouth were dipped as she thought over the information. "So it is true. I gave the nogitsune inside Stiles power. It's my fault."</p><p>"It's not your fault," I quickly corrected. "You didn't ask for this. You didn't ask to be born a kitsune or to be kidnapped or used in some grand scheme." I moved in front of her and set my hands on her shoulders, and she looked back up at me, though she wasn't hopeful in the slightest. "The only thing you can do now is move forward. Learn how to use your powers. Learn how to fight. Learn about being a kitsune."</p><p>"I don't know how."</p><p>"I'll teach you."</p><p>Her face scrunched up. "You would do that?"</p><p>
  <em>You're just a puny kitsune. Pathetic. Amateur. Incompetent. Inept.</em>
</p><p>I dropped my hands from her shoulders and stood up straight, ignoring the voice in my head. "Even though I had some help, I still figured out quite a bit on my own. I know what's it like to not know what you're doing and not wanting to go to your parents for help. So yeah, if you want me to teach you, I will. You're not alone in this."</p><p>Her expression melted into a grateful smile. "Thanks."</p><p>I was about to say something when something burst from above, and we looked up to see light flickering on the roof. A bit of flame but a lot of sparks.</p><p>"What is that?" Kira asked as she kicked off the side of the car.</p><p>I took a few steps toward the building, staring up at the roof. "I-I don't know."</p><p>Then a severed power line whipped down from the roof.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koibito - Lover<br/>Chikushō - Damn it, oh shit, oh hell<br/>Nisemono - Fake, imposter, liar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Letharia Vulpina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been putting off writing this chapter for reasons you might easily figure out based on the contents, so I just want to apologize for it taking so long.</p><p>Warning: it does get a little dark since this is the episode where Stiles shows himself Void!Stiles and Isaac is put into a coma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You'll never know what hit you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't see me closing in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna make you suffer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This hell you put me in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm underneath your skin"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Devil Within by Digital Daggers</em>
</p><p>A severed large wire whipped down from the roof of the hospital, and I ducked with a yelp before it hit me and dodged out of the way, tripping over my own feet in a hurry. My knees hit the pavement and I turned around to see an ambulance swerve, almost hitting Kira but instead hitting a fire hydrant.</p><p>Rushing over to Kira, I helped her up and we looked over the stalled ambulance and the water spreading from the broken hydrant with the severed wire sitting in the water. A dark car stopped before the enlarging puddle and we ran as far as the water's edge.</p><p>Allison and Isaac climbed out of the car, as Kira yelled, "Get back! Everyone, get back! Everyone, get back!"</p><p>I watched as Isaac pushed Allison away before the water reached him. Then he fell.</p><p>My heart dropped to my stomach. "Isaac!" Kira grabbed me before I could step forward.</p><p>"No," she gasped before the headlights of a car driving toward us blinded our eyes.</p><p>I fell onto the nearby grass when she shoved me back then leaped over the car herself, landing in the water unharmed. She snatched the wire from the air and capped the sparking end with her hand.</p><p>Someone knelt next to me and I looked up to see Noshiko staring at her daughter with wide eyes. A brief flash of pride at the sight of Kira absorbing the electricity was what I focused on until Kira dropped the powerless wire and my eyes found Isaac's lifeless body once again.</p><p>Picking myself up, I shoved away Noshiko's hand and ran past Kira, right to Isaac's side. I collapsed on my knees next to him, my breathing erratic. I barely registered the water no longer being electrified.</p><p>"Izzy, Izzy, can you hear me?" I said, tears welling in my eyes. My fingers on his throat could barely feel a pulse and I didn't see his chest move. "Iz-Izzy?" Derek knelt next to me, and I looked up at him. "He. . . he's not breathing. Der- he's not breathing!"</p><p>"Scott, Boyd!" Derek called, waving them over.</p><p>"He's not breathing," I repeated, shaking my head and staring down at Isaac. "He's not. . . he's not. . ." Warm arms wrapped around me from behind, using gentle force to pull me away. "He's not. . ."</p><p>"He'll be okay, Sara," the person behind me said, and they pulled me into their chest, making me look away from Isaac. "He'll be okay."</p><p>"He's not. . ." I choked back a sob.</p><p>"Shh, I know." Their hand stroked my hair as I buried my face into their chest.</p><p>
  <em>He's not breathing. Isaac's not breathing. Izzy's not breathing. My best friend's not breathing.</em>
</p><p>Now I couldn't breathe.</p><hr/><p>The following two days passed slower than when staring at the clock in a class you find super boring. I could barely sleep. I couldn't eat. The only thing I could stomach was water which was apparent to Riichi who had taken to carrying around a water bottle and handing it to me every thirty minutes. There sat an empty pit in my stomach, gnawing at me from the inside out, tugging at my heart and leaving a lump in my throat. But all I could do was stare straight ahead of me, my mind replaying the night over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>The electrified water reached Isaac's feet. His face blanked in shock. His body hit the ground. Blue eyes were wide open and empty.</em>
</p><p>It was a miracle he survived. That's what the doctors and nurses said. But they kept information about his progress quiet, or lack thereof.</p><p>We weren't family, they said.</p><p>But we were as good as.</p><p>Allison had joined Riichi, Boyd, and me the previous night, ending up falling asleep on my shoulder while Riichi fell asleep on Boyd's and Boyd was upright like an immovable tree, leaving me awake and alert. My brain wasn't letting me sleep for more than an hour at a time, tormenting with thoughts and images of Isaac not breathing and the pervasive voice of the nogitsune ringing through my head. If it was even the nogitsune and not my own fox spirit messing with me.</p><p>What was it that it had said in the time before the wire had swung down?</p><p>
  <em>How are you going to tell yourself to leave you alone?</em>
</p><p>Stiles is possessed by a nogitsune, I'm going crazy, and Isaac is in the hospital. Great.</p><p>In the early morning after the forty-eight-hour mark of Stiles being missing and Isaac being in a coma, the elevator opened next to the bench the four of us were resting on. My ears picked up the sound, but my eyes didn't move from the fixed point they had found on the wall in front of me. Boyd jerked awake at the sound of the elevator, accidentally waking Riichi, and Allison twitched from my shoulder.</p><p>The three of them looked up at who had left the elevator. "Have you guys been here all night?" a voice asked, which I immediately recognized as Scott's. It was soft, concerned, as usual. One thing we could always count on was Scott's stability, I supposed, but it did nothing to lessen the uncomfortable knots in my stomach, only relieving some tension in my shoulders.</p><p>"Some of us for the past two days," Boyd said gruffly, reaching up to his eyes.</p><p>"They won't let us see him because we're not family," Allison explained. "We told them he doesn't have any."</p><p>"He's got us," another voice said, and I looked up that time to see Melissa standing beside her son. She pulled something from her pocket and held it up. "And I've got a key card." The only good thing to come out of the last couple of days. Melissa McCall coming to save the day.</p><p>We all stood, following Melissa right down the hall to Isaac's room, and I trailed behind with my expression blank.</p><p>Melissa swiped her card at the door and said, "Be quick."</p><p>I shuffled over to Isaac's side with Riichi and Boyd, standing opposite of Scott and Allison. I let in a sharp intake of breath as I zeroed in on the damage he had taken from the electrified water. The skin on the right side of Isaac's body was blackened, charred. Dead. It was surrounded by white and yellow skin. The only reason he was alive was because of his werewolf-itude. If I remembered correctly, two people had died that night by stepping into the water, but Isaac survived. A medical miracle.</p><p>"I thought he'd be healing by now," Allison said.</p><p>"So did I," Scott agreed.</p><p>From beside me, Riichi pulled his water bottle from his bag, opened the lid, and streamed water from it with his powers, bringing it down directly to Isaac's charred skin on his neck, shoulder, and arm. The water glowed the bright healing blue.</p><p>"Is he in pain?" Allison asked.</p><p>Both Scott and Boyd reached out, placing their hands precariously on Isaac, and black veins popped from their hands. Scott nodded in answer to Allison's question, and both werewolves grimaced in pain as they took Isaac's. In reaction to the change, Isaac gasped before settling back on the pillow. Boyd hugged his hand to his chest when he pulled away, and Scott had a similar reaction.</p><p>Riichi shook his head. "It's not working as well as it should be," he said, adjusting the placement of his hands as small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "I think it's because of the electrical current. The high voltage is still affecting his ability to heal. His body is almost rejecting my healing." A sliver of the charring and blistering lessened beneath the water then Riichi jerked his arms back, panting like he had run a mile. The water was absorbed into Isaac's skin. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can do unless I. . ."</p><p>"It's okay," Scott said. "Thank you for trying."</p><p>Allison looked up with a hard gaze. "Did Stiles really do this?"</p><p>"It's not Stiles," Riichi corrected quickly. "The nogitsune inside him did. It's controlling him. Just because it looks like him, it doesn't mean Stiles has any control. He might not even know what his body is being used for."</p><p>Scott seemed to recognize what he was getting at. "Like a fugue state."</p><p>Reluctantly nodding, Riichi crossed his arms. "He's trapped in his own mind with no way out."</p><p>"How do we get it out of him?" Boyd asked, adjusting his weight. "Preferably before something like this happens again?"</p><p>"Have you heard of a way?" Scott asked, and I could feel his gaze on me, but I continued staring at Isaac, completely helpless to do anything. There was nothing I could do or say that could fix what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>You only do fire.</em>
</p><p>Riichi was quiet for a few moments as well, as if waiting to see if I would answer. But I didn't, so he did. "No, only how to kill it with the host."</p><hr/><p>Adonis:<em> I was thinking about going to Sinema on Friday, wanna join?</em></p><p>Adonis: <em>They're doing a theme night.. guess what it is?</em></p><p>Adonis: <em>It's something I think you'll like</em></p><p>At lunch, I stared down at my phone, picking at my sandwich absent-mindedly as another message popped up on the screen.</p><p>Adonis: <em>Princess?</em></p><p>I hadn't answered his texts all day, and since we had a habit of quadruple texting each other, he didn't seem to get the hint that I perhaps wasn't wanting to talk to him, especially since we hadn't texted over the last two days anyway, so there was no reason for Brett to think something was wrong. Well, until now since he knew it was lunchtime for Beacon. And I always answered at lunch.</p><p>A small sigh escaped me, and I typed out a quick message and pressed send.</p><p>Me: <em>Sorry just not really up for conversation</em></p><p>He replied quickly.</p><p>Adonis: <em>Everything okay?</em></p><p>Adonis: <em>Anything I can do to make you smile?</em></p><p>If he had magical healing powers that could do better than Riichi's, I'd marry him, but I seriously doubted that was even remotely possible. The sentiment was appreciated though.</p><p>Me: <em>Just being yourself I guess</em></p><p>"Got a ring, yet?"</p><p>I looked up at the sound of the teasing voice to see Lydia smirking playfully at me from the other side of the lunch table. Allison sat next to her, Kira was beside me, and all three were staring at me. But Lydia was attempting to be distracting and playful while Allison and Kira showed their concern.</p><p>"Nothing?" Lydia pressed. "Not even name?" I shook my head and locked my phone, setting it aside. It dinged again with a text, making her give me a look. "Oh, come on. Something's gotta go right here."</p><p>"I know you're trying to. . ." I trailed off and cleared my throat, not having spoken more than a few words in the past few days. ". . . cheer me up or something, but it's not going to work. I just. . ." Ducking my head, I slouched against the table.</p><p>"It's okay," Lydia said. "We understand. But maybe indulging in teasing will help, too." She gave me a sweet smile which was nice to see. None of us had been smiling much. So while it was forced in an effort to provide some distraction for the group, I did appreciate it. It was just difficult to find happiness when everything seemed too bleak.</p><p>"Can we at least ask who it is?" Kira wondered, gesturing to my phone.</p><p>I picked up my phone and spun it around a few times in my hand, giving up on even trying to eat any of my food. "I've been sorta seeing someone." Tapping my phone on the table, I set it back down but kept my hand on it. "It's really only sex and some banter, but uh, it's been an okay distraction over the past few weeks. Though it's a little hard to allow the distraction right now."</p><p>Allison leaned forward, more interested than ever, similar to her reaction at the start of the semester when we saw Ethan and Aiden in the library and Lydia said she wanted one. "Anyone we know?"</p><p>I quickly shook my head. "Oh, no, no. Different school." A small smile pricked at my lips as I thought of Brett. "It's just kinda nice to talk to someone who has no idea what's going on and doesn't want to fix it for you, you know?"</p><p>"Sounds like me over the summer," Lydia pitched in helpfully, plucking her drink from the table and bringing it up to her mouth. "Escape and evade. But that's not always sustainable."</p><p>I distinctly remembered hearing a thing or two about her exploits whenever we hung out over the summer, though I hadn't fully made the connection of it being a distraction for her. But it made a lot of sense since she had been struggling with her and Jackson's breakup and him moving to London. The guy was a grade-A asshole, but she loved him anyway, so it had to hurt. She hid it well though. The distractions she found herself probably helped take her mind off of things, like how Brett was able to distract me long enough to quiet my mind.</p><p>Sometimes you just need a distraction. Something to occupy your mind. Not everyone could find it in mindless sex like Lydia or a friends-with-benefits situation like me. Other times, people needed friends.</p><p>I sat up straight. "You know what? Maybe you're right," I said. "I should try to think positively. Positive thoughts. . ." I trailed off again. Friends, support. That's what being human was about, finding companionship. I'm not fully human, but shutting off my human side would be a bad move. Kitsune weren't known for their compassion. That's what made a nogitsune the most dangerous; they didn't have anything or anyone to ground them. My eyes met Allison's, giving me an idea. "Allie, when Isaac finally wakes up, do me a favor?"</p><p>She looked a tad confused but seemed willing to hear what I had to say. "What?" She tossed a cashew into her mouth while studying me.</p><p>"Ask him out." I scoffed and allowed a smile. "The stars know he won't do it first since you scare the ever-loving fuck out of him, and he's worried about dating Scott's ex-girlfriend. He talks a big game, but that's mostly it. He just needs a push."</p><p>A blush crept onto her cheeks as she let a bashful smile spread. "When we were going to talk to Katashi, I kissed him."</p><p>Lydia gaped and jumped in her seat to fully face her best friend. "And when were you going to announce this fun fact?"</p><p>Allison shrugged with a small laugh. "Well, we've kinda been a little busy and focused on more important things." More important things like demonic possession and critical injury, yeah, but damn, it was great to hear they'd finally kissed. It was about time.</p><p>"He might be a little difficult sometimes, but. . . he's still my best friend," I told her softly. "Take care of him."</p><p>She nodded. "I will."</p><p>Lydia clapped, beaming from ear to ear. "Finally! I don't have to worry about you two anymore." She turned abruptly to Kira who twitched at the sudden attention. "Now time for you."</p><p>"For what?" Kira asked, utterly clueless.</p><p>"You and Boyd, of course," Lydia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's notoriously difficult to get a reaction from, but he hovers around you."</p><p>Kira shook her head. "He's just. . . being friendly?" She offered up an awkward almost-grin then noticed my raised eyebrow and dropped it. "Okay, so what do I do?"</p><p>"Boyd appreciates companionship," I offered. "Keep being his friend, listen to his troubles, make him your first choice."</p><p>"Well, that advice could be given to just about anyone," Lydia pointed out.</p><p>I frowned at her with a tilt of my head. "But that's what Boyd cares about above all else. It's the whole reason he accepted the bite. Friendship, loyalty, a bond. And I don't think he'd ever make a romantic move on someone he didn't already share those with. He's not the kind of guy into big spectacles or grand displays of love."</p><p>Lydia hmphed and nodded. "You've got a point. Suppose I'm just used to guys who go after what they want the moment they want it."</p><p>Allison grinned. "And that's why you don't have the best taste in guys."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Kira, Allison, and I burst into laughter at Lydia's indignation. Eventually, Lydia joined in, too.</p><hr/><p>During the last period of the day, I received a text from Lydia saying that she and Allison were going to talk to Peter and that if neither of them got in touch with me within the next twenty-four hours to kick his ass. It was an interesting text to receive but alright, so I wished them good luck. And Kira told me she was joining the cross country team after school since she was on the team at her school in New York and wanted to continue here even with everything going on.</p><p>I assumed that the sport was going to be her chosen distraction, so I was glad she found a way to find a sense of normalcy, but I did warn her that kitsune are naturally quick and to try not to show it too much since she had come into her powers and would be faster than she was previously. She seemed surprised at the revelation, and I had a sneaking suspicion she was going to forget my warning the moment she started running and felt the unfamiliar surge of power.</p><p>Which left me alone.</p><p>Smacking my phone with my hand as I stood in front of my locker with the school day coming to a close, I had no idea what I wanted to do. Riichi would be at the clinic with Deaton. Parents at work. I didn't want to go see Peter with Lydia and Allison. Scott and Boyd were on the cross country team with Kira hoping to join, though Scott was only there because it was required for lacrosse. Non-family weren't allowed in to see Isaac. Derek was doing who knew what.</p><p><em>Aw, is the kogitsune all alone? </em>a menacing voice asked in my head.</p><p>Gritting my teeth, I set a hand on the edge of my locker door, gripping it tight at the sound of the voice returning. <em>You've been oddly quiet these last few days</em>, I replied. It made me wonder what the nogitsune had been up to.</p><p>
  <em>Miss me?</em>
</p><p>My phone dinged, breaking my glaring at nothing. Scott's contact lit up the screen.</p><p>Wonder Pup: <em>Parking lot NOW</em></p><p>Scott was never demanding. Ever.</p><p>I slammed the locker door shut and ran down the hall, weaving through the few students that were filling the hall then burst through the front doors. Hurrying down the stairs, I almost tripped over my feet when I saw Stiles starting up his Jeep. Scott caught my eye and waved me over with panicked eyes and frantic movements. Ethan and Aiden zoomed by on their motorcycles as I ran over to the Jeep.</p><p>"Get in," Scott said, holding open the passenger door. "We'll explain on the way."</p><p>I tossed in my bag, which Boyd already in the backseat caught, then climbed into the back of the Jeep. Scott got into the passenger seat, and the moment he closed the door, Stiles started driving.</p><p>Glancing down at the phone in my hand, I reread Scott's text. It had arrived the moment after the nogitsune's haunting voice asked if I missed it. And there sat Stiles, driving his Jeep as though he hadn't been missing for over two days.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked when Stiles pulled out onto the road after leaving the school parking lot. "Stiles, where have you been?"</p><p>"I-I don't know, okay?" he replied, his hands twitching at the wheel. "Not for certain. But I had a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring covered in my handwriting along with a bunch of other stuff that did not look good. A-and there was a map with the cross-country trail highlighted up to the Tate car."</p><p>"Where Tate put out bear traps," Boyd added.</p><p>"But didn't Noah make Tate collect all the traps?" I pointed out. "So are we thinking there might be others he didn't put away or that there are traps that the nogitsune put out? Because those are two very different lines of thought."</p><p>The car went dead silent, everyone looking off in a different direction. <em>Well, that answers that question</em>, I thought and slouched back in the seat, crossing my arms over my stomach. The silence prevailed over the gears turning in everyone's head as we continued to the forest preserve.</p><p><em>Sara</em>.</p><p>Twitching in the seat, I said in my head, <em>Now is not the time</em>.</p><p>When my name was repeated again, I realized it wasn't in my head. Looking up, I saw Stiles looking at me in his rearview mirror with sad eyes. Everything about his face screamed <em>innocent</em>, <em>regretful</em>, and <em>exhausted</em>, but he was still possessed by the nogitsune, and they're the biggest tricksters of all the kitsune. I didn't know for certain if he was really Stiles at that moment or not. And the shittiest part was how there was no possible way to know.</p><p>But there was still that familial pull I felt toward him like I felt toward Kira, Noshiko, Riichi, and my mom. And he still wore my fucking beanie.</p><p>"I just-" he started when I looked back at him, but he cut himself off, glanced at the road, then tried again. "About Isaac. . ." From the corners of my eyes, I spotted Scott and Boyd shaking their heads at him. Stiles ignored them. "I'm sorry."</p><p>How could I even respond to that? Either it was the nogitsune subtly taunting me by bringing up Isaac and the injuries he sustained because of the nogitsune, or it truly was Stiles who was trying to be sincere and apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. So the only thing I could think of doing was giving him a nod then looking out the window, leaning my head on the side of the Jeep.</p><p>Silence spread between the four of us once again as Stiles sped through the streets and soon after skidded to a stop at the start of the cross-country trail at the preserve. We quickly hopped out, stunning Finstock with our presence. And Aiden was running over which meant Ethan was likely getting Danny.</p><p>"Coach!" Stiles said as we ran toward Finstock, but Boyd, Scott, and I continued running past him, leaving Stiles to explain the situation.</p><p>We had to find Kira and the rest of the team.</p><p>"Kira will have passed everyone," I told them.</p><p>"I'll cut through the woods and cut her off," Boyd said veering away from us.</p><p>"Wait!" Scott exclaimed before Boyd ran off. Scott tilted his head like he was listening to something. "The rest of the team isn't very far behind. This way!" He led the way through the woods then pointed off in the distance. "She's over there."</p><p>Boyd started toward her. "On it."</p><p>Scott waved for me to follow him up the small hill. I could some of the team a short ways off.</p><p>Before we made it to the team, we heard Stiles yell, "Scott!"</p><p>Scott caught me by the waist before I could continue hurtling forward. "That can't be good," I heard him say. We quickly turned around and ran toward Stiles' frantic call, in the direction of where Boyd and Kira were.</p><p>Coming up behind Boyd and Kira, we saw Aiden, Stiles, and Finstock running toward them and Stiles ordered, "Stop, stop, stop! Everyone stop!" Finstock and Aiden stopped just behind Stiles while Scott and I joined Kira, watching as Stiles looking down at the leaf-covered forest floor. He knelt, rustling through the dead leaves with his hands as the rest of the cross-country team joined us.</p><p>Stiles grabbed a hold of the end of a thick chain and slowly began lifting it up, following where it led to until it reached. . .</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>There was nothing at the end of the chain.</p><p>My expression twisted up as I glanced up at Scott beside me, and he looked just as confused, though it was laced with some concern as well. I could understand why. Concern for his best friend, sure, but also concern that this was all a trick and there was something far worse in store. I was banking on that, too. Boyd and Kira seemed to think something was wrong too since they both held onto each other just a little tighter.</p><p>Finstock started clapping with a slow, sarcastic rhythm. "Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain." He took a few steps forward as Stiles stared down at the chain in his hands then began looking around, undoubtedly trying to figure out whatever it was he had missed. "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?"</p><p>Scott caught it before anyone else did, yelling out, "Hey, Coach!" But it was too late.</p><p>I jumped back at an arrow hitting Finstock just below his chest. Kira and a few others gasped, everyone staring in shock.</p><p>"Oh, crap," Finstock muttered then fainted, hitting the ground on his back.</p><p>We all surged forward, surrounding the now unconscious Coach Finstock. Scott, Aiden, and Stiles knelt by his side with Stiles placing his hands around the wound.</p><p>As I was pulling out my phone to call an ambulance, Finstock came to with a shout, making everyone jump away. And he continued screaming while I stepped away to make the call. Scott caught my eye and he saw what I was doing, gave me a nod, then focused on his coach.</p><p>"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher said.</p><p>I winced at the sound of Finstock yelling in the background for them to pull the arrow out. "The cross-country coach was shot with an arrow in Beacon Hills Preserve."</p><p>"You said they were shot with an arrow?" the dispatcher repeated, and I could hear minor disbelief in her voice.</p><p>I refrained from sighing, knowing it sounded completely ridiculous. "Yes, Coach Bobby Finstock in Beacon Hills Preserve. We're about half a mile from the south entrance to the preserve, following the trail north."</p><p>"Stay on the line while I dispatch someone to your location." It was silent for a few quick moments before I heard her voice again. "Help is on the way. Can I get your name?"</p><p>"Sara Todd."</p><p>"And is your phone number the same one you're calling from?"</p><p>"Yes." I rattled off the number to be sure.</p><p>"Thank you. Did you see it happen?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can you give me a description of the shooter?"</p><p>Patience was not my strong suit no matter how much I knew the person was just doing their job. "There was no shooter. Finstock hit some sort of tripwire or something and the arrow came out of nowhere. Hit him in the abdomen. Someone has their hands placed on the wound to help stop the blood flow, but the arrow is still in him." Behind me, the screaming stopped, and I glanced back to see Scott holding his hand, doing what looked like taking the pain away. "I think he just passed out."</p><p>"How many people are at the scene?" she asked.</p><p>I turned to the cross-country team. "I don't know, about twenty or so students. It's the whole cross-country team."</p><p>"We're sending police and an ambulance. If anything changes before they get there, please call back."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>The dispatcher bid farewell then I hung up and joined the group, standing between Kira and Ethan. "An ambulance is coming," I told them, glancing over at Boyd on the other side of Kira. "And the police."</p><p>"Meaning Stiles' dad, probably," Ethan said, keeping his voice low so only we'd hear. "A little higher and Coach would be dead."</p><p>"I was almost hit with that," Kira muttered, staring at the arrow sticking out of Finstock's gut. "It would've been in my chest. It would've killed me."</p><p>Boyd tightened his arm around her back. "But you weren't."</p><p>"Because of you. Thank you."</p><p>He gave her a gentle smile. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."</p><p>I couldn't see Kira's face, but I was definitely blushing for her, uncomfortable standing next to them at such a tender moment. I had to refrain from clearing my throat. Then I spotted Danny about a foot away looking all dirty and concerned for his coach. An inkling feeling of Ethan tackling him to get him to stop crossed my mind.</p><p>Looking up at Ethan, I asked, "So, he's putting the moves on her, you gonna put the moves on Danny Boy?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a groan. "Now is not the time."</p><p>"Lame."</p><p>It took about five more minutes for an ambulance to arrive, followed shortly by two squad cars. One with Noah Stilinski who seemed incredibly glad to see his son again.</p><p>While EMTs got to work quickly on Finstock, stabilizing the wound and loading him up on a stretcher, the deputies from the second squad car began taking names and statements, first talking to me as the 911 caller. Once they were done with me, I joined Scott and Ethan at Stiles' Jeep. Ethan was digging through the back and Scott seemed to be in shock.</p><p>Setting a hand on Scott's shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" I asked.</p><p>Scott set his hand over mine, taking it from his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah." He nodded a few times and took in a deep breath before focusing on me. He didn't seem to notice himself still gripping my hand, but I found I didn't mind him holding it for reassurance. "Are you? Boyd said you hadn't been talking after. . ."</p><p>"I'm okay, all things considered." Waving my free hand toward the ambulance that the EMTs were loading up with a still unconscious Finstock.</p><p>"You don't have to brush it all aside, you know? It's okay to not be okay."</p><p>Before I could reply, the conversation was interrupted.</p><p>"Hey, guys?" Ethan said from the back of Stiles' Jeep. "You better look at this."</p><p>We shuffled over to see Ethan digging through a black duffle. He held up a box of nails and Scott picked up the wrapping paper. "This is the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present," Scott said.</p><p>"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing?" Ethan asked. "A bomb made from nails and bolts, all wrapped in a birthday present?"</p><p>My eyes widened. "That went off in a school bus."</p><hr/><p>Everyone rushed back to the school after Noah called it in, though we couldn't drive nearly as fast as the police could. Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, and Kira went to their respective locker rooms to change into their regular clothes while the police and school staff finished clearing the bus lot, leaving me with Stiles.</p><p>He was fidgeting and acting more anxious than usual, making me want to reach out and give him a hug or something, but I knew that was the kitsune connection talking. Under normal circumstances, Stiles and me hugging sounded odd. I wasn't a hugger unless extremely comfortable with the other person.</p><p>Then he abruptly reached up and pulled my beanie from his head, holding it out to me. "I almost forgot I stole this," he said, offering an awkward half-grin and chuckle.</p><p>"Thanks." Grabbing the beanie from him, I shoved it into my jacket pocket then folded my arms over my chest. "If you took it while not almost dying or possessed, I probably would've hit you."</p><p>Stiles huffed which turned into a short laugh. "I can imagine." He rocked on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets. His gaze avoided mine before snapping up to me. "Sara. . ." Clenching his jaw then sighing, he shook his head. "I'm really sorry about Isaac. You probably hate me now, and I get it, I deserve it. I cut the wiring and set up the tripwire and made the-"</p><p>"Stiles," I interrupted, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder to get him to shut up. No one needed to hear about how he made the bomb because I guarantee people would immediately catch on to what he was saying if he said that word. "It's not you, okay? We all know it's not you."</p><p>"Except it still is me. My body, my mind it's using." Tears sprung up in his eyes. "I know it's still there. A-and I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Look, I don't know what I can say to ease your mind," I said honestly. "It'll probably always suck, knowing that it was sort of you, but listen when I say that it's not the same. You're not choosing this. You didn't ask to have a fox spirit invade your body and take over. You didn't ask it to jerk people around on goose chases or cause mortal harm. So shut up, and let's try and fix it, okay?" When he didn't say anything, I gave him a pointed look. "Okay?"</p><p>He reluctantly nodded. "Okay."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Scott, Ethan, and Aiden rejoined us barely a minute later, sans Boyd and Kira. After Scott quickly explained that Kira saw her dad acting a little shady and going back into the school, the two decided to follow him. Then the students crowding around the outside of the bus lot began to quiet a young deputy walked up to the door of the bus dressed in tactical gear, gave Noah a tense glance, then climbed into the bus where a student sat with a birthday present.</p><p>Scott had mentioned he heard one of the teachers say the student on the bus was Jared, who had quit cross-country after the trip to the motel earlier in the semester. I couldn't blame him since Stiles had intentionally made him throw up on the bus to get Finstock to pull the bus up to a rest stop. I wouldn't want to be on a sports team with a teammate like that either. Poor guy just had to pick up a potential bomb though, right? Totally his semester.</p><p>My fingers were drumming on my knuckles as the deputy walked down the aisle of the bus, and a hand settled on top of mine, bringing my fidgeting to a stop.</p><p>Looking up I saw Scott with his concerned puppy-dog eyes, so I shoved my hands in my pockets to wait out the tense scene instead. He meant well, but Scott holding my hand wasn't something I wanted while we were waiting to learn if the bomb was real or not.</p><p>The wait didn't last long as the deputy stood and walked the length of the bus then pressed something against the windshield. I had to do a double-check. "Is-is that a nameplate?" I asked quietly, glancing at the guys. But they looked just as confused as I did.</p><p>Noah slowly turned around, muttering to himself, and Scott said, "Oh, no," as Noah then used his radio. Scott looked between Stiles and me, the two people without super-hearing. "It's at the Sheriff's Station."</p><hr/><p>Scott, Stiles, and I rode to the station in Stiles' Jeep. I shot a quick text to Boyd and Kira saying where we went, but I had no idea what the twins decided to do. We arrived shortly after Noah and followed him inside as the sun was setting, seeing the station in chaos and shambles.</p><p>My eyes immediately caught Chris and Derek in front of the blown-out windows of Noah's office. Noah was barking orders in the background, but I rushed over to Chris who was keeping Derek upright. A pale, weak-looking Derek.</p><p>"I'm okay," Derek said as I went up to them. "I'm okay. I'm okay."</p><p>Looking at his back told me another thing. "No, you're not. You need to sit down." His back, particularly his upper back, was riddled with glass and wood shards sticking out of it, so he must've been pretty damn close to the blast, but Chris looking unscathed aside from a few cuts and a lot of dust.</p><p>"I'll heal," he replied gruffly, but he still allowed me and Chris to guide him to the bench and ease him down.</p><p>Chris looked at the werewolf in shock and said, "You saved my life."</p><p>That clued me into why Chris seemed unharmed while Derek was all cut up: Derek had shielded him from the blast. I had no idea what to say to that and Derek seemed to be in too much pain to respond, so I sat next to him, gently turning his torso to face Chris. "Hold still," I whispered, not wanting the rest of the station to know what I was about to do. Meeting Chris's eye, I pointedly glanced down then back up at him, silently urging him to take Derek's hand. He seemed to get the gist when I wrapped my fingers on a shard of glass sticking out of Derek's back. "This is gonna hurt, Der."</p><p>Derek took in a haggard breath. "Just do it."</p><p>Sharply tugging on the glass, he hissed as it slid out and I dropped it immediately after. After taking out two more, Chris stopped me from doing more and gestured to Kira and Boyd who just arrived with panicked, desperate expressions.</p><p>"Go," Chris said. "I've got this."</p><p>"Thank you." I stood from the bench and met up with the group just as Scott had turned in my direction.</p><p>Scott grabbed Stiles and me by the arms and guided us out. "We've gotta hurry," he said.</p><p>The moment we all shoved into Stiles's Jeep, with Boyd, Kira, and I squeezed into the back, Kira explained how they watched her mom break two daggers while talking about Oni and how "these ones will be stronger" while Stiles drove on the roads with rain beginning to come down. As if the day couldn't get worse.</p><p>"Her tails," I quickly explained. "We can manifest our tails in physical forms, usually weapons. They're imbued with some of our power, and the more we have, the more powerful we are. By breaking them, we sacrifice our power to summon Oni."</p><p>"We better get to the animal clinic," Scott said.</p><p>"The animal clinic?" Kira repeated with an odd look.</p><p>"Yeah, the place is lined with Mountain Ash, just like my house. It will buy us some time."</p><p>"It barely kept them at bay for an hour last time," Boyd pointed out helpfully. "Let's hope it's built stronger than your house."</p><p>"Nobody's got any better ideas?" Stiles asked, looking particularly at Scott and me, but neither of us said anything. Stiles nodded, not pleased. "Okay, sure, animal clinic."</p><p>We made it there in record time, all of us hopping out of the Jeep the moment Stiles stopped the car in front of the back entrance, and we were immediately soaked to the bone by the downpour. Running to the back door, I stopped in my tracks when I heard the familiar sound of mechanical snarling and whipped around to see three Oni materializing from the darkness, staring straight past everyone, directly at Stiles.</p><p>"Stiles, get inside," Scott said, tossing his keys over.</p><p>
  <em>Don't let them hurt me.</em>
</p><p>My eyes flared bright orange at the voice invading my mind, and I attacked the nearest Oni with a war cry. Sounds of fighting joined the pattering of rain. All I could see was the neon green of their eyes and the shadows surrounding them while dodging the slice of their sword, and all I could feel was the urgency to protect my friends as the rain soaked me to the bone, freezing my skin and threatening to freeze my nerve.</p><p>The Oni stabbed through the air, and I barely had time to dodge the blade and throw my fist toward the Oni's chest. My hand lit up in red flames, burning bright despite the rain, and it broke through the shadowy fabric that covered the Oni from head to toe.</p><p>I stared at my fist sitting in the Oni's chest and looked up into its eyes. For a moment, I thought it was just as confused as I was, but I felt something against my palm that hadn't been there before. Ripping my hand out of the demon, I opened my hand and saw a firefly flickering against my skin in the night. Then it dissolved into a shadow.</p><p>Snapping my head up, the Oni in front of me did the same thing: became nothing more than a shadow.</p><p>"Sara!"</p><p>Almost not registering the cry of my name, I spun around as quickly as I could only to watch as an Oni stabbed Scott. An attack that had been meant for me.</p><p>"Scott!" I gasped, catching him as he fell and Kira clammed her foot as hard as she could into the Oni, pushing it back long enough for Boyd to help me pull Scott with us.</p><p>"Alright, come on," Stiles said, ushering us to the door. "Get him inside! Get him inside!"</p><p>Boyd passed off Scott's other side to Kira with a growl, and I glanced back to see him swipe once more at an Oni then slam the door shut behind us. Kira and I helped Scott further into the clinic to the main exam room. But I heard another growl from Boyd and a loud thud. Turning, we saw Boyd crumpled on the floor in the adjacent room with Stiles standing over him, nothing more than a bored look on his face.</p><p>Kira let out a yell, but she barely made a few steps before Stiles- no, not Stiles -the nogitsune knocked her out with a single punch, and she hit the floor.</p><p>He walked toward me and Scott, stepping over Kira's unconscious form. Letting go of Scott who still had a sword sticking out of him, there was only one thing I could do: defend Scott. It wasn't Stiles standing in front of us. It was the nogitsune. It was Void. And as much as I hated to admit it, Scott, Boyd, and Kira were more important to me than Stiles. If Stiles was even still in there.</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me, Batman.</em>
</p><p>A patronizing grin pulled at his lips. "Like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter."</p><p>My eyes flashed orange again, and steeling my resolve, I marched toward him, hands heating and steaming off the water before I threw a punch at his smug face. But his hand met mine in the air, catching it in a firm grasp. His grip shifted to my wrist and twisted before I could blink, spinning me around to face Scott. Void's cold hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing just hard enough to be threatening.</p><p>Void darkly chuckled in my ear, and Scott stared in shock in front of us, leaning weakly against the metal table at the center of the exam room. The Oni <em>ninjatō</em>was protruding from his abdomen, much like the arrow in Coach from a few hours prior though even deeper, all the way through his body. And it was the sword of an Oni, not a simple arrow that likely came from a regular crossbow, potentially one of Chris and Allison's crossbows. Who knew what kind of effect the sword had on the supernatural? Or anyone? It wasn't a normal, man-made weapon. It could be draining his life force or be poisonous to supernatural creatures for all we knew.</p><p>We had been played. All of us. All day long. Void had planned this. All of it.</p><p>"What a pretty little vixen, don't you think, Scott?" Void toyed, a twist in his voice like he was enjoying every single second. Like he was playing a game. "I certainly see the appeal, even if she's only a halfling." I whimpered as Void contorted my arm more and ran his fingers delicately along my jaw, almost like a gentle caress from a loved one.</p><p>Scott vehemently shook his head. "Don't hurt her," he pleaded, desperation piercing through as he struggled to keep himself upright while bleeding out. I didn't know what hurt more, him pleading for my life instead of his or watching him grunt and gasp in pain.</p><p>Void simply seemed amused at Scott's request, tilting his head with a quiet hum then a click of his tongue. "You know, people think a nogitsune is the deadliest kitsune since we feed off pain, chaos, and strife, but there's something deliciously destructive about a fire kitsune." He turned his head to look at me, but I stared forward, not breaking eye contact with Scott. "So much potential if only it was unleashed, and we saw only a glimmer outside." He leaned closer to my ear like he was going to tell me a secret. "I can see the hatred in your eyes, <em>kogitsune</em>. Every survival instinct says to kill me."</p><p>Then his voice turned lighter, taunting. "But then there's the part of you that doesn't want to, that can't do it, the part that couldn't bear to kill another kitsune." Void made a sound of fake awe and affection, lacing his voice with a laugh that sent a shiver down my spine. "There are a few things I've learned in my many years. Certain kitsune are drawn to each other, you know. . . in more ways than one." His breath tickled my ear as he moved as close as he could, lips almost grazing the shell of my ear. "Fire and void. Light and dark."</p><p>I gritted my teeth as a snarl formed and I snapped, "<em>Kutabare, kono yarou</em>."</p><p>Shaking his head with the haunting grin, he clicked his tongue a few times and leaned his head back, tilting it around to look me in the eye. "You should really learn how to treat your elders with a little respect. And I thought we had been bonding so well, <em>koishii</em>."</p><p>Tightening his grip around my throat, cutting off my air, Void picked me up and threw me against the wall.</p><hr/><p>The pounding in my head was the first thing I noticed when I started walking up. The second thing was a warm, gentle embrace holding me. The third thing was the sound of voices, more than one and none of them chilled me to the bone as Void's had. The fourth thing was how I was laying on a cold, hard floor despite my upper half being held.</p><p>When a hand brushed aside hair from my face, I croaked, "Scotty?" He was the only one I could think of that would be holding me besides maybe Isaac or Derek, but Scott had been the last one I saw before blacking out, so call it a hopeful guess.</p><p>"I'm right here, Sara," Scott said, his voice coming from above me. Light assault my eyes as I peeked them open. "You're okay." Though hazy, Scott and his smile came into focus.</p><p>"My head hurts like a bitch."</p><p>Scott laughed, a nice sound after hearing Stiles' laugh get twisted by the psychotic fox spirit possessing him. "Based on the dent in the wall, I'd say you have a hard head."</p><p>"You get him?" I asked as I brought a hand up to my head, and Scott helped me slowly sit up, losing the warmth of his arms.</p><p>When Scott didn't answer, I looked at him and followed his line of sight, spotting Stiles laying on the exam table and Dr. Deaton nearby, tending to broken skin on Kira's face with Boyd standing right next to her. Figures I'm the last one to wake up, though to be fair, I was the last one to get knocked out, too.</p><p>"The fox is poisoned," Deaton answered, overhearing my question. He glanced my way. "Stiles is fine for now, but we need to find a more permanent solution."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kogitsune - Little fox<br/>Kutabare - Drop dead<br/>Kono yarou - You piece of shit<br/>Koishii - Darling, dear, a term of endearment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>